Le joyau de Poudlard
by ewanna
Summary: Poudlard. Dès leur arrivée au château, une surprise attent les élèves. Une surprise jugée comme saugrenue. Seuls certains comprendront rapidement qu'au-delà d'une idée originale, il s'agit avant tout du dernier espoir d'un sage pour éviter le pire...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : ewanna  
**Titre **: Le joyau de Poudlard  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J., les autres sont issus de mon imagination  
**Rating** : K

**Résumé** : _Une nouvelle année débute à Poudlard. La plupart des apprentis sorciers retrouvent avec joie leur château, leurs professeurs et leurs amis. Sauf que dès le premier jour, une surprise de taille attend certains élèves. Une surprise jugée par beaucoup comme saugrenue. En effet, qu'est-ce qui a pris aux enseignants d'avoir une idée pareille ? Surtout lorsqu'on connaît l'ambiance électrique existant entre certaines maisons. _

_Personne ne comprend...sauf quelques uns. Quelques uns qui n'y voient pas là une simple démarche optimiste, mais plutôt l'ultime tentative d'un sage pour empêcher la survenue d'évènements aussi dramatiques pour le château que pour ses élèves...et dont les origines seraient scellées dans la nuit des temps, lorsque les grands sorciers régnaient et dominaient les mondes magiques_.

**Note** : Salut tout le monde ! Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic sur Harry Potter - j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ^^. Il ne me reste maintenant plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture...et vous dire au passage que si le coeur vous en dit, un commentaire sera toujours le bienvenu - court ou long, construit ou explosif, ils m'encouragent tous et toujours. Alors franchement, n'hésitez pas ;) . Bonne continuation à tous !

* * *

1er septembre.

Château de Poudlard – Grande Salle – Cérémonie de la Répartition.

Comme c'était le cas à chaque nouvelle rentrée des classes, la tradition fut cette année-là encore respectée.

En ce début de soirée, dans la grande pièce éclairée par des centaines de chandelles flottantes, installés le long des quatre immenses tables de bois, tous les anciens étaient réunis et observaient avec joie et curiosité l'arrivée des petits nouveaux en attendant avec une certaine excitation leur prochaine répartition.

On pouvait distinguer parmi les novices, ceux qui étaient plus impressionnés, plus nerveux ou plus intrigués que les autres. Mais lorsque le professeur McGonagall approcha de ces nouvelles têtes, portant d'une main le Choixpeau Magique et de l'autre un tabouret, le même regard put soudain se lire dans les yeux de tous.

Assis à une cinquième table, faisant face à cette assemblée, se tenait l'ensemble des professeurs – exception faite de celui de métamorphose. Au centre, assis dans son grand fauteuil, le regard vif et pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, le directeur de l'école, aussi respecté qu'admiré de la grande majorité, observait attentivement la cérémonie.  
Les coudes appuyés sur son fauteuil, ses longs doigts croisés sous le menton, Dumbledore laissa deviner une esquisse de sourire qui trahit tout le bonheur qu'il éprouvait chaque fois qu'une nouvelle année débutait. Rien ne pouvait plus lui faire plaisir que de revoir ses élèves dans son cher château. Ce château dont il assumait la direction, assurait la protection depuis déjà fort longtemps et pour lequel il avait toujours veillé à préserver les secrets et enseigner l'histoire.

Même si un jour viendrait où...

La rumeur qui bourdonnait alors dans la Grande Salle cessa brusquement. Le tabouret et le Choixpeau Magique étaient à présent installés à la vue de tous et le professeur McGonagall venait de reculer de quelques pas pour laisser la place aux nouveaux élèves de venir s'asseoir sur le siège et poser la coiffure rapiécée sur leur tête. Elle déroula ensuite un long parchemin et commença à appeler les premières années une par une. Débuta alors le partage.

De nombreux noms se succédèrent. C'est ainsi que certains élèves furent envoyés à Poufsouffle, d'autres à Serdaigle ou Gryffondor et d'autres enfin à Serpentard.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, les élèves désormais tous installés aux différentes tables, le festin put enfin commencer dans un contentement général.  
Général ? Non. Car un petit détail avait rapidement attiré l'attention de McGonagall durant le repas. Un petit détail qui lui laissa immédiatement penser que quelque chose ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Mais face au silence de la personne concernée, elle se douta que la discrétion était de mise et préféra donc attendre sagement que les élèves soient envoyés dans leur salle commune, une fois le dîner fini, pour se manifester.

- Que se passe-t-il Albus ?, demanda-t-elle soucieuse en se penchant légèrement vers le directeur dont les sourcils froncés continuaient de la troubler.

Le sorcier se tourna alors vers sa directrice-adjointe, mais avant tout amie fidèle, soupira et finit par déclarer d'un air sombre :

- Ils sont là, Minerva. Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre ils viendraient, mais comme c'est souvent le cas dans ce genre de situation, on trouve toujours que ça arrive trop vite...

McGonagall dévisagea Dumbledore incrédule, faisant un effort inutile pour essayer de comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion.

- Mais...De quoi parlez-vous, Albus ?

Alors que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à lui répondre, Rogue apparut dans son champ de vision, juste au-dessus de l'épaule du directeur, transformant instantanément son expression. Dumbledore se retourna alors et fit face au maître des potions qu'il regarda d'un air tracassé en émettant cette même remarque mystérieuse :

- Ça y est Séverus. Ils sont à Poudlard.

Cependant, contrairement à McGonagall qui aurait grand besoin qu'on lui explique, Rogue lui, comprit immédiatement. Son visage se ferma aussitôt.

- Vraiment ? Que faisons-nous dans ce cas, monsieur le directeur ?, demanda-t-il dans un murmure.  
- Pour le moment, rien, répondit doucement Dumbledore.  
- Mais..., rétorqua Rogue. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de voir...  
- Séverus, écoutez-moi s'il vous plaît, le coupa calmement Dumbledore. Il est inutile de plonger à tort dans la précipitation. De plus, comprenez que plusieurs raisons nous poussent à agir ainsi. La première – et la plus importante – est que j'ignore encore _qui_ ils sont et combien ils sont. Je ne peux raisonnablement pas imaginer qu'il n'y en ait qu'un ou deux, mais le fait est qu'ils ont la capacité de masquer leur pouvoir, rendant ainsi leur repérage très délicat. De plus, pour le moment, nous ignorons encore quel est leur but précis.  
- Bien sûr que si nous connaissons leur dessein, Dumbledore !, se manifesta soudain une quatrième personne de sa voix fluette.

Les trois présents se tournèrent alors vers le minuscule professeur Flitwick, qui affichait à cet instant un air contrarié qui contrastait avec celui de réjoui qu'il présentait d'ordinaire.

- Nous savons parfaitement ce qu'ils veulent !, répéta-t-il en s'avançant vers Dumbledore. Et vous savez tout aussi bien que moi les dommages irréversibles que cela occasionnerait ! Sans parler des risques que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire courir à nos élèves ! Dieu seul sait de quoi de tels êtres sont capables ! Avez-vous donc oublié ce que...  
- Non Filius, le coupa Dumbledore d'une voix calme mais ferme, croyez-moi, je n'ai rien oublié. Ceci-dit, concernant la sécurité des élèves, il n'est pas encore certain qu'ils soient en danger. Leur objectif pourrait tout à fait être uniquement d'ordre matériel.  
- Mais...!, objecta le professeur de sortilèges, qui se tut sous le regard que lui lança aussitôt son directeur.  
- Les temps ont changé, Filius, expliqua celui-ci. Il demeure un espoir qu'une tragédie soit évitée à Poudlard. Et tant que cet espoir existera, aussi infime soit-il, j'en tiendrai compte et ferai avec. De plus, sachez que je ne laisserai jamais courir le moindre risque à l'un de mes élèves. Je préfèrerais encore tous les renvoyer chez eux et fermer Poudlard.

A ces paroles, McGonagall étouffa un cri d'effroi et plaqua une main sur sa poitrine. Que pouvait-il donc bien se passer pour que de telles choses puissent être envisagées si sérieusement ?

- Quoiqu'il en soit, conclut Dumbledore sur un ton qu'il voulut plus enjoué – et sans relever la réaction du professeur de métamorphose, nous n'en sommes fort heureusement pas encore là et du temps leur sera très certainement nécessaire pour s'organiser avant d'atteindre leur objectif. D'ici-là, nous aurons peut-être eu le temps et la chance de les identifier et de savoir comment ils comptent s'y prendre.

Malheureusement, à l'évidence, le directeur de Poudlard se montra bien optimiste. Car durant cette même année, à l'horreur de tous, un premier élève disparut dans des conditions très étranges.

* * *

1er septembre.  
Gare de King's Cross.  
Six ans plus tard...

C'est dans une excitation communicative et désormais coutumière que de nombreux élèves de Poudlard avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver sur le quai 9 ¾ de cette gare connue de tous, après une séparation de deux mois. Les retrouvailles y étaient généralement enthousiastes et exubérantes. Les uns avaient à cœur de partager leurs souvenirs de vacances avec les autres, tandis que d'autres se languissaient ouvertement de retrouver le confort du château.

- Piouff ! Vivement qu'on soit arrivé ! J'ai une de ces faims...  
- Enfin Ron !, s'exclama Hermione. Tu viens de manger à l'instant un sandwich que ta mère t'a donné !  
- Ouais, précisa Ron avec ironie, un merveilleux sandwich au corned-beef. Alors que ma mère sait pertinemment que je déteste ça !

Hermione soupira mais préféra ne pas répondre. Harry lui, se contenta d'observer la scène, un petit sourire aux lèvres, se réjouissant intérieurement de retrouver ces échanges animés entre ses deux amis qui lui avaient tant manqué.

En effet, tous trois ne s'étaient plus revus depuis la fin de leur dernière année scolaire - la quatrième. D'ordinaire, ils essayaient toujours de se voir quelques jours pendant les vacances d'été, mais là, ça n'avait pas été possible. Durant cette période, Ron était parti avec sa famille rendre visite à son frère Charlie en Transylvanie, Hermione avait voyagé avec ses parents – visitant ainsi plusieurs pays d'Europe – quant à Harry, il avait, comme d'habitude, passé soixante-deux jours à se languir que ses vacances réprouvées et éprouvantes prennent fin.  
Bon point cependant : grâce à leurs activités respectives, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se raconter. Ceci-dit, il sembla que leur conversation se ferait dans un wagon. Car au moment où Harry s'était décidé à intervenir pour changer de sujet – histoire que le voyage ne se fasse pas non-plus dans une ambiance un peu tendue – un premier coup de sifflet strident retentit, informant les retardataires que le train allait bientôt partir.

- Aller ! On embarque !, lança aussitôt Harry avec bonne humeur.

Il ouvrit alors la porte du compartiment le plus proche, y monta, attrapa sa valise ainsi que celle de ses amis et s'écarta afin de laisser la place à Ron, alors suivi d'Hermione, pour monter. Mais au moment où le garçon roux s'apprêtait à poser un pied sur la première marche, il entendit quelqu'un hurler le prénom d'Hermione et stoppa net son mouvement.  
Se retournant en même temps que son amie, il vit arriver au pas de course, visiblement essoufflée, une jeune fille qui tirait à grand peine une grosse valise et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rater le train.

Dès qu'elle la reconnut, Hermione lui fit un geste de la main accompagné d'un grand sourire. Ron lui, continuait de regarder l'inconnue avec des yeux ronds.

- Dis Hermione, demanda-t-il sans grande discrétion en tirant un coup de coude dans les côtes de sa voisine, qui c'est ?

Hermione se tourna aussitôt vers lui, une main posée sur son ventre douloureux, le regard mauvais.

- C'est Emy, idiot !

- Hein ?

- Emy McLane, précisa Hermione avec agacement. C'est la cinquième rentrée des classes qu'on fait ensemble. Ne me dis pas que tu ne la reconnais pas ?

Ron fronça les sourcils et força sur sa vue le temps que la dénommée Emy arrive à leur niveau. Soudain, Hermione vit l'illumination se produire dans le regard du garçon. Ça y était, il avait enfin reconnu sa camarade de classe. Ceci-dit, s'il l'avait croisée dans la rue sans qu'on lui dise qui elle était, il était persuadé qu'il ne l'aurait encore pas reconnu. Et pour cause !  
Quelques mois plus tôt, Emy était encore une jeune fille tout à fait normale, grande, avec de longs cheveux bruns continuellement attachés en queue de cheval, les yeux clairs et portant, lorsque l'uniforme n'était pas imposé, un style de vêtements sport passe-partout qui collait bien avec son côté un peu garçon manqué.

Sauf que là, c'était un peu comme si une fée était passée la voir un jour durant ses vacances et lui avait appris quelques trucs lui permettant désormais de davantage ressembler à ce qu'elle était vraiment, c'est à dire à une fille. La longue queue de cheval avait disparu au profit d'un carré qui lui allait à merveille, ses yeux se retrouvaient soulignés d'un maquillage léger mais efficace, quant aux survêtements et autres jeans trop grands, ils devaient probablement être partis à la poubelle, remplacés aussi sec par des tenues beaucoup plus féminines qui mettaient doucement mais sûrement les formes de la jeune fille en valeur. Finalement, même Hermione qui l'avait reconnue de suite, resta un instant stupéfaite devant cette métamorphose réussie. Quant à Ron, il finit par se prendre à son tour un coup dans les côtes, histoire de lui faire fermer la bouche et reprendre une expression plus humaine.

Devant leur réaction, Emy ne put s'empêcher de sourire – un peu gênée, un peu satisfaite.

Pendant ce temps, un deuxième coup de sifflet retentit et dans le wagon, Harry se demandait ce que les deux autres faisaient.

- Et alors ?, demanda-t-il en apparaissant soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte. Qu'est-ce que vous...Emy ?  
- Salut Harry !, lança la jeune fille.  
- Mince alors !, dit le garçon, éberlué. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
- Ben, j'ai dû courir pour ne pas rater le train. Alors du coup, je suis un peu rouge, plaisanta Emy en pointant ses joues écarlates avec son doigt.  
- Mais non !, s'exclama Ron en roulant des yeux. Il veut parler de...de...de tout ça quoi !, dit-il en faisant un geste affolé vers les habits et la nouvelle coiffure de la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Hermione en soupira de désolation. Quel tact.

- Ah ! Ça ?, dit Emy en mimant la surprise – et lançant un clin d'œil amusé à Hermione. Hé bien, disons simplement que durant ces derniers mois, j'ai grandi.  
- Ah ouais, en effet, t'as grandi..., confirma Ron avec un air admiratif.

Là-dessus, un dernier coup de sifflet retentit et le train se mit en branle. Les trois encore sur la voie se dépêchèrent de grimper dans le wagon et d'aller ensuite s'installer dans un compartiment vide où ils discuteraient paisiblement jusqu'à ce que le train s'arrête à la gare de Pré-au-lard.

Une fois arrivés, les quatre amis prirent place dans une diligence qui les mena jusqu'au château - dont on put rapidement distinguer au loin les innombrables fenêtres éclairées qui scintillaient alors dans le crépuscule de la journée.

Pour en être à leur cinquième rentrée, chacun connaissait maintenant par cœur le déroulement de la soirée à venir. Une fois arrivés, ils n'auraient qu'à suivre le mouvement jusqu'à la Grande Salle, là où une fois installés devant leur assiette vide, ils assisteraient à la cérémonie de la Répartition, juste avant que le discours de leur directeur ne précède l'apparition des mets les plus raffinés et délicats qui soient sur les tables - offrant ainsi le succulent dîner dont rêvait Ron - suite à quoi, pour finir, leur directeur leur souhaiterait une « bonne nuit ». Ils n'auraient alors plus qu'à aller retrouver un lit bien chaud et bien douillet pour prendre les forces nécessaires pour affronter dès le lendemain, la première journée d'une année scolaire qui s'annonçait assurément riche en devoirs – les cinquièmes années devant passer leur B.U.S.E en fin de période.  
Sauf que...ça ne se passa pas tout à fait comme ça.

La Répartition avait eu lieu et le repas touchait à sa fin lorsque soudain, les élèves virent Dumbledore se dresser. Les têtes se tournèrent alors vers lui les unes après les autres, en même temps que les conversations prirent fin d'elles-mêmes.

- Mes chers enfants !, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire. Étant persuadé qu'après un aussi bon et copieux repas, vous n'avez plus qu'en tête d'aller vous coucher pour vous reposer et digérer paisiblement...

Propos aussitôt confirmés par l'air bienheureux de Ron qui fit pouffer Hermione et Emy – qui se trouvaient assises à ses côtés, face à Harry.

- ...je vais donc tâcher d'être bref dans l'annonce que je vais maintenant vous faire.

L'attention autour des tables se renforça brusquement. Car s'il était habituel d'entendre Dumbledore prononcer quelques paroles avant de monter se coucher, le fait que ces paroles constituent une annonce l'était beaucoup moins. Quelques regards éloquents s'échangèrent alors – bien que la grande majorité resta fixée sur le vieux sorcier.

- Je commencerai toutefois par m'excuser auprès de ceux qui ne sont pas concernés – car je vais les obliger à écouter ce que j'ai à dire. En effet, je m'adresse à présent à tous les élèves de cinquième et septième année...

A toutes les tables, les nommés s'observèrent de plus en plus intrigués.

- ...Comme vous le savez, à la fin de votre année, un examen sanctionnera votre niveau de connaissances. Nous avons décidé d'y inclure pour la première fois une nouvelle matière qui vous permettra non-seulement de faire ressortir vos acquis et compétences, mais également de participer activement au rapprochement des différentes maisons entre elles.

Alors là, les élèves n'étaient plus intrigués, ils étaient carrément devenus sceptiques. Pour commencer à bien connaître leur directeur et son incurable désir que tout le monde s'entende pour le mieux, ils commençaient même à redouter le pire.  
Mais faisant abstraction des remarques qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore poursuivit son intervention.

- Ainsi, vous serez très bientôt réunis en binôme de différents niveaux et de différentes maisons afin de travailler sur un dossier dont on vous livrera le sujet en temps voulu.

C'était la consternation générale. Les commentaires se mirent alors à voler dans tous les sens – sans pour autant que cela ne surprenne ou perturbe les professeurs, qui s'étaient attendus à une réaction dans ce genre.

- Non mais franchement, dit l'un, on ne va pas avoir assez de travail comme ça pour qu'ils nous collent en plus un dossier à faire ?  
- Avec un élève d'une autre maison ?, dit un autre. Et d'un autre niveau ? Mais ils sont fous !  
- C'est pas vrai, c'est une blague !

Et cela continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore pointe sa baguette vers le plafond pour y faire retentir une détonation suffisamment forte pour faire cesser immédiatement les mécontentements.

- Bien, dit alors le directeur avec un petit sourire qui en agaça plusieurs. Je comprends tout à fait votre surprise, ...  
- Euh, chez moi, ça s'appelle plutôt de la contrariété ça, fit remarquer ironiquement à voix basse Fred Weasley qui se trouvait à quelques places seulement de Ron, Harry, Hermione et Emy.  
- ...sachez cependant que les sujets proposés porteront tous sur des thèmes déjà abordés par l'ensemble des étudiants participant à l'épreuve – il ne devrait donc pas y avoir de décalage entre une cinquième et une septième année - et que les binômes seront formés par le Choixpeau Magique.

Ces dernières paroles constituèrent certainement la seule bonne nouvelle dans cette annonce inattendue et redoutable. En effet, apprendre que le Choixpeau Magique allait participer d'une manière ou d'une autre à ce projet en rassura beaucoup. Car avec les idées farfelues qu'il pouvait parfois avoir – preuve était sa dernière trouvaille en date – beaucoup se demandèrent quels binômes extravagants le directeur de Poudlard aurait bien pu trouver.

Par contre, avec son intelligence, sa sagesse, sa perspicacité et surtout, sa modération, il ne faisait aucun doute pour tout le monde que le Choixpeau Magique saurait mettre les bonnes personnes ensemble.

- Eh bien, soupira Harry qui se détourna du directeur pour regarder Ron qui semblait, tout comme lui, avoir du mal à s'en remettre. Heureusement que le Choixpeau intervient. Parce que connaissant Dumbledore, il aurait été fichu de me mettre avec un serpentard ! T'imagine un peu, toute une année de partenariat avec un gars comme Flint ?  
- Y'aurait de quoi pleurer, commenta amèrement Ron.

Hermione et Emy se regardèrent, mais ne dirent rien.

- Bien, intervint ensuite une dernière fois Dumbledore. Maintenant que tout a été dit, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une « bonne nuit »...  
- Ben voyons, marmonna Georges Weasley. Après d'aussi bonnes nouvelles, je vais rêver de wonderland, obligé !  
- ...et vous souhaiter également une excellente reprise des cours demain matin. Allez maintenant ! Vos lits vous attendent !

Et c'est dans un brouhaha nettement plus animé qu'à l'accoutumée que les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle pour regagner leur salle commune respective.

- Non sérieux, revint tout à coup sur le sujet Fred, en se tournant vers son frère jumeau, si on me dit que je fais équipe avec cette petite frappe de Malefoy, je crois qu'il ne finit pas l'année vivant.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtise voyons, Fred !, dit Ron qui grimpait les marches juste derrière lui. Tu vois un peu le Choixpeau Magique te mettre avec un type comme lui ? C'est impossible.  
- Et pourtant, fit remarquer doctement Hermione, il faudra bien que les serpentards soient en binôme avec des élèves d'une autre maison. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment il n'y en aurait pas quelques uns qui soient avec des gryffondors...

Emy l'observa alors, dubitative.

- Au fait, quand est-ce qu'on va savoir avec qui on fait équipe ?, demanda soudain la jeune fille.  
- « _Quand_ » ?, répéta Georges. Trop tôt !  
- À mon avis, assez rapidement, répondit plus sérieusement Hermione - tandis que le petit groupe arrivait dans le couloir qui donnait vue sur le portrait de la Grosse Dame. En fait, je ne serais pas étonnée si demain matin, au réveil, tout soit déjà réglé.  
- Haaan ! Arrête !, s'exclama Ron en faisant une grimace de dégoût. J'vais pas en dormir...!

Mais malheureusement pour Ron, Hermione eut, une fois de plus, raison...


	2. Questions réponses

**Note** : Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

Le château était désormais calme et silencieux. Les élèves avaient regagné leurs dortoirs depuis un moment et la plupart des enseignants s'étaient également retirés dans leurs appartements. Le bruit et l'agitation qui avaient envahi les couloirs quelques heures plus tôt avaient enfin disparu.  
Mais si beaucoup s'étaient déjà endormis, quelque part dans le château, au sommet d'un escalier circulaire, un fin rai de lumière filtrant sous une lourde porte en chêne massif indiquait que d'autres veillaient toujours.

Dans le grand bureau directorial, posé au sommet d'une étagère, entouré de livres millénaires, apparaissait le Choixpeau Magique. Immobile et l'air endormi, le vieux chapeau demeurait à cet endroit durant toute l'année. Il n'abandonnait finalement sa place que pour participer à la cérémonie de la Répartition ou à d'autres évènements exceptionnels. Et il se trouva que d'ici quelques instants, on aurait justement encore besoin de lui...  
De l'autre côté de la pièce, posé en équilibre sur son perchoir, somnolait Fumseck. L'oiseau fabuleux ne quittait presque jamais cette pièce. Fidèle à son maître, à son ami, il se retrouvait bien souvent le témoin muet de tout ce qui se déroulait en ces lieux.

C'est ainsi que ces deux êtres magiques assistèrent cette nuit-là, à une conversation qui aborda une nouvelle fois un sujet aussi grave que troublant.

* * *

Dumbledore avait pris place derrière son bureau. L'air légèrement fatigué, mais néanmoins soulagé, il attendait à présent patiemment que l'un de ses collègues se manifeste.  
Face à lui se trouvaient en effet ceux que le directeur de Poudlard aimait avoir comme conseils et soutiens. Le professeur McGonagall, qui pour le moment demeurait droite et silencieuse derrière l'un des fauteuils destinés à l'accueil des visiteurs et le professeur Rogue qui, de son côté, observait d'un œil distrait le contenu d'une armoire vitrée. Celui-ci eut toutefois la politesse de se retourner vers Dumbledore lorsqu'il lui fit part de ses premières impressions sur la soirée, initiant par là même la conversation que le vieux sorcier espérait.

- Très honnêtement, monsieur le directeur, commença-t-il de sa voix traditionnellement basse, je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi faire travailler nos élèves ensemble pourrait nous permettre de démasquer ceux que nous recherchons infructueusement depuis déjà six années.

Sur ces mots, Rogue vint se placer aux côtés de McGonagall et observa Dumbledore. Mais comprenant rapidement que ce dernier ne lui répondrait pas de suite, il en profita pour terminer sa tirade.

- Dans une période aussi critique, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller nous compliquer la tâche à superviser ce genre d'activité. D'autant plus que, pardonnez-moi si je me trompe, aux vues des premières réactions que nous avons eu ce soir, ce genre d'initiative apparaît plutôt comme...impopulaire. Ainsi, en plus des dommages que cette affaire occasionne déjà, nous risquons fort d'en avoir d'autres liés aux seules animosités existantes et qui risqueraient fort de nous induire en erreur de jugement.  
- Voyons Séverus !, intervint contre toute attente McGonagall en dévisageant son voisin avec un air pincé. Que vous ne compreniez rien est une chose, mais aller sous-entendre que Dumbledore agirait inconsidérément en est une autre !

Les deux enseignants s'observèrent un petit moment dans une atmosphère soudain plus tendue – un peu comme c'était habituellement le cas à la veille d'un match de quidditch où leur maison respective devaient s'affronter.

- Allons, allons, temporisa aussitôt Dumbledore en affichant un petit sourire. Ne vous mettez pas dans de pareils états Minerva. Après tout, il est bien légitime que Séverus s'interroge sur la question.

Propos qui furent suivis d'un petit rictus triomphant du maître des potions qui exaspéra au possible le professeur de métamorphose.

- Cela dit, poursuivit Dumbledore, j'ai bien entendu longuement réfléchi avant de prendre cette décision. J'ose ainsi espérer qu'elle portera un tant soit peu ses fruits. Tout ce que nous pourrons gagner durant cette année sera un précieux avantage – car comme vous l'avez si justement dit : « _Il s'agit d'une période critique_ ».  
- En quoi cela ?, demanda McGonagall, les sourcils relevés, en contournant le fauteuil sur lequel elle était appuyée pour venir y prendre place.  
- S'agissant de leur septième et dernière année, ils n'ont plus que celle-ci pour agir, expliqua aimablement Dumbledore. Et malheureusement, je crains fort que tout ait été prévu pour que leur plan soit prêt à ce moment-là – et pas à un autre. Si, comme je le pense, ils attendent le printemps prochain pour passer à l'action, ils auront alors eu plus de six ans pour définir et apprendre à contourner les maléfices qui entravent le passage...mais également plus de six ans pour s'être parfaitement habitués à notre magie.  
- Pourquoi attendraient-ils le printemps prochain ? Et pourquoi auraient-ils eu besoin de s'habituer à notre magie ?, questionna à nouveau McGonagall qui pensait tout savoir sur le sujet mais qui constata, une fois encore, qu'elle aurait besoin de quelques explications de la part de ses collègues. Vous parlez comme si, à la base, leur magie était différente de la notre...  
- « _Au printemps_ », car il s'agit de la période où leur pouvoir est le plus éveillé, répondit cette fois-ci Rogue qui resta stoïque derrière son dossier. Et « oui » en effet, leur magie originelle est différente de la notre – bien que la plupart d'entre eux parviennent à la pratiquer, hormis dans certains domaines où ils demeurent, à ma connaissance, médiocres. Ainsi, la masquer – tout comme les différents pouvoirs qui en découlent et sont, pour nous par contre, inaccessibles – peut leur demander un certain temps. Mais il y a fort à parier qu'au bout de six ans, ce travail n'est plus qu'un exercice de routine pour eux.

McGonagall accusait le coup. Elle resta muette quelques secondes, observant à tour de rôle Dumbledore et Rogue avec des yeux ronds.

- Il y a néanmoins du bon dans tout ça, dit soudain Dumbledore. Car malgré la puissance de leur pouvoir, lorsqu'ils décideront de le révéler, nous ne pourrons que nous en rendre compte. Les identifier sera alors plus facile pour nous.

Le professeur de métamorphose puisa dans ces paroles un instant de réconfort, tandis que son confrère lui, ne partagea pas cette émotion.

- Vous croyez ?, répliqua Rogue, sceptique. Ils sont déjà intervenus à plusieurs reprises depuis leur arrivée. Pourtant, mis à part une trace de leur passage, nous n'avons rien pu obtenir – en dehors de la confirmation qu'ils étaient là, bien entendu. Bien que par rapport à ce point, vous vous en étiez déjà fort heureusement rendu compte tout seul il y a six ans, monsieur le directeur.

Et là, à la surprise de Rogue, Dumbledore afficha un sourire désabusé.

- Si cela pouvait seulement être à moitié vrai, Séverus...  
- Que voulez-vous dire, Albus ?, demanda McGonagall, soudain inquiète.  
- Que malheureusement, soupira le sorcier en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil, je suis à présent convaincu que toutes ces traces et autres manifestations que nous pensions avoir trouvé à leur insu, ont en vérité sciemment été laissées à notre intention...

Rogue et McGonagall se regardèrent brièvement, affichant la même incrédulité. Mais pour un peu changer, en matière de réaction explosive, le professeur de métamorphose fut le plus rapide à réagir.

- Mais enfin Albus, de quoi parlez-vous... ?, fit McGonagall, les sourcils en accent circonflexe. Enfin, n'ont-ils pas au contraire tout intérêt à agir dans le plus grand secret ?...et rester dans la clandestinité. Nous montrer qu'ils sont là ne peut qu'attirer l'attention sur eux et les mettre dans une situation qui pourrait leur être désavantageuse.

Dumbledore eut alors une expression indulgente qui déstabilisa un peu plus les deux autres.

- Et pourtant..., dit-il doucement. Deux éléments incontestables me permettent d'avancer ceci, Minerva. D'abord, le fait que tous les élèves ayant disparu ces dernières années – malgré que tout ait été fait avec une discrétion et une efficacité qui m'impressionnent - étaient tous des descendants d'Inopportun ou des Inopportun eux-mêmes...  
- Mais enfin, ne put se retenir d'intervenir McGonagall, n'y a-t-il pas eu qu'un seul cas de disparition dans l'enceinte du château ?  
- Officiellement et « dans l'enceinte », effectivement, souligna aussitôt Rogue. Mais combien d'élèves ont manqué à l'appel au moment de la rentrée, ces dernières années ?

McGonagall dévisagea son collègue avec horreur.

- Ils n'ont pas simplement déménagé, fit remarquer le maître des potions avec son humour bien à lui. Et croyez-moi, dans la mesure où il s'agit de leur dernière année ici, la liste de ceux qui disparaîtront en ces lieux risque fort de s'allonger.  
- Mais nous allons empêcher ça, n'est-ce pas ?, se redressa McGonagall, affolée.  
- Nous ferons tout pour, en tout cas, assura doucement Dumbledore avant de continuer son explication. Comprenez donc que par rapport à ces disparitions, même en se cachant eux, ils savaient pertinemment que nous ne mettrions pas longtemps à faire le recoupement avec leur présence.  
- Et c'est la raison pour laquelle ils nous laisseraient volontairement des preuves de leur activités ?  
- Pas seulement. Il y a aussi le fait qu'ils soient parfaitement conscients que leur magie est plus efficace que la notre. Je suppose que ça leur donne parfois envie de s'amuser un peu avec nous...  
- « _S'amuser un peu..._ » ?, s'étrangla McGonagall qui se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil sans même s'en rendre compte. Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi il y aurait matière à jouer dans tout cela ! Il me semble qu'il y a déjà eu suffisamment de victimes durant « La guerre des Deux Rois » pour ne pas _s'amuser_ à renouveler l'expérience !  
- Je ne pense pas que tel soit leur but, insista Dumbledore. Même si...  
- « _Même si_ » il leur serait tellement facile, si l'envie leur prenait, de semer la ruine et le chaos sur leur passage, ironisa Rogue.  
- Comment être certains qu'ils ne le feront pas alors ?, s'inquiéta McGonagall.  
- Simplement parce que les temps ont changé, assura le directeur du château dont l'adjointe était loin de présenter la même confiance naturelle. Les intentions des uns et des autres ne sont plus les mêmes - nous ne sommes plus dans une époque de domination mais plutôt dans une de sauvegarde. Si, comme je le pense, ils ne sont pas encore prêts, ils n'ont aucun intérêt à se manifester maintenant et tout détruire – ça reviendrait alors à anéantir leur travail et n'aurait aucun sens.

Rogue et McGonagall ne trouvèrent rien à objecter, mais ils n'étaient pas totalement rassurés pour autant. Dumbledore poursuivit alors son exposé.

- Il y a aussi ce point important que s'ils avaient à la tête de leur groupe la personne à laquelle je pense, il y aurait alors un espoir pour que l'effondrement de tout ce qui nous entoure n'ait pas lieu, du simple fait des croyances dont elle aurait hérité...  
- Et à qui faites-vous allusion, monsieur le directeur ?, s'intéressa aussitôt Rogue – fixant Dumbledore de son air calculateur.  
- Oh...A la seule personne qui me semblerait désormais à même de mener à bien une mission aussi délicate, répondit le sorcier d'un ton soudain songeur. Mais sans preuve, il est inutile de vous en dire davantage. Je pourrais alors vous influencer de manière préjudiciable.  
- Et ces preuves, quand comptez-vous vous les procurer ?, poursuivit le maître des potions, avec un petit rictus éloquent.

Rogue connaissait suffisamment Dumbledore pour savoir que lorsqu'il parlait ainsi, il était déjà quasi-certain d'avoir raison. Mais il songea que s'il agissait de la sorte, c'est que la situation était trop sérieuse et imposait une telle prudence.

- Dans un avenir proche, j'espère, dit simplement le sorcier. Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit-il plus alerte, « _semer la ruine et le chaos_ », comme vous le dites si bien Séverus, leur demanderait une dépense d'énergie telle qu'elle leur ferait certainement défaut par la suite - et c'est un risque qu'ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de prendre. Entre rester discrets jusqu'au bon moment en espérant ainsi atteindre leur but ou se dévoiler en perdant toute chance de réussite – même si leur protection serait assurée le temps de leur fuite – le choix est vite fait, il me semble. Et c'est là d'ailleurs un autre point qui joue en notre faveur – et doublement peut-être.  
- Comment cela : « _une dépense d'énergie qui leur ferait ensuite défaut_ » ?, s'interrogea un peu plus McGonagall. Ils ont donc un pouvoir limité ?  
- Dans la mesure où ils sont actuellement dans un monde régit par des lois différentes du leur, on pourrait présenter leur situation comme telle, oui, dit Rogue négligemment avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés. Que voulez-vous dire par : « _doublement en notre faveur_ » ?  
- Eh bien, prit son temps pour répondre Dumbledore. Je suis convaincu que même en mettant tout leur pouvoir en commun, ils ne sont actuellement pas capables de forcer la dernière capsule de protection.

Le regard du sorcier se fit soudain lointain - il murmura ensuite, tel dans un songe :

- Un seul être aurait eu le pouvoir de le faire...Mais malheureusement, il n'est plus depuis déjà bien longtemps...C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle...

Et au grand étonnement de Rogue et McGonagall, cette phrase se termina par un long soupir. Un soupir qui laissa deviner une tristesse profonde et cachée. Rogue hésita alors un instant, puis :

- Qu'il y a-t-il, monsieur le directeur ?  
- Oh rien, rien..., tenta en vain d'éluder le sorcier.

Cependant, même s'ils n'étaient pas convaincus, les deux autres savaient qu'il était inutile d'essayer d'en savoir davantage. Rogue préféra donc revenir à leur conversation précédente.

- Donc vous pensez qu'ils n'auront pas assez de pouvoir pour éliminer le dernier obstacle...Que feront-ils dans ce cas, selon vous ?  
- Tout simplement attendre du renfort, répondit Dumbledore – dont le regard était à nouveau clair et lucide. Mais contrairement à « eux », qui ont appris à se dissimuler parmi nous, les nouveaux arrivants auront beaucoup plus de difficultés à le faire...  
- Je comprends, dit alors Rogue qui perçut aussitôt tout l'intérêt qu'il y avait à pouvoir découvrir des personnes que l'on recherche âprement. Non-seulement ils seront repérables, mais en plus, du fait de leur manque « d'entraînement », ils supporteront moins bien nos conditions et s'affaibliront rapidement.

Un moment de silence suivit ensuite. Peu après, Dumbledore proposa de partager une tasse de thé. Il fit alors tournoyer sa baguette magique trois fois et aussitôt, trois tasses fumantes ainsi qu'une petite assiette de biscuits secs apparurent sur un plateau d'argent, flottant dans les airs à quelques centimètres de McGonagall qui se servit la première, avant que le plateau ne se déplace tout seul vers Rogue, puis vers Dumbledore.

Ce petit entracte fit du bien à tout le monde. Le professeur de métamorphose en profita pour essayer de ranger et classer toutes les informations nouvellement acquises ; celui des potions réévalua leurs chances de succès dans cette singulière affaire ; quant au directeur du château, il se contenta de siroter paisiblement sa boisson chaude, profitant de ce moment de calme.

Une fois les tasses vidées de leur contenu et reposées sur le plateau – qui disparut instantanément – Dumbledore se leva et fit le tour de son bureau. Il s'approcha des étagères sur lesquelles reposaient toutes sortes de livres et d'instruments tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, puis se saisit précautionneusement du Choixpeau Magique qu'il posa par la suite sur un espace dégagé de son bureau - le tout sous le regard attentif des deux autres professeurs.

- Bien, dit-il enfin avec un petit sourire satisfait, je pense qu'il ne nous reste maintenant plus qu'à définir quelles seront nos paires d'étudiant. Nous pourrons ensuite nous en retourner chacun vers notre lit.

Mais alors qu'il allait s'adresser au chapeau afin de lui demander son concours, Dumbledore remarqua le regard perplexe de Rogue et formula plutôt une question à son intention.

- Séverus ? Quelque chose vous tracasse ?  
- Eh bien, à vrai dire, monsieur le directeur, s'exprima l'homme avec délicatesse, je crois bien que nous voilà revenus au point de départ de notre conversation.

McGonagall tourna vers lui un regard incertain alors que Dumbledore sourit, attestant qu'il avait déjà compris où Rogue voulait en venir. Cependant :

- A quoi faites-vous allusion ?, demanda le sorcier avec amusement.  
- Tout simplement au fait que je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ce nouveau travail va nous aider à régler nos problèmes...

McGonagall se détourna aussitôt de son collègue pour regarder à présent fixement son directeur. Face à ces deux paires d'yeux qui le dévisageaient, Dumbledore ne se départit pas de son sourire – qui eut même plutôt tendance à s'agrandir.

- Ah Séverus...!, dit l'homme dans un souffle nostalgique. Depuis ces six années où j'essaie désespérément de mettre un terme à cette inquiétude permanente, je dois avouer qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai malheureusement plus beaucoup de cartes maître dans mon jeu. La ruse, la surveillance, les sorts ou tout autres moyens dont nous disposons n'ont jamais rien donné. Il a donc fallu que j'envisage une autre approche de ce problème...Une approche différente, qui j'espère, saura frapper là où il faut, de la manière et avec la force qu'il faut. Mais, je reconnais également que pour que cette tentative nous apporte un minimum de réussite, il est impératif que deux éléments soient réunis : que la personne que je pense être à la tête de ce groupe soit bien celle à laquelle je pense et qu'en faisant intervenir le Choixpeau, dit le sorcier en regardant le vieux chapeau avec affection, celui-ci saura choisir la bonne personne.

Face à ces paroles pour le moins vagues, Rogue et McGonagall ne purent que rester silencieux et espérer quelques éclaircissements supplémentaires.

- La force des sentiments est une chose incommensurable, soupira Dumbledore. C'est une force face à laquelle personne ne peut lutter et qui a cette capacité extraordinaire de pouvoir changer le cours du temps...et le monde.

Les deux professeurs comprirent simultanément et instantanément où Dumbledore voulait en venir. Rogue manqua de s'étouffer tandis que McGonagall resta un instant abasourdie avant de réagir plus intensément.

- Albus !, s'écria-t-elle à court de souffle, en plaquant une main sur sa poitrine. Ne nous dites pas que votre ultime stratégie pour éviter notre ruine à tous, c'est...c'est...c'est...!

Elle n'arrivait même pas à prononcer le mot tellement c'était énorme à ses yeux. Et histoire de l'achever, elle vit Dumbledore assurer son sourire et les regarder, elle et Rogue, avec une bienveillance déstabilisante. Mais que faire ? Quoi dire ? Tous deux savaient trop bien que lorsqu'il s'agissait de vanter le pouvoir des sentiments, Dumbledore était le plus redoutable des argumenteurs.

- Et...si ces deux éléments ne sont pas réunis ?, murmura finalement Rogue au bout d'un lourd et long silence – affichant alors la tête de quelqu'un qu'on venait de forcer à avaler un litre de potion dépurative.

Question qui reçut alors la plus dumbledoresquienne des réponses :

- J'ai confiance, Séverus...

Face à cela, à bout d'argument - et de force - Rogue et McGonagall déposèrent les armes et se contentèrent d'assister ensuite à la formation des binômes dont les élèves prendraient connaissance quelques heures plus tard.

* * *

**Note** : Et voilà pour celui-ci - en espérant qu'il vous aura plus...et pas trop embrouillés ^^'. Mais rassurez-vous, l'épisode "explicatif" est terminé. Place aux jeunes et à leurs histoires maintenant ! Merci pour vos lectures - surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un p'tit comm, c'est toujours encourageant. Bonne continuation à tous et à bientôt !


	3. Binômes

**Note **: _Salut ^^! Alors, avant de vous souhaiter une "Bonne lecture", je tenais à m'excuser auprès des puristes, car afin de conserver un nombre convenable de personnages originaux, je n'ai pas toujours respecté les réelles différences d'âge qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux. C'est tout ! Sur ce : "Bonne lecture" ;) ._

_

* * *

_Cela faisait maintenant presque dix minutes que Ron et Harry patientaient au bas des escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Comme bon nombre de leurs camarades, dès leur arrivée dans la salle commune, ils avaient eu en premier réflex de chercher du regard un tableau, une affiche ou tout autre information relative à l'annonce qui avait été faite la veille au soir. Mais ils durent rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait rien concernant les fameux binômes d'apposé dans la pièce circulaire.

- Peut-être en bas, dans le hall, proposa Ron avec un petit espoir.  
- Mmouais..., fit Harry. Bah ! De toute façon, je suis d'avis comme Hermione qu'on saura très rapidement avec qui on fait équipe. Après le ramdam que ça a mis hier soir, les professeurs ne s'amuseront pas à nous faire patienter trop longtemps.  
- Pourvu que tu ais raison. Mais surtout, pourvu que...Oh pitié !, se mit soudain à prier Ron, qui joignit ses mains avec une expression d'intense ferveur. Faîtes que je ne sois pas avec un serpentard ! Oh s'il vous plaît, pas avec un serpentard !

Harry sourit, mais ne dit rien.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione fit son apparition, suivie de près par Emy – qui partageait désormais le même dortoir qu'elle. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux incoiffables adressa aussitôt un regard interrogateur à ses deux amis qui lui répondirent d'un léger, mais négatif, mouvement de tête. Connaissant Hermione et son amour du travail, les deux garçons n'avaient pas eu besoin de lui demander à quoi elle faisait allusion dans son questionnement muet : c'était évident – et ils avaient d'ailleurs vu juste.  
Peu après, tous quittèrent la salle commune des Gryffondor dans l'intention de se rendre à la Grande Salle où ils prendraient leur premier petit déjeuner ensemble.

Alors qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à descendre l'imposant escalier de marbre pour arriver à destination, Ron se pencha par-dessus la rambarde pour voir s'il régnait une agitation inhabituelle dans le hall d'entrée du château ou pas. Mais mis à part quelques élèves qui s'y croisaient, aucune activité particulière n'y fut décelable.

- Mince alors !, ronchonna le garçon. Quand est-ce qu'ils vont nous dire avec qui on va devoir travailler cette année ?  
- Tu es si pressé que ça de le savoir ?, lui demanda Hermione, étonnée par son impatience.  
- Parce que toi non, peut-être ?, rétorqua Ron.  
- Moi ? Bien sûr que si, voyons ! Je trouve même que c'est une excellente idée de nous faire collaborer ainsi avec une autre maison. Car au-delà de l'aspect purement studieux, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes est très intéressant, non ?  
- Non !, s'écrièrent Ron et Harry qui, sans être vraiment surpris par l'analyse d'Hermione, ne pouvaient décemment concevoir qu'on qualifie une pareille initiative d'intéressante.

Pour eux, c'était tout, sauf intéressant. C'était un travail qui allait leur demander du temps, des efforts intellectuels supplémentaires, qui empièterait désagréablement sur leur temps libre – ainsi que sur les entraînements de quidditch de Harry – sans parler des éventuels compromis qu'ils allaient se retrouver à devoir faire en fonction de la personne sur laquelle ils tomberaient.  
Donc c'était tout, sauf intéressant.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Emy ?, demanda d'une voix un peu forte Harry pour couvrir la crise qui grondait entre Ron et Hermione, en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui était restée silencieuse derrière eux.  
- Hum...A vrai dire, dit Emy en se grattant la tête, l'air soudain pensive, je crois que je m'en serais bien passée. Mais bon, vu qu'on va avoir du mal à y réchapper, autant trouver des points positifs à la chose, histoire de nous motiver à la tâche.

Et là-dessus, elle fit un grand sourire à Harry qui la regarda incrédule en songeant qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir une telle capacité à relativiser ses problèmes.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient les dernières marches, la rumeur provenant de la Grande Salle se faisait de plus en plus forte. Et pour cause : à cette heure-ci, l'immense pièce qui faisait généralement office de réfectoire était quasiment pleine. Les quatre longues tables étaient dressées et à chacune d'elles, des dizaines d'élèves mangeaient, bavardaient ou regardaient les emplois du temps que les directeurs et directrices des différentes maisons étaient en train de distribuer.

Les quatre amis restèrent quelques instants à l'entrée de la salle, constatant que là encore, aucun élément ne donnait d'informations susceptibles de satisfaire leur curiosité. Renonçant donc pour le moment à essayer d'en savoir davantage, ils se mirent plutôt à chercher du regard des personnes qu'ils connaissaient et qui seraient toujours attablées.

Au travers des mouvements incessants des élèves qui se levaient ou s'installaient, ils finirent par repérer un peu plus loin Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson.

- On va s'installer à côté d'elles ?, proposa Ron. Y'a des places de libres...  
- On te suit.

Les filles s'engagèrent aussitôt dans une allée, tandis que les garçons, dans une autre. Progressant lentement au gré des mouvements des élèves, ils parvinrent enfin à destination, constatant alors qu'en fait, Katie et Angelina n'étaient pas seules. En face d'elles – et jusqu'à présent masqués par un groupe d'élèves qui discutaient devant eux - étaient assis les frères jumeaux de Ron : Georges et Fred. Fred qui était d'ailleurs en train de se faire vertement réprimander par sa directrice.

- Pour la dernière fois, monsieur Weasley : non ! Il n'est pas possible – et encore moins question - que je modifie votre binôme ! Et s'il y a encore parmi vous quelqu'un qui me pose cette question ou fait la moindre remarque à ce sujet, je lui mets une retenue et j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor ! Est-ce que c'est clair pour tout le monde ?

Sur quoi, excédée et son chapeau de travers, McGonagall ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre une réponse et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Suite à cela, Katie et Angelina se gardèrent bien de dire quoi que ce soit et finirent plutôt de boire leur thé. Quant à Fred, il s'abstint de tout commentaire et reporta son attention sur la feuille qu'il tenait entre ses mains, l'air de très mauvaise humeur.  
Témoins interloqués de la scène, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emy se contentèrent dans un premier temps de prendre place sans bruit en échangeant des regards perplexes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda ensuite doucement Hermione à Katie, en attrapant un toast.  
- Ben..., dit Katie à voix basse en faisant une petite grimace, c'est à cause de ces fameux binômes. Lorsque Fred a vu avec qui il était, il a demandé à McGonagall de changer de partenaire. Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils étaient très nombreux à lui avoir déjà demandée la même chose. Alors du coup...Enfin, tu connais McGonagall...

Hermione acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête puis se tourna vers Emy qui affichait la même expression compatissante. Mais réalisant soudain ce que Katie venait de dire, cette dernière revint rapidement sur sa déclaration.

- Attends, ça veut dire que vous savez déjà avec qui vous êtes ?  
- Quoi ?, s'exclama Ron de l'autre côté de la table.

Le garçon n'avait pas pu comprendre l'explication de Katie, mais Emy ayant parlé normalement, il n'eut aucune difficulté pour entendre ce qu'elle dit. Sa curiosité en avait brusquement ressurgi, lui faisant même oublier qu'il avait faim.

- Comment ça se fait ? Y'a rien nulle part !  
- C'est marqué sur ton emploi du temps, grogna Fred. Regarde.

Le garçon étant assis à gauche de son jeune frère, il put ainsi lui montrer la feuille qu'il était toujours en train de fusiller du regard et où figurait effectivement l'emploi du temps des septièmes années assorti d'une annotation individuelle, mentionnant le binôme. Et en l'occurrence, concernant Fred, il s'agissait de...

- Pansy Parkinson ? Nooon ! C'est une blague ?

Ron n'en revenait pas – tout comme ses amis d'ailleurs, qui en restèrent figés sur place. Quelle chance - ou risque - y avait-il pour que l'un d'entre eux se retrouve obligé de supporter la promiscuité de l'une des pires tares de Poudlard ? Une infime. Mais pourtant...

- J'suis dégoûté, pesta Fred pour la vingtième fois en se défoulant sur une boulette de mie de pain qu'il écrasa entre ses doigts. Franchement, je vais devoir me coltiner cette face de pékinois toute l'année !

Et là, l'image de Fred suivit d'un petit chien faisant tout pour lui mordre la jambe fit, un peu malgré lui, éclater de rire Ron.

- Ron enfin !, le reprit aussitôt Hermione. C'est pas sympa !  
- Je suis...désolé !, baragouina le garçon qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. C'est juste que...mmm ! mmmmm ! mmmmm !

Soudain, la bouche de Ron, telle une fermeture éclair, s'était refermée. Portant une main sur ses lèvres qui refusaient de s'ouvrir, le rire du garçon s'était envolé et avait laissé place à un sentiment de panique. Ron regarda alors Hermione en quête de secours, puis Emy, puis Harry...Mais aucun d'eux ne put rien faire. En fait, les trois le dévisageaient, totalement stupéfaits.  
C'est alors que quelqu'un chantonna sur sa gauche :

- Et alors Ronounet...? C'est pas beau de se moquer de son grand-frère bien aimé...

Ron se tourna aussitôt vers Georges qui arborait un rictus triomphant tout en agitant sa baguette magique tel un chef d'orchestre. Comprenant aussitôt d'où le sort provenait, il menaça son frère de son poing et montra de son autre main sa bouche, exigeant silencieusement qu'on lui redonne l'usage de la parole. Mais plutôt que d'agir en ce sens, Georges se pencha vers son jumeau.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? On le laisse comme ça ou pas ?  
- J'sais pas trop, fit mine d'hésiter Fred avec un air vengeur. Au moins, s'il arrêtait de parler, ça ferait des vacances à tout le monde.

Ron baissa alors son poing et, affichant tout à coup une tête de parfait repenti, implora ses frères de faire cesser le sortilège.

- Aller, c'est bon !, soupira alors Fred qui libéra Ron d'un négligent coup de baguette.  
- C'est pas drôle..., marmonna aussitôt celui-ci en se frottant la bouche, heureux de pouvoir à nouveau l'ouvrir.  
- La prochaine fois, réfléchis un peu avant de te moquer des autres, lui conseilla doucement Georges.  
- Ouais, parce qu'il se pourrait bien qu'à l'avenir, on décide de te boucher autre chose que la bouche, sous-entendit dangereusement Fred.

Et c'est sur une grimace fort à propos du principal concerné que l'incident prit fin.

* * *

Un petit moment de silence suivit durant lequel chacun se concentra sur son petit-déjeuner, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, soucieuse de détendre l'atmosphère, demanda à Katie et Angelina avec qui elles allaient faire équipe.

- Moi, avec un gars de Poufsouffle, répondit Angelina. Un certain...McMillan. Ernie McMillan, confirma-t-elle en jetant un œil à son emploi du temps.  
- Oh ! Très bien, approuva Hermione tout en étalant consciencieusement de la marmelade sur son toast. C'est un garçon sérieux.  
- ...et un peu pompeux, toussota Harry – qui s'attira les foudres d'Hermione.  
- « Sérieux », Harry ! Pas pompeux, insista-t-elle en posant son petit couteau à tartiner sur la table. Et si j'étais toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire, j'éviterais de me moquer des autres. Je te signale au passage que je connais le sort dont s'est servi Georges...  
- Et toi Katie, tu es avec qui ?, r embraya immédiatement Emy pour couper court à toute réflexion malheureuse en provenance du banc d'en face.  
- Moi ? Avec...

Mais Katie n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Arrivant de son pas toujours aussi dynamique, McGonagall s'approchait des élèves de sa maison qui n'avaient pas encore reçu leur emploi du temps.

- Granger ! McLane ! Potter et Weasley !, appela-t-elle avec autorité.

Cessant toute activité, les quatre faillirent se mettre au garde à vous. Mais finalement, ils se limitèrent à se tourner vers leur directrice, dans la plus grande discipline.

- Vos emplois du temps !, dit-elle sèchement en tendant à chacun la feuille qui lui était destinée. Allons Weasley, faites un peu attention !

Ron venait de laisser tomber par mégarde sa feuille par-terre – feuille qui glissa bien loin sous la table. Là-dessus, McGonagall s'en alla – préférant ne pas prendre le risque d'entendre de nouvelles réflexions sur les choix du Choixpeau Magique.

* * *

D'ordinaire, la première des choses que les élèves faisaient quand ils recevaient leurs horaires, c'était de les éplucher – chose qu'ils ne firent évidemment pas cette fois-ci. Que ce soit Harry, Hermione ou Emy – Ron étant toujours coincé sous la table à essayer de récupérer son emploi du temps - tous balayèrent frénétiquement la feuille en quête du précieux nom.  
Le premier à réagir fut Harry. Le garçon afficha rapidement un petit sourire satisfait.

- Bonne pioche Harry ?, s'intéressa Fred qui devina que la réponse à venir serait enviable.  
- Je suis avec Roger Davies, de Serdaigle, précisa le garçon - qui ne put cacher son soulagement de ne pas être avec un serpentard.  
- Ah..., lui ?, dit Georges en faisant la moue. J'espère pour toi qu'il est meilleur dans les études qu'au quidditch, parce que sinon...  
- Oh ! Arrête un peu Georges ! Davies est un très bon capitaine de quidditch, fit remarquer Angelina.  
- Et également un brillant élève, ajouta Katie.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?, insista Fred avec mauvaise humeur en regardant Katie.  
-_ Je_ le sais parce qu'on est ensemble au club d'enchantement, rétorqua l'étudiante qui se désintéressa ensuite ouvertement des jumeaux et regarda Harry avec un sourire confiant. Crois-moi Harry, il est super sympa et bon élève. Tu es bien tombé.

Harry la crut sur parole et n'en fut que plus content – et il semblait qu'autour de la table, il n'était pas le seul à partager ce sentiment.

- Hermione ?, demanda le garçon qui, une fois rassuré, s'intéressa au sort des autres et remarqua l'expression de son amie.

Et effectivement, Hermione afficha une mine enchantée lorsqu'elle répondit :

- Je suis avec Adel Rhomson de...  
- ...Serdaiiigle !, s'exclamèrent en chœur Katie et Angelina, avant de se regarder en pouffant comme deux groupies sous l'air écœuré de Fred et Georges.  
- Tssss..., siffla l'un.  
- N'importe quoi..., dit l'autre. Vous êtes vraiment des gamines ! Tout ça parce qu'il se la joue bellâtre, l'autre...  
- Haaan ! Vous n'êtes que deux gros jaloux !, répliqua Angelina.  
- Ah ouais ?, contrattaqua Georges, dédaigneux. Désolé, mais y'a rien chez ce type qui puisse me rendre jaloux !  
- Bien sûr !, railla Katie. T'as raison ! Qui pourrait bien avoir envie d'être beau, gentil, populaire, intell...?  
- Aïe !

Mettant fin d'une manière originale (et douloureuse) à la dispute qui menaçait, Ron émergea soudain de sous la table en se massant le crâne, son emploi du temps brandi d'une main ferme et victorieuse.

- Ça va Ron ?, lui demanda Harry. Tu t'es fait mal ?  
- Hum...non, ça va, marmonna le garçon distraitement. De qui vous parliez, là ?, s'intéressa-t-il plutôt.  
- D'Adel Rhomson, répondit Hermione alors que les quatre élèves de septième année continuaient à se défier du regard.  
- Et...qui c'est celui-là ?, questionna Ron avec des yeux ronds en se tournant vers Harry – qui ne semblait pas être plus au courant que lui.

Hermione regarda alors le plafond et soupira, désespérée d'avoir des amis aussi ignorants.

- C'est un élève de Serdaigle, dit Emy avec un petit sourire - évitant ainsi à Hermione de répondre un peu trop rudement. Un bon élève apparemment même...

Précision qui exaspéra un peu plus les jumeaux Weasley qui pourtant, ne dirent plus rien à ce sujet.

- Aaah ! Il semblerait donc que concernant Hermione, le Choixpeau ait été plus inspiré cette fois-ci, plaisanta Ron qui put enfin découvrir avec qui il allait faire équipe.

Cependant, après un court instant, alors qu'Hermione allait demander ce qu'il en était pour Emy...

- Quoi ? Oh nooon !, se lamenta bruyamment Ron. C'est pas vrai...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'exclamèrent les autres en le voyant si déconfit.

Mais le garçon n'eut même pas la force de répondre. Il tendit seulement sa feuille à Harry, qui la parcourut rapidement à la recherche du nom de celui ou celle qui ne pouvait qu'être à l'origine de cette détresse et qui, dès qu'il le trouva, afficha une tête digne des plus émouvantes condoléances à son ami.

- Il est avec qui ?, s'impatienta Hermione.  
- Marcus Flint.  
- Oups...  
- Aïe...  
- Hou la...  
- Ah ah ! Bienvenu au club !, s'exclama Fred - en même temps qu'il donna une bourrade dans le dos de son frère.

Mais bizarrement, Ron ne goûta pas à la plaisanterie. Et c'est dans un gémissement désespéré qu'il enfouit plutôt son visage dans le creux de ses bras. Harry lui tapota alors maladroitement l'épaule en signe de soutien.

- Eh bien..., dit soudain Emy d'une voix étrange, il semblerait que les couples Gryffondor/Serpentard aient particulièrement inspiré le vieux Choixpeau...  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, demanda aussitôt Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Parce que je suis aussi avec l'un d'entre eux...  
- Quoi ?

Même si elle était loin d'avoir réagi d'une manière aussi expansive que son camarade, il était néanmoins flagrant que ce choix n'avait pas non-plus enflammé Emy. Elle avait immédiatement répondu à la question, en essayant même d'afficher un léger sourire de circonstance, mais...

- C'est pas possible !, s'énerva ce coup-ci Fred en tapant du point sur la table. C'est pas normal, ça ! Y'en a combien encore qui vont devoir supporter ces espèces de...

Mais le passage inopiné de Rogue à proximité du groupe mit un frein brutal et efficace à la diatribe du jumeau. Ce dernier regarda toutefois le directeur de Serpentard s'éloigner avec un regard mauvais.

- Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a manigancé tout ça, maugréa-t-il dès que l'homme fut trop loin pour l'entendre.  
- N'exagère pas Fred, dit doucement Hermione. Le Choixpeau Magique n'est pas influençable. Et puis, quel intérêt aurait-il à faire travailler ses élèves avec ceux qu'il sait pertinemment qu'ils ne s'entendent pas ?  
- « _Quel intérêt_ » ?, répéta Fred, incrédule. Je vais te le dire, moi, l'intérêt : le simple plaisir qu'il va éprouver chaque fois qu'il viendra nous voir pour bien nous rabaisser devant ses petits élèves chéris ! Voilà l'intérêt !

Hermione parut sceptique tandis que Ron, tout à fait convaincu - comme d'autres - en gémit un peu plus fort.

- Et avec qui t'es toi au fait, Emy ?, demanda Fred, toujours aussi mordant.

La jeune fille regarda à nouveau sa feuille et...

- Ewan Lynch.

Mais alors que Harry et Ron parurent à nouveau totalement largués, Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche dans une expression interdite tandis que Katie et Angelina se regardèrent effarées. Quant aux jumeaux Weasley, il passa de longues secondes avant qu'ils ne réagissent enfin sous le regard de plus en plus inquiet d'Emy qui ne comprenait pas leur réaction.

- Hé ben ma pauvre, dit sombrement Georges en remuant lentement la tête.  
- Là...Là franchement, ajouta Fred qui avait mis de côté sa hargne, t'as vraiment pas de chance...


	4. Rencontres

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ?, s'étonna Ron.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ce type ?, demanda Emy, loin d'être rassurée, en regardant tour à tour tous ceux qui avaient réagi.

Il y eut alors un court instant d'hésitation durant lequel les concernés s'observèrent, puis :

- Hé bien, à vrai dire..., commença Fred en se grattant le menton.  
- Oui, comment dire...?, poursuivit son frère dans une parfaite réplique du garçon qui cherche ses mots. Ewan Lynch, c'est un peu le style de personne qu'on préfèrerait éviter d'avoir comme voisin de table. Tu vois le genre ?

Mais dans la mesure où il y avait beaucoup de personnes qu'Emy aurait préféré éviter d'avoir comme voisin, et que chacune affichait des tempéraments très différents, ça ne l'aida pas beaucoup. Par contre, le fait que ce Lynch était un élève de Serpentard - présentant donc certainement des prédispositions aux actions d'un certain effet - qu'il était en septième année - avec une expérience et un potentiel d'élève de ce niveau-là - et qu'Emy connaissait suffisamment de spécimens de cette maison pour lui servir de référence, elle proposa :

- En somme, c'est une sorte de Malefoy en un peu plus efficace. C'est ça ?

Malheureusement...

- Ah non ! Non, non, non..., rejeta aussitôt Georges en agitant son index.  
- Ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable, ajouta Fred. Ils ne jouent pas dans la même division, tous les deux - et tu t'en rendras compte dès que tu auras Lynch en face de toi. Malefoy et lui n'ont rien à voir.  
- Ils ont quand même quelques points communs, fit remarquer Katie en faisant la moue.

Et Angelina d'énoncer devant la mine blêmissante d'Emy.

- Le goût de la persécution, les mauvais coups en tout genre, une adoration sans faille des élèves des autres maisons...  
- Ah, là, j't'arrête !, la coupa Georges. Si Malefoy ira toujours dans le sens des serpentards, il n'en est pas de même pour Lynch !  
- Hein ?

Les quatre élèves de cinquième année tournèrent leur tête vers Georges, incrédules.

- Comment ça, il s'en prend même aux élèves de sa propre maison ?, s'indigna Hermione. Mais quel manque de loyauté !  
- Euh...pousse pas le bouchon Hermione, glissa Ron. Moi, dès lors que quelqu'un s'en prend à des serpentards, j'suis pour !, déclara le garçon avec un grand sourire.  
- Ouais, sauf qu'il ne s'en prend pas qu'à des élèves de Serpentard, andouille !, lui dit Fred. En plus, il ne fait pas ça de la même manière que l'autre avorton...  
- Quoi, il est encore plus retors ?, s'inquiéta Emy qui commençait sérieusement à envisager de prendre le risque d'avoir une heure de retenue mais d'aller tout de même trouver sa directrice pour qu'elle la change de partenaire.  
- Oui et non, fit Katie. Pour l'avoir déjà vu en action, je dirais que c'est quelqu'un qui ne cache pas son animosité envers les autres - il n'a pas le côté sournois de Malefoy. Disons que s'il a envie de s'en prendre à quelqu'un, il le fera qu'il y ait des témoins ou pas.  
- Mouais...De ce que tu dis, sous-entendit Fred.  
- Attends ! T'as pas vu la fois où il s'est choppé Belby en plein devant Rogue et Flitwick ?, insista Katie. Malefoy n'aurait jamais fait un coup pareil !  
- Peut-être, reconnut Georges qui ne lâcha pas pour autant le morceau. Mais pour tous les autres où il n'a rien eu parce qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve, excuse-moi, mais ça veut bien dire qu'il n'y a pas toujours du monde autour. Et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ça ne soit qu'une coïncidence.

A cet instant, Hermione regarda discrètement Emy, qu'elle trouva sans voix, avachie sur le banc, la mine particulièrement blanche. Mais les autres n'y avaient pas fait attention.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi, d'abord ?, demanda Katie, d'un œil soupçonneux, au jumeau.  
- Héhé, ricana Georges. D'aller rendre parfois visite à Rusard dans son bureau permet d'apprendre pas mal de choses...  
- Et vous ?, s'intéressa alors Harry. Vous avez déjà eu à faire à lui ?

Les quatre élèves de septième année se consultèrent silencieusement puis :

- Non, répondit Fred. On ne doit pas avoir des têtes qui ne lui reviennent pas.  
- Et en parlant de tête, il ressemble à quoi ce gars ?, demanda Ron avec une curiosité non-dissimulée.

Mais plutôt que d'entendre une réponse, il vit Katie et Angelina s'étirer un peu et jeter un œil du côté de la table des serpentards. Mais...

- Désolée. Il a déjà dû finir de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Je ne le vois pas, annonça Katie.  
- Moi non-plus, confirma Angelina.  
- C'est pas grave, dit Ron. Vu la situation, on aura l'occasion de le voir dans pas longtemps.  
- Bon !, intervint enfin Hermione un peu fort. Je crois qu'on va en rester là, si ça ne vous dérange pas. C'est le premier jour de cours et...

Elle fit en même temps un mouvement de tête vers Emy qui ne se sentait à l'évidence, pas au mieux de sa forme.

- Bah ! T'en fais pas trop non-plus Emy, hein !, tenta aussitôt de dédramatiser Angelina. Après tout, Lynch n'est pas le premier à...Enfin, je veux dire que...que...  
- Qu'on a forcément exagéré un peu en disant tout ça, se rattrapa maladroitement Katie. Il n'est pas si terrible en fait. Et puis...euh...  
- Et puis c'est quand même le Choixpeau Magique qui a formé les binômes, pensa soudain Harry en affichant un air confiant. N'oublie pas qu'il s'est déjà retrouvé sur ta tête et celle de Lynch. Donc s'il vous a mis ensemble, c'est que tu n'as rien à craindre !

Mais Emy ne trouva pas le moindre réconfort dans cette déclaration - au contraire.

- Oui. Il a dû penser que je serais parfaite pour l'amuser, marmonna-t-elle sarcastique. Au fait, dit-elle en se redressant un peu et en regardant les autres, il est bon élève ?  
- Malheureusement « oui », dirent les jumeaux en chœur.  
- Génial ! En plus, il pourra se foutre de moi !  
- Voyons Emy ! Tu n'es pas une mauvaise élève ! Loin de là même..., dit Hermione en regardant Harry et Ron d'une manière peu flatteuse.  
- Ah forcément, si tu nous prends comme exemples, souffla Harry.  
- J'suis nulle en métamorphose, se plaignit Emy qui ne fit pas attention à la remarque. J'l'ai toujours été...  
- Et alors ? Tu es très forte en enchantements !, s'exclama Ron. Tu dois même être meilleure que...

Mais le garçon se tut suite au regard qu'il se prit de la part d'une certaine personne.

- Ça c'est vrai, confirma Katie. Tu n'es venue qu'une seule fois faire un tour au club et Flitwick s'en souvient encore !...d'ailleurs il nous demande régulièrement pourquoi tu n'y viens pas plus souvent...  
- De toute façon, on ne peut pas être bon de partout, déclara Hermione d'un ton sans réplique.

Les deux garçons de cinquième année échangèrent alors un regard éloquent qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'Hermione, mais ne dirent rien.

- Hé Emy ! C'est pas toi qui m'a dit que maintenant qu'on ne pouvait plus y couper, il fallait trouver des points positif pour se motiver à la tâche, lui lança soudain Harry avec un petit sourire.

Sourire que parvint à lui rendre la jeune fille.

- Tu as raison. Je suis ridicule, se reprit enfin Emy en se montrant plus assurée. De toute façon, j'aurais bien le temps de me plaindre plus tard...Ceci dit, lorsque je t'ai dit ça Harry, je ne m'imaginais pas devoir faire équipe avec quelqu'un comme lui.  
- Et moi donc !, se récria Ron.  
- Et moi alors, on m'oublie ?, râla Fred.

* * *

La conversation en resta là et les minutes qui suivirent permirent au groupe de terminer de prendre plus calmement son petit-déjeuner. Mais lorsque la Grande Salle commença ensuite à se vider, Hermione consulta instinctivement sa montre.

- Aller !, dit-elle joyeusement en se levant. C'est l'heure !

Elle était bien la seule à partir au travail avec autant d'allégresse.

- Hum...Quand faut y'aller, faut y'aller !, déclara plutôt Ron avec fatalisme, en posant son bol sur la table avant d'attraper son sac.

Harry en fit de même. Les huit élèves suivirent par la suite docilement le mouvement vers la sortie où chaque année partirait de son côté. À ce sujet...

- Par quoi on commence aujourd'hui, au fait ?, demanda brusquement Harry.  
- Tu as déjà oublié ?, sourit Emy. Botanique – avec les poufsouffles.  
- Ouf ! On réchappe aux serpentards pour le moment !, s'exclama Ron - sans prendre garde qu'il avait deux élèves de cette maison-là juste derrière lui.

Mais au-delà du regard alarmé que cette réflexion provoqua chez Emy, celle-ci songea soudain à autre chose.

- Dites, Dumbledore nous a bien dit qu'on aurait les sujets en temps voulu. Ce sera quand, à votre avis ?  
- Rapidement, indiqua aussitôt Angelina. Ils seront transmis par les directeurs et directrices de maisons aux élèves de septième année. McGonagall nous a dit tout à l'heure qu'ils nous les feraient passer dès notre premier cours avec eux.  
- Ah...Et quand est-ce que les septièmes années de Serpentard ont Potion ?, demanda Ron sans effusion.

Angelina n'eut pas besoin de ressortir son emploi du temps de son sac, car :

- Maintenant. Et avec nous en plus...  
- Hé bien, bon courage alors !, plaisanta Harry en adressant un petit signe de la main à ceux qui prenaient la direction des cachots tandis que lui et les trois autres, celle du parc.

* * *

Cette première matinée de cours se passa très bien. Les gryffondors eurent donc d'abord Botanique avec les poufsouffles, puis Histoire de la magie avec les serdaigles – matière qui permit, plus qu'aucune autre, de terminer d'échanger les dernières nouvelles avec ceux que les uns et les autres n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de revoir et saluer depuis leur retour au château.

Mais même si ces premières heures furent appréciables, la remise en marche du cerveau de beaucoup fut éprouvante et la perspective d'une pause n'était pas faite pour déplaire.

- J'en peux plus !, se plaignit Ron en avançant comme un zombie vers la Grande Salle. Ce Binns est toujours aussi ennuyeux ! Ils auraient pu changer de prof pendant l'été, franchement...  
- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas content de pouvoir continuer à dormir sans être dérangé pendant ses cours ?, lança Hermione, piquante.  
- Ahah ! Très drôle !

Harry et Emy ne dirent rien mais apprécièrent le spectacle.  
Soudain :

- Hé ! Attendez-nous !

Fred et Georges venaient de les rejoindre – suivis de près par Katie et Angelina. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'aucun des quatre ne paraissait particulièrement enthousiaste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'inquiéta Emy – mettant ainsi un terme à la dispute qui avait commencé entre Ron et Hermione.  
- Rogue..., dit simplement Katie.  
- En dehors de ses récurrentes petites réflexions, il nous a déjà donnés une tonne de devoirs à rendre pour la fin de la semaine, ajouta Georges.  
- Sans parler du fait qu'il nous a soûlés pendant plus d'un quart d'heure en nous obligeant à écouter son petit discours d'encouragement en vue de la, je cite : « ..._pénible tâche qui attend ses élèves, à devoir travailler avec certaines personnes qui n'affichent pas, à l'évidence, les mêmes capacités qu'eux_. ». Pauvre type, va !  
- Bon aller !, s'agaça Angelina. On ne va pas revenir là-dessus toute la journée ! Après tout, on s'y attendait, non ? C'est de Rogue dont on parle, là. Alors maintenant, on passe à autre chose et on va manger !

Et c'est sur un soupir général qu'ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, où se trouvait déjà pas mal de monde.

- Venez ! On va se mettre là-bas !, dit Angelina après un instant d'observation, en pointant du doigt un emplacement libre à la table des gryffondors, là où les huit élèves pourraient s'installer.  
- Hum...Je me demande ce qu'il y a à manger ce midi, dit Ron en se frottant le ventre. Je meurs de f...Aïe !

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers leurs places, il fut brusquement bousculé par quelqu'un.

- Oh ! Pardon Weasley ! Je ne t'avais pas vu, s'excusa, hilare, le seul élève de Poudlard que Ron et les autres n'étaient pas pressés de revoir.  
- C'est ça ouais..., maugréa Ron en massant son bras endolori. Comme si tu ne l'avais pas fait exprès peut-être...

Mais Malefoy ne répondit pas. C'est avec son petit sourire narquois et entouré de ses inséparables Crabbe et Goyle qu'il prit plutôt le chemin de sa table où il rejoignit Zabini, Bullstrode, Parkinson et Flint. À la vision de ces deux derniers, Fred et Ron affichèrent subitement la même tête dégoûtée.

- Je ne me languis vraiment pas le premier cours de métamorphose, confia Fred.  
- Pourquoi ?, demanda Harry.  
- Parce que dès que j'aurai vu McGonagall, il faudra alors que j'aille trouver cette face de morue pour lui donner le sujet du dossier et commencer à travailler avec elle. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de vomir.  
- Et moi alors ?, dit Ron. Il l'a déjà, l'autre...Je me languis encore moins qu'il vienne me voir !  
- À mon avis, si ce n'est pas toi qui fait le déplacement, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que _lui_, s'en donne la peine, fit remarquer Hermione avec une certaine pertinence.  
- Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus, il faudrait que je lui coure après ?, s'emporta Ron. Alors là, il peut toujours rêver !

Et sur ces mots, le garçon alla s'assoir, la mine boudeuse.

Ne souhaitant pas en rajouter - mais n'en pensant pas moins - Emy, Hermione et Harry se regardèrent en silence et s'apprêtèrent à prendre place aux côtés de leur ami, lorsque :

- Hé Harry !

Celui-ci se retourna alors sur Roger Davies qui arrivait à grandes enjambées dans sa direction. Il était alors accompagné d'une autre personne qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais rencontré.

- Salut !, lança Roger avec un grand sourire, sitôt qu'il fut arrivé au niveau des élèves de Gryffondor.  
- Salut Roger.  
- Alors ? On va faire équipe cette fois-ci, Harry, dit Roger en lançant un clin d'œil à son futur partenaire.  
- Ouais ! Et j'en suis très heureux !  
- Moi aussi !

Puis, Roger constatant que l'attention de beaucoup s'était portée sur le garçon qui l'accompagnait.

- Ah...Au fait, pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, je vous présente Adel Rhomson. On est dans la même classe et en l'occurrence, il va travailler avec...  
- Moi !, lança Hermione - qui émergea soudain de derrière Katie et Angelina.

Katie et Angelina qui, contrairement à Fred et Georges, n'étaient pas allées s'assoir et avaient préféré rester au plus près des deux arrivants.

- Oh ? Donc, tu es Hermione, c'est ça ?, demanda poliment Adel avec un sourire particulièrement charmant.

Et sans être spécialement attiré par la gent masculine, Harry comprit au premier coup d'œil – tout comme Ron qui se renfrogna un peu plus – pourquoi Adel jouissait d'une telle popularité. Ce grand métisse aux yeux verts en amande et aux cheveux très courts, avait un visage très avenant. Sa voix était douce, posée. Tout en lui inspirait la sympathie. Et si en plus il était bon élève...

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit Hermione – à l'évidence déjà sous le charme.  
- Parfait alors. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais très brillante. J'espère que je saurai être à la hauteur...

Harry remarqua aussitôt l'expression écœurée des frères Weasley d'un côté et le teint tout à coup écarlate des filles de l'autre.  
Mais brisant tout à coup ce spectacle riche en émotions, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

- Bien...Si ça te dit Harry, intervint à nouveau Roger, on pourrait se retrouver à la bibliothèque pour bosser tout ça. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
- Euh...ouais, approuva Harry qui trouva l'idée excellente. Par contre, tu as le sujet ? Parce que moi...  
- Pardon ! Bien sûr.

Harry vit alors Roger ouvrir son sac pour y chercher une pochette.

- Il s'agit de : « _Un sorcier pourrait-il survivre dans le monde des moldus ?_ ». Ça te parle ?  
- Un peu oui ! Ceci dit, je ne pense pas qu'il serait très objectif de prendre mon cas comme référence, plaisanta Harry.

Adel avait suivi l'exemple de son camarade et avait également sorti une pochette.

- Nous, ça sera : « _Elfes, gnomes et farfadets – Quelle place pour eux dans notre société ?_ ». Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Hermione ?  
- Waouh ! Fabuleux !

Adel et les autres parurent surpris par ce débordement de joie. Seuls Harry, Ron et Emy purent le comprendre. Pour s'investir avec une telle ferveur dans la libération des elfes de maison, Hermione ne pouvait voir dans ce sujet qu'une magnifique occasion de laisser à nouveau s'exprimer toute cette frustration qui sommeillait en elle par rapport à la place que les sorciers avaient injustement donné à ces pauvres créatures.

Emy regarda alors Harry et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Je me demande si Adel n'aura pas besoin d'un peu la freiner...  
- Tout à fait d'accord.

* * *

Maintenant que les présentations étaient faites et que la Grande Salle était quasiment pleine, les deux élèves de Serdaigle décidèrent de se retirer.

- Bon, et bien à ce soir alors Harry, dit Roger. On se retrouve à la bibliothèque vers six heure et demi, c'est bon ?  
- Ouais, très bien.

N'ayant pas encore entendu parlé d'entraînement, le garçon était donc tout à fait libre. Et l'avantage supplémentaire qu'Harry trouva à faire équipe avec Roger était qu'en étant lui aussi un joueur de quidditch, ils arriveraient toujours à se mettre d'accord sur leur emploi de temps.

- Hermione, pareil ? Six heure et demi là-bas aussi ?, proposa Adel.  
- Parfait !, répondit la jeune fille qui se languissait de commencer au plus tôt son dossier.

Et c'est à cet instant où Roger et Adel s'apprêtaient à partir et que les élèves de Gryffondor allaient prendre place, que Katie vit soudain rentrer dans la Grande Salle un groupe d'élèves et fit cette remarque :

- Tiens Emy, regarde ! Le gars avec qui tu es tombée, il est là-bas. C'est lui, Lynch.

* * *

À peine ces paroles furent-elles prononcées que Roger et Adel stoppèrent tout mouvement et se jetèrent un regard furtif qui passa inaperçu auprès des autres, avant d'observer Emy avec politesse mais attention. De son côté, cette dernière était bien en peine de reconnaître qui que ce soit dans le groupe désigné - ne s'agissant que d'élèves de septième année qu'elle n'avait jamais fait que croiser, deviner qui était Lynch dans le lot lui fut impossible.

Elle aurait alors pu demander un peu plus de précisions à Katie, mais sentant soudain le regard des deux élèves de Serdaigle posé sur elle, elle se détourna de son objectif premier pour leur faire face, expectative. Devant son expression, Roger et Adel se reprirent aussitôt, affichant un air soudain embarrassé.

- Il y a quelque chose ?, finit par leur demander Emy.

Les deux se regardèrent à nouveau, davantage gênés.

- Ah...désolé, marmonna alors Adel – dont l'air penaud faillit faire glousser Katie et Angelina de plus belle. C'est juste que...que...  
- ...que pour être en cours parfois avec lui, poursuivit Roger, on s'était justement demandé qui avait bien pu tirer le gros lot...avec Lynch.  
- Et apparemment, c'est toi, conclut Adel – qui afficha cette fois-ci un sincère regard navré.

À cet instant, la conversation dont le serpentard fut au centre quelques heures plus tôt se rappela au bon souvenir d'Emy. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas cru ses amis lorsqu'ils s'étaient soudain ravisés en disant qu'ils avaient exagéré leurs dires, que Lynch n'était pas si terrible que ça...Cependant, leur attention l'avait touchée et rassurée. Mais là, tout remonta d'un coup et elle fut prise d'une espèce de nausée en se disant qu'elle avait vraiment dû hériter du pire des pires.

Pourtant, malgré cette désagréable sensation, elle avait décidé depuis un moment déjà de faire face et de prendre les choses les unes après les autres – autant que pourrait se faire, bien entendu. Donc, d'abord commencer par rencontrer le spécimen en question et ensuite, voir comment ça virerait entre eux en tâchant de ne pas trop se laisser influencer par tout ce qui pouvait se raconter - au pire, il y aurait de toute façon toujours assez de professeurs aguerris dans cette école pour la défendre d'un psychopathe récidiviste.

Ainsi, malgré d'avoir en face d'elle deux têtes désolées,

- Hé oui, c'est moi, confirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire fataliste mais conciliant...qui acheva de déstabiliser tout le monde.

Là-dessus, Adel et Roger s'en allèrent - pour de bon, cette fois-ci - et les gryffondors purent prendre place auprès de leurs camarades pour déjeuner.

* * *

Durant le repas, Emy, Harry et Ron – grâce aux indications de leurs amis – purent enfin mettre un visage incertain sur Lynch. Mais dans la mesure où ils se trouvaient à bonne distance de la table des serpentards, tout cela demeura assez vague.  
C'est pourquoi, entre ce flou persistant et l'idée émise par Hermione un peu plus tôt qu'il ne faudrait sans doute pas compter sur un élève de Serpentard pour faire le premier pas, Emy décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'aller trouver directement son partenaire imposé dès son repas terminé.

- Pardon ?, s'exclama Ron qui en laissa retomber son troisième morceau de tarte.  
- Et tu devrais venir avec moi d'ailleurs, lui soumit Emy. De toute façon, tu es avec Flint. Alors il faudra bien que...

La proposition n'emballa pas du tout Ron. Mais en ayant d'un côté Emy qui l'attendait pour y aller et de l'autre, Harry et Hermione qui lui lancèrent le même regard insistant, le garçon n'eut guère le choix et se leva de mauvaise grâce, abandonnant ainsi sa tarte à la mélasse – qu'il était certain de ne jamais finir, tellement persuadé que les évènements à venir lui couperaient l'appétit.

* * *

Il était d'ailleurs temps que les deux gryffondors se pressent, car à peine arrivaient-ils à hauteur des portes de la Grande Salle, qu'ils y croisèrent un groupe de serpentards qui quittaient le réfectoire – groupe dans lequel se trouvait justement des élèves de septième année, dont Lynch.

Emy regarda alors Ron en quête d'une idée d'abordage, mais le garçon ne paraissait vraiment pas inspiré. Si bien que la jeune fille prit spontanément son courage à deux mains et au moment où Lynch s'apprêtait à passer devant elle, leva timidement une main pour se faire remarquer, et :

- Excuse-moi. Ewan...

Mais malgré son intervention, le garçon passa devant elle sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Emy en resta coi. Elle ne voyait pas comment il n'avait pas pu la remarquer. Elle se tourna alors vers Ron, affichant un air ennuyé, mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules en faisant une moue éloquente. Tout ça ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde. Voir un serpentard se soucier d'un gryffondor était du domaine du rêve...ou du cauchemar.

Emy soupira et s'apprêta donc à renoncer en songeant qu'elle aurait sans doute d'autres occasions de recroiser le garçon, lorsqu'elle remarqua soudain le petit sourire que s'échangèrent Bullstrode et une autre fille qui fermait la marche du groupe et qui signifiait clairement qu'elle venait de se faire refouler en bonne et due forme à la grande joie de ces deux pestes.

Alors là, malgré sa première décision qui consistait à laisser tomber pour le moment – décision qui lui convenait pourtant mieux – de voir ces deux filles se moquer d'elle aussi ouvertement et s'imaginer par dessus le marché le plaisir que Lynch devait éprouver à cet instant en lui ayant mis un tel vent devant ses amis, la fit bondir. Alors tant pis pour ses bonnes résolutions, mais Emy ne put se taire. Elle prit une bonne inspiration et devant le regard effaré de Ron,

- LYNCH !

Ce coup-ci, le garçon l'entendit et montra même un signe d'attention. En fait, c'est tout le groupe - pour ne pas dire la grande majorité des élèves qui se trouvaient à proximité - qui s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Emy s'en sentit devenir instantanément pivoine, mais qu'importe. Qu'importe qu'elle n'aime pas être sous les feux de la rampe, qu'elle se soit mise volontairement dans une situation qui l'indisposait, que Ron la regarde avec des yeux ronds, que ce ne soit pas là la manière la plus diplomatique qui soit pour se présenter. S'il fallait en passer par là, elle le ferait. Elle savait être gentille et tolérante, mais il y avait des limites.

Restée plantée avec son air décidé – malgré la rougeur persistance de ses joues – au beau milieu de l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Emy attendait désormais que quelque chose se passe.  
Elle vit alors Lynch se détacher tranquillement du groupe sous le regard excité de ses camarades et s'avancer vers elle. Mais avec ce qu'elle en avait déjà entendu, Emy redouta brusquement qu'il ne lui jette un sort sur le champ. Fort heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Le garçon resta plutôt un moment droit et silencieux à la considérer.

À cet instant, Emy saisit parfaitement ce que les jumeaux Weasley avaient voulu dire quand ils racontaient que Lynch et Malefoy « _ne jouaient pas dans la même division_ ». Que ce soit par rapport à leur physique respectif ou à ce qui émanait d'eux, il n'y avait effectivement aucun rapport.

Pour ne pas être petite, Emy n'avait jamais été impressionnée par la carrure de son « collègue » de même année de Serpentard qui était certes grand, mais plutôt fluet. De son côté, Lynch devait à peu près faire la même taille que Malefoy, mais sa corpulence était nettement plus athlétique. Il faisait parti des personnes « bien bâties », comme on dit. Ce châtain aux cheveux courts avait en outre un visage aux traits fins, des yeux marron clairs aussi pétillants qu'intelligents et aurait pu, s'il n'avait pas appartenu à la maison souffrant de la pire réputation (qu'il entretenait apparemment volontiers), donner une première impression d'attirance singulière. Mais son physique contrastant avec ses agissements n'était pas ce qui avait le plus interpellé Emy.

Contrairement à de nombreux élèves de Serpentard, Lynch avait une certaine prestance, une certaine classe, mais surtout, sans avoir jamais eu l'occasion de se retrouver face à lui en duel, un pouvoir impressionnant se dégageait de lui. Était-ce dû à un charisme inné qui imposait une soumission naturelle aux autres ? À des démonstrations aussi incroyables qu'effrayantes qui ne permettaient plus de remettre en cause ses aptitudes aux combats ou tout simplement en magie ? Les deux peut-être ? Toujours est-il qu'Emy comprit pourquoi, en sachant comment il se comportait, il valait mieux éviter d'avoir Ewan Lynch comme voisin de table – surtout si on avait une tête qui ne lui revenait pas.  
Et là, à cet instant, vu la manière qu'il eut de la dévisager, Emy craignit fortement d'avoir une tête qui avait du mal à passer.

Les yeux plissées dans une expression calculatrice, son regard était froid, aussi distant que la barrière naturelle qu'il imposait aux autres. Emy eut l'impression de se faire passer aux rayons-X.  
Pourtant, suite à ces quelques éprouvantes secondes durant lesquelles la jeune fille regretta de ne pas avoir suivi sa première idée, les traits de Lynch changèrent du tout au tout et une lueur particulière étincela un bref instant dans son regard. D'un air méfiant et réfléchi, il passa à un amusé teinté de dédain.

- Tu m'as appelé ?, demanda-t-il enfin tout tranquillement, avec un petit sourire, sous les ricanements de ses camarades.  
- Oui, répondit le plus sobrement Emy – qui aurait volontiers soufflé de soulagement, mais qui dû, pour des raisons évidentes, se retenir de le faire. Je suis...  
- Je sais qui tu es, la coupa brusquement Lynch. Va à l'essentiel s'il te plaît, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Passablement déstabilisée – surtout en entendant rire un peu plus fort les serpentards qui assistaient au spectacle, Emy tâcha néanmoins de garder au mieux son assurance.

- Hé bien, dans la mesure où nous allons devoir travailler ensemble, je me demandais si tu aurais quelques minutes à m'accorder pour qu'on puisse s'organiser.

Face à cette demande, Lynch ne se gêna pas pour lâcher un profond soupir. Apparemment, que ce soit la gryffondor ou le serpentard, aucun des deux n'envisageait cette future collaboration avec joie et gaité. Cependant :

- Maintenant, je n'ai pas le temps. Peut-être ce soir, répondit négligemment et seulement le garçon en se tournant vers la sortie.

La discussion semblait donc être terminée pour lui. Deuxième claque. Mais à ce petit jeu...

- Hé dis donc !, s'énerva Emy. Je ne suis pas à ton service, je te signale ! Alors, si tu es occupé maintenant ou ce soir, je peux le comprendre. Par contre, tu me dis clairement quand tu es dispo., compris ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer mon temps à...

Mais Emy s'était brusquement tue. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Lynch avait fait volte-face et se retrouva à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle – sans que qui que ce soit ne l'ait vu bouger. Son visage était fermé, son regard glacial, dur. À l'évidence, le garçon n'aimait pas qu'on le contrarie – ou n'en avait-il tout simplement pas l'habitude ?  
Et il se trouva que la réaction d'Emy lui avait déplu au possible.

Dans tout le fond de la salle, un silence lourd tomba brutalement – quelques professeurs perçurent même du devant de la pièce, installés à leur table, que quelque chose se passait. Pourtant, personne ne bougea, personne ne dit rien. Tous laissèrent Ewan et Emy dans leur premier face à face. Face à face durant lequel, malgré l'envie qui la prit soudain de fondre en larmes, la jeune fille teint bon et soutint tout le temps qu'elle put le regard de son « partenaire » avant de baisser enfin le sien.

Lynch souffla alors légèrement et se recula, sans pour autant avoir l'air réjoui par cette situation – contrairement à ses camarades qui y virent s'exprimer toute la supériorité d'un serpentard.

- Si tu es si pressée que ça de commencer, dit-il ensuite en faisant abstraction du reste. Rendez-vous ce soir à six heure à la bibliothèque. Et tâche d'être à l'heure.

Cette fois-ci, Emy ne redit rien – elle n'aurait de toute façon pas été en état de le faire – et regarda Lynch s'éloigner, suivi de près par sa cour au bout de laquelle, Milicent Bullstrode lui adressa un petit rictus victorieux.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'Emy n'avait toujours pas bougé et accusait le coup, d'autres élèves de Serpentard passèrent devant elle et Ron – Ron qui était discrètement venu se mettre à son niveau et l'observait en faisant une grimace appropriée.

- Et oui..., commenta Malefoy de sa voix traînante en arborant un magnifique sourire. Faut savoir rester à sa place, McLane. Les Sang-Pur en haut et les Sang-de-Bourbe, en bas.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?, s'empourpra aussitôt Ron qui se plaça devant Emy avec un regard assassin.  
- Oh la ! On se calme Waesmoche, rigola Malefoy. Et puis tu sais, si j'étais toi, je m'occuperais de mes affaires plutôt que de celles de cette...fille. N'oublie pas avec qui tu fais équipe cette année, mon vieux...

Là-dessus, il s'écarta légèrement et laissa entrevoir Marcus Flint qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Le garçon à l'expression de troll lui adressa alors un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

- Tu sais quoi Weasley, dit-il ensuite, on a qu'à faire comme les autres. On se retrouve ce soir à la bibliothèque. Comme ça, on pourra travailler tous ensemble, bien comme il faut.

Et c'est dans un grand éclat de rire général que Malefoy et sa bande quittèrent la Grande Salle, sous le regard désabusé des deux gryffondors.

- Hé ben..., soupira finalement Ron. Ça promet...

* * *

- Alors Albus, avez-vous remarqué quelques chose ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
- Oh, pour le moment, je n'ai encore rien à dire ou même à penser.

- Nous attendons depuis six ans, Minerva. Alors, que sont quelques semaines de plus ? Laissons au temps le temps de réaliser son œuvre. Les choses sont actuellement en train de se mettre en place. Ensuite seulement, nous aviserons...

* * *

**Note** : Salut tout le monde ^^ !

Alors, quelques petites choses à vous dire...

D'abord, "merci" beaucoup pour vos lectures et l'intérêt que vous montrez pour cette histoire - ça me fait très plaisir =^o^=.  
Ensuite, j'ai trouvé le petit bouton qui permet désormais à tout le monde de poster des comm. (un grand merci à la personne qui m'a aidée d'ailleurs - elle se reconnaitra ;) ), donc si le coeur vous en dit, surtout ne vous gênez pas pour me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça :) .  
Et pour finir, ne pensant pas pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre avant quelques jours, juste vous souhaiter de  
**Bonnes vacances **(pour ceux qui en ont - moi, par exemple, je n'en ai pas ^^') et un **Joyeux Noël **^^ !  
*j'espère quand même vous mettre la suite d'ici le jour de l'An...*

Donc, Bonne continuation à tous et à bientôt !  
ewanna.


	5. Première séance

**Note :** Bonjour à tous ^^ !  
Bien, j'espère que vos fêtes de fin d'année se passent pour le mieux. Voici donc la suite. Alors, bonne lecture et Une bonne Année à venir pour tout le monde ^^ !

* * *

Après une telle fin de repas, Ron et Emy abordèrent leur après-midi beaucoup moins sereinement que leur matinée – et dans la mesure où leur rencontre avec les élèves de Serpentard s'était, en plus, déroulée à la vue de tous, ni l'un ni l'autre ne fut épargné par les remarques et commentaires assez peu encourageants de leurs camarades.

Une fois les cours terminés, les quatre amis s'étaient directement rendus dans leur salle commune - car même si en ce premier jour, les professeurs ne les avaient pas noyés sous une montagne de devoirs, ils en avaient néanmoins déjà à rendre pour le lendemain.  
Mais passé un petit moment à apprendre des leçons ou lire quelques pages de manuels, Emy consulta une dernière fois sa montre puis se tourna vers Ron, l'air hésitante.  
- C'est six heure moins dix, on devrait y aller, non ?  
- Hum...T'es si pressée que ça ?, grogna Ron.  
- Non, pas vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qui arriverait si je m'amusais à arriver en retard après son aimable invitation...

Ron soupira et ferma d'un coup sec son livre de botanique avant de se lever.

- OK, on y va !  
- On y va tous !, lança soudain Hermione en rangeant plus délicatement ses affaires. De toute façon, vous, vous devez y être pour six heure et Harry et moi, pour six heure et demi. Alors...

Ce qui était surtout vrai, c'est que Harry et Hermione – conscients de la chance qu'ils avaient eu de tomber sur deux élèves de Serdaigle réputés sympathiques – feraient leur maximum pour apporter leur soutien à leurs amis. Et cela commença par ne pas les laisser se rendre seuls à la bibliothèque, là où Emy et Ron redoutaient un peu d'aller en de pareilles circonstances.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, chargés de leur sac de cours dans lesquels ils avaient mis toutes les affaires qu'ils pensaient pouvoir leur être utiles, les gryffondors arrivèrent dans le couloir au bout duquel se trouvait la bibliothèque.  
C'est alors qu'émergeant de l'autre côté de la galerie, et se rendant visiblement au même endroit qu'eux, ils virent apparaître l'élève la plus extravagante de l'école – qui marchait alors aux côtés d'un garçon de sa maison.

- Salut Luna !, claironna Harry. Salut Marc...Hé bien, il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui le Belby. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Marcus Belby n'avait en effet pas répondu au salut de Harry. Il s'était contenté de passer d'un pas rapide et ignorant devant les quatre élèves de Gryffondor avant de disparaître dans la bibliothèque.  
- Salut tout le monde ! Oh..., souffla ensuite Luna, l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Je pense que c'est à cause de la personne avec qui il doit faire son dossier : une fille de Poufsouffle – Hannat Abbot, je crois. Je l'ai entendu dire que c'était une fille trop émotive pour leur sujet.  
- Qui est ?, s'intéressa Ron.  
- « _Comment obtenir la paix dans le sang ?_ »...ou « _S'entretenir avec les démons des eaux_ »..., réfléchit un instant Luna. Je ne me souviens plus trop...

Emy et Hermione échangèrent un regard discret mais significatif. Les deux sujets n'ayant rigoureusement aucun rapport entre eux, toutes deux étaient prêtes à parier qu'en vérité, ce n'était ni un titre, ni l'autre. Mais comme il s'agissait de Luna, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça.

- A moins qu'il ne soit contrarié à cause de son altercation avec Ewan Lynch, cet après-midi...  
- Pardon ?

Cette nouvelle interpella davantage les gryffondors.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment es-tu au courant ?, demanda aussitôt Ron.

Luna se gratta la tête et replongea dans ses souvenirs.

- J'en ai entendu parler tout à la l'heure dans notre salle commune. Si j'ai bien compris, les serdaigles et les serpentards avaient cours d'astronomie ensemble cet après-midi. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, parce qu'on voit mal la Lune et les autres planètes en pleine journée. À moins que le professeur Sinistra n'ait voulu essayer d'observer des cométoïdes bondissantes – il y en a beaucoup à cette période de l'année mais leur queue ne sont visibles que lorsque les rayons du soleil se réfléchissent dessus...

Remarque qui ne fut suivie d'aucun commentaire.

- ...C'est là que les deux garçons se seraient attrapés. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.  
- Mouais..., marmonna Ron – qui réagit brusquement. Hé, attendez ! Vous vous souvenez de ce que Katie a dit ce matin ? Apparemment, ce n'est pas la première fois que ces deux-là ont maille à partir ensemble.  
- Vous croyez que Belby serait dans le collimateur de Lynch ?, s'inquiéta Emy.  
- Oh...ça ne serait pas la première fois que deux élèves s'accrochent, minimisa Hermione.  
- Ouais mais là, commença Ron, il s'agit de...  
- «_ Il s'agit _» d'un élève que nous ne connaissons pas, trancha Hermione. Alors, pas de psychose avant l'heure, d'accord ? Lynch-Belby, ça peut très bien être un Harry-Malefoy. Inutile de dramatiser dès qu'on parle de ce garçon !

Là-dessus, elle regarda Emy en espérant que le message était bien passé.

- Et maintenant, on a du travail ! Alors, tous à la bibliothèque !

Et sans même avoir l'idée de la contredire, les quatre autres suivirent Hermione dans le silence.

* * *

À cette heure-ci, la bibliothèque était déjà bien remplie. Il s'y trouvait les studieux, les inquiets et bien entendu, une grande partie des élèves concernés par l'élaboration de ce fameux dossier.  
À peine dans les lieux, tous les cinq balayèrent la grande pièce du regard et c'est là que celui d'Emy s'arrêta sur une personne en particulier – sans pouvoir se retenir d'émettre une petite plainte.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, demanda Harry.  
- Il est déjà là, soupira Emy. Au moins, c'est lui qui est en avance – pas moi qui suis en retard...  
- Oooh ! Tu fais équipe avec Ewan Lynch ?, observa alors Luna – qui malgré de s'être trouvée dans la Grande Salle le midi, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoique ce soit. Pauvre Emy ! Tu n'as pas de chance. Tout le monde dit que...  
- ...que rien du tout !, la coupa Harry avec un sourire crispé en l'entraînant avec lui vers l'avant. Très bien ! Hé bien Emy, on n'est pas loin. On va aller s'assoir à une table à côté de la tienne. Vous venez, les autres ?  
Flint n'étant toujours pas arrivé, Ron suivit volontiers Harry, Hermione et Luna jusqu'à une table vide. Quant à Emy, restée seule près de l'entrée, elle respira un bon coup puis s'approcha silencieusement de l'endroit où Lynch s'était installé...seul – fait qui réconforta un minimum la jeune fille.  
En effet, au-delà de l'appréhension qu'elle éprouvait à devoir passer autant de temps en compagnie d'un garçon qu'elle devinait pouvoir la foudroyer en un instant, s'imaginer également devoir travailler entourée de tous ceux qui l'escortaient habituellement, n'en était que plus désagréable. Fort heureusement, Lynch était seul et bien seul. Autour de lui, il n'y avait aucune trace de ceux qui s'étaient moqués d'elle un peu plus tôt.  
De son côté, malgré d'avoir immédiatement remarqué son arrivée, Lynch n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Le regard posé sur un livre d'enchantements, il semblait patienter tranquillement, comme n'importe quel autre élève.  
Arrivée à son niveau, Emy hésita un instant puis murmura un vague :

- Bonsoir...

Le garçon daigna alors lever les yeux et la regarda, toujours debout de l'autre côté de la table où de nombreux ouvrages étaient posés. Rare point rassurant, même si son expression n'était pas particulièrement avenante, elle n'était plus aussi sévère et inquiétante. Lynch semblait indifférent à sa présence, tout simplement.

- Bonsoir, répondit-il cependant en se redressant un peu et en posant son livre.

Puis ne voyant pas Emy bouger,

- Tu as l'intention de rester plantée comme ça longtemps ?, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Sans plus attendre, la jeune fille tira une chaise et s'installa.

Ils avaient beau être entourés de plus d'une centaine d'élèves, ses amis pouvaient se trouver juste à côté et Lynch ne donnait pas plus l'impression de vouloir la transformer en moulin à café, Emy ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal-à-l'aise...comme si elle venait de pénétrer en territoire hostile.  
Essayant de relativiser, elle se dit qu'après une entrée en matière comme celle qu'elle avait connu, c'était tout à fait normal. Donc elle fit de son mieux pour faire comme si et tâcha de se comporter comme avec n'importe quel autre étudiant.  
...ce qui aurait très certainement été possible si celui-ci ne lui donnait pas l'impression de plonger au fond de son âme chaque fois qu'il la regardait – ce qui arrivait, fort heureusement, très peu souvent.

Emy sortit ensuite ses affaires. Une fois chose faite, elle releva la tête vers son voisin et demanda du ton le plus dégagé qu'elle put :

- Tu as le sujet ?

Lynch renifla alors discrètement et la considéra à nouveau. Un petit moment après, il lui répondit enfin, tout en se saisissant d'une pochette sombre semblable à celles que Roger et Adel avaient dévoilé un peu plus tôt.

- Oui, Rogue me l'a donné ce matin. Il s'agit d'un travail sur les animaux fantastiques. Sur leurs mœurs et habitats, précisa-t-il en faisant glisser la pochette vers Emy.

Celle-ci s'en empara et lut le titre avant de l'ouvrir pour constater, un peu déçue, qu'il n'y avait pour ainsi dire rien à l'intérieur. En la voyant faire, Lynch eut un rictus moqueur.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?, dit-il alors en croisant les bras. À ce qu'il y ait un sommaire et le noms des livres où aller chercher des informations, peut-être ?

Emy se sentit rougir et reposa aussitôt la pochette sur la table.

- J'sais pas, dit-elle en haussant légèrement les épaules. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Mais quand il s'agissait de prendre les choses en main et de diriger, Lynch pouvait se montrer un peu moins dédaigneux qu'à l'ordinaire...

* * *

C'est une demi-heure plus tard que Roger et Adel arrivèrent à leur tour. Ayant de suite repéré Harry et Hermione, ils allèrent les rejoindre et se présentèrent à leur table, l'air d'aussi bonne humeur qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée.  
De Marcus Flint, Ron n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle. Et si cela l'arrangeait pour moitié (n'étant pas pressé de commencer), ça le contraria tout autant.

- Humpf ! Ça m'aurait étonné qu'il arrive à l'heure celui-là, marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il déplaçait ses affaires pour permettre à Roger de s'installer.

La table étant suffisamment grande, Adel, Hermione, Harry et Roger n'avaient pas trouvé d'inconvénient à rester assis au même endroit pour travailler, chacun de son côté. Luna et Ron n'avaient eu qu'à se décaler un peu et tout fut parfait.

- Hé voilà !, s'exclama soudain joyeusement Hermione, en sortant sous le regard effaré d'Adel – et amusé des autres - tout un tas de livres, de documents, d'articles et de photos ayant trait aux différentes créatures dont leur sujet parlait. Avec ça, on va déjà pouvoir sélectionner ce qui est le plus important et en faire des parties. Il y a plusieurs possibilités – le mieux serait qu'on les essaie toutes. Puis on pourrait faire un tri et classer ce qui est secondaire pour en faire des sous-chapitres. J'ai aussi déjà repéré dans la bibliothèque d'autres livres qui traitent de certains cas particuliers qui pourraient nous servir d'exemples – ou de contre-exemples – on n'aura qu'à tous les lire. Et je connais aussi un elfe de maison qui accepterait certainement qu'on l'interviewe. Peut-être même nous indiquerait-il d'autres êtres qu'on n'aurait qu'à aller rencontrer pour avoir les témoignages les plus vraisemblables possible. Ensuite, on n'aura plus qu'à aborder tous les thèmes auxquels on n'aura pas encore pensé. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Mais Adel n'en dit rien du tout. Les yeux ronds et la bouche à moitié ouverte, il regardait Hermione, complètement ahuri, en ayant du mal à réaliser ce qui lui tombait dessus. Quant à l'autre binôme, que ce soit Harry ou Roger, entre l'enthousiasme stupéfiant d'Hermione et la tête que faisait toujours Adel, ils avaient bien du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire.  
Ceci-dit, le raclement de gorge, agrémenté du regard sévère que leur adressa soudain Hermione, les rappela à l'ordre et ils décidèrent alors de se mettre eux aussi à l'ouvrage – certes, dans un certain désordre, mais dans une bonne ambiance.

* * *

À côté d'eux, Luna continuait paisiblement sa dissertation sur les différents moyens de soigner les brûlures de salamandre et Ron regardait alternativement la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque - en maudissant Flint de lui avoir dit de venir pour rien - et la table où Emy travaillait.

Un moment après, un petit groupe de Serpentard fit son apparition dans la pièce. Apercevant Flint dans le lot, Ron se redressa brusquement - attirant l'attention de ses voisins de table. Hermione et Harry lui adressèrent alors un petit sourire encourageant – auquel le garçon eut bien du mal à répondre.

- Oooh ! Et tu es avec Marcus Flint, toi ?, s'étonna à nouveau Luna - qui fit le rapprochement entre le comportement de Ron et le serpentard, qui, pendant que ses amis s'installaient, s'avançait vers leur table avec un sourire louche. Tu n'as pas de chance, alors. Il n'hésitera pas à te jouer de mauvais tours s'il le peut – il adore ça.

Assommé par les vérités toujours aussi mauvaises à entendre de sa voisine, Ron n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre - car Flint était déjà là, à côté de lui. Insensible aux regards inamicaux que beaucoup lui lancèrent, le garçon donna une petite tape dans le dos de Ron et lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter à le suivre.

- Aller viens Weasley ! On va aller s'assoir entre potes.

Ron vira au vert, Harry et Hermione échangèrent une grimace et à la table des serpentards, des éclats de rire se firent entendre. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'était d'abord imaginé, Ron n'alla pas retrouver les Malefoy, Parkinson et autres Crabbe ou Bulstrode - car Flint se dirigea vers la table où Emy et Lynch étaient déjà...  
Ainsi, si la volonté du serpentard avait été de l'intimider en le faisant s'assoir entre lui et un autre élève de sa maison - qui faisait généralement forte impression sur les autres - Flint se trompa complètement. Car loin de désapprouver la chose, Ron fut au contraire soulagé d'aller rejoindre l'une de ses amies.

Mais ce qu'aucun n'avait soupçonné, c'est qu'au moment où Flint poserait ses affaires sur l'autre bout de table déjà occupée, Lynch interromprait son travail pour se tourner vers lui, l'air revêche.

- Dis-moi, il n'y a pas d'autres tables de libres ?

Ces paroles eurent beau être prononcées dans le plus grand calme, aucun des trois autres ne put ignorer l'avertissement qui sommeillait derrière. Et si Flint essaya vainement de garder la face devant ses amis – qui scrutaient la scène – en dévisageant Ron comme s'il était responsable de ce rejet, là encore, personne ne fut dupe : ce n'est pas la seule présence de Ron qui importuna Lynch, c'était celle de Ron _et_ Flint - Lynch ne lâcha d'ailleurs pas ce dernier du regard tant qu'il n'eut pas récupéré ses affaires et se soit éloigné de sa table. Emy le vit ensuite pousser un soupir d'exaspération avant de se tourner vers elle, les sourcils relevés dans une attitude interrogatrice – à laquelle il valait mieux ne pas répondre. La jeune fille replongea plutôt son attention sur son parchemin, où elle listait jusqu'alors diverses idées pour son dossier.  
Mais l'inspiration s'était envolée. Cette fausse impression de calme dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée durant un moment avait disparu et ses pensées se tournèrent une fois de plus vers son énigmatique voisin, dont elle fut à nouveau surprise par le comportement.  
Elle se demanda alors s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne dans tout le château qui inspirait autre chose que de l'agacement ou un sentiment blasé à Lynch ? Mais de la manière dont il regarda à plusieurs reprises ses camarades de maison par la suite, elle eut cette certitude que « non »...

* * *

Les échanges de regard furent d'ailleurs monnaie courante ce soir-là.

Il y eut d'abord Ron qui rechercha désespérément du réconfort auprès de Harry et d'Hermione. Il faut dire que le garçon s'était retrouvé, au bout du compte, assis au milieu des serpentards qui l'avaient regardé tout du long avec jubilation, batailler pour suivre ce que Flint lui disait au sujet de la décoction hoqueteuse et autres potions dont ils devaient faire l'inventaire avant de discuter sur les usages propres et communs, pour finir par proposer une préparation de leur invention - que Flint avait déjà prévu de faire boire à son coéquipier.  
...et le groupe put bien se délester de Parkinson, que Fred finit par venir chercher à reculons, et de Malefoy, qui s'en alla rejoindre sa partenaire – une élève de Poufsouffle à qui il comptait bien faire pis que pendre durant toute l'année – il se trouva toujours trop de personnes nuisibles autour de Ron pour ne pas le miner...

Et puis, ce fut Hermione qui zyeuta régulièrement Emy pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle et surtout, il y eut Harry qui finit par remarquer Adel et Roger qui observaient fréquemment et avec insistance tantôt Lynch, tantôt Belby. Mais se souvenant de ce que Luna leur avait rapportés, il pensa que les deux garçons de Serdaigle – très certainement témoins de l'accrochage dont leur camarade avait été victime durant le cours d'Astronomie – souhaitaient simplement vérifier que l'incident était bel et bien clos entre eux...

* * *

C'est ainsi que près de deux heures après être arrivés à la bibliothèque, les binômes commencèrent à se séparer.

La première paire à s'en aller fut celle de Ron et Flint – malgré d'avoir été celle qui avait commencé à travailler en dernier. Mais ce ne fut pas pour déplaire à Ron, car cette première rencontre fut véritablement une épreuve. Entre Flint et ses sous-entendus douteux et le reste de la bande qui l'avait traqué pendant plus d'une heure, le garçon ignorait si dans ces conditions il tiendrait le coup toute l'année.  
Suivirent Harry et Roger. Là, rien à signaler : les deux garçons étaient véritablement ravis de faire équipe ensemble. Il leur faudrait simplement éviter de faire dévier un peu trop souvent leurs discussions sur le quidditch et leur dossier devrait être prêt à temps.  
En avant-dernière position, Lynch et Emy. Les deux se quittèrent dans la même émotion que ce qu'ils s'étaient trouvés : le détachement – et ce, surtout en provenance de l'un des deux.  
Pour finir, comme beaucoup l'auraient parié : Hermione et Adel – Adel, qui malgré d'être un bon élève, sortit de la bibliothèque avec une tête comme une citrouille.

Serdaigles, serpentards, poufsouffles et autres gryffondors se retrouvèrent donc tous dans leur salle commune respective, là où ils purent aussi bien trouver un peu de calme et de repos qu'échanger leurs impressions sur cette première séance.

* * *

Quelques secondes après avoir franchi le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Hermione trouva ses trois amis en pleine conversation devant la grande cheminée, installés dans les fauteuils moelleux qui meublaient en partie la salle des gryffondors. Elle posa son sac au pied de l'un des sièges vides et se posa à son tour.  
Observant d'abord rapidement l'expression de chacun, elle ne put se retenir de poser cette question qui avait certainement déjà dû être formulée :

- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

Elle s'adressa en tout premier lieu à Ron - dont la mine éprouvée lui laissa à penser qu'il était celui qui avait le plus besoin de réconfort.  
Et en effet, avant que le garçon ne lui réponde, elle put entendre une sorte de lamentation qui retranscrivit à merveille son état.

- Ça a été horrible, dit Ron dans un murmure. Encore pire que ce que je ne l'avais imaginé...

Il tourna alors son visage blême vers Hermione et d'un air accablé raconta :

- Ce Flint est un vrai fléau...En plus, j'ai eu droit aux sarcasmes incessants des autres...Et tu sais quoi, Hermione ? Notre sujet traite des potions. Des potions ! Je travaille avec un serpentard sur un sujet pour lequel en cas de besoin, il faudra que j'aille trouver Rogue...Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça...?

Et sur ces mots, Ron s'écroula dans son fauteuil, complètement anéanti.

- Ron..., soupira Harry en lui posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule.  
- Tu sais que si ça ne se passe pas bien avec Flint...Enfin, je veux dire : « Si ça devient trop difficile avec Flint », se reprit Hermione qui réalisa que la situation actuelle méritait certainement qu'on la qualifie comme telle, il y a aussi McGonagall – pas que Rogue. Elle n'autorisera jamais qu'un élève profite de ce travail pour persécuter quelqu'un de sa maison !  
- Ouais, je sais mais...

Visiblement, Ron avait besoin de se remettre.  
Hermione échangea alors un regard navré avec Harry, puis espérant obtenir une réponse plus enjouée de sa part :

- Et toi, Harry ? Apparemment, ça se passe plutôt bien avec Davies, non ?

Ce à quoi le garçon aurait volontiers répondu par un grand « Oui ! », mais ne souhaitant pas en rajouter une couche auprès de ceux qui s'en tiraient moins bien, il se contenta de répondre sobrement qu'il était plutôt satisfait.

- Et toi, Emy ?, demanda enfin prudemment Hermione en se tournant vers son amie.

Cette dernière commença par soupirer. Mais pas du soupir las ou affligé - davantage de celui de l'expectative. Pour s'être cependant déjà faite une petite idée du caractère de Lynch, elle savait dans quelle direction se tourner. Toutefois :

- Ma foi, dit-elle incertaine, ça s'est moins mal passé que ce que je ne le craignais. Pour schématiser, il m'a dit « bonjour », « bonsoir » ; mettait moins de cinq minutes à me répondre quand je lui posais une question – même s'il paraissait agacé chaque fois que je le faisais ; il ne m'a pas, à premières vues, lancée de sort à mon insu et n'a pas tiré non-plus une tête de cinq mètres quand il a fallu décider de se voir au moins deux fois par semaine pour travailler ensemble. Je pense qu'il s'est résigné à son sort et peu importe qui bosse avec lui. Dès lors que je lui fous au maximum la paix et ne le contrarie pas trop, je ne devrais pas avoir à craindre grand chose...du moins, c'est ce que je crois – et espère...  
- Oh ! Exactement comme Adel et moi !, s'exclama Hermione. Euh...concernant le nombre de fois où l'on a décidé de se retrouver à la bibliothèque, précisa-t-elle dans la foulée.

À la tête que firent soudain Ron et Harry, les deux filles devinèrent que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prévu ce genre d'emploi du temps de son côté. Mais Hermione ne fit pas de commentaire et continua sur son idée.

- Donc si tu veux, on pourrait faire en sorte que ces jours-là correspondent. Comme ça, même si on ne travaille pas à la même table – chose que ton partenaire a l'air de préférer – tu sauras quand même que je suis là.  
- Bonne idée. Merci.  
- Ceci-dit, poursuivit Hermione, j'ai été stupéfaite de voir comment il a éjecté Flint.  
- Moi aussi, dit Harry.  
- Moi, j'ai été dégoûté, se désola Ron. J'espérais tellement travailler à côté de l'un d'entre vous plutôt qu'avec ces espèces de...Qu'est-ce qu'il a avec Flint, à votre avis ?

Harry et Hermione affichèrent la même ignorance.

- Je pense qu'il est avec Flint comme il est avec tout le monde, murmura soudain Emy, l'air troublé. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une impression – tant on lui découvrira bientôt des amis dans d'autres maisons...  
- Ah ouais ? Lesquelles ?, lança Harry, sarcastique. Tu vois un poufsouffle ami avec lui ?...et comme il ne faut pas compter sur un serdaigle – vu les regards soupçonneux que lui ont lancé Roger et Adel tout à l'heure – et encore moins sur un gryffondor...  
- Hum...Tu dois avoir raison, reconnut doucement Emy. Après, j'avoue que tant que ça ne se passe pas trop mal, je n'en demande pas plus.  
- J'n'en demanderais pas plus, moi non-plus..., se lamenta une dernière fois Ron.

Peu de temps après, la salle commune commença à se vider. Et cette première journée de cours ayant été assez riche en émotions diverses pour tout le monde, les quatre amis décidèrent finalement de faire comme les autres et montèrent se coucher.

* * *

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un nouvel épisode dramatique eut lieu quelques temps plus tard, que certains eurent la confirmation que la fin était désormais bien proche...


	6. Dans un souffle

**Note** : Salut ! Voici la suite. Alors, bonne lecture et Bonne Année à tous ^^ !

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les élèves prirent peu à peu leurs marques. Comme à chaque début d'année, il fallait se remettre progressivement - mais rapidement - dans le rythme des cours à suivre, des devoirs à faire et des activités extra-scolaires à honorer – sans parler des cinquièmes et septièmes années qui avaient, en plus de tout cela, à gérer l'avancement de leur dossier.

Comme prévu, Harry et Hermione n'eurent pas à se plaindre. Les séances - et les semaines - passant, les deux élèves apprécièrent de plus en plus ce travail et leur partenaire.  
Malgré d'être aussi peu organisés l'un que l'autre, Harry et Roger avaient réussi à un tant soit peu mettre un plan de travail en place. Et entre les recherches faites d'un côté et les informations puisées de l'autre auprès du professeur Burbage ou de Harry lui-même, les deux garçons étaient confiants et même assez fiers de ce qu'ils avaient déjà accompli.  
Adel réussit facilement à suivre la cadence d'Hermione. Se prenant même au jeu, il se rendait volontiers à la bibliothèque durant de longues heures pour parfaire un dossier qui, comme tous les travaux d'Hermione, promettait de rester dans les anales de Poudlard.

Mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour Emy et Ron...  
Ce dernier réchappait désormais assez régulièrement à la présence de « la bande à Malefoy » durant ses têtes à têtes avec Flint, mais celui-ci compensait à lui tout seul l'absence de ces acolytes. Le serpentard ayant rapidement cerné les forces et faiblesses de son partenaire, il s'en donna à cœur joie – même Fred et Georges qui étaient spécialistes en idées saugrenues et harcèlement moral n'arrivaient pas à sa cheville. Ainsi, après chaque nouvelle séance, c'est un Ron toujours plus déboussolé qui retournait dans sa salle commune où ses camarades ne pouvaient que l'inciter à aller se plaindre auprès de McGonagall (ce que l'orgueil parfois mal placé du garçon lui interdisait de faire) ou lui proposer quelques potions insolites aux odeurs et couleurs toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres et qui étaient censées revigorer en deux temps trois mouvements celui qui les absorbait.  
...mais pour avoir vu l'état dans lequel s'était retrouvé un élève de première année à qui Ron avait préféré d'abord faire goûter l'une des mixtures, celui-ci envisagea finalement de n'en boire qu'au cas où il préfère se rendre à l'infirmerie plutôt qu'en face de Flint – ce qui ne saurait guère tarder...

Quant à Emy, la situation avec Lynch ne s'étant pas dégradée (elle ne s'était pas améliorée non-plus), elle aurait pu dire qu'en fin de compte, tout n'allait pas trop mal. Sauf que...  
Sauf qu'il apparut rapidement dans son paysage « bibliothéquesque » une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et dont la présence durant leurs cours communs lui suffisait amplement : Millicent Bulstrode.

Si Malefoy avait Parkinson, au comportement maniéré et démonstratif que la fille affichait en permanence aux côtés du septième année, certains auraient pu penser que Lynch avait Bulstrode.

Cependant, si elle s'était amusée à pousser l'analyse, Emy en serait sûrement arrivée à la conclusion que cette association était impensable – et ce, pour diverses raisons parmi lesquelles celle que le garçon ne gratifiait pas Millicent de regards plus enjôleurs que Flint ou tout simplement que tous deux n'avaient strictement rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Ils avaient beau appartenir à la même maison et, sur la forme, partager apparemment le même goût de la persécution vis-à-vis de certains, il y avait quelque chose dans le fond qui les différenciait profondément – mais pour ça, Emy aurait été incapable de dire de quoi il s'agissait...si tant est qu'elle se soit amusée à essayer de le faire.

Pourtant, malgré ces impressions inexplicables, lorsque Bulstrode se présentait à leur table – c'est à dire souvent, dans la mesure où, tout comme Hermione et Adel, elle avait calqué ses séances à la bibliothèque sur ceux de Lynch et Emy – le serpentard ne lui disait rien. Rien d'encourageant, mais rien de décourageant non-plus. Que ce soit à elle ou aux autres, il présentait toujours cette forme d'indifférence qui faisait sa marque de fabrique et dans laquelle Bulstrode devait voir un comportement macho de beau ténébreux qui faisait craquer des filles comme elle. Ainsi, le simple fait de la tolérer sans l'éjecter était vécu par ceux qui s'intéressaient à la chose (dont notamment Millicent) comme un acte significatif.  
...et bien évidemment, le fait que Bulstrode soit amie avec Parkinson n'arrangeait rien.

Pour preuve, le lendemain de leur première séance, imaginant que le fait de s'apprêter à travailler ensemble toute l'année détendrait un minimum l'atmosphère, lorsqu'elle croisa Lynch au petit-déjeuner, Emy avait utopiquement essayé de lui arracher une esquisse de sourire...En réponse à quoi, elle s'était pris un magistral nouveau vent. Désabusée et songeant qu'il n'y avait sans doute rien à comprendre – et plus rien à espérer sur le plan relationnel – la jeune fille tenta de se faire une raison et comptait bien, désormais, se concentrer uniquement sur son travail sans se préoccuper du reste.  
...et tout ça aurait pu être la solution la plus adéquate si ce nouveau refoulage ne s'était pas produit devant une Bulstrode et une Parkinson aux anges.

Deux jours ! Durant deux jours entiers Emy avait dû prendre sur elle d'une manière incroyable pour que les moqueries et caricatures dont elle fut l'objet de la part des deux pestes de Serpentard ne mènent personne à l'infirmerie. Harry et Ron avait bien essayé de leur côté de motiver Emy à riposter – quitte à lui donner volontiers un coup de main – mais heureusement, le pragmatisme et la sagesse d'Hermione avaient eu raison des deux garçons et Emy était parvenue à garder son sang-froid.

Donc, si l'on mettait de côté la présence envahissante et calamiteuse de Bulstrode, Emy n'avait presque pas à se plaindre de sa nouvelle collaboration.

* * *

C'est ainsi que les jours passèrent. L'automne frais et venteux laissait peu à peu place au froid piquant d'un hiver proche.  
Dans ces conditions, sortir se promener dans le parc du château pour se détendre entre les cours, ou une fois la journée terminée, devenait de moins en moins plaisant.

Fort heureusement, quelque temps après ce changement climatique, une nouvelle vint divertir les élèves et leur sortir la tête des bouquins.

- Hé regardez !, s'exclama en premier Ron, en pointant du doigt une affiche nouvellement placardée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Première sortie de l'année à Pré-au-Lard ! J'en rêvais...  
- Hum, je crois en effet que ça va faire du bien à tout le monde de sortir un peu d'ici, confia Emy.  
- C'est pour la semaine prochaine, précisa alors Hermione qui lisait attentivement l'affiche. Ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin de m'acheter une nouvelle plume.  
- Et moi quelques affaires pour calmer Flint, dit alors Ron le regard rêveur.  
- Comme quoi ?, s'intéressa Harry avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
- Roooh...quelques bricoles ! Comme de l'encre brûlante éclaboussante, un crayon piqueur ou pourquoi pas, une baguette explosive à retardement. Quoi ? J'en peux plus de ce type !

Durant son énumération, Hermione l'avait regardé avec un air désespéré.

- Aller venez, les entraîna plutôt Emy vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, au p'tit-dej' !

* * *

Sitôt arrivés dans la Grande Salle, les quatre amis allèrent prendre place. Un peu plus loin, à la table de Serdaigle, ils aperçurent Adel et Roger, déjà installés et apparemment en grande conversation avec un autre garçon de leur maison. La scène laissa Harry un instant songeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Hermione.

Harry la regarda, sortant de sa rêverie.

- Oh...Rien de particulier, répondit-il avec un léger haussement d'épaule. C'est juste que depuis quelques temps, j'ai remarqué que Roger et Adel étaient assez souvent en compagnie de Belby.  
- Et alors ?, s'étonna Emy. Après tout, ils sont dans la même classe, non ? Ça n'a rien d'anormal.  
- Mmouais, c'est vrai, reconnut Harry en faisant la moue. Mais comme à ma connaissance, ils n'étaient pas particulièrement amis tous les trois...Enfin, ça n'a pas grande importance.

Là-dessus, il attrapa un toast qu'il commença à beurrer. La discussion s'orienta ensuite naturellement vers leur emploi du temps et les craintes que tous avaient concernant la « surprise » que leur aurait préparée Hagrid pour leur toute première heure de la journée.

Un petit moment après, une fois leur petit-déjeuner pris, ils décidèrent de se rendre directement dans le parc, près de la cabane du garde chasse (et accessoirement professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques) pour ce fameux cours tant redouté. Mais en quittant la Grande Salle, aucun des trois autres ne sembla relever le fait qu'Emy n'avait pu s'en aller sans avoir auparavant jeté un dernier coup d'œil expressif vers les différentes personnes qui avaient alimenté leur conversation en ce début de matinée...

* * *

Il régna dans les couloirs de Poudlard durant cette semaine-là une légèreté particulière et révélatrice. Tous les élèves - et en particulier ceux qui avaient vu leur année brusquement surchargée sans rien avoir demandé - se languissaient de pouvoir sortir de l'enceinte du château et de partir vadrouiller, flâner dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, là où les devantures des boutiques et autres portes de maison, richement décorées tout au long de l'année, leur permettraient de faire un break avec tout ce qui caractérisait, et généralement épuisait, la vie d'un étudiant.

- Ah ! C'est enfin le week-end ! Vivement demain !

Il était quatre heure de l'après-midi, le vendredi qui précédait la première sortie autorisée de l'école. Les élèves des différentes maisons sortaient de leur dernière heure de cours, et à l'évidence, Ron était l'un de ceux qui se réjouissaient le plus de pouvoir s'éloigner quelques heures durant de ses leçons, devoirs et autres séances de torture avec Marcus Flint.

- Tiens ? Ça veut donc dire que tu n'as pas de rendez-vous studieux ce soir ?, le taquina Hermione en lui lançant un regard en coin.  
- Ah non, pitié ! J'ai déjà donné pour cette semaine !, s'étrangla Ron sous le petit rire de Harry et Emy.

Ainsi, la soirée qui suivit fut l'une des plus agréables que les quatre amis connurent depuis la rentrée des classes. Après un bon repas, ils s'étaient retrouvés, non-pas à la bibliothèque pour travailler, mais devant un agréable feu ronflant dans la grande cheminée de leur salle commune où, pour une fois, il ne fut pas question de parler des sujets qui fâchent, mais plutôt de ce que chacun projetait de faire le lendemain.

Malheureusement, au dernier moment, le programme fut quelque peu perturbé.

* * *

- Où est Emy ?, demandèrent en même temps Harry et Ron.

Trop impatients pour attendre sagement au bas de l'escalier de leur dortoir que les filles aient terminé de se préparer, les deux garçons avaient préféré quitter leur salle commune et aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner pour s'occuper. Mais en ne voyant arriver qu'Hermione dans la Grande Salle, alors qu'ils avaient prévu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard tous ensemble, leur discussion de l'instant s'arrêta subitement et l'étonnement se lut sur leur visage.

- Elle ne se sentait pas bien, expliqua Hermione avec un air navré. Elle est restée couchée.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?, demanda aussitôt Ron.  
- Elle avait pourtant l'air d'aller très bien hier soir..., ajouta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Oui, je sais, soupira Hermione. Mais ce matin, elle a commencé à se plaindre de maux de tête et de ventre dès son réveil...  
- C'est pas de chance – avec le beau temps qu'il fait en plus, aujourd'hui. Elle doit être dégoûtée, grimaça Ron.  
- Un peu, oui. Mais je lui ai dit qu'il y aurait d'autres sorties et qu'on lui ramènerait ce qu'elle comptait s'acheter là-bas.

Sur quoi, Hermione sortit de sa poche un petit papier où étaient listés plusieurs objets magiques qu'on ne pouvait se procurer qu'à Pré-au-Lard et le montra aux deux autres, avant de prendre place à leurs côtés pour se servir un verre de jus de citrouille.

* * *

Une heure après, le hall d'entrée était plein à craquer d'élèves surexcités qui n'attendaient plus que le feu vert de Rusard pour quitter les lieux.

- Yes ! Enfin la délivrance !, s'exclama Ron en levant les bras au ciel, alors qu'il descendait les marches permettant d'accéder au parc du château.  
- Et alors Weasley, se fit soudain entendre une voix trainante et agaçante qui stoppa net Ron dans son élan, on se languissait d'aller pouvoir lécher les vitrines des magasins ? C'est vrai que ça au moins, c'est gratuit...

De grands rires moqueurs suivirent l'intervention toujours aussi déplaisante de Malefoy, lorsque celui-ci doubla, escorté de Crabbe et Goyle et accompagné de ses petits camarades de classe, les trois élèves de Gryffondor. Ron le fusilla du regard tandis que Harry avait déjà sorti sa baguette magique pour répondre à cette énième provocation. Heureusement, Hermione fut plus rapide pour s'interposer que Harry pour viser.

- Non mais tu es dans quel camp, Hermione ?, s'énervèrent Ron et Harry. Tu n'en as pas marre de cet abruti qui passe son temps à nous empoisonner l'existence ?  
- Mais bien sûr que si, voyons !, rétorqua Hermione. Simplement, qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il se passerait si vous commenciez _vous_, par lui tirer dessus ? Non-seulement ils riposteraient tous ensemble, mais en plus vous seriez considérés comme responsables du trouble ! Alors du calme ! On les laisse partir devant et on passe la bonne journée qu'on a l'intention de passer, c'est tout !

C'était difficile à admettre - et surtout frustrant à vivre - mais Hermione avait une fois de plus raison. Les trois laissèrent donc de la marge entre eux et le groupe de Serpentard, puis ils reprirent tranquillement leur marche.

- N'empêche, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir me défouler sur lui un jour, marmonna Ron en fixant d'un air mauvais Malefoy qu'on distinguait un peu plus loin.

Harry et Hermione n'alimentèrent pas la polémique, mais :

- Oh ! Mais ça, ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger si on y réfléchit un peu, annonça tranquillement une personne.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent brusquement pour faire face à Adel et Roger qui marchaient juste derrière eux et avaient ainsi pu entendre leurs échanges.

- Tiens ? Salut !, lança Harry d'un ton à nouveau amical. Alors, vous allez à Pré-au-Lard, vous aussi ?  
- Hé oui !, répondit Roger avec un grand sourire. Ça va faire du bien de penser un peu à autre chose qu'aux ASPIC...  
- C'est vrai !, s'exclama soudain Ron. On est toujours en train de se lamenter sur notre sort et nos BUSE, mais vous, c'est pas mieux.  
- C'est même pire, corrigea Roger.  
- Au fait, Hermione..., glissa Adel en se rapprochant de la jeune fille. Je ne t'embête pas longtemps avec ça, mais j'ai réussi à dénicher le bouquin dont tu m'as parlé sur « _La naissance des Fées et des Elfes_ ». Alors, si tu veux le lire, je peux te le passer.  
- Waouh ! Génial ! Tu es génial Adel !, bondit de joie Hermione - qui était très loin de paraître embêtée par son intervention. Je n'arrivais pas à y mettre la main dessus ! Mais comment as-tu fait pour te le procurer ?

Les deux commencèrent alors à parler avec engouement de la tonne de travail qu'ils avaient déjà projeté d'accomplir durant la semaine à venir, sans ne même plus tenir compte des trois autres qui les accompagnaient.

- Mais ils sont complètement fous !, articula lentement, les yeux ronds, Roger qui regardait Adel et Hermione gesticuler sous l'effet de l'excitation.  
- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, approuva Ron.  
- Mmouais...On dirait bien qu'Hermione a sacrément déteint sur Adel, constata Harry.

Puis passé cet instant de stupéfaction, les trois se firent une raison et se mirent plutôt à bavarder avec entrain de la saison de quidditch.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, tandis que les élèves avaient déjà atteint le village de sorciers et commencé sa visite, contrastant avec l'ambiance détendue et joyeuse qui animait tout le monde, installé autour de la table qui meublait la salle des professeurs, Dumbledore devait à nouveau faire face aux craintes de certains de ses collègues quant à sa manière d'agir.

- Cela fait maintenant plus de deux mois que cette initiative a été mise en place, mais pourtant, nous n'avons encore aucun résultat, Dumbledore !, s'impatientait à nouveau le professeur Flitwick.  
- Je sais tout cela, Filius, répondit calmement le directeur de Poudlard. Mais comme je crois déjà vous l'avoir expliqué à de nombreuses reprises, je ne m'attends absolument pas à obtenir un résultat immédiat et flagrant. C'est au contraire, un travail de longue haleine qui ne portera ses fruits qu'à la fin.  
- Mais enfin, c'est de la pure folie !, s'alarma Flitwick - qui gigotait de plus en plus sur sa chaise. Cela veut donc dire que nous devrons attendre le dernier moment pour savoir si ça a marché ou pas ?  
- En quelque sorte, oui, dit le sorcier avec un petit sourire.  
- Mais...  
- Filius !, intervint sèchement McGonagall. Si vous avez autre chose à proposer, je vous en prie, ne vous gênez pas, nous vous écoutons.

Flitwick se retrouva alors face à Dumbledore qui, assis sur sa chaise, avait joint ses mains dans une position d'attente polie ; au professeur de métamorphose qui, muré dans le silence, conservait son air pincé et outré ; et enfin, face à Rogue qui, bien que sarcastique sur le sujet, ne donnait pas franchement l'impression de le soutenir.

- Très bien, capitula le minuscule professeur. Dans ce cas, tout comme vous, j'attendrai de voir comment tout ça se terminera...

Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle. Au moment où il atteignait la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le directeur et :

- Malgré tout, sachez que j'ai confiance en vous, Dumbledore, ajouta-t-il sous l'air sceptique de McGonagall. Mais comme vous le savez, j'aimerais simplement que nous mettions un terme au plus vite à toute cette affaire.

Et il sortit. Le bruit de ses pas s'éloignant de la pièce résonnèrent quelques secondes, le temps que les premières réactions quant à l'inhabituel comportement nerveux dont il faisait preuve ne se fassent entendre.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Et qu'a-t-il voulu dire, Albus ?, questionna McGonagall en tournant vers le directeur deux sourcils en accent circonflexe, tandis que Rogue demeurait silencieux mais attentif. Je comprends que cette affaire puisse nous troubler - et ce, de différentes manières - mais là, je trouve qu'il...  
- Comme vous le dites si bien, ma chère Minerva, l'interrompit poliment le vieux sorcier, chacun vit les évènements à sa façon...et selon son propre vécu. Le professeur Flitwick et moi-même nous sommes déjà longuement entretenus à ce sujet et je comprends les motivations qui le poussent à réagir de la sorte. Cependant, il faut bien com...

Dumbledore se tut soudain. Son expression bienveillante avait brusquement laissé place à un masque figé où son regard pétillant sembla tout à coup loin, braqué vers un évènement resté invisible aux yeux des autres. Sous l'air interloqué et passablement inquiet de ses collègues, il se redressa ensuite et ferma les yeux dans une attitude d'intense concentration. McGonagall et Rogue restèrent silencieux – se doutant que quelque chose se passait, sans encore savoir quoi.

Et soudain...

* * *

Le village de Pré-au-Lard n'avait pas encore revêtu ses habits de fête, mais le dépaysement à lui seul suffisait aux élèves pour se sentir légers et heureux.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Roger et Adel avaient fait route ensemble et c'est toujours ensemble qu'ils allèrent à la boutique Scribenpenne. Hermione y acheta sa plume ainsi que quelques affaires pour Emy, tandis que Roger y trouva des parchemins.

- Vous restez avec nous ?, demanda ensuite Ron aux deux serdaigles au moment où ils sortaient de la papèterie. On va chez Zonko maintenant !

Adel consulta sa montre et fit un signe de tête à son camarade.

- Pourquoi pas, dit alors Roger avec un sourire.  
- Ron, enfin !, protesta Hermione. Ne me dis pas que tu as vraiment l'intention de dépenser ton argent dans de telles futilités ?  
- Mais bien sûr que si !, confirma Ron, tout à sa joie.  
- Mais...  
- Laisse-le, la coupa Harry, plus indulgent. Avec ce qu'il doit en baver, si ça l'aide un peu à tenir le coup, ce n'est pas bien méchant.

Hermione soupira ouvertement mais ne dit rien et suivit les quatre garçons.

* * *

Ils restèrent un petit moment dans le magasin à observer, tester ou encore s'amuser avec les dernières nouveautés proposées (comme la « pile électrocutante métamorphosable » qui tenta particulièrement Ron) ou encore les bons vieux gadgets maintes fois éprouvés par les élèves de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de chez Zonko, les bourses de certains s'étaient considérablement allégées, mais en contrepartie, des sacs remplis de farces en tout genre se balançaient joyeusement aux bras de leurs nouveaux propriétaires. Et tandis que les trois gryffondors se mirent ensuite à discuter de leur prochaine étape, l'attention de Harry fut soudain attirée par Adel qui, à quelques mètres de lui, consulta à nouveau sa montre.  
Ce ne fut pas tant l'acte en lui-même qui interpella Harry, mais plutôt la contrariété mêlée d'impatience qui résulta de cette observation chez le garçon - contrariété que Roger tenta comme il put de rendre la plus discrète possible.

- Mince ! Ma bulle hurleuse !, s'exclama brusquement Ron, qui venait de faire tomber par mégarde l'un de ses précieux achats au moment où il se battait avec ses sacs pour réussir à tous les tenir d'une seule main.  
- Bouge pas, dit Harry. Je vais la chercher.

La bulle ayant roulé jusqu'aux pieds de Roger sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive, Harry s'approcha sans se faire remarquer des deux serdaigles, qui lui tournaient alors le dos, et put ainsi saisir quelques bribes de leur messe basse.

- Il nous a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait avant onze heure, murmura Adel, tendu. Il est bientôt onze heure et demi et il n'est toujours pas là !  
- Calme-toi, s'il te plaît !, tenta de le modérer Roger – bien qu'il parut lui-même étrangement nerveux. Je suis sûr qu'il viendra.

N'ayant pas compris grand chose à ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais ne pouvant pas non-plus prendre le risque d'en écouter davantage, Harry dut se résoudre à ramasser la bulle et à la rapporter à son propriétaire.

- Ah ! Merci Harry !, dit Ron en rangeant aussitôt l'objet - resté fort heureusement endormi - dans l'un de ses sacs.  
- Bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'aller boire une bierraubeurre aux Trois Balais maintenant ?, proposa ensuite Hermione en se frottant les mains.

Il est vrai qu'après une matinée passée en grande partie dehors, rentrer se réchauffer dans un endroit accueillant et y boire quelque chose de réconfortant n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Cependant, Harry ne répondit pas de suite à la question et observa plutôt la réaction des deux serdaigles. Mais incrédule, il constata que malgré le ton de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, aucun signe de mésentente ne transparaissait sur leur visage. Au contraire :

- Une bierraubeurre ?, répéta Roger, l'air ravi.  
- Aux Trois Balais ?, fit de même Adel. Pourquoi pas. On y va ?

Là-dessus, le garçon ouvrit la marche vers le pub de Madame Rosmerta.

* * *

À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas encore grand monde dans l'établissement. Les gens y venaient davantage dans l'après midi pour siroter un thé ou un alcool maison – surtout en cette période de l'année où le froid de fin de journée se faisait mordant. Ainsi, l'espace dégagé qui s'offrait aux nouveaux arrivants leur permit de remarquer immédiatement la présence d'un petit groupe qu'ils ne tenaient absolument pas à côtoyer.

- Oh la la ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, ceux-là ?, se plaignit Ron en fixant les serpentards attablés, qui avaient tourné vers eux leurs sourires narquois dès qu'ils les avaient vus entrer dans le pub.  
- La même chose qu'on s'apprête à faire, je suppose, répondit Roger avec un petit sourire. Prendre un verre. Aller venez ! On va s'installer plus loin, il y a de la place.

Les trois gryffondors ne se firent pas prier et suivirent Roger à l'autre bout de la salle. Madame Rosmerta ne tarda pas à venir prendre leur commande. En attendant d'être servis, Hermione engagea la conversation sur l'utilité qu'il y avait d'utiliser la magie pour faire la vaisselle plutôt que d'avoir recours à des elfes de maison. Mais son intervention ne remporta pas un franc succès. En effet, Adel et Roger observaient d'un air distrait la décoration intérieure du pub, tandis que Ron ne cessait de se tortiller sur sa chaise en jetant des regards inquiets vers le groupe des serpentards.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Ron ?, finit par lui demander Harry.  
- Bof...rien. Je vérifiais juste que Flint ne s'était pas pointé entre temps.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas là, déclara soudain tout tranquillement Roger sans détourner son regard du plafond.  
- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?, dirent en chœur Harry et Ron.  
- Parce que je le sais, répondit simplement Roger d'un ton badin.  
- C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas avec Malefoy ce matin, quand ils nous ont dépassés dans le parc du château, songea Hermione. C'est assez inhabituel, non ?  
- Oh, tu sais, il y a des fois où...  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ?

Roger n'avait pas fini sa phrase. C'est comme si brusquement, quelqu'un l'avait interrompu. Comme si brusquement, quelqu'un l'avait interpellé de loin. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il ne fut pas seul à paraître troublé, déconcerté tout à coup. Adel avait manifesté le même changement de comportement, au même moment. Tous deux s'étaient subitement redressés, alertes, vigilants sur quelque chose que les autres ne semblaient pouvoir ni voir ni entendre. À présent détachés de tout ce qui les entourait, leurs yeux s'étaient plissés, ils paraissaient dans l'attente sans qu'Hermione, Ron ou Harry ne sachent quoi faire.

Et soudain...

* * *

Quelque part dans les couloirs déserts et silencieux du château, un garçon marchait. Sa baguette à la main, la respiration plus saccadée qu'à l'accoutumée, il se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers l'escalier qui le conduirait vers la sortie...en ayant cette terrible impression qu'un danger se dresserait bientôt devant lui.

Il avait toujours su ce qu'il encourait en acceptant cette tâche. Mais maintenant que tout se mettait en marche, il doutait de se montrer à la hauteur de ce qui lui incombait. Ses derniers jours, ses dernières semaines avaient été parsemés d'indices qui ne faisaient aucun doute pour lui : le combat pour lequel il était né allait bientôt avoir lieu. Et si lui le savait, les autres aussi – qu'ils soient de son côté ou de l'autre. Ils se cherchaient constamment. Dans l'ombre, dans la lumière, dans cet incessant jeu de cache-cache mortel d'où il n'était même pas certain que quelqu'un sorte vainqueur. Mais ils étaient pourtant tous là pour y jouer...quel qu'en soit l'issue finale.

Soudain, il sursauta, son cœur s'emballa. Dans son dos, il perçut le bruit d'un froissement léger. Il fit volte-face et pointa sa baguette, prête à jeter le premier sort...vers Miss Teigne qui ne faisait que rôder comme à son habitude dans le château avant d'aller faire un rapport concis à son maître. Réalisant alors à quel point la panique prenait le dessus, il décida d'aller chercher une aide, un réconfort et alla taper doucement à une porte...qui resta fermée.

Passablement résigné, il respira profondément et reprit ensuite sa marche solitaire. Mais tandis qu'il arrivait enfin au bout de ce couloir, une ombre jaillit brusquement devant lui.  
Elle était là, enfin...Cette personne qu'il avait sentie depuis déjà bien longtemps. Cette personne qui s'était amusée à laisser planer autour de lui sa présence sans jamais se découvrir complètement. Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait là, devant lui, si menaçante, si décidée, au-delà de la panique, il comprit l'erreur qu'il avait commis en décidant de rester ici, seul.

Mais il n'était plus temps de regretter quoi que ce soit. Parce que la personne en face de lui, elle, ne commettrait pas ce genre d'égarement et n'était, à cet instant, là que pour une chose : l'éliminer. Ça serait l'un ou l'autre – et ça le serait rapidement.  
Un premier jet de lumière verte sortit d'une baguette magique et le duel commença. Esquive d'un côté, entrave de l'autre. Défense puis attaque, attaque puis défense. Durant de longues minutes, tous deux se retrouvèrent seuls à lutter pour leur survie, pour celle des autres, dans ce château qui paraissait abandonné.

Mais la domination de l'un commençait à se faire sentir de plus en plus sur l'autre...de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que les deux baguettes magiques tombent à terre - l'une arrachée des mains de son propriétaire, l'autre jetée parce que devenue inutile en de telles circonstances. Une course poursuite s'engagea alors durant des dizaines de mètres, menant les deux adversaires au bout du couloir. Et tandis que l'un, acculé, se plaqua contre le mur de pierres froides et se laissa misérablement glisser au sol en ressentant une peur telle qu'elle lui broyait les boyaux, l'autre vint se placer devant lui, affichant alors une expression qui ne laissait guère d'espoir quant à ce qu'il allait se passer dans les secondes à venir.

- Ce n'est pas là une conduite digne et noble à tenir..Marcus, observa doucement celui des deux qui avait vaincu.  
- Non...s'il te plaît..., gémit le garçon qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même.  
- « _S'il te plaît_ » ?, répéta l'autre en fronçant les sourcils. Ce ne sont pas les mots qu'on apprend à un soldat, je crois. Pas plus qu'on lui enseigne à s'effondrer face à la mort.  
- Je t'en prie...ne fais pas ça..., sanglota Marcus.

Mais sourde à sa demande, une main se soulevait déjà lentement au-dessus de sa tête. La terreur put alors se lire dans les yeux du garçon, tandis que dans ceux de son bourreau, aucune hésitation n'apparaissait. Aucun plaisir cependant, juste un devoir, une nécessité à accomplir pour le bien de ceux qui devaient être protégés.

Marcus resta alors pétrifié face à ce qu'il se passa sous ses yeux...et à quoi il ne pourrait réchapper. La silhouette qui se tenait toujours debout devant lui dégagea soudain un pouvoir étrange, inconnu, qui se matérialisa en une petite sphère bleuté qui semblait uniquement constituée de volutes nacrées qui tournoyaient calmement sur elles-mêmes. Elle vint se loger dans le creux de sa main. Cette main située à seulement quelques centimètres du front du garçon resté à terre. Cette main qui se rapprochait un peu plus encore de Marcus, au moment où celui-ci entendit dans un murmure :

« _Des cinq éléments,  
J'invoque le vent.  
Souffle de la nuit,  
Cavalier du néant,  
Viens prendre celui qui a trahi,  
Emporte-le vers son Jugement_ ».

En même temps que l'incantation fut prononcée, la sphère commença à irradier jusqu'à ce qu'elle effleure la peau de sa victime. Un hurlement déchirant s'en suivit, transportant la douleur ressentie par-delà les murs de pierres.

Et soudain...  
...une plume de phénix apparut pour s'embraser aussitôt, une porte claqua, des chaises se renversèrent, deux ombres à l'allure effarée vers l'enceinte du château se ruèrent.

Mais lorsque les uns après les autres arrivèrent sur place, il n'y avait plus rien ni personne. De l'affrontement, ne subsistait qu'une récurrente trace...


	7. Par un samedi ensoleillé

**Note :** Bonjour ! Et voici la suite ^^. Alors, bonne lecture et bonne continuation à tous ) !

* * *

Les deux enseignants se hâtèrent de suivre leur directeur le long des différents couloirs et escaliers que celui-ci emprunta. La seule chose qui avait précipité son départ de la salle des professeurs fut cette plume qui apparut pour disparaître aussitôt, sans qu'aucune indication particulière ne soit dévoilée. Pourtant, Dumbledore semblait parfaitement savoir où il allait.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, effectivement, le vieux sorcier escorté de Rogue et McGonagall surgit dans le couloir des enchantements, au bout duquel une personne se trouvait déjà.

Agenouillé dans le silence à l'endroit exact où la fin de l'affrontement avait eu lieu, le professeur Flitwick agitait méthodiquement sa baguette dans les airs, en quête d'un indice ou tout autre élément qui permettrait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

Une fois arrivés à son niveau, Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall , attendirent patiemment que le minuscule sorcier ait terminé sa recherche, se redresse et tourne vers eux un visage anxieux et navré. Rogue et McGonagall n'osèrent rien dire, tandis que Dumbledore lui adressa un regard désolé.

- Marcus Belby, murmura alors Flitwick. Ils ne lui ont laissé aucune chance...  
- Je vois, dit simplement Dumbledore en hochant lentement la tête.

Mais juste derrière lui, les deux autres enseignants en restèrent stupéfaits. Marcus Belby ? Qu'est-ce que ce garçon venait faire dans cette affaire ? Car à la connaissance du maître des potions ou du professeur de métamorphose, Belby était le garçon transparent par excellence, celui auquel on penserait en dernier dans ce genre d'histoire. Pourtant...

- Mais pourquoi s'en serait-on pris à cet élève ?, demanda McGonagall. Belby était...  
- ...un descendant d'Inopportun, termina calmement Dumbledore - qui échangea en même temps un regard éloquent avec Flitwick.

Rogue se mura aussitôt dans son attitude froide et calculatrice alors que sa consœur ne put retenir sa surprise.

- Comment ? Belby ? Mais...  
- Je n'aurais jamais dû lui permettre de s'impliquer dans tout cela, se blâma soudain Flitwick, sans tenir compte de l'intervention de McGonagall. Il n'avait pas les capacités requises. Je le savais. Malgré cela...

Ses yeux se tournèrent alors vers ce mur d'où s'était échappée la dernière plainte.

- Ne soyez pas si dur envers vous-même, Filius, le réconforta Dumbledore. Vous savez très bien comment ça se passe – le devoir et l'obligation qui incombent à tous ceux qui naissent dans ces familles. Tout ce que vous pouviez faire était de lui apprendre ce qu'il avait à savoir et de le guider au mieux.  
- Exactement !, rétorqua le professeur d'enchantements, submergé par l'émotion. Et voyez aujourd'hui le résultat : il n'est plus là ! Tout s'est joué à quelques minutes, Dumbledore. À seulement quelques minutes...J'aurais dû être dans mon bureau au moment où ce pauvre garçon s'est retrouvé face à eux. Mais je n'y étais pas...  
- Filius, insista Dumbledore. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que nous ne pourrons pas empêcher qu'il y ait des dommages collatéraux. C'est le prix à payer pour protéger au mieux ce que nos prédécesseurs nous ont légués.  
- Bien sûr Dumbledore !, s'emporta Flitwick. Bien sûr que je le sais ! Mais dites-moi plutôt : depuis tout ce temps où ils sont arrivés, combien d'entre eux ont eu à les subir, ces dommages collatéraux ? Combien ?

Le vieux sorcier soupira longuement avant de répondre d'une voix grave.

- A notre époque, je pense que pour l'instant : aucun. Mais combien d'innocents sont morts à cause des sorciers...?  
- Dumbledore !, s'écria Flitwick, scandalisé, en se reculant d'un pas. Vous parlez comme si...  
- Je parle comme une personne qui a pris suffisamment de recul face à la situation pour avoir parfaitement conscience des erreurs et autres actes impardonnables commis par les uns et les autres il y a bien longtemps.

Cette réponse sonna comme une mise en garde – et le professeur d'enchantements la perçut comme telle. Incapable de tenir tête à son directeur, il poussa seulement un profond soupir puis regarda alternativement les trois enseignants qui se tenaient à ses côtés - McGonagall et Rogue s'étant bien gardés de prendre part à cette discussion dont ils ne connaissaient à l'évidence pas encore tous les tenants et aboutissants.

- Très bien. Je comprends, dit-il. Pardonnez-moi mais je vais à présent me retirer. Je dois envoyer un message aux parents de ce garçon pour leur annoncer la tragique nouvelle.

Et c'est une fois encore avec un sentiment d'amertume profond que Flitwick s'en alla.

* * *

Dumbledore le regarda s'éloigner, l'air attristé. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, ses pensées s'étaient déjà recentrées sur l'acte qui venait de se produire.  
Il alla se placer à l'endroit où Flitwick s'était déjà tenu et commença par lever sa baguette avant de décrire avec des mouvements lents et précis vers le sol, le mur de pierres et l'espace vide qui l'entourait. Il l'abaissa ensuite et tendit sa main libre en l'air. Les yeux à demi-clos, il marmonna différentes paroles incompréhensibles, essayant de sentir, de saisir quelque chose.

Passées plusieurs minutes à attendre et observer sans mot dire, lorsque Dumbledore baissa sa main et montra des mouvements moins appliqués, Rogue et McGonagall devinèrent que leur directeur en avait fini avec son examen des lieux. C'est le moment qu'ils choisirent pour se permettre de l'interrompre dans sa réflexion.

- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur le directeur, se lança cependant prudemment Rogue. Peut-être suis-je dans l'erreur, mais il me semble que le professeur Flitwick est davantage concerné par les faits qui nous préoccupent que nous ne le pensions de prime abord.

À ces mots, Dumbledore s'arracha à ses pensées et se tourna vers ses deux collègues...ses deux soutiens. Il resta un petit moment sans répondre, pesant le pour et le contre à dévoiler certains aspects de l'affaire qui n'étaient alors connus que de lui seul et du professeur d'enchantements. Mais passé ce temps,

- Vous avez raison Séverus : le professeur Flitwick est en effet l'un de ceux qui est le plus impliqué dans toute cette histoire, dit-il doucement.

Rogue et McGonagall ne dirent rien, mais à la tête qu'ils faisaient, Dumbledore devina immédiatement qu'ils ne se contenteraient pas de cette seule phrase comme réponse.

- Vous souvenez-vous Minerva, de ce que vous m'avez demandé tout à l'heure et à quoi j'ai répondu que chacun réagissait en fonction de son vécu ?

Le professeur de métamorphose acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête.

- Hé bien, il se trouve que le vécu du professeur Flitwick l'a plongé, il y a de cela fort longtemps, dans des évènements brutaux et douloureux dont il pourrait bien avoir à payer le prix aujourd'hui.

Le sous-entendu à ce qui était la cause de tous ces troubles actuels était trop flagrant pour ne pas être relevé.

- Vous voulez dire que...Filius était là-bas ?

McGonagall avait eu du mal à articuler convenablement pour poser cette question tant elle lui semblait aberrante. Quant à Rogue, il avait délaissé un instant son masque de froideur pour le remplacer par une expression incrédule à souhait. Face à ces têtes, Dumbledore ne put retenir un petit sourire.

- Vous n'êtes pourtant pas sans savoir que notre collègue est doté d'une espérance de vie qui va bien au-delà de celle du commun des mortels.  
- Oui, mais cela remonte à si longtemps, fit remarquer McGonagall. Et comment imaginer cet homme prendre part à un combat qui provoqua la ruine et la désolation autour de lui ?  
- Le rôle qu'il eut à jouer alors fut sans doute bien plus dramatique que vous ne l'imaginez, mon cher professeur, sous-entendit Dumbledore tout en finesse. Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit-il aussitôt en jetant un nouveau regard vers ce bout de couloir vide avant que l'un des deux autres n'avance dans le questionnement, ce qu'il s'est passé à cette époque immémoriale a certes une incidence indéniable sur ce qui nous tourmente aujourd'hui, mais comprendre ce qu'il s'est produit ici-même il y a quelques minutes nous sera plus profitable que d'épiloguer sur une guerre qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu.  
- Vous avez donc trouvé quelque chose, monsieur le directeur ?, s'intéressa alors plutôt Rogue, qui remarqua immédiatement cette expression caractéristique qu'affichait toujours le directeur de Poudlard lorsqu'il était en possession d'éléments révélateurs - connus de lui seul.  
- Peut-être Séverus, peut-être...Je ne pourrais néanmoins pas être catégorique là-dessus. Mais jusqu'à présent, lorsque nous avons pu observer des traces de leurs actes, celles-ci correspondaient assurément à des résidus de magie primaire restés emprisonnés dans la matière l'ayant supportée avant d'avoir pu disparaître complètement. Et à chaque fois, ces traces regroupaient les mêmes éléments magiques – souvent présents à divers degrés, mais il s'agissait bien toujours des mêmes éléments...  
- Mais cette fois-ci ?, se douta Rogue.  
- Cette fois-ci..., hésita le sorcier. Je retrouve bien des éléments déjà révélés, mais ils sont singulièrement moins nombreux mais surtout, incroyablement plus intenses que les fois précédentes. En outre, je ne pense pas que le caractère récent de l'attaque ait à voir avec ce dernier fait.  
- Comment interprétez-vous cela, Albus ?  
- J'ai deux hypothèses. La première est qu'_ils_ auraient la possibilité de modifier leur pouvoir, peut-être en fonction de la situation. Mais je vous avoue ne pas être entièrement satisfait par cette supposition. Car même en ne disposant pas de toutes les informations portant sur la magie primaire - ou « féérique », comme elle était nommée à son origine - je n'ai encore jamais entendu dire que l'on puisse à ce point la transformer.  
- Et la seconde ?  
- Je songe plutôt que les éléments observés jusqu'à aujourd'hui résulteraient en réalité d'un mélange de différents pouvoirs. Ainsi, ceux que nous recherchons auraient chacun leur capacité propre et également toujours agi ensemble - ce qui aurait permis de créer ces combinaisons à la fois si proches mais toujours dissemblables. Mais aujourd'hui, à l'inverse, un seul d'entre eux serait intervenu. Pour quelle raison, je l'ignore – y en a-t-il une ? Néanmoins, par cet acte il nous aura révélés une partie de sa magie mais surtout, il nous aura donnés un indice sur sa véritable force – qui était probablement jusqu'alors masquée par celle des autres, nettement plus faibles.

Rogue et McGonagall auraient volontiers accueilli cette nouvelle comme un élément d'enquête supplémentaire, mais l'air soudain préoccupé de Dumbledore leur laissa à penser qu'ils ne pouvaient se satisfaire de ça.

- Et où se situe la complication ?, questionna Rogue.

Dumbledore l'observa sombrement.

- Elle viendrait du fait que si mon hypothèse venait à se confirmer, une personne dans ce groupe - probablement le leader - serait en possession d'un pouvoir bien plus fâcheux que je ne le supposais. Fort heureusement, je ne pense pas non-plus avoir à envisager que ce fait résulte d'une nature de magie fondamentalement différente de celle des autres.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'à ma connaissance - et je la pense fiable sur ce point - la magie à laquelle je fais allusion a disparu en même temps que celui qui fut le dernier à la posséder. Je ne vois donc pas comment on pourrait la retrouver ici. Mais aussi parce que...si elle avait miraculeusement survécu, mes différentes actions envisagées pour contrer nos « invités » n'auraient plus aucun sens.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que le pouvoir en découlant peut, à lui seul, détruire le joyau de Poudlard.

Rogue et McGonagall restèrent un instant muets, frappés de stupeur.

- Mais...vous nous aviez dit que même en mettant en commun tout leur pouvoir, il leur faudrait encore une aide supplémentaire pour arriver à...  
- Je me souviens parfaitement de ce que j'ai dit, Minerva, la coupa Dumbledore avec un calme teinté d'agacement. Et gardez à l'esprit qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une supposition. Mais comprenez également que lorsque j'ai fait cette annonce, j'étais loin de me douter que la descendance d'Idhren viendrait dans notre monde dotée d'une telle puissance – car il n'y a bien qu'à elle qu'une tâche aussi délicate puisse être confiée, mais surtout, qu'elle qui puisse se prévaloir d'un tel pouvoir. Je pensais alors naïvement que le temps et les générations qui se succèderaient auraient considérablement affaibli ces capacités spécifiques dont ils hériteraient de leur aïeul...  
- Idhren, « _le sage_ », était ce roi elfique qui fut vaincu durant la guerre, précisa Rogue à McGonagall avant même que celle-ci ne demande quoi que ce soit.  
- Je suis certain qu'il a eu une descendance, poursuivit Dumbledore, songeur, mais celle-ci n'était déjà plus purement elfique. Trop rares furent les magiciens qui avaient tenu à sauvegarder les pouvoirs intacts de la magie originelle – celle-là même qui, comme vous le savez, est à la source de la nôtre et fut celle que les sorciers ont décidé un jour de détruire par crainte d'être dominés. Mais déjà à l'époque de ce combat, les sujets de son royaume possédaient des pouvoirs féériques et non-plus elfiques. Seuls quelques nobles avaient su les préserver un temps limité. Mais en tuant Idhren, le dernier de cette longue lignée, c'est tout un monde qui disparut...

Le même soupir mélancolique vint ponctuer cette déclaration.

- Ainsi, même si cette descendance était bien à Poudlard, il n'y aurait fort heureusement aucun risque pour qu'elle ait hérité du pouvoir absolu d'Idhren. Dans le pire des cas, il n'y aurait chez elle que des traces de celui-ci qui ne rempliraient alors pas les conditions nécessaires pour détruire, et les protections, et le joyau.  
- Et vous pensez qu'il s'agit des traces que vous venez d'identifier à l'instant ?  
- J'en suis à peu près certain. Ce que j'aimerais savoir maintenant, c'est jusqu'où ce pouvoir peut s'étendre. Mais malheureusement, en dehors d'avoir une démonstration sous nos yeux - ce qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter - je ne vois pas encore comment le découvrir.  
- Si déjà nous pouvions savoir de qui il s'agit. Dire qu'il se trouvait ici-même il y a si peu de temps...  
- Oh...Fille ou garçon, je suis persuadé que nous ne tarderons désormais plus à savoir qui il, ou elle est.

Sur ces paroles, Dumbledore libéra ses collègues.

* * *

Dans le parc du château, au pied des escaliers qui permettaient d'accéder au grand hall d'entrée, une autre conversation se tenait dans une ambiance tout aussi particulière.

- Mais quel con, franchement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de faire ça tout seul ?  
- Adel ! Ne parle pas comme ça, voyons !, s'offusqua Roger. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de hurler de la sorte, en plus ? Tu veux que tout le monde t'entende ou quoi ?

En même temps qu'il reprit son ami, Roger balaya prestement du regard les alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait. Pendant ce temps, Adel tâcha au mieux de retrouver son calme. Mais à l'évidence, sa mauvaise humeur avait du mal à le quitter.

- Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors maintenant ?, râla-t-il. Puisque sans aucun doute, la situation doit être telle que je devrais avoir quelques difficultés pour aller lui foutre mon pied au cul d'avoir agi aussi stupidement ?  
- Adeeel...!, gronda Roger.  
- Combien de fois on a dit qu'on ne le ferait jamais seul, hein ?, s'emporta à nouveau Adel. Combien de fois ? Mais non ! Toujours pareil ! Une véritable tête de mule ! Jusqu'au jour où...?...?...!...! Roger ! Tu veux que je m'occupe de ton cas, à toi aussi ?

Exaspéré par le peu de discrétion dont faisait preuve son ami, Roger dut employer les grands moyens. Alors qu'Adel continuait à s'époumoner en se fichant royalement d'ameuter toutes les personnes présentes dans les environs du château, il leva une main devant la bouche hurleuse et fit un mouvement de balayage rapide qui eut pour effet immédiat de rendre le garçon aphone...mais pour quelques secondes seulement. Car en un claquement de doigt, Adel se débarrassa du sort.

* * *

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore aux Trois Balais, ils avaient soudain perçu un signal. Ce signal annonciateur d'un combat imminent. D'abord incrédules, ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence : les plus élémentaires règles de sécurité qu'ils avaient mis en place pour éviter d'être blessés - ou pire - venaient d'être enfreintes.

Mais ils n'avaient pas pu se payer le luxe de prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient partis comme deux furies, renversant tout sur leur passage, sans se soucier des regards stupéfaits que leur lancèrent Harry, Ron ou Hermione ; sans relever les expressions moqueuses des serpentards qui les avaient vus déguerpir avec pertes et fracas.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochèrent du château, courant aussi vite qu'ils le purent, leur esprit avait bondi d'une pensée à l'autre avec frénésie, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu provoquer une décision pareille. Mais incapables d'obtenir une réponse avec un tel procédé, ils n'avaient espéré qu'une chose : arriver au château avant que le signal ne disparaisse, avant que le combat ne prenne fin et que l'un des deux adversaires n'ait disparu.  
Mais arrivés aux pieds des escaliers, le signal s'était évanoui...

* * *

Roger se massa les tempes et essaya de réfléchir au mieux - et au plus vite.

- On ne peut de toute façon rien faire pour le moment, dit-il enfin. Les couloirs doivent être sous surveillance. Le mieux serait encore de rentrer tranquillement à la salle commune et voir si on peut sortir ce soir.  
- Et si on ne peut pas ?, demanda Adel qui s'était enfin calmé mais paraissait à présent sceptique.  
- Si on ne peut pas, on attend que le week-end passe et on avise lundi - en espérant que tout se passe bien d'ici-là. Avec la reprise des cours, ça passera inaperçu.  
- D'accord...

Les deux élèves regagnèrent donc ensuite la tour de Serdaigle en adoptant un pas tranquille et une expression sereine.

Malheureusement pour eux, comme Adel l'avait suspecté, même si la nouvelle concernant la disparition de Marcus Belby ne s'était pas encore répandue, les enseignants se montrèrent particulièrement vigilants et prétextèrent un problème anodin avec les fantômes du château pour imposer aux élèves de rester dans leur salle commune toute la soirée, jusqu'au lendemain matin.

* * *

Par contre, s'il y en a quatre que ce couvre-feu improvisé ne dérangea pas spécialement, c'est bien Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emy.

Lorsque Adel et Roger avaient subitement quitté le pub, le tempérament téméraire de Harry l'avait incité à suivre les deux élèves de Serdaigle. Mais de son côté, même si leur comportement l'avait pour le moins interloquée, Hermione ne voyait pas pour quelles raisons ils devraient se montrer aussi indiscrets. Quant à Ron, carrément impressionné, il mit un moment avant de réussir à lâcher le moindre mot. Car au-delà des apparences, les trois élèves de Gryffondor avaient fait bien plus que se retrouver en compagnie de deux garçons qui semblèrent tout d'un coup avoir perdu la raison.

À partir du moment où ils s'étaient redressés et étaient demeurés silencieux, une impression étrange, une atmosphère bizarre avait enveloppé la petite table où les cinq élèves s'étaient installés. Ainsi, lorsque cette sensation désagréable s'envola en même temps que les deux septièmes année, Ron n'éprouva aucun désir de se lancer à leur poursuite pour récolter peut-être davantage.

Harry suivit donc l'avis général et resta assis. Assis mais pas muet. Car sitôt les avis donnés, Hermione tint à savoir pour quelle raison son ami voulait suivre leurs collègues - et partenaires.  
C'est ainsi que Harry raconta le bout de conversation qu'il avait surpris. Les réactions en retour furent à peu de choses près ce qu'il s'était imaginé : Hermione se mit à cogiter encore plus que lui, tandis que Ron se félicita de ne pas avoir voulu bouger du pub.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire, tout ça ?, se demanda finalement Hermione. Harry, tu penses vraiment que leur départ pourrait avoir un lien avec ce que tu as entendu ?  
- Honnêtement, je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper. Mais quand on y regarde de plus près...C'est bizarre, non ?  
- Très bizarre, grimaça Ron. Trop bizarre...  
- Bon, je crois qu'on ferait bien de rentrer au château finalement, dit Hermione en se levant soudain. Ne serait-ce qu'histoire de voir si quelque chose s'y serait passé...

Harry sourit, Ron soupira, mais les trois étaient partis cinq minutes plus tard.

* * *

Cependant, une fois revenus à Poudlard, rien ne vint étayer les doutes de Harry.

Dans le parc tout d'abord, les trois amis commencèrent par croiser Hagrid qui partait nourrir les Sombrals qui peuplaient la forêt. Mais l'air enthousiaste du garde-chasse leur laissa à penser que ce n'était pas en ces lieux qu'ils allaient découvrir un fait préoccupant. À l'évidence, il ne s'y était rien passé d'étrange ou d'inhabituel – sinon, Hagrid s'en serait rapidement rendu compte.  
Pareil avec les élèves qui étaient soit déjà rentrés de Pré-au-Lard, soit restés au château durant la journée, et qui paraissaient à présent aux bords du lac. Un innocent : « Bonjour, comment ça va ? » de la part d'Hermione permit de constater que là encore, rien n'était à signaler.  
Et le bilan fut identique une fois entre les murs du château. Pas de Rusard qui fouinait avec opiniâtreté comme il en avait l'habitude quand quelque chose n'allait pas ; pas de fantômes qui flottaient dans les airs d'un couloir à l'autre, traversant les murs et autres portes pour s'assurer que tout était normal dans le château ; pas de professeurs qui montaient la garde aux endroits stratégiques.  
Rien, absolument rien. Harry se serait-il trompé ? Après tout, pourquoi pas. Les deux évènements pouvaient effectivement n'avoir aucun rapport l'un avec l'autre.

Et si cette idée eut tendance à décevoir un peu Harry et Hermione, au moins, elle apaisa pleinement Ron qui avait déjà suffisamment à penser ces temps-ci en matière d'ennuis.

- Bien !, lança-t-il donc tout content. Et si on montait plutôt voir comment va Emy ?  
- Tu as raison !, s'exclama soudain Harry, le regard pétillant. Elle a passé toute la matinée ici, peut-être aura-t-elle vu ou entendu quelque chose !  
- Hum...ce n'est pas tout à fait à ça que je pensais, grommela Ron en suivant à contre cœur ses amis qui avaient déjà pris la direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

Mais dans leur salle commune ne se trouvaient que des élèves de première année qui faisaient une partie de billes baveuses. Hermione monta alors voir dans le dortoir des filles, pour redescendre deux minutes plus tard : Emy ne s'y trouvait pas non-plus.

- Oh la la ! J'espère qu'elle n'a pas dû aller à l'infirmerie, songea tout à coup Hermione avec un air catastrophé.  
- Le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'est d'aller voir, dit Harry. Allez, venez, on y va !

Mais il se trouve que tous trois n'eurent pas besoin de redescendre jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour avoir une réponse. Car à peine arrivés au bout du couloir qui donnait sur le portrait de la Grosse Dame, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Emy qui émergea soudain de derrière un imposant tapis qui masquait l'un des nombreux passages secrets du château.

- Hé, Emy !

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille sursauta en entendant Ron crier son nom. Mais passé ce moment de frayeur, ses grands yeux ronds se firent rieurs et sa bouche tordue afficha un large sourire qui rassura immédiatement les trois autres sur son état de santé.

- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux dis-moi, se réjouit Hermione.  
- Euh...oui, en effet !, confirma Emy. Ce n'était pas grand chose en fait – certainement un peu de fatigue et de surmenage. Je suis restée couchée un petit moment et ensuite je suis allée voir madame Pomfresh qui m'a donnée à boire un élixir ravigotant. Cinq minutes plus tard, je n'avais plus rien !, dit-elle ravie.  
- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue nous rejoindre alors ?, demanda Harry. Normalement, on aurait dû passer la journée à Pré-au-Lard. Tu serais restée ici toute seule, toute la journée...  
- Ben, à vrai dire..., s'excusa Emy, l'air embarrassée, figure-toi que j'étais justement en train de penser à venir vous rejoindre, mais en même temps, en ne sachant pas trop où vous trouver...Enfin, je n'avais pas envie de passer ma journée à tourner en rond dans Pré-au-Lard.  
- Ouais, c'est clair que seul, c'est moins drôle, commenta Ron.  
- En tout cas, on ne t'a pas oubliée, annonça Hermione en soulevant un petit sac qu'elle tendit à Emy. Tiens : ce que tu m'as demandée de t'acheter...  
- Merci beaucoup !

Emy prit le sac et l'ouvrit aussitôt. Mais à peine avait-elle jeté un œil à son contenu qu'elle releva la tête, l'air interrogateur.

- Et vous au fait, pourquoi êtes-vous revenus si tôt au château ? Ce n'était pas bien là-bas ?

Et là, les raisons pour lesquelles les trois étaient montés jusqu'à leur salle commune refirent surface.

- Non, c'est pas ça, commença Harry.  
- Viens, on va t'expliquer, poursuivit Hermione en lui faisant un geste de la main pour l'inciter à la suivre. Mais pas ici. On a qu'à retourner à la salle commune, on y sera plus tranquille.

C'est ainsi que Harry – parfois aidé de Hermione et de Ron – raconta le déroulement de leur matinée en compagnie des deux serdaigles.

- Donc toi, de ton côté, est-ce que par hasard tu aurais remarqué quelque chose ici ? N'importe quoi..., conclut Harry en conservant un maigre espoir.

Mais Emy réfléchit un instant puis :

- Franchement : non. Après, je ne me suis pas beaucoup promenée dans le château ce matin...Je me suis levée, suis descendue directement à l'infirmerie où madame Pomfresh m'a donnée l'élixir et aussi quelque chose à manger et ensuite, je suis allée faire un tour à la bibliothèque - mais je n'y suis pas restée longtemps. On s'est rencontré au moment où je revenais ici sans trop savoir ce que j'allais y faire...

Harry et Hermione encaissèrent une seconde déception alors que Ron regardait Emy avec des yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, toi ?, lui demanda Hermione.

Et Ron de répondre sans avoir bougé d'un pouce.

- Qu'est-ce que t'es allée faire à la bibliothèque par un samedi de grand beau temps alors qu'on avait la permission de sortir du château ?

Encore un comportement que le garçon ne comprendrait jamais.

- Ce n'est pas une prison tu sais, Ron, pouffa Emy.  
- Ouais mais quand même, bougonna-t-il. Moi, moins j'y vais, mieux je me porte !  
- Oh, c'est parce que chaque fois que tu y vas, tu es en mauvaise compagnie...  
- Ah parce que toi non, peut-être ?, rétorqua Ron.  
- Bon aller, ça suffit vous deux, dit Hermione en mettant fin à la discussion. Harry, ajouta-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers lui, je crois bien qu'on est parti sur une mauvaise piste – et quand on y réfléchit, tant mieux.  
- Peut-être, répondit Harry. Mais ça n'enlève rien au comportement singulier qu'ont eu Adel et Roger tout à l'heure.  
- Mmoui...C'est vrai.  
- Ma foi, si vous êtes en bons termes avec eux, rien ne vous empêche de leur demander habilement ce qui s'est passé quand vous les verrez lors de vos prochaines séances, proposa Emy.

Harry et Hermione se consultèrent du regard.

- Oui, mais « _habilement_ » alors !

* * *

L'après-midi se passa ensuite relativement sans encombre mais sans être pour autant de tout repos. Car après avoir, pour une dernière fois, patrouillé discrètement dans les principaux couloirs du château, les quatre décidèrent de retourner saluer Hagrid - qui était alors revenu de la Forêt Interdite - dans l'idée de se distraire du temps que la soirée n'arrive. Sauf que...

Au moment où ils arrivaient à hauteur de la cabane du garde-chasse, ils découvrirent celui-ci très occupé, pour ne pas dire : en pleine lutte, avec quatre arragoussets qui refusaient de rester en place, car exposés en plein soleil.

- Beuuurk !, s'exclamèrent les gryffondors en chœur, en voyant les nains sans yeux aux dents acérées marteler de coup de poings Hagrid qui tentaient désespérément de les retenir.  
- Mais restez donc ici, espèce de crâne de piaf !, s'énerva le demi-géant qui ne disposaient pas d'assez de mains pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Vous ne comprenez donc pas que je veux vous remettre à l'ombre, non ? Ah ! Vous tombez bien vous quatre, lança-t-il soudain, l'air soulagé, en voyant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emy qui étaient restés à quelques mètres de lui sans oser s'avancer davantage. Venez donc m'aider à tenir ceux-là du temps où je vais chercher leur abri.  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui, oui, allez, approchez ! Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Aïe ! Il suffit juste de faire attention à leurs mains et leurs dents.  
- Facile quoi..., souffla Ron, sarcastique.

Mais Hermione poussait déjà courageusement tout le monde vers les petites créatures à l'aspect peu avenant.

S'en suivit durant plusieurs minutes un nouveau combat qui opposa cette fois-ci les élèves de cinquième année aux nains belliqueux. Ne craignant pas de leur faire mal, Ron et Harry réussirent finalement à saisir leur arragousset avec fermeté. Mais Hermione et Emy, qui craignirent de les blesser en les serrant trop fort, se firent avoir et lâchèrent le leur. Une course-poursuite dans les sous-bois de la Forêt Interdite s'engagea alors entre les deux élèves – aidées de Hagrid qui donnait en même temps des recommandations à Ron et Harry – et les nains fugueurs.

Passé un long moment, c'est essoufflées et en nage que les deux filles rejoignirent leurs amis, en tenant cette fois-ci leur arragousset d'une main sûre.

- Maintenant, attention ! Tenez-les bien surtout ! Sinon, il faudrait repartir à leur recherche, prévint Hagrid. Bien, c'est bon pour tout le monde ? Alors, gardez la pause, j'arrive de suite !

Sur quoi il se hâta vers sa cabane.

- Non, mais franchement !, rouspéta Ron sitôt que le demi-géant eut disparu. Qu'est-ce qu'il est encore allé nous trouver comme bestioles ?  
- Je ne sais pas, soupira Emy qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait récupéré de sa course, mais prenait néanmoins grand soin de tenir son arragousset à bout de bras bien tendu. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'on n'aura pas à s'en occuper en guise de travaux cette année...  
- Y'a pire : connaissant Hagrid, on pourrait avoir à les domestiquer, fit remarquer Harry avec un air crispé.  
- Parle pas de malheur !

De longues minutes plus tard, Hagrid revint enfin.

- C'est bon ? Vous n'en avez pas laissé s'échapper ?  
- Non, c'est bon, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Elle fut bien la seule des quatre à essayer de paraître heureuse.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, amenez-les ici, dit Hagrid en leur présentant une immense boîte circulaire dont on ne voyait pas le fond. On va les mettre là-dedans.  
- C'est bizarre votre truc, Hagrid, commenta Emy en s'approchant doucement et en lâchant la première son arragousset à l'intérieur de la boîte.  
- Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick ont eu la gentillesse de me fabriquer cet abri, expliqua le garde-chasse. Avec un peu de magie, ça ressemble à une boîte vue de l'extérieur, mais dedans, c'est aussi vaste qu'une grotte. Comme ça, ils peuvent rester dans un endroit très sombre et frais même en plein soleil. C'est merveilleux !

Cette perspective de pouvoir garder près de lui toute l'année, dans les conditions les plus favorables qui soient, de véritables teignes meurtrières semblait procurer à Hagrid une joie immense.

- Astucieux !, dit Harry en forçant son sourire tout en se dépêchant de se débarrasser de sa créature.

Ron et Hermione en firent de même. Et avant que Hagrid n'ait eu l'idée de leur demander autre chose, les quatre élèves se dépêchèrent de s'éloigner de la cabane et de regagner le château où il était déjà l'heure de se rendre à la Grande Salle avec leurs camarades pour y prendre leur repas du soir.

* * *

Une fois le dernier plat à tarte disparu, au moment où certains élèves commençaient à se lever de table, le professeur Dumbledore demanda un instant de silence et fit cette annonce où il pria tout le monde de regagner directement sa salle commune, afin de permettre aux enseignants de régler dans les meilleurs délais certains désagréments liés à l'arrivée récente de nouveaux fantômes nocturnes dans le château.  
Dans la grande majorité, cette demande fut bien prise par les élèves.

- Oh moi, de toute façon, je suis crevé !, déclara Ron en posant sa serviette sur la table avant de se dresser. Ce soir, je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller faire une promenade au clair de Lune.  
- Moi non-plus, ajouta Emy. Les petits travaux pratiques improvisés de Hagrid ont le chic pour me mettre les batteries à plat.  
- Idem, conclut Hermione en se levant à son tour. Je ne suis même pas certaine d'avoir la force de finir mon livre, ce soir.  
- Ça, ça serait bien historique !, se moqua Ron.  
- Ah ah ! Très drôle !, fit Hermione qui s'apprêtait à répliquer autre chose.  
- Aller ! Arrêtez tous les deux, vous voulez bien ?, s'interposa Emy avant de se retourner vers la table. Tu viens aussi Harry ? Harry ?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Durant tout le temps où Ron et Hermione s'étaient asticotés, son attention était restée accaparée par ce qu'il se passait à la table de Serdaigle.

Si ses amis furent trop fatigués ou avaient eu de quoi suffisamment bavarder avec leurs camarades de maison pour ne pas remarquer son comportement, de son côté, incapable de se lever cette idée de la tête que quelque chose se tramait peut-être, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de surveiller les agissements de Adel et Roger tout du temps où il les avait eu sous ses yeux.

Mais malgré cet espionnage, rien ne lui avait paru inhabituel – ou encore moins étrange. Adel et Roger s'étaient comportés le plus normalement du monde avec leurs voisins de table. Harry les avait peut-être trouvés un peu plus réservés qu'à l'accoutumée, mais dans la mesure où il n'avait pas été d'une très bonne compagnie avec ses amis non-plus, il n'y vit rien de dérangeant. De même, lorsque Dumbledore émit le souhait que chacun regagne sa salle commune au plus tôt, ils avaient montré une attention polie à sa demande avant de suivre les leurs et d'être emportés par le flot des élèves jusqu'à leur tour.

- Harry ? Tu dors assis ou quoi ?, le secoua doucement Emy.  
- Hum...Quoi ? Pardon, j'arrive, dit-il en se levant d'un bon.

Ce fut probablement l'une des dernières soirées tranquilles que connurent certains dans le château...


	8. Accrochage

**Note** : Bonsoir ! Et voici le p'tit dernier...en attendant la suite ^^. Alors, bonne lecture et bonne soirée à tous !

* * *

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil qui eut vite fait de calmer les soucis et craintes des uns et des autres, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emy se retrouvèrent d'abord dans leur salle commune, avant de prendre la direction de la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Ils en étaient à discuter de leur programme de la journée en descendant les dernières marches du grand escalier - Hermione souhaitant aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque tandis que Ron et Emy iraient n'importe où du moment qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid - lorsqu'ils furent interpellés par une agitation singulière en provenance de la Grande Salle.  
...et leurs interrogations se retrouvèrent renforcées, lorsqu'à peine arrivés dans le réfectoire, ils firent face à bon nombre d'élèves qui parlaient avec animation ou sautaient d'un banc à l'autre pour échanger des propos encore inconnus, mais à l'évidence captivants, avec leurs collègues.

Instinctivement, les quatre gryffondors regardèrent vers la table des professeurs. Mais contrastant avec l'agitation qui régnait sous leurs yeux, la plupart des enseignants paraissaient calmes et se contentaient d'observer ce qu'il se passait.

- On a raté quelque chose ou quoi ?, demanda Ron à haute voix, tout en s'avançant vers la table de Gryffondor où il repéra rapidement ses frères jumeaux. Fred ! Georges ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, ce matin ? Y'a un match de quidditch improvisé ?, plaisanta-t-il.

Mais ses frères eurent vite fait de le calmer.

- Non, déclara Georges sérieusement. Paraitrait qu'un élève s'est volatilisé.  
- Hein ?  
- Comment ça « _volatilisé_ » ? Qui a disparu ?, demanda aussitôt Hermione.  
- Marcus Belby.  
- Quoi ?

Harry se figea sur place en même temps que les trois autres. Et là, tout ce qui était en rapport avec le garçon depuis déjà bien longtemps - ajouté aux évènements de la veille - remonta dans la mémoire des quatre nouveaux venus. Ainsi donc...

* * *

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry alla s'assoir machinalement en face de Fred, tandis que Ron prenait place sur sa gauche, Emy sur sa droite et Hermione en face de cette dernière.

- Incroyable..., murmura Ron, abasourdi.  
- Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il s'est passé ?, questionna Emy, tendue.

Et là, Fred posa son toast dans son assiette et prit un air de conspirateur.

- Non, on n'en sait trop rien, en fait. Alors, les profs essaient bien de nous faire croire qu'il serait retourné chez lui en catastrophe pour raisons familiales, mais franchement, ça ne colle pas. D'où les interrogations de chacun pour savoir ce qui aurait pu lui arriver...  
- Pourquoi « _ça ne colle pas_ » ?, dirent Harry et Ron d'une même voix, tout en tournant leur tête vers la cinquième table.  
- Tu as déjà le comportement des profs eux-même, répondit Fred. Quand les copains de Belby ne l'ont pas vu hier soir, ils sont allés voir Flitwick pour l'avertir. Et là, celui-ci se serait comporté très nerveusement – enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, quoi. Il se serait embrouillé dans ses explications, n'aurait pas dit deux fois la même chose. Enfin bref...à en croire les serdaigles, c'est louche. Du coup, ils ont envoyé un hibou express dans la famille de Belby.  
- Et alors ?  
- Le hibou est revenu sans réponse...et sans le message d'origine ! Alors ce matin, ils sont carrément allés trouver Dumbledore pour lui en parler et voir un peu ce qu'il en était.  
- Et ?  
- « _Et_ », il leur aurait simplement répondus que tout était pour le mieux et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Que Belby serait absent un certain temps, mais qu'il reviendrait plus tard, termina Fred avec un air très sceptique.  
- Ce n'est pas tout, poursuivit Georges à voix basse – forçant ainsi les autres à se pencher vers lui pour mieux entendre. Si l'on en croit toujours ceux avec qui il traînait, Belby se comportait bizarrement ces derniers temps. Il n'a rien voulu dire à qui que ce soit, mais il paraissait inquiet et restait souvent dans son coin...  
- Et pour couronner le tout, il n'a jamais été question qu'il doive rentrer chez lui hier, conclut Fred.  
- Oui, mais s'il a reçu une mauvaise nouvelle lui demandant de rentrer précipitamment, c'est normal que ceux qui n'étaient pas avec lui hier ne soient pas au courant, objecta doucement Emy sous l'air perplexe des autres.  
- Mais hier, il était question qu'il aille à Pré-au-Lard, insista Georges. Et vous savez quoi ? Au moment de partir, il a dit à ses amis qu'il les rejoindrait là-bas un peu plus tard dans la matinée parce qu'il avait d'abord quelque chose à faire ici...et il ne les a jamais rejoints. Alors franchement, ça ne sonne pas faux tout ça ?

Les autres ne purent qu'être d'accord.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'il avait à régler ici ?, questionna Harry. Et qui il devait rejoindre à Pré-au-Lard ?

Car s'il se confirmait que les personnes que Belby devait rejoindre au village étaient bien Adel et Roger, tout se recouperait. Mais...

- «_ Quoi ? _», j'en sais rien, répondit Georges en hochant la tête. Comme dit, il n'était pas bavard sur ce qui le minait. Quant à « _avec qui ? _», ma foi, ils sont toute une bande à toujours être ensemble.  
- Des élèves de sa classe ou pas ?, poursuivit Harry.  
- Il me semble bien, oui, dit Fred. Mais je ne pourrais pas te donner leur nom. Je ne le connaissais pas spécialement, ce type.  
- Euh...vous ne voudriez pas arrêter de parler de lui au passé, non ?, gémit tout à coup Ron. Quand on vous écoute, on dirait que...

Mais les regards que Harry et Hermione s'échangèrent ne furent pas faits pour rassurer le garçon.

* * *

Ils restèrent ensuite un petit moment silencieux, passablement occupés avec leurs petits déjeuners, quand tout à coup :

- Bon, aller ! Nous on y va, lancèrent les jumeaux en se levant de table d'un même mouvement.  
- Vous allez où comme ça ?, leur demanda Ron avec surprise.  
- Faire un petit tour, frangin, dit Fred.  
- Mais crois-moi, tu ne préfères pas savoir, finit Georges en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.

- Hé ben ! En voilà au moins deux que les nouvelles du jour n'empêchent pas de vivre, soupira Ron.

Mais n'obtenant pas de commentaire à sa remarque, il détourna son regard de la porte de la salle et s'intéressa à ses trois amis. Emy se frottait le front dans une posture réfléchie, Harry s'était légèrement tourné sur lui même et scrutait ce qu'il se passait aux autres tables pendant qu'Hermione l'observait faire.

- Écoute Harry, dit-elle alors, la mine grave, obligeant le garçon à reporter son attention vers elle. Le comportement que Roger et Adel ont eu hier nous a déjà laissés perplexes une fois – même si nous en étions d'abord arrivés à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait probablement aucun rapport entre leur conversation du matin et leur départ précipité un peu plus tard. Mais là, c'est monté d'un cran : ils parlaient de quelqu'un qui devait venir les rejoindre et qui à l'évidence n'est pas venu ; ils sont partis en catastrophe du pub en direction du château en fin de matinée alors que Belby devait justement rejoindre ses camarades de Serdaigle en fin de matinée – sans jamais l'avoir fait...Et puis ce n'est pas tout : tu te souviens de ce que tu nous as dit un matin ici-même en voyant Adel, Roger et Marcus bavarder ensemble ?

Harry acquiesça gravement.

- Où tu veux en venir, Hermione ?, demanda alors Ron en affichant un rictus méfiant.  
- Je veux en venir au fait que si hier, les évènements ne nous poussaient pas forcément à la chose, aujourd'hui, après ce que l'on vient d'apprendre, je pense qu'il faut aller voir Dumbledore. Je crois comme Harry, qu'Adel et Roger attendaient bien Marcus à Pré-au-Lard et qu'ils sont peut-être au courant de ce qu'il lui est arrivé.  
- Le problème, fit remarquer Emy, c'est que Dumbledore est au courant de l'absence de Belby – ne serait-ce que par ses camarades de classe. De plus, je l'imagine mal prendre cette affaire à la légère – il a donc dû se renseigner. Donc, ou bien Marcus est vraiment chez lui et tout ce que l'on pourra lui dire à son sujet lui paraîtra fantaisiste, ou bien il en est malheureusement autrement, il le sait, et aux vues de ce qu'il a déjà dit aux autres, il ne tient pas à en faire part à qui que ce soit.  
- Peut-être, rétorqua Hermione. Mais à ceci près que peu d'élèves doivent savoir les mêmes choses que nous. Donc, même s'il n'envisage pas de nous en dire plus, si ça se trouve, ce qu'on lui dira nous, pourra l'aider.

Puis se tournant vers Harry.

- Harry ? Tu es d'accord pour aller lui parler ? Maintenant ?  
- _« Maintenant »_ ?, répéta Harry, incrédule. Attends Hermione, il doit encore être en train de prendre son...Ah ben non, remarqua-t-il tout à coup en se tournant vers la table des professeurs. Il est déjà parti. Mais quand ? Je ne l'ai pas vu.  
- Oh...avec la discussion qu'on vient d'avoir, normal qu'on se soit désintéressé de leur table quelques minutes, dit Emy.

Hermione, elle, soupira de mécontentement.

- Tant pis. Mais dès qu'on en aura l'occasion, il faudra aller lui parler. Compris ?  
- D'accord, d'accord, capitula Harry.  
- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors maintenant ?, demanda Ron. Est-ce qu'on va voir les copains de Belby pour les interroger ou...?

Mais Harry venait de penser à autre chose. Voyant un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle se lever de table,

- Hermione, dit-il précipitamment. Et si on profitait de nos travaux pour aller voir Adel et Roger et commencer par les interroger, eux ?  
- Hum...très bonne idée, Harry, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire. Dépêchons-nous ! Ils sont déjà sortis.

Les quatre adoptèrent un pas pressé pour se lancer à la poursuite des deux autres...qu'ils trouvèrent seulement quelques mètres plus loin dans le hall d'entrée, en compagnie de ceux avec qui ils avaient quitté la Grande Salle.

* * *

De l'autre côté du hall, un autre groupe, réunissant des serpentards cette fois-ci, bavardait discrètement. Juste à côté, ne donnant pas l'air de prendre part à leurs messes basses, se trouvait Lynch. En le voyant, Emy détourna légèrement son regard tandis que Harry se remémora plutôt l'accrochage que le garçon avait eu quelques temps auparavant avec Belby et le rapprochement d'Adel et Roger avec ce dernier qui avait suivi. Se pouvait-il vraiment que...?

Mais Harry ne put aller jusqu'au bout de sa réflexion. Car à cet instant, au moment précis où Hermione s'était suffisamment rapprochée des deux serdaigles pour leur parler, Adel s'était brusquement tourné vers Lynch et lui avait lancé un regard foudroyant avant de manquer de peu de renverser Hermione quand il s'était soudain précipité vers le serpentard.

Personne n'eut le temps de rien faire, de rien dire, de rien voir venir. Les autres serpentards étaient restés stupéfaits, Roger afficha un visage horrifié et les élèves présents dans le hall et témoins de la scène s'étaient instinctivement écartés du chemin d'Adel en le voyant avancer aussi rageur.

Sans ménagement, il saisit Lynch par le col de sa robe, l'écarta de son groupe et le poussa contre le mur.

- Viens un peu par là, toi !, lui dit-il, furieux.  
- Adel !, hurla alors Roger en se ruant vers son ami. Nooon !

La plupart des élèves connaissant les capacités d'Adel et de Lynch en sortilèges et enchantements, tous s'attendaient à voir l'empoignade dégénérer en un duel intense. Pourtant, malgré la colère qui émanait de lui, Adel ne sortit pas sa baguette magique et se contenta de garder son visage proche de celui de Lynch.

- Ça t'amuse, hein ?, fulminait-il. Et tu crois peut-être que je ne vais rien dire et que tu vas pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça en faisant ce qui te chante ?

On aurait cru qu'ils étaient en train de poursuivre à haute voix une conversation dont personne n'aurait entendu le début. Les mains d'Adel tremblaient, il semblait se retenir à grand peine de coller son point dans le visage de Lynch. Quant à celui-ci, malgré de paraître dans la plus mauvaise position, il conserva une expression calme très déstabilisante. Mais quand il eut en plus l'effronterie de sourire face à la réaction d'Adel, celui-ci manqua d'exploser.

- Et tu te fous de moi, en plus ? T'as le culot de te foutre de moi par-dessus le marché ?

Lynch en sourit de plus belle. Il ne semblait pas un brin inquiet – bien au contraire.  
Soudain, une main se posa fermement sur l'épaule d'Adel et le tira en arrière, lui faisant lâcher prise. C'était Roger.

- Adel !, lui dit-il impérieux. Calme-toi maintenant, ça suffit ! Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

À la surprise générale, malgré l'état dans lequel se trouvait Adel, l'intervention de Roger porta ses fruits : le métisse s'éloigna de lui-même de Lynch en lui lança un regard on ne peut plus contrarié.

- Hé bien, dit enfin le serpentard d'un ton badin en remettant tranquillement sa robe en place. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Adel Rhomson pèterait les plombs ? C'est historique, ça.

Toute l'assemblée retint aussitôt son souffle de peur de voir le duel commencer pour de bon ; Adel manqua de s'étrangler devant cette provocation ; quant à Roger, il adressa un regard sévère à Lynch en soupirant bruyamment, avant de forcer son ami à le suivre dans le parc du château où il espérait sans doute réussir à le calmer - quitte à devoir l'envoyer prendre un bain glacé (et forcé) dans le lac.

* * *

Dans le hall, un silence absolu demeura durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que, petit à petit, les murmures dévoilent les premiers commentaires, avant qu'un véritable brouhaha n'envahisse l'espace.

- Oups !, fit alors Ron en regardant, interloqué, les deux serdaigles s'éloigner à vive allure. Je crois que pour l'interrogatoire, c'est plutôt mal barré.  
- Venez, ne restons pas ici, dit ensuite précipitamment Hermione en invitant les autres à la suivre.  
- Où on va ?, demanda Harry.  
- À la bibliothèque.  
- Quoi ? Oh...Hermione...!, se désespéra Ron.  
- Pas pour travailler, souffla Hermione. Je cherche juste un endroit calme où l'on puisse discuter sans être...

Mais Hermione s'interrompit soudain. Au moment où elle allait s'engager dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque, le groupe des serpentards au grand complet passa devant elle. La plupart des élèves qui le composaient parlaient avec excitation. Tout comme les autres, ils avaient été impressionnés par l'altercation entre Adel et Lynch. Pourtant, même si le serpentard n'avait pas montré d'opposition farouche digne de figurer dans les récits héroïques, ses camarades semblèrent avoir apprécié la façon dont il avait gardé son sang froid et même « taquiné » le serdaigle.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emy les regardèrent défiler sans mot dire - Malefoy et Parkinson ouvrant la marche, suivis de près par Crabbe et Goyle - jusqu'à ce qu'un première année maladroit ne pousse malencontreusement Emy en voulant passer derrière elle et l'envoie heurter Goyle.

- Pardon !, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt en essayant de garder son équilibre.

Mais en voyant qui venait de le bousculer, Goyle ne s'en montra que plus désagréable.

- Hé ! Fais attention à ce que tu fais, toi !, la repoussa-t-il violemment.  
- C'est bon quoi !, bondit aussitôt Harry, pendant qu'Hermione rattrapait Emy au vol avant qu'elle ne se retrouve cette fois-ci par terre. Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès ! Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas une raison pour se montrer aussi brutal !

La tension était subitement montée. Ainsi, tandis que Crabbe était venu se placer à côté de son acolyte, Ron en avait fait de même avec Harry afin de lui prêter main forte au cas où.

- Allons, allons, les gars !, intervint alors Malefoy de sa voix traînante et narquoise en lançant un regard mauvais à Emy. Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre tous les quatre ?...qui plus est, à cause d'une Sang de Bourbe.

Propos qui firent pouffer ses petits camarades...sauf un.

- Malefoy, se fit soudain entendre une voix glacée et menaçante, je croyais pourtant t'avoir déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ce genre de vulgarité.

Malefoy perdit instantanément sa superbe et les autres s'arrêtèrent tout aussi vite de ricaner. L'air soudain mal-à-l'aise et le teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, Malefoy se tourna vers Lynch en tâchant néanmoins de conserver un minimum d'assurance.

- Ouais, ouais. Je m'en souviens, bien sûr. Mais tu sais, dit-il ensuite d'un ton faussement décontracté, en fonction de la personne dont il s'agit, c'est davantage la vérité qu'une insulte.

Crabbe et Goyle prirent l'initiative de sourire à cette remarque déplacée, mais devant la tête que continuait à faire Lynch, leurs lèvres reprirent une position nettement plus sobre.

- Bon aller !, s'énerva Malefoy. On a de toute façon autre chose à faire que de perdre notre temps à cause de _ça _!, lança-t-il amer, avant de continuer son chemin sans accorder un regard supplémentaire vers les quatre gryffondors.

Le reste du groupe suivit dans la même indifférence. Mais quand vint le tour de Lynch de passer devant Emy, celui-ci lui adressa un imperceptible coup d'œil qu'ils ne furent pas nombreux à remarquer et qui la troubla légèrement. Prenant cependant sur elle pour ne rien laisser voir, elle dut de surcroit encaisser ensuite le regard venimeux dont la gratifia Bullstrode - qui fermait la marche tel un petit chien, juste derrière Lynch.

* * *

- Ah ! Ceux-là alors !, vociféra Ron une fois les serpentards hors de vue. Ils n'en ratent jamais une !  
- Ça va Emy ?, s'inquiétèrent plutôt Harry et Hermione.  
- Oh...oui, ça va aller, soupira-t-elle. De toute façon, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y ai droit et je pense que malheureusement, ça ne sera pas non-plus la dernière...  
- Avec Malefoy dans les parages, tu peux compter dessus, déclara Ron avec mauvaise humeur.  
- Ça fait bizarre en tout cas, réalisa soudain Harry, un serpentard qui en remet un autre en place.  
- Ouaip !, approuva Ron. Et je crois même que s'il ne m'inquiétait pas autant, j'irais remercier Lynch pour le mouchage en direct qu'il vient de nous offrir ! Malefoy qui se fait rabattre le caquet, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on en profite.

Les autres sourirent, puis tous se remirent en marche.

- Drôle de type quand même ce Lynch, non ?, commenta doucement Harry quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir au bout duquel se trouvait la bibliothèque. Je me demande quel genre de relation il entretient avec les autres...Enfin, je veux dire avec les serpentards – parce qu'avec ceux des autres maisons, j'ai une petite idée sur la question.  
- Oui. J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi, reconnut Hermione en ouvrant dans un léger grincement la lourde porte en bois de la bibliothèque.

Ils pénétrèrent silencieusement dans l'antre de l'irascible bibliothécaire, madame Pince, en prenant soin d'éviter son regard perçant qui avait le don de faire naître la culpabilité chez quiconque le croisait. Ils repérèrent ensuite une table libre tout au fond de la grande pièce, où ils allèrent rapidement prendre place.  
Dès qu'ils furent installés, Hermione rentra dans le vif du sujet.

- A votre avis, est-ce que le différend entre Adel et Lynch a à voir avec la disparition de Belby ?  
- Honnêtement ?, répondit en premier Harry. Oui, j'en suis certain - ou alors, on serait face à des coïncidences trop incroyables pour être vraies.  
- Attendez !, s'opposa brusquement Emy. Vous êtes en train de sous-entendre qu'Ewan aurait à voir avec cette disparition ?  
- Ah parce que tu ne le crois pas toi, après ce qui vient de se passer ?, lui demanda Ron, incrédule.

Emy soupira et resta quelques secondes silencieuse.

- Non, dit-elle enfin. Et d'abord, pourquoi s'en serait-il pris à lui ? Rien dans le comportement d'Ewan, ces derniers temps, ne laisse à penser qu'il lui en aurait voulu pour quoi que ce soit.  
- « _Pourquoi ?_ », ça, c'est vrai qu'on n'en sait rien, avoua Harry. Mais en même temps, regarde Emy : Lynch et Belby se sont déjà accrochés plusieurs fois – et rares sont ceux avec qui Belby pouvait avoir des problèmes ; mais surtout, il aurait très probablement dû rejoindre Adel et Roger hier matin, hors il ne l'a pas fait – parce qu'il a été dans l'impossibilité de le faire. Et là dessus, à peine la nouvelle de sa disparition connue, Adel saute sur Lynch en laissant largement deviner que celui-ci aurait récemment eu un comportement pour le moins suspect.  
- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire Harry, reconnut Emy à mi-voix. Mais...  
- En plus, lança Ron, on n'a pas vu Lynch hier matin à Pré-au-Lard !  
- Attends ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'as pas vu là-bas qu'il n'y était pas, objecta alors Hermione qui tentait, malgré tout, de rester la plus objective possible.

Mais...

- Non, Hermione. Ron a raison, annonça doucement Emy. Il n'était pas à Pré-au-Lard hier matin.  
- Comment le sais-tu ?  
- Simplement parce que je l'ai vu ici-même quand j'y suis venue.  
- Quoi ? Il était à Poudlard ?, s'exclama Ron – qui se fit reprendre de volée dans la seconde par madame Pince. Mais alors, chuchota-t-il ensuite, tout excité, ça voudrait dire que...  
- On se calme, le coupa Hermione. Le fait qu'il ait été à Poudlard hier matin n'implique pas automatiquement qu'il ait à voir quelque chose avec la disparition de Belby - même s'il y a effectivement de nombreux éléments qui me laisseraient aussi à penser que dans ces conditions, il ferait un suspect presque idéal, rajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Harry qui s'apprêtait à faire ce genre de remarque. Il nous manque cependant le mobile – ce qui n'est pas rien.

Puis, se tournant vers Emy :

- Est-ce que tu sais à quelle heure il est venu ici ?  
- Oui, parce qu'il est arrivé seulement quelques minutes après moi - il s'est d'ailleurs installé à la table voisine de la mienne, rapporta Emy en montrant du doigt les deux tables concernées.  
- J'espère au moins qu'il n'a pas choisi cet emplacement exprès pour pouvoir t'embêter, grinça Harry.  
- Oh non !, le détrompa aussitôt Emy. À peine arrivé, il est venu s'assoir et a commencé à lire un livre.

Ron afficha alors une drôle d'expression.

- Je ne m'imaginais pas un gars comme lui préférer passer ses week-end enfermé à lire plutôt qu'allé prendre du bon temps dehors. Mais bon, faut dire aussi que s'il venait de terminer une petite séance de chasse à l'homme, il devait être fatigué...  
- Ron !, siffla Hermione. N'accuse personne avant d'avoir des preuves, s'il te plaît !  
- Et des preuves, tu comptes en avoir comment, hein ?, répliqua Ron. En allant lui demander, peut-être ? Parce que quand on voit la première tentative avec Adel et Roger qui sont vos copains, on imagine le reste...  
- Ça suffit !, les interrompit Harry avant d'en revenir à Emy. Et lorsqu'il était là, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Juste lire ?  
- Euh, oui. Sauf à moment donné quand...

Mais Emy s'arrêta là, affichant soudain un curieux teint rosé.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Bah, rien qui soit en rapport avec ce qui nous intéresse – je vous assure...  
- Dis quand même, insista Ron avec un sourire curieux.

Emy le regarda, poussa un léger soupir et se décida.

- Hé bien...Je suis venue ici après que madame Pomfresh m'ait donnée à boire l'élixir, pour essayer de m'avancer dans mes devoirs de métamorphose – vu que j'en avais en rab, pour un peu changer...

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard ahuri.

- C'est là qu'Ewan est arrivé, s'est installé, m'a rapidement saluée d'un signe de tête quand il m'a vue, a sorti son livre et a commencé à lire, jusqu'à ce que...  
- « _Jusqu'à ce que.._. » ?

Emy parut encore plus gênée.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête de le faire, trouvant probablement plus intéressant de me regarder ramer avec mes sortilèges qui n'aboutissaient qu'à des catastrophes.  
- Hum...Connaissant la bête, il a dû bien se marrer, supposa Ron.  
- En fait, pas vraiment, répondit Emy au grand étonnement des trois autres. Il a commencé par me regarder faire sceptique, puis assez attentif – c'est là où, honnêtement, j'ai cru aussi que j'allais me prendre quelques vannes « à la Malefoy ». Mais au bout d'un moment, alors que j'allais abandonner, il s'est levé, est venu vers moi baguette à la main, et d'un petit mouvement de rien du tout, il a transformé ma coquille d'huître en une rose de nacre encore plus éblouissante que celle de McGonagall.  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui, je sais, sourit Emy, émue à ce souvenir. C'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais de sa part. Mais pourtant...Bon, ceci dit, poursuivit-elle plus réaliste, si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai ensuite eu droit à une ou deux réflexions de sa part sur mon niveau en métamorphose qui le laissait sceptique quant au fait que je sois bien en cinquième année.  
- Ah ! Vous voyez !, s'exclama Ron – qui faillit cette fois-ci, se faire sortir de la bibliothèque par madame Pince. C'est plus fort qu'eux : faut toujours qu'ils trouvent le petit truc à dire qui exaspère.  
- Et à part ça ?, demanda Hermione qui fit signe à Ron de se taire.  
- Rien de particulier, comme je vous l'ai dit. Notre « échange » s'en est tenu là. Il m'a dit que si je n'avais plus besoin d'aide, lui, avait autre chose à faire. Il est retourné s'assoir et a repris son livre. Moi, j'ai dû rester encore un quart d'heure, ensuite je suis partie. On s'est rencontré quelques minutes plus tard quand j'arrivais à la salle commune.  
- Donc, rien à signaler ?, soupira Harry.  
- Du temps où on était ensemble à la bibliothèque : non, en effet.  
- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il n'a rien fait _avant _d'y aller, persista Ron.  
- Bon, de toute façon, personne ne pouvant nous donner pour le moment l'emploi du temps de Lynch avant qu'il soit allé à la bibliothèque, passons à autre chose, coupa Hermione.  
- Comme quoi, par hasard ?, demanda Harry – qui se doutait de la réponse.  
- Aller voir Dumbledore.

Bingo !

- Mais Hermione, s'aventura Emy, on ne sait même pas où il est.  
- On verra bien. Au pire, on ira demander à McGonagall. Allez, venez !

* * *

Malheureusement, non-seulement comme prévu, Dumbledore demeura introuvable, mais en plus, lorsque les gryffondors s'aventurèrent à questionner certains de leurs professeurs pour connaître l'endroit où ils pourraient trouver leur directeur, les réponses obtenues ne leur furent d'aucune aide - au contraire.

- Et pour quelle raison souhaitez-vous voir le professeur Dumbledore, Potter ?, commença McGonagall de son ton sec et cassant. Ne me dites pas que c'est pour cette histoire d'absence de l'un de vos camarades ? Tout a été dit à ce sujet. Donc ne commencez pas à me harceler avec ça et concentrez-vous plutôt sur des choses vraiment importantes – comme vos BUSES, par exemple. Et à ce sujet, miss McLane, pensez à revoir votre dernier cours pour demain – vos dernières métamorphoses en classe furent un véritable désastre ! Maintenant excusez-moi, mais j'ai autre chose à faire.

Sur quoi, elle tourna les talons et laissa les quatre élèves, dont Emy complètement dépitée, en plan au milieu du couloir de la salle des professeurs.  
Quelques minutes plus tard arriva Flitwick – suivi de près par Rogue. Et même si le petit professeur fit de son mieux pour se montrer plus compréhensif et aimable, les résultats avec lui furent les mêmes. Quant à Rogue – que les quatre n'avaient pas prévu d'interroger mais qui se fit néanmoins un plaisir d'intervenir une fois que Flitwick se soit retiré – inutile de dire qu'il s'en donna à cœur joie...et qu'aucun n'eut l'idée de lui demander son avis sur la question.

- Hé bien. Il semblerait que le petit groupe se soit de nouveau mis en action, ironisa-t-il. Alors ? « Potter & Compagnie » est de nouveau plongé en pleine investigation ? J'ose néanmoins espérer que vos précédentes expériences où seule une chance insolente vous a permis de ne pas vous faire renvoyer ne vous inciteront pas, vous et vos petits camarades, à enfreindre à nouveau le règlement. Ça serait tellement dommage pour Gryffondor de perdre toutes ses chances de remporter la « Coupe des Quatre Maisons » en n'ayant plus de points, et pour vous, d'être cette fois-ci renvoyés s'il advenait que je vous croise là où vous ne devriez pas être...

Sur quoi il partit, ravi de sa petite prestation.

- Que du bonheur ce type, soupira Ron.

* * *

À court d'idée et commençant à avoir un peu trop de choses qui se bousculaient dans leur tête, les quatre gryffondors décidèrent de s'en tenir là pour le moment.  
Ils profitèrent donc de leur dimanche ensoleillé pour sortir faire le point dans le parc du château, plutôt que d'aller se plonger dans leurs livres pour réviser, comme le leur avait aimablement suggéré leur directrice.  
...même Hermione suivit le mouvement sans rechigner.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, positiva cette dernière tout en longeant le lac, demain soir au plus tard, nous devrions réussir à obtenir de nouveaux renseignements.  
- Exact, confirma Harry. Nous arriverons bien à amener Adel ou Roger à nous parler un peu de ce qu'il s'est passé hier et ce matin.  
- Faudra pas compter sur moi pour ce genre d'exercice par contre, grimaça Ron. Car même si Flint s'était retrouvé au cœur du problème, il m'y plongerait davantage dedans plutôt qu'il me l'expliquerait.  
- On ne te demanderait pas une chose pareille de toute façon, Ron, le tranquillisa Hermione. Par contre..., dit-elle ensuite en regardant Emy d'un air incertain.  
- Quoi ?  
- Hé bien, je me demandais si tu pensais pouvoir obtenir quelques informations de la part de Lynch – par rapport à son différent avec Adel, entre autre...  
- Quoi ? Hermione, tu pousses là !, s'écrièrent Harry et Ron, effarés par la demande. C'est de Lynch dont on parle, là !

Demande qui sembla pourtant moins impressionner Emy que les deux garçons. Même si...

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien Hermione, répondit-elle hésitante en baissant la tête. Tu sais, hier matin, c'était la première fois qu'Ewan me parlait en dehors de nos séances et pour me dire autre chose que : « _ne me dis pas qu'il faut encore que je t'explique ça ?_ » ou « _tu penses pouvoir me laisser travailler tranquillement sur le dossier plus de dix minutes sans m'interrompre ?_ ».

Hermione eut un petit sourire compatissant.

- Certes, il est moins insupportable que ce qu'on me l'avait laissée penser de prime abord, mais nos rapports sont loin, très loin d'être cordiaux. Je pense que dans la situation actuelle, il s'est seulement un petit peu habitué à ma présence et me supporte malgré tous les a priori qu'il doit avoir sur une fille comme moi...  
- Ça tu peux le dire, renchérit Ron. C'est une brute de Serpentard après tout, rien d'autre !  
- De là à dire ça...Je ne sais pas, Ron, murmura contre toute attente Emy, l'air troublé.  
- Comment ça : « _Tu ne sais pas_ » ?, s'étouffa Ron sous le regard interdit de Harry et d'Hermione. Ça ne va pas ou quoi, Emy ? Hé ! Oh ! Réveille-toi ! T'as oublié avec qui il passe son temps ? Comment il t'a parlée le premier jour où vous vous êtes croisés et la manière détachée et blasée dont il traite tout le monde ? Et puis franchement, tu sais quoi ? De là à ce que ce matin il soit venu te donner un coup de main uniquement pour te montrer à quel point il t'était supérieur, y'a pas loin !...en tout cas, ce n'était certainement pas de la pitié – ou encore moins de la gentillesse. Faut pas rêver !

Harry et Hermione étaient assez d'accord avec ces paroles, mais ils trouvèrent cependant que Ron y était allé un peu fort.

- Calme-toi Ron, dit Harry. Emy a juste voulu dire que...  
- Je ne prétends pas qu'Ewan soit un saint – loin de là, le coupa Emy qui préférait prendre elle-même sa défense. Et rassure-toi, non-seulement j'ai bonne mémoire et n'ai rien oublié de tout ce que tu viens d'énumérer, mais j'en tiens également compte quand je suis avec lui. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ce garçon est différent des autres – malgré de souvent être en leur compagnie. Il n'a rien de la brute épaisse que peuvent être Crabbe, Goyle ou Flint. Il n'est pas plus sournois ou menteur comme peut l'être Malefoy. Ça se voit, ça se _sent_. Il y a une forme de franchise assez paradoxale chez lui. C'est pour ça que même si je pense qu'il est dans la maison qui lui convient le mieux, il n'est pas à mettre dans le même panier que les autres...même si ses actions sont loin d'être les plus exemplaires.  
- Pourtant, « _qui se ressemble, s'assemble_ », glissa Ron.  
- Oui, je connais aussi ce dicton, sourit Emy. Mais dans quelle mesure peut-on l'appliquer au cas d'Ewan...? Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-elle ensuite plus assurée en se tournant vers Hermione, si je peux apprendre quelque chose, je te le dirai – mais vu la situation, n'y compte pas trop...


	9. Les papillons

Note : Bonjour tout le monde ^^ ! Me voici de retour. J'espère que mon absence n'aura pas fait fuir certains d'entre vous et que vous vous souvenez toujours de l'intrigue pour ne pas être complètement perdus maintenant que le chapitre 9 est « enfin » là ^^'. Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente. Tout ce que je pourrais vous dire, c'est que je vais désormais bien mieux et que je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher la publication tant que je ne serai pas arrivée à la fin de cette histoire ! Alors, merci à tous ceux qui sont restés fidèles, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira et...bonne lecture !

* * *

_- Pourtant, « qui se ressemble, s'assemble », glissa Ron.  
- Oui, je connais aussi ce dicton, sourit Emy. Mais dans quelle mesure peut-on l'appliquer au cas d'Ewan...? Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-elle ensuite plus assurée en se tournant vers Hermione, si je peux apprendre quelque chose, je te le dirai – mais vu la situation, n'y compte pas trop..._

* * *

Ainsi passa le dimanche des élèves de Poudlard : partagé entre la réflexion, les moments de repos, les discussions avec ceux qui s'imaginaient des scénario et autres situations tous plus abracadabrantesques les uns que les autres...et assez peu de devoirs.  
Jusqu'au soir, aucun de Harry, Ron, Emy ou Hermione n'avait revu Adel, Roger ou Lynch de la journée. Les deux premiers arrivèrent ensemble à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Adel semblait enfin s'être calmé, mais à la mine renfrognée qu'il faisait, mieux valait éviter d'aller le titiller de quelque manière que ce soit. Ils étaient allés prendre place parmi leurs camarades de maison et avaient même tenu quelques conversation, mais sans réel enthousiasme, avec eux. Quant à Lynch, il arriva avec d'autres serpentards – dont Millicent Bullstrode qui, placée à côté de lui, faisait des efforts désespérés pour attirer son attention et l'intéresser à ce qu'elle racontait avec un sourire forcé.

Cependant, malgré cette impression de retour au calme, les deux serdaigles et le serpentard de septième année s'évitèrent soigneusement du regard tout le repas – que ce soit en arrivant, en mangeant ou en quittant la Grande Salle.

Dans l'ensemble, le repas se passa donc sans encombre. À la fin de celui-ci, aucune recommandation particulière ne fut donner par Dumbledore – et pour cause : le directeur, au nouvel agacement d'Hermione, n'avait pas pris part au dîner. Malgré cela, avec la fin du week-end, mais surtout les récents évènements survenus, chacun regagna son dortoir sitôt les desserts débarrassés.

Le lendemain matin, Emy retrouva ses trois amis qui l'attendaient dans leur salle commune, déjà plongés dans une grande discussion qui n'incita pourtant pas la jeune fille à y prendre part. Ils descendirent ensuite à la Grande Salle, rituel quotidien du petit déjeuner oblige. Une lourde journée les attendait, il fallait donc prendre des forces.  
En même temps que chacun avalait son porridge ou mordait dans son toast, Harry, Hermione et Ron continuèrent à bavarder. Et comme Emy l'avait craint, leur conversation portait sur ce qui s'était passé durant le week-end.

- Pour moi, c'est clair, déclara Ron en avalant un énorme morceau de toast beurré à la confiture, Lynch est mêlé à tout ça et Roger et Adel le savent.  
- Alors pourquoi ne vont-ils pas en parler à Dumbledore ?, demanda pour la énième fois Hermione, agacée. Je ne comprends pas...

Et à l'évidence, le fait de ne pas comprendre était quelque chose que la jeune fille avait du mal à accepter.

- Va savoir, fit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule. Tu sais, des fois, on préfère régler ses comptes par soi-même plutôt que de devoir aller tout rapporter à un professeur.  
- Allons, Harry !, s'énerva de plus belle Hermione. Nous ne sommes pas en train de parler d'une simple bagarre qui aurait dégénéré. Belby a disparu ! C'est beaucoup trop important...  
- ...pour garder ça pour soi-même, termina Ron d'un ton monocorde sans relever la tête de son bol de lait.

Hermione lui adressa un soupir dédaigneux et se tourna vers Harry.

- Toi, Dumbledore t'écoutera Harry. Ne perd pas de temps à aller le trouver.  
- Mais je ne sais même pas où il est !, se défendit Harry qui avait la très nette impression que Hermione lui reprochait de sciemment éviter le directeur de Poudlard. Je te l'ai déjà dit : dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, j'irai le voir, ok ?

Oui, décidément, c'était une longue journée qui les attendait...

- On ne t'a pas beaucoup entendu pour le moment, Emy, réalisa soudain Ron. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Harry et Hermione stoppèrent net leur échange et tout comme Ron, prêtèrent attention à la jeune fille qui s'était effectivement montrée peu loquace jusqu'à présent.

- Ca va Emy ?, lui demanda d'une voix nettement plus chaleureuse Hermione.  
- Oh, oui...oui, soupira-t-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, insista Harry. T'aimes pas trop nous entendre soupçonner ainsi Lynch ?, la taquina-t-il sans mauvaise arrière-pensée.  
- Bof..., fit la moue Emy en trempant négligemment un toast dans son bol de chocolat chaud sans regarder les trois autres. Y'a un peu de ça, c'est vrai, mais...  
- « _Mais_ »... ?

Emy soupira.

- Vous allez vous moquer, mais j'angoisse pour la Métamorphose. C'est notre première heure de cours ce matin, et avec ce que m'a balancée McGonagall dans la figure l'autre jour, j'suis complètement démoralisée.  
- Bah !, la réconforta Ron. Faut pas t'en faire comme ça. Tu sais, Harry et moi, on n'a jamais été des cadors en métamorphose, et regarde : ça ne nous a jamais tués !

Emy releva la tête et esquissa un petit sourire. Mais il était davantage dû à la tête outrée que tira soudain Harry plutôt qu'à la forme de consolation de Ron.

- Parle pour toi ! J'suis pas si nul que ça !

Hermione pouffa.

- Ah forcément, si on compare nos résultats à ceux d'Hermione, on est des cancre finis, mais bon...Non, ne t'en fais pas Emy, tout se passera bien et s'il le faut, nous t'aiderons.

Hermione regarda soudain Harry avec une expression très étonnée.

- Enfin, se reprit le garçon bougon, s'il le faut, _Hermione_ t'aidera...

* * *

Et il s'avéra, vue la tournure que prit le cours pour Emy, qu'elle aurait grandement besoin d'aide. Elle avait beau se concentrer, faire des devoirs supplémentaires et y mettre toute sa conviction, rien à faire, toutes ses tentatives viraient à la catastrophe - à tel point que McGonagall, qui n'ignorait pas le caractère motivé et volontaire de la jeune fille, finit par lui dire de faire ce qu'elle pouvait et que ça serait bien comme ça.

- Même McGonagall s'est résignée, pleurnicha Emy à la sortie du cours. Je suis un cas désespéré...

Les trois autres la regardèrent avec un air compatissant.

- Aller !, tenta de lui redonner du baume au cœur Harry. On oublie ça et on passe à la suite ! Euh...on a quoi déjà maintenant, au fait ?  
- Soins aux créatures magiques, dit Ron en faisant une grimace significative.  
- Hé ben, au moins, ça aura le mérite de me faire penser à autre chose, se résigna Emy.  
- Ouais, surtout que Hagrid nous a dit qu'il avait réussi à dégoter une nouvelle espèce de crabe de feu...  
- Quel malheur !

* * *

Et la journée fut à peu près sur le même ton du matin au soir. C'est pourquoi lorsque Emy annonça à ses camarades qu'elle montait se coucher la première alors que d'ordinaire, ils ne regagnaient pas leur dortoir avant une ou deux heures, aucun ne fit de commentaire.

Pourtant, lorsque Hermione monta à son tour sa chambre, elle ne trouva pas Emy endormie. Étonnée, elle vit les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin tirés, devinant la silhouette de son amie derrière, assise, mais le plus étonnant résida dans la présence de petites lumières bleutées qu'on distinguait au travers du tissu, mouvantes et vacillantes dans l'espace du lit fermé. Hermione hésita un instant, puis ferma doucement la porte du dortoir afin de ne pas réveiller ses autres camarades qui dormaient déjà et s'approcha sans faire de bruit du lit d'Emy en murmurant néanmoins son prénom. Cette dernière ouvrit alors une partie des rideaux et dévoila une visage un peu fatigué mais nettement moins triste que peu de temps avant. Hermione ne dit d'abord rien. Elle la regarda un instant avant que son attention ne fut rapidement accaparée par ces petites lumières.

- Emy, murmura-t-elle admirative. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La jeune fille parut perplexe, mais...

- Je crois que ce sont des papillons, répondit-elle tendrement en les regardant tout en tendant une main sur laquelle vint se poser l'un d'eux.  
- Mais...comment les fais-tu apparaître ?, demanda Hermione, ébahie. Parce que c'est bien toi qui les fais apparaître n'est-ce pas ?, dit-elle en regardant Emy avec des yeux ronds.  
- « _Les faire apparaître_ »?, répéta Emy en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne sais pas. Je dirais plutôt qu'ils viennent quand je les appelle.

Hermione parut sceptique.

- Comment tu fais pour les « _appeler_ », alors ? Tu n'utilises pas ta baguette magique ou tu ne lances pas un sort ?  
- Non, dit Emy d'une petite voix. En fait, je ne sais pas trop comment ça se passe, avoua-t-elle. Il y a des moment où je me sens triste, seule...C'est alors que je pense à eux et voilà, ils arrivent.

Hermione s'intéressa d'un peu plus près aux papillons en question, dont le bleu lumineux et électrique des ailes était vraiment magnifique et tout à la fois intriguant. Elle avança lentement sa main vers celui qui s'était posé sur le doigt d'Emy mais au moment-même où elle allait l'effleurer, il disparut en même temps que les autres.

- Oh, pardon !, s'excusa aussitôt Hermione d'un air gêné. J'ai dû leur faire peur et ils sont partis. Pardon Emy.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit gentiment la jeune fille. Ils m'avaient de toute façon apporté le réconfort dont j'avais besoin et il est tant de dormir à présent.  
- Oui, tu as raison, dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers son mit. Mais dis, Emy ?, lui demanda-t-elle soudain après un instant de réflexion. Est-ce qu'il y d'autres choses que tu fais « venir » comme ça, simplement par la pensée.

Après un instant de réflexion.

- A ma connaissance, non, répondit Emy pas très sûre. Mais tu sais Hermione, je ne sais déjà pas vraiment comment et pourquoi ils apparaissent quand je pense à eux - alors je suis loin de me demander si je suis capable de pouvoir faire d'autres choses dans le genre...  
- C'est très impressionnant en tout cas, admit volontiers Hermione, tout en chuchotant. Voilà bien une chose que je serais incapable de faire sans une baguette magique en main. C'est clair, tu as un don Emy !  
- C'est gentil de me dire ça, rougit-elle. Si seulement ça pouvait me servir aussi en Métamorphose, plaisanta-t-elle.  
- Ah pour ça, conclut du même ton Hermione, j'ai bien peur que sans baguette, tu n'arrives pas à grand chose...  
- C'est clair. Bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit.

* * *

Sans pour autant avoir oublié leur conversation de la veille, le lendemain matin, Hermione et Emy se préparèrent comme à leur habitude sans reparler du sujet. Après un dîner peu copieux quelques heures auparavant, ce qui intéressait le plus Emy pour le moment de toute façon, c'était d'aller se restaurer. Les deux filles rejoignirent donc Harry et Ron dans la salle commune et les quatre passèrent le tableau de la Grosse Dame, direction la Grande Salle.

- Alors Emy, ça va mieux on dirait ?, remarqua Ron avec un grand sourire.  
- Oui, dit Emy le visage rayonnant. Hier, c'était hier. Aujourd'hui est un autre jour !  
- Bien parler !, déclara Harry.

Ils franchissaient les portes de la Grande Salle, lorsque soudain, Emy se fit interpeller par Lynch.

- Hé ! McLane !  
- Hum...comme entrée en matière, il n'a pas beaucoup évolué, grommela Ron qui se tenait derrière Emy, entre Harry et Hermione.

Le serpentard s'approcha à grands pas, l'air décidé, vers la gryffondor qui ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise face à cette arrivée si brusque. Lynch se planta devant elle, sa petit cour le suivant comme d'habitude, et ne s'intéressa qu'à sa « collègue de travail ».

- C'était juste pour te dire que ce soir je ne pourrai pas venir à la bibliothèque.  
- Ah...je vois, murmura Emy qui ne trouva rien d'autre à dire.

Entre l'air revêche de son interlocuteur et les regards qu'elle sentait braqué sur elle, elle ne sut pas comment réagir autrement que docilement.

- Hé bien, tant pis alors..., dit-elle doucement. Tu me diras quand...  
- Demain soir, la coupa Lynch avant même qu'elle n'ait terminé sa phrase.  
- Ah...bon, d'accord...

Et le garçon s'en alla, suivi d'autres serpentards.

- Aller, au p'tit déj' !, lança immédiatement Harry d'un ton jovial – Harry, qui ne souhaitait pas voir le moral retrouvé de Emy redescendre en flèche suite à cette rencontre.  
- Il pourrait quand même faire des efforts pour se montrer moins antipathique, quand même !, râla Ron en attrapant un pichet de jus de citrouille.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, s'intéressa Angelina, qui était assise juste à côté d'eux avec Katie - et avait entendu la remarque.  
- Rien de bien grave, dédramatisa aussitôt Emy, fataliste, qui fut plus rapide que Ron pour répondre. Ma séance à la bibliothèque est annulée ce soir et reportée à demain, voilà tout.  
- Mouais, dit comme ça, forcément, c'est de suite plus agréable, marmonna Ron.  
- J'ai une idée ! , lança soudain Katie rayonnante, qui ne releva pas la remarque de Ron. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas à notre séance du club d'enchantement ce soir ?

Emy la regarda dubitative.

- Allez quoi !, insista la septième année. Ça te changera de ton ordinaire et puis tu verras, on voit plein de choses sympa. qui ne sont pas dans le programme et que Flitwick nous montre avant de nous les enseigner.

La proposition était tentante. Et un petit coup de coude de la part d'Hermione accompagné d'un grand sourire de cette dernière eurent vite fait de convaincre Emy.

- D'accord, je viendrai avec vous.

* * *

Passa la journée – bien meilleure que la précédente – avant que Emy ne rejoigne comme prévu ses amies devant la salle de cours d'enchantements où arriva quelques minutes plus tard leur minuscule professeur, ravi de voir qu'une nouvelle élève s'était joint à eux.

- Oh...si vous me permettez de rester, sachez que c'est juste pour ce soir, professeur, s'empressa d'expliquer Emy.  
- Hé bien, ce sera toujours ça de pris, plaisanta Flitwick Je me souviens de la dernière fois où vous êtes venue - la seule, si je me souviens bien – et votre maîtrise des enchantements m'avait pour ainsi dire enchanté !

Là-dessus, Flitwick ouvrit la salle dans laquelle les élèves allèrent prendre place. Emy s'assit alors à côté de Katie.

- J'te l'avais bien dit que tu l'avais marqué, murmura-t-elle en plaisantant.  
- Pourtant, fit une grimace Emy, si j'avais des capacités particulières en enchantements, depuis le temps, ça se saurait...  
- Bien, prit ensuite la parole Flitwick, aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur le sortilège d'Orchideus. Nous l'avons déjà vu en cours, mais je vais vous montrer aujourd'hui ses différentes déclinaisons et ainsi, tout ce que vous pourriez faire apparaitre par la suite.

Katie regarda Emy d'un air interrogateur.

- Le programme te convient ?  
- Du moment où il n'y a pas de métamorphose, je suis preneuse de tout, rigola la cinquième année.

Le temps passant, les élèves s'exercèrent d'abord sur leur sortilège Orchideus, puis peu à peu, le déclinèrent en différentes variantes de fleurs et de couleurs. Tout se passait pour le mieux dans une bonne ambiance, jusqu'à ce qu'un des élèves finisse carrément par transformer sa jolie fleur en plante carnivore.

- Allons, allons, un peu de précision !, intervint Flitwick. Et restons dans la délicatesse et le romantisme s'il vous plaît.

« _Délicatesse_ », « _romantisme_ »...perdue à ces mots dans de douces pensées, Emy s'évada par l'esprit quelques instants du cours, lorsque soudain, Katie lui posa une main sur l'épaule qu'elle secoua doucement.

- Hum...quoi ?, sembla se réveiller Emy.

Mais Katie la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi ?, insista Emy.  
- Comment ça : « _quoi »_ ? Ça, voyons !

Sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte et n'ai eu recours à quelques accessoires magiques que ce soit, Emy avait fait apparaître ses papillons bleutés.

- Wouahh !, s'exclama Katie – ainsi que tous ceux qui avaient soudain vu les papillons apparaitre. Comme ils sont beaux ! Comment as-tu fait ? Avec quel sort on les fait apparaître ?

Évidemment, ces quelques exclamations joyeuses ne furent pas des plus discrètes et attirèrent rapidement l'attention du professeur d'Enchantements qui, voyant les petites créatures voleter dans l'espace de la pièce autour d'Emy, cessa brusquement l'explication qu'il donnait à l'un de ses élève et s'avança d'un pas lent, l'air extatique vers elles.

Malheureusement, alors qu'il en était à présent tout proche, tout comme cela s'était déjà passé la veille avec Hermione, au moment où Katie essaya d'un toucher un, c'est tout l'ensemble qui disparut dans un nuage de poussière scintillante. La déception se lut aussitôt sur le visage des élèves, tandis que Flitwick, lui, paraissait davantage troublé.

- Vous avez vu ça professeur ?, s'enthousiasmèrent les élèves sans même regarder Flitwick - s'attardant plutôt sur Emy qu'ils regardaient avec de grands sourires.  
- Et sans baguette en plus !, en rajouta un. C'est incroyable !  
- Tu pourrais nous apprendre, Emy ?, demanda une autre.

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi répondre et était bien loin de se douter que cette petite chose qu'elle savait faire depuis si longtemps sans jamais s'être vraiment demandée à quoi elle était dû, engendrerait un tel enthousiasme. Elle soupira discrètement et chercha des yeux le regard de son professeur, espérant que le peu d'autorité qu'il avait sur ses élèves permettrait de ramener le calme. Malheureusement, à l'expression qu'afficha Flitwick à cet instant-là, il sembla à Emy qu'il était celui qui avait été le plus impressionné de tous - elle n'en soupira que de plus belle.

Comme elle se languissait à présent que ce cours prenne fin ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas de se retrouver sous les feux de la rampe, elle qui préférait de très loin la discrétion. Mais paradoxalement, pour une fois qu'elle « savait » faire quelque chose d'autre que susciter de la commisération chez les autres...elle se retrouvait bien mal payée !

C'est pourquoi quand, une fois la séance terminée, Katie lui proposa de revenir au plus tôt au club d'enchantements, Emy lui répondit qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour l'accompagner à nouveau alors qu'en vérité, jamais ô grand jamais, elle n'y remettrait les pieds ! C'était vraiment à se demander si elle était faite pour la sorcellerie...

- Mais bien que sûr si, voyons !, rigola Hermione quand Emy lui raconta ses « mésaventures » après qu'avec Ron et Harry, ils se furent tous les quatre retrouvés dans leur salle commune en fin de soirée.

Harry et Ron ne firent pas de commentaires mais à leur tête, Emy devina qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

- Et toi, Ron, préféra changer de sujet Emy, ça se passe toujours « bien » avec Flint ?  
- Franchement : oui !, dit le garçon tout en s'étirant, puis en passant, l'air réjoui, ses mains derrière la tête en toute décontraction. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment – et honnêtement, je me fous royalement de le savoir – mais je travaillerais avec un muet, ça serait pareil !, sourit-il. J'sais pas, ajouta-t-il soudain songeur, ce sont peut-être ses ASPIC qui le tracassent. Ou alors, il a été exclu du groupe de Malefoy et ça le mine...En tout cas, moi, ça me convient à merveille.  
- Hum..., réfléchit Hermione, « _exclu du groupe de Malefoy_ », ça m'étonnerait. J'ai vu justement notre _cher ami _bavarder encore avec lui tout à l'heure avant que n'arrive Adel, et c'est davantage Flint qui se languissait que leur conversation se termine.  
- Et en parlant d'Adel, bondit Ron, vous en êtes où dans vos petits interrogatoires ?  
- Boff..., soupira Harry le premier. Pas grand chose.

Hermione acquiesça à contre cœur.

- Je crois que pour pouvoir leur en parler, il faudrait que quelque chose de similaire se reproduise histoire que la conversation à ce sujet ne débarque pas comme un cheveux dans la soupe...

Ils restèrent ensuite quelques minutes sans rien dire, regardant le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. N'ayant visiblement plus rien à se raconter, Emy donna le départ.

- Bon aller, s'étira-t-elle en se relevant, au dodo !  
- Tu as raison, l'imita Harry.

Les quatre gryffondors montèrent alors se coucher, tandis que loin de leur tour, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les personnes qui s'y trouvaient étaient loin, très loin, de songer à dormir.

* * *

- Il l'y a aucun doute là-dessus, Dumbledore. Je les ai reconnus ! Elle appelle ça des « papillons », mais ça n'en est pas !, parla rapidement Flitwick en regardant son directeur d'un air étrange, excité. Ça serait une trop forte coïncidence. Elle en est ! Il faut lui parler, la mettre au secret ou je ne sais quoi...!

Mais Dumbledore ne se laissa pas influencer par cette brusque montée d'adrénaline et leva une main demandant à la fois au professeur d'Enchantements de se calmer et de s'assoir.

- D'après ce que vous me dites et de ce que j'en ai déjà réfléchi, il ne fait effectivement aucun doute que miss McLane soit davantage dotée de pouvoirs féériques que de sorcellerie. Néanmoins...  
- Mais...!, essaya de s'interposer Flitwick qui sentait le vent tourner.  
- S'il vous plaît Filius, insista Dumbledore. Observons les choses logiquement; voulez-vous ? Quel intérêt aurait-elle eu à dévoiler, et qui plus est devant vous, cet aspect de son pouvoir ? De plus, je suis persuadé que malgré ses origines, cette jeune fille ne fait pas parti du groupe que nous recherchons.

Flitwick le regardait avec un air de parfait ahuri.

- Comment Dumbledore ?, dit-il d'une voix coupée. Voilà que nous avons pour la première fois depuis sept ans la possibilité d'en savoir enfin un peu plus et vous, vous me dites que...  
- Je vous dirais d'abord que miss McLane n'est pas arrivée à Poudlard en même temps que ceux que nous recherchons.  
- Elle pourrait tout à fait faire partie de ceux dont vous nous avez déjà parlé et qui viendraient pour enrichir leurs pouvoirs au moment voulu, objecta Flitwick.  
- Je vous l'accorde, mais...non. Je ne le pense vraiment pas, soutint Dumbledore.  
- Pourquoi ?, se redressa le minuscule professeur qui ne comprenait pas que son directeur ne saisisse pas cette chance unique, qui ne comprenait pas qu'à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet, on lui donnait l'impression de vouloir retarder l'heure où ils pourraient enfin leur mettre la main dessus et cesser ce carnage. Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?

Le vieux sorcier prit un temps de réflexion et déclara simplement :

- Pour certaines raisons qui ne m'ont pas échappé et que j'ai pu confronter à d'autres faits qui semblent être seuls, de ma connaissance.

Autrement dit, Dumbledore avait ses raisons et Flitwick n'avait pas à les connaitre. Sauf que concerné comme l'était le professeur d'Enchantements, même s'il n'oserait rien répondre à Dumbledore en face à face, il ne pouvait se satisfaire d'une telle réponse. Pour lui, le temps pressait et il faudrait donc agir...même seul.

- Filius !, l'interpella soudain Dumbledore d'un ton grave avant que l'enseignant ne prenne la porte. N'oubliez pas qui a fait ce choix et surtout, songez que si le descendant d'Idhren est bien présent, dans la mesure où nous en sommes arrivés à cette conclusion, il – ou elle – ne tardera pas à en faire de même...

A partir de cet instant, Flitwick ne montra rien mais resta sur ses gardes avec Emy. Quant au directeur de Poudlard, il préféra observer discrètement l'évolution de la relation entre la jeune fille et son partenaire de projet.

* * *

Note : Et voilà ! Maintenant, je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end en approche et vous dis : « à bientôt » !  
...et remercie encore tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages encourageants depuis le début de cette histoire ;).  
Ewanna.


	10. Trois petits points

Note : Voici la suite. Bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

Le lendemain soir, lorsque Emy rejoignit son « partenaire » à la bibliothèque, elle le retrouva comme d'habitude installé à une table, feuilletant le même livre qu'elle lui avait déjà vu entre les mains le jour où Belby avait disparu. Spontanément, se souvenant de la promesse qu'elle avait fait à Hermione, elle essaya d'engager une conversation en se servant du prétexte de ce livre avant que leurs travaux ne s'orientent vers leur dossier. Comment elle pourrait atterrir là où elle le souhaitait, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle se dit que ça valait toujours la peine d'essayer...  
Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour arriver à lire le titre de l'ouvrage : _« Le passé des sorciers, mythes et réalités »_.

- Tu t'intéresses à ce genre de choses ?, lui demanda-t-elle naturellement.

Le garçon baissa alors le livre et regarda Emy avec un air étonné.

- C'est toujours bon de s'instruire sur ce qui nous a précédés, dit-il négligemment. La plupart du temps, nous en sommes le fruit...

Emy ne dit rien mais posa ses affaires et le regarda de manière à ce qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'était pas contre le fait qu'il pousse en avant son commentaire. Mais loin d'apparaître heureux d'avoir un nouvel auditoire, le visage d'Ewan se ferma et il ne lâcha qu'un amer :

- La partialité des sorciers est tout de même stupéfiante...et les faits rapportés d'outre tombe tellement incroyables.

Emy ne dit rien, mais « _l'incroyable_ » d'Ewan n'eut rien d'admiratif - bien au contraire.  
C'était bizarre, parce qu'elle avait l'impression que c'était lui qui avait choisi délibérément de lire ce livre, mais qu'en même temps, il l'excédait. Elle trouva ça assez paradoxal. Mais ne souhaitant pas le mettre de mauvaise humeur – surtout après sa démonstration de la veille au matin – elle accepta sans broncher qu'il change de sujet. Elle comprit alors la frustration que pouvaient ressentir Hermione et Harry quand ils expliquaient ne jamais parvenir à interroger Adel ou Roger – qui étaient pourtant nettement plus coopératifs que Ewan.

- Bon, on s'y met, lança-t-elle du ton le plus enjoué qu'elle avait à disposition à ce moment-là.

Mais Ewan ne lui répondit pas. Il ne la regardait même pas. Pour le moment, il fixait deux personnes à une table proche de la leur, avec un air désagréablement calculateur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ewan ?, ne put s'empêcher de lui demander Emy - qui n'aimait pas trop le regard qu'il portait en direction de Ron.

Et à sa grande surprise, le garçon ne joua pas les muets mystérieux et lui répondit du tac au tac.

- Certaines personnes n'ont rien à faire ici, murmura-t-il, menaçant.

Choquée en pensant qu'il parlait de Ron, un gryffondor, ennemi juré des serpentards, Emy se vexa et ne manqua pas de lui faire savoir.

- Dis !, s'énerva-t-elle. Je te signale que Ron est un sorcier qui a autant sa place ici que n'importe qui d'autre et qu'en plus, point sensible pour votre maison, qu'il est de sang pu...  
- Qui a dit que je parlais de ton copain ?, la coupa Ewan en lui lançant un regard assassin.

...regard qui n'eut pour d'autre effet que de mettre Emy mal à l'aise devant ses conclusions toutes faites qui s'avérèrent être totalement fausses (même si, compte tenu du contexte, elles n'étaient pas si improbables que ça), mais surtout, devant la mauvaise humeur dans laquelle elle avait un peu plus plongé Ewan. Mais contre toute attente, le garçon se montra extraordinairement loquace.

- Je ne te parlais ni du fait d'appartenir à une maison ou à une autre ni d'être ou non un sang pur, souffla-t-il...Et encore moins du niveau que certains peuvent avoir et qui ne correspondrait pas à leur grade d'étude.

Alors là, par rapport à la remarque à laquelle elle avait déjà eu droit de sa part concernant son niveau en Métamorphose - qui l'avait laissé sceptique sur le fait qu'elle soit bien en cinquième année - Emy eut l'impression de se prendre une petite claque au passage.

- Hé !, se défendit-elle le teint cramoisi. J'te signale que je suis peut-être nulle dans certaines manières, mais pas dans toute !

Ewan la regarda soudain étonné, puis amusé. La réaction de sa voisine lui avait rappelé sa fameuse réflexion.

- Hum...non, je ne pensais pas particulièrement à toi, dit-il espiègle. Mais si tu me lances sur le sujet, je serais bien curieux de connaître les matières où tu n'es pas n...ou plutôt, celles où tu défends bien.  
- Décidément, se vexa Emy, tu te débrouilles toujours pour trouver les mots qu'il faut pour être agréable.

Ewan sourit de plus belle.

- Je ne vais pas te parler de Métamorphose, tu sais que je suis une vraie calamité – même McGonagall semble avoir déclaré forfait...  
- Bon sang ! Tu dois être particulièrement douée.

Emy préféra ne pas répondre verbalement, mais son regard en dit long.

- Ceci-dit, certains de mes camarades semblent convaincus que je ne suis pas trop mauvaise en Enchantements.

Elle dit ça en en éprouvant une certaine fierté – paradoxalement, même si son expérience de la veille lui avait levé toute envie de retourner au club d'enchantements, elle l'avait également confortée dans cette timide position. Il n'était cependant pas question pour elle de s'en enorgueillir. D'abord, ça n'était pas dans sa nature, mais surtout, elle avait en face d'elle une personne à qui elle ne devait pas arriver à la cheville.

- Ah..., soupira Ewan, les filles et l'enchantement...Elles trouvent ça tellement _joli_ de faire apparaître de beaux bouquets de fleurs qu'elles ne recevront jamais du garçon qu'elles aiment, ou encore de petits oiseaux qui viendront piailler dans leurs oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'elles en aient marre et les fassent disparaître.

Emy le regarda de travers.

- On ne t'as jamais dit que tu avais un humour assez douteux, Lynch ?

Commentaire qui ne vexa pas le moins du monde le garçon.

- Mes amis me le disent sans arrêt, annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Ne voulant même pas savoir qui étaient ses amis (forcément des gars du même acabit), mais relativement agacée avec ses propos rabaissants, Emy ferma soudain les yeux quelques instants, se calma, se concentra et au grand (très grand) étonnement d'Ewan, fit apparaître ses papillons. Comme elle l'espérait, le garçon en resta stupéfait. Mais contrairement à la manière dont ces charmantes créatures avaient disparu les fois précédentes, cette fois-ci, ce fut Emy elle-même qui leur demanda de s'en aller avant que son voisin n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste.

- Alors ?, dit-elle la mine revancharde. Je ne suis certainement pas la seule à pouvoir faire ce genre de choses, mais qu'est-ce que tu penses de mes petits papillons ?

Mais Ewan ne lui répondit pas et la fixa étrangement. Ni agacement, ni moquerie. Il semblait avoir encore du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Sa réaction rappela alors vaguement à Emy celle que Flitwick avait eu la veille – fort heureusement, à ce moment là au moins, il n'y avait personne pour barjaquer autour d'elle.  
Ewan sembla soudain revenir à la réalité.

- Des papillons ?, lui demanda-t-il avec des yeux ronds. Qui t'a dis qu'il s'agissait de _papillons_ ? Et comment as-tu appris à les faire apparaître ?, ajouta-t-il d'un ton aussi sceptique que sérieux qui contrasta violemment avec ses petites moqueries d'un peu plus tôt.  
- Ben..., avoua nerveusement Emy, j'en sais trop rien moi, comment je fais pour les faire apparaître - je ne pourrais même pas te dire depuis quand j'y arrive tellement ça fait longtemps. Quand j'ai envie qu'ils soient là – et il faut que ce soit pour une bonne raison, parce que j'ai l'impression que si c'est juste pour passer le temps, ça les dérange et ils ne viennent pas – je pense à eux et...et voilà, quoi. Pourquoi ?

Là encore, aucune réponse ne vint. Ewan ne dit rien mais continuait de l'observer avec un air inaccoutumé qui la mit quelque peu mal-à-l'aise.

* * *

À quelques tables d'eux se trouvaient Harry et Hermione qui s'étaient également octroyés une nouvelle séance, histoire de ne pas laisser Emy seule en tête à tête avec Lynch. Ils remarquèrent alors tous deux – ou plutôt, tous les quatre, car Adel et Roger semblaient avoir fait la même constatation - ô combien Ewan et Emy pouvaient discuter ensemble durant cette séance-là.  
...et toujours un tant soit peu optimistes, Harry et Hermione espérèrent que ces bavardages leurs seraient utiles pour leur enquête.  
Cette vision leur ayant mis du cœur à l'ouvrage, Harry décida, à l'horreur diplomatique d'Hermione, d'y aller franco et de demander directement à Roger, d'un ton qu'il voulut faussement discret – afin que Adel entende aussi :

- Au fait, ça va mieux entre Adel et Lynch ? Parce que l'autre jour, on aurait vraiment cru qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains...enfin, aux baguettes, dit-il en scrutant la réaction de Roger – qu'il vit échanger un imperceptible regard avec Adel.  
- Bah...J'ai juste perdu mon sang-froid, Harry, répondit alors d'un ton nonchalant Adel en se tournant vers le garçon – faisant grincer des dents Hermione. Mais t'inquiète, je ne pense pas qu'une telle situation puisse se reproduire, ajouta-t-il d'un air confiant qui rassura grandement Hermione (et un peu Harry, aussi). Belby venait de disparaître, ça nous a tous flanqué un coup, alors...  
- Alors, notre cher Adel – qui a un peu trop donné l'habitude d'être un garçon calme, reprit Roger en regardant son camarade de classe d'un air condescendant, n'a pas pu se retenir d'interpréter de travers la discussion des serpentards.

Roger conclut sa phrase en hochant la tête tout en regardant Adel, qui fit une moue boudeuse en réponse.

- Bon, fit alors Hermione en se raclant la gorge, le plus important, c'est que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre...Enfin, se reprit-elle tout à coup en se rendant compte de sa bêtise, je veux dire, entre Adel et Lynch. Parce que pour ce qu'il en est de Belby, malheureusement...  
- Boff..., comme l'a dit le directeur, il ne tardera certainement pas à rentrer, dit négligemment Roger en reportant son attention sur ses dossiers.

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard ahuri.

- Ah parce que vous, vous croyez qu'il est vraiment retourné précipitamment chez lui ?, dit Harry.

Roger soupira.

- Connaissant un tant soit peu Belby, je n'adhère pas à l'hypothèse du complot et de la disparition, donc...  
- Et toi, Adel ?, questionna à son tour Hermione en fixant le garçon – qu'elle pensait avoir un sens plus aigu de l'analyse.  
- Pareil, répondit celui-ci en attrapant un livre.

Harry et Hermione en restèrent cois. Voilà que Adel avait été à deux doigts de frapper Lynch à cause du trouble occasionné par cette soudaine absence et maintenant, ils annonçaient presque que tout allait pour le mieux et que Belby ne tarderait certainement pas à refaire surface d'un jour à l'autre !

- Allez, tous les deux, plaisanta Adel en regardant les gryffondors. Arrêtez de vous manger le cerveau ! De toute façon, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, ce n'est pas en se répétant sans cesse les mêmes questions insolubles qu'on trouvera la réponse. En plus, dit-il en regardant Hermione avec un charmant sourire, je te signale qu'on a un dossier à faire.

L'image du travail reprenant ses droits dans l'esprit de la jeune fille...

- Oh lala !, s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup en se rendant compte du temps qu'ils venaient de perdre. Tu as raison, au boulot !  
- Mais..., objecta Harry, qui trouvait que la discussion avec les deux serdaigles passait avant tout.  
- Pas de « _mais_ » Harry !, le coupa Hermione. Vous aussi avez du travail – et pas qu'un peu en plus...

Remarque qui plut particulièrement à Harry et Roger.

- ...donc, on arrête de se disperser et on s'y met !

Là dessus, tous reprirent leur plume et se plongèrent dans leurs parchemins.  
Harry ne pouvait pas trop en vouloir à Hermione : depuis le temps, il savait à quel point elle était studieuse – même si sur le coup, il ressentit malgré tout une légère frustration à l'idée de passer peut-être à côté de quelque chose d'intéressant.  
Mais d'un autre point de vue, en repensant aux liens qu'il avait cherché à mettre en évidence entre la disparition de Belby et la discussion des deux serdaigles surprise le matin où tout s'était passé, il se dit tout autant qu'il pouvait à nouveau faire fausse route.

À côté de cela, dans un autre registre, question frustration, s'il y avait bien une autre personne dans la bibliothèque qui était sur le point d'exploser, c'était bien Millicent Bullstrode...

* * *

Ignorant totalement ce que son partenaire de Poufsouffle tentait de lui dire, elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête qui la dévorait peu à peu : les échanges qui se faisaient de plus en plus longs et fréquents entre Ewan et Emy. Orgueilleuse et jalouse, la serpentard n'avait jamais pu supporter cette espèce de Sang de Bourbe. Mais depuis que Ewan ne donnait plus l'air de la mépriser, cela la rendait folle.  
N'en pouvant plus, sans même s'intéresser à la réaction du Poufsouffle qui se tenait assis en face d'elle, elle se leva et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers son amie Pansy – qui étaient alors à la lutte, en plein foutage de gueule avec Fred Weasley.  
...car si des miracles semblaient bien pouvoir se produire entre un serpentard et une gryffondor avec l'exemple de Ewan et Emy, ce genre de situations restaient impensables entre la serpentard et le gryffondor de septième année.

- Viens, j'ai à te parler, murmura à l'oreille de son amie, Millicent, sans même jeter un œil à Fred qui resta surpris de la voir apparaître ainsi dans son champ de vision.  
- Ok.

Encore plus abasourdi, Fred vit brusquement Pansy se lever sans rien lui dire – si ce n'est lui lancer un bon gros sourire moqueur – et suivre l'autre fille dans un rayon où aucun autre élève ne se trouvait. Elles commencèrent alors à échanger en lançant sans arrêt des regards mauvais vers la table d'Emy et Ewan.

- Un problème, vieux ?, lança soudain Georges à son jumeau – qu'il fit sursauter sur sa chaise en arrivant en catimini – alors qu'il n'avait rien perdu de ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
- Un énorme, maugréa Fred en faisant un signe de tête vers Pansy. Je pensais l'avoir calmée pour un petit moment, mais apparemment, elle est comme les mauvaise herbes, quelque soit le désherbant que tu utilises, elle se débrouille toujours à réapparaitre. Bon sang, que cette fille est chiante !  
- Moi, je me demande bien de quoi elles peuvent parler, murmura Georges avec un petit sourire.  
- Nooon !, s'exclama Fred, ravi. Ne me dis pas que tu as...?  
- J'en ai toujours une paire sur moi, frangin !, fit Georges tout fier, en sortant de sa poche de longs fils assez épais et caoutchouteux qui n'étaient autres que l'une de leurs géniales inventions : les Oreilles à rallonge. Tiens, mets-en une, je prends l'autre.

Les jumeaux s'exécutèrent, mais malheureusement, le temps que les fils couleur chair se déroulent discrètement jusqu'au rayon où Parkinson et Bullstrode complotaient toujours, leur discussion était quasiment terminée – elles faillirent même écraser sans s'en rendre compte les outils d'espionnage quand elles quittèrent le rayon, l'air entendues et complices.

- Raté !, lança déçu Fred en remuant la tête.  
- Ouais, renchérit Georges qui renroulait déjà ses Oreilles. Dommage, parce que les connaissant, ça devait être instructif sur un mauvais tour qu'elles s'apprêtent à...  
- Tu me gonfles ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu-me-gonfles !

Les deux frères – ainsi que nombre d'élèves présents dans la bibliothèque, sans oublier madame Pince qui fut instantanément outrée par cette impolitesse qui troubla les lieux – s'arrêtèrent brusquement de parler et se tournèrent vers la table qui était juste derrière la leur, où ils virent, sans arriver à y croire, leur petit frère Ron qui engueulait Flint.

- T'as rien foutu depuis la dernière séance ! Je suis en train de me farcir tout le boulot et toi, t'es là à glandouiller tranquille !

Mais Flint resta imperturbable et ne broncha pas.

- Hé Flint ! T'entends quand on te parle ?, s'énerva de plus belle Ron alors que la bibliothécaire s'apprêtait à faire son entrée en scène. Désolé, mais y'a des parties dont je ne peux pas m'occuper ! Alors tu vas un peu te bouger le c...  
- Monsieur Weasley !, intervint sèchement madame Pince – lui donnant alors une étrange ressemblance avec la directrice de Gryffondor. Vous êtes ici dans une bibliothèque ! De deux choses l'une, ou bien vous vous calmez, ou bien je vous renvoie d'ici avec interdiction d'y revenir. Est-ce que c'est clair ?  
- Oui, madame..., baragouina Ron en osant à peine regarder le vautour qui le toisait juste à côté et qui, à son grand soulagement, prit rapidement la direction de son bureau à l'entrée de l'immense salle.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Ron de continuer à fusiller Flint du regard dans les secondes qui suivirent.

- Hé bien, s'amusa Adel – qui avait suivi la scène comme pas mal de monde – il semble avoir pris du poil de la bête le petit Weasley !  
- Oui, dit Harry, satisfait de la chose.  
- Le seul problème, dit alors Hermione avec gravité, c'est qu'il va certainement risquer de se faire renvoyer de la bibliothèque d'ici quelques secondes.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, lui demandèrent aussitôt les trois garçons qui l'entouraient.  
- « _Pourquoi_ » ?, répéta Hermione. Regardez un peu qui s'amène à leur table...Et avant même que l'idée ne t'effleure l'esprit, Harry, ajouta-t-elle soudain, il est hors de question que tu te lèves et tu ailles t'en mêler.

En effet, témoin de la scène et plus malin que Ron pour agir sans se faire avoir, Malefoy avait renoncé à faire tourner en bourrique sa pauvre partenaire et était venu s'assoir à côté de Ron, arborant son inimitable sourire narquois. Ron lui lança un regard encore plus meurtrier – mais eu au moins le réflex de parler à voix basse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, toi ?, lui demanda-t-il avec un air dégoûté.  
- Oh..., s'étira avec désinvolture Malefoy. Je venais voir un peu comment tu allais, Weasley. C'est tellement rare de te voir te mettre en colère. Mais tu devrais faire attention, à s'énerver comme ça, tu as entendu ce que t'as dit Pince, tu risques de te faire renvoyer de la bibliothèque...et je suis certain que tes parents n'apprécieraient pas, conclut-il avec son air goguenard.  
- Laisse mes parents où ils sont et toi, retourne où tu devrais être !, grinça Ron.

Mais, bien entendu, Malefoy ne prêta aucune attention à sa remarque et contempla plutôt Flint avec contrariété – contrariété qu'il transforma aussitôt en moquerie quand il regarda Ron.

- Je suis néanmoins satisfait de constater que même fou de rage, tu n'arrives pas à mettre en colère quelqu'un comme Marcus. Dans le genre impressionnant, t'es vraiment pas au niveau mon pauvre. T'es sûr que tu es un sorcier, au fait ? Tu ne serais pas plutôt un Cracmol, non ?, se moqua-t-il.  
- Malefoy, se retint à grand peine Ron, je vais te faire bouffer ta baguette. Tu vas voir, un de ces quatre, je te montrerai si je suis un Cracmol, pauvre crétin !  
- Oh oh ! Tu as peut-être envie qu'on se programme un petit duel ? T'as vraiment pas peur de finir à Sainte Mangouste, toi...

Le serpentard se retint d'éclater de rire.

- Ce soir, onze heure, salle des trophées, dit Ron dont ton sec. Et tâche de ne pas te débiner comme la dernière fois !  
- « _Comme la dernière fois_ »..., fit mine de réfléchir Malefoy. Oooh ! Tu veux parler de la fois où tu as failli te faire prendre stupidement par Rusard, tellement vous aviez été peu discrets pour vous déplacer dans le château ?, railla le garçon. Oh mais tu sais, j'y allais moi, à ce duel. Mais avec le vacarme que vous aviez foutu, il aurait vraiment fallu être débile pour aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup, tu ne trouves pas ?...chose que vous avez faite.

Ce sont sur ces derniers mots et un dernier petit regard éloquent que le serpentard se leva et regagna – au grand désespoir de sa partenaire – sa place, mais non sans avoir auparavant jeter un œil mi-intrigué, mi-énervé vers Flint.

* * *

- Un quoi ?, s'exclamèrent en même temps Emy et Hermione, lorsque Ron leur eut raconté ses mésaventures de fin de séance à la bibliothèque, après qu'ils se soient tous les quatre traditionnellement retrouvés dans leur salle commune et que Emy eut vite fait de briser leurs maigres espoirs d'avoir pu apprendre quoi que ce soit venant de Lynch.  
- Ron !, s'agaça Hermione. Une fois ne t'a déjà pas suffi ? Il faut que tu retombes dans le même piège. C'est pas croyable, ça !  
- Non, ce coup-ci, il n'y aura pas de « piège à la Rusard » ou autre, parce que je vais l'accompagner « équipé », dit soudain Harry en lançant un regard fidèle vers son ami.  
- Merci Harry !  
- Au moindre bruit suspect, on saura quoi faire et croyez-moi, dit le garçon, s'il y en a un ce soir qui va morfler, c'est bien Malefoy, pas nous !  
- Heu...Harry, le regarda soudain Emy avec un drôle d'air. Je te signale tout de même que ce n'est pas toi qui a lancé le défit et qui es censé te battre, alors, calme-toi un peu.

Sur quoi le garçon se figea sur place, un tantinet vexé.

- Moi, je dis carrément que c'est une très mauvaise idée et que vous feriez mieux de rester ici et de laisser Malefoy se faire prendre, insista Hermione.

Insistance qui ne servit bien évidemment à rien puisqu'à l'heure voulue, sans même essayer de les retenir – car sachant déjà que c'était peine perdue – Emy et Hermione virent Ron et Harry quitter sans bruit la salle commune, Harry ayant pris soin de prendre sa Carte du Maraudeur dont il espérait toutefois ne pas avoir besoin, car cela indiquerait alors qu'ils se retrouveraient une fois de plus en mauvaise posture.

- Regarde quand même une fois où son Rusard et Rogue, préféra s'assurer Ron alors que les garçons s'engageaient dans un long couloir qui les mènerait vers la salle des trophées.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que de visu au moins, ils étaient bien seuls, puis sortit le précieux document hérité des frères Weasley.

- « _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ ».

Aussitôt, apparut sur le parchemin vierge une carte détaillée du château où de nombreux points mouvants indiquaient le nom de la personne s'y rattachant.

- Fais voir un peu où sont Rogue et Rusard, dit Ron en se penchant sur la carte en même temps que Harry, les yeux grands ouverts, faisant une lecture rapide.  
- C'est bon, dit finalement Harry. Regarde : Rogue est dans son bureau et Rusard est au sous-sol...avec Peeves !  
- À coup sûr, notre charmant fantôme lui donne du pain sur la planche, plaisanta Ron.  
- Tant mieux. Miss Teigne est également avec lui, donc, rien à craindre.

Sur quoi, Harry fit disparaître la carte du parchemin, qu'il rangea ensuite précautionneusement dans sa poche, et les deux garçons poursuivirent leur chemin.

* * *

- Franchement, je ne comprendrai jamais cette puérilité !, s'exaspéra Hermione en se redressant, inflexible, sur son fauteuil. La seule chose à y gagner, c'est de se faire surprendre par un enseignant ou se retrouver à l'infirmerie parce que, comme d'habitude, ça sera allé trop loin !

Emy, assise en face d'elle, haussa légèrement les épaules, confortant la théorie de son amie. Mais que pouvaient-elles faire ? Ces deux lascars étaient aussi têtus que des mules et le moindre prétexte pour pouvoir se retrouver face à Malefoy les mettait dans un état de transe.

Mais ce qu'elles n'avaient pas prévu, ce fut de voir les Ron et Harry en question, partis il y avait seulement un quart d'heure, franchir de nouveau le portrait de la Grosse Dame avec une expression pour le moins sceptique.

- Hé alors, ironisa Hermione, on n'a pas pu faire joujou comme on le voulait ?

Ron lui lança un regard de travers avant de venir s'assoir à côté d'Emy, tandis que Harry se tirait un autre fauteuil, pour faire siège avec eux.

- Très marrant, répondit Ron avec mauvaise humeur. Non, au risque de vous décevoir, nous ne sommes tombés sur aucune personne ou chose qui aurait pu nous faire des misères.  
- Ni sur Malefoy, je présume, dit dans un souffle teinté d'amusement Emy.  
- Non, bougonna Ron en se tournant vers elle, « _ni sur Malefoy_ » !

Du coup, intriguée de les voir tous les deux revenir si tôt sans qu'aucun obstacle ne se soit apparemment dressé sur leur chemin, Hermione baissa le livre que sa mauvaise humeur l'empêchait de lire avant leur retour et regarda, avec le même regard interrogatif qu'Emy, Ron et Harry.

- Bon, dit ce dernier, je vais essayer de faire court et simple.

Il se racla la gorge et commença.

- On venait de vérifier que personne de gênant ne rôdait dans le coin grâce à la carte et on s'approchait du passage qui mène au couloir de la salle des trophées, quand tout à coup, on a entendu des...comment dire ?, fit Harry avec une moue indécise.  
- Ben, des gens parler dans une des pièces du couloir que nous longions alors, dit Ron.  
- C'est ça, confirma Harry. Donc, on a un peu pressé le pas histoire de ne pas se retrouver dans un tête à tête gênant et on a pris le passage pour aller jusqu'à la salle des trophées. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, on a préféré vérifier si Malefoy y était ou non – histoire de savoir si on devait s'attendre à un comité d'accueil particulier ou pas...

Emy et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard éloquent.

- Bref, on reprend la carte et là, bingo ! Personne dans la salle des trophées...  
- ...et devinez qui on voit se pointer dans notre direction ?  
- Rogue !, dirent en chœur Hermione et Emy qui ne furent même pas surprises d'avoir vu juste.  
- Du coup, conclut Hermione en soupirant, comprenant « enfin » que Malefoy s'était moqué de vous, vous avez préférer rentrer. C'est ça ?  
- Euh...presque, dit Ron en faisant une grimace. Parce que s'il n'y avait eu que ça, comme grâce à la carte on avait les moyens de l'éviter, ce n'était pas un problème.  
- Et il est où alors, le problème ?, fit Emy.  
- Tu te souviens quand on vous a dit qu'à l'aller, on avait entendu des chuchotements ?  
- Oui.  
- Hé bien, au retour, le ton était monté et ça discutait dur. Du coup, par...curiosité, dit Harry en sentant le regard perçant que lui lança à cet instant Hermione, on s'est arrêté devant la porte pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'il se disait.  
- Mais quelle bande de curieux insouciants !, se lamenta Hermione. Même quand vous réussissez à vous tirer d'un mauvais pas, il faut toujours que vous alliez vous fourrer dans un autre, hein !  
- Attends !, la fit arrêter Ron, qui n'avait pas encore atteint la partie qui les avait le plus marqués. Au moment-même où l'on s'est arrêté devant la porte en question – et sans faire de bruit, je peux vous l'assurer – il n'y a eu plus un mot, plus un bruit. Rien !  
- Et du coup, vous êtes rentrés dans la pièce et vous êtes retrouvés en face des personnes qu'il ne fallait pas, c'est ça ?, persista Hermione.  
- Pas du tout, souffla Harry. On a quand même un minimum d'expérience en la matière, donc, on a commencé par ressortir la carte et voir un peu qui s'y trouvait.  
- Et ?  
- « _Et_ » ?, répéta Ron qui tenta de ménager le suspense. Vous n'allez pas le croire : la carte indiquait la présence de trois personnes – puisqu'il y avait bien trois points qui y apparaissaient dessus, mais pas de nom !  
- Comment ça : « _pas de nom_ » ?, répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Dès lors que la carte repère quelqu'un, fantôme, sorciers, humains ou animal, elle indique toujours de qui il s'agit.  
- Je sais, se gratta la tête Harry. Mais le fait est que là, on avait trois points mais pas de nom.  
- Ne nous dites pas que vous êtes rentrés dans la pièce pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait, j'espère, dit doucement Emy, qui, à leur tête, connaissait déjà la réponse.

Ron et Harry échangèrent une grimace de culpabilité.

- Nooon ! Mais franchement !, s'exclama Emy. Quand vous vous y mettez vous êtes...  
- Non mais attends !, la coupa Ron. D'un coup sur la carte, c'est Rogue qu'on a vu arriver dans notre direction ! On n'avait pas le choix !  
- Humpf !, souffla Hermione. Non-seulement il se précipite vers la salle des trophées mais ensuite, comme par hasard, il fait un tour de ronde en prenant le chemin qui mène à la tour de Gryffondor. Mais quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre que...?  
- On a compris Hermione, lança mollement Harry. Crois-moi, on a compris : Malefoy s'est foutu de nous. C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ?  
- Exactement, répondit Hermione en forçant son sourire.  
- Bon, le fait est que c'est pas là le plus intriguant, reprit Ron en attirant l'attention des deux filles sur lui. Le truc, c'est que quand on n'a pas vu d'autres moyens pour échapper à Rogue que de rentrer dans cette pièce où il y avait déjà théoriquement trois personnes, Harry eut beau reconsulter sa carte où les trois points apparaissaient toujours, on a vu personne !  
- « _Vous n'avez vu personne_ » ?, reprit Emy interloquée. Vous vous trouviez dans un endroit où la carte vous affirmait qu'il y avait du monde et vous ne les avez pas vus ?  
- En plus, poussa Hermione dans sa réflexion, même s'ils possédaient une cape d'invisibilité, leur nom seraient apparus.  
- C'est exactement ce qu'on s'est dit avec Harry. Personne ne peut échapper à la carte. Enfin...normalement. Du coup, on a impatiemment attendu que Rogue file et on est vite rentré.  
- Bouh lala !, se prit soudain Emy la tête entre ses mains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ici ? C'est quoi tous ces évènements bizarres ?

Mais personne ne put l'éclairer.

- Vivement que tu vois Dumbledore, Harry, bondit Hermione. Il aura peut-être une explication à te donner concernant ces points.  
- Hein ?, s'étrangla Harry. Parce que tu me crois suffisamment stupide pour aller déclarer tranquillement au directeur que je suis sorti sans autorisation de mon dortoir en pleine nuit avec des objets que je ne suis pas censé avoir pour me rendre à un duel totalement interdit ? Ça va pas, non ?  
- Il a raison Hermione, rajouta Ron. Ça, c'est le meilleur moyen pour s'en prendre deux fois plus plein la tête.  
- Mais enfin !, s'indigna Hermione. Ne me dites pas que vous comptez garder tout ça pour vous ? C'est certainement très important et puis...et puis..., insista-t-elle devant les regards non convaincus des autres...Et puis ce n'est pas normal, c'est tout ! Dumbledore doit le savoir !

Harry soupira.

- Ok. Dans ce cas, je le lui dirai, mais tourné à ma manière. Ça te va ?  
- De toute façon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...


	11. Mauvaise blague

Note : Salut à tous ! Bonne lecture...

* * *

Durant la période qui suivit, les différentes enquêtes sur lesquelles les quatre gryffondors s'étaient plus ou moins penchés piétinaient ennuyeusement (pourtant, avec les cours et autres devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire, l'ennui aurait dû être le dernier sentiment éprouvé).  
Néanmoins, semblant de consolation dans tout cela : Harry avait enfin réussi à rencontrer son directeur qui, bien que semblant – comme toujours – très occupé, n'hésita pas un instant pour lui accorder les quelques minutes durant lesquelles il avait souhaité s'entretenir avec lui.

Harry expliqua alors au mieux tout ce qu'il savait, tâchant toutefois d'arranger parfois ses propos afin de ne pas se prendre de remarques professorales justifiées (comme les sorties nocturnes, par exemple). Mais ces petits regard pétillants que lui lança régulièrement Dumbledore par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune ne firent que renforcer dans sa conviction le jeune homme, à savoir : ses tentatives de dissimulation n'avaient aucun effet sur le vieux sorcier !  
Celui-ci se montra néanmoins clément et préféra s'en tenir aux conséquences plutôt qu'aux causes.

- Je te remercie Harry, pour la confiance que tu m'accordes en venant ainsi me révéler tout ce que tu as pu apprendre concernant cette affaire. Te dire que tout va bien – comme nous avons pu le répéter un si grand nombre de fois – ne serait pas digne de cette confiance. Malheureusement, la situation est telle que je ne peux pas te rendre la pareille en t'expliquant ce qu'il se passe – cela dépasse de si loin ce que l'on pourrait imaginer...

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller encore plus Harry.

- ...mais surtout, ajouta Dumbledore avec gravité, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son élève, tu dois comprendre que vous mêler de tout ça pourraient vous exposer à un grave danger. Ainsi, même si je sais pertinemment que ce sera une chose difficile pour toi et tes amis, je vous demande instamment de ne plus tenter quoi que ce soit pour en savoir davantage.

Et effectivement, après de telles paroles, Harry savait que ça serait plus que difficile – ça deviendrait certainement impossible !

- Maintenant, pardonne-moi Harry, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Je vais donc te laisser et te souhaiter une bonne journée en te remerciant encore pour toutes ces confidences que tu viens de me faire. Elles me seront bien utiles.  
- Euh...oui. Bien, professeur.

Et il regarda Dumbledore s'éloigner, croisant au passage le professeur McGonagall qui arrivait à sa rencontre et qui jeta un furtif - mais expressif - coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de son directeur, remarquant aussitôt Harry.  
Ne voulant même pas savoir si elle avait l'intention de l'attraper au vol pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, Harry ne demanda pas son reste et se hâta d'aller rejoindre ses amis à la bibliothèque.

- Il t'a dit quoi ?, n'en revenait pas Ron.  
- Que s'en mêler serait trop risqué, répéta à nouveau Harry.

Emy en avait les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte comme une boîte à lettres, tandis que Hermione avait adopté son air réfléchi.

- Hum..., finit-elle pas marmonner. Il y a bien un lien entre tout ça, mais pas un qui doit correspondre à ce que nous avons déjà envisagé.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, lui demanda Ron, surpris, redressant la tête qu'il avait mollement posée entre ses bras croisés sur la table autour de laquelle ils s'étaient installés.  
- Parce que Dumbledore nous connait bien et est suffisamment intelligent pour deviner là où nos réflexions ont dû nous mener. Mais après ce qu'il a dit à Harry, je suis un peu perdue, avoua Hermione en soupirant. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a derrière tout ça quelque chose de « trop gros » pour nous. Dumbledore n'est pas quelqu'un qui parle à la légère. De même qu'il n'exagèrerait jamais ses propos pour essayer simplement de nous dissuader de venir traîner dans ses pattes. S'il avertit Harry qu'il y a un véritable danger à tenter de s'en mêler, c'est que c'est vrai !  
- Même s'il sait également que ce genre d'avertissement n'a que peu d'effet sur nous, fit observer Harry avec un petit sourire en coin qui en dit long.  
- Quoi ? Après toutes ces mises en garde, vous avez toujours l'intention d'aller questionner Roger et Adel ?, s'inquiéta Emy.  
- Oui, confirma Harry. En plus, après la réaction qu'a eu Dumbledore lorsque je lui ai parlé des deux serdaigles et de Lynch, je suis plus que convaincu qu'ils sont bien mêlés à tout ça. Reste à savoir maintenant, dans quelle mesure...  
- Mais à quoi correspond ce « _tout ça_ », murmura alors Hermione, les sourcils froncés. La disparition de Belby n'est pas un but en soit même, j'en suis persuadée. Il n'aurait pas...disparu juste comme ça, sous les actes malveillants de quelqu'un. Elle fait parti d'un tout. Mais « quel tout » ? Combien de personnes sont vraiment mêlées à tout ça ? Quel est leur rôle ? Et dans quel but ?

Hermione se frotta le front et Ron se gratta la tête.

- Tu parles que ça m'a l'air compliqué, soupira-t-il.

Puis, se tournant soudain vers Emy, l'air réjoui :

- En tout cas, maintenant, je suis désolé, mais tu ne pourras plus nous dire que Lynch est hors de cause et victime de coïncidences.  
- On dirait que ça te fait plaisir, rétorqua la jeune fille brusquement.  
- Euh...non, pas vraiment, se tempéra soudain Ron qui comprit aussitôt que sa réflexion avait été plus que maladroite. C'est juste que...  
- « _Que_ » nous n'en savons toujours pas plus et que tu commences à m'agacer à toujours tout lui mettre sur le dos ! Qui te dis que Roger et Adel ne sont pas concernés par cette disparition et cette affaire au même titre que tu soupçonnes Ewan, hein ?  
- On se calme, intervint juste à temps Hermione, alors que Ron s'apprêtait à répondre. Il est de toute façon évident que ces trois-là ont quelque chose à y voir. Mais dans la mesure où nous n'avons pour le moment que quelques fragments de l'histoire qui, en fonction de la manière dont on les observe, peuvent fournir des explications totalement contradictoires, restons-en aux faits et évitons les remarques inutiles et déplacées, d'accord ?, dit-elle en regardant Emy puis Ron, avec un peu plus d'insistance.  
- D'accord, marmonna celui-ci.  
- D'accord, dit à son tour Emy en regardant Ron, l'air calmée. Excuse-moi de m'être énervée comme ça, Ron. Après tout, il y a certainement une part de vérité dans ce que tu dis, mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, toute cette affaire me dérange et me préoccupe. Je ne pourrais pas trop comment l'expliquer, mais...je crois que je suis frustrée.  
- Ça, c'est parce que, comme nous, tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, tout en sachant que les autres ne savent rien, qu'on ne peut rien leur dire et que les rares personnes qui doivent savoir quelque chose ne veulent pas non-plus nous en parler, expliqua Ron avec assurance.  
- Euh..., tu peux synthétiser, s'te plaît ?, lui demanda Harry, l'air perplexe.  
- On est tous frustrés !  
- Aaah ! Merci.

* * *

Peu de temps après, histoire de s'intéresser à autre chose et de combler leur temps-libre (moments vacants que Hermione et Emy n'arrivaient pas comprendre comment ils faisaient pour avoir avec tous les devoirs qu'ils avaient), Harry et Ron s'étaient mis une nouvelle idée en tête : découvrir la nature - et identité - de ces trois points qui étaient mystérieusement apparus sur la carte du Maraudeur.

Les deux filles n'essayèrent même pas de leur expliquer qu'ils avaient autre chose de plus important à faire – comme apprendre leurs leçons. Ainsi, durant leur présence dans leur salle commune, attablées et entourées de nombreux bouquins, elles les laissaient dans leur coin à observer dans la plus grande discrétion la carte de Harry en espérant pouvoir de nouveau visualiser ces choses étranges.

Et un soir, enfin :

- Là !, s'exclama soudain Ron. Dans la même pièce que la première fois : trois points sans nom !  
- T'as raison, s'enthousiasma Harry.  
- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- Ben, on n'est pas restés assis ici tout ce temps pour seulement attendre de les voir, non ? J'ai pris ma cape, on garde la carte et on y va.

Et sans dire un mot à leurs amies (sachant déjà ce qu'elles leur auraient répondu), Harry et Ron se rendirent le plus vite possible vers cette salle de cours inutilisée, là où ils étaient certains d'avoir entendu de nouveaux chuchotements à son approche, mais là où, une fois de plus, devant la porte, le silence se fit - et où, à l'intérieur, comme prévu, personne n'apparut.  
Ils étaient alors entrés recouverts de la cape et étaient restés un long moment sans bouger juste derrière la porte refermée, espérant avoir donné l'illusion que quelqu'un avait simplement ouvert puis fermé la porte de l'extérieur, sans être pour autant entré. Peut-être, passées quelques minutes de silence, les inconnus se seraient révélés pensant être seuls. Mais...

- Non mais franchement, se moqua légèrement Emy (bien que cette capacité à se dissimuler d'absolument tout l'effrayait un peu), vous ne pensez pas que « s'ils » vous ont fait le coup une fois, ils n'allaient pas vous le refaire une deuxième, puis une troisième...?

Seuls des grognements déçus se firent entendre en guise de réponse avant que Ron et Harry ne montent bouder un petit moment dans leur chambre.  
Quand ils en descendirent, ni Hermione ni Emy n'entendirent plus quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

* * *

C'est dans une fausse ambiance studieuse et sereine que passèrent les jours suivants. Les étudiants de Poudlard poursuivaient leur apprentissage et les rendez-vous à la bibliothèque se succédaient. Emy y retrouvait la plupart du temps un Ewan neutre ou parfois un peu renfermé. Cependant, un vendredi soir précédent une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard, elle eut la surprise de rejoindre un partenaire qui lui parut d'humeur plus « joyeuse » qu'à l'accoutumée – humeur qui ne put empêcher Emy de se demander si cet état était de bon ou mauvais augure pour elle.  
...car un serpentard non-renfrogné n'était généralement pas bon signe pour un élève d'une autre maison (encore moins pour un gryffondor).  
Cependant, la jeune fille tâcha de prendre les choses du bon côté et se montra optimiste plus que méfiante.

C'est durant cette séance que les deux élèves furent interrompu par McLaggen qui, toujours aussi imbu de lui-même, demanda à Emy de lui accorder un instant de son temps sans se préoccuper du regard étonné puis contrarié que lui adressa Ewan.

Les deux élèves de Gryffondor s'éloignèrent dans un rayon vide pour parler plus tranquillement - McLaggen affichant alors son sourire de séducteur tandis que Emy le regardait sceptique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Cormac ?, demanda-t-elle poliment en restant toutefois sur ses gardes.  
- Oh..., fit le garçon en souriant de plus belle. Je me demandais simplement si tu avais prévu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard demain.

Et là, un mauvais pressentiment poussa Emy à se retrancher derrière des barricades.

- Euh...oui, c'est prévu, dit-elle. On s'est déjà organisé une journée avec mes amis et je compte bien en profiter avec eux.

Elle n'avait pas trop osé lui répondre les yeux dans les yeux parce qu'en réalité, aucun programme particulier n'avait été établi. Mais pour connaître un tant soit peu le garçon qui se trouvait en face d'elle (et mieux encore grâce aux anecdotes d'Hermione), elle teint à mettre les points sur les « i » au plus vite.

- Ah..., soupira exagérément McLaggen. Dommage alors...J'avais l'intention de te demander de passer la journée avec moi. Tu ne préfèrerais pas ?, lança-t-il d'un ton enjôleur.

Oh que non !

- Ben...c'est vraiment gentil à toi d'avoir pensé à moi, s'excusa Emy en se sentant un peu rougir. Mais...enfin, tu comprends ?...je me suis déjà engagée ailleurs et comme je n'ai pas pu participer à la première sortie, je me languis vraiment d'être avec eux.

McLaggen resoupira.

- Bien, je vois que je m'y suis pris trop tard, dit-il avec un sourire déconfit. J'espère bien avoir plus de chance avec toi la prochaine fois. À plus tard, Emy !

Et il s'en alla rejoindre ses camarades – qui ne perdirent pas un instant pour se pencher vers lui et lui demander ce qu'il en était. De son côté, Emy avait l'impression de venir de se sortir d'une toile d'araignée particulièrement gluante et ne songeait qu'à une chose : vite retourner s'assoir et qu'on lui fiche la paix !

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris tout d'un coup, à McLaggen ? Il n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe d'intérêt pour Emy jusqu'à présent ? C'était sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux qui produisait ce genre de changement comportemental ? En tout cas, une chose de sûre : Cormac McLaggen n'était absolument pas son type ! Est-ce qu'elle en avait vraiment un ? Elle n'en savait rien - mais McLaggen : jamais !

Soulagée de pouvoir retourner à sa table, elle y prit place et se saisit de sa plume tout naturellement pour continuer son travail, lorsqu'elle sentit soudain le regard d'Ewan braqué sur elle. Ne pouvant l'ignorer – ce garçon ayant un don pour forcer les gens à s'intéresser à lui – elle finit par relever la tête, extatique. Elle découvrit le serpentard qui la regardait tout en affichant un petit sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon en matière de pacifisme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-elle néanmoins le plus calmement possible.

Ewan posa sa plume, sourit de plus belle et observa Emy le regard pétillant.

- Alors, il t'a invitée à sortir avec lui, l'autre guignolo ?

Emy en avala sa salive de travers. Elle n'aurait non-seulement jamais imaginé qu'Ewan ait pu les entendre de là où il se trouvait, mais encore moins qu'elle l'entendrait un jour lui parler de ce genre de choses. Malgré son étonnement, elle vira pivoine en deux secondes.

- Euh...pas vraiment, bredouilla-t-elle mal-à-l'aise.

Ewan haussa les sourcils et accentua son sourire.

- Bah...!, fit Emy gênée. Il voulait juste qu'on passe notre samedi à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, c'est tout.  
- Et toi, tu n'appelles pas ça t'inviter à sortir avec lui ?, se moqua gentiment le serpentard.

Emy se piqua un far, mais réagit assez bien - et vite.

- Bon, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que McLaggen m'ait invitée à sortir avec lui ?  
- Oh...rien, resta évasif Ewan. C'est juste que je trouve ça bizarre que tu ais refusé. Vous iriez bien ensemble, tous les deux.

Il se moquait d'elle ou quoi ? Bien sûr...c'était flagrant. Mais Emy ne put se retenir de le prendre au premier degré.

- Non mais dis donc ! J'te signale qu'on n'a strictement rien à voir l'un avec l'autre ! Et puis...et puis...

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire tellement il l'exaspérait. Mais une soudaine apparition lui offrit le moyen rêvé pour se venger.

- Et puis tiens, dit-elle d'un ton singulièrement plus calme, en parlant de couple, voilà ta petite amie qui rapplique.

Et avant même qu'Ewan n'ait compris où Emy voulait en venir, il vit s'assoir à côté de lui dans une posture langoureuse Millicent Bullstrode. Faisant le rapprochement, il fixa stupéfait d'abord sa camarade de maison avant de porter un regard mitrailleur vers Emy qui souleva juste le temps qu'il fallut ses yeux vers lui, avant de replonger la tête sur son parchemin, un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

Restant toutefois maître de ses émotions, Ewan se conduisit comme à l'accoutumée avec Millicent – qui finit par comprendre, au bout d'une conversation trop vite achevée à son goût avec son beau serpentard – qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de plus cette fois-ci encore. Néanmoins satisfaite d'avoir eu le sentiment d'avoir un peu plus assis sa position avec Lynch, elle prit fièrement congé non sans avoir lancé un regard supérieur vers Emy.  
...et si celle-ci s'était laissée aller, elle aurait volontiers lâché un : « Qu'est-ce que cette fille est bête ! ».  
...chose qu'elle ne fit évidemment pas, préférant se concentrer discrètement sur ce que son partenaire risquait de lui sortir en terme de répliques cinglantes.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Ewan resta concentré sur ses parchemins et autres volumineux livres traitant des animaux fantastiques durant tout le reste de la séance.

* * *

Ils se quittèrent même dans une assez « bonne » ambiance – et cela ne fut pas pour déplaire à Emy, car maintenant son travail sur son dossier terminé, il lui restait encore ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Mais pour ça, elle préférait, comme ses amis, aller les faire dans sa salle commune.

- Franchement !, protesta une nouvelle fois Ron. Les profs pourraient un peu plus tenir compte du travail supplémentaire que représente de faire ce foutu dossier et y aller mollo sur les devoirs ! Regardez-moi ça !, justifia-t-il en jetant sans ménagement sur la table, où les quatre s'étaient installés, tous ses livres et notes.  
- Ron !, le regarda sévèrement Hermione. Je te rappelle que ce dossier fait parti intégrante de nos épreuves de BUSE. Et au lieu de rouspéter, tu ferais mieux d'apprécier le fait qu'il s'agisse-là d'une matière que nous avons toute l'année pour préparer.  
- « _Apprécier_ » ?, s'étrangla le garçon. Tu plaisantes, j'espère !  
- Pas du tout, rétorqua Hermione qui avait déjà pris place et ouvrait consciencieusement son livre de runes.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent estomaqués.

- Cette fille est complètement..., commença Ron en regardant Harry.  
- Tais-toi, lui conseilla alors celui-ci. Je te rappelle qu'il ne lui faudrait pas plus de quelques secondes pour te mettre hors d'état de parler.

C'est ainsi que le souvenir douloureux de son frère, qui lui avait fermé la bouche telle une fermeture éclair, fit son petit effet sur Ron qui préféra ravaler sa réflexion et bouder sur ses livres.

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient déjà commencé à travailler avec plus ou moins de motivation depuis quelques minutes, quand Harry remarqua Emy, droite et grimaçante près de la table, qui semblait avoir quelques difficultés avec son sac.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Emy ?

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir et maugréa :

- C'est ce fichu sac ! Il refuse de s'ouvrir.  
- Comment ça : « _il refuse de s'ouvrir_ » ?, répéta Harry interloqué. Passe-le moi, ce sont peut-être les brides qui sont coincées quelque part.

Persuadée que la tentative de son ami se solderait par le même échec que la sienne, Emy tendit son sac en soupirant à Harry...qui eut beau insister de toutes ses forces, au risque d'abimer le sac, mais ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir non-plus.

Ron et Hermione s'intéressèrent à leur tour au problème, mais...

- Désolée Emy, finit par abdiquer Hermione après avoir utilisé tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait en matière de fermeture et verrouillage. À l'évidence quelqu'un a ensorcelé ton sac et je ne sais pas comment y remédier.  
- Faut vraiment avoir rien à faire pour s'amuser à ça, souffla Ron en remuant lentement la tête.

Et là, d'un coup, ce fut l'étincelle. Tu parles qu'_il _n'avait rien dit, qu'_il_ avait semblé le plus normal possible ! La peau de vache ! Quand Emy lui mettrait la main dessus le lendemain, plus grand qu'elle, plus fort qu'elle, plus serpentard que jamais qu'elle - elle s'en moquait, elle lui dirait sa façon de penser et il aurait intérêt à réparer ses dégâts – le tout accommodé des excuses qui allaient avec pour l'avoir ainsi empêchée de faire ses devoirs !  
Son air soudain réfléchi puis mordant inquiéta les trois autres.

- Euh...ça va, Emy ?, lui demanda doucement Hermione.  
- Oh que oui, ça va !, s'assit brusquement la jeune fille en imaginant tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui faire à cet instant. Ça va même très bien !

Son ton de voix avait beau exprimer tout à fait le contraire, aucun des trois autres n'osa aller plus loin dans l'interrogatoire. Mieux valait se remettre au travail.

Fort heureusement, les nuisances occasionnées furent minimes - car entre Harry, Ron et Hermione, il s'en trouva toujours un pour permettre à Emy de consulter les ouvrages et notes dont elle eut besoin pour faire ses devoirs comme il se devait.  
Mais le lendemain matin, à peine un pied posé dans la Grande Salle et le regard tourné vers la table de Serpentard, sans mot dire et devant l'expression stupéfaite des trois autres, Emy fonça les poings faits vers son _cher_ partenaire qui, pour une fois, se trouvait dans cette pièce en même temps qu'elle – et qui lui donna, au moment où il la vit s'avancer vers lui, l'horripilante impression qu'il s'attendait à la voir débouler ainsi (ce qui eut le don de la mettre d'encore plus mauvaise humeur).

Sans même se soucier des regards aussi stupéfaits qu'outrés des camarades de Lynch qui venaient de voir débarquer une personne indésirable à leur table, Emy posa brutalement son sac au beau milieu de celle-ci, en plein devant Ewan - faisant sauter au passage quelques bols de céréales - et croisa les bras en fusillant du regard la seule personne qui pouvait être à l'origine de cette mauvaise blague.

À cet instant, si Emy n'avait pas été dans un tel état, focalisée sur la réaction du garçon, peut-être se serait-elle rendue compte que son acte – proche pour certains de la témérité – fut tout à coup suivi par nombre d'élèves, appartenant ou non aux maisons concernées, qui furent prit d'un grand intérêt pour ce qu'il allait suivre.

- Alors ?, finit par grincer Emy devant le regard amusé d'Ewan, qui observait le sac sans avoir encore prononcé le moindre mot.  
- « _Alors » _quoi?, finit-il par répéter, malicieux. Très joli sac, si tu veux mon avis. Dommage que quelques céréales risquent d'y rester collées si tu ne te dépêches pas de l'enlever de là.

Et là, les autres serpentards qui n'avaient toujours pas opté pour une réaction à prendre devant cette provocation _gryffondorienne_, décidèrent d'en rire un bon coup.

- Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ?, s'énerva Emy – que ses amis observaient à distance, toujours plantés à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, s'interrogeant sur le bienfait d'intervenir ou non, au risque de déclencher une hémeute. C'est toi qui a fait ça !  
- Ah bon ?, s'étonna poliment Ewan, qui afficha alors unpetit sourire révélateur. Et...tu as des preuves ?

Tout autour d'eux, les autres semblaient bien s'amuser. Mais entre les deux concernés, il s'agissait véritablement d'un bras de fer – que bien entendu, aucun ne tenait à perdre.

- « _Des preuves_ » ?, se moqua Emy. Comme si j'avais besoin de preuves pour savoir que tu es capable de jeter n'importe quel sort sans que quiconque s'en rende compte peut-être !  
- Oh ! Tu me flattes, sourit de plus belle Ewan. Ceci-dit, tu es donc soit complètement inconsciente...ou totalement stupide.  
- Elle est les deux, murmura alors sur un ton parfaitement audible Bullstrode à Parkinson.

Emy prit sur elle de ne même pas regarder ces deux pestes.

- Car si tu as bien compris cela, poursuivit calmement Ewan, venir ainsi me provoquer pourrait t'amener d'autres petits...désagréments. Tu ne crois pas ?

Mais loin de se démonter, Emy se montra stoïque.

- Hé ! J'te signale que si tu ne t'étais pas « amusé » à me coller mon sac, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de venir ici – et sache au passage que je m'en serais fort bien passée – pour te...provoquer ? Pfff, tu parles d'une provocation. C'est une réclamation, rien d'autre !  
- Ah ! Dans ce cas, ça change tout.

Contrairement à Emy qui bouillait intérieurement, Ewan, lui, ne semblait pas pressé de mettre un terme à leur échange.

- Mais tu sais, dit-il plus doucement en se penchant légèrement vers Emy. Il ne fallait pas m'embêter.

_L'embêter_ ? L'embêter ? Emy fronça les sourcils. Quand est-ce qu'elle l'avait embêté ?  
Brusquement :

- Non mais, t'es gonflé ! C'est toi qui a commencé avec McLaggen que je sache !

À peine le nom du gryffondor fut-il prononcé que le commérage démarra dans les rangs des serpentards. Qu'est-ce que ce prétentieux venait faire là-dedans ?

- Peut-être, admit nonchalamment Ewan. Mais rien ne t'obligeait à poursuivre..., lança-t-il avec un regard éloquent.  
- Dans ce cas, _votre altesse_, le salua ridiculement Emy, sachez que je ne reste généralement pas sans répondre à ce genre de plaisanterie. Et puis, reste fairplay, l'occasion était trop belle.

Personne ne comprit, mais tous remarquèrent l'expression qu'afficha Ewan - même Emy se demanda si dans ce regard calculateur il n'y avait pas une légère crainte à avoir quant à une éventuelle riposte de sa part. Mais...

- Fort bien, sourit finalement le garçon de bonne grâce. Ton acte est justifié, je ne te tiendrai donc pas rigueur de cette intervention indélicate durant mon petit-déjeuner.  
- Trop aimable, ironisa Emy devant la formulation.

Mais voyant soudain Ewan se saisir de son sac pour le lui tendre sans avoir pour autant effectué le moindre geste qui donnerait l'impression qu'il soit enfin déverrouillé...

- Heu...tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?, lui demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire, tout en attrapant le sac qu'elle secoua légèrement juste à côté de son visage.  
- Comme quoi ?, répondit-il, faignant la surprise.  
- Comme me décoincer mon sac !

...sur quoi, elle faillit ponctuer tout ça d'un « andouille ! » bien placé.

- Ah ! Mais pour ça, des excuses me semblent de mise, il me semble, lui répondit Ewan en se redressant pour lui faire face.

Des quoi ? L'expression d'Emy parlait d'elle-même et Ewan n'en était que trop ravi – et ce n'était rien comparé aux visages réjouis des serpentards qui suivaient avidement l'échange.  
Emy soupira donc un bon coup et...

- Très bien, dit-elle fièrement. Je ne songeais plus aller jusque là, mais si tu y tiens absolument, je veux bien écouter tes excuses avant que tu ne remettes mon sac dans son état d'origine.

Une exclamation étouffée envahie la Grande Salle – preuve que de voir quelqu'un tenir tête à Ewan Lynch était une grande première. Même Adel et Roger échangèrent un regard inquiet. Quant à Ewan, l'espace d'un instant, Emy put lire une parfaite incrédulité sur son visage avant que celui-ci ne reprenne son masque habituel.

- J'ignorais que tu avais autant d'humour...et de courage, Emy. C'en serait presque admirable. Tu as donc de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur ce matin. Mais je suis navré, concernant ton sac, ton manque de compréhension t'obligera à te racheter toutes les fournitures qu'il contient – car, crois-moi, personne ne pourra te l'ouvrir à part moi.

Sur quoi il se rassit et se désintéressa d'elle, sous l'air proche de la félicité de Bullstrode.

- Humpf...ça, ça m'étonnerait, sous-entendit Emy en ramenant le long de son corps le sac qu'elle tenait toujours tendu devant elle. Tu n'es pas la seule personne à maîtriser les enchantements dans ce château. Je prendrai donc la peine d'aller voir Flitwick pour qu'il s'occupe de ç...  
- Reste ici !, ordonna soudain Ewan d'un ton sec, stoppant Emy dans son entreprise de s'éloigner, boudeuse.

Le ton, l'atmosphère, tout avait basculé si subitement. Emy, qui avait fini par rentrer dans le jeu, sentit tout son corps parcouru d'un frisson. Ewan s'était soudainement redressé. Avec froideur, en un instant, il récupéra sans autorisation le sac qu'il effleura à peine du bout des doigts avant de le rendre à sa propriétaire.

- Épargne-toi ce genre de déplacement à l'avenir, dit-il en fixant Emy étrangement. Ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Aucun ne comprit vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer – et beaucoup se trouvaient de toute façon trop éloignés pour avoir bien tout vu. Certains pensèrent qu'Ewan était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir quand arrêter la plaisanterie, d'autres prirent plutôt le parti de penser que le serpentard n'avaient tout simplement pas envie de se faire réprimander par un enseignant si celui-ci venait à être mis au courant de ses agissements.

Face à tout cela, Emy resta un instant immobile, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait dit qui ait pu renverser aussi radicalement la situation. Il l'avait faite tourner en bourrique tant qu'il l'avait voulu et au dernier moment, plutôt que de la pousser à devoir encore courir derrière son professeur - comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire en ce moment - et parfaire ainsi sa mauvaise blague jusqu'au bout, il lui avait facilité la tâche avec un comportement lunatique au possible. C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Y avait-il seulement quelque chose à comprendre ? Bien sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose...Ewan avait des défauts mais depuis le temps, Emy savait qu'il n'avait pas celui d'être versatile. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire ?  
De son côté, le serpentard s'était déjà détourné et rassis au milieu de ses camarades qui prirent soin d'ignorer magistralement la gryffondor, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci réalise enfin qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire là et qu'il était bien inutile de vérifier si son sac s'ouvrirait enfin normalement.  
Elle alla donc rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient toujours avec une certaine appréhension et qui eurent la politesse de ne pas (trop) la bombarder de questions sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Instinctivement, sans savoir si elle faisait bien ou pas, Emy garda pour elle le brusque changement de comportement d'Ewan ainsi que sa remarque, se contentant de décrire les faits dans leurs largeurs.  
Elle savait qu'elle prenait un risque en agissant de la sorte - surtout compte tenu de tous les mystères qui enveloppaient actuellement le château et du fait que le moindre indice était assujetti à les aider à comprendre. Mais depuis le début, quelque chose en elle la poussait à réfuter toutes mauvaises actions en provenance d'Ewan (même si celui-ci avait tout pour mettre aux anges un procureur). Alors venir maintenant rapporter ça, surtout auprès de ses amis - dont certains ne se privaient pas de se montrer particulièrement virulent à l'égard de Lynch - ça aurait été un peu comme retourner sa veste et faire exactement l'inverse de ce en quoi elle croyait.

_À suivre..._


	12. Rencontre inamicale

Note : Saluuuut ^^ ! Voici la suite. Alors, bonne lecture et bonne continuation à tous ;) !

* * *

Pré-au-Lard.  
Cette fois-ci épargnée par quelques maux de ventre, Emy put se joindre avec joie à ses amis pour une journée qui s'annonçait ensoleillée et joyeuse. Enfin, « joyeuse » en mettant à part le croisement un peu trop insistant d'un groupe de leur maison dans lequel se trouvait McLaggen qui ne semblait avoir de cesse de trouver le moindre prétexte pour approcher Emy et lier conversation avec elle...En résultat de quoi, la jeune fille se débrouillait toujours pour trouver le moyen de se soutirer à cette drague soûlante.

- Hé ben dis donc, se moqua même Ron au bout de la cinquième tentative avortée, t'as la côte on dirait !

Petite réflexion bien dans l'esprit du garçon qui lui valut une claque sur la tête de la part de l'intéressée accompagné d'un « crétin ! » bien placé.

Moins agréables, mais tout aussi peu surprenantes, furent les nombreuses fois où les quatre gryffondors durent supporter quelques élèves de Serpentard.

- Mais c'est pas vrai !, s'agaça même à moment donné Hermione. Ils ont décidé de faire le même itinéraire que nous aujourd'hui ou ils nous suivent ?  
- Fais pas attention, lui répondit alors dignement Emy sans s'en préoccuper. Après tout, il est tout à fait normal de croiser des élèves du château ici.  
- C'est juste dommage qu'on ait un peu trop tendance à toujours tomber sur ceux qu'on a le moins envie de voir, rajouta Harry ironiquement.  
- Tiens, dit soudain Ron. En parlant de ceux qu'on aimerait ou pas voir, vous avez vu Adel et Roger aujourd'hui ?, questionna-t-il en regardant Harry et Hermione.  
- Heu...non, fit cette dernière. Mais bon, Pré-au-Lard est grand et ce n'est pas parce que nous menons à bien nos projets ensemble que nous nous échangeons aussi nos emplois du temps libre, sourit-elle.  
- En plus, fit observer Harry, ils sont en septième année. Alors, Pré-au-Lard, ils ont déjà dû le voir en long, en large et en travers. Ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant qu'ils aient tout autant préféré rester au château.  
- Mouais..., réfléchit Ron.

* * *

Les quatre poursuivirent ensuite leur promenade, profitant de la présence d'Emy pour lui montrer les nouveautés arrivées chez Zonko (où Hermione ne se priva pas de faire remarquer que dépenser son argent ici était du pur gaspillage), les derniers ouvrages édités chez Scribenpenne (où Ron en profita pour rendre la pareille à Hermione), puis, la fin d'après-midi se faisant fraîchement sentir, ils décidèrent d'aller boire une bierraubeurre avant de rentrer au château.  
Mais...

- Bon, finalement, je crois que je n'en ai plus très envie, dit brusquement Ron dans un grognement, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés tout près du pub.  
- Quoi ?, s'étonnèrent les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tout à coup ? Tu refuserais d'aller saluer madame Rosmerta ?, ajouta Hermione avec un petit sourire entendu.  
- « _Ce qu'il m'arrive ?_ », railla Ron sans se préoccuper de la dernière remarque. Non. Regarde plutôt _qui_ vient d'arriver, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte de l'établissement qui venait de s'ouvrir avec un bruit de clochette.

C'est ainsi que les trois autres eurent, une nouvelle fois, l'occasion de voir pénétrer dans le lieu qu'ils visaient ce même groupe de Serpentard – composé de la bande habituelle – qu'ils avaient un peu trop vu pour le journée.

- Bah, fit Hermione d'une voix apaisante, on a qu'à les éviter. On fait comme la dernière fois : on entre, on se trouve une table loin d'eux et...et...

Mais au regard sceptique que lui adressèrent soudain Harry et Ron, Hermione comprit à quoi ils pensèrent.

- Désolé, mais si c'est justement pour avoir droit à une même « fin » que le dernière fois, je préfère m'en passer, bougonna Ron.

Harry remua la tête.

- Les conditions ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes quand même, dit-il. D'abord, Roger et Adel ne sont pas avec nous – ce qui nous épargnera de les voir déguerpir comme des lapins juste après avoir tiré une tête à faire peur. Ensuite, en restant réaliste (ou optimiste, comme tu veux), il y a peu de risque qu'une nouvelle disparition nous soit signalée dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.  
- Va savoir, s'obstina Ron. On a eu droit au faciès de Malefoy, Parkinson et compagnie, mais je te signale qu'on n'a pas vu Lynch. Donc...

Et là, la phrase de trop.

- « _Donc_ » ?, s'emporta soudain Emy – faisant sursauter les trois autres, même si deux d'entre eux n'en furent qu'à moitié surpris. T'as pas un peu fini tes sous-entendus désobligeants à l'égard d'Ewan, Ron ? Et tu sais quoi ? Si tu le penses à ce point suspect, va donc voir Dumbledore, McGonagall ou n'importe quel autre prof. et dis leur ce que tu penses, mais arrête de me casser les oreilles avec tes remarques, ok ?

Sur quoi, Emy tourna les talons et prit la direction du château. Harry, Hermione et Ron la regardèrent, conservant quelques secondes un air ahuri.

- Dites, demanda enfin doucement Ron en regardant la jeune fille s'éloigner à grandes enjambées, vous croyez qu'il l'a hypnotisée pour qu'elle réagisse tout le temps comme ça ?  
- Ron..., soupira Hermione qui n'en dit pas plus et se hâta de rejoindre Emy.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard en faisant une moue dubitative.

- Bon, ben, à l'évidence, l'étape des « Trois Balais » vient de tomber définitivement à l'eau, dit Harry en se grattant la tête. Aller viens, faut les rattraper...et fais un peu attention à ce que tu dis, s'il te plaît.  
- Quoi ?, s'indigna Ron – qui n'obtint pour réponse qu'un froncement de sourcils de la part de Harry. D'accord, d'accord, dit-il finalement. Je ferai désormais attention à ménager la susceptible de service. Promis !

Et les deux prirent le pas de course pour rattraper les filles.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'agacer quand il s'y met !, continuait de râler Emy sans vraiment prêter attention à la présence d'Hermione.

Puis, la remarquant enfin :

- C'est vrai quoi ! S'il a quelque chose à dire qu'il aille directement voir le concerné !  
- Emy, dit doucement Hermione – tentant de la calmer. Tu connais Ron...tout autant que tu connais ses sentiments pour les serpentards. Et puis..., hésita-t-elle un peu, faisant s'arrêter Emy qui la dévisagea sombrement.  
- Oui, je sais !, reprit-elle de plus belle. Ewan est le parfait coupable bien qu'il n'y ait aucune preuve contre lui et que jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'il ait pu me faire par rapport aux atrocités auxquelles je m'étais préparée en vous écoutant, c'est de m'avoir collé mon sac et fait mon travail en Métamorphose ! Non mais vas-y, dis-le toi aussi que tu crois qu'on devrait s'y mettre à quinze pour le lyncher !

Là-dessus, elle planta Hermione sur place. Cette dernière resta quelque secondes stupéfaite de voir son amie se mettre dans un état pareil, pour finalement, une boutade comme Ron en faisait si souvent. Mais reprenant soudain ses esprits et voyant Emy à nouveau s'éloigner d'elle :

- Hé ! Attends moi, Emy !

Un peu plus loin, les deux garçons refaisaient doucement leur retard sans rien avoir manqué.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui, Emy ?, s'effara Ron. Elle a mangé du lion au p'tit-déj' ou quoi ?  
- J'sais pas, haleta Harry qui courait en même temps. Quoiqu'il en soit, s'il te plaît...  
- Oui, c'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Je ne parlerai plus de Lynch devant elle !

Harry était certain que la promesse de Ron ne tiendrait pas plus de quelques jours, mais il était déjà content de voir que son ami n'allait pas se borner à dire ce qu'il pensait au risque de provoquer à nouveau les foudres d'Emy.

* * *

Et c'est avec un immense soulagement que la fin de journée de ce samedi se passa sans autre incident. Hermione avait fini par calmer Emy et Ron s'était tenu à carreau, montrant même une attention inhabituelle et significative envers la jeune fille, histoire de lui faire passer le message.  
Celle-ci se sentit du coup un peu coupable de son emportement et ne put monter se coucher sans avoir présenté ses excuses à ses camarades pour son comportement d'un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Le dimanche qui suivit s'annonçait aussi ensoleillé que la journée précédente. Malgré cela, Hermione et Emy s'étaient mises d'accord pour aller passer un peu (beaucoup) de temps à la bibliothèque, tandis que Ron et Harry avaient préféré profiter de ce beau temps pour aller s'entraîner sur leur balais sur le terrain de Quiddich, miraculeusement libre ce jour-là.

Les quatre s'étaient retrouvés par la suite une première fois dans la Grande Salle à midi, puis une seconde, dans la soirée, dans leur salle commune.

- Hein ?, fit Harry, interloqué, en arrivant dans la pièce ronde où il découvrit les deux filles installées à une table, devant leurs livres éparpillés un peu de partout. Ne nous dites pas que vous avez passé la journée à travailler ?

Elles se regardèrent, même pas surprises.

- Ne nous demande pas ça, et nous en contre-parti, on ne vous demandera pas si vous avez passé votre journée à vous amuser, plaisanta Emy.  
- Bah !, protesta gentiment Ron. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à profiter du beau temps pour se détendre un peu.  
- « _Le mal_ », reprit Hermione doctement, c'est que nous avons des examens très importants en fin d'année qui nous demandent normalement - mais il faut croire que vous ne rentrez pas dans la normale - une charge de travail nettement plus intense que les autres années.

Préférant ne pas répondre ouvertement à cette remarque désobligeante, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard significatif et vinrent s'assoir à leurs côtés, zyeutant un peu ce qu'elles faisaient.

- Mince !, s'exclama alors Ron, en se plaquant une main devant la bouche en lisant le parchemin fraichement rempli d'Hermione. J'avais complètement zappé ce devoir pour Rogue !  
- Oh ! Comme c'est bizarre, répondit la jeune fille sarcastique. Hé bien maintenant, tu sais à quoi tu vas occuper ta soirée une fois que nous serons allés manger, dit-elle en arrachant le parchemin des mains du garçon avant que celui-ci ne s'en inspire un peu trop.  
- Aller, Hermione...!, la supplia-t-il. Tu vas bien me laisser...  
- Rien du tout ! Et ne t'avise pas de tenter la même démarche sur Emy, surtout !, dit-elle d'un air menaçant. Vous aviez toute la journée pour travailler, vous avez préféré aller « profiter », maintenant : au boulot !

Et les trois connaissaient trop bien Hermione pour savoir que ce genre de menace n'était pas à prendre à la légère.  
Ainsi, non-seulement Ron et Harry n'effleurèrent l'idée d'aller essayer de soudoyer Emy, mais cette dernière ne s'aventura pas plus à aller à l'encontre de ces dernières recommandations.

C'est ainsi qu'après une bonne douche et un repas rapidement avalé, les quatre gryffondors retournèrent à leurs ouvrages.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, dans un bâillement à se décrocher la mâchoire, Harry décida que pour lui ça suffisait et préféra monter se coucher. L'occasion était trop belle pour Ron - qui avait l'impression d'avoir une tête comme une citrouille - qui en profita pour le suivre.  
Hermione les regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Ses devoirs à elle étaient bien évidemment terminés depuis un moment, mais pour ce qu'il en était de ceux de Ron et Harry, elle n'avait pas besoin de leur poser la question pour savoir qu'ils étaient loin d'être finis. Toutefois fatiguée elle aussi, elle s'abstint de toute remarque et se leva à son tour en regardant Emy qui était toujours absorbée dans la lecture d'un ouvrage traitant de la Métamorphose. Elle en ressentit aussitôt un pincement au cœur.  
Elle était admirative de voir à quel point Emy refusait d'abdiquer devant cette matière qui ne semblait vraiment pas faite pour elle, mais en même temps, elle était persuadée qu'Emy pourrait lire tous les livres qu'elle voulait ou prendre toutes les heures de cours supplémentaires qui existaient, elle ne serait jamais que trop moyenne dans cette discipline.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais toi, Emy ? Tu continues à bouquiner ou tu montes te coucher aussi ?, lui demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix douce.  
- Oh..., fit Emy en donnant l'impression de s'extraire difficilement de l'ouvrage en question. Je crois que je vais faire comme vous. Mais il faut d'abord que je ramène ce livre à la bibliothèque...

Elle ne semblait guère enchantée par cette perspective.

- Tu le ramèneras demain, lui dit alors Hermione. Ça ne presse pas.  
- Non, en effet, c'est également ce que je pense, admit Emy. Mais tu connais la Pince : quand j'ai pris le livre tout à l'heure, elle m'a regardée de travers en me précisant bien que je devais le lui ramener ce soir. Alors si je ne le lui ramène que demain...  
- Moui..., soupira Hermione. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?, proposa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.  
- Non, tu es gentille, refusa poliment Emy. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et tu es fatiguée. Alors, profites-en pour aller te coucher. À de suite !

* * *

Et tandis qu'Hermione se préparait pour la nuit, Emy ne put que se féliciter d'avoir bravé sa fatigue pour aller rendre, in extremis, le bouquin attendu âprement par l'irascible madame Pince.

- Hé bien !, lui avait-elle lancé d'un ton en parfaite adéquation avec son nom, lorsque, d'une main timide Emy lui avait remis le livre. Quelques minutes plus tard et je fermais la bibliothèque ! Maintenant, dépêchez-vous de regagner votre salle commune, les élèves n'ont pas à traîner dans les couloirs à une heure pareille !  
- Ou...oui madame, s'était dépêchée de répondre Emy avant de quitter les lieux.

La porte fermée derrière elle, elle put relâcher la pression qui était montée de façon exponentielle à la seule présence de cette horrible femme et prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions en s'adossant contre le mur du couloir.

C'est alors que...telle une rafale venue de nulle part, toutes les bougies qui l'entouraient s'éteignirent en même temps. Emy ne put retenir un sursaut ainsi qu'un petit cri de surprise mêlée de panique. À sa connaissance, la nuit était calme et aucune bourrasque n'aurait pu pénétrer par un carreau brisé pour venir souffler toutes les bougies. Instinctivement, la jeune fille se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Restant néanmoins lucide, elle sortit sa baguette de son sac – qu'elle trouva facilement à tâtons – puis dit d'une petite voix : « Lumos ».  
Aucun autre bruit ne lui parvenant, en dehors de celui de son cœur qui s'était, malgré elle, mis à cogner un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine, Emy retrouva finalement son calme et pointa le faisceau de lumière dans la direction qu'elle avait l'intention de prendre pour regagner la tour de Gryffondor. Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle se figea sur place, son cœur rebondissant douloureusement en elle.  
Devant elle, apparurent dans la lumière faible, les rendant encore plus impressionnants et fantomatiques, deux élèves de Serpentard qu'elle connaissait trop bien pour savoir que leur présence en ces lieux et en de pareilles circonstances n'étaient pas fortuites. L'air mauvais et le sourire malveillant, Crabe et Goyle dévisageaient Emy en faisant craquer les articulations de leurs mains au moment où deux autres faisceaux de lumière émanèrent de derrière eux. Emy en eu le souffle coupé : ils étaient donc au moins quatre à l'attendre. Dans sa tête tout se bouscula. Que faisaient-ils là ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? Étaient-ce eux qui avaient fait s'éteindre les bougies pour créer cette ambiance angoissante ?

Tout d'un coup, sa baguette magique lui sauta des mains, lui faisant perdre en même temps son pouvoir d'éclairage et de protection, tandis qu'un ricanement lugubre se fit entendre tout près d'elle.  
Éblouie par les lumières agressives qui la plongeaient un peu plus dans les ténèbres et dans la peur, la jeune fille, en quête d'aide pour la guider, se concentra de toutes ses forces et en un instant, myriades de papillons bleus l'entourèrent, lui montrant la voix salvatrice à suivre pour échapper à ceux qui avait profité de sa présence en ces lieux pour lui tendre un traquenard.  
Un dernier craquement de jointure sonore retentit et Emy partit au pas de course dans la direction opposée, ne sachant même pas vers où elle se dirigeait. Elle entendit soudain dans son dos un : « Rattrapez-la ! » impérieux qui l'effraya de plus belle.

Combien de temps avait-elle couru ? Elle n'en savait rien. Où se rendait-elle ainsi, suivant aveuglément ces petites lumières qui voltigeaient autour et devant elle ? Elle ne le savait pas plus. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de trouver un abri, un endroit où ils ne l'attraperaient pas. Les pires scénario se formaient au fur et à mesure dans son esprit, sans qu'elle ne devine pourtant pourquoi elle était devenue à cet instant victime d'une telle agression.

Soudain, les papillons disparurent. Emy ne put que s'en rendre compte, en pleine panique. Mais emportée par son élan, elle ne stoppa pas immédiatement sa course et percuta brutalement quelque chose dans le noir. Statue ? Enseignant ? Mobilier ? Ennemi ? Qu'était-ce donc ?  
Mais dans son souffle saccadé, elle vit soudain apparaître un peu plus loin derrière elle des rais de lumière accompagnés de pas précipités qui annonçaient l'arrivée éminente de ceux qui la pourchassaient en plein couloirs déserts du château. Ils allaient bientôt arriver. Ils la trouveraient là, tremblante, apeurée, incapable de se défendre, sans baguette, sans lumière pour la rassurer comme_ elle_ l'avait toujours fait...

Tout d'un coup, Emy réalisa que ce qu'elle venait de percuter était quelque chose de vivant. Un élève ? Un enseignant ? Qui donc ? Quelqu'un qui la protègerait ou au contraire, la livrerait sans état d'âme aux autres?

Elle sentit soudain une main s'agripper à son bras et l'empêcher de bouger. Elle voulut alors se débattre, crier, mais, comme si la personne qui la retenait l'avait deviné et pouvait parfaitement voir dans l'obscurité, une main vint se poser sur sa bouche, étouffant la moindre de ses paroles.  
...et les pas se rapprochaient toujours. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'ils ne soient là.

- Ne bouge pas, lui murmura-t-on alors à l'oreille.

Cette voix...Cette voix...Elle la reconnut de suite et tout devint encore plus flou et troublant.

Et au moment même où les quatre poursuivant arrivèrent, un claquement de doigt retentit dans le couloir, se répercutant dans un écho, découvrant Ewan qui serrait contre lui Emy.

La jeune fille ne savait plus quoi penser. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ?

Les quatre autres parurent encore plus stupéfaits de trouver le septième année là. D'un même mouvement ils stoppèrent net leurs pas et affichèrent un visage incrédule qui aurait pu paraître ravi de trouver l'un des leurs ici pour leur donner un coup de main...s'il n'avait pas viré si rapidement au verdâtre.

Ewan avait retiré sa main de devant la bouche d'Emy mais continuait toutefois à la tenir contre lui.

Face à l'expression de plus en plus horrifiée des quatre autres, Emy osa alors tourner lentement son regard vers celui qui la tenait. Le visage d'Ewan était fermé, sombre. De lui, elle put ressentir une aura d'une violence terrifiante émaner. Il les fixait tous les quatre : Goyle, Crabe, Parkinson et Bullstrode. Sans qu'aucun mot ne fut prononcé, les serpentards comprirent que leur acte allait leur valoir plus qu'une réprimande de la part de celui qu'ils admiraient autant que craignaient.

Mais avant cela, Ewan lâcha enfin délicatement le bras d'Emy et lui tendit de la main avec laquelle il l'avait quelques secondes auparavant bâillonnée, sa baguette magique qui était arrivée en sa possession elle ne savait comment.

- Retourne dans ta salle commune sans te retourner maintenant, lui dit-il d'une voix calme – qui ne souffrait aucune contestation - sans détourner son regard des quatre autres.

Emy récupéra prudemment sa baguette, pas encore complètement convaincue qu'elle était bien autorisée à fuir cet endroit, mais une fois chose faite, elle partit en courant, passant sans les regarder devant ceux qui avaient réussi à autant la terroriser.

Le couloir désormais à nouveau éclairer, elle reconnut immédiatement les lieux. Quelques instants plus tard, elle repassa devant la bibliothèque où elle retrouva son sac qu'elle avait laissé tomber quand elle avait essayé de fuir, puis gagna au plus vite la tour de Gryffondor où la pièce ronde et d'ordinaire accueillante était désormais vide - mais où, dans leur dortoir, Hermione l'attendait tranquillement assise sur son lit pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de s'endormir.

- Bien, dit trop tranquillement Ewan en s'approchant des quatre autres qui n'avaient pas osé (ou même réussi) à bouger depuis le départ d'Emy. Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer quelques petites choses, annonça-t-il menaçant en reclaquant des doigts, faisant aussitôt replonger le couloir dans les ténèbres.

* * *

- Ah, Emy ! Tu en as mis du temps. Ne me dis pas que c'est Pince qui t'a...Emy ? Emy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

* * *

Profondément endormies depuis un moment, les deux autres élèves qui partageaient leur chambre ne bronchèrent même pas aux cris alarmés que poussa soudain Hermione en voyant son amie revenir dans cet état. Pâle, tremblante, un masque figé sur son visage, l'air perdu. Emy était parvenue à regagner son dortoir uniquement par automatisme. Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait là, tout se déroula à nouveau dans son esprit...Et avant même qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de venir la soutenir, elle fondit en larmes.

- Viens Emy, lui dit doucement Hermione en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Viens t'assoir.

Elle la mena au bord de son lit où Emy s'assit machinalement, toujours sanglotante. Hermione attendit un peu, puis lui porta un verre d'eau – agrémenté d'une de ces petites potions dont elle avait le secret et qui avait pour avantage de calmer les nerfs de ceux qui l'absorbaient – et un mouchoir pour qu'elle essuie ses larmes.

Les minutes passèrent et les sanglots d'Emy s'espacèrent jusqu'à disparaître. Elle reniflait encore un peu, mais la tempête semblait s'éloigner. C'est le moment où Hermione posa une main tendre et compatissante sur son amie et lui demanda de lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se produire.  
C'est ainsi que d'une voix chevrotant et d'un ton craintif, Emy narra ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Hermione la fixait, de plus en plus effarée au fur et à mesure qu'Emy avançait dans ses propos. La jeune fille tenta de rester la plus claire possible, mais parfois, rattrapée par l'angoisse, elle en était un peu confuse. De même, elle ne chercha rien à analyser et se contenta de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, uniquement cela – car tout lui semblait encore trop irréel pour qu'elle arrive à vraiment le réaliser.  
...ce qui ne fut pas le cas d'Hermione.

- Emy, dit-elle avec douceur mais conviction, il faut immédiatement que tu ailles voir McGonagall. Une histoire pareille, c'est...c'est...c'est tout simplement inadmissible, scandaleux ! C'est...

Hermione était rouge de colère et d'indignation. Elle se redressa vivement et tendit une main à Emy.

- Aller, viens ! Il faut y aller de suite. Tout cela n'a que trop duré !

Mais Emy ne bougea pas et baissa la tête.

- Quoi ?, lui demanda alors Hermione avec douceur, souhaitant la ménager au possible. Tu ne veux pas...?

Emy remua simplement la tête en signe de négation. Hermione soupira et se rassit à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi Emy ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne trouves pas leur geste répréhensible ?  
- Bien sûr que si, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Mais...  
- « _Mais_ »...?  
- Je préfèrerais au moins attendre demain. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.  
- Réfléchir à quoi ?, reprit Hermione interloquée. J'espère que tu ne doutes pas un instant qu'ils avaient l'intention de s'en prendre à toi quand même ?  
- Bien sûr que non, sourit tristement Emy. Mais il y a l'intervention d'Ewan et...et je ne sais pas encore à quoi elle correspond.

Elle marqua un blanc puis releva la tête, l'air un peu plus décidé.

- J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi il a fait ça, Hermione, tu comprends ? Était-ce par protection, parce qu'il envisageait les choses autrement et que les autres n'ont pas suivi ses recommandations.

Elle se prit soudain la tête avec ses mains et la secoua de frustration.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait, à quoi il joue – si même, il joue. Alors, s'il te plaît, insista-t-elle en fixant Hermione droit dans les yeux, laisse-moi jusqu'à demain, n'en parle à personne et après...après on verra. D'accord ?

Son regard était si suppliant. Hermione, malgré de comprendre ses motivations mais de ne pas les valider totalement, n'eut pas le cœur de s'y opposer.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Attendons demain...  
- Merci...

Sur ce dernier mot, Emy lui lança un timide sourire et s'installa un peu mieux dans son lit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle tira les rideaux de son baldaquin et ne fit plus de bruit. Cependant, alors que Hermione en avait fait de même, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux pour plonger dans une nuit pleine de réflexions, elle distingua à nouveau au travers des tissus ces petites lueurs bleutées et dansantes qu'à sa connaissance, seule son amie savait faire apparaître.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, malgré la reprise des cours, les deux amies ne semblaient pas pressées de descendre de leur dortoir.

- C'est pas possible de mettre toujours autant de temps à se préparer !, se lamenta Ron en regardant pour la quatrième fois sa montre, alors qu'il croisait, accompagné de Harry, ses camarades de maison sortir de la tour pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner.  
- Les filles, Ron..., dit simplement Harry, plus tolérant.  
- Mouais, elles pourraient quand même faire un petit eff...Ah ! Enfin ! Vous savez que ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'on vous attend ?

Ron n'avait pour le moment que deviné l'arrivée de ses amies en entendant leur discussion dans l'escalier puis en reconnaissant leur silhouette. Mais son faux air grincheux changea du tout au tout quand il vit de plus près leur mine.

- Ben...Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive à toutes les deux ? Vous n'avez pas dormi ou quoi ?

C'est vrai que du côté d'Hermione et d'Emy, la fatigue se lisait sur leur visage.

- Ne nous dites pas que vous avez passé la nuit à travailler ?, demanda à son tour Harry, parfaitement incrédule.  
- Non...Non ce n'est pas ça, répondit doucement Emy en n'osant pas trop affronter le regard des autres.  
- C'est quoi alors ?, insista-t-il.  
- Tu n'as jamais passé une mauvaise nuit, Harry ?, coupa court Hermione d'un ton plutôt sec.  
- Heu...si bien sûr.  
- Dans ce cas, vous voilà informés.

Et là-dessus, elle entraîna Emy par le bras vers la sortie de la salle commune. Elle la devinait encore trop secouée par ce qui lui était arrivée pour s'en sortir seule face à l'éventuel harcèlement dont elle pourrait rapidement faire l'objet de la part de Harry et Ron. Alors comme elle avait promis de patienter cette journée pour décider Emy à agir, autant qu'on la laisse tranquille pour qu'elle soit la plus sereine possible.

- Piouff !, souffla Ron en regardant les deux filles partir avec des yeux ronds. Elle promet, cette journée !  
- Tu l'as dit, ne put qu'agréer Harry.

La descente jusqu'à la Grande Salle se passa dans le silence. Les filles n'étaient pas d'humeur à parler et les garçons l'étaient encore moins si c'était pour se faire à nouveau remettre en place par une Hermione apparemment en grande forme.

* * *

Arrivés, alors qu'ils allaient franchir les grandes portes d'où s'échappait un brouhaha de début de semaine, les quatre croisèrent dans un soupir général _le_ groupe le plus inamical de Serpentard. À leur vision, Emy ne put se retenir de se crisper et d'arrêter sa marche. Heureusement, Hermione, qui se trouvait toujours à ses côtés, lui attrapa le bras pour marquer sa présence et son soutien. Son geste fut grandement apprécié, mais pas suffisant pour faire oublier à Emy tout ce que cette vision venait de faire ressurgir en elle.

Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude où ces élèves-ci ne manquaient jamais une occasion de se moquer, narguer ou provoquer les gryffondors, leur comportement du jour parut étonnamment singulier. En tête, seul Malefoy avait l'air dans son état normal : dédaigneux et toisant, si ce n'est qu'on pouvait facilement deviner à sa tête que la contrariété faisait aussi partie des adjectifs qui le qualifiaient au mieux. Derrière lui, silencieux et marchant d'un pas machinal, affichant des têtes éprouvées : Parkinson, Crabe, Goyle et Bullstrode suivaient la tête basse, le regard fuyant.  
Ce comportement intrigua fortement les gryffondors qui n'émirent la première réflexion à leur sujet qu'après avoir croisé, en fin de peloton, un Marcus Flint à l'air toujours renfrogné et soucieux.

Toujours à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, le petit groupe de Serpentard maintenant loin d'eux, Harry se gratta la tête, dubitatif.

- Hé bien, aujourd'hui serait-il un jour particulier ?  
- Bof, répondit Ron – qui semblait prendre les choses plus à la légère. Moi, rien que de les voir avec d'aussi bonnes mines, ça me met en forme pour toute la semaine ! Aller, venez, on va manger ! Ils m'ont ouvert l'appétit, plaisanta-t-il.

Mais tandis que Ron et Harry s'avançaient vers leur table, Hermione et Emy étaient restées quelques instants sur place. Elles se lancèrent un regard éloquent, puis, n'ayant personne proche d'elles.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont l'air aussi bizarre parce que...?, demanda Emy, hésitante.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Avec tout ce qu'il se passe de louche en ce moment, on pourrait tout imaginer. Mais je crois bien que l'on pense à la même chose. Viens maintenant, les autres nous attendent.

Elles se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Harry et Ron qui les regardèrent d'un air soupçonneux. Les deux concernées s'en rendirent bien sûr compte, mais firent comme si de rien n'était et tâchèrent de se comporter le plus normalement du monde. Après tout, ceux qui avaient intenté à Emy la veille n'étaient plus là et à l'évidence, quelque chose – ou quelqu'un, plus exactement, compte tenu de ce que Emy avait rapporté – était intervenu son leur moral. La jeune fille n'avait donc rien à craindre pour le moment.  
Mais cette préoccupation écartée, Hermione avait déjà autre chose en tête : elle voulait voir Ewan, pouvoir lui parler en tête à tête. Ce garçon lui semblait trop impliqué dans tout ce qui se passait à cette période pour qu'il n'ait rien à lui dire.  
Malheureusement, non-seulement à l'évidence, il n'était déjà plus là, mais lorsque Ron et Harry notèrent l'insistance de leur amie à regarder ce qu'il se passait du côté de la table de Serpentard, l'occasion de revenir sur leur attitude matinale fut saisie à deux mains.

- Hé, dites les filles, commença Harry avec un air très expressif, vous ne voulez vraiment pas nous dire ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas ?  
- Parce que vous n'allez quand même pas nous ressortir une excuse à la noix comme quoi vous tirez ces têtes à cause d'une mauvaise nuit. Ça ne marche pas avec nous, ça, déclara Ron.

Emy soupira.

- Hé bien...c'est à dire que...que...  
- Ce sont des histoires de filles, la coupa sèchement Hermione en regardant les deux autres comme savait si bien le faire leur directrice. Ça vous va ?

Harry et Ron parurent autant sceptiques que désarçonnés. Mais face à l'obstination d'Hermione à ne rien vouloir lâcher, ils n'eurent d'autre solution que de déposer les armes.

- D'accord, soupira Harry. Si tu le dis...Mais si vos histoires de filles deviennent mixtes, pensez à nous en parler, ok ?  
- Promis, dit Emy avec un un petit sourire timide avant de s'intéresser au contenu de son bol.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Les autres avaient compris, c'est ce qui importait. Après, si Emy ne souhaitait pas que quiconque d'autre soit mis au courant, elle ne lui avait pas demandé pour autant de ne pas s'en mêler – et c'est bien ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

* * *

Un petit moment après, Harry et Ron avaient terminé de manger alors que par manque d'appétit, Hermione en était toujours à forcer Emy à avaler quelque chose. L'ambiance n'étant pas la meilleure que le groupe ait connu et les deux garçons se sentant un peu de trop dans l'affaire, Ron profita de voir au loin Georges quitter la Grande Salle pour justifier le fait de s'en aller avant que tout le monde soit prêt. Peu désireux de se retrouver seul avec les deux filles qui ne lui accordaient, pour ainsi dire, aucune attention pour le moment, Harry ne se fit pas prier et emboita le pas à Ron pour s'échapper au plus vite.

- Bigre !, lâcha-t-il alors. J'espère qu'elles ne vont pas nous servir cette tête toute la journée, parce que sinon...

Ron répondit par un grognement.

- On pourra toujours faire un premier point à midi, après une matinée de cours. Leurs « _histoires de filles_ » se seront peut-être dissipées d'ici-là.

Mais les deux étaient bien optimistes...

* * *

Silencieuses et toujours attablées, Emy regardait d'un air perdu son verre de jus de citrouille tandis que Hermione jetait un regard vers la table des professeurs pour voir si McGonagall s'y trouvait. Un « Ooooh ! » admiratif attira brusquement leur attention.

Devant Emy, gracieuse et d'un bleu étincelant, venait soudain d'apparaître une petite créature ailée pas plus haute qu'une pomme. Tous ceux qui en furent à porté d'yeux l'observèrent avec adoration.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle !, s'extasièrent plusieurs filles - oubliant même de se demander d'où un tel être pouvait surgir.

...car à la silhouette fine et féminine qu'elle présentait, la petite créature ne pouvait qu'être de sexe féminin.

- C'est une sylphide, murmura alors Hermione, qui n'en revenait pas.  
- Et ?, demanda poliment Emy qui avait déjà entendu parler de ces élémentaux, sans pour autant nourrir une aussi grande fascination que son amie – même si elle lui trouvait un côté fantastique très attirant.  
- « _Et ?_ », se retourna vers elle Hermione en affichant une mine incrédule. « Et » je n'en avais encore jamais vu ! C'est vraiment incroyable !, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en reportant son regard sur la sylphide.

Emy ne sut quoi répondre. Il lui semblait d'un côté normal que si Hermione n'en avait encore jamais vu, cela lui fasse un tel effet, mais en même temps, à leur âge, il lui semblait tout aussi logique qu'elles n'aient pas encore tout vu de leurs mondes – surtout du côté magique.  
Ce qui interpella Emy par contre – et pas qu'elle d'ailleurs – fut l'agissement qui suivit de la petite créature. Celle-ci se mit soudain à voleter avec légèreté et fit apparaître entre ses main un parchemin - qui devait peser plus lourd qu'elle - soigneusement enroulé qu'elle lui tendit.

Incrédule, Emy mit quelques secondes à réagir...Et le fait de sentir tous les regards avoisinants tout d'un coup braqués sur elle ne l'encouragea pas à faire quoi que ce soit.

La sylphide patientait calmement, un sourire aussi joli qu'encourageant sur les lèvres, sans prêter attention aux autres élèves. Mais lorsqu'elle comprit que Emy ne prendrait probablement pas le document, elle voleta un peu plus prêt d'elle et d'une petite voix lui dit :

- S'il vous plaît,

en lui tendant le parchemin.

Emy s'en saisit enfin – ce qui accentua un peu plus le sourire de la petite créature. Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Alors que ses camarades gardaient leurs yeux braqués vers cette étrange messagère, elle, ne savait pas ce qui avait désormais le plus d'importance : le parchemin ou la sylphide ?

C'est alors que, n'y tenant plus, une élève de quatrième année s'approcha doucement de la créature magique et avança lentement sa main vers elle dans l'espoir de la toucher. Ce fut le seul moment où la sylphide marqua un intérêt pour les autres élèves qui l'entouraient.  
À ce mouvement, elle s'éleva un peu plus dans les airs, salua dans une élégante révérence Emy puis disparut dans un nuage d'étincelles.

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'une camarade de la quatrième année ne commence à l'engueuler parce qu'elle avait fait fuir le petit être. Un brouhaha particulier s'installa alors autour de Emy et Hermione - brouhaha qui avait, bien entendu, cette apparition incroyable comme sujet.  
...apparition que les élèves ne furent pas les seuls à avoir remarquée.

Ravie que les autres – hormis Hermione – aient occulté le motif de cette visite pour ne s'attarder que sur la sylphide elle-même, Emy déroula délicatement sous la table le parchemin qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains et lut les lignes qui y étaient tracées d'une écriture propre et travaillée.

« _Retrouve-moi à la salle des trophées à midi, s'il te plaît. J'ai à te parler._ »

- ...et c'est signé Ewan.


	13. Identification ?

Note : Salut à tous ^^ ! Pardon pour le retard, mais quelques jours de vacances – et qui plus est, imprévus – ça ne se refuse pas :p. Donc voilà la suite. Bonne lecture et bonne continuation à tous :) ! ewanna.

* * *

Hermione conservait son regard braqué sur le parchemin, stupéfaite. Emy, elle, ne dit rien. Engloutie dans ses pensées, elle mit quelques instants à réaliser. Voilà que depuis les évènements de la veille, elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : lui parler. Mais comme si les choses partaient encore pour être compliquées, depuis que cette décision avait été prise, elle n'était même pas parvenue à le trouver du regard. Et voilà que tout d'un coup, par l'entremise d'un petit être qui venait de se matérialiser devant elle, arrivant de nulle part, elle apprenait de la manière la plus inattendue qui soit qu'il souhaitait également s'entretenir avec elle. Cela avait-il un rapport avec la veille ? Comptait-il lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il était arrivé par la suite aux autres pour qu'ils affichent de telles mines ce matin-là, à quoi tout cela rimait ?  
Autant de questions auxquelles elle n'avait encore de réponse. Une chose toutefois de sûre : au moment où elle avait fini de lire le parchemin, Emy avait déjà pris sa décision. Mais...

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'y aller, soupira Hermione en observant toujours le document avec perplexité. Avec tous les troubles qu'il y a en ce moment dans le château, te rendre seule là-bas...

Hermione fit la moue et hocha lentement la tête. Emy la regarda, pensive.

- Oui..., je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais, comprends-moi Hermione, jusqu'à présent, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Ewan n'a jamais eu le moindre geste malveillant à mon égard – et si l'on tient compte de ce qu'il s'est passé hier au soir...  
- Mais on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé hier au soir, objecta doucement Hermione. Toi même tu as dit que tu ignorais si son comportement était un acte de protection ou au contraire, une contrariété face au fait que ses comparses n'auraient pas fait ce qu'il fallait. En fonction de quoi il s'agit, admets que tu ne te retrouverais pas du tout dans la même position. Tu passerais du statut d' « allié » à « ennemi ». Ce n'est pas rien !  
- Mais je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il a à me dire. Même s'il n'a pas grand chose à m'apprendre, même si finalement j'y vais pour rien...  
- Quand même !, insista Hermione. Aller seule, comme ça, dans une salle se trouvant dans un des endroits les moins fréquentés du château...

Emy soupira et prit un petit moment pour réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre. De plus, l'inquiétude d'Hermione la touchait. Soudain, comme si cela avait toujours été ce qu'il y avait de plus évident :

- Dans ce cas, viens avec moi.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, mais esquissa rapidement un petit sourire satisfait.

- Oui, viens, répéta Emy. Tu es au courant de tout et en plus, tu es nettement plus intelligente et douée que moi, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, un peu honteuse. Du coup, s'il y a le moindre danger, tu réagiras certainement plus vite que moi pour...

Flattée mais exaspérée...

- Emy, ne parle pas de toi comme ça !, rétorqua Hermione, la coupant avec une expression sévère. Tu es sans arrêt en train de te rabaisser ! Et tout ça pourquoi ? Je vais te le dire, moi : parce que tu fais une fixation sur une seule matière, alors que tu te débrouilles très bien dans les autres !

Emy rougit.

- Je te signale qu'il n'y a pas que la Métamorphose dans la vie, poursuivit Hermione doctement. Alors, prends un peu confiance en toi – un peu comme quand tu incendies Ron, si tu vois ce que je veux dire – et relève la tête !  
- ...

Tout à coup, un brusque mouvement de chaises tout autour d'elles les fit sursauter. Apparemment, il était l'heure de partir pour leur premier cours de la journée.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, commenta Emy en se frayant difficilement un passage parmi les élèves qui sortaient également de la Grande Salle, on peut dire qu'en matière de rendez-vous secrets, elle a sacrément du succès cette Salle des Trophées.  
- En parlant de rendez-vous secrets, réagit tout à coup Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'on va dire concernant le tien à Harry et Ron ?

Bonne question. Ils étaient tous les quatre toujours ensemble et ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de se faire des cachotteries. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent...

- Écoute Hermione, décida Emy en soufflant un bon coup, on leur en parlera ce soir, sauf si pour une raison ou une autre, ils venaient à nous en parler eux, avant que je rencontre Ewan. Là alors, nous leur dirions ce qu'il en est.

Hermione agréa d'un incertain mouvement de tête.

- Mais entre nous, soupira Emy, connaissant leur caractère, je préfèrerais franchement ne pas avoir à le faire avant ce soir. Ils seraient fichus de...  
- ...nous suivre et compliquer un peu plus les choses, je sais, termina machinalement Hermione.

Mais il se trouva que pour une fois, tout se passa comme elles l'avaient espéré.

* * *

Ainsi passa la matinée, sans questions gênantes, sans interrogations sur la sylphide. À croire que par miracle, ni Ron, ni Harry - eux qui d'ordinaire se débrouillaient toujours pour être au courant de tout – n'avaient pas eu vent de l'apparition de la créature magique.  
...ce qui fut finalement une bonne chose, dans la mesure où Hermione et Emy préféraient, pour le moment, ne pas les mêler à ça.

La fin de matinée approchant, Emy ne put que constater que sa nervosité se faisait de plus en plus oppressante. C'était tout à la fois un mélange d'anxiété et d'impatience. Elle avait cette intuition que enfin, enfin, elle allait avoir quelques explications – ou plutôt, qu'enfin, _elles_ allaient avoir quelques explications...

Lorsque midi sonna, Hermione et elle s'arrangèrent pour fausser compagnie à Ron et Harry, qui, compte tenu du comportement inhabituel qu'elles avaient montré depuis le début de la journée, ne virent pas dans leur retard au déjeuner une chose dramatique, mais plutôt une continuation logique – même si peu encourageante.  
Les deux purent ainsi se rendre discrètement jusqu'à la Salle des Trophées.

Arrivée devant la porte, Emy hésita un instant avant d'entrer.

- Hermione, je peux te demander quelque chose, s'il te plaît ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Même si cela te semble un peu ingrat de ma part, à moins que les choses ne prennent une mauvaise tournure, n'interviens pas. Tu veux bien ?

Hermione lui sourit et fit un geste de la main simulant une fermeture éclair qui lui aurait aussitôt scellé la bouche. Emy lui rendit son sourire, souffla un coup et poussa la porte.

À peine un pied posé dans la pièce, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, son cœur battre plus fort. De son côté, plus suspicieuse, Hermione vérifia d'un rapide balayage visuel qu'aucune autre personne que Lynch ne les attendait en ces lieux.  
Au fond de la pièce, leur tournant le dos, donnant l'impression de s'intéresser aux coupes et médailles qui habillaient les étagères, elles reconnurent immédiatement le septième année de Serpentard.

- Tu n'as à ce point pas confiance en moi que tu t'es sentie obligée de venir avec un...garde du corps ?, plaisanta-t-il à demi-mot avant même de se retourner – plongeant ainsi sans attendre Emy et Hermione dans la perplexité et le sarcasme.

Le garçon se tourna ensuite enfin et regarda d'abord Emy, à qui il adressa un furtif sourire, puis Hermione, qui dut se contenter d'un haussement de sourcils suivi d'un pouffement étouffé. Comportement qui agaça au plus haut point Hermione, mais qui y vit au moins là la confirmation qu'il ne la considérait pas le moins du monde comme une personne pouvant le gêner. Se rappelant cependant in extremis de sa promesse, elle se retint de rétorquer tout ce qui lui passa à ce moment-là dans la tête.

Toutes deux restèrent dans un premier temps près de la porte, muettes, attendant, attentives. Devant leur attitude qu'il interpréta justement, Ewan fit un pas en avant, les considérant toujours de toute sa hauteur.  
Mais le silence perdurant un peu trop pour elle...

- Emy ne m'a pas le moins du monde forcée à l'accompagner, et je suis même ravie de l'avoir fait parce que je suis loin d'avoir confiance en toi, Lynch, répondit froidement Hermione – qui sentit aussitôt la main de son amie se poser délicatement sur son bras.  
- S'il te plaît Hermione, lui dit doucement Emy.

Sur quoi celle-ci souffla bruyamment et fit un pas en arrière, histoire de ne pas se sentir trop incluse dans la conversation qui allait avoir lieu – et ainsi, être moins tentée d'y participer.

Emy tourna ensuite la tête vers Ewan, qu'elle regarda avec une expression où se mêlaient tout à la fois cette même inquiétude et excitation qu'elle avait ressenti tout au long de la matinée. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et se lança afin de ne pas tourner trop longtemps autour du pot.

- Hé bien Ewan, comme tu peux le constater, je suis venue. Alors, qu'avais-tu à me dire ?

Mais Ewan plissa légèrement les yeux et observa un instant Hermione – qui paraissait pourtant s'être calmée. Emy réalisa tout à coup que la présence imprévue de son amie pouvait former un obstacle quant à ce que Ewan avait l'intention de lui dire. Cependant...

- Rien que ton amie ne puisse entendre, dit-il de cette voix calme et distante, devinant la pensée d'Emy. Simplement, compte tenu des derniers évènements...

Un frisson parcourut brusquement le corps tout entier de la jeune fille.

-...je souhaitais que tu saches que pareil acte ne se reproduira plus. C'est tout.

Emy fut envahie à la fois par la déception et le soulagement.

- Tu...tu as eu une conversation avec eux, n'est-ce pas ?, se hasarda-t-elle à demander.

...seule chose qui lui vint en vérité à l'esprit à cet instant. Ewan esquissa un sourire, ou plutôt, un rictus particulier.

- Oui, on peut dire les choses comme ça. J'ai eu une...« conversation » avec eux et maintenant les choses sont claires.

Oui, déçue parce qu'elle pensait qu'il allait spontanément se lancer dans un récit qui expliquerait la disparition de Belby et tous les autres mystères qui entouraient Poudlard. Soulagée, parce qu'à l'entendre parler, il avait pris sérieusement soin d'elle – contre toute attente, il lui donna une nouvelle fois l'impression qu'il s'en préoccupait. Toutefois...

- Pourquoi ?, ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander avant même de pouvoir retenir ce mot dans sa bouche.

« _Pourquoi ?_ ».  
Quels desseins avait-il la concernant ? Derrière cette armure froide et distante, y avait-il autre chose à découvrir ? _Pourquoi_ ?

Ewan émit alors un petit rire et conserva un instant une expression rêveuse. Cependant, au moment où le présent reprit ses droits, il s'avança vers Emy, la regarda d'un air différent, passa ensuite devant Hermione qui avait tenu sa promesse se se taire, et avant de sortir de la salle, lança en se tournant une dernière fois vers Emy,

- À cause de certaines choses qu'il n'est pas encore temps que tu saches.

Il disparut ensuite, tandis que les deux filles en restèrent cois. Si ça n'était pas aussi déstabilisant que frustrant !  
« _Pour certaines raisons..._ » : il y avait donc bien quelque chose derrière tout ça.  
« ..._qu'il n'est pas encore temps que tu saches._ » : mais qu'est- ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'un jour viendrait où Emy aurait droit à des explications ? Alors, pourquoi ne pas les lui fournir de suite ? Était-elle concernée par quelque chose ? Elle n'y comprenait rien..._Elles_ n'y comprenaient rien ! Et si Emy avait plutôt tendance à garder pour elle ses réflexions, il n'en fut pas de même pour Hermione qui s'en arrachait les cheveux.

- Donc, si on suit ce qu'il vient de te dire, essaya-t-elle de synthétiser malgré l'envie de passer ses nerfs sur le premier Ron venu, il a fait la morale ou Dieu sait quoi à ses petits camarades pour qu'ils te foutent la paix et il semble avoir de bonnes raisons de l'avoir fait. Donc d'un côté c'est très bien, les serpentards te laisseront désormais tranquille, mais du coup...Bon, bref, passons ! Tu sauras également très probablement d'ici peu le pourquoi du comment, mais en attendant, tu ne peux pas encore le savoir. Il y a donc tout à parier que d'autres choses vont arriver entre temps. Mais lesquelles ? Et pourquoi toi ?, dit-elle en se tournant vivement vers Emy tandis qu'elles se rendaient directement à leur premier cours de l'après-midi – faute d'avoir eu le temps d'aller prendre leur déjeuner.  
- Ben...j'en sais rien, ne put que répondre cette dernière, dépassée par tout ce qu'il se passait.

Mais l'air dubitatif qu'afficha Hermione l'interpella.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Raaah ! Je ne sais pas !, finit par exploser la jeune fille – s'ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux. Il est insondable, totalement impénétrable ce garçon ! J'ai beau essayer de comprendre ou même de trouver un petit bout de quoi que ce soit qui permettrait de commencer à entrevoir un semblant de solution, mais il embrouille sans cesse les choses. C'est le paradoxe incarné ! Rien en lui n'est logique !  
- Et pourtant...Je suis persuadée qu'il n'y a rien de laissé au hasard dans ce qu'il fait. Même si on ne le comprend pas..., murmura Emy avec une tendresse qui n'enchanta pas Hermione...

...qui la regarda de travers avant de soupirer – et ce, pas assez discrètement.

- Quoi ?, comprit tout à coup Emy. Ne me dis pas que tu doutes encore de ses intentions ?

Hermione se contenta de faire la moue.

- Je te le répète une nouvelle fois : je sais pertinemment que Ewan n'est pas un saint. Mais tu l'as entendu comme moi, non ? Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour te convaincre qu...  
- Oui, il t'a dit que tu n'avais plus rien à craindre des autres, s'obstina Hermione. Mais « _des autres_ », Emy !

Celle-ci remua doucement la tête.

- Non Hermione. Je ne te parle pas seulement des paroles qu'il a tenues, dit-elle d'une voix soudain plus basse. Je te parle du ton sur lequel il les a dites...

Avait-elle réussi à faire passer le message ? De toute façon, le caractère très (trop) cartésien d'Hermione lui interdit de se laisser pleinement convaincre.

- Hum...C'est vrai qu'il se serait davantage exprimé tel un protecteur que comme un sournois, admit-elle. Néanmoins...  
- Rassure-toi, la coupa Emy – tandis qu'elles arrivaient devant la salle de classe du professeur Binns, où Harry et Ron les attendaient impatiemment -, je n'en perds pas le nord pour autant et ne suis pas encore prête à lui confier ma vie, dit-elle en souriant. Mais...tant pis si j'ai tort. Quand il me dit que je n'ai plus rien à craindre, pour moi, il s'agit de tout le monde, pas seulement des autres.  
- Comme tu voudras, céda Hermione. Enfin ! Au moins, je serai là pour veiller au grain.  
- Exactement !, se réjouit Emy.  
- Ouais : exactement !, reprit sur un ton chargé de reproches Ron. On peut savoir où vous avez disparu ce midi ? On ne vous a pas vu à la Grande Salle...  
- ...ni à la salle commune, ajouta Harry.  
- ...et encore moins à la bibliothèque !

Sans se sentir pour autant fautives, les deux filles éprouvèrent un petit sentiment de culpabilité. Cependant...

- On avait quelque chose d'important à faire, répondit la première Emy d'un ton assuré.  
- Encore vos « histoires de filles » ?, insinua Ron.  
- Oui, dit Emy. Mais cette fois-ci, on vous racontera tout ça ce soir, promis !

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard suspect mais se satisfirent pour le moment de cette maigre réponse.

- Bon, d'accord, dit Harry. Tenez, vu que ne devez pas avoir grand chose dans l'estomac, on a pensé à vous préparer des sandwiches, _nous_.

Sur quoi, il tendit à chacune d'elles deux gros sandwiches enveloppés dans des serviettes. Emy et Hermione furent enchantées par cette attention.

- Merci beaucoup !, s'exclamèrent-elles sans se faire prier, tout en déballant rapidement leur pitance qu'elles engloutirent avant que n'arrive leur professeur.

* * *

- Quoi ? Tu as fait quoi ? Vous avez quoi ?, s'étrangla Ron après que Emy leur ait raconté leur rendez-vous du midi. Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Et si la bande à Malefoy avait été là ? Et si ça avait été un piège ? Vous y avez pensé ? Hermione, je n'arrive pas à croire que toi, tu...!  
- Ron..., soupira fataliste Emy. C'est justement pour ne pas avoir, entre autre, eu droit trop tôt à un tel déballage d'indignations et de mauvaise humeur que j'ai préféré que Hermione ne vous en parle pas.

Il était près de neuf heure du soir, aucune séance de travail à la bibliothèque n'était prévue, et après avoir avalé leur dîner, les quatre gryffondors avaient regagné directement leur salle commune où, avides de savoir, Harry et Ron s'étaient empressés de s'installer dans leur fauteuil préféré pour écouter ce que leurs amies avaient à leur dire.

- C'est ça, oui !, siffla Ron avec un air boudeur. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais sans arrêt le regard ailleurs au dîner, lança-t-il à Emy, tu visais l'autre, c'est ça ?  
- « _L'autre_ » ? Ah !, tu veux parler d'Ewan, dit-elle en feignant de ne pas avoir compris de suite. Oh...Je t'avoue avoir croisé son regard une ou deux fois durant le repas, mais si ça peut te soulager, sache qu'il était aussi attentif à ma personne que d'habitude.  
- Sauf que son comportement de ce midi est très loin d'être comme à « _son habitude_ », parvint enfin à intervenir calmement Harry qui, avec la diatribe de Ron, n'avait encore quasiment pas réussi à en placer une.

Lui et Hermione étaient d'une certaine manière moins impulsifs que Ron et Emy (Hermione remportant même haut la main la palme de la réflexion avant l'action). Ainsi, plutôt que de se focaliser, comme l'avait fait Ron, sur les agissements purs des deux filles qui les avaient laissés quelques heures dans l'ignorance - ou le simple fait qu'elles aient donné l'impression de s'être jetées dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir - Harry avait tout repris depuis le début (les injonctions de Ron lui ayant permis d'avoir le temps pour ça) : la manière dont Emy avait été conviée à cette rencontre, comment celle-ci s'était passée, les mots et le ton employés.  
Il en était ainsi arrivé à ses propres conclusions : d'abord, que Lynch s'était conduit d'une manière bien différente à son habitude, et ensuite – tant pis si ça contrariait Hermione et Ron dans leur point de vue – qu'il y avait une raison secrète qui faisait que le serpentard veillait bel et bien sur Emy.

* * *

Ainsi passa la première partie de soirée, à discuter tout en confrontant leurs avis, jusqu'à ce que, comprenant qu'il s'agissait là d'une discussion sans fin, mieux valait se plonger pour les quelques heures qu'il leur restait à garder les yeux ouverts sur une chose tout aussi importante et plus urgente : leurs devoirs pour le lendemain.

Mais quand Hermione et Emy prirent l'initiative de se déplacer vers une table au calme (c'est à dire, loin des pitreries des jumeaux Weasley), elles furent moyennement surprises de voir les deux autres afficher une tête peu enthousiaste.

- Vous croyez quoi ? Que vos devoirs vont se faire tous seuls, peut-être ?, leur lança Hermione.

Emy, elle, s'assit et ne dit rien – elle avait depuis longtemps renoncé à essayer de convaincre les deux compères à venir travailler quand aucun des deux n'en avait envie...contrairement à Hermione.

- Alors ?, insista-t-elle, debout, les poings faits posés sur la taille. Vous venez, oui ?  
- Franchement, maugréa Ron, je me sens vraiment trop fatigué pour attaquer une dissertation sur les plantes brouteuses maintenant.

Là dessus il regarda Harry en quête de soutien.

- Ouais, marmonna celui-ci en évitant soigneusement Hermione. Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça.  
- Ah bravo !, s'indigna celle-ci en s'asseyant énergiquement, leur tournant délibérément le dos. Pfff...Ils sont vraiment irrécupérables ces deux-là !

Un peu penauds, mais tellement soulagés de ne pas avoir cédé ou d'être rentrés dans un nouveau conflit, Harry et Ron se donnèrent bonne conscience en se disant que leur cours de botanique n'ayant lieu que le lendemain après-midi, ils auraient toujours le temps de griffonner un petit quelque chose à la va-vite le midi.

* * *

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la tension étant retombée et le calme s'étant également posé sur la pièce ronde (Fred et Georges étant montés se coucher), Harry et Ron se mirent à discuter matches de Quiddich devant la cheminée, tandis que Hermione et Emy avançaient dans leur dissertation. La première avait choisi de traiter des plantes exotiques tandis que l'autre, des plantes hivernales.

Tout à coup, Hermione vit Emy se pencher pour ramasser son sac et commencer une recherche acharnée à l'intérieur – recherche qui semblait l'énerver et qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose :

- Minceuuh ! Je n'ai pas penser à prendre ce livre-là !, dit-elle en se plaquant une main sur le front. Mais quelle andouille je fais !  
- Tu veux en prendre un des miens ?, lui proposa Hermione en poussant sur la table la petite quinzaine d'ouvrages qu'elle y avait entassés.  
- Non merci, soupira Emy. Tu es gentille, mais je ne pense pas qu'on parle de _Polygala givrantes_ ou de _Croton des glaces _là dedans.  
- Non, en effet, grimaça Hermione.

Elle vit alors Emy poser sa plume et se lever.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- À ton avis ? Je vais voir ma graaande amie madame Pince – en espérant que la bibliothèque soit encore ouverte à cette heure-ci.

Hermione afficha des yeux ronds.

- Mais enfin...Euh, Emy, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Ou tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?, lui demanda-t-elle, masquant très mal son affolement afin de ne pas froisser son amie.

Mais celle-ci lui sourit, presque amusée de la voir réagir comme ça.  
...elle s'y était tellement attendue.

- Non Hermione. Tu es très gentille de te soucier de moi comme ça, mais je tiens à y aller seule. Non-seulement parce que je n'ai jamais eu peur de me promener dans les couloirs du château, mais surtout parce que comme ça, je vais pouvoir vous prouver que je n'ai réellement plus rien à craindre désormais.  
- Mais Emy...  
- S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance.  
- Mais ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, tu le sais très bien...  
- Trop bien, plaisanta Emy en prenant sa cape.  
- Bon d'accord, abdiqua Hermione. Mais j'attendrai ici que tu reviennes. Et ne tarde pas !  
- Promis !

Ainsi, Emy prit la direction de la sortie de sa salle commune, passant devant un groupe de seconde année qui jouait à la bataille de cartes explosives, puis, immanquablement, devant Ron et Harry qui la regardèrent silencieusement se diriger vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame avant de réagir enfin.

- Ben Emy, où tu vas à cette heure-là ?, questionna Harry.  
- À la bibliothèque. Je me suis encore débrouillée pour oublier d'y prendre un livre, répondit-elle tout naturellement en sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait entendre de ce côté-là aussi.  
- Pardon ?, se dressa Ron. Tu pars comme ça, toute seule en pleine nuit dans le château après ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Mais c'est de l'inconscience !

Bingo !

- Ron, expliqua calmement Emy en se tournant vers lui, c'est justement grâce – ou à cause, comme tu veux – de ce qu'il s'est passé que je n'hésite pas à sortir maintenant. De toute façon, j'ai besoin de ce livre pour terminer mon devoir, donc je n'ai pas le choix.  
- Très bien, accepta rapidement Harry. Dans ce cas, on t'accompagne.

Proposition qui ravit Ron.

- Hors de question !, intervint contre toute attente Hermione, stoppant par là-même Harry qui s'était déjà levé et allait attraper sa cape. Vous la laissez tranquille. Elle a besoin d'un livre, elle va à la bibliothèque et elle revient. C'est tout. Vous deux, avec la bonne volonté que vous avez mis ce soir à nous contrarier, vous restez ici...  
- Mais Hermione..., commença Ron en la regardant comme si elle était tombée sur la tête.  
- Un point c'est tout !, conclut dangereusement Hermione en lançant des éclairs aux deux garçons qui soufflèrent de mécontentement mais qui devaient, s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver ensaucissonnés, faire ce que leur amie leur intimait.  
- Comprends pas, grommela Ron en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil en jetant un regard obtus vers Hermione. Non, comprends pas...  
- C'est parce que tu n'as rien à comprendre, rétorqua Hermione qui avait déjà replongé la tête sur son parchemin. Emy, tu peux y aller, je les surveille.

Retenant un petit rire qui aurait à coup sûr été mal pris, la jeune fille franchit le portrait et se dirigea à pas rapides (sans être précipités) vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

Mais chemin faisant, malgré ce qu'elle avait pu dire, elle ne put nier ressentir une émotion particulière à se retrouver seule, comme ça, dans les couloirs sombres et silencieux du château. Elle finit même par se demander au bout de quelques escaliers descendus, si elle ne tentait pas un peu le diable à agir de la sorte. Pourtant, sa sortie était légitime et elle n'avait pas fait exprès d'oublier de prendre ce livre. C'est vrai aussi qu'elle aurait pu attendre le lendemain matin pour aller le chercher – ne risquant pas, en plus, de se déplacer pour rien, vu l'heure – et terminer de rédiger les quelques lignes qu'il lui manquait pour achever son devoir durant la pause déjeuner.  
Mais elle n'avait pas voulu. Une fois encore, elle voulait savoir. Mais savoir quoi ? S'il y avait une espèce d'ange qui veillait sur elle ? Si on s'était moqué d'elle et que sa naïveté la tirait à ce moment-même droit dans un piège sordide ?  
En y réfléchissant, tout cela était tombé à pic, parce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Ceci-dit, ce qu'elle commença par rapidement apprendre en tout premier, c'est qu'il était effectivement trop tard et qu'à cette heure-ci, la bibliothèque était fermée.

Mettant brutalement sa réflexion sur ses souhaits de côté face aux lourdes portes de bois fermées à clef, Emy ne tergiversa pas trois heures et ne vit plus qu'une chose à faire : retourner sans plus attendre jusqu'à son dortoir en songeant qu'elle ne pourrait réchapper à une petite remarque de Ron, dans le genre : « Ah ! Tu vois ? Non seulement tu sors toute seule en nous faisant nous inquiéter, mais en plus, tu es sortie pour rien ! ». Ça, elle le voyait gros comme une maison ! Mais...peut-être pas aussi nettement que cette ombre qui se dessinait de plus en plus clairement contre le mur, au bout du couloir qu'elle remontait silencieusement - ombre accompagnée de ce caquètement insupportable et si caractéristique qui appartenait au plus insupportable fantôme qui hantait le château : Peeves !

Emy ne chercha même pas à savoir s'il s'en prendrait à elle, elle le savait déjà. C'est pourquoi, connaissant un autre chemin pour accéder à la tour de Gryffondor sans être obligée de croiser Peeves, elle fit demi-tour et emprunta un autre couloir qui, fort heureusement, ne fut pas celui que le fantôme suivit pour sa petite balade nocturne.

Elle ne venait pas souvent dans ces recoins du château. Même si évidemment, depuis le temps, elle les connaissait, comme bon nombre de ses camarades, elle se contentait généralement de prendre les passages les plus classiques – et plus rapides. Mais en l'occurrence, connaître ces chemins détournés pouvait rendre de grands services.

Longeant à présent un couloir où les portes de classes se succédaient les unes aux autres et où la lumière était utilisée à l'économie, Emy eut la (plus ou moins désagréable) surprise d'entendre tout à coup des bruits en provenance d'une classe se trouvant à seulement quelques pas d'elle. Elle stoppa net sa marche, se demandant sur quoi elle allait encore tomber. Puis, elle ne sut pourquoi, en observant l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle repensa à cette histoire abracadabrantesque que lui avaient racontée Ron et Harry au sujet du chuchotement de points non identifiés (et apparemment non identifiables).

Comprenant alors qu'elle aurait dû immédiatement passer son chemin et rien faire d'autre, elle s'arrêta toutefois devant la porte et écouta, son cœur battant plus fort. Les bruits continuaient. Elle n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'une discussion amicale ou d'une dispute, mais de l'autre côté de la porte, les mots s'échangeaient indistinctement sur un rythme assez relevé.

À cet instant, plutôt que d'écouter sa raison qui insistait pour qu'elle ne s'approche pas plus, elle préféra suivre son cœur (ou sa témérité) qui l'incitait à ouvrir cette porte, d'y aller franco et de voir si elle aussi, vivrait les mêmes étrangetés que ses amis.

En fin de compte, elle ignorait s'il s'agissait vraiment du même endroit. Mais les circonstances étaient très similaires et trop de choses se passaient dans l'ombre de Poudlard pour refuser de saisir une chance d'en savoir peut-être un peu plus.  
Ne prêtant donc pas attention au fait que question combat, elle était loin de casser la baraque, elle prit une profonde inspiration et d'un même mouvement, ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la salle.

* * *

Elle resta un instant abasourdie. Devant elle, debout et appuyé contre le bureau professoral, se tenait Ewan qui faisait alors face à Adel et Roger. Emy eut immédiatement confirmation de ce qu'elle avait redouté : l'ambiance était loin d'être au beau fixe. D'un côté, le serpentard, les bras croisés, affichait une attitude déterminée et immuable, de l'autre, les sourcils froncés, les deux serdaigles semblaient s'opposer à lui.

Mais dans cette situation inimaginable, les quatre s'immobilisèrent et restèrent quelques secondes à se dévisager, de subreptices coup d'œil filant de l'un à l'autre. Le silence sembla perdurer longtemps...longtemps...Jusqu'à ce que,

- Qu'est-ce que...Ne me dites pas que vous alliez vous battre ?, s'écria Emy qui sortit soudain de sa léthargie.

Sur le coup, elle eut l'impression que cette question déconcerta les trois autres...mais « l'impression » seulement. Car l'ombre masqua brusquement leur visage. Et dans la seconde qui suivie, la faisant sursauter, Ewan descendit de l'estrade, se dirigea vers la sortie, mais prit néanmoins soin de lancer d'un air impérieux aux deux autres :

- On se reverra.

Là dessus, il n'accorda qu'un fugace, mais vif regard à Emy lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle, puis s'en retourna vers sa salle commune, enfouie avec les cachots de Poudlard.  
Heureusement pour Emy, Adel et Roger se montrèrent plus chaleureux.

- Hé bien Emy, lui demanda amicalement Roger comme si rien ne s'était passé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ?

La jeune fille fut littéralement décontenancée, et par le ton, et par la question posée qu'elle aurait volontiers retournée aux deux serdaigles. Mais n'ayant plus vraiment envie d'en savoir davantage après le regard que venait de lui lancer son « partenaire » - qui ne semblait pas avoir apprécié d'être ainsi dérangé - elle préféra répondre docilement en racontant sa sortie « bibliothéquesque » qui faillit se terminer par une mauvaise rencontre fantomatique.

- Je vois, rigola Adel. Ce brave Peeves à donc toujours autant la côté.  
- Oui...toujours autant, reprit Emy, gênée - et désormais pressée de retourner dans sa tour. Bien ! Hé ben...je crois que je vais vous laisser...Je suis désolée d'être arriver comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle abordait un sujet qu'elle n'était pas prête à manier pour le moment. Bon, je m'en vais. Bonne soirée !

Et elle fila au pas de course.

Restés seuls dans la salle vide, Adel et Roger abandonnèrent leur air avenant.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu...? Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas...?, commença l'un.  
- Oh...Il n'y a pas trente-six possibilités, souffla l'autre. Ceci-dit, c'est très instructif tout ça.


	14. Premières blessures

Note : Salut ^^ ! Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude (même deux fois plus long, me semble-t-il) suite au fait que je souhaitais aller jusqu'au bout de mon idée. Je ne sais pas encore si les suivants prendront le même chemin...et à vrai dire, je ne me pose pas la question. J'espère simplement que cette taille n'effraie personne U_u'. Aller ! Bonne lecture et bonne journée à tous ! À bientôt =^o^= !

* * *

Après avoir grimpé plus d'escaliers qu'il n'aurait fallu -ceux-ci n'en ayant fait qu'à leur tête en l'ayant d'abord expédiée dans la tour d'astronomie plutôt que dans celle de Gryffondor- Emy fut soulagée de voir enfin apparaitre au loin le tableau familier de la Grosse Dame, qui lui donna facilement accès à sa salle commune où ne restaient plus que ses amis qui l'y attendaient avec une certaine impatience.

- Et ton livre ? Il est où ?, attaqua immédiatement Ron, l'air toujours grincheux, sans même laisser le temps à Emy de s'avachir dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux près de la cheminée afin d'y quérir quelque réconfort.  
- Hein ? Mon livre ?, répéta-t-elle avec une certaine surprise – son esprit étant toujours axé sur sa précédente rencontre. Oh...la bibliothèque était fermée. Du coup, j'irai le chercher demain matin.  
- Et t'as mis tout ce temps pour faire un simple aller-retour jusqu'à la bibliothèque ?, s'exclama Ron, incrédule.

Il était pour le moment le seul à la questionner, mais à la tête que tirèrent aussitôt les deux autres, il ne fut pas difficile de deviner qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

- Hé bien, soupira Emy -qui n'en réfléchit pas moins à toute vitesse-, disons pour faire simple qu'au moment de rebrousser chemin devant les portes fermées, j'ai failli me retrouver en tête à tête avec Peeves.  
- Aïe !, fit Harry avec une grimace appropriée.  
- Comme tu dis, appuya Emy. Du coup, j'ai dû emprunter un autre itinéraire qui a quelque peu allonger mon temps de parcours.

Alors que cette explication contenta tout le monde -Ron n'ayant même pas eu le réflexe de sortir une petite remarque agaçante- Emy détourna son regard vers la cheminée et s'éloigna quelques instants de ce qui l'entourait.

Pourquoi, une fois encore, ne voulut-elle pas leur dire la vérité ? Certes, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un mensonge puisque les faits rapportés étaient vraiment ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à agir ainsi ?  
Si on lui avait posé la question, elle aurait eu diverses réponses à donner. D'abord, parce qu'aucun des quatre n'avait la même façon de voir les choses –certains étant plus dramatiques, méfiants ou compréhensifs que d'autres– et qu'ainsi, en fonction de ce qu'elle aurait dit, ça aurait très facilement pu dégénérer à bataille rangée. Mais surtout, si elle était parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, Emy devait bien admettre qu'elle se refusait à inciter qui que ce soit à prononcer un seul mot de travers au sujet d'Ewan. Elle savait que l'occasion aurait été trop belle pour ses détracteurs ; elle avait conscience que ce nouvel événement empêtrait encore un peu plus le serpentard. Et c'était un fait, elle ne le voulait pas. Se sentait-elle redevable ? Ça n'aurait pas été la première raison qu'elle aurait invoquée. Mais...

Du coup, elle se tint à cette version, qui, bien que tout à fait vraisemblable, ne colla pas à la perfection avec la mine troublée qu'elle afficha.

- Emy ?, lui demanda alors Hermione, qui avait abandonné ses livres et était venue rejoindre tout le monde près de la cheminée. Tu es sûre que ça va ?...sûre qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'autre...?

Ça se voyait tant que ça sur sa figure ?  
Du coup, la suspicion s'empara de Ron qui la regarda de travers.  
Alors tant pis, quitte à passer pour la plus mauvaise menteuse qui soit -et à inquiéter (ou intriguer) au passage ses amis-, elle confirma que tout allait bien.

- Ok, souffla Harry avec un air éloquent que personne ne releva, dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à monter nous coucher.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au sommet de l'une des plus hautes tours du château, Dumbledore venait de regagner son bureau directorial après s'être absenté durant plusieurs jours. Comme à chaque fois, dès son retour, il convoqua McGonagall et Rogue pour apprendre d'eux si quoi que ce soit s'était produit dont il n'aurait pas encore pris connaissance.

Mais ce soir-là, un troisième enseignant se joignit aux deux autres pour aller rendre compte de la situation au directeur de Poudlard. Dès que Dumbledore le vit, affichant cette expression déterminée, il comprit vers quoi leur discussion allait immanquablement s'orienter.

Faisant cependant comme si, le vieux sorcier commença par interroger sa directrice-adjointe.

- Fort heureusement « non », Albus, répondit McGonagall. Rien d'anormal ne s'est produit durant votre absence.

Face à Dumbledore, droite de l'autre côté de son bureau, Rogue sur sa droite et Flitwick sur sa gauche, le professeur de Métamorphose n'avait pas caché son soulagement à annoncer ce qu'il en était (tout du moins, à sa connaissance). Le directeur agréa d'un simple mouvement de tête et ne dit rien. L'ambiance dans le bureau était alors un peu particulière.  
Dumbledore savait pertinemment que ceux mis dans la confidence de la situation actuelle auraient voulu savoir où il disparaissait régulièrement pour des périodes variant de quelques heures à plusieurs jours. Pourtant, il refusait toujours de dire encore quel était le but de ces déplacements secrets. Ne pouvant encore avancer quoi que ce soit avec certitude, le vieux sorcier préférait garder pour lui ses hypothèses qui pourraient alors faire réagir ses collègues trop impulsivement.

Esquissant un petit sourire entendu, il regarda ensuite d'abord Rogue, qui le fixait, silencieux, de ses yeux sombres et attentifs, puis Flitwick, qui n'attendait pas plus que cette infime marque d'intérêt pour relancer leur conversation, et cette fois-ci, en présence de deux personnes ignorantes du cas.

Se balançant légèrement sur place, le minuscule sorcier se racla la gorge -attirant l'attention de Fumseck qui somnolait sur son perchoir- et se lança sans préambule.

- Dumbledore, demanda-t-il d'une voix teintée de nervosité mais cependant décidée, avez-vous pris le temps de réfléchir quant au sujet de notre dernière entrevue ? Souhaitez-vous toujours...?  
- Oui, Filius, le coupa poliment et tranquillement son directeur. C'est un cas auquel j'ai prêté et prête toujours beaucoup d'attention. Cependant...

Flitwick se crispa en reniflant discrètement.

- ...ma position n'a pas changé. J'estime toujours que cette jeune personne ne doit pas être considérée comme l'une de ceux que nous cherchons à identifier.

Flitwick soupira bruyamment tandis que Rogue lui jeta un imperceptible coup d'œil – qui contrasta avec le froncement de sourcils de McGonagall.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, tous les deux ?, intervint-elle logiquement.

Et comme si Dumbledore avait deviné que Flitwick lui couperait à son tour la parole, incapable de se retenir d'expliquer les choses avec ses arguments, le vieux sorcier préféra laisser le professeur d'Enchantements s'expliquer.

- Imaginez-vous, ma chère Minerva, commença Flitwick -dont l'agacement se faisait de plus en plus flagrant-, que certains faits avérés m'ont permis d'arriver à la conclusion qu'une de nos élèves présente des pouvoirs en tous points semblables à ceux des personnes que nous recherchons depuis des années.

Rogue souleva un sourcil alors que sa consœur afficha une expression proche de l'ahurissement.

- Cependant, ajouta Flitwick en regardant Dumbledore avec insatisfaction, notre directeur refuse d'inclure cette personne avec les autres et insiste pour qu'on la laisse tranquille.  
- Mais...de qui s'agit-il ?, ne put se retenir de questionner McGonagall.  
- D'Emy McLane !, annonça aussitôt triomphalement Flitwick.

Rogue et McGonagall s'immobilisèrent un instant, puis tournèrent leur regard tantôt sur Flitwick, tantôt sur Dumbledore pour être sûrs d'avoir bien entendu. Apprendre que Emy puisse faire partie de ce groupe si âprement recherché et qui démontrait régulièrement une étendue de pouvoirs aussi impressionnants qu'inquiétants les laissa aussi cois que le jour où ils avaient su que Belby était un Inopportun. Mais le regard pétillant de leur directeur ne laissa aucun doute sur une partie de leurs interrogations. Néanmoins...

- McLane ? _Emy McLane_ ?, répéta McGonagall qui avait beaucoup de mal à concevoir que cette jeune fille qui, même si elle était fort agréable et motivée, puisse correspondre de près comme de loin à l'image qu'elle s'était toujours faite sur leurs « invités ». Vous en êtes sûr, Albus ?  
- Il est effectivement certain que miss McLane possède un pouvoir féérique et non-pas de sorcellerie, confirma Dumbledore avec assurance.  
- Dans ce cas, poursuivit McGonagall qui, contrairement à son homologue en Enchantements, conçut assez facilement qu'une telle attitude soit possible -si tant est qu'il y est une explication-, pour quelles raisons partez-vous du principe que...?

Dumbledore lui sourit.

- Grâce au simple fait que cette personne n'a rien à voir avec les autres. Assurément.

Cette certitude tint aussitôt lieu de réponse incontestable pour McGonagall et Rogue qui faisaient, malgré tout, confiance en leur directeur. Mais pour Flitwick, qui ne supportait pas de surcroit, de ne pas connaître ces fameuses raisons qui faisaient que, c'était une autre paire de manches.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Dumbledore !, s'énerva-t-il à nouveau. Vous...  
- Filius, prit sur lui le sorcier de se montrer le plus tolérant possible. Contre toute attente, sachez que miss McLane n'arrive pas d'un royaume qui demeure inconnu pour la majorité d'entre nous – y compris pour elle. Il s'agit simplement d'une jeune fille qui a hérité du pouvoir d'un aïeul sans même que ses proches ne sachent qui étaient réellement leurs ancêtres. Tant de temps s'est d'ailleurs écoulé depuis que son dernier représentant magique a disparu, que sa famille est considérée comme étant moldue.  
- Un Chanceux ?, lança simplement Rogue.  
- Exact, Séverus, apprécia son directeur.  
- Comment savez-vous tout ça ?, s'étonna McGonagall. Vous connaissez l'arbre généalogique de tous vos élèves par cœur, Albus ?  
- Non Minerva. Là, vous me surestimez, sourit Dumbledore. Disons que pour diverses raisons -mais malheureusement pas celles que Filius vient de vous révéler- je me suis intéressé au passé de cette famille. Je reste persuadé que beaucoup de choses ne sont pas dues au hasard ou à la seule chance. Ainsi, pour connaître et comprendre quelqu'un –ou quelque chose– il est bien souvent nécessaire de s'intéresser également à son environnement.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?, demanda McGonagall, incertaine.  
- Que –et cela devrait soulager un minimum notre ami, dit-il en regardant avec bienveillance Flitwick– j'ai bien des doutes sur certains de nos élèves, mais qu'elle n'en fait pas partie. Séverus, se tourna-t-il brusquement vers le Maître des Potions en adoptant un ton plus sérieux, pourrais-je vous demander de vous montrer particulièrement vigilent sur vos classes de cinquième et septième année, s'il vous plaît ?  
- Bien sûr, répondit simplement le sorcier, alors que ses collègues montrèrent aussitôt un intérêt que Dumbledore préféra désamorcer immédiatement.  
- Je crains que certaines « animosités » entre des élèves ne provoquent des ennuis dont nous nous passerions volontiers en ce moment...En espérant que rien ne ce soit encore produit...

* * *

En attendant, le mardi qui suivit fut semblable à beaucoup d'autres journées : les mêmes cours qui s'enchaînèrent, les mêmes remarques professorales plus ou moins agréables, les mêmes accrochages devenus tradition entre certaines maisons, les mêmes idées toujours un peu plus farfelues (pour ne pas dire angoissantes) d'Hagrid qui faisait de plus en plus regretter aux élèves de cinquième année d'avoir choisi de suivre ses cours en option, et ces mêmes séances de travail à la bibliothèque où chacun se rendait avec sa propre motivation.

À côté de cela, depuis leur rapide entretien de la veille, Hermione tâchait de conserver un œil distant mais discret sur Lynch, dont le comportement lui paraissait désormais tellement paradoxal qu'il lui en posait des problèmes de réflexions !  
...et si cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour la troubler, il avait fallu qu'elle se rende compte rapidement qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait vers la table mixte « Gryffondor/Serpentard ». Assis à côté d'elle et face à Harry, Roger n'avait eu de cesse d'observer lui aussi leurs agissements.

Hermione soupira. Que n'aurait-elle donné pour se transformer sur l'instant en mouche -bien que quitte à pouvoir devenir un animagus, elle en aurait choisi un autre- pour savoir ce que ces deux-là pouvaient bien se raconter.  
...car à l'évidence, depuis un moment déjà, ils en échangeaient des choses. Et l'écriture ne se joignant pas à la parole, Hermione en déduisit que leur projet ne devait pas être au centre de leur discussion.

Donc, pour le moment frustrée, elle songea finalement qu'elle pourrait toujours demander à Emy comment s'était passée sa séance. Que lui répondrait-elle alors ?

* * *

Hé bien, affichant tout d'abord un air surpris, que lorsqu'elle était arrivée à la bibliothèque, où Lynch l'y attendait comme à son habitude (c'était d'ailleurs à se demander combien de temps en avance il arrivait) en train de lire un livre –ce même livre qu'il devait lire pour la centième fois– Emy ne s'était pas sentie d'humeur particulièrement bavarde.

Elle s'était installée à sa table le plus normalement possible, mais contrairement aux fois précédentes où elle avait montré un visage avenant, cette fois-ci elle présenta une mine à mi-chemin entre la désappointée et la contrariée. Et là, incroyablement, alors qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire cas de qui que ce soit :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?, s'étonna Ewan en la voyant arriver avec ce drôle d'air.

Incrédule, avant de répondre –connaissant la bête– Emy vérifia d'abord si Ewan ne lui avait pas demandé ça avec un grand sourire qui aurait laissé présager une moquerie à suivre. Mais...non. Son livre posé machinalement sur la table, le serpentard la regardait avec les sourcils froncés.

- Bof, soupira alors Emy en sortant ses affaires. Me suis encore ramassée en Métamorphose. Du coup, j'ai écopé de devoirs supplémentaires pour demain. La nuit va être longue...et une fois de plus improductive.

Sur quoi, de bonne volonté, elle s'assit et s'apprêta à reprendre là où ils en étaient restés sur leur dossier. Mais Ewan n'avait pas bougé et la regardait en faisant la moue.

- Quoi ?  
- Rien, balaya-t-il habilement. Je me demandais juste s'il n'y avait qu'en métamorphoses que tu étais aussi peu efficace.

Et voilà ! La remarque bien placée qui fait plaisir ! Emy, d'une humeur déjà peu chatouilleuse, le fusilla du regard.

- Si c'est pour me dire des choses pareilles..., s'énerva-t-elle.  
- Mais nooon ! Ne te vexe pas, allons, tenta de se rattraper Ewan. Je me suis mal exprimé, excuse-moi. C'est juste qu'il me semble que tu fais une fixation non-justifiée sur cette matière. Tu es en cinquième année, non ? Tu dois donc avoir un minimum de capacités pour en être arrivée là. Tu ferais donc mieux de regarder là où tu t'en sors bien plutôt que de toujours t'apitoyer sur ce qui ne va pas.

Emy le regarda la bouche entre-ouverte : on aurait dit Hermione et ses bons conseils ! Cela dit...

- Hum...Je ne peux tout de même pas passer mon temps à me réconforter avec les Enchantements, bougonna-t-elle. Les cours de Flitwick ont beau être intéressants, je n'ai pas l'intention d'embrasser une carrière de profess...  
- Je t'ai déjà dit d'éviter cet..._homme_, lui conseilla soudain Ewan – non, lui ordonna-t-il de son ton sec et froid qui rappela désagréablement à Emy l'incident du sac dans la Grande Salle.

Et là subitement, une fois encore, l'ambiance bascula d'une extrême à l'autre. Et une fois encore, il s'agissait de Flitwick.

La fois précédente, aux vues de la réaction d'Ewan, Emy avait simplement pensé qu'il avait agi de la sorte pour terminer la plaisanterie en montrant qui des deux décidait. Mais maintenant, elle avait un sérieux doute. Y avait-il un passif entre cet élève de septième année de Serpentard et le directeur de Serdaigle ? Pourtant, à sa connaissance, dans tous les méfaits qu'on prêtait à Ewan, ne figurait pas la moindre altercation avec le professeur d'Enchantements. Alors quoi ? S'agissait-il encore d'autre chose ? Emy n'en savait rien. Mais puisque l'heure semblait être aux bavardages extra-dossier...

- Pourquoi Ewan ?, lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi tu me dis ça et pourquoi tu réagis encore une fois ainsi quand on parle du professeur Flitwick ?

Elle voulait savoir. Vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir de raison de se comporter de la sorte et elle espérait que son regard sincère lui permettrait de... Malheureusement, malgré d'espérer n'importe quelle réponse qui aurait été la bienvenue, Emy remarqua soudain que Ewan ne la regardait plus.  
L'air grave, il fixait quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. Intriguée, elle se tourna alors brièvement sur sa chaise et put ainsi découvrir que ce que Ewan regardait sans ciller : Adel.

Les deux, pour une raison obscure, se mesurèrent du regard durant un long et silencieux moment en donnant cette désagréable impression à ceux qui avaient suivi la scène, qu'ils étaient à nouveau à deux doigt de partir en duel.  
Emy avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ?  
...et apparemment, à la mine que tirèrent les autres élèves, elle n'était pas la seule à se le demander.

Fort heureusement, aucun des deux ne sauta sur l'autre. Et dans le soulagement général, ils finirent par lâcher prise en même temps.

Cet inattendu et tendu moment passé -celui-ci ayant fait oublier à Emy qu'elle était en attente d'une réponse-, contre toute attente, Ewan soupira et poussa doucement de sa main toutes les affaires qui se trouvaient devant lui avant de reporter son attention sur sa voisine.

- Parle-moi un peu de toi Emy, demanda-t-il soudain à la jeune fille qui mit quelques secondes avant d'intégrer la question.

Ewan Lynch voulait qu'elle lui parle d'elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait encore ? Il cherchait une nouvelle manière de se moquer ou quoi ? Elle le dévisagea un instant, puis...Décidément, non. Elle était injuste.

- Hé bien, dit-elle finalement en se grattant la tête, tu sais, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Je suis fille unique et comme tu dois le savoir, mes parents sont des moldus...  
- Aucun autre sorcier avant toi, dans ta famille ?, la coupa-t-il poliment.  
- Euh..., réfléchit Emy. Non, pas à ma connaissance – ni à celle de mes parents. Si tu avais vu leur tête quand j'ai reçu la lettre comme quoi j'avais la possibilité de venir étudier ici, pouffa-t-elle.  
- Oui, je devine, dit simplement Ewan en esquissant un petit sourire. Ça doit faire un drôle d'effet.  
- Ça, tu peux le dire !  
- Du coup, tu es venue ici, observa-t-il.  
- Oh que oui !, s'enthousiasma Emy.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- « _Pourquoi_ » ?, répéta la jeune fille, surprise de la question. Parce que je trouve ça tout simplement merveilleux de pouvoir pratiquer la magie ! Et puis aussi, parce que...Oh !, promets-moi de ne pas te moquer !  
- Promis !, joua le jeu le garçon en levant sa main droite.  
- Avant même de savoir que je pourrais un jour intégrer Poudlard, je passais auprès des autres pour une douce folle parce que j'ai toujours été fascinée par ces mondes que beaucoup disent imaginaires, n'existant que dans les contes pour enfants, rougit un peu Emy. Moi, j'ai toujours cru aux fées, aux elfes, à toutes ces créatures...Alors, quand j'ai appris que tout ça était vrai -vraiment vrai-, ça m'a apporté un bonheur indescriptible, tu comprends ?, demanda-t-elle timidement.  
- Parfaitement, lui répondit Ewan sincèrement. Crois-moi, je comprends que tu puisses aimer ce monde-là. Et ce château, tu l'aimes aussi ?  
- « _Ce château_ » ?, s'émerveilla Emy. Mais c'est l'endroit le plus extraordinaire qui soit ! C'est l'endroit où je me sens vraiment chez moi. J'aime mes parents et sais parfaitement où se trouve ma vraie maison, bien sûr. Mais, comment l'expliquer ?...c'est le lieu où j'apprends, où je pourrai dire un jour que j'ai tout découvert, où j'ai fait les plus belles rencontres et où les enseignants (à commencer par notre directeur) ont une façon de voir les choses si différente, si...magique. Enfin, qui me correspond, quoi, soupira-t-elle. J'aime cet endroit, c'est tout.

Ewan sourit et la regarda, ses yeux brillants soudain étrangement. Au même moment, Emy éprouva une drôle de sensation – un vertige qui lui fit tourner la tête. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Quant à Ewan, il ne sembla rien avoir remarqué.

- Bien !, fit-il d'ailleurs avec bonne humeur, l'air satisfait. Je crois qu'on devrait s'y mettre, maintenant.

Il tendit alors une main vers l'un des livres qu'il avait poussé peu avant, mais à cet instant, Emy réagit à autre chose.

- Attends Ewan !, l'interrompit-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains.

Le garçon stoppa son mouvement et la regarda, interdit.

- Tu...tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu...  
- À quoi ?, feignit-il de ne pas comprendre.  
- À...pourquoi tu réagis ainsi quand on parle du professeur Flitwick, dit Emy d'une petite voix, espérant ne pas refaire basculer l'atmosphère.

Heureusement, Ewan se contenta de soupirer.

- J'ai mes raisons pour cela. Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît...

* * *

- « _F...Fais moi confiance_ » ?, s'étrangla Ron. Non mais, il se prend pour qui ce type ? Comme si on pouvait faire confiance à un gars pareil. Humpf ! Franchement, entre lui et Flitwick, niveau « confiance » justement, y'a pas photo !

Mais Harry et Hermione avaient prêté tout particulièrement attention à ce que Emy venait de leur raconter concernant cette très inhabituelle séance et en fin de compte, ils ne partageaient pas forcément entièrement l'avis de Ron.

Hermione détourna donc son attention vers le garçon en pleine démonstration de virulence, puis leva les yeux au plafond.

- Ron, dit-elle posément. Pour ce qui est de savoir en qui Emy doit ou peut avoir confiance, je la pense bien assez grande pour choisir par elle-même.  
- Bien que je sois persuadé qu'elle aura grandement apprécié ton avis sur le sujet, rajouta Harry avec un rictus éloquent.

La concernée, elle, évita volontairement les trois paires d'yeux qui s'étaient à présent tournés vers elle, pour se perdre plutôt dans la danse des flammes de la cheminée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sans trop se soucier de la réaction des autres, elle reprit son récit, révélant un peu du fond de sa pensée.

- Une personne comme lui, avec les capacités qu'on lui prête et qui sont certainement réelles...Il est bon dans toutes les matières, aucun professeur de s'en est jamais plaint. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre eux ?  
- Surtout qu'à sa manière de parler, fit observer Harry, ce ne sont pas les cours d'Enchantements qu'il voudrait que tu évites, c'est carrément Flitwick...

Hermione adopta sa pose réfléchie, Ron se gratta la tête sans ne plus savoir quoi redire et Harry attendait une réaction d'Emy.

- Tu crois qu'il le connait en dehors de Poudlard ?, lança-t-elle enfin.  
- J'en sais rien, avoua Harry. On ne sait pas grand chose des deux après tout. Tu ne lui as pas demandé ?  
- Si...Mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. Alors on a repris le travail.  
- Comme ça ?, s'étonna Ron. Il te lance des perches pas possibles, tu les attrapes et quand tu les remontes, il y met du savon glissant et toi, tu acceptes d'en rester là, comme ça ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu qu'elle fasse ?, s'impatienta Hermione. Qu'elle le harcèle ?...comme si ça aurait pu servir à quelque chose, souffla-t-elle.

Emy les coupa alors.

- À vrai dire, le ton de notre conversation a été si différent des autres fois que lorsque j'ai compris qu'il était inutile d'insister, je lui ai simplement dit que...

- « _Que_ » ?

Elle sourit pour elle-même...

* * *

- J'espère qu'un jour, toi aussi, tu me parleras un peu de ta famille et de ta vie, lui dit-elle gentiment.

Mais plutôt que de l'attendrir, Emy vit soudain le visage d'Ewan se fermer, grave...blessé.  
Enfance malheureuse ? Pas toujours le brillant élève qu'il était devenu ?  
Tant de possibilités qu'elle ne se permettrait plus, à l'avenir, d'envisager en sa présence pour ne plus voir cet air triste.

* * *

Face à cela, Harry, Hermione et Ron ne purent qu'être un peu plus perplexes.

- Mouais..., ne sut que trop dire Harry. L'est vraiment singulier ce Lynch.  
- Il a peut-être une double personnalité ?, proposa sans trop y croire Hermione.  
- Ah ah ah !, ne put se retenir Ron. Une double personnalité, on aura tout entendu.  
- Moi, j'essaie de trouver des solutions, Môssieur « je passe mon temps à râler ou à me moquer », se vexa Hermione en se braquant face à Ron.  
- Oh la ! Te fâche pas !, dit-il en conservant son sourire. Je voulais juste dire que ça me semblait peu probable et qu'au contraire, ce type savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, c'est tout.  
- Hé bien, la prochaine fois, exprime-toi directement comme ça, en évitant aussi ce genre de petit sourire, s'il te plaît !  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon sourire ? Il n'est pas beau ? Il ne te plaît pas ?

Et une fois de plus, en guise de parenthèse à leurs questionnements, Harry et Emy profitèrent du spectacle.

- Y'a rien à faire, confia dans un murmure l'un à l'autre. Quoi qu'on dise, quoi qu'on fasse et où qu'on aille, c'est toujours la même chose entre ces deux-là.  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Il est vrai que Ron et Hermione avaient un don pour se chamailler. Et quand Ron était en forme, ça démarrait d'autant plus vite – et plus fort. À ce sujet...

- Dis donc, Ron : que la bonne humeur actuelle de Flint te donne des ailes est une chose. Mais que tu voles du coup, dans les plumes de cette pauvre Hermione en est une autre, plaisanta Harry en lui lançant un clin d'œil.  
- Surtout que si ça se trouve, cet état léthargique n'est que provisoire et tu auras bientôt à faire face à un Flint revigoré, en rajouta Emy – qui tenta de ne pas pouffer de rire devant la mine soudainement déconfite de Ron.  
- Hé bien ! Merci pour l'optimisme ! Ça fait plaisir !

* * *

Les jours passèrent et malgré les « encouragements » d'Emy, Ron ne put que constater avec joie que sa situation était loin d'être provisoire. Durant les séances qui suivirent, Flint se montra aussi discret qu'il en avait donné l'habitude. Et ce ne fut pas tout : il se rapportait à qui voulait l'entendre que le septième année de Serpentard s'était plusieurs fois fait reprendre vertement par ses collègues de Quiddich, tant il manquait de concentration et d'efficacité. De manière plus concrète, un soir où Ron arrivait à la bibliothèque, il surprit une fin de conversation entre Flint et Montague - Montague qui le suppliait alors de lui dire ce qui ne tournait pas rond en ce moment. Mais Flint s'était muré dans un silence renfrogné et son camarade était parti, contrarié.

- Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à dire qu'il est devenu agréable, mais comme j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est carrément pas là, moi, je n'en demande pas plus !, confia Ron à Harry, à la fin de leur séance.

* * *

De leur côté, les collaborations entre Hermione et Adel, et Harry et Roger continuaient à se passer pour le mieux. Les deux gryffondors étaient certes un peu déçus de ne jamais avoir pu trouver la moindre occasion pour interroger les deux serdaigles, mais d'un autre côté, le calme retrouvé n'était pas fait pour les déranger.

Et quand on parlait de « calme », il fallait bien sûr y voir ce qu'il se passait entre les élèves des différentes maisons. Car concernant leurs devoirs, avec l'approche des BUSE, il aurait été plus juste de parler d'agitation grandissante. Harry et Ron en avaient même renoncé à essayer de découvrir l'identité des trois points qui continuaient à apparaître régulièrement sur la carte du maraudeur – ce qui n'était pas fait pour déplaire à Emy.  
Entre le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait à n'avoir rien dit à ce sujet et cette faculté étrange d'être là sans y être qui la dépassait, elle préféra ne plus en entendre parler et se fondre dans la masse, faisant comme les autres : préparer au mieux ses examens.

- Et à mon avis, conclut un soir Hermione -qui passait des Runes Anciennes à l'Étude des Moldus- quant à leur liste de devoirs qui s'allongeait un peu plus tous les jours, ce ne doit pas être mieux pour les septièmes année. Vous auriez vu les cernes qu'avait Adel aujourd'hui ! Il m'a dit que ses nuits avaient tendance à se raccourcir dangereusement et que ce n'était pas évident de tout concilier à la fois.  
- Oh comme je le comprends !, se plaignit Ron qui n'en était qu'à la première des quatre dissertations qu'il avait encore à rédiger.  
- Hum, il semblerait que ce soit pour tout le monde pareil, glissa Emy. Ewan a des changements d'humeur assez prononcés d'un jour sur l'autre en ce moment. Je pense que la dose de devoirs qu'ils ont pour les ASPIC est nettement plus corsée que la nôtre.  
- Mouais, sous-entendit aussitôt Ron. Mais je ne sais pas si prendre Lynch comme exemple de constance d'humeur est une bonne idée...

Et avant que Harry ou Hermione n'ait eu le temps d'intervenir :

- Je sais bien que tu ne m'écouteras pas, mais tu te trompes, Ron, rétorqua posément Emy.

Et d'ajouter avec un petit sourire.

- Notre relation s'est grandement améliorée depuis quelques temps.  
- Et ce changement ne semble pas te déranger, insinua le garçon, un tantinet goguenard.  
- Et pourquoi ça la dérangerait ?, répliqua vivement Hermione. Où serait le mal qu'ils finissent par bien s'entendre ?  
- Heu...Hermione, tu te souviens de qui on parle, là ?, demanda Ron en faisant une tête inquiète.  
- Je m'en souviens parfaitement, rassure-toi, répondit-elle avec assurance. Mais dois-je à mon tour te rappeler qu'au-delà de faire un simple dossier constituant une nouvelle matière pour nos BUSE et ASPIC, il s'agit aussi plus officieusement de permettre le rapprochement entre les élèves des différentes maisons – même les plus improbables ? Et là, on a la preuve que c'est une chose réalisable. Je trouve ça formidable, moi !

Emy en rougit discrètement, mais quant à Ron,

- Ah ouais ? Va donc dire ça à ceux qui se sont encapés les Malefoy et autres Crabe ou Goyle ! J'suis sûr qu'ils apprécieront la remarque.  
- Tu es irrécupérable !

* * *

Mais Ron avait beau avoir raison sur certains points, ces changements joyeusement relevés par Hermione étaient bien visibles de tous et loin de déplaire aux élèves.  
...même si un peu moins pour Malefoy qui s'ennuyait à mourir d'être tombé sur une Poufsouffle qui ne comprenait tellement rien à ses réflexions désobligeantes que ça finissait par le déprimer ; pour Parkinson qui s'était considérablement assagie avec Fred, qui lui en avait fait tant voir qu'en l'absence de ses petits camarades, elle se montrait extraordinairement docile et pour une Bullstrode qui rageait intérieurement, se refusant à accepter de voir le rapprochement qui s'opérait jour après jour entre Ewan et Emy – bien qu'elle ne fut plus en mesure d'intervenir comme elle avait pu le faire auparavant.

* * *

Passé un week-end où les élèves de cinquième et septième année avaient dû renoncer à sortir profiter des rares jours de beau temps qui s'offraient à eux pour travailler, le lundi matin, en allant prendre son petit déjeuner, Emy fut interpellée par Ewan qui lui, sortait de la Grande Salle.

- Ah, McLane ! Tu tombes bien, dit-il d'un ton neutre en ignorant une fois encore royalement Hermione, Harry et Ron.  
- Ah...?

Mais Ewan ne lui laissa même pas le temps de dire « bonjour ».

- Je viens de voir le professeur Rogue qui m'a informé que dans le cadre de notre projet, une sortie dans la forêt afin d'observer « in vivo » les créatures qui la peuplent aurait bientôt lieu.  
- Ah bon ?, grimaça Emy.  
- Il ne m'a pas encore communiqué la date, mais ça devrait être pour très bientôt. C'est tout.

Là-dessus, sans prendre le temps de voir si Emy avait ou non des questions à lui poser, le garçon s'éloigna, suivi par quelques élèves de sa maison.

- Euh...bonne journée, lui lança soudain Emy par réflexe.

De dos et sans ralentir, Ewan lui fit un geste de la main avant de la rabaisser au moment où il croisa Adel et Roger qui se dirigeaient à leur tour vers la Grande Salle.

- Aïe aïe aïe !, fit Harry en se plaquant une main sur le front.  
- Hou la la !, l'imita Ron.  
- Allons ! Ils ne vont pas se sauter à la gorge quand même, dit Hermione d'un ton peu convaincant.  
- Tu crois ?, geignit Emy.

Mais dans la mesure où seul un bref regard éloquent fut échangé entre les trois septième année, la tension redescendit aussitôt dans les rangs des gryffondors.

- Bon aller, au p'tit-déj' maintenant !, dit Harry, faisant bouger le petit groupe.

Une fois installés, les quatre opérèrent machinalement les gestes de préparation de leur thé, chocolat ou beurrage de toasts, tout en repensant à la prochaine tâche qui attendait Emy. Il y avait des jours comme ça, où la jeune fille regrettait de s'être levée. Car elle devait bien avouer qu'une sortie dans la Forêt Interdite n'était pas faite pour la combler de bonheur. Avec toutes les recommandations inquiétantes énoncées immanquablement au début de chaque année par leur directeur sur les dangers qu'il y avait à s'aventurer dans un endroit pareil, elle ne pouvait logiquement pas être des plus sereines.

- Bah !, tenta de la rassurer Harry. Vous y irez à coup sûr avec Hagrid et il connait la forêt par cœur, alors y'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter !  
- Sauf s'il lui prend l'envie de nous présenter de nouvelles créatures encore plus dangereuses que celles auxquelles on a déjà eu droit, répondit Emy, pessimiste.  
- Je suis certaine qu'il aura reçu des recommandations de Rogue et McGonagall...et peut-être même de Dumbledore, ajouta Hermione d'un ton posé. Non, franchement, ne t'en fais pas Emy. Vis plutôt au contraire cette future expérience comme quelque chose de très enrichissant. Comme quelque chose que beaucoup d'autres élèves n'auront probablement jamais la chance de vivre.

Mais pour ça, Emy fronça le nez de manière très expressive : pas sûr que beaucoup d'élèves aient envie d'aller se promener dans un coin aussi dangereux durant plusieurs heures.

Visiblement toujours pas rassurée, Harry et Hermione cherchèrent alors quelques paroles réconfortantes en provenance de Ron. Mais...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver ce type à toujours nous toiser comme ça !, s'énerva-t-il plutôt en mordant avec sauvagerie dans son toast. Non mais franchement !...?...Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ?, demanda-t-il un brin sur la défensive, en voyant la tête stupéfaite que tiraient les trois autres. Ben, c'est vrai quoi..., marmonna-t-il avant de laisser tomber.

* * *

La journée de cours se passa sans incidents notables, puis arriva la soirée.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, lorsque les quatre gryffondors se présentèrent à la bibliothèque, de leurs partenaires attitrés, il n'y avait que Flint - aucune trace de Lynch, Roger ou Adel.

Toujours près de la porte d'entrée, Harry, Hermione et Emy se regardèrent légèrement inquiets.

- Vous ne croyez pas que...?, murmura Emy sans souhaiter terminer sa question.  
- Nooon !, essaya alors de la convaincre Harry (autant que lui-même). Ne te fis pas à leur entrevue de ce matin, ça ne veut absolument rien dire.  
- Oui, mais...Il y a eu tout le reste de la journée ensuite. On ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait pu se passer.  
- Mais non !, soupira Ron. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Adel et Roger doivent simplement avoir un empêchement et seront un peu en retard, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry et Hermione. Quant à Lynch, hé bien, il t'aura juste posé un lapin, annonça-t-il ensuite à Emy avec un grand sourire. Fallait bien que ça t'arrive un jour.  
- Ron, t'es lourd !, le reprit Harry.  
- En plus de ça, poursuivit Emy, il serait bon qu'un jour tu sois capable de revoir ton jugement sur les autres, Ron. Ça serait une belle preuve de maturité.

Ron fit la moue puis observa Flint dans son coin, l'air toujours aussi revêche.

- Mouais, après tout, sourit-il, c'est vrai que tout semble possible. Allez, à plus !

Et il partit en direction du serpentard tandis que les trois autres allèrent s'installer aux tables où ils avaient l'habitude de travailler (quand elles étaient libres).

- Quel gamin quand même, soupira Hermione en observant Ron déballer ses affaires à côté de Flint.  
- Ça fait parti de son charme, plaisanta Harry.  
- Tu parles d'un charme !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit dans un grincement, laissant entrer les deux serdaigles et le serpentard manquants sous le regard incrédule des trois gryffondors qui ne purent s'empêcher de se mettre frénétiquement à cogiter, chacun de son côté, sur les raisons qui faisaient que ces trois-là arrivaient précisément en même temps.

Une fois assis, après avoir salué leurs collègues et s'être excusés pour leur retard, Adel et Roger se montrèrent aussi avenants qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais concernant Ewan, à peine se fut-il installé et eut salué Emy, qu'à la tête qu'il tirait, celle-ci comprit que cette séance serait moins plaisante que les précédentes.

Ewan sortit sans mot dire ses affaires en prenant à l'évidence sur lui pour ne pas les balancer sur la table. Les « bonnes habitudes » reprenaient-elles ? Emy ne dit cependant rien et se contenta de travailler discrètement en tâchant de ne pas déranger son irritable voisin du jour.

Tous deux eurent du mal à se concentrer ce soir-là. Ewan, parce qu'il était trop énervé, et Emy, parce qu'elle ne pouvait se cacher d'avoir peur de perdre le garçon qui s'était si peu dévoilé.

Tout allait-il redevenir comme avant ? Ça la perturbait. Mais qu'avait-elle donc bien pu espérer ?

* * *

La bibliothèque commençait maintenant à doucement se vider. Ron et Flint, puis Harry et Roger étaient déjà partis. Hermione et Adel terminaient leur soixantième sous-dossier et Ewan et Emy voyaient enfin arriver la fin du travail qu'ils s'étaient fixés ce jour-là.  
Ce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu arriver par contre, c'est Bullstrode qui, en ayant terminé de son côté, décida de passer à la phase supérieure en montrant à Emy qu'elle était bien toujours là !

Ainsi, à la surprise du serpentard et de la gryffondor, Bullstrode vint sans gêne prendre place à côté d'Ewan, sans accorder le moindre regard à la fille assise en face de lui.  
Elle commença par tourner sa chaise vers lui et le regarda des étoiles plein les yeux. De son côté, Ewan lui adressa un bref regard incrédule et peu flatteur. Mais Bullstrode, sur son petit nuage, ne comprit rien. Emy, elle, n'avait pas l'intention de se mêler de quoi que ce soit. Non-seulement ça ne la regardait pas, mais en plus, au souvenir de son sac collé, elle n'avait pas envie de voir de quoi Ewan pouvait être capable en terme de représailles quand il était de mauvaise humeur. Elle resta donc la tête penchée sur son parchemin, en se languissant que cette séance se termine.

- Alors Ewan, minauda Millicent, tu as bientôt terminé ?  
- Hum..., grogna-t-il. J'n'en ai plus pour longtemps.  
- Parfait alors ! Si tu veux, je t'attends. Comme ça, on ira à la salle commune ensemble.

Là, Emy put distinctement entendre Ewan souffler sans que Bullstrode ne réagisse. Elle était sourde ou bête ?...les deux peut-être.

- Tu fais un peu comme tu veux, lâcha-t-il énervé en cherchant un nouveau manuel.  
- Bon, alors, je reste !, s'enthousiasma Bullstrode – convaincue de faire grand plaisir à son camarade de maison en décidant cela.

Mais Ewan demeurait silencieux, le nez tourné sur ses parchemins, n'accordant aucun regard à celle qui, au bout d'un moment, commença enfin à comprendre que son chevalier était peu réceptif. Elle tenta alors de rengager la conversation, espérant s'attirer ses bonnes grâces.

- Hum...fais voir un peu de quoi parle ton dossier ?, dit-elle en attrapant la pochette qui contenait une partie de leur travail et qui se trouvait alors sous le parchemin sur lequel Emy était en train d'écrire.  
- Hé ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu attention ?, demanda alors cette dernière avec tout le calme dont elle était encore capable, après que l'acte l'ait faite bouger et écrire de travers.

Mais le ton sec employé ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des deux serpentards. Ainsi, Ewan leva la tête et afficha un petit sourire que Emy ne sut trop comment prendre - contrairement à Bullstrode qui, en voyant le garçon réagir de la sorte, interpréta cette réaction à sa manière et en profita pour enfoncer un peu plus le clou.

Finissant de tirer la pochette vers elle, elle n'y jeta finalement pas un seul regard, profitant plutôt de fixer Emy en pouffant un hypocrite :

- Oups ! Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas vu.  
- Mouais, c'est ça, grommela Emy en essayant de réparer le désastre esthétique de son parchemin.  
- Oh la la !, exagéra Millicent en regardant Emy avec des yeux ronds. Hé bien, ce ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir de travailler avec quelqu'un d'aussi agréable que toi ! Mon pauvre Ewan, dit-elle ensuite en se tournant roucoulante vers lui, tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'on y aille de suite ? Tu as déjà suffisamment travaillé – inutile de faire des heures supplémentaires.

Puis, regardant Emy avec mépris,

- Tout ça parce qu'on t'a imposé de travailler avec une personne comme..._elle_.

Là, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Emy cessa aussitôt d'écrire et regarda Bullstrode scandalisée, tandis que Ewan finit par lâcher sa plume et souffler furieusement en tentant de se maîtriser avant de se tourner brusquement vers la serpentard pour lui lâcher un cinglant :

- Oui Millicent, comme tu es parvenue à le deviner, tout cela est déjà suffisamment pénible pour moi. Alors, s'il te plaît, n'en rajoute pas et laisse-moi terminer seul ce putain de travail avant que je ne vienne vous rejoindre à la salle commune ! Compris ?

Et là, maladroitement, il se tourna vers Emy qui eut alors droit au même regard noir qui venait de déstabiliser Bullstrode. Cette dernière s'imagina donc dans la seconde que la mauvaise humeur du septième année était bien dû à la fille qu'il avait pour partenaire, à cause de laquelle il prenait sur lui depuis le début de l'année pour la supporter, mais qui avait fini ce soir-là, pour une raison inconnue, par le faire exploser.  
...et après ce regard, Emy en arriva malheureusement à la même déduction.

Elle en occulta le visage soudain réjoui de Bullstrode et eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Livide et incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle oublia la serpentard et regarda Ewan sans même ne plus savoir quoi penser – mais tout en ressentant une étrange impression, comme si tout à coup, elle tombait dans le vide.

Blessée, triste, trahie...

Ewan comprit aussitôt. Il comprit qu'il avait agi on ne peut plus de travers. Mais comment lui dire ? Comment leur dire ? C'était trop tard et pour l'instant, il n'avait d'autre choix que de camper sur ses positions.

- Bon, dans ce cas, je te laisse Ewan, chantonna Bullstrode en se levant. On se retrouve à la salle commune. Ne tarde pas, tu as vraiment besoin d'un bon remontant, dit-elle en dévisageant Emy qui, la tête basse, s'était remise à écrire, tel un automate.

La fille partie, Ewan observa Emy pour évaluer les dégâts tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il serait le plus judicieux de faire. Mais lorsqu'il vit une première larme filer lentement le long de sa joue, une colère immense l'envahit et il fut à deux doigts de tout envoyer valser de la voir dans cette état à cause de cette...de cette..._sale sorcière_ ! Mais il n'eut finalement pas à se donner la peine de faire le moindre geste. Tel un signal de départ, la goutte d'eau salée qui vint disperser l'encre fraichement écrite sur le parchemin fit se lever Emy qui rangea silencieusement –et sans lever une seule fois la tête– ses affaires et s'en alla.

* * *

La fin de soirée qui suivit fut relativement la même dans les salles communes de Gryffondor et Serpentard : morose.

Dès son arrivée auprès de ses amies, Bullstrode n'avait pu se retenir de raconter avec force de détails -et de façon très personnelle- ce qu'il venait de se produire à la bibliothèque. Mais lorsque Ewan fit à son tour son entrée dans la salle rectangulaire, son visage resta de marbre et son silence fit s'envoler dans la seconde la bonne humeur que la nouvelle avait mise. Le garçon ne dit rien et monta dans son dortoir, privant ainsi les autres de détails qu'ils auraient espéré encore plus croustillants.

À l'autre bout du château, tout en haut perchés dans leur tour, assis devant la cheminée dans leurs fauteuils attitrés, Harry et Ron écoutèrent de la voix d'Hermione ce qu'il venait de se passer. Emy n'avait toujours rien dit depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle s'était assise à côté d'eux et pas une fois elle avait semblé partagée ou penser l'inverse de ce que son amie raconta.

- Cet espèce de sale...  
- Ron !, l'arrêta à temps Hermione. Pas de grossièreté, s'il te plaît ! En plus, ça ne sert à rien.  
- Si ! Ça sert à se défouler ! Vous voyez, hein ? Vous voyez ? Qui c'est qui avait raison ? Ce sale enf...  
- Ron !, cria Hermione. C'est bon, on a compris.  
- Si je le tenais sous la main, je ne sais pas ce que j'en ferais..., maugréa Harry, le regard mauvais tourné vers la cheminée.

Hermione soupira.

- Tu n'en ferais rien du tout et ça serait plutôt lui qui t'en ferait baver !  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu veux qu'on s'amuse à comparer vos niveaux respectifs, dit-elle, sarcastique.  
- Non mais Hermione, demanda Ron, incrédule, t'es dans le camp de qui, là ? T'as vu ce que tu viens de nous rapporter ? Et tu nous demande de rester calmes ?  
- Je ne vous ai rien demandé de tel, dit-elle froidement. Simplement à toi, de rester poli et à Harry, de ne pas partir –comme il en a un peu trop souvent l'habitude– la tête baissée comme un bélier sans regarder d'abord à quoi il s'attaque. C'est tout !

Harry ne dit rien, mais sa moue parla pour lui.

- Excusez-moi, murmura tout à coup Emy en se relevant, le visage toujours blême. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais monter me coucher...  
- Non, non, vas-y, dit d'une voix douce Hermione en la regardant d'un air désolé. Va te reposer et tâche de bien dormir.  
- Merci.

À peine Emy avait-elle disparu dans les escaliers que Hermione changea de ton et fusilla Ron.

- Franchement, tu aurais pu largement t'abstenir d'en mettre une couche supplémentaire ! Quel manque de tact !  
- Hein ?, fit le garçon qui ne comprit d'abord pas d'où ça lui tombait. J'ai dit ce que je pensais et j'ai bien fait ! Vous êtes toujours en train de me reprendre en soutenant que Lynch ne serait peut-être pas tel qu'on le décrit, qu'une relation « amicale » avec Emy serait possible, et patati et patata et voilà le résultat : elle s'en est pris plein la tête pour pas un rond !  
- Moi ce qui m'inquiète désormais, les coupa Harry d'un air songeur, c'est leur sortie dans la Forêt Interdite.  
- Nooon !, rétorqua aussitôt Hermione à ce troublant sous-entendu. Et puis de toute façon, Hagrid sera là.  
- Mouais..., murmura Harry.

Puis, après plusieurs minutes passées dans le plus grand silence.

- Bon, je crois qu'on n'a plus grand chose à faire ici. Demain, on a une grosse journée qui nous attend, alors, au lit !, dit Hermione.  
- T'as raison, bâilla Ron. Bonne nuit et à demain.

Et lorsque Hermione ouvrit doucement la porte de son dortoir, Emy semblait déjà endormie.

* * *

Comme on dit : « la nuit porta conseil ».

Dès son réveil, Emy vit les choses tout à fait différemment de la veille et entendait bien, désormais, ne plus se laisser dévorer par des sentiments trop faibles. Quand elle s'éveilla, Hermione n'était plus dans le dortoir. Elle se dépêcha donc de se préparer et de descendre dans la salle commune où elle espérait bien la retrouver. Hermione l'y attendait effectivement, en compagnie de Ron et Harry. Tous trois ne purent cacher dans un premier temps une expression anxieuse en la voyant arriver, de peur qu'elle ne fut pas remise de sa soirée. Mais quand ils la virent arborer cet air décidé et nettement plus serein, ils en furent grandement soulagés.  
...et peut-être doublement Harry, qui avait eu le temps de réaliser depuis son couché de la veille, que ce soir-là, une nouvelle séance pour Hermione et Emy était prévue à la bibliothèque sans que ni lui ni Ron n'y soient présents, pour cause d'entraînement de Quiddich. Alors, il y aurait bien Adel, solide gaillard qui ne montrait aucune crainte face à Lynch, mais bon...L'attitude d'Emy le rassura profondément.

Ainsi, durant toute la journée, et surtout aux heures de repas, Emy fit en sorte de ne jamais croiser le regard d'Ewan, ou même d'avoir à le croiser tout court. Il avait dévoilé sa véritable nature la veille et s'était bien amusé à le faire devant l'autre peste, tant mieux pour lui ! Emy ne se laisserait plus avoir et le traiterait dorénavant comme bon lui semblait...comme, à ses yeux, il le méritait.

C'est ainsi qu'après une journée à avoir enchaîner les enchantements (qui s'étaient très bien passés, contrairement à ce qu'une certaine personne avait essayé de lui faire croire), les créatures loufoques mais amusantes et les préparations de potions moyennement réussies qui lui permirent d'éviter un beau zéro de la part de Rogue, Emy se rendit avec Hermione -mais surtout, avec détermination- à la bibliothèque où les attendaient déjà Adel et Ewan.

* * *

Ils avaient beau ne pas être assis à la même table, quand les deux filles arrivèrent, elles les retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre en chiens de faïence.  
Pas un battement de cils, pas un geste, rien. Ils restaient à se dévisager sans broncher, attendant sans doute de voir lequel des deux tiendrait le plus longtemps.

- Hum...quelle ambiance, dit doucement Emy en se penchant vers Hermione avant qu'elle n'ait atteint sa table.  
- Oui..., ne put qu'admettre Hermione. Mais toi, demanda-t-elle pour la dernière fois, ça va aller ? Tu es sûre ?  
- Et certaine, lui répondit Emy avec un clin d'œil rassurant. Je n'ai peut-être pas ses capacités mais s'il me cherche, il trouvera à qui parler.

Hermione sourit.

- Enfin, « _à qui parler_ », au moins le temps qu'il ne cèle à tout jamais la bouche, observa Emy avec sarcasme, tout en se séparant de son amie pour aller rejoindre Ewan qui avait cessé de fixer Adel (sans qu'on ne sache finalement lequel des deux avait faibli en premier) et n'avait pas à portée de main l'ouvrage qu'il avait l'habitude de feuilleter quand Emy arrivait.

De son côté, Hermione s'assit face à Adel, qui la salua avec un grand sourire, en réalisant que placée comme elle l'était, elle ne pouvait pas voir Emy. Mais elle se consola en se disant qu'avec tout l'amour qu'Adel vouait à Lynch, s'il se passait quoi que ce soit, il valait peut-être mieux que ce soit le septième année de Serdaigle qui intervienne en premier plutôt qu'elle.

Entre temps, Emy avait sorti ses affaires après avoir salué froidement son partenaire –qui ne s'était pas attendu à beaucoup mieux– et s'était ensuite assise dans la plus grande indifférence, reprenant ce qu'elle avait entamé la veille sans avoir pu le finir.

Ewan patienta quelques minutes, attendant de voir si un fugace regard d'Emy lui permettrait d'engager une conversation à laquelle il avait pensé toute la journée (bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas comment exprimer ce qu'il avait à lui dire).  
Mais le temps passa et Emy resta imperturbable malgré de se sentir régulièrement observée.

Ainsi, refusant d'en rester là, Ewan s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge et...

- Heu...Écoute Emy, dit-il en marchant sur des œufs. Pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je...  
- Stop Lynch !, l'arrêta la jeune fille en même temps qu'elle leva une main en le regardant avec fureur. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

C'était l'une des réactions que Ewan avait envisagé - bien qu'évidemment, elle ne fut pas sa préférée. Mais au moins, il n'en fut qu'à moitié surpris.

- Ne te donne pas la peine de me sortir quelque baratin que ce soit, j'ai compris, dit-elle sèchement. Je suis une pauvre Gryffondor –et en plus de parents moldus– qu'un sang pur de Serpentard doit se coltiner toute l'année pour un foutu dossier ! Non, comment t'as dis déjà ? Pour un « _putain de dossier_ » dont finalement, tout le monde se serait bien passé. Alors, tu remballes tes excuses à deux balles –je n'en ai pas besoin– on se remet au travail en tâchant de rester le plus dignes possible et dès que ce sera terminé, je te promets -non, je te jure- que je te foutrai une paix royale et que tu pourras aller rire sur mon compte avec tes petits camarades. Ça te va comme deal ?

Ewan n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ? Pour qui est-ce qu'elle le prenait ? Pour l'une de ces racailles qu'il était obligé de supporter sans mot dire depuis sa première année ? Pour quelqu'un qui éprouvait ou éprouverait une joie répugnante à se moquer d'elle ? D'elle ?  
Le pire, c'est qu'il resta bouche bée –encore plus que Emy la veille– d'entendre ce procès d'intention face auquel il ne pouvait se défendre. C'était frustrant au possible, rageant, blessant. Il avait envie de hurler. Crispant la mâchoire, serrant les poings pour ne pas faire exploser tout ce qui était trop proche de lui sous le seul effet de sa colère, il se leva brusquement, laissant ses affaires sur place et partit d'un pas rageur de la bibliothèque devant le regard incrédule d'Emy, médusés de tous les élèves présents et outré de madame Pince qui ne tolérait pas un éternuement dans son sanctuaire.

- Oh la la !, soupira Hermione en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise après avoir suivi, comme beaucoup, la fin de la dispute. Je le sentais que ça allait dégénérer. Ça ne pouvait pas en rester là...  
- De quoi tu parles ?, la questionna Adel en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione re-soupira puis lui rapporta les évènements de la veille ainsi que l'humeur et les nouvelles motivations d'Emy.

- Hum..., réfléchit un instant le serdaigle. Avec un gars comme Lynch, se faire rembarrer de la sorte ne pouvait mener qu'à ça. Il n'est pas habitué à ce genre de traitement, tu comprends ?, dit-il avec un air espiègle.  
- Tu le connais un peu ?, demanda spontanément Hermione, oubliant qu'elle avait toujours une enquête sur le feu.  
- « _Un peu_ », en effet, fit la moue Adel. Pour ce que je le côtoie, je peux t'affirmer que c'est une tête de lard. Quant à son caractère, je pense qu'il vous en a suffisamment montré pour que vous vous soyez fait une idée ?, sourit-il sans humour.  
- Mais tous les deux...vous ne vous entendez pas spécialement, fit Hermione, d'un air navré.  
- Disons que si chacun faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, beaucoup de conflits –et je ne parle pas que de mon cas, mais également de celui de tout être ici-bas– seraient évités. Mais comme il se trouve que bien souvent Lynch et moi ne partageons pas le même point de vue, il arrive que...Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
- Oui, tout à fait !, affirma Hermione - qui reporta ensuite son attention sur la table où quelques secondes plutôt, un éclat de voix avait fait sursauter tout le monde. Excuse-moi Adel, mais je vais aller voir mon amie cinq minutes, si ça ne te dérange pas.  
- Vas-y, vas-y, l'encouragea le garçon. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, de toute façon, on a une vingtaine de chapitres d'avance, alors...

* * *

Emy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Assise sur sa chaise, les yeux braqués vers la porte qui venait de se refermer avec fougue, elle sentait le regard des autres posés sur elle. Mais elle s'en moquait, elle avait l'impression que son cerveau se vidait peu à peu de son contenu – ce qui était en fin de compte relativement confortable tant repenser à ce qu'il venait de se produire était douloureux.

Et s'il avait été sur le point de lui expliquer quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui l'aurait faite s'assouplir un peu ? Elle ne supportait pas les gens qui jugeaient et encore moins ceux qui le faisaient sans avoir toutes les cartes en main. Et que venait-elle de faire ? Couper la parole à quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose à lui dire. Et s'il avait eu l'intention de s'excuser ?  
Oh la la ! Mais dans quel délire elle partait encore ? Elle ne l'avait pas rêvée la séance de la veille ? Elle s'était bien foutue d'elle, Bullstrode ? Il en avait bien rajouté une couche, lui ? Elle ne l'avait pas inventé tout ça ?  
Alors pourquoi maintenant, elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir laissé le temps de terminer de parler et se sentait coupable alors que ce matin-même, elle avait décidé de le traiter comme il le méritait ?  
Mais que méritait-il vraiment ?

- Emy ?, la sortit lentement de ses pensée une voix douce et lointaine qui se faisait de plus en plus proche. Emy ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Hermione. Ses grands yeux larmoyants la fixèrent avec un regard totalement perdu et désabusé.

- Non, ça ne va pas, évidemment, se reprocha aussitôt Hermione qui s'en voulut de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en posant des questions aussi stupides.

Là-dessus, elle tira une chaise et s'y assit.

- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire Emy. S'il te plaît, dis-moi. Tu veux qu'on remonte à la salle commune toutes les deux...ou qu'on aille faire un tour dans le parc ? Tu ne seras pas obligée de me parler, tu sais. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser ici, seule, dans un état pareil.

Et là, Hermione maudit le Quiddich qui lui avait enlevé l'espace des quelques minutes où ils auraient dû être là pour l'aider à réconforter leur amie, Harry et Ron.

Emy s'essuya les yeux, empêchant ainsi les premières larmes de couler. Elle renifla un coup, se força à sourire d'un sourire triste et,

- Non merci Hermione, mais ça ira.  
- Non Emy, ça n'ira pas ! Tu veux que je te sorte un miroir pour confirmer ?  
- Hermione, dit Emy à voix basse, s'il te plaît. Tu m'as demandé ce que tu pouvais faire pour moi ? Alors laisse-moi simplement ranger mes affaires et retourner dans la tour...seule.  
- Mais Emy..., commença Hermione d'un ton où fleurait l'affolement.  
- C'est ce dont j'ai besoin quand ça ne va pas : être seule, c'est tout. Me reposer et faire le point. Crois-moi.

Hermione avait-elle alors seulement le choix ?

- Retourne travailler avec Adel. De savoir qu'en plus de m'être donnée en spectacle, je vous empêche de travailler...  
- Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, surtout ! Quand bien même nous aurions été en retard sur notre programme...

Chose tout à fait impensable venant d'Hermione.

- ...tu passerais bien avant mes devoirs !  
- Merci, tu es gentille, sourit cette fois-ci plus sincèrement Emy. Maintenant, si tu veux me faire plaisir –et crois-moi, j'en ai besoin– retourne à ta place et continue de travailler. Fais-le pour moi, tu veux bien ?  
- D'accord, soupira Hermione en se relevant. Donc, tu vas à la salle commune, c'est bien ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Je t'y retrouve au plus tôt.

Et à contre cœur, Hermione rejoignit Adel qui avait discrètement suivi leur conversation.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui sembla-t-il utile de dire dès que sa partenaire fut revenue. Elle s'en remettra. Quant à _lui_, il sera quitte pour une double excuse...  
- C'est surtout elle qui m'inquiète, pas l'_autre_.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, isolé dans une salle voisine de la bibliothèque, Ewan laissa exploser sa colère à se retrouver coincé dans une telle situation. Il s'en voulait, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'en vouloir.

Soudain, la porte de la petite salle s'ouvrit et une personne entra, sachant déjà qui elle allait trouver de l'autre côté – et surtout, dans quel état.

- Mais pour qui il se prend ?, hurla Ewan au moment où l'autre eut l'idée d'émettre un sortilège d'_assurdatio._ Parce qu'il croit peut-être qu'il va pouvoir m'amadouer ou me faire changer d'avis avec de telles futilités ?  
- Hum...les futilités en question semblent pourtant bien marcher sur toi, murmura doucement, mais suffisamment fort, l'autre.

Ewan se retourna et foudroya la personne du regard.

- Pour ce que tu crois !, rétorqua-t-il en marchant dans tous les sens, énervé au possible. Il pense peut-être qu'il a gagné une bataille, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin.

L'autre afficha une moue dubitative.

- Quoi ?, riposta Ewan.  
- Rien...rien..., sifflota presque l'autre.  
- Elle n'est rien pour moi, tu entends ? Rien du tout !

L'autre entendait bien, mais n'en était pas pour autant convaincue.

- De toute façon, je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça ! Nous avons enduré trop de souffrances et de sacrifices pour que...Très bien ! Il veut jouer sur l'affectif, il va être servi !  
- Euh...c'est à dire ?, demanda prudemment l'autre. Tu comptes lui faire croire que...?  
- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je n'aime pas la mesquinerie.  
- Je le sais bien. Mais c'est toi qui viens de dire à l'instant que...  
- Ce que je voulais dire, expliqua Ewan, menaçant, c'est que contrairement à ce qu'il pense, ce genre de tranquillisant ne pourra pas m'empêcher d'aller là où j'en ai envie. Que même s'il pense m'avoir temporairement eu –et je vais même être bon joueur en reconnaissant que de ce côté-là, il m'a bien eu– le perdant au final, ça sera lui...et ce château, fierté des sorciers.  
- Et..._elle_ ?, insista l'autre.  
- Je viens de te dire à l'instant que j'irai jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il arrive !, s'énerva à nouveau Ewan. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Que je te redonne la marche à suivre ?  
- Non, répondit calmement l'autre. Savoir si tu t'y es réellement attaché me suffirait, avoua-t-elle à demi-voix en sachant qu'elle allait trop loin en demandant de telles indiscrétions à quelqu'un comme Ewan.  
- Ça, ça ne regarde que moi, il me semble, trancha en effet celui-ci.

Et devant le regard dubitatif de l'autre personne, il crut bon d'ajouter :

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais parfaitement où sont mes responsabilités vis-à-vis de vous. Je ne prendrai jamais le risque de mettre un peu plus en péril ce à quoi nous tenons tant.

L'autre soupira.

- Ta présence nous est indispensable et tu le sais. Pourtant, vue la manière dont tu envisages de mettre un terme à tout ça...  
- Stop !, intima Ewan. Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. De plus, tu connais pertinemment les raisons pour lesquelles ce choix est nécessaire.  
- Bien. Il en sera fait selon ton désir. Où vas-tu ?, demanda soudain l'autre en voyant Ewan se diriger vers la porte à grandes enjambées.  
- Il est hors de question qu'elle m'associe à ceux que je déteste. Autre chose : pour ton _assurdatio_, c'était bien pensé, mais j'avais déjà pris soin de régler le problème à ma façon.

Sur quoi il claqua des doigts. Tout autour d'eux, myriades d'étoiles apparurent aussitôt, tel un voile caché qui enveloppait la pièce, pour retomber ensuite lentement vers le sol, pareilles à une pluie scintillante, avant de disparaître.

- Franchement, murmura l'autre dans un souffle admiratif alors qu'Ewan s'éloignait dans le couloir, quel caractère il a...


	15. Le soigneur

**Note :** Salut ! Voici (enfin) la suite. Alors bonne lecture et bonne journée ! ewanna =^o^=.

* * *

_- Oui Millicent, comme tu es parvenue à le deviner, tout cela est déjà suffisamment pénible pour moi. Alors, s'il te plaît, n'en rajoute pas et laisse-moi terminer seul !_

_- Heu...Écoute Emy. Pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je...  
- Stop Lynch ! Ne te donne pas la peine de me sortir quelque baratin que ce soit !_

_- C'est ce dont j'ai besoin quand ça ne va pas : être seule, c'est tout... _

_- Mais pour qui il se prend ? Parce qu'il croit peut-être qu'il va pouvoir m'amadouer ou me faire changer d'avis avec de telles futilités ?...Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça ! Nous avons enduré trop de souffrances et de sacrifices... Il est hors de question qu'elle m'associe à ceux que je déteste..._

_o0°*°0o_

Ewan n'eut qu'à parcourir quelques mètres pour se retrouver devant les immenses portes en bois de la bibliothèque.

Sans se soucier de savoir comment il allait être reçu par madame Pince après son départ hautement remarqué (et bruyant) et se moquant davantage des élèves qui le dévisageraient une fois revenu, il avança une main décidée vers la poignée en fer forgé...qui tourna, permettant l'ouverture de la porte dans un léger grincement, avant même qu'il ne l'ait effleurée. Interdit, il se retrouva soudain face à Emy qui avait fini de ranger ses affaires et s'apprêtait à regagner sa tour, la tête basse, toujours attristée. En le voyant, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et se figea sur place. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer retrouver si tôt son « partenaire » et encore moins le voir afficher une expression pareille - surtout après l'humeur massacrante dont il avait fait preuve quelques minutes avant.

Stupéfaits, ils conservèrent une attitude attentiste et silencieuse durant un moment, seuls dans ce couloir, sans trop savoir encore quoi dire ou quoi faire.

* * *

Passé le temps nécessaire pour réaliser que cette rencontre était bien réelle, sans lâcher Ewan de son regard incrédule, Emy fit machinalement un pas en avant, laissant la lourde porte achever de se refermer sur elle dans un claquement sonore et sec qui la fit sursauter. Malhabilement, elle laissa échapper les livres qu'elle tenait serrés contre elle et qui tombèrent lourdement par-terre. Aussitôt, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste pour les ramasser, Ewan tendit son bras droit en avant, ouvrit la paume de sa main vers le sol, et sans rien dire, fit léviter les ouvrages jusque dans le sac de la jeune fille. Celle-ci fut une fois de plus impressionnée par les aptitudes du garçon à réaliser des actes magiques sans baguette avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais Ewan ne se focalisa pas sur les effets secondaires engendrés par son acte mais plutôt sur la tête qu'allait faire maintenant Emy.

Elle l'observa, son incrédulité transformée en gêne, et murmura un rapide :

- Merci.

...sans bouger.  
Nouveau silence pesant entre eux jusqu'à ce que :

- Qu'est-ce... Où est-ce que tu allais ?, demanda maladroitement Ewan.  
- Je retournais à ma salle commune, répondit Emy avec un léger haussement d'épaules. Je ne pense plus avoir à faire ici de toute façon...

Raclement de gorge chez le septième année. Le malaise était plus que perceptible.

- Écoute Emy..., dit-il en se frottant nerveusement la nuque. Si tu le veux bien, on pourrait retourner à la bibliothèque et...

Mais il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il craignait d'être allé précédemment trop loin dans son emportement et se demandait comment cette simple idée allait être accueillie.

Et dans le genre en effet, Emy marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt et fixa Ewan interloquée. L'entendre parler sur ce ton-là, avec cette tête-là... Devait-elle se faire à l'idée qu'il était simplement particulièrement lunatique ? Non, elle en était certaine. Que n'aurait-elle alors donné pour savoir ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi.  
Dix minutes avant, elle l'avait considéré comme une espèce de faux jeton - juste avant de se poser des questions sur son comportement. Mais après ça, elle ne pouvait que s'interroger sur ce qui était caché derrière cette manière d'être imprévisible.

Il apparaissait sincèrement désolé. Et elle, elle n'avait en réalité plus qu'une envie : retourner dans cette bibliothèque, même si elle ignorait ce qu'il s'y produirait alors.

- D'accord, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire encourageant.

Ewan soupira. Il était soulagé de constater que le dialogue n'était pas rompu – bien qu'en même temps, il ne cessait de se demander comment quelqu'un comme lui avait pu se retrouver dans une situation pareille !

En le voyant réagir, Emy élargit légèrement son sourire puis rouvrit la porte.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y, glissa-t-elle doucement en pénétrant dans la grande pièce redevenue silencieuse.

* * *

Comme ils s'en étaient doutés chacun de leur côté, ce retour aussi imprévisible qu'improbable provoqua une vague de chuchotements perplexes parmi tous leurs camarades. N'y prêtant cependant aucune attention - pas plus qu'au sifflement irrité de madame Pince qui suivit l'arrivée des deux perturbateurs d'un mauvais œil -, Ewan et Emy retournèrent à leur table sous l'air abasourdi d'Hermione et fataliste d'Adel. Là, Emy posa son sac sur une chaise et en sortit son dossier, après avoir pris soin de rassurer son amie au moyen d'un discret regard éloquent. Ewan, lui, retrouva ses affaires en désordre sur la table, telles qu'il les avait laissées avant de partir avec pertes et fracas. Mais une fois que tous deux eurent pris place, assis l'un en face de l'autre, ce que craignait Emy se produisit : ils ne trouvèrent rien à se dire. Reprendre leur travail comme si rien ne s'était passé étant inconcevable, ils se retrouvèrent momentanément dans une impasse.  
...et à cet instant, tous ces regards curieux braqués sur eux ne facilitèrent pas les choses.

Il fallait pourtant bien sortir de là.

- Emy, se lança finalement le premier Ewan en réfléchissant en même temps à ce qu'il disait. Je... Enfin, pour ta réaction de tout à l'heure, tu avais raison. Hier soir, je n'aurais pas d...

Mais Emy leva une main en signe de silence. Elle le regarda avec une certaine tendresse et,

- N'en dis pas plus, dit-elle. J'ai compris. Et je crois que toi aussi, tu as compris. Alors restons-en là, tu veux bien ?

Ewan lui sourit. Du plus charmant et touchant sourire qu'Emy n'avait jamais vu.

- D'accord, dit-il. Autant ne rien gâcher avec des mots dans ce cas.

Elle sentit ses joues subitement s'empourprer. Donc afin d'éviter toute nouvelle situation embarrassante, Emy décida de se focaliser exclusivement sur les raisons qui faisaient qu'ils étaient à nouveau tous les deux là, se tira une bonne paire de claque et souffla un coup.

- Bon !, dit-elle d'un ton soudain ragaillardi qui surprit son partenaire. Alors, on s'y remet ?  
- Euh...oui... Oui, si tu veux.

À partir de ce moment, envers et contre tout, leur vision de l'un et de l'autre changea définitivement.

* * *

Malgré sa première décision de questionner son amie au sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment où elle avait quitté la bibliothèque, la mine triste et larmoyante et celui où elle était revenue quasiment escortée d'Ewan, Hermione n'en fit finalement rien et préféra laisser Emy tranquille. Elle avait la certitude que tout était rentré dans l'ordre – malgré de conserver une certaine inquiétude sur ce drôle de binôme.

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés et les racontars et autres rumeurs allaient bon train. La spectaculaire « dispute/réconciliation » qui avait eu lieu à la bibliothèque avait déjà fait plusieurs fois le tour du château et chacun restait pantois ou perplexe devant ce rapprochement invraisemblable.

Ewan, égal à lui même, ne se sentit en aucun cas obligé d'expliquer ses actes, malgré l'étonnement ou la déception de ceux qui le suivaient constamment. Mais les choses furent plus délicates pour Emy, car de nombreux élèves de sa maison –à commencer par un orgueilleux McLaggen– n'apprécièrent pas ce rapprochement avec une personne comme Lynch, serpentard de son état qui souffrait de surcroît d'une réputation chargée. Les remarques et comportements désobligeants en étaient même arrivés à un point tel, que Hermione -à la grande surprise de Harry et Ron, fidèles à leur poste d'amis et alliés- finit par en être excédée la première et prit la défense d'Emy en envoyant balader sans concertation ceux qui s'autorisaient des critiques à ce sujet - traitant les concernés d'obtus, de râleurs et d'irréfléchis.

Emy la remercia pour son soutien indéfectible. De son côté, malgré le fait que cette nouvelle situation lui mette une pression supplémentaire, elle décida d'assumer pleinement ce qu'il en était. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser dicter ses choix par des personnes qui ne savaient rien et ne nourrissaient que jalousie ou rancœur.

* * *

Les jours continuèrent à défiler.

Les fameux rapports –sources de tant d'agitation dans le château– ayant commencé à être rédigés depuis un moment déjà, arriva le moment où les directeurs et directrices voulurent faire le point avec les différents binômes. Ils rencontrèrent donc en entretien particulier les élèves pour donner leurs avis sur l'avancée de leur travail.

Comme prévu, Hermione et Adel se virent vivement féliciter par McGonagall et Flitwick, qui ne trouvèrent rien à redire à ses deux élèves modèles. Pour ce qui fut de Harry et Roger, leur dossier fut qualifié d'un « correct mais peut mieux faire » qui ne les étonna pas vraiment et face auquel ils ne purent qu'annoncer qu'ils redoubleraient d'ardeur – même si, dès leur sortie du bureau des enseignants, ils repartirent dans l'une de leur interminable et passionnée discussion sur le quiddich. Ron et Flint, eux, se virent vivement -et sans surprise- encouragés à poursuivre leurs efforts par McGonagall et Rogue.

- Si tant est que vous soyez capable de mieux faire, bien évidemment..., souligna avec son petit rictus bien à lui le maître des Potions, qui sembla à cet instant davantage s'adresser à Ron qu'à son partenaire.

Quant à Ewan et Emy, les deux mêmes enseignants furent satisfaits de ce qu'ils avaient produit. McGonagall notant le bon investissement de la part des deux élèves, tandis que Rogue, toujours insupportablement partial, félicita plus particulièrement _son_ élève sans lequel l'ensemble du projet demeurerait relativement creux.  
...remarque que McGonagall ne releva pas mais garderait sous le coude pour plus tard.

Juste avant de quitter leurs directeurs de maison respective, Rogue prit soin d'annoncer à Ewan et Emy que la partie « pratique » de leur projet -qui se réaliserait dans la Forêt Interdite- aurait lieu le samedi suivant. Ils n'auraient qu'à rejoindre Hagrid en fin d'après-midi près de sa cabane et celui-ci leur servirait alors de guide ainsi que d'escorte (remarque qui fit sensiblement blêmir Emy). Cette nouvelle donnée, les deux élèves furent libérés et purent rejoindre leurs camarades.

Mais à peine la porte du bureau où ils venaient de s'entretenir fut-elle refermée, que McGonagall, à présent seule avec Rogue, engagea la discussion avec son ton sec coutumier.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ces deux-là doivent se rendre dans un endroit pareil !, protesta-t-elle. La Forêt Interdite est un endroit très peu sécurisé. Y envoyer deux élèves, dont une cinquième année..., sous-entendit-elle en soufflant, classant énergiquement ses feuilles avant de se lever.  
- Mon cher professeur, répondit Rogue de son ton mielleux, dès lors que cette décision est validée par le directeur, je ne vois pas ce que nous avons à y redire.  
- Je n'y redis rien, Séverus !, se tourna brusquement McGonagall vers lui, avec des yeux de chouette. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi _eux_, ont une sortie de programmée alors que les autres non, c'est tout !

Amusé, le maître des potions comprit que sa consœur s'était sentie accusée de désapprouver les prises de position de Dumbledore. La voir ainsi bondir lui procura instantanément de la bonne humeur.

Ils récupérèrent par la suite leurs affaires sans polémiquer davantage et quittèrent à leur tour le bureau qui leur avait été alloué pour les entretiens, prenant la direction de la salle des professeurs.  
Mais McGonagall faisant toujours la tête alors qu'ils arrivaient près de leur salle,

- Allons, allons, temporisa Rogue avec un rictus soupçonneux. Ne vous en faites donc pas. N'oubliez pas que votre élève de cinquième année, malgré ses piètres performances en Métamorphoses, sera accompagnée par...  
- ...un excellent élève de votre maison sans qui « _le travail présenté aurait été creux_ ». Oui, merci Séverus, je m'en souviens !, fulmina McGonagall qui n'avait pu se retenir de glisser au passage la remarque d'un peu plus tôt qu'elle avait toujours en travers de la gorge.  
- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, dit Rogue en affichant un immense sourire tout en ouvrant, trop poliment pour être honnête, la porte de la salle atteinte et laissant galamment passer devant lui une McGonagall qui, au premier coup d'œil, n'avait pas intérêt à être chatouillée par qui que ce soit sous peine que l'inconscient se retrouve immédiatement transformé en moufette.

* * *

Pour ce qu'il en était des deux élèves concernés, si Ewan n'appréhendait pas de se rendre en fin de journée dans la Forêt Interdite, Emy, elle, émit quelques craintes quant à aller très prochainement dans un lieu pareil, à un moment pareil.

- Aller, Emy ! On te l'a déjà dit : Hagrid sera avec vous !, l'encouragea avec entrain Harry.

C'était la fin de soirée et les quatre gryffondors s'étaient installés dans leur salle commune, à une table à l'écart du brouhaha habituel. Ils s'étaient rapportés mutuellement les résultats de leur entrevue avec leurs professeurs et le tour d'Emy était arrivé.

- Tu le connais, poursuivit Harry, il est fort comme...comme...comme ce qu'il est : un demi-géant ! En plus, il est en bon terme avec quasiment tous les habitants de la forêt. Et puis, vous n'allez pas y partir pour des heures entières. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à craindre ?  
- Lynch..., toussa Ron.  
- Ron !, s'écrièrent en même temps Hermione et Harry en le fusillant du regard. Ça suffit !

Le rouquin se renfrogna un instant et ne dit plus rien.

- Non, sérieusement Emy, reprit aussitôt Hermione -qui, malgré sa vive réaction s'était belle et bien posée la question-, tu ne crains pas d'aller dans la forêt avec Ewan, n'est-ce pas ?

Emy lui sourit timidement et hocha négativement la tête.

- C'est déjà ça. Donc, avec le niveau qu'il a, en cas de problèmes - mais il n'y en aura pas !, affirma Hermione pour éviter toutes réactions malheureuses, ils seront deux à pouvoir te protéger.  
- Ou à... Aïe !, commença Ron qui se prit le magazine de quiddich que Harry était en train de feuilleter dans la figure pour l'empêcher de sortir une nouvelle ânerie.

* * *

Ainsi, le jour voulu, à l'heure venue, le serpentard et la gryffondor rejoignirent le garde chasse/professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques au lieu prévu. Celui-ci les attendait avec impatience près de sa cabane, armé d'une arbalète, Crockdur, son molosse, assis sagement à côté de lui.

- Bien !, lança joyeusement Hagrid. Vous avez bien tous les deux vos baguettes ?

Ewan et Emy écartèrent le pan de leur robe et laissèrent apercevoir l'extrémité de leur « arme », dépassant de l'une des poches intérieures.

- Parfait !, dit Hagrid. Et maintenant, suivez-moi...et en silence – ça permettra de ne pas effrayer les créatures que l'on pourrait rencontrer dans les parages.

Emy en aurait ri si elle n'avait pas été aussi angoissée. « _Ne pas effrayer les créatures..._ ». Le seul être vivant dans les environs qui était effrayé, c'était elle ! Par contre, elle nota rapidement qu'Ewan, lui, était on ne peut plus détendu. Elle se demanda alors si, à l'instar des jumeaux Weasley, il ne lui était pas déjà arrivé de venir de ces côtés en toute illégalité...

* * *

Ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer doucement dans les profondeurs de la forêt, la lisière des arbres disparaissant toujours un peu plus chaque fois qu'Emy jetait un regard suppliant vers l'arrière. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être là ! Ewan nota rapidement son attitude qui trahissait son émotivité, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de suivre, en ne faisant aucun bruit, Hagrid et Crockdur qui, au bout de quelques minutes, s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Emy s'imagina de suite le pire, alors qu'en fait :

- Regardez sur votre droite, là-bas, un peu plus loin, chuchota Hagrid en s'accroupissant – ce qui le faisait malgré tout encore dépasser largement du buisson derrière lequel les quatre s'étaient regroupés. Il y a des Sombrals, vous les voyez ?

Mais réalisant d'un coup qu'on ne pouvait voir les Sombrals que dans des conditions bien particulières, Hagrid regarda ses élèves avec un air d'excuse. Pourtant,

- Oui, je les vois, dit Ewan. Jusqu'à présent, j'avoue que je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi nombreux. Les adultes ont l'air de solide constitution.

Emy réalisa en même temps que son professeur qu'Ewan avait donc déjà vu la mort. Quelle tristesse quand on n'a que dix-sept ans... Par contre, la concernant :

- Heu... Moi je ne vois rien, dit-elle doucement en grimaçant.

Les deux autres la regardèrent et eurent la même réaction :

- Ce n'est pas plus mal.  
- Allez, venez !, dit ensuite Hagrid en se relevant (ce qui ne changea pas grand chose à son camouflage improvisé). Nous les avons déjà étudiés en cours, ce n'est donc pas avec ça que vous pourrez augmenter votre note.

Puis se tournant tout à coup vers Ewan avec un air méfiant :

- Dis-moi au fait, toi. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça : « _je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi nombreux_ » ? Il faut venir dans la forêt pour voir les Sombrals. Alors ?, demanda le demi-géant qui avait revêtu pour l'occasion sa casquette de professeur faisant respecter la discipline.

Ewan lui sourit aussitôt et lui dit d'une voix amusée :

- Vous tenez tant que ça à ce que je vous réponde ?

Et après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, Hagrid tourna à nouveau ses sourcils broussailleux vers le septième année qui s'attendait à cette réponse :

- Hum... Euh... Non, pas vraiment. Aller, continuons !

Ewan se tourna alors vers Emy, qui fermait la marche, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Même s'il y aurait eu davantage à se questionner sur la présence éventuellement régulière d'un élève dans un tel endroit, l'assurance d'Ewan et son agissement vers Emy fit du bien à la jeune fille. Oui, avec lui, elle n'avait pas honte de se dire qu'elle se sentait rassurée – et même plus qu'avec Hagrid.

* * *

Ils marchèrent encore un petit peu et rencontrèrent ensuite des créatures qu'ils n'avaient jamais traitées en cours, même s'ils en avaient déjà entendu parler - et dont la présence était une bonne chose. Ne restait plus maintenant qu'à ne pas les vexer, compte tenu de leur susceptibilité naturelle, en leur donnant l'impression que pour le coup, ils pouvaient être considérés comme des sujets d'observation.

- Ah !, lança avec entrain Hagrid en voyant les deux centaures s'avancer lentement vers eux. Bane ! Firenze ! Comment allez-vous ? Ça faisait un moment que je ne vous avais plus vus !

Puis, plus discrètement, à l'attention de ses deux « protégés » :

- Vous deux, vous restez derrière moi et vous attendez que je vous invite à avancer pour le faire. Avec _eux_, on ne sait jamais comment ça peut virer.

Et alors qu'Hagrid s'était à nouveau tourné vers les centaures, Ewan murmura un : « Bien sûr que si, on peut », qui intrigua Emy.

- Bonjour à toi, Hagrid, dit Bane - tandis que Firenze le salua amicalement d'un geste de la main. Il est vrai que nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis longtemps. Mais les centaures et les sorciers ou autres humains ne sont pas nécessairement amenés à se voir régulièrement, dit-il d'une voix sage et posée...toujours aussi énigmatique et un poil agaçante.  
- Je vois que tu n'es pas seul, Hagrid, dit Firenze en zyeutant curieusement derrière l'imposant garde-chasse. Tu ne nous présentes pas ?

Suite à cette aimable invitation, Hagrid fit un geste dans son dos de son énorme main, demandant à Ewan et Emy de s'avancer un peu pour se présenter.

- Je vous présente deux élèves de Poudlard qui m'accompagnent...euh...durant une tournée, dit un peu maladroitement le demi-géant en regardant d'abord Emy.  
- Bonjour, dit-elle alors poliment. Je m'appelle Emy McLane et je suis en cinquième année à Gryffondor.

Hagrid regarda ensuite Ewan. Mais bien que le garçon sache qu'il était inutile d'en faire de même,

- Bonjour, dit-il révérencieux. Je m'appelle Ewan Lynch et je suis en septième année à Serpentard.

Son nom ? Sa maison ? Le fait est qu'aussitôt, les deux centaures dévisagèrent étrangement Ewan – qui leur rendit un regard particulier. L'atmosphère changea subitement et une pesanteur mystérieuse s'abattit sur la scène. Dans un réflex protecteur, ne s'occupant que de la réaction des centaures en songeant à éviter coûte que coûte tout incident, d'une de ses puissantes main, habilement, Hagrid replaça d'abord Emy dans son dos et crispa inconsciemment son autre main sur son arbalète en priant pour ne pas avoir à s'en servir. Il essaya ensuite de dégager doucement Ewan, mais ce fut en vain. Le garçon ne broncha pas et garda son regard fixé sur les deux centaures.

Après un éprouvant moment d'incertitude, les centaures saluèrent enfin les deux élèves sans rien ajouter. Soulagé de voir qu'il avait certainement paniqué trop vite, Hagrid leur demanda le plus naturellement possible :

- Vous n'auriez pas rencontré quelques boodries ou autres duergars dans le coin, par hasard ? Pour une fois que j'ai du monde avec moi pour venir ici, j'aurais aimé les présenter aux p'tits, expliqua Hagrid –d'un ton guère convaincant– en pointant Emy et Ewan du pouce et en affichant un grand sourire un peu trop crispé à Bane et Firenze.  
- Hum..., murmura Bane. Il y a bien d'autres créatures que l'on peu croiser en ces lieux insondables.  
- Et d'autres qui nous entourent sans même que certains en aient conscience, ajouta de la même manière Firenze.  
- Continuez donc votre route, vous tous qui êtes là, les invita le centaure aux cheveux noirs. Elle ne sera pas toujours agréable mais la paix sera peut-être au bout de celle-ci.

Hagrid et Emy les regardèrent décontenancés.

- Bonne chance à vous tous...qui pratiquez la magie.

Là-dessus, les deux créatures s'en allèrent et Hagrid grogna.

- Bon sang ! Foutus bourricots ! Avec ceux-là, le jour où on aura droit à des réponses claires et compréhensives, il pleuvra des scroutts à pétard !

Emy et Ewan pensèrent alors qu'il serait plus sage que les centaures restent tels qu'ils étaient.

Ceci-dit, se retrouvant face à des noms de créatures totalement inconnues, Emy se pencha vers son partenaire avec ignorance, et :

- Des boodries ? Des duergars ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ?  
- Les boodries sont des oiseaux aquatiques. Avec le lac près du château, il serait possible d'en trouver ici. Quant aux duergars, ce sont des nains particulièrement travailleurs, répondit Ewan sous le regard appréciateur d'Hagrid.  
- Hé bien, hé bien !, dit-il d'ailleurs en regardant le serpentard, un sourire réjoui étalé sur le visage. J'avais déjà entendu dire que tu étais un très bon élève, Lynch, mais j'ignorais que ta culture générale s'étalait à ce point.

Ewan le regarda plutôt satisfait mais ne répondit pas.

* * *

De son côté, pas vraiment étonnée d'apprendre qu'on pouvait rencontrer de telles créatures dans cette forêt -sans que cela la rassure pour autant-, Emy reprit sa marche derrière Hagrid et Ewan, à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect.

La « promenade » dura ainsi de longues minutes, les plongeant toujours plus loin dans les entrailles de ce lieu magique et inquiétant sans qu'aucun des quatre ne rencontre ou voit d'autres de ses habitants. Tout à coup, Ewan arrêta sa progression. Plusieurs mètres devant, Hagrid ne s'en rendit pas compte de suite, mais Emy, qui le suivait, ne put l'ignorer. Instinctivement, de peur de se faire entendre, elle se pencha sur le côté pour voir ce qu'il se passait plutôt que de demander ce qu'il lui prenait. Ne distinguant rien de particulier, elle s'avança alors jusqu'à hauteur du garçon et tourna vers lui un visage interrogateur – qui vira rapidement à l'effarement.

Ewan avait fermé les yeux et se tenait droit, immobile, les bras raidis le long de son corps, l'air concentré sur quelque chose que lui seul semblait pouvoir percevoir.

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, Hagrid s'aperçut enfin que plus personne ne le suivait et fit donc demi-tour. Il rejoignit rapidement ses élèves, trouvant Ewan droit et silencieux et Emy, à côté de lui, le regardant d'un air inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure, à tous les deux ?, commença-t-il réprimandeur. Qu'est-ce que...? C'est quoi ça ?

Brusquement, arrivant de nulle part, une bourrasque monstrueuse apparut non loin d'eux, arrachant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, faisant s'envoler myriade d'oiseaux et fuir au grand galop en panique totale les Sombrals qui se trouvaient à proximité.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, hurla Emy terrifiée en même temps que Crockdur se mit à hurler à la mort.  
- Une tornade ? Ici ?, répondit Hagrid médusé qui vit soudain les Sombrals au cœur de la tempête. Et eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent là ? Ils ne s'aventurent jamais aussi loin dans la forêt, normalement !

La situation des chevaux squelettiques l'inquiéta. C'est pourquoi, en grand défenseur de la cause animale, il se précipita vers eux, Crockdur sur ses talons, laissant derrière lui ses deux élèves, leur criant seulement, alors qu'il avait déjà presque disparu de leur champ de vision :

- Ne bougez pas de là ! Je reviens tout de suite !

Emy n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

- Co...comment ça : « _Je reviens tout de suite_ » ?, murmura-t-elle abasourdie. Il y a une tornade qui nous fonce dessus et lui, il se préoccupe plus de ses bestioles que de nous ? Pour de bon : il est fou !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, observa calmement Ewan. Regarde : la tornade s'est affaiblie et change de direction. Par rapport à ça, nous n'avons déjà plus rien à craindre. Par contre, le temps que Hagrid ait rattrapé et tranquillisé ses chevaux, je pense qu'on n'est pas prêt de le voir revenir.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?, fit Emy, complètement dépassée par les évènements. On rentre ?  
- « _On rentre ?_ », répéta Ewan, l'air aussi surpris qu'amusé. Pourquoi on rentrerait maintenant, alors qu'on est arrivé jusque là ? Non, autant en profiter pour voir ce qui traîne par ici. Je suis sûr que ça sera très intéressant...

Mais Emy était loin de partager cet avis. En plus, de la manière dont il s'était exprimé –mais cela était sans doute à mettre sur le compte de l'ambiance actuelle– Emy eut la désagréable impression que toutes les paroles d'Ewan étaient à double sens.

- Euh..., se hasarda-t-elle à insister. Tu ne crois pas que ce léger mouvement de vent, ironisa-t-elle, pourrait avoir fait fuir les rares animaux qui seraient venus se perdre dans un endroit pareil ?  
- Nooon ! T'inquiète pas pour ça, sourit Ewan. De nombreuses créatures magiques craignent la présence des êtres « humains » et s'en éloignent le plus possible. Si ça se trouve, nous aurons même la chance d'en voir en allant un peu plus loin.  
- Hein ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?, s'écria Emy. On n'est pas déjà assez loin comme ça ? Et puis, sans Hagrid, aller plus loin ne serait pas dangereux ?...encore plus dangereux ?

Le serpentard se tourna vivement vers elle, les sourcils dépareillés, l'air vexé que sa camarade mette ainsi ses capacités à les défendre en question. Bien évidemment, Emy interpréta à merveille sa mine.

- Oh... Je ne voulais pas dire que tu..., commença-t-elle en cherchant ses mots.

Mais alors qu'Ewan la regardait espiègle essayer de se dépatouiller, quelque chose attira à nouveau son attention. Il posa soudain son index sur la bouche d'Emy, en même temps qu'il fit un geste de son autre main, lui demandant le silence. Il regarda attentivement, très attentivement, par-dessus son épaule et ne fit plus un bruit. Emy attendit, le cœur battant, de moins en moins rassurée.

Passées quelques secondes à se demander ce qu'il risquait encore de leur tomber sur la tête -et au sens propre comme au figuré-, Ewan la libéra et lui dit de le suivre, toujours plus loin.

- Dis-moi Ewan, chuchota Emy après s'être éloignée de plusieurs pas, tu ne voudrais pas me dire ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas ?  
- Pourquoi penses-tu que quelque chose ne va pas ?, répondit neutrement le garçon sans la regarder.

Mais quand il n'entendit plus le bruit des pas qui le suivaient, il se retourna et trouva la jeune fille arrêtée, affichant une moue on ne peut plus expressive,

- Très bien, soupira-t-il. Disons que...j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

« _Pas seuls_ ». Aucun doute, de la manière dont il l'avait annoncé, il ne faisait allusion ni à Hagrid, ni à Crockdur, ni aux Sombrals ou autres bidules machin-choses qu'on pouvait croiser dans cette forêt.  
Mais à quoi alors ?  
Emy se frotta le front, perplexe.

- Euh... Désolée de te dire ça, mais à moins que ce ne soit le but recherché -ce qui m'étonnerait quand même-, ta réponse n'est pas faite pour me rassurer. Tu ne préfèrerais vraiment pas qu'on rentre ?, dit-elle d'un regard suppliant.  
- Emy : retourner en arrière, c'est s'en rapprocher davantage, expliqua un peu sèchement Ewan. Et je ne tiens pas à te faire encourir le moindre risque. Ce sont mes affaires.

« Il ne voulait pas s'en rapprocher » : il était donc sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un pas loin d'eux – et un quelqu'un qui ne leur voulait pas du bien. « C'était ses affaires » : il était donc bien impliqué dans quelque chose.  
Hou la la ! Ça tournevirait dangereusement dans la tête d'Emy. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à la fin ? Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait perdue en plein milieu hostile, en compagnie d'un garçon qui faisait tout pour la tenir dans l'ignorance -quitte à provoquer chez elle une bonne crise de panique- et surtout, bien loin de la petite promenade tranquille que lui avaient assurée Hermione et Harry !

Soudain, Ewan releva à nouveau son regard vers l'obscurité et tressaillit. Il considéra ensuite Emy, puis :

- Donne-moi ta main, lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant déjà la sienne.  
- P... Pardon ?

Mais n'ayant pas de temps à perdre, Ewan l'attrapa lui-même. Emy s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand elle se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux et que ses lèvres remuaient dans le silence. Il était en train de réciter une incantation. Cela ne dura pas plus de dix secondes au bout desquelles il lui lâcha la main en lui demandant également de ne pas s'éloigner de lui de plus de deux mètres.

- Ewan, trembla Emy. Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, là ?

Il soupira à nouveau. De toute façon, au point où ils en étaient...

- Même si tu ne te rends compte de rien, je viens de créer une bulle protectrice autour de nous qui devrait amoindrir la puissance d'un sortilège que l'on pourrait nous lancer.  
- Mais qui pourrait vouloir faire ça ? C'est démentiel !

Ewan l'observa, une ombre de désolation traversant son regard.

- C'est surtout...très et trop long à t'expliquer pour le moment, essaya-t-il de la faire patienter. Sache seulement que... Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?, s'alarma-t-il en voyant soudain son expression apeurée.

À son tour, Emy venait de se figer sur place. Le regard ailleurs, un frisson la parcourut dans tous son corps. Elle eut la confirmation par elle-même. Quelque chose... Quelque chose qui leur voulait du mal se rapprochait bien d'eux. Elle put ressentir pour la première fois cette présence qu'Ewan avait remarquée depuis un moment déjà.

- Il y a quelqu'un ou...quelque chose qui arrive, murmura-t-elle lentement, son regard perdu dans le lointain. Je sens un aura puissant et...mauvais tout près d'ici. Là !

À cet instant, elle se cramponna au bras d'Ewan, montrant du doigt une ombre qui venait de disparaître derrière le tronc d'un arbre.

- Ecarte-toi de moi, lui dit alors Ewan.

Emy le regarda craintive.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la protection restera active quoi qu'il m'arrive.

Mais ce n'était pas pour elle qu'Emy avait peur. Cependant, tremblante et disciplinée, elle s'écarta et laissa Ewan seul, prêt à se défendre ou contrattaquer - bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas brandi sa baguette magique. Soudain, l'ombre surgit de derrière l'arbre et lança un sort. Un jet étincelant d'une couleur qui ne correspondait à rien de ce qu'Emy avait déjà eu l'occasion d'étudier jaillit du bout de sa baguette et se dirigea, contre toute attente, non pas vers Ewan...mais vers elle.

Emy vit le sort arriver sur elle à une vitesse inimaginable, pour finalement s'écraser durement sur la sphère protectrice qui vola en éclats sur le coup, en ayant toutefois parfaitement joué son rôle – ce qui n'empêcha cependant pas la jeune fille d'être violemment projetée en arrière sous la force de l'impact. Malheureusement, l'ombre ne s'en tint pas là et sachant la barrière invisible à présent détruite, réitéra son geste, lançant un nouveau sort encore plus puissant que le précédent, visant cette fois-ci Emy en pleine poitrine. Dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit, Ewan eut tout juste le temps de venir s'interposer entre le faisceau étincelant et sa victime, recevant à sa place de plein fouet le terrible sortilège.

Tout fut si rapide. Le sort venait à peine d'être lancé qu'Emy entendait non loin des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient dans l'obscurité, signifiant que l'ombre avait disparu. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, ne savait plus où elle était. Tout lui paraissait si irréel, si confus... Fort heureusement, elle recouvra rapidement ses esprits. Mais cela fut pour voir soudain Ewan, sérieusement touché, tombé à genoux, recroquevillé par la douleur, une main crispée au niveau de son cœur.

- Ewan !, hurla-t-elle en se jetant à genoux à ses côtés, n'osant pas le toucher. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?, demanda-t-elle paniquée.

Le garçon eut alors du mal à articuler quelques paroles. Pour le moment, il demanda seulement à Emy de l'aider à s'appuyer contre un arbre, où il se laissa glisser mal en point, la respiration saccadée, des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son visage.

- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ?, répéta frénétiquement Emy. De quel sort as-tu besoin ?, dit-elle en soulevant sa baguette. Est-ce que je dois aller chercher quelqu'un ? Appeler quelqu'un ? Dis-moi, je t'en prie !

Après ce qu'il lui avait dit, fort et solide comme elle le savait, de le voir dans cet état, elle avait peur que...que... Mais Ewan leva péniblement une main.

- Ça ira Emy. Calme-toi, dit-il d'une voix faible.  
- Comment ça : « _ça ira_ » ?, s'étrangla-t-elle. Ewan... Non ! Ça n'ira pas ! Il te faut de l'aide et vite !

Ewan eut le réflexe d'en sourire, mais même ça lui faisait mal.

- Je... Je vais m'en occuper..., dit-il à bout de force en donnant l'impression de perdre connaissance.  
- Ewan !

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Je t'ai demandé de te calmer, murmura-t-il. Laisse-moi me concentrer, s'il te plait...

Se concentrer ? Pourquoi faire ? Allait-il se soigner tout seul ?...il ne donnait tellement pas l'air d'être en état de le faire.  
Prenant sur elle, Emy ne dit donc plus rien et resta agenouillée près de lui, priant pour que quelqu'un arrive au plus vite – et aussi, pour que l'ombre ne resurgisse pas, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une situation si vulnérable.

Elle entendit soudain Ewan pousser un léger soupir. Elle le dévisagea au bord des larmes.

- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en essayant de la rassurer.

Elle aurait voulu lui prendre la main en signe de réconfort et de présence. Mais elle craignait tellement qu'il s'en dégage aussitôt... Alors, elle préféra ne pas bouger et attendre seulement que quelque chose se passe. Mais comment ne pas s'inquiéter ? Il lui disait que ça irait, mais elle ne l'avait rien vu faire – ni sortilège, ni même envoyer un Patronus pour demander de l'aide. Alors comment espérer que ça aille mieux ? Qu'on vienne à leur secours ? S'était-il vraiment guéri lui même ? Pourtant, les minutes passant ne lui rendaient pas sa force. De plus, sa baguette magique était toujours soigneusement rangée dans la poche de sa robe. Alors quoi ? C'était quoi la réponse ? C'était quoi la solution ?

* * *

Un long moment était passé et Emy en était maintenant à se demander sérieusement si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'essayer de trouver de l'aide par elle-même, quand soudain, une nouvelle fois, elle ressentit une présence inhabituelle...qui n'avait cependant rien à voir avec celle d'un peu plus tôt.

- Ewan..., chuchota-t-elle en tentant de garder son calme. Je crois que...qu'il y a autre chose qui arrive.

Toujours adossé contre le tronc, sa main posée sur sa poitrine, le garçon releva faiblement la tête et esquissa un sourire qu'Emy eut du mal à interpréter.

- Laisse faire et ne bouge pas, demanda-t-il simplement.

Un craquement retentit aussitôt dans le dos d'Emy – qui évidemment, ne put se retenir de faire précipitamment volte-face. Ébahie, elle vit alors s'approcher lentement et majestueusement la plus belle et grande licorne qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de pouvoir admirer (et dans la mesure où elle n'en avait pour ainsi dire jamais vu, elle n'en fut que plus impressionnée). Elle en resta scotchée sur place, la bouche à moitié ouverte, les yeux ronds.  
L'animal, qui devait mesurer près de trois mètres au garrot, avança dans leur direction jusqu'à s'arrêter à un mètre de l'arbre contre lequel Ewan était appuyé. Spectatrice muette et incrédule, Emy vit ensuite la licorne fixer le garçon droit dans les yeux puis plier l'une de ses pattes avant, s'inclinant devant lui.  
Tout près, la jeune fille observa la corne de la bête. Longue et fine comme une épée, elle mesurait plus d'un mètre et représentait à l'évidence une arme redoutable pour empaler ses ennemis.  
...c'est pourquoi lorsqu'Emy vit l'animal fantastique l'approcher au plus près de la blessure d'Ewan, au niveau de son cœur, elle fut tentée un instant de chasser ce nouveau danger potentiel. Mais dans la mesure où il lui avait bien spécifié de laisser faire et de ne pas bouger, au risque de le voir exécuté sous ses yeux, elle retint sa respiration et attendit passivement de voir comment tout ça allait tourner.

La licorne s'approcha du corps à terre, jusqu'à ce que sa corne finisse par effleurer délicatement la main qui masquait la blessure. Retenant une grimace, Ewan la retira, dévoilant une profonde marque ensanglantée. À sa vue, la licorne se recula d'un pas et frappa fougueusement ses sabots au sol en signe de colère - alors qu'Emy dû se plaquer une main sur la bouche pour ne pas hurler de terreur. Elle vit alors Ewan esquisser un sourire rassurant qui calma aussitôt l'animal.

Redevenue docile, dans un geste aussi précis qu'efficace, la licorne appuya avec précaution l'extrémité pointue de sa corne contre la blessure. La plaie se mit à scintiller tandis qu'Ewan prit sur lui, poings serrés, mâchoire crispée, de ne pas crier pour extérioriser sa souffrance.

L'acte dura quelques minutes au bout desquelles la licorne recula à nouveau un peu plus loin et attendit sans bouger qu'Ewan fasse un premier mouvement. Il commença par poser la main de son bras valide sur sa blessure et caressa doucement la plaie. Son air devint rassuré...et rassurant. Il bougea avec précaution son épaule meurtrie, puis de plus en plus vite. Une fois chose faite, il prit appui sur ses deux mains et avant qu'Emy n'ait eu le temps de se porter vers lui, il s'était déjà remis debout en affichait un visage plus serein. Il n'était pas encore aussi vif et agile que d'habitude, mais après cette attaque, se retrouver déjà debout et dans cet état était plus que satisfaisant.

Le jeune homme salua alors la licorne, reconnaissant. Celle-ci lui rendit son salut puis, jetant un coup d'œil furtif vers Emy –qui se garda bien de bouger à ce moment-là, ses yeux étant restés braqués depuis un moment sur sa longue corne– elle fit demi-tour et disparut dans les profondeurs de la forêt, d'où elle était apparue.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, pendant qu'Ewan testait son bras et s'assurait que sa blessure allait mieux, Emy se repassait tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre dans sa tête, tel un film, en se demandant si elle avait rêvé ou s'il s'agissait bien de la réalité.

- Je pense qu'on va pouvoir rentrer maintenant, annonça soudain Ewan, toujours fatigué mais suffisamment en forme pour retourner au château. Allons-y Emy, dit-il en commençant à marcher dans la direction opposée à celle qu'ils avaient suivie depuis le début.

Mais Emy ne le suivit pas. Elle demeurait debout, près de son arbre, l'air hébété, fixant ce garçon si étrange sur lequel elle se posait trop de questions pour en rester là et partir comme ça.  
Ewan se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'était pas suivi. Et dans la mesure où il se doutait bien de ce qu'Emy allait lui demander, il se tourna lentement vers elle et attendit.

- Qui es-tu Ewan ?, demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. Qui es-tu...?

Ce n'était pas de la curiosité mal placée - pas plus qu'elle appréhendait d'entendre une réponse en particulier. C'est juste qu'à cet instant, Emy était perdue. Qui était ce garçon ? Il n'avait tellement rien à voir avec les autres - et pas seulement les élèves de Serpentard : elle pensait à tous les élèves de Poudlard. Qui pouvait avoir le pouvoir de ressentir les choses comme lui ? De pratiquer ou même créer des sorts comme il le faisait ? D'appeler mentalement une licorne –l'un des animaux fantastiques les plus durs à approcher– qui viendrait par la suite docilement, telle une amie, lui apporter son aide ? Qui était-il ?

Ewan soupira et regarda Emy, navré. Il ne s'était pas trompé quant à ce qui l'attendait. Il comprenait tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans le cœur et l'esprit de cette jeune fille mais, ce n'était pas le moment... Pas encore. Il espérait simplement qu'elle le comprendrait.

- Emy, dit-il d'une voix douce et sincère en s'avançant à pas lents vers elle. Je te le dirai. Je te promets que je te le dirai. Mais pas maintenant.

Quels mystères se cachaient encore derrière ces paroles ? Pourquoi rajouter un peu plus d'interrogations alors qu'il lui serait si simple de tout lui expliquer ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui parler maintenant, tout simplement ?

Malgré de n'être qu'à moitié surprise de cette réponse, Emy n'en fut pas moins cruellement déçue. Certes, elle avait pleinement confiance en lui et savait que s'il lui promettait de tout lui dire plus tard, il le ferait, mais de devoir rester sur ses interrogations à un moment pareil était douloureux.

Cependant, la personne qui se trouvait face à elle lui avait très certainement sauvé la vie. Alors, en guise de remerciements, elle pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.

- Je comprends..., dit-elle alors en baissant légèrement la tête, masquant au mieux sa tristesse passagère. Dans ce cas, j'attendrai, dit-elle avant de montrer un visage plus souriant (même si son sourire lui demanda un gros effort). Et maintenant, rentrons, tu vas avoir besoin de soins. Tu restes blessé, malgré tout...

Elle préféra ne pas le regarder afin de ne pas avoir à croiser son regard et prit immédiatement la direction du château.

* * *

Ils marchèrent les premières minutes en silence, entendant avec un certain soulagement de mieux en mieux le chant des quelques oiseaux qui s'abritaient en ces lieux. Soudain :

- Emy !, l'interpella Ewan avec un air embarrassé. Pour ce qui vient de se passer, je préfèrerais que...

Elle comprit de suite.

- Je ne dirai rien, ne t'en fais pas, le tranquillisa-t-elle.

Il lui sourit de gratitude.

- Mais ta blessure..., fit-elle tout de même observer. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle est bien différente de ce que voit madame Pomfresh habituellement. Que vas-tu lui dire ?  
- Rien.

- Rien, reprit-il calmement. Parce que tout ce qu'elle verra, c'est le résultat d'un Feudeymon maladroitement lancé.  
- Mais... Il ne s'agissait pas d'un Feudeymon ! Ça n'avait rien à voir avec. Je n'avais même encore jamais rien vu de tel auparavant, ajouta Emy, songeuse.  
- C'est parce qu'ici on enseigne uniquement la sorcellerie...et pas la magie, lâcha enfin Ewan.

Emy fronça les sourcils sans trop comprendre.

- La sorcellerie. La magie. Tu vois donc une différence entre les deux ?, demanda-t-elle en ayant toujours pensé qu'il n'y en avait pas et qu'un titre plutôt que l'autre était donné en fonction de la façon de voir de chacun.

Mais visiblement, le regard dédaigneux que lui lança Ewan -et qu'elle connaissait un peu trop bien- lui fit immédiatement penser qu'il y avait bien une différence. Le garçon souffla mais ne releva pas, persuadé que sa seule expression tenait lieu de réponse.  
Il expliqua toutefois,

- L'intervention dont tu as été témoin suite à notre agression a non-seulement guéri une partie de mes blessures mais également transformé ce qu'il en reste. Cela permettra ainsi d'impliquer n'importe qu'elle personne avec un minimum d'année d'apprentissage dans le château, s'agissant désormais d'un sort que l'on apprend ici, tu comprends ?

Emy s'arrêta subitement de marcher.

- Quoi ?, lui demanda Ewan, en observant son expression choquée.  
- Tu veux dire que...que c'est quelqu'un du château qui a fait ça ?  
- Qui d'autre ?  
- Mais il n'y a pas que dans ce château qu'il y a des sorciers, Ewan ! Nous sommes proches de Pré-au-Lard et la Forêt Interdite ne bénéficie pas des sortilèges de protection du château. N'importe quelle personne douée de capacités magiques aurait pu...  
- C'est quelqu'un du château, assura Ewan d'un ton catégorique.

Emy sentit renaître le malaise.

- Tu sais qui c'est, dit-elle certaine. Tu sais qui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Il est effectivement possible que je sache qui a fait ça, reconnut le garçon prudemment avant de murmurer pour lui-même suffisamment fort : « Ce que je ne comprends pas, par contre, c'est pourquoi on s'en est d'abord pris à toi ».

« _D'abord pris à elle..._ ». Emy le regarda interloquée, mais il ne rajouta rien.  
Au fond de lui, il avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de lui parler. Ce regard insistant et honnête posé sur lui, la situation dangereuse dans laquelle il l'avait, bien malgré lui, mise. Pouvait-il vraiment la laisser sans réponse, se torturer l'esprit ?  
Il faisait pourtant tout ça pour son bien. Il n'était pas encore temps qu'elle sache et il refusait de l'exposer davantage - même si ce qui venait de se produire le laissa amèrement songer que d'autres avaient choisi de l'impliquer bien au-delà de ce qu'elle aurait dû l'être...


	16. Pensées

**Note : **Bonsoir ^^ ! Alors ce chapitre a mis un peu de temps à arriver, mais désormais je devrais pouvoir publier plus régulièrement. Alors bonne lecture et bonne continuation à tous.  
À bientôt, ewanna =^-^= !

* * *

Leur discussion en resta là. Ils terminèrent leur marche dans un silence qui fut soudain troublé par les aboiements d'un chien d'abord et par l'appel de leur nom ensuite. Apparemment, après avoir réussi à mettre la main sur ses Sombrals, Hagrid s'était brusquement rappelé qu'il avait laissé seuls au cœur d'une forêt hostile, deux élèves dont il avait la responsabilité – enfin, du moins, c'est ce que Ewan et Emy comprirent aux réprimandes salées que McGonagall était en train de lancer au professeur/garde chasse quand ils les retrouvèrent enfin.  
...et quand McGonagall et Rogue -leurs directeurs respectifs- se rendirent compte par dessus le marché qu'Ewan était blessé, ce pauvre Hagrid reçut de la part du professeur de Métamorphose le plus beau réquisitoire qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu.

- Venez Lynch, dit de son côté Rogue en observant attentivement, sous le regard inquiet d'Emy, la blessure de son élève. Vous avez besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie pour soigner ça. McLane !, lança-t-il plus froidement en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Êtes-vous également blessée ?

Emy haussa les sourcils. Depuis quand Rogue se souciait-il de savoir si elle était à l'agonie ou pas ? Mais sans doute que devant McGonagall, il se dut de lui poser la question.

- Euh... Non. Non, professeur. Je vais bien. Je vais très bien !, se força à dire Emy en souriant.  
- McLane !, l'interpella sèchement McGonagall. Ça se voit comme une mouche dans le lait que vous êtes choquée !  
- Mais professeur...  
- Pas de « _mais_ » ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Vous filez à l'infirmerie vous faire observer par madame Pomfresh et c'est tout. Compris ?

Bien fou aurait été celui qui se serait aventuré à essayer de discuter davantage.

- Oui professeur, se ratatina Emy qui du coup, emboita le pas à Rogue qui ouvrait la marche, suivit de Ewan qui ne montra plus signe d'intérêt pour Emy.

...ce qui ne la troubla pas plus que ça. Après tout, les habitudes -ou façades- ne faisaient que reprendre.

* * *

Les deux élèves se rendirent donc à l'infirmerie sans avoir croisé un seul élève dans les couloirs du château. Une fois sur place, madame Pomfresh les fit s'installer dans deux lits côte à côte puis ferma les rideaux qui les entouraient avant de procéder aux soins nécessaires en toute pudeur.

Elle commença par Ewan, dont l'état lui sembla le plus inquiétant. En effet, même si le sort initialement lancé avait été effacé pour ne laisser place qu'à une attaque minime de Feudeymon, ce sortilège n'en demeurait pas moins extrêmement dangereux aux yeux de l'infirmière.

- Saperlipopette !, s'exclama-t-elle en évaluant les dégâts. Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire pour vous recevoir un sort pareil, Lynch ? Où est-ce que vous êtes encore allé traîner ? Ignorez-vous donc qu'un Feudeymon peut être mortel ?  
- Non, je le sais, madame Pomfresh, répondit docilement Ewan en élève bien discipliné, premier de sa classe.  
- Hum, grogna l'infirmière. Vous avez encore eu de la chance : celui qui vous a fait ça ne le maîtrisait pas – parce qu'à l'endroit où vous l'avez reçu, ça aurait pu... Enfin, soupira-t-elle résignée, vous êtes là et c'est ce qui compte. Grâce à mes soins et un peu de repos, vous devriez pouvoir vous en remettre assez rapidement. Maintenant ne bougez-plus, je vais procéder à la première application.

Emy entendit aussitôt un hurlement grognant, ou un grognement hurleur, en provenance du lit d'à côté. Car les rideaux avaient beau avoir été tirés, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre tout ce que Ewan et Pomfresh se racontaient.

- Hé !, cria le garçon, furieux. Vous êtes au courant que ça fait mal votre machin, là ?

Apparemment, madame Pomfresh venait de mettre un produit somme toute assez désagréable sur la blessure d'Ewan. Bizarrement, en entendant le garçon râler ainsi, Emy eut une subite envie de pouffer de rire.

- Et vous croyez quoi, jeune homme ?, rétorqua l'infirmière, agacée. Que ça allait vous faire des chatouilles ? Après vous être pris un Feudeymon dans la poitrine, vous êtes bien capable de supporter un peu d'eau qui pique !  
- « _Qui pique_ », « _qui pique_ », protesta Ewan. C'est vous qui le dites, que ça pique. Moi, j'appelle ça ronger !

Le pouffement d'Emy se transforma alors dangereusement en éclat de rire. À côté, un silence éloquent la fit soudain taire de gêne. Quelques instants plus tard, l'infirmière reprit la parole.

- Maintenant, vous restez comme ça pendant dix minutes, compris ?, demanda la voix de Pomfresh qui n'attendit même pas la réponse - Emy l'ayant vu soudain apparaître de son côté, baguette dans une main et bandages dans l'autre. Bien, à vous maintenant, dit-elle en faisant signe de la main à Emy de s'asseoir sur son lit. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Avez-vous été blessée quelque part ?, l'interrogea-t-elle en l'inspectant du regard.

Et là, sa petite crise de rire lui pesa brusquement lourd sur la conscience. Elle se rappela tout à coup les raisons pour lesquelles elle n'avait rien alors que juste à côté, le garçon qui lui avait très probablement sauvé la vie endurait de nouvelles douleurs. Emy devint alors toute penaude et murmura :

- Euh... non. Je n'ai d'ailleurs rien eu grâce à... à...

_« Ne dis rien »_

Elle se figea, se sentant blêmir. La voix d'Ewan venait de résonner dans sa tête comme s'il s'était trouvé à la place de l'infirmière et lui avait dit ces mots face à face. Heureusement, Pomfresh n'avait, semble-t-il, rien remarqué.

- Grâce à quoi ?, poursuivit distraitement cette dernière tout en continuant de l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

La jeune fille dut se reprendre vite et bien.

- Grâce à la chance, envoya-t-elle aussitôt dans un souffle sans réfléchir, d'un ton particulièrement nerveux, qui cette fois-ci, interpella l'infirmière.  
- Hum..., grogna-t-elle cependant sans insister. Bon ! Vous semblez effectivement ne pas avoir été blessée physiquement, mais psychologiquement, vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Je vais vous donner à boire un peu de Philtre de Paix : ça vous permettra au moins d'oublier momentanément tout ça et de remettre à plat tout ce qui vous trotte actuellement dans la tête à votre réveil... Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a des choses qui galopent dans tous les sens là-dedans, dit-elle en montrant la tête d'Emy du doigt d'un air soupçonneux.

Si elle savait...

Là-dessus elle écarta à nouveau les rideaux qui encadraient le lit et s'éloigna quelques instants, le temps d'aller chercher le fameux philtre.

Finalement, Emy songea que dormir durant quelques heures ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Parce qu'entre ce qu'elle venait de vivre dans la Forêt Interdite et la brutale incursion d'Ewan dans son cerveau, elle avait, comme lui avait soufflé l'infirmière, « _beaucoup de choses qui lui galopaient dans la tête_ » !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emy avala donc sans rechigner une cuillerée à soupe de Philtre de Paix avant que madame Pomfresh s'en retourne voir ce qu'il en était de son partenaire. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, la jeune fille était déjà endormie dans un sommeil profond et tranquillisant.

* * *

- Hé bien !, commenta Pomfresh, qui n'avait fait que jeter un coup d'œil sur le lit d'Emy pour voir si le philtre commençait à agir. Elle n'a pas perdu de temps ! Le philtre a agi drôlement vite sur elle !  
- Normal, murmura alors Ewan.  
- Vous dites ?, se retourna brusquement l'infirmière vers lui.  
- Normal, répéta-t-il en faisant la moue. Avec ce qu'elle est sensible...  
- Hum..., râla Pomfresh. Raison de plus pour dire que cette idée de sortie en pleine Forêt Interdire était complètement absurde ! Enfin, maintenant vous êtes tous les deux là, sains et saufs... Quoi que, dit-elle en zyeutant la blessure d'Ewan. Moui... Ça semble agir convenablement. Restez comme ça, Lynch. Et tâchez de vous reposer un peu. Vous voulez un peu de Philtre de Paix, vous aussi ?

Le garçon haussa les sourcils.

- Pour me transformer en Belle au Bois Dormant, railla-t-il. Non, merci !

Pomfresh roula des yeux.

- Vous, c'est à se demander d'où vous sortez.  
- Allez savoir..., sourit-il.

L'infirmière se redressa ensuite et replaça toutes ses fioles et autres bandages dans le plateau avec lequel elle était revenue pour soigner le serpentard.

- Restez ici au calme, maintenant. D'ici une heure ou deux, quand l'effet du philtre aura cessé, dit-elle avec un signe de tête dans la direction du lit d'Emy, je pense que vos directeur et directrice viendront vous interroger. Mieux vaut donc que vous ayez l'esprit clair.

Mais pour ça, Ewan était on ne peut plus lucide et savait parfaitement ce qu'il répondrait un peu plus tard.  
C'est ainsi qu'à peine madame Pomfresh disparue, il se concentra et donna ses recommandations.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, comme annoncé, Emy commençait à se réveiller doucement lorsque les deux professeurs firent leur apparition dans l'infirmerie.  
McGonagall semblait s'être enfin calmée, Rogue, lui, paraissait comme d'habitude : insondable et détaché.

Les deux enseignants commencèrent par interroger le septième année -ce qui arrangea Emy dans la mesure où elle allait pouvoir entendre la version que donnerait son camarade pour en tenir ensuite une équivalente. Lui ayant fait comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle parle de ce qu'il s'était passé -et lui faisant confiance- elle ferait de son mieux pour faire comme il le souhaitait... Même si elle ignorait encore pourquoi elle s'acharnait à se comporter de la sorte.

Malheureusement, ce qu'Emy n'avait pas prévu dans son brillant plan, c'est que les deux directeurs utiliseraient un sortilège de Protego Totalum durant leur discussion.  
D'abord surprise puis contrariée, Emy se demanda ce que cela signifiait ? Avaient-ils donc des doutes sur ce qu'ils allaient leur raconter ? Ça aurait été le monde à l'envers. Parce qu'après tout, les victimes, c'étaient eux !

* * *

Passa ainsi un long moment, où partagée entre la frustration et l'inquiétude, Emy attendit que vienne son tour... qui arriva finalement plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Sans signe avant-coureur, apparurent soudain d'entre les rideaux sa directrice accompagnée du Maître des Potions.

Leur mine était grave, fermée. Qu'est-ce qu'Ewan avait bien pu leur dire ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu en penser pour tirer des têtes pareilles ? Du coup, malgré le fait de savoir pertinemment qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, Emy ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

En attendant, la première des choses que McGonagall fit quand elle se trouva à côté de son élève ne fut pas de s'intéresser à la mine innocente qu'elle se forçait à adopter, mais plutôt de lancer un sort informulé qu'Emy devina sans peine être un nouveau Protego Totalum.

- Pourquoi cette précaution ?, demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Simple question de procédure, répondit seulement sa directrice sans la regarder - alors qu'elle achevait d'ensorceler les rideaux.  
- Il faut que nous vous disions en premier lieu que le professeur Dumbledore sera absent jusque tard dans la nuit, commença de son ton indifférent Rogue en la toisant de toute sa hauteur. Nous l'avons néanmoins averti de l'incident dont vous avez été victime et par retour de hibou, il nous a informés qu'il viendrait vous rendre visite ici dès son retour pour prendre de vos nouvelles.

Emy aurait volontiers laissé échapper un petit sourire du fait d'apprendre que le directeur du château passerait la voir, mais Rogue donnait tellement l'impression d'être là de force qu'elle ravala aussitôt son fugace sentiment de réconfort.

- Bien, miss McLane, la fit soudain sursauter McGonagall qui se trouvait à présent droite devant elle, ses mains jointes dans une attitude d'examinatrice. Pourriez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Et là, Emy se sentit tout à coup réellement dans la peau du coupable. Car lui paraissant impensable qu'ils n'aient pas déjà posé la même question à Ewan, elle ne put qu'en déduire qu'ils voulaient confronter leur déclaration – et tous les mystères qui entouraient déjà Ewan n'étaient pas faits pour arranger les choses et sortir Emy d'une éventuelle paranoïa. Quoi qu'il en fut, à moins de vouloir attiser une méfiance injustifiée à ses yeux, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se lancer à son tour dans son récit, en espérant ne rien dire de compromettant pour celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

D'un ton le plus naturel possible, elle leur raconta donc dans un premier temps leur départ dans la forêt avec Hagrid, leur rencontre avec les centaures, l'arrivée aussi soudaine qu'imprévisible de cette bourrasque, le départ -qu'elle tenta, de bon cœur, de minimiser- du garde chasse et enfin, point qui expliquait la présence des deux enseignants en ces lieux, cette attaque incompréhensible.  
Arrivée là, malgré le fait de se sentir plus nerveuse, Emy essaya de paraître la plus claire tout en demeurant légèrement dans le vague. Elle tenta de donner l'impression de dire tout se dont elle se rappelait, exagérant parfois ses poses de réflexion, afin que McGonagall et Rogue soient dissuadés de rentrer plus en détail dans le sujet. Malheureusement, c'était compter sans l'opiniâtreté de ces deux-là.

- Je comprends que vous soyez encore troublée et que certaines choses aient pu vous échapper, mais vous devinez j'imagine que c'est cette attaque dont vous avez été victime qui nous préoccupe le plus, miss McLane, reprit McGonagall sans la lâcher du regard. Pourriez-vous essayer d'être un peu plus précise quant à la manière dont tout cela a eu lieu ?  
- Euh...

Euh... Euh... Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait d'autre ? Elle avait senti une présence ; tout à coup, un sort avait été lancé sans comprendre d'où ni de qui il provenait et Piouff !, plus rien. Emy s'était retrouvée perdue en plein milieu de la forêt avec son camarade sérieusement touché à ses côtés.  
Ce n'était pas assez mélo-dramatique ni attendrissant comme version pour qu'ils la laissent tranquille ? Hé bien, à l'évidence : « non ».  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire d'autre ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle ?  
Emy sentait la panique la gagner. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle savait que ce genre de réaction n'allait pas jouer en sa faveur. Être amnésique sur certains points était une chose, mais paraître tout à coup gênée de parler en était une autre.  
...pile poil ce qu'il fallait pour poursuivre l'interrogatoire.  
Elle soupira. Dans quel pétrin elle se trouvait encore.

C'est à ce moment que pour la seconde fois, sans autorisation préalable -mais comme répondant à son souhait de savoir quoi dire- malgré le sort d'isolement lancé par une directrice de Poudlard, elle entendit cette voix familière lui parler dans sa tête comme si Ewan s'était trouvé juste à côté d'elle.  
Incapable de se retenir -certainement par manque d'habitude- Emy tressaillit.

« _Nous marchions et j__e t'ai dit tout à coup de venir te mettre à l'abri derrière moi. J__'ai immédiatement lancé un maléfice d'Entrave qui a amoindri le sort qu'on venait de nous lancer. Tu ignores de qui il s'agit, mais avec toutes les animosités que j'attise, tu penses qu'il s'agit d'un élève malintentionné qui a profité de l'occasion pour m'attaquer_ ».

Elle s'était repris aussitôt –bien que pas assez vite pour ne pas intriguer les deux directeurs– et tâchait à présent d'écouter sans donner l'air de suivre une leçon.

- Miss McLane ?, fit effectivement McGonagall, un sourcil relevé. Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

Rogue, lui, était resté silencieux et horriblement observateur.

- Hein ? Euh... Pardon, professeur, s'excusa maladroitement Emy en rougissant. J'étais... J'étais en train d'essayer de remettre en ordre les évènements tels qu'ils m'avaient semblé avoir eu lieu..., sourit-elle très crispée.

Mais contre toute attente, sa directrice se montra compréhensive.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : nous nous doutons qu'après une telle agression, vous soyez encore secouée. Mais de votre côté, vous comprenez que chaque élément peut nous être utile, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien sûr, professeur, dit Emy de sa petite voix. Hé bien dans ce cas...

Et de leur raconter par la suite, avec ses propres mots, ce qu'il s'était soi-disant passé.

* * *

- Hum... Ainsi, vous n'avez pas pu voir de qui il s'agissait ?, résuma McGonagall déçue.  
- Non, je suis désolée, répondit Emy sans se forcer pour prendre un air de circonstance – étant quand même relativement désabusée elle-aussi de ne pas savoir qui lui en voulait en vérité à elle.  
- Et concernant les personnes auxquelles vous faites allusion quand vous parlez d'« animosités » envers monsieur Lynch, s'intéressa pour la première fois Rogue, ses petits yeux plissés braqués sur elle. Vous auriez des idées un peu plus précises sur la question ?

Bon, au moins, là, elle n'avait qu'à être sincère – ça irait très bien.

- Ben... Vous savez, professeur Rogue, y alla-t-elle doucement pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du Maître des Potions qui pourrait prendre de travers le fait d'entendre des propos désobligeants allant à l'encontre de l'un de ses meilleurs élèves, il suffit de voir ce qu'il s'est passé en début d'année quand les autres ont appris que c'était moi qui allait travailler avec lui. Euh... Presque tout le monde m'a fait ses condoléances tellement Ewan jouit d'une réputation... Comment dire ?... difficile, grimaça-t-elle.

Et là, elle jeta un regard suppliant vers sa directrice en espérant que celle-ci prendrait sa défense s'il advenait que son confrère tente de la fustiger sur place. Fort heureusement, rien de tel ne se produisit. Rogue se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement, pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien.  
...et lorsqu'Emy remarqua soudain l'imperceptible rictus qui disparut aussi vite que ce qu'il n'était apparu aux coins des lèvres de McGonagall, elle se demanda si la réaction du directeur de Serpentard n'était pas plus liée à la joie que sa consœur venait d'éprouver à l'entente de tels dires irréfutables plutôt qu'aux propos en eux-même.

- Hum... Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire, miss McLane, balaya négligemment Rogue. Un élève de Serpentard, qui en plus, fait montre de telles capacités, crée forcément la jalousie autour de lui.

Emy et McGonagall faillirent s'étouffer. Cet homme était tout bonnement incroyable ! Même en lui mettant les preuves les plus confondantes possibles sous le nez, Rogue -et sa mauvaise foi- se débrouillait encore pour y trouver quelques compliments pour sa maison.

- Donc si on vous suit bien, reprit McGonagall après avoir inspiré un bon coup, si on se fie à se que vous venez de nous dire, on peut suspecter les trois-quarts des trois dernières années de Poudlard.

Emy ne put y répondre qu'en faisant une petite grimace d'assentiment.

- Hé bien ! Avec ça, nous voilà servis, souffla la directrice de Gryffondor avant de prendre une posture de départ. Nous vous remercions pour avoir pris sur vous pour répondre à nos questions, miss McLane, la salua-t-elle. Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, maintenant. Comme vous l'a déjà dit le professeur Rogue, vous aurez certainement la visite de notre directeur un peu plus tard.  
- Oui. Bien professeur...

Et alors que les deux enseignants allaient s'en aller après avoir levé le sortilège d'isolement, Rogue se retourna une dernière fois vers Emy.

- Au fait, concernant cette fameuse bourrasque... Savez-vous qui aurait pu la provoquer ?, demanda-t-il tranquillement, comme si l'idée venait à l'instant de lui germer dans l'esprit – mais en arborant pourtant un air calculateur qui disait tout le contraire.  
- « _Qui aurait pu la provoquer_ » ?, répéta Emy sans comprendre. Mis à part un phénomène météorologique, je ne vois pas professeur.

Rogue esquissa alors un rictus puis s'en alla, suivi de McGonagall qui gratifia plutôt Emy d'un sourire aimable.

* * *

Sitôt les deux enseignants disparus, Emy se laissa mollement tomber contre son oreiller et soupira profondément. Quelle soirée, mais quelle soirée ! Et dire qu'à la base, il s'agissait seulement d'aller voir quelques bestioles dans la forêt.

Elle avait beau avoir dormi deux heures grâce au Philtre de Paix, elle se sentait épuisée – et le stress engendré par la visite des deux bras droits de Dumbledore n'avait en rien arrangé son état. En outre, quand lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire les deux interventions de son voisin de lit, elle en fut encore plus troublée...

* * *

Passées quelques minutes, Emy voulut savoir s'ils étaient à présent bien seuls dans l'infirmerie.  
Prudemment, elle se pencha hors de son lit et écarta doucement les rideaux. Elle eut alors non-seulement la confirmation qu'aucun autre lit n'était occupé, mais également que l'infirmière, dont elle distingua la silhouette au travers de la vitre opaque de son bureau, se trouvait à l'écart de la salle.  
Ainsi, malgré la fatigue et sa tête qui commençait à lui faire mal à force de trop réfléchir sur des choses qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, elle se décida à tenter d'obtenir une explication.

- Ewan..., chuchota-t-elle en se tournant vers les rideaux qui entouraient le lit du jeune homme.

« _Pas maintenant !_ »

Elle cligna des yeux, incrédule puis bougon. Raaah ! Voilà qu'elle voulait justement savoir comment il faisait pour lui parler de la sorte, d'une manière que même les sorciers les plus aguerris ne pouvaient percevoir ou entraver, et que lui, ne trouvait rien de mieux que de lui parler comme ça, en donnant même l'étrange impression de répondre à une question qu'elle n'avait fait que penser mais qu'il avait pourtant entendue.

Elle en eut un frisson. Il n'avait quand même pas le pouvoir de lire dans ses pensées sans avoir besoin d'être face à elle ou d'utiliser la Légilimencie ? Elle s'en rendrait compte, quand même !  
...tiens, voilà autre chose qu'il ne faudra pas qu'il oublie de lui expliquer.  
En tout cas, elle espéra qu'il ne prendrait pas l'habitude la venir la « voir » comme ça, sans prévenir – ça avait un côté un peu perturbant et voyeuriste.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, comme prévu, Dumbledore se présenta à l'infirmerie.

Toujours soucieux de la sécurité de ceux qu'il abritait dans son château, à peine fut-il rentré de l'un de ses nombreux et mystérieux voyages que McGonagall lui exposa les faits plus en détail et lui rapporta les éléments pour le moment recueillis.  
Sans plus attendre, le directeur de Poudlard se rendit alors à l'infirmerie où il trouva sans grande surprise Ewan éveillé et Emy profondément endormie.

- Inutile de la réveiller, je pense, professeur, lui dit poliment le garçon. Elle n'aurait de toute façon rien de plus à raconter que ce qu'elle n'a déjà dit à vos collègues. Elle a avant tout besoin de s'éloigner de tout ça.

Dumbledore regarda alors Ewan par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque quelque chose l'intriguait et qu'il essayait de voir au-delà du visible. Mais en l'occurrence, rien en dehors d'une forme de protection amicale ne jaillit de derrière les paroles du jeune homme.

- Je le pense également, sourit-il bienveillant en faisant apparaître une chaise près du lit, sur laquelle il s'assit. Se retrouver ainsi mêlée à de tels évènements a dû être suffisamment pénible pour elle. Autant la laisser tranquille.

Ewan eut un regard remerciant.

- Mais toi, Ewan, lui demanda doucement Dumbledore. Tu ne sembles pas trop éprouvé par tout ce qu'il vient de t'arriver – que cela soit d'un point de vue physique ou moral.

Le garçon souffla.

- Vous savez comment je suis considéré ici, professeur, lança-t-il sans émotion. Ce genre de chose ne m'est pas inconnue... Même si cette fois-ci, j'admets que cela aura dépassé de loin ce à quoi je pouvais m'attendre.

Il avait terminé sa phrase d'un ton différent où avait percé autre chose qu'un fatalisme. Instinctivement, Dumbledore y perçut une forme d'étonnement mêlé de...de menace sous-jacente.  
Mais bien que le vieux sorcier savait pertinemment que son élève était conscient qu'il avait reçu le message, il ne releva pas. Au contraire,

- J'ignorais que tu pouvais être apprécié de la sorte, dit-il d'un air pensif avant de marquer une courte pause. Et concernant la personne qui t'a attaqué, tu n'as toujours aucune idée de qui il pourrait s'agir ?  
- Absolument pas, répondit Ewan en donnant l'air de retenir un sourire.

Les deux se fixèrent quelques instants sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé. L'ambiance n'était pas devenue lourde ou mauvaise, mais à l'évidence, l'un souhaitait des réponses que l'autre n'était pas disposé à lui fournir.

Dumbledore se redressa donc et fit disparaître sa chaise d'un coup de baguette magique. Il souhaita ensuite une bonne nuit ainsi qu'un bon rétablissement à son élève puis retourna vers son bureau, sachant déjà ce qu'il avait à y faire, son esprit à présent préoccupé par tout ce que cette discussion et cet incident évoquaient en lui.

* * *

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Filius ! Que vous a-t-il pris de faire une chose pareille ?

Il aurait été difficile de dire si Dumbledore était plus scandalisé ou énervé. Le fait est que, malgré l'heure très tardive, dès sa sortie de l'infirmerie, le professeur d'Enchantements et le directeur de Poudlard s'étaient retrouvés dans le bureau de ce dernier en présence des professeurs Rogue et McGonagall, évidemment pas couchés, pour parler de l'actualité brûlante du jour.  
...et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cette fois-ci, l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête.

- Il fallait que je le prouve, Dumbledore !, se défendit Flitwick d'un ton précipité, trépignant nerveusement d'un côté du bureau, tandis que son directeur lui faisait face, assis immobile de l'autre côté. Vous ne m'avez jamais soutenu dans ma démarche ni conforté dans mon opinion. Il n'y avait que cette solution : que je le prouve pour que vous ne puissiez plus vous interposer comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à présent. Et voyez le résultat ! Au-delà de ce que nous aurions pu espérer, j'ai même réussi à...  
- Filius, le coupa Dumbledore avec une colère contenue bien inhabituelle. Vous ne semblez pas comprendre le problème ou réaliser la gravité de vos actes. Il n'a jamais été question d'agresser qui que ce soit – « jamais », entendez-vous ?, insista-t-il, ses yeux bleus soudain assombris. Nous devons nous contenter pour le moment de les identifier. Vous rendez-vous compte que vous aviez l'intention d'intenter à la vie d'une élève de _mon_ école ? Sachez que tant que je serai le responsable et le gardien de ce château, je ne tolèrerai jamais de tels agissements.

Le ton était calme, mais si froid, si inquiétant. Rogue, en spectateur généralement silencieux, se contenta de suivre le dialogue. Mais McGonagall, d'ordinaire plus encline à interrompre des échanges en cas d'incompréhension, se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit. La seule manière dont Dumbledore fixait Flitwick lui suffisait à deviner le fond de sa pensée et en aucun cas elle ne souhaitait être associée de près ou de loin à de tels sentiments.

- Que vous ne me souteniez pas ne me surprend pas Dumbledore, renifla aigrement Flitwick. Votre manière de penser, votre approche du problème et votre implication sont si différentes des miennes, souffla-t-il comme si personne ne pouvait se mettre à sa place. Mais vous ne pourrez pas faire comme si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué : Ewan Lynch ! Ewan Lynch est l'un des leurs aussi !

Rogue fronça les sourcils. McGonagall ne put cacher sa surprise. Dumbledore croisa ses longs doigts sous son menton et attendit que Flitwick poursuive – même si...

- Un sortilège Feudeymon !, dénigra le minuscule sorcier. Il ne s'agissait même pas de sorcellerie ! J'ai senti la protection se former puis se briser après mon premier jet ; j'ai vu ce garçon s'interposer délibérément entre le second sort et cette fille pour la protéger. Un tel sort, Dumbledore, n'aurait eu aucun effet sur un véritable sorcier – il sait donc qui elle est pour avoir agi ainsi. Quant à un magicien... Aucun d'eux normalement, après avoir reçu de plein fouet un sort aussi puissant, n'aurait pu...

Mais Flitwick préféra ne pas terminer cette phrase, sachant qu'elle relancerait les menaces d'un peu plus tôt.

- Mais il s'est non-seulement relevé, mais en plus, il a pu masquer les blessures infligées par le sortilège !... et c'est là un pouvoir véritablement stupéfiant. Quelle preuve vous faut-il donc encore ? Combien souhaitez encore en identifier avant de passer à l'action ?, s'énerva Flitwick. Nous en tenons deux, Dumbledore ! Deux !

Un silence lourd et épais se posa quelques instants sur la pièce circulaire. Dumbledore soupira profondément et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, tandis que Flitwick le regardait intensément de l'autre côté de la table, une main crispée sur l'accoudoir d'une des chaises qui accueillaient d'ordinaire les visiteurs.

- Filius, dit enfin calmement le vieux sorcier d'un ton où perçait sa lassitude, nous avons déjà évoqué ensemble le cas de miss McLane, et depuis, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que mon avis sur la question n'a pas changé. De plus, même si je concède volontiers qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que monsieur Lynch soit bien l'une des personnes que nous recherchons -en allant même jusqu'à formuler l'hypothèse qu'il puisse être le leader de ce groupe- si je ne m'abuse, compte tenu de tout ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à présent, il nous reste encore pas moins de deux personnes à identifier. Et maintenant qu'ils savent que l'un des leurs va être étroitement surveillé -et que leur intelligence me pousse à penser qu'ils savent que nous n'agirons pas tant que nous ne les aurons pas tous découverts- ils vont très certainement se montrer encore plus prudents. Ainsi, votre manque de réflexion a donc non-seulement failli coûter la vie à une jeune fille innocente, mais il aura également considérablement amenuisé nos chances de les découvrir avant qu'ils ne tentent de détruire le Joyaux.

Les trois autres enseignants en restèrent stupéfaits.  
Depuis combien de temps Dumbledore se doutait-il qu'Ewan était l'un des « intrus » ? Pourquoi ne leur en avait-il pas parlé plut tôt ? Qu'attendait-il pour un tant soit peu agir, lui, si intelligent ? Et dans ces conditions, qu'avait-il bien pu se dire entre lui et le septième année de Serpentard, quand il était allé lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie un peu plus tôt ?  
Que ce soit McGonagall, Flitwick ou Rogue, chacun des trois aurait été curieux de le savoir.

- Et je tiens dès à présent à vous mettre en garde, tous ici présents, poursuivit soudain Dumbledore d'un ton grave et sans réplique. Même si nous parvenions à les identifier à temps, il est hors de question que nous leur fassions le moindre mal.

À ces mots, le Maître des Potions et le professeur de Métamorphose eurent la même réaction parfaitement synchronisée : des sourcils en accent circonflexe agrémentés d'une mine d'incrédule. Mais Flitwick, lui, ne l'entendit pas ainsi.

- C'est de la folie Dumbledore !, s'écria-t-il. Que croyez-vous donc qu'ils feront s'ils sont tous découverts avant d'avoir pu mener leur projet à bien ? Auront-ils la moindre pitié – comme vous semblez en avoir tant pour eux ? Certainement pas ! Ça sera _eux_ ou _nous_, Dumbledore, rien de plus !  
- Filius, répondit calmement son directeur. J'ai fort heureusement plus d'espoir que vous et suis persuadé que leurs actes ne les mèneront pas vers de telles extrémités. Ceci-dit, n'oubliez également pas une chose -et pas des moindres- : même si la magie féérique a un ascendant certain sur la sorcellerie, je possède quelques aptitudes qui me permettront de vous protéger tous – et c'est ce que je ferai tant que j'en aurai la force.  
- Mais...  
- Cela suffit maintenant, Filius, le coupa poliment mais autoritairement Dumbledore. Je vous demanderai donc désormais de ne plus vous lancer dans de telles initiatives.

- Et maintenant, ça sera tout.

* * *

À peine Flitwick eut-il fermé rageusement la grande porte de chêne derrière lui, que McGonagall et Rogue reportèrent leur attention vers Dumbledore.

- Lynch serait donc à la tête du groupe..., murmura Rogue, intrigué.  
- Et Emy McLane... Aaah... C'est inimaginable, avoua McGonagall en rajustant ses lunettes.

Dumbledore leur sourit - de manière un peu vexante d'ailleurs.

- Concernant Lynch, expliqua cependant d'une voix calme et à nouveau sereine le vieux sorcier, qu'il s'agisse de ses capacités, réactions mais surtout, du choix du Choixpeau Magique, tout va en effet dans ce sens. Mais je reconnais que je n'ai commencé à m'intéresser sérieusement à lui qu'au moment où notre ami Filius m'a rapporté que miss McLane avait fait montre durant l'une de ses séances au club d'enchantements, non-pas de potentiel de sorcière, mais de magicienne. Du coup, contrairement à ce que beaucoup auraient fait, dit-il avec malice en observant les airs perplexes de ses collègues, mon attention s'est portée non-pas sur elle, mais plutôt sur la personne avec qui le Choixpeau avait décidé de la mettre. Car si elle appartient bien à ce Royaume méconnu -ou en est l'une des descendantes, comme je le soupçonne plutôt-, celui ou celle avec qui elle ferait équipe aurait forcément des liens avec son pouvoir.  
- C'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez tenu à ce que ce soit le Choixpeau qui constitue les binômes !, comprit alors McGonagall, son visage illuminé.  
- Exactement, lui sourit Dumbledore. Lui seul s'était déjà posé sur la tête de tous les élèves ici présents. Lui seul –même si je suppose qu'à l'époque, _ils_ avaient employé un charme puissant pour masquer en grande partie leur véritable identité– pouvait réaliser des binômes qui s'accorderaient...dans certains cas, ajouta-t-il amusé en pensant à des partenariats saugrenus comme Ron et Flint ou Fred et Parkinson.  
- Mais, s'interrogea Rogue, plus sérieux que les deux autres, cela signifierait-il que les deux autres personnes restant à identifier sont également avec des êtres comme eux ?  
- Pas forcément, annonça Dumbledore en faisant la moue. Seul le descendant d'Idhren possède les plus puissants pouvoirs et le Choixpeau a certes d'immenses qualités, mais il ne les a pas toutes. Donc même s'il a réussi à trouver une personne s'accordant au mieux avec Lynch parmi les cinquième année, il y a fort à parier que les deux autres septième année soient avec des personnes qui leur correspondraient seulement de par leur caractère.  
- Hum... Je vois, fit Rogue qui se plongea aussitôt dans la réflexion.

Quant à sa consœur,

- Ouff !, souffla-t-elle en s'autorisant à s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils, l'air fatigué, le chapeau légèrement de travers.  
- Qu'y a-t-il Minerva ?, s'étonna Dumbledore – tandis que Rogue, habitué au phénomène, préféra rester concentré.  
- Hé bien... Dans ces conditions, que devons-nous faire ?  
- Rester vigilants, tout simplement, annonça Dumbledore avec un grand sourire – comme lui seul pouvait en faire quand tout le monde aurait plutôt envie de pleurer. Si vous remarquez quoi que ce soit, montrez-vous - pour le moment, ça devrait être suffisant.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Mais oui. Comprenez que nous sommes pleinement rentrés dans un jeu du chat et de la souris. Seulement, en fonction de comment on regarde les choses, nous sommes à la fois les traqueurs et les traqués.  
- Par ma foi, ça promet des moments riches en émotions !, s'effondra McGonagall.  
- Ne nous y sommes-nous pas préparés depuis le début ?, demanda paisiblement Dumbledore en regardant ses deux fidèles.

Mes les deux fidèles en question préférèrent ne pas répondre.

- Et si l'on ajoute à cette ambiance inhabituelle l'excitation qu'engendrera le bal..., sous-entendit malicieusement le vieux sorcier qui observa de son regard pétillant la réaction des deux autres.  
- « _Le bal_ » ?, s'exclama McGonagall en bondissant de son fauteuil. Albus ! Ne nous dites pas que malgré tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, vous avez l'intention de maintenir cet évènement ?

Rogue connaissait déjà la réponse. Et c'est dans un soupir mesuré qu'il entendit en effet :

- Justement ma chère. Il pourrait fort bien trouver sa place à jouer dans toute cette affaire...

* * *

Et c'est en se sentant bien loin de la réjouissance qui semblait animer leur directeur à la perspective d'un bal qui pourrait se terminer en bain de sang, que Rogue et McGonagall saluèrent Dumbledore et prirent congé.

Mais une fois seul dans son grand bureau, l'expression réjouie du vieux sorcier disparut et des rides de soucis apparurent sur son front. Il se leva de son fauteuil et s'avança vers la fenêtre où ne filtrait qu'un léger rayon de lune dans la noirceur de la nuit.

« Que nous réserves-tu, Ewan ? »


	17. Décision

**Note :** Salut tout le monde ^^ ! Hé voilà le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture et bon week-end à tous ;) !

* * *

Après une nuit de repos, Emy fut autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie dès le lendemain matin, après qu'elle y eut pris son petit-déjeuner. Par contre, compte tenu de son état -et malgré ses vives protestations-, Ewan fut prié par madame Pomfresh de rester encore en observation. Elle eut beau reconnaître que ses blessures guérissaient vite et bien, après le choc que son organisme venait de subir, elle affirma qu'il devait encore passer quelques heures couché. Le septième année ne serait donc autorisé à quitter son lit qu'en fin d'après-midi – à condition s'il se tienne tranquille jusque là.  
... ce qui eut le don de mettre le garçon d'une humeur massacrante de bon matin.

* * *

De son côté, perdue dans ses pensées, Emy songea en terminant de s'habiller que la nouvelle concernant leur agression ayant certainement déjà dû faire plusieurs fois le tour du château, elle devait être attendue dans sa salle commune comme le loup blanc.

Passablement résignée à l'idée de devoir bientôt affronter des visages curieux et des questions personnelles, elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller. Cependant, avant de partir, elle avait tenu à dire au revoir à Ewan.  
Sachant qu'il devrait encore passer toute une journée seul dans cette pièce froide et désaffectée, elle se dit qu'un petit signe de compassion amicale lui mettrait peut-être un peu de baume au cœur...

Prête, elle écarta doucement les rideaux qui entouraient son lit et eut alors la surprise de découvrir le garçon, visible de tous, allongé sur son matelas, le haut de son pyjama déboutonné laissant entrevoir un impressionnant bandage qui lui recouvrait la moitié du torse.  
Il la fixait, silencieux et insondable, tandis qu'Emy rougit en esquissant une grimace. Il était là, dans cet état par sa faute, alors qu'elle, allait bientôt pouvoir rejoindre ses amis, libre de plaisanter et de profiter de sa journée comme bon lui semblerait...

Elle soupira, responsable, mais réussit à se reprendre, tentant alors d'afficher une mine plus joyeuse. Elle leva un timide regard vers Ewan en espérant trouver les mots adéquats pour le réconforter et allait faire un pas vers lui quand :

- Pourquoi tu restes plantée là comme une souche, McLane ?, lança-t-il grincheux. T'es pas pressée d'aller rejoindre tes p'tits copains ?

Emy se figea sur place, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Mais quelle langue de vipère quand il s'y mettait ! Elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré une tête de lard pareille ! Pour sûr, à se comporter tout le temps comme ça avec elle, il finirait par la rendre chèvre !

Mais malgré l'envie qui lui prit soudain de lui tirer la langue avant de le laisser en plan, tout seul, dans cette sale empestant les produits désinfectants, là où il lui faudrait encore mijoter un bon moment avant d'avoir le droit de mettre les deux pieds par-terre, Emy se calma bien vite en se disant qu'il était de toute façon comme ça, que probablement rien ni personne ne le ferait jamais changer et que de toute façon, c'était comme ça qu'elle...  
Réalisant soudain vers quoi son esprit dérivait et se rappelant surtout que ce garçon semblait pouvoir l'espionner quand bon lui semblait, Emy avala rapidement sa salive de travers. Passées ensuite quelques secondes à s'observer tous les deux, la jeune fille soupira, bienveillante, et s'avança lentement vers le lit. Elle s'arrêta tout près et joignit ses mains - qu'elle crispa nerveusement contre elle.

- Merci Ewan, dit-elle alors doucement, se sentant terriblement gênée. Merci de m'avoir protégée. Je sais bien que c'est moi qui devrais être là, à ta place. Alors...

Il lui attrapa soudain les mains -la faisant se sentir plus bizarre encore- et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il avait l'air si décidé, si soudainement mélancolique... triste.

- Je te promets que jamais plus personne ne te fera du mal.

Ce fut tout, mais ce fut aussi tellement. Emy ne trouva rien à dire, rien à répondre. Elle se savait si loin de la vérité, de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle aurait voulu lui répondre « merci », que ça la touchait bien au-delà de ce que cela aurait dû le faire, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.  
À cet instant, elle réalisa qu'elle ferait mieux de partir.

* * *

Le fait que ce jour-là fut un dimanche expliqua que la salle commune de Gryffondor était encore particulièrement animée à cette heure avancée de la matinée. Mais lorsqu'Emy y fit son apparition, un silence brutal s'abattit tout à coup sur la pièce circulaire, avant de laisser place à l'explosion de questions tournant rapidement au brouhaha que la jeune fille avait redoutée.

Dans tout ce bruit, Emy ne put entendre le raclement de trois chaises en particulier qui supportaient jusqu'alors ses amis. Mais lorsqu'elle vit soudain, émergeant de la foule qui s'était amassée autour d'elle, les visages souriants d'Hermione, Harry et Ron, elle ressentit une vague de soulagement immense.

- Emy ! Te voilà enfin !, s'écria Hermione, qui écarta sans cérémonie qui la gêna pour se jeter à son cou. Si tu savais comme nous avons été inquiets !  
- Ouaip !, confirma Ron, qui avait réussi à se frayer un chemin entre ses camarades. Pour ça, on peu dire que tu nous auras fait une sacrée peur.  
- Pardon, dit doucement Emy avec un sourire d'excuse.  
- T'excuse pas !, lui dit Harry – qui dut crier tant les bavardages persistaient autour d'eux. Du peu qu'on a appris, tu es loin d'être fautive dans l'affaire, en plus.  
- Aller Emy !, l'encouragea Ron en lui attrapant le bras. Viens un peu par là pour nous raconter tout ça.

Mais tandis que Ron essayait de l'entraîner à l'écart, sur l'une des chaises précédemment occupées, sous les regards avides des autres,

- Ron !, le reprit Hermione. Ne traite pas Emy comme une bête de foire !  
- Hein ?  
- Mais oui ! Regarde-toi un peu ! À peine est-elle de nouveau parmi nous, après avoir vécu de terribles évènements, que tu es là à lui demander déjà ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle n'a peut-être pas envie d'en parler.

Ron lança alors un coup d'œil interrogateur vers Emy, puis baissa la tête.

- Pardon, marmonna-t-il.  
- Ce n'est rien, allons !, s'empressa de le rassurer la jeune fille. Disons que pour partie, Hermione a raison. Je préfèrerais que...  
- N'en dit pas plus, la coupa Ron en prenant un air sérieux avant de se lever vers ceux qui les avaient suivis dans l'espoir d'entendre un récit palpitant. Vous avez entendu, vous autres ?, se mit-il brusquement à crier. Allez ouste ! Du vent ! Elle a besoin d'un peu respirer !

Emy regarda Hermione et Harry avec un air effaré. Mais les deux autres étaient loin de présenter la même tête. Harry affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis qu'Hermione se plaqua une main sur le front, complètement désespérée.

- Mais quel manque de tact, soupira-t-elle avant de se tourner vers son amie. Viens t'assoir Emy... À moins que tu ne préfères monter te reposer dans ton lit... Ou que tu veuilles plutôt aller faire un tour dans le parc – il fait beau aujourd'hui, on pourrait en profiter.  
- Euh... Non merci, répondit Emy qui s'était déjà installée. Ça va aller. Je me languissais seulement de vous revoir et vous êtes là. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

Sa phrase avait vocation à rassurer tout le monde, mais Hermione et Harry trouvèrent cependant un air fatigué à Emy qui contrastait avec sa déclaration. Cependant, après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, cela n'avait rien de très étonnant.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir pris soin d'expédier tous les autres élèves vers d'autres occupations, Ron vint les rejoindre. Son intervention avait été efficace – peut-être pas tout à fait au goût d'Hermione, mais tout de même efficace : il ne restait en effet plus qu'une dizaine d'élèves ça et là dans la salle commune, élèves qui ne semblaient plus vraiment prêter attention à Emy, convaincus par un Weasley digne de ce nom qu'il n'y aurait rien à apprendre de la bouche de leur camarade.  
Mais paradoxalement :

- Alors Emy, lui dit Ron tout enjoué, raconte !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, prête à lui fondre dessus comme un oiseau de proie, quand Emy posa une main conciliante sur son épaule.

- Laisse Hermione, ça va aller. Et puis, vous, je ne vais pas vous laisser dans l'inconnu tout de même.  
- Oh mais... Tu n'es pas obligée !, insista Hermione.  
- C'est vrai, on comprendrait, tu sais, rajouta Harry.  
- Non, non, vas-y, raconte !, s'enthousiasma Ron.

Et Emy de leur raconter alors ce qu'il s'était passé – mais en ne pouvant cependant se résoudre à leur dire l'entière vérité. Elle avait beau avoir une grande confiance en ses amis, une demande lui avait été faite. Et même si elle ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi, ni ce qu'il se cachait derrière tant de mystères, elle avait la certitude qu'elle se devait de garder cette attitude complice. C'était trop important pour lui...

- ...et madame Pomfresh m'a dit ce matin que je pouvais quitter l'infirmerie, conclut-elle.  
- Hé ben, ça alors !, soufflèrent Ron et Harry en regardant Emy avec des yeux ronds. Y'a pas à dire, ajouta Ron, cette Forêt Interdite... Brrrrr... Rien que d'y penser..., marmonna-t-il. C'était vraiment une drôle d'idée de vous envoyer là-bas.  
- Pas tant que ça, objecta Hermione en prenant un air docte. Compte tenu du sujet de leur dossier, je trouve que c'était plutôt bien pensé. Mais... peut-être cela aurait été plus prudent de faire ça en pleine journée.  
- ... Et à l'évidence, pas en la seule compagnie de Hagrid, soupira Harry en remuant la tête. Dès qu'il voit l'une de ses grosses bébêtes terrifiantes et repoussantes, c'est plus fort que lui, il oublie tout le reste.  
- Ne lui en voulez pas trop, dit Emy en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais pas si Hagrid aurait pu faire quelque chose, en définitive. Peut-être même aurait-il été blessé lui aussi...

Hermione remarqua alors la peine que dégagea Emy en disant cela. Elle eut cependant cette drôle d'impression que ce n'était pas la situation dans laquelle Hagrid aurait pu se trouver qui la mit dans cet état.

- En tout cas, fit observer Ron, incrédule, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce Lynch a sacrément la peau dure. Parce que pour encaisser un Feudeymon, même mal lancé, comme ça, à bout portant, faut être sacrément costaud.  
- Euh... oui, murmura Emy qui détourna rapidement le regard et s'intéressa à la cheminée, cherchant à cacher une expression qui interpella pour la seconde fois Hermione.  
- Tu parles !, s'exclama soudain une voix à quelques mètres d'eux qui les fit tous sursauter. Dommage qu'il n'y soit pas resté plutôt, oui ! Ça aurait fait un peu de ménage dans ce château !

Les quatre se retournèrent aussitôt vers un McLaggen à la mine hargneuse qui avait discrètement et impoliment écouté le récit d'Emy depuis un recoin contre la cheminée.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent cette exclamation, il n'y eut pas un bruit, pas un mouvement dans la salle. Aucun de ceux qui n'étaient alors que spectateurs n'osèrent bouger. Tous attendaient, dans une atmosphère devenue soudain tendue, se demandant comment ce défoulement allait être pris.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emy restèrent dans un premier temps stupéfaits.

- Quoi ?, demanda McLaggen avec agressivité en balayant la pièce du regard. Qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous, à faire ces têtes ? Je vous signale, bande d'hypocrites, que je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas ! Ce type n'est rien d'autre qu'une sale espèce de...

Emy sentit tout à coup une boule de colère grossir en elle, la faisant bientôt trembler. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Ewan n'était pas apprécié de beaucoup. Mais en attendant McLaggen faire sa déclaration, ce fut encore pire. Elle s'imagina brusquement le sentiment de joie qui avait animé certains de ses camarades lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'il avait été blessé, et qui plus est, par un sort aussi dangereux.  
Écœurée à cette seule pensée, elle fixa McLaggen qu'elle savait rancunier et, dans un élan de colère, se leva subitement de table et s'avança à grandes enjambées vers lui avant de... Clac ! Elle lui tira une claque retentissante qui médusa tout le monde – à commencer par l'intéressé qui posa machinalement une main sur sa joue rougissante sans bouger.

Emy resta devant lui, le dévisageant avec dégoût. Elle tremblait encore plus. Elle mourait d'envie de lui cracher à la figure que si Ewan était à cet instant couché, blessé, c'est parce qu'il avait risqué sa vie pour elle. Alors que lui, pauvre crétin, n'en aurait jamais fait la moitié.  
Mais par respect pour Ewan et au souvenir de sa demande, elle préféra se frustrer et se tut, disparaissant plutôt dans l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles.

* * *

Un petit moment passa avant que les élèves ne commencent à réagir. Toujours assis sur leur chaise, Hermione, Harry et Ron digéraient lentement ; autour d'eux, les murmures commençaient à se faire de plus en plus forts.

- Non mais sérieux !, vociféra alors McLaggen, sa main toujours sur sa joue. Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend, celle-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Pauvre fille ! Y'a un truc qui tourne pas rond chez e..?  
- Oh ! La ferme, McLaggen !, s'énerva Hermione en fixant avec mépris le septième année, avant de prendre à son tour la direction des escaliers des dortoirs.

Harry et Ron, eux, n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, trop absorbés par les évènements pour y réagir comme ils auraient sans doute dû. Mais ils soulagèrent rapidement leur conscience en se disant qu'Hermione avait magnifiquement su gérer l'affaire et que McLaggen n'étant qu'un bavard prétentieux, il n'y avait pas lieu de donner suite.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, de plus en plus inquiète, Hermione gravissait en toute hâte les marches qui la conduiraient jusqu'à la chambre où Emy s'était réfugiée. Elle était désormais persuadée que son amie lui avait caché de nombreuses choses. Son problème, c'est que même si elle s'était faite une idée d'ensemble, elle ignorait encore de quoi il s'agissait avec précision.  
Certes, elle avait vu la relation entre Emy et son « partenaire » évoluer positivement, mais trop de choses demeuraient obscures le concernant -les concernant- pour ne pas la tarauder. Elle avait beau tourner et retourner les faits dans tous les sens possibles, elle arrivait toujours au même résultat : Lynch ! Ainsi, même s'il s'avérait plus tard que ce garçon n'était pas la cause principale des soucis d'Emy, Hermione était convaincue qu'il y était au moins lié. Ce qu'elle espérait donc maintenant, c'était de pouvoir consoler son amie et mettre au clair certains points.

Comme elle s'en était doutée, elle trouva Emy assise sur son lit, seule dans la grande pièce, entourée d'une dizaine de « papillons » qui voletaient autour d'elle. Elle s'approcha doucement et attendit qu'Emy réagisse à sa présence.

- Hé, salut, dit-elle doucement avec un petit sourire quand son amie leva enfin les yeux vers elle.

Hermione avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs, l'impression que quelque chose avait irrémédiablement changé chez Emy – et ça l'attrista beaucoup.

- Salut...  
- Est-ce que je peux m'assoir à côté de toi ?, demanda Hermione en pointant du doigt le matelas.

Emy fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Hermione se gênait-elle comme ça ?  
Mais cette surprise eut au moins le bienfait de la sortir de ses pensées malheureuses.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle força à être plus enjouée.

Dans un premier temps, toutes deux restèrent assises l'une à côté de l'autre, silencieuses, admirant innocemment les papillons voleter dans un éclat singulier - on aurait alors pu penser qu'il s'agissait davantage de lucioles que de papillons. Mais au bout d'un moment, ne voyant rien venir, Hermione se décida et d'un ton posé :

- Dis, Emy ?

La jeune fille tourna lentement la tête vers elle, attendant la suite.

- C'est seulement le choc de ton agression qui te met dans un état pareil ou... il y a autre chose dont tu ne préfères pas parler ?

Elle avait demandé ça à mi-voix, prudemment, espérant que son amie comprendrait qu'elle se doutait qu'il y avait bien autre chose mais qu'elle ne voulait pas non-plus la brusquer pour en parler.  
Pourtant, sa question à peine posée, Hermione vit Emy se mettre à tortiller nerveusement les draps du bout des doigts et l'entendit étouffer un reniflement. Elle soupira, pour la première fois de sa vie, désolée d'avoir raison.

- Emy..., lui dit-elle avec douceur. Tu sais que je suis ton amie... Que si tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, quoi que ce soit, tu peux tout me di...  
- Je le sais Hermione !, craqua Emy en éclatant en sanglots. Mais je... je... C'est tellement compliqué. Je... Pardonne-moi !

Les papillons se regroupèrent soudain au dessus d'Emy, formant un petit nuage bleuté étincelant.

- Oh, je t'en prie, ne sut quoi lui dire Hermione pour la consoler. Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil... Je t'en prie. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas. Je t'aiderai. Tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te laisserai pas. Dis-moi...

Emy la regarda alors étrangement, ses yeux plein de larmes, avec l'expression tragique de ceux qui sont désolés et savent qu'on ne pourra rien faire pour eux.

- S'il te plait Hermione, ne me demande pas, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. À toi, je ne veux pas mentir...

Hermione resta abasourdie. « _À toi, je ne veux pas mentir_... ». Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Elle en eut des frissons. Qu'arrivait-il à son amie ? Qu'était-elle en train de vivre pour en arriver à lui dire des choses pareilles ? C'était donc si grave ?... et elle, elle ne voyait rien.

Elle resta quelques secondes silencieuse, fixant Emy, toujours tête baissée, tentant de maîtriser des sanglots incompréhensibles, frustrants... injustes. Un sentiment de colère envahit soudain Hermione. Elle comprit qu'elle avait remis à plus tard trop de fois une chose à laquelle elle pensait depuis longtemps – une chose évidente et inévitable.

Une fois sa décision prise, elle passa délicatement un bras autour des épaules d'Emy et la serra contre elle. Elle lui dit alors les mots les plus doux et réconfortants qu'elle put, puis, la sentant se calmer, se saisit discrètement de sa baguette et prononça un sortilège informulé d'endormissement afin qu'elle prenne du repos.  
La sentant devenir petit à petit plus lourde, elle l'allongea doucement dans son lit, la couvrit ensuite de couvertures et lui caressa affectueusement le front.  
À cet instant, le nuage de papillons disparut.

* * *

Ignorant encore ce qu'elle découvrirait, Hermione regarda un moment Emy dormir, l'air enfin apaisée, se promettant qu'elle ferait tout pour l'aider.

Ainsi, contre toute attente, celle qui d'ordinaire poussait ses amis et collègues à aller demander au plus tôt l'aide des professeurs, devina que mêler qui que ce soit d'autre à tout ça ne pourrait que compliquer davantage la situation.  
... même en parler à Ron et Harry serait trop.

Elle devait s'en occuper seule et jouer ce coup-là de manière très serrée.

* * *

Cette journée bien étrange touchait maintenant à sa fin.

Du temps où Emy s'était reposée, Hermione en avait profité pour expliquer une partie de ce qu'elle pensait de la situation à Harry et Ron, et ce qui lui semblait également le mieux à faire afin de protéger leur amie.

Objectivement conscients de leur relative inefficacité du matin, les deux garçons prirent ainsi à cœur de jouer les prochains gardes du corps d'Emy, de manière à lui éviter toute question embarrassante ou rencontre malencontreuse - et leur rôle débuta dès l'instant où la jeune fille les rejoignit dans la salle commune pour aller dîner...

* * *

Ainsi, si du côté de Gryffondor, on joua la carte de la solidarité et de l'amitié, du côté de Serpentard, il n'en fut pas de même.

Avec son interdiction de sortir de l'infirmerie jusqu'au soir, Ewan était resté invisible de la plupart toute la journée - certains élèves de sa maison avaient bien tenté d'aller lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie, mais n'ayant pas perdu ses bonnes habitudes, le septième année les avait renvoyés sans ménagement.  
Donc, si l'on ajoutait à cette anecdote le tempérament qu'on lui connaissait, envisager d'aller questionner Lynch pour lui soutirer quelques informations sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Forêt Interdite relevait du suicide.

De ce fait, entre Emy qui était devenue inaccessible et Ewan que personne n'osait approcher, le soir venu, beaucoup s'étaient rentrés dans la tête qu'ils n'apprendraient jamais rien et qu'ils avaient de toute façon d'autres choses plus importantes à penser.

* * *

Le repas terminé, les élèves se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur salle commune respective, afin d'y passer une bonne nuit de sommeil qui leur permettrait d'aborder dans les meilleures conditions une nouvelle semaine débordante de cours et de devoirs.

Pourtant, dans ce calme ambiant, quelque part dans le château, comme il en avait été de nombreuses fois auparavant, quelques personnes s'étaient réunies pour discuter ensemble dans le plus grand secret.

Dans une salle de classe désaffectée perdue au fond d'un couloir des cachots, assis sur un bureau poussiéreux qui servit autrefois à un professeur pour donner ses cours, Ewan faisait face à d'autres personnes.

- Tout est quasiment prêt.  
- C'est même à se demander comment on a pu mettre autant de temps, tellement leur système de défense est ridicule...  
- C'est vrai que j'aurais pensé qu'ils fassent plus compliqué...  
- Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas fait ?  
- Parce qu'ils ne pensent pas comme nous.  
- Encore heureux !

Ils sourirent.

- Donc, quand agirons-nous ?  
- Au prochain Esbat.  
- Ah ? Je pensais qu'on attendrait Ostara. Nos pouvoirs seraient alors plus puissants, non ?  
- C'est vrai, mais ça ne sera pas utile. Que ce soit maintenant ou dans plusieurs semaines, détruire leurs sortilèges et autres charmes ne sera pas plus difficile que de briser du verre. Quant au Joyau, il ne s'opposera pas – chose qu'ils ignorent et qui leur coûtera cher.  
- Même s'ils comprennent avant ?  
- Pfff ! Je pourrais même leur dire maintenant que ça ne changerait rien. Ils ne peuvent rien faire, si ce n'est attendre une clémence.  
- Et le château ? Et les élèves ?  
- Une fois son cœur détruit, le château perdra alors une grande partie de son pouvoir. Ceci-dit, connaissant l'homme qui est actuellement à sa tête, je suis persuadé qu'il a déjà envisagé toutes les hypothèses possibles –y compris les pires– et travaille encore à trouver une solution quoi qu'il se passe.  
- Hum... Et pour les _autres_ ?  
- Il n'en reste plus que deux à éliminer. Il faudra le faire avant de frapper Poudlard.  
- D'accord.  
- Je vous laisse faire pour le premier, ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile. Mais _lui_,je m'en chargerai personnellement.

Ils se regardèrent perplexes.

- Ne le prends pas à la légère.  
- Il n'est plus en mesure de refaire quoi que ce soit. De plus, il commence à montrer des signes d'inquiétude évidente très intéressants. Et comme nous l'avons dit : tout est prêt et rien ne pourra nous empêcher de parvenir à nos fins.  
- À quel prix...

Il leur lança un regard perçant.

- Je crois que nous avons déjà évoqué le sujet ?  
- Et tu sais parfaitement ce que j'en pense ! Faire cela...  
- Sans_ « cela_ », aucune vie paisible n'est envisageable pour les nôtres. Vous le savez... Nous le savons tous.  
- Oui, mais on n'est pas obligé de...  
- Si !... et ça aussi, tu le sais parfaitement. C'est la seule solution qui nous garantisse de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout.  
- Très bien... C'est toi qui décides de toute façon...

Ils changèrent de sujet.

- Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit : pour les élèves, que fait-on ? On les enferme dans leur salle commune et on détruit le château ?

Il soupira.

- N'y a-t-il pas eu suffisamment d'innocents tués ? Eux n'ont rien à voir avec les Inopportuns et je ne souhaite plus leur mort. Les deux derniers suffiront. Quant au château, je préfère le laisser tel qu'il sera après notre passage.  
- Quoi ? Tu ne voulais pas réduire en cendres ce symbole de leur puissance ?  
- Je l'ai effectivement souhaité durant un temps, mais... il représente également un symbole de bonheur et de joie pour une personne... Donc, on n'y touchera pas davantage.

Ils se regardèrent, n'osant rien dire.

- Mais je vous rassure, il sera considérablement endommagé.

Un moment de silence suivit, puis,

- Euh... Et à propos, on se demandait...  
- Quoi ?  
- Ben... _elle_ ?  
- Quoi, « _elle_ » ?, souffla Ewan avec agacement.

Ils grimacèrent.

- Oui, on sait : ça ne nous regarde absolument pas ! Mais quand même, qu'est-ce que tu as envisagé ?  
- Je dois lui parler. J'aimerais qu'elle m'écoute et comprenne, mais j'ignore comment elle le prendra.

Ils parurent incrédules.

- Tu comptes donc lui parler avant que nous agissions ?  
- Oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : je n'aurai pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour qu'elle garde le secret. Elle me fait confiance - c'est tout ce qui compte...

* * *

C'est donc avec une joie comme ils en avaient rarement éprouvée, que dès le lundi matin, les différents directeurs et directrices de Poudlard annoncèrent à leurs élèves la date à laquelle se tiendrait le prochain bal de Noël – occasionnant par là-même une excitation et une agitation bien inutiles compte tenu de tout ce qu'il se passait déjà, le tout teinté du gloussement incontrôlable des filles qui s'imaginaient portant leur plus belle toilette, paradant au bras du cavalier de leur rêve... et qui eut le chic pour mettre les enseignants sur les nerfs dès les premières heures de cours !

Mais ce lundi ne fut pas remarquable que pour cela. Car décidée, Hermione comptait bien profiter de la moindre occasion qui s'offrirait à elle pour mener à bien ses projets.  
Ainsi, une heure inespérée de temps-libre où les quatre gryffondors décidèrent d'aller travailler à la bibliothèque, lui permit de s'éclipser en prétextant l'oubli d'un livre dans son dortoir.

- Je reviens. J'en ai pour cinq minutes, mentit-elle en quittant la table où ils s'étaient installés, jetant un rapide coup d'œil éloquent à Harry et Ron, qui savaient quel était leur fonction vis-à-vis d'Emy.

Hermione parcourut rapidement plusieurs couloirs de classes jusqu'à rencontrer enfin des élèves de sa maison, à qui elle demanda, sans en avoir l'air, des renseignements sur leur emploi du temps de septième année. Suite à cela, elle se précipita vers un endroit bien précis où, comme cela se passe durant un jour de chance, elle repéra au loin un groupe d'élèves qu'elle se dépêcha de rejoindre avec l'intention d'y intercepter Lynch durant son changement de salle entre deux cours.  
Les serpentards sortaient en effet de Métamorphose et se rendaient à présent en Botanique. Mais ce qu'Hermione, pourtant si organisée, n'avait pas pu deviner, c'est que si les serpentards quittaient McGonagall pour rejoindre Chourave, la même année de Serdaigle faisait à cette heure-là le même trajet, mais en sens inverse.  
C'est ainsi qu'au moment où Hermione se montra et demanda poliment -mais fermement- à Ewan de lui accorder un instant de son temps, ils croisèrent Roger et Adel, qui ne manquèrent rien de la scène, observant même le serpentard et la gryffondor avec grand intérêt.

Une fois les deux groupes de septième année disparus, Ewan considéra Hermione, très déterminée, fit la moue, puis :

- Suis-moi, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Je ne suis pas certain qu'un couloir grouillant de monde soit le lieu idéal pour avoir une discussion.

Hermione le suivit alors sans mot dire, posant brièvement sa main droite sur le côté gauche de sa robe, là où dans une poche intérieure était rangée sa baguette magique.

* * *

Arrivé dans un couloir généralement peu emprunté -malgré le fait d'être large et brillamment éclairé- Ewan s'arrêta soudain de marcher et fit volte-face vers Hermione qui se figea aussitôt, laissant pas moins de trois mètres entre eux.

Elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire, l'adrénaline se répandre dans son corps, gardant ses sens totalement en éveil. Elle n'était pas stupide - loin de là : elle savait qu'elle avait en face d'elle une personne dont les pouvoirs surclassaient largement les siens. Et le pire, c'est que si ses doutes se confirmaient, il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir en de tels lieux, à une telle heure contre elle, sans qu'elle ait une seule chance de s'en sortir indemne !

Elle garda une expression fermée, tandis qu'Ewan la mesura une nouvelle fois sérieusement avant d'afficher un exaspérant petit sourire supérieur.

- Alors, Hermione Granger, finit-il par demander sarcastique, que me vaut l'honneur de ton interpellation ?

Question qui ne fit qu'énerver un peu plus Hermione et l'encouragea à aller jusqu'au bout de ses pensées.

- Emy, répondit-elle froidement. Qu'a-t-elle ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?  
- « _Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait_ » ?, répéta calmement Ewan en affichant un étonnement poli. Rien de bien méchant à ce que je sache. L'agression ne venait pas de moi au cas où tu l'ignorerais.  
- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, Lynch !, s'agaça Hermione.  
- Oh... Je sais pertinemment que tu n'en es pas une, dit-il dans un murmure parfaitement audible en lançant un regard pénétrant à Hermione.

Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais malgré son désir indéfectible de mener jusqu'à terme son action, un malaise insidieux l'enveloppait peu à peu. À cet instant, si, comme elle le faisait d'ordinaire, elle avait écouté sa sagesse, elle se serait immédiatement enfuie. Mais voilà : les raisons pour lesquelles elle se trouvait là étaient trop fortes. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi son amie avait changé, pourquoi elle avait encore pleuré. Et quelque chose en elle lui hurlait que le garçon qui lui faisait face avait des réponses à lui donner.

- Dans ce cas, dis-moi ce qu'elle a. Je sais que tu le sais !

Un rictus bizarre apparut sur le visage d'Ewan.

- Es-tu certaine de vouloir tout savoir, Hermione Granger ? En fonction de, ça pourrait prendre du temps et j'ai un cours où l'on m'attend. Quant à toi... tu risquerais d'être absente beaucoup trop longtemps pour quelqu'un parti simplement chercher un livre dans sa salle commune.

Hermione ne put répondre de suite tant elle resta abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il savait. Il savait ce qu'elle avait dit à ses amis avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Il le savait... Mais comment ?  
De la manière dont il la regarda, elle sut de suite qu'il avait compris d'où venait son expression interdite.  
Hermione se mit à réfléchir à une vitesse comme elle seule pouvait le faire, passant d'une image à l'autre, d'une idée à l'autre. Elle envisagea toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle : légilimencie, présence cachée, cape d'invisibilité, espionnage – même les « Oreilles à rallonge » des jumeaux y passèrent. Mais tout cela sonnait faux... trop faux.

Soudain, un flash. La vérité lui apparut avec violence et lui fit encore plus peur : Emy. Elle ignorait encore comment, mais elle était sûre que c'est parce qu'Emy s'était trouvée avec elle à ce moment-là qu'il pouvait le savoir, lui, maintenant... Hermione posa une main sur sa bouche, dévisageant Lynch avec horreur. Mais ce sentiment d'effroi passé, la colère ne fit que gronder plus fort en elle. Elle fixa le garçon, écœurée.

- Tu te sers d'Emy !, l'accusa-t-elle, implacable. Tu te sers d'elle... Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille ? Elle qui a confiance en toi !  
- Pourquoi parles-tu de « _se servir_ » des autres ?, s'étonna-t-il calmement. Cela te semble peut-être difficile à admettre, mais il y a des pouvoirs qui permettent de savoir, tout simplement. Il est parfois inutile de se comporter comme un fourbe pour parvenir à ses fins.

Il savait qu'il l'embrouillait un peu plus, qu'il la plongeait davantage dans l'incompréhension et la perplexité. Mais il ne le faisait pas par plaisir - simplement parce que comprenant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas et sachant déjà comment leur conversation se solderait, il fallait qu'elle comprenne dès à présent que rien dans ce qui suivrait ne lui paraitrait « normal ».

- Qui es-tu, Ewan Lynch ?, murmura-t-elle, consciente que sa question pourrait s'avérer dangereuse, mais essentielle.  
- « _Qui suis-je_ » ?, sourit-il sans joie en dégageant une aura fugace mais si puissante qu'elle pétrifia Hermione sur place. Je suis une personne qui par ma simple volonté pourrait balayer votre beau château et vos misérables vies de sorciers frondeurs. Je suis une personne telle que tu n'en as encore jamais rencontrée de ta vie et qui fait, à l'instant-même où je te parle, un acte d'une extrême générosité à ton égard. Tu comprends, Hermione Granger ?

Hermione hésita un instant à le qualifier de fou mégalomane ou de...

- Tu es..., hésita-t-elle à dire, la gorge nouée, les yeux écarquillés. Tu es... un nouveau mage noir ?

La réaction d'Ewan fut immédiate.

- « _Un mage noir_ », en rit-il avant de lancer un regard venimeux à Hermione. Ne commets pas l'erreur imprudente de me confondre avec l'un de vos rebuts, s'il te plaît.

Il s'avança alors d'un pas.

- Ne commets plus jamais cette erreur, murmura-t-il menaçant.

Hermione n'osa pas parler, pas bouger. Elle eut la sensation d'avoir frôler la mort sans même s'être rendue compte qu'elle en était si proche.  
Ils se fixèrent quelques instants puis Ewan détendit enfin ses traits.

- Bien, je pense que je vais en rester là. Dépêche-toi de vite rejoindre tes petits amis, Hermione Granger. Moi, on m'attend dans une serre.

Sur quoi, il lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner. Mais Hermione réagit aussitôt ses esprits retrouvés.

- Hé ! Attends ! Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question !

Elle entendit alors distinctement soupirer et après un court moment resté immobile, Ewan lui fit à nouveau face.

- Concernant Emy ?

Hermione ne broncha pas.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne lui avait fait aucun mal. Cela ne te suffit pas ?  
- « _Me suffire_ » ?, s'étrangla Hermione. Après les menaces que tu viens de proférer, tu voudrais que je te crois et que je m'en aille tranquillement en me disant que te fréquenter est la meilleure des choses qui lui soit arrivée, peut-être ?

Ewan eut l'air surpris mais amusé.

- « _La meilleure des choses qui lui soit arrivée_ » ?... Hum... Je me demande si finalement, tu n'as pas synthétisé en une phrase ce qu'il en est vraiment pour elle.  
- Pardon ? Tu ne moques de moi, maintenant ? Comment t'avoir rencontré pourrait-être une bonne chose pour elle ? Depuis qu'elle te connait, certains avec qui elle s'entendait bien la regarde de travers ; elle est devenue renfermée, secrète ; elle pleure sans arrêt. Ça se voit qu'elle souffre ! Elle... Elle m'a même dit de ne pas lui demander ce qu'elle avait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me mentir, à moi ! À moi ! Parce qu'elle sait que je suis son amie et que je me soucie d'elle ! Mais sais-tu seulement ce que signifie avoir des amis, Lynch ?  
- Bien sûr que je le sais, répondit-il aussitôt à mi-voix, son visage assombri. Mais toi, Hermione Granger, sais-tu ce que signifie avoir des responsabilités ? Savoir que des centaines et des centaines de personnes attendent et espèrent de toi quelque chose, quoi qu'il en coûte ? As-tu déjà porté sur tes épaules le sort de ceux dont tu te dois d'assurer la sauvegarde et le bonheur ?

Non. Ce n'était pas un fou mégalomane. Ce garçon était véritablement différent. Hermione demeurait dans le flou quant à ce dont il parlait, mais ses paroles étaient si lourdes, si chargées d'émotions... Pour une obscure raison, elle se sentit tout à coup incroyablement insignifiante à côté de lui.

- Que veux-tu dire ?, souffla-t-elle.  
- Tu es sûre que tu veux tout entendre ?, insista-t-il d'un ton courtois.  
- Oui, répondit Hermione avec fermeté.  
- Très bien. Connais-tu l'histoire de Poudlard, Hermione Granger ?


	18. L'autre Royaume

**Note :** Hello ^^ ! Et voici la suite. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !  
Ah oui, et bon week-end ;) !

* * *

- Tu es sûre que tu veux tout entendre ?, insista Ewan d'un ton courtois.  
- Oui, répondit Hermione avec fermeté.  
- Très bien. Connais-tu l'histoire de Poudlard, Hermione Granger ?  
- Bien sûr, dit-elle sèchement.

Pour qui la prenait-il ? Elle n'était pas aussi inculte qu'il semblait le croire.

- Toute l'histoire ? Depuis ses fondements ?, sous-entendit le garçon avec un rictus éloquent.

Et Hermione de se mettre à réciter tel un livre ouvert :

- Poudlard fut créé il y a plus de mille ans par les quatre plus grands sorciers et sorcières de l'époque : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpenta...  
- Que sais-tu d'eux ?, la coupa Ewan avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Toi qui lis autant, qui sais tant de choses... Que sais-tu des fondateurs de Poudlard ? Des circonstances dans lesquelles ce château a été bâti ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que les fondateurs de Poudlard avaient à voir dans cette affaire ? Quel était le rapport avec Emy ?  
Mais dans la mesure où Ewan semblait disposé à lui faire part de certaines informations, Hermione décida de le suivre sur ce chemin. De plus, en ayant rapidement compris qu'il n'était pas homme à se laisser facilement dicter sa conduite, mieux valait qu'elle n'objecte pas sans arrêt.

- « _Ce que je sais des circonstances..._ » ?... Rien, avoua-t-elle à contre-cœur en se mordant la lèvre. Mais c'est parce que dans les livres, rien n'en parle ! Pourtant, se défendit-elle, vexée devant son ignorance mise à jour, j'ai déjà essayé de me renseigner à ce sujet - mais je n'ai rien trouvé...  
- Et pour cause, commenta Ewan, tristement amusé. Aimes-tu les histoires, Hermione Granger ?

Les sourcils froncés de la jeune fille se détendirent pour disparaître aussitôt sous sa frange. Où la menait-il encore ?

- Tout dépend lesquelles, répondit-elle prudemment.  
- Les vraies histoires. Celles qu'on ne galvaude pas dans les livres impurs. Celles qui racontent la vérité, qu'elle soit belle et tendre ou sombre et cruelle.

Hermione eut un frisson. Pourtant, malgré l'ambiance si étrange qui les enveloppait, elle commençait à être mystérieusement fascinée.  
Alors,

- Oui. Celles-là, je les aime – même si elles sont parfois douloureuses.  
- Dans ce cas, je vais t'en raconter une.

Et là, celle qui aurait peut-être mieux fait de partir quand elle en avait encore eu la possibilité et qui n'avait, en outre, guère confiance en son interlocuteur, souhaita plus que tout entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- As-tu déjà entendu parler de « _La guerre des deux Rois_ », Hermione Granger ?

Elle remua négativement la tête.

- Hum... Ce n'est évidemment pas un sujet que le professeur Binns aborde durant ses cours, observa Ewan avec une pointe de sarcasme. Sais-tu seulement qu'il existe d'autres lieux où règne la magie ?  
- Bien sûr, dit Hermione, soulagée de pouvoir enfin répondre à une question qui lui était posée. Il n'y a pas que Poudlard. Il y a aussi Durmstrang, Beaub...  
- Non, souffla Ewan, stoppant son énumération avec un hochement de tête. Je te parle d'autres _lieux_. D'autres contrées, d'autres dimensions si tu préfères - qui n'appartiennent pas à ce monde que tu connais, là où tu vis...

Hermione resta perplexe. Elle tenta de s'imaginer un instant à quoi pourraient correspondre d'autres « dimensions », mais son esprit rationnel tiquait pour le moment.

Donc là, comme elle le faisait souvent devant une incompréhension, elle se mit à cogiter.  
Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Pourquoi n'en aurait-elle jamais entendu parlé ?... surtout avec ce qu'elle pouvait être érudite sur tout ce qui avait trait à la magie. Et pourquoi lui parlait-il de ça, d'abord ?  
Plus ça allait, plus elle avait l'impression qu'ils s'éloignaient du sujet initial : ce qui arrivait à Emy.

Pourtant, d'un autre côté, depuis un moment déjà, elle trouvait ce garçon bizarre, singulier. Et après la perplexité dans laquelle il l'avait plongée quelques minutes plus tôt en lui révélant qu'il existait des pouvoirs autres que ceux qu'on enseignait à Poudlard et dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler...

Aaaah ! Elle secoua nerveusement la tête. Tout ça était complètement fou et elle n'y comprenait plus rien ! Elle ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi elle en était arrivée à réfléchir comme ça !  
Mais en fixant soudain Ewan, qui patientait silencieusement, ne semblant pas du tout étonné de la voir réagir de la sorte, tout lui revint en mémoire et la perturba davantage. Une idée aussi absurde qu'explicatrice lui vint alors à l'esprit. Elle la trouva même tellement fantaisiste qu'elle en rit d'abord... avant que son sourire ne s'efface en voyant l'air sérieux qu'avait soudain adopté Ewan.  
Non. Il n'était pas...? Son expression en devint stupéfaite.

- Qui es-tu ?, murmura-t-elle pour la seconde fois.

Seulement...

- Nous y reviendrons en temps voulu, sourit Ewan – satisfait de constater que le peu d'informations dévoilées avaient déjà fait un bon bout de chemin. Tu es une personne intelligente, donc, tu finiras par comprendre. Je ne me fais pas de soucis.

Mais Hermione, elle, ne put s'empêcher de s'en faire.

- Écoute plutôt ce que j'ai à te dire et fais travailler ton imagination, proposa-t-il. En es-tu capable ?  
- Bien sûr que j'en suis capable !

Elle souffla. C'était sa manière de terminer les phrases ou la prenait-il vraiment pour une imbécile ?

- Essaie d'imaginer..., commença-t-il en cherchant les mots les plus justes, dans les temps anciens, un royaume en tous points différent du monde où tu vis actuellement et qui plus, qui était doté d'un grand pouvoir magique. Un pouvoir sans commune mesure avec le plus puissant que tu aurais pu rencontrer durant ta jeune vie et qui était en harmonie totale avec la nature. On le nommait « pouvoir elfique ».

Hermione cilla mais ne dit rien. Cette appellation évoquait en elle quelque chose d'à la fois paisible et redoutable, mais ne la ramenait à aucun livre connu.

- Imagine maintenant que de ce pouvoir disparu en ait découlé un autre, dit « féérique », certes moins puissant, mais dont les capacités demeureraient aujourd'hui encore largement supérieures à celui que vous pratiquez, toi et les tiens : la sorcellerie. Que ce pouvoir ait été en partie offert à certains humains -humains dignes de confiance alors côtoyés dans une logique de paix et de respect entre les peuples-, qui s'en seraient ensuite allés loin de ce royaume pour venir fonder une communauté de sorciers ici, sur Terre.

Jusque là, soulagée, tant bien que mal, Hermione suivait.  
Elle vit soudain le regard d'Ewan se perdre quelques instants dans le vide. Mais quand il reprit son discours, ses yeux avaient recouvré tout leur éclat.

- Le temps passa. Durant les siècles qui suivirent, de génération en génération, les sorciers finirent par fonder un autre royaume ici-bas, autonome des autres magies. Quant à l'_autre_ peuple, éloigné et dévoué à sa vie « d'ailleurs », il ne se préoccupa plus du reste... Tout cela tant et si bien, que ces royaumes en arrivèrent à s'oublier les uns les autres.

Ewan retint un soupir. Hermione sentit le vent tourner.

- À cette époque, le monde des sorciers était dirigé par un roi, sous les ordres duquel les plus grands servaient. Imagine maintenant, au fil des successions, un roi plus malin et avide que ses prédécesseurs, qui s'intéressa un jour à l'origine de son pouvoir et découvrit que quelque part existait un autre monde gouverné lui aussi par la magie... mais une magie bien plus puissante que la sienne.

Le garçon grimaça.

- Orgueilleux et vaniteux sorciers, siffla-t-il. Tels ceux que vous nommez aujourd'hui les « mages noirs » – ce dont tu m'as traité tout à l'heure...

Là, c'est Hermione qui grimaça.

- ... il voulut être le seul à pouvoir gouverner sur Terre et tenta d'abord diplomatiquement d'obtenir auprès des magiciens, le pouvoir originel qui lui aurait alors conféré une puissance sans équivalence parmi ses semblables. Devineras-tu la réponse qu'il obtint suite à sa demande ?, demanda Ewan, en faisant pour la première fois participer Hermione à sonhistoire_.  
_- Euh... Les « autres », plus sages, comprirent ses véritables intentions et refusèrent..., proposa-t-elle timidement.  
- Exact, approuva Ewan qui continua donc. Quel affront ce fut pour lui, sourit-il aigrement. Le problème, c'est que malgré l'explication apportée à ce refus et la promesse éternelle que l'autre royaume n'attaquerait jamais le sien, le roi sorcier fut dévoré par sa soif du pouvoir et par l'envie. Et comme à l'époque, même si les contacts étaient devenus anecdotiques, le passage entre ces deux mondes était toujours ouvert, dès son retour sur Terre, le sorcier se prépara à s'emparer du pouvoir convoité d'une manière plus expéditive : par la force.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- Il n'a quand même pas osé...?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?, railla Ewan. Les humains sont ainsi faits... Dans la plus grande facilité -et discrétion- il monta une armée qu'il envoya à la conquête du pouvoir elfique.  
- « _Elfique_ » ?, répéta Hermione. Tu as dit que le pouvoir elfique avait disparu et que la sorcellerie descendait du « féérique » tout à l'heure.  
- Oh ? Je suis enchanté de voir que tu suis si bien, remarqua aimablement Ewan. En effet, je t'ai parlé d'un pouvoir féérique, parce qu'il s'agit de la magie pratiquée dans ce royaume. Mais le roi de l'époque, Idhren, était le dernier descendant d'une longue lignée elfique – il n'est alors pas difficile de concevoir que son pouvoir intéressa davantage le sorcier.  
- Idhren devait posséder une puissance bien supérieure à celle de ses sujets...  
- Immensément supérieure... Car si les magiciens « féériques » peuvent contrôler les quatre éléments séparément, les « elfiques » pouvaient le faire en même temps et créer ainsi le cinquième élément, la quintessence de tout.  
- L'éther..., murmura Hermione, qui n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Ils parvenaient à l'éther...

Ewan la regarda, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Impressionnant et impressionnée, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione, avec sa soif de connaissances, ne pouvait être autrement. Ceci-dit, elle ne voulait pas non-plus s'éloigner de l'histoire.

- Et ?, questionna-t-elle.  
- « _Et ?_ »  
- La suite... Je suppose qu'après leur invasion, les sorciers se sont faits rapidement battre, conclut logiquement Hermione. Ne serait-ce qu'avec le pouvoir que possédait le roi elfique, les autres n'avaient aucune chance, non ?  
- Pourtant..., il y eut une toute autre fin à cette guerre, dit Ewan qui parut soudain tourmenté.  
- Laquelle ?  
- À ton avis, si ce n'est pas le royaume d'Idhren qui vainquit, qui l'a fait ?  
- Les sorciers ? Mais ils ne pouvaient pas...  
- Non, effectivement. En tenant compte des éléments tels qu'ils nous apparaissent, cela parait encore aujourd'hui impensable.  
- Alors comment ?, demanda doucement Hermione, qui put ressentir la tristesse émaner du garçon.  
- Le sacrifice et la trahison, Hermione Granger. L'ignominie dans tout son être.

Elle en eut la chair de poule.

- Mais... Le sacrifice de qui ? La trahison de qui ?

Ewan sembla se renfermer sur lui-même. Il répondit à voix basse, le regard ailleurs, rongé par le passé de ce peuple qu'il se trouvait à raviver.

- Le sacrifice d'un roi pour protéger ceux qui n'auraient plus pu l'être... et auxquels il tenait de toute son âme. Même si malgré son acte, trop nombreux furent ceux qui disparurent à jamais. La trahison... La trahison de l'un des siens, de son propre conseiller - qu'il commit l'erreur, malgré les auspices, de ne percevoir que trop tard...

Hermione fut désolée. Elle n'eut pas le cœur d'intervenir. Pourtant, quand Ewan leva lentement son visage vers elle, son expression avait changé du tout au tout. D'abord blessés et meurtris, ses yeux étaient devenus vifs, étincelants et auraient pu lancer des éclairs. Une vague de colère s'exhala brusquement de tout son être, laissant entrapercevoir une image fugace mais stupéfiante d'un pouvoir inconnu.  
Et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, Hermione put sentir toute la haine qui l'avait envahi.

- Seul, il n'aurait cependant jamais pu réussir à commettre son crime.

Il regarda alors Hermione, inquiétant.

- Souhaiterais-tu savoir qui était là, pour seconder cet être méprisable, satisfaisant ainsi l'ambition et la cruauté d'un sorcier ?

Hermione avala sa salive avec difficulté. Elle sentit tout à coup sa gorge se serrer encore plus, au point de lui faire mal. Elle eut alors du mal à articuler :

- Qui...?

Et entendit Ewan lâcher avec la plus profonde répugnance :

- Vos « _quatre plus grands sorciers et sorcières de l'époque_ » : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard !

Hermione resta abasourdie. Son cerveau semblait refuser d'incorporer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Quitte à parler d'autres mondes, elle eut l'impression, à cet instant, qu'elle venait vraiment de rentrer dans une autre dimension.  
Ce n'était pas possible... Elle avait forcément mal entendu ou compris quelque chose de travers.  
Mais pourtant...

Elle dévisagea Ewan durant de longues secondes, se répétant en boucle dans sa tête, comme pour s'en convaincre pleinement : « Non, ce n'est pas possible... Non, ce n'est pas possible ».  
Que Gryffondor et Serpentard, initialement de grands amis, aient pu devenir des ennemis jurés restait plausible. Mais Rowena Serdaigle –la sage, l'érudite– et Helga Poufsouffle –celle qui récompensait toujours ceux qui travaillaient durement et bonnement-, non, ça, ce n'était pas envisageable. Même l'image de Gryffondor ne correspondait absolument pas à ça !

- Non, souffla inconsciemment Hermione. Je n'y crois pas. Ces quatre sorciers étaient...  
- ... Fidèles et loyaux à leur seigneur, termina calmement mais froidement Ewan. Rien de plus. Car, comme tu viens si bien de le dire toi-même : ils n'étaient que des sorciers.

* * *

Ewan attendit un moment qu'Hermione se remette doucement de ses émotions, puis pencha la tête sur le côté, esquissant un petit sourire.

- La vérité est dure à entendre parfois, n'est-ce pas, Hermione Granger ?

Hermione remua lentement la tête comme pour chasser tout ce qui s'entrechoquait à l'intérieur, luttant contre elle-même.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?, susurra-t-il doucement, avec l'effet d'une pernicieuse torture. Tu n'as pas envie de connaître la _véritable_ histoire de Poudlard ?  
- Et moi, je ne crois pas qu'il soit de très bon ton de lui raconter des choses pareilles, retentit soudain dans le dos d'Ewan une voix sèche qui fit sursauter Hermione et soupirer le serpentard, qui leva les yeux au plafond avec la tête de celui qui s'attendait forcément, tôt ou tard, à être dérangé par quelqu'un.

Hermione regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Ewan et un sourire rassuré s'étala aussitôt sur son visage.

- Adel !, s'écria-t-elle, heureuse comme jamais de voir arriver cet allié inespéré.

Adel passa devant Ewan sans lui accorder le moindre regard et vint se placer aux côtés d'Hermione, droit comme un « i », les bras croisés, l'air difficilement définissable - mais aux vues de sa précédente réflexion, davantage porté sur le mécontentement que la réjouissance.

- Allons bon !, se lamenta Ewan. Il ne manquait plus que toi, dit-il en fixant le serdaigle. Tu n'as pas cours quelque part, par hasard, « Rhomson » ?  
- Et toi ?, rétorqua Adel, sévère. Tu ne devrais pas être en Métamorphose plutôt que là, à discuter de choses aussi invraisemblables ?

Hermione constata une nouvelle fois que leur rencontre virait immanquablement à un échange de reproches.

- C'est elle qui voulait savoir, s'expliqua tout tranquillement Ewan.  
- Savoir quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à lui raconter, peut-être ?, s'énerva Adel.  
- Bah... Ce ne sont que des explications temporelles de toute façon, ajouta le serpentard, avec son petit sourire familier. Juste histoire de remettre les choses à leur place.

Adel renifla, agacé.

- Tu es véritablement insupportable, « Lynch » !

Mais ce dernier parut très loin d'être impressionné.

- Bon, maintenant, dit-il d'ailleurs d'un ton légèrement impatient, si tu voulais bien nous laisser tranquilles, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Sur quoi il fit un petit geste de la main, demandant à son « camarade » de s'en aller, tout en conservant un sourire figé. Mais Adel regarda Hermione, regarda Ewan, re-regarda Hermione et se décida.

- Non. Désolé, mais je reste. Je n'ai absolument pas confiance en toi, déclara-t-il fermement pour la plus grande joie d'Hermione. De plus, je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu vas nous servir, maintenant.  
- Ça m'aurait étonné, marmonna Ewan qui ne chercha même pas à dissuader le serdaigle. Bien... Où en étais-je, moi ?, se gratta-t-il alors la tête, soupirant avec un calme étonnant.

... Et en matière d'étonnement, Hermione était persuadée que ça n'était pas fini.

- Tu en étais au fait que les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard auraient sciemment participé au massacre du royaume d'Idhren, grinça Adel qui souffla la réplique avec grande précision et monotonie.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, le remercia plus froidement Ewan. Tu ne l'as donc lu nulle part, Hermione Granger ?, reprit-il en dégageant un nouveau souffle qui ramena immédiatement Hermione dans l'ambiance sans pour autant affecter Adel. Vos quatre grands sorciers et sorcières, ceux que chaque élève de cette école, de part son affectation dans une maison ou une autre, vénère comme un symbole, n'étaient rien d'autre que des soldats dressés à aller voler un pouvoir qui n'était pas le leur et qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû approcher.  
- Mais ce qu'on nous enseigne ici, c'est de la sorcellerie, pas de la magie féérique – et encore moins elfique !, objecta Hermione. S'ils avaient réussi à s'emparer de quoi que ce soit, comme tu le dis, nous ne serions pas de « simples » sorciers. Nos pouvoirs seraient plus grands encore !

Elle commençait enfin à s'énerver.

- Pfff... !, balaya Ewan. Parce que tu crois peut-être qu'en s'appropriant un quelconque pouvoir elfique, les sorciers ont su comment s'en servir pour leur propre compte ? C'est pitoyable... Tout ce qu'ils ont fait, c'est affaiblir un monde sain et serein pour ramener ici quelque chose qui leur procurerait finalement jamais qu'une goutte de puissance.

Son regard fit un nouveau bon dans le lointain.

- Tant d'innocents tués... Tant de souffrances qui auraient dû être évitées...

Mais ses yeux se plissèrent et il fixa à nouveau Hermione, menaçant – ne s'intéressant pas encore à Adel, qui restait pour le moment sagement aux côtés de la jeune fille, tel un garde du corps.

- Vos quatre grands « héros » retournèrent sur Terre, laissant derrière eux un monde de désolation. Ils offrirent alors à leur roi, symbole de leur victoire, un joyau. Le Joyau où était scellé une partie du pouvoir elfique et qui se trouvait jusqu'alors incrusté dans la couronne que portait Idhren - couronne qui lui fut volée quand celui-ci reçut un coup mortel. Tu devines la suite, Hermione Granger ?  
- Non, murmura Hermione qui n'osait plus, malgré la présence d'Adel, intervenir dans la discussion tant la tension était subitement montée.  
- « _Non_ » ? Tiens, tu m'étonnes. Toi qui ne manques d'ordinaire jamais l'occasion de participer aux débats intéressants... Le roi sorcier tenta vainement de s'approprier le pouvoir enfermé dans le joyau, mais n'y parvint pas. Refusant néanmoins de se débarrasser d'un tel trésor, il comprit assez rapidement qu'il pourrait toujours en tirer profit en se servant de la faible magie qui en exsudait – et ce, même si ce n'était plus à des fins purement personnelles. C'est ainsi qu'il confia, telle une récompense, la tâche à ses quatre brillants soldats de créer un lieu qui serait à jamais empli de magie, en grande partie grâce à la seule présence du joyau, et qui symboliserait alors son pouvoir _à lui_. Je ne t'ai pas dit d'ailleurs, sais-tu comment s'appelait ce roi sorcier ?, demanda Ewan avec un rictus cruel.

Hermione remua seulement la tête.

- Poudlard. Le roi Poudlard... C'est en hommage à celui qui lui permis de s'inscrire à jamais dans l'histoire de la sorcellerie, que cette école fut nommée ainsi.

* * *

Hermione en eut la nausée. Quelle tragédie. Si Ewan disait bien vrai, si ce qu'il venait de lui conter était bien la vérité, alors cette école, ce lieu où elle s'était toujours sentie comme tant d'autres, dans une seconde maison, était bâtie sur des fondations de feu et de sang, d'ambitions malsaines et de trahisons.

Mais tel un bouclier, elle pensa soudain à la chaleur et au réconfort que procurait son directeur.  
Non. Jamais une personne comme Dumbledore n'aurait accepté un poste dans un tel endroit... Jamais ! De plus, il y avait certes des antagonismes, des rivalités qui duraient depuis toujours et qui dureraient probablement à jamais, mais malgré tout, malgré tous les malheurs qu'une vie scolaire peut apporter, on se sentait bien ici. Alors comment quelque chose fondé sur un massacre pourrait dégager un tel bien-être ? C'était impossible.

- Tu te trompes, osa s'opposer doucement Hermione, à la surprise d'Ewan. Poudlard est un endroit où il fait bon vivre ; qui ne tire son pouvoir que de sorciers surdoués comme Dumbledore, grâce auxquels notre existence est allégée, grâce auxquels nous sommes protégés. Tu te trompes... Poudlard n'est pas ainsi...  
- Bien sûr que les sorciers s'y sentent bien !, s'exclama Ewan telle une évidence. Avec tout le mal que vous vous êtes donnés pour vous construire un petit nid douillet, ça aurait été le comble que vous vous y sentiez mal ! Quant à vos fameuses protections, permets-moi de te dire que si au travers des âges et des différents directeurs qui se sont succédés ici, les sorts et le pouvoir tout court d'ailleurs, se sont peu à peu renforcés, le cœur de Poudlard, ce qui lui a permis de naître et qui continue à le faire exister, c'est ce joyau volé et caché. Rien de plus !

Hermione ne savait même plus pourquoi ils parlaient de ça. Mais qu'importe.

- Il est inutile que je te demande si tu viens de ce royaume déchu ?, dit-elle sèchement en fixant Ewan.  
- La réponse me semble évidente, répondit-il du même ton. Même si ce royaume n'est plus si déchu que ça...

Hermione respira profondément.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Pour venger ton peuple ? Pour punir les sorciers de leurs actes passés ?  
- Oui et non, resta volontairement dans l'incertitude Ewan. Mais entre nous, nous ne nous sommes pas déplacés jusqu'ici pour simplement nous venger... Même si j'avoue qu'on en a profité pour faire un peu de ménage.

Quels termes effrayants employés. Mais tout à coup,

- Comment ça « _nous_ » ?, s'inquiéta Hermione qui, instinctivement, se rapprocha d'Adel. Tu veux dire que... que vous êtes plusieurs ?

Ewan se passa une main dans les cheveux et fronça les sourcils, un peu déçu.

- Hermione Granger... Avec les risques qu'une telle mission comporte, avec le temps qu'elle allait forcément nous prendre et compte tenu des obstacles de taille que nous allions rencontrer -et je veux parler de ton directeur, au cas où tu puisses un seul instant penser que vos simulacres de sorts, barrières et autres bêtises pour accéder au Joyau puissent nous causer un quelconque problème-, tu crois vraiment que j'allais venir seul ? J'aurais fini par m'ennuyer en plus, moi, ici !

Il n'était pas seul. C'était la seule information qui gravitait pour le moment dans le cerveau d'Hermione. Mais qui, parmi ses proches, pourrait être à la hauteur pour lui servir de coéquipier ? Malefoy ? Fourbe et lâche. Non, pas quelqu'un comme ça. Bullstrode ou Parkinson ? Non, trop puériles... et bêtes. Non, de plus, il faudrait certainement chercher parmi un élève de septième année. Flint alors ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi Ewan le regardait toujours de travers ? Pour faire croire qu'au contraire, ils ne se supportaient pas mais étaient en réalité complices ? Mais Flint était loin d'être aussi doué qu'Ewan – mais là encore, il pouvait tout à fait faire semblant d'être moyen en cours pour brouiller les pistes. Étaient-ils seulement venus à deux ? N'étaient-ils pas plus ?

- Youhou !, s'amusa à l'appeler Ewan en agitant une main. Alors, on rêve les yeux ouverts ?  
- Combien êtes-vous ?, demanda-t-elle spontanément.  
- Ah, ça ! Pardonne-moi, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de tout te dire, sourit-il.  
- Alors qu'entends-tu par : « _en avoir profité pour faire un peu de ménage_ » ? Tu parles comme si... comme si...

Et là, tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre comme ragots portant l'étiquette d'« histoires à dormir debout » réapparut à son tour. Hermione regarda Ewan épouvantée.

- Tu as... Tu as... Tu as fait disparaître des élèves de cette école, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Quelle imprudence de ta part de me poser une telle question, Hermione Granger, remarqua Ewan avec indulgence. À ton avis, si je t'avouais là, maintenant, que je suis responsable ou en partie responsable de la disparition de certains de tes petits camarades, n'aurais-tu pas peur que j'en fasse de même avec toi, afin de ne laisser aucune trace derrière moi ?

Ce fut dit sur un ton qui ne laissa aucune place au doute, pas une seule seconde. Oh que oui, il en avait fait disparaître des élèves. Hermione en était certaine. Mais combien ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?  
Brusquement, l'image d'une personne à laquelle elle tenait beaucoup surgit devant ses yeux.

- Emy... Tu comptes aussi t'en prendre à Emy ! Et tu as commencé à le faire... C'est pour ça qu'elle se comporte étrangement et qu'elle...

Elle blêmit.

- Tu oserais donc lui faire du mal...?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait pour partir en courant ? Partir trouver un enseignant à qui elle pourrait tout raconter et ainsi faire cesser ce cauchemar ? Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne voulait pas partir... Elle ne le pouvait même pas.

- Emy ? Tu plaisantes j'espère, ricana Ewan. Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire : Emy est comme nous. Emy... est-l'une-des-nôtres, annonça-t-il tout tranquillement en sachant pertinemment comment Hermione allait interpréter cette énième révélation.

Et en effet, Hermione fut littéralement sous le choc. Emy ? _La_ Emy qu'elle connaissait si bien ? L'une des leurs ? Une personne qui pourrait se prêter à des actes si mauvais, si...? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il lui racontait décidément n'importe quoi !

- Je ne te crois pas, bredouilla-t-elle. Jamais Emy ne ferait de mal à une mouche. Alors aller l'imaginer...  
- Imagine-la un peu faire ce que tu veux, haussa les épaules Ewan. Je ne t'ai pas parlé de ses agissements, mais seulement de sa nature profonde. Emy, contrairement à vous tous, n'est pas une sorcière mais une magicienne.  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?, rétorqua Hermione en serrant les poings. Sorcière, magicienne - quelle différence ? De toute façon, elle est très bien ici ! Elle y est heureuse, elle y a des amis, elle y reçoit un enseignement...  
- ... qui sera de plus en plus éloigné de ce qu'elle est et vivra plus tard dans un monde hostile où elle ne ressentira que mal-être et mélancolie, auxquels chaque être féérique demeurant sur Terre est condamné, acheva sombrement Ewan.

Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas le croire. Croire déjà le reste était du domaine du « presqu'impossible », mais là, se convaincre qu'Emy n'aurait pas sa place auprès d'eux dans un futur proche était tout bonnement aberrant !

- Si ça peut te faire changer d'avis sur le fait qu'elle n'a rien à faire ici, déclara alors Ewan, je n'ai qu'à te citer l'agression dont elle a été victime samedi soir.  
- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis, encore ? C'est toi qui a été visé et blessé, pas elle !  
- Blessé oui. Visé non. Je me suis pris le sort, mais ce n'était pas à moi qu'il était destiné.  
- Quoi...?

Hermione se sentit soudain mal.

- Je te dis, répéta Ewan -qui savait pourtant que c'était parfaitement inutile-, qu'une personne dans ce château sait qui est véritablement Emy et qu'il n'en veut pas. Cette personne a donc trouvé tout naturel d'essayer de la supprimer durant notre petite virée de mauvais goût dans la Forêt Interdite. Manque de chance pour cette personne, c'est moi qui accompagnait alors Emy et ai donc pu la protéger – en échange de quoi, je me souviendrai longtemps des soins de madame Pomfresh, grimaça-t-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine, là où le sort l'avait touché.  
- C'est... C'est incroyable, balbutia Hermione qui se tourna vers Adel. Adel !, l'appela-t-elle. Dis quelque chose ! Tout ça n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas vrai !  
- Ah ça ! C'est clair que de se retrouver ici à parler de trucs pareils, c'est pas possible, en effet !, bouillonnait le serdaigle.

Hermione était trop troublée par les propos d'Ewan pour avoir remarqué l'étrange ton employé par Adel, qui ne semblait non-pas mettre en doute les paroles du serpentard, mais plutôt le fait de parler de ce genre de choses en ces lieux.

- Mais ne va pas t'imaginer qu'Emy est une tueuse en puissance surtout, ajouta Ewan avec malice. Elle n'est même pas au courant.  
- De quoi ?, se perdit Hermione. Que c'est elle qui était visée ?  
- Non, ça elle le sait - et c'est d'ailleurs l'une de raisons pour lesquelles elle est tourmentée en ce moment. Non, ce qu'elle ignore, c'est son pouvoir féérique.  
- Hein ?  
- Hermione Granger, expliqua Ewan avec une certaine condescendance, tu ne savais même pas toi, qu'il existe d'autres pouvoirs magiques que la sorcellerie. Emy étant née de parents Moldus, comment voudrais-tu qu'elle ait pu apprendre une chose pareille ?  
- Toi, tu le sais bien ! Et d'autres personnes dans ce château aussi, fit-elle observer. Donc s'ils le savent, pourquoi ne lui en auraient-ils pas parlé ?  
- Mmoui, admit Ewan, la mine songeuse. Il est vrai que Dumbledore aurait pu lui expliquer deux ou trois choses... Raaah ! Mais bien sûr qu'il le sait !, s'agaça-t-il en voyant la mine d'Hermione, soudain incrédule. Si lui ne le savait pas, qui le saurait ? Mais évidemment, il ne lui en a pas parlé.  
- Pourquoi ? Emy est une personne raisonnable et intelligente, la défendit loyalement Hermione. Elle aurait compris, si certaines précautions étaient à prendre. Ça ne fait aucun doute !

Ewan sourit... sincèrement cette fois-ci.

- Je suis heureux de voir qu'Emy a quelqu'un ici sur qui compter.  
- Bien sûr qu'il y a des personnes ici sur qui elle peut compter !, s'indigna Hermione. Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois venue te voir, en sachant que tu pouvais me transformer en raton laveur en un claquement de doigt si tu le souhaitais, si je n'étais pas son amie ?  
- « _En raton laveur_ » ?, imagina Ewan en observant Hermione. Pourquoi pas, plaisanta-t-il. Non, je ne pense pas te destiner à un tel sort... toi.

Son rictus et sa fin de phrase ne laissaient rien présager de bon. Mais Hermione resta ferme.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui a pas parlé ?  
- Pas pour les raisons que tu pourrais imaginer, en tout cas, la taquina-t-il.  
- Pourquoi alors ?  
- Parce qu'en lui parlant de son pouvoir, il aurait été obligé de lui parler d'autres choses dont il ne tient pas à ce qu'elle soit au courant - et je ne fais pas forcément allusion au passé glorieux de ce château qu'il a malgré tout décidé de protéger, souligna Ewan. Non, je parle de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment-même et des doutes qu'il nourrit sur moi. Pourquoi aller accabler une jeune fille qui n'aspire qu'à être heureuse et tranquille lorsque ce n'est pas la peine ?  
- Dumbledore sait donc qui tu es ?

Ewan fit la moue.

- Hum... Ça, je ne sais pas. Mais d'où je viens et pourquoi je suis là, ça, j'en suis certain – surtout avec ce qui s'est passé dernièrement.  
- Tout ce que tu m'as raconté... Ta présence ici est hostile au bien-être du château, déclara Hermione. Pourquoi n'agit-il pas contre toi ? Pourquoi joue-t-il la carte du silence ?

Elle ne comprenait pas qu'un sorcier comme Dumbledore, doté de telles facultés, n'ait pas déjà arrêté un garçon comme Lynch.

- « _Pourquoi _» ?, ria Ewan. Mais quelle sotte tu peux faire malgré ton intelligence, Hermione Granger. Mais parce qu'il...

À cet instant, pour la première fois, Adel marqua un signe d'impatience et se racla bruyamment la gorge en resserrant un peu plus ses bras contre sa poitrine. Ewan lui accorda alors un bref regard, soupira et poursuivit – au grand agacement du serdaigle.

- Bref ! Sans doute parce qu'il sait que je ne suis pas seul à agir et qu'il voudrait tous nous attraper en même temps. Et puis, connaissant un tant soit peu ce vieux sorcier, il a dû échafauder quelques scénario qui font qu'intervenir maintenant n'aurait aucun sens.  
- Et quand compterait-il intervenir à ton avis ?, demanda brutalement Hermione.  
- Au dernier moment, ne se priva pas de dévoiler Ewan. Lorsque j'irai récupérer le Joyau qui nous appartient.  
- Tu veux...?

Là, Hermione eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour tout assimiler, mais surtout réaliser. Après tout ce qu'Ewan lui avait dit, arracher à Poudlard ce joyau équivalait à... à... Non, elle n'osa même pas aller au bout de ses pensées tant celles-ci devenaient épouvantables.

* * *

Très bien ! Sa décision était enfin prise, la discussion était allée assez loin. Avec l'aide d'Adel ça serait certainement possible : il fallait qu'elle mène ce garçon jusqu'à Dumbledore et qu'il lui répète tout ce qu'il venait d'avouer. C'était trop dangereux de le laisser libre. Jamais elle n'avait encore remarqué le moindre professeur, fantôme, elfe ou quoi que ce soit surveiller une seule fois Lynch. Et ça, c'était une grosse erreur. À elle de faire son devoir.

- Je suis désolée Ewan, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire.

Le garçon afficha un intérêt poli.

- Affabulateur ou inconscient, je crois malheureusement tout ce que tu viens de me dire et tu comprendras alors que je ne peux pas te laisser faire ce que tu veux.

Vive comme l'éclair, Hermione dégaina sa baguette magique qu'elle pointa vers le serpentard.

- Oh ! Quelle rapidité !, apprécia Ewan, qui n'avait pas bougé. Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien. Et dans la mesure où tu es douée pour tout ce que tu entreprends, je pense que tu feras une grande sorcière.  
- Merci du compliment, répliqua sombrement Hermione, mais ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Tu vas me suivre maintenant.  
- Et pour aller où, je te prie ?  
- Je te mène jusqu'au directeur – au pire, jusqu'à ma directrice de maison si je ne le trouve pas.  
- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est souvent absent ces temps-ci, commenta Ewan, songeur. Mais dis-moi, Hermione Granger, poursuivit-il toujours aussi dégagé, si je n'ai pas envie de te suivre, tu fais quoi ?

Hermione ne fut que pour moitié surprise par cette question provocatrice - de même qu'elle se doutait qu'emmener une personne comme Lynch docilement relevait de l'utopie.  
Ceci-dit,

- « _Ce que je fais_ » ?, répéta-t-elle assurée. Je te saucissonne et te bâillonne avant de te faire léviter devant moi jusqu'à la salle des professeurs !  
- Hum... Ce n'est guère élégant comme posture ça, constata Ewan, qui ne paraissait pas emballé par l'idée.  
- Effectivement. Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à marcher devant moi en prenant soin de ne pas faire d'absurdes tentatives pour te sauver.  
- Et si je ne veux toujours pas te suivre ?

Il avait l'air de profondément s'amuser à l'agacer et elle, forcément, commençait furieusement à en avoir marre.

- Bon, maintenant ça suffit !, trancha-t-elle, faisant jaillir quelques étincelles rouges de sa baguette. On y va et puis c'est tout ! Avance !, ordonna-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers le couloir qu'ils devraient emprunter pour aller là où elle le souhaitait.

Mais Ewan ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Son sourire amusé avait disparu et il fixait maintenant Hermione avec un air mystérieux.

- Lynch !, ne se laissa pas intimider Hermione. Ne me force pas à...  
- Hermione, intervint enfin d'une voix lourde Adel, qui continuait de fixer Ewan. Baisse ta baguette, s'il te plaît.

Hermione l'aurait certainement écouté, persuadée qu'à lui seul il pouvait rivaliser avec Lynch, mais le seul fait qu'il n'ait pas encore sorti sa propre baguette la fit hésiter. Ewan était un garçon intelligent et dans la mesure où il aurait fallu qu'il soit subitement devenu suicidaire pour lui avoir fait toutes ces révélations sans penser pouvoir s'en sortir, il fallait à tout prix qu'Adel et elle restent les plus vigilants possible. En outre, un soupçon d'orgueil la fit réagir autrement.

- Je sais que tu pourrais t'en occuper tout seul, Adel, dit-elle confiante, mais tu sais, dans ce genre de situation –surtout vu le phénomène qu'on a en face de nous– on ne sera probablement pas trop de deux pour...  
- Tu ne comprends pas, soupira alors le serdaigle.

Et là, stupéfaite, Hermione vit la main d'Adel se tendre lentement devant elle, au-dessus de la main qui tenait fermement sa baguette et d'un unique mouvement de doigt, l'obliger à se baisser. Elle n'en revenait pas. Sans baguette... et avec une telle force. Elle avait certes été surprise, mais elle sut de suite que même préparée à ce geste, elle n'aurait jamais pu lutter contre. Que cherchait Adel en agissant de la sorte ? Aucun des deux n'avait plus de baguette à lui opposer et Lynch risquait fort d'en profiter pour fuir – et dans ce cas-là, que pourraient-ils faire ?  
...parce qu'aller rapporter tout ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas suffisant pour assurer la sauvegarde du château, il fallait également l'arrêter !  
Mais...

- Je suis désolé Hermione, termina Adel en tournant lentement vers elle un visage impassible. Mais même si tu n'as aucune chance de l'atteindre, je ne peux te permettre de pointer ta baguette sur lui...


	19. Le dernier

**Note :** Hello ^^ ! Et voici la suite. Donc bonne lecture et bon week-end !

* * *

Hermione ne comprit pas de suite le sens de ces paroles. Elle resta d'abord interdite, fixant Adel avec incrédulité. Mais au fil des secondes, les mots forcèrent les barrières de son esprit.  
« _Je suis désolé..._ », « _je ne peux te permettre de pointer ta baguette sur lui..._ », « _aucune chance de l'atteindre..._ ».  
Quoi ? Comment ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il voulait qu'elle laisse Lynch tranquille, c'est ça ? Et ce, parce que... parce que... Non, elle avait mal entendu, mal compris, ou quelque chose dans ce ton-là, quelque chose comme... comme...  
Mais non. Hermione observait toujours Adel et à son expression -ainsi qu'à la posture sûre et sereine de Lynch qui les regardait tous les deux dans le plus grand silence-, il n'y avait malheureusement qu'une réponse possible : elle avait bel et bien interprété sa demande et sa remarque.

Son regard passa alors d'Adel à Ewan, d'Ewan à Adel. Hermione eut l'impression qu'un poids invisible venait de lui tomber dessus. Elle se sentit soudain terriblement seule, abandonnée, désarmée. Elle baissa la tête, attristée, incapable de réagir - avec cette impression qu'elle avait perdu tous ses repères et n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Et là, tout à coup, une pensée, telle une gifle salvatrice, la secoua enfin.  
Quelle idiote ! Elle avait tout d'abord songé à Flint. Elle s'était immédiatement focalisée sur un garçon de septième année de Serpentard. Mais après tout, n'importe qui pouvait jouer un rôle pour dissimuler la vérité ! Elle se recula d'un pas et regarda celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme un bon camarade, hostile à tout ce qui concernait Lynch, ébranlée, déçue, en colère.

- Adel, dit Hermione en tentant de maîtriser cette cascade d'émotions qui l'avait violemment envahie. Ne me dis pas que tu es avec lui ? Ne me dis pas que tu es _comme lui_ ?, hurla-t-elle finalement en pointant Ewan du doigt.

C'était tout un monde de confiance et de bonne humeur qui s'écroulait subitement sous ses pieds. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner.

- Adel !

Le visage impassible du serdaigle se mua alors en sourire désabusé.

- Hum... Si ça peut un tant soit peu te consoler, Hermione, sache que je me suis toujours comporté le plus naturellement avec toi et n'ai jamais eu à masquer de ressenti quelconque, parce que tu es une personne que, malgré ta nature, j'ai appris à apprécier.

Hermione secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées, réfractaire à ce qu'il lui racontait. Mais Adel continua.

- Tu sais donc comment je suis. Alors comprends bien une chose maintenant - une chose importante : celui ici qui a eu le plus à jouer la comédie, ce n'est pas moi... c'est lui, dit-il en se tournant vers Ewan.  
- Non..., souffla Hermione en les considérant gravement tous les deux.  
- Hermione, dit Adel doucement en se rapprochant d'elle, écoute-moi s'il te plaît. Écoute-moi !

Oui, elle l'écoutait. Mais alors qu'il avait essayé de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, elle s'était instinctivement dégagée et reculée d'encore un pas. Adel soupira.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis comme lui. C'est lui qui serait plutôt comme moi. Tu comprends ?, persista-t-il. De nature, il n'est pas le garçon distant, froid et dédaigneux dont il se donne l'air. Mais c'était nécessaire...  
- Bien sûr ! Pour mener à bien vos projets, c'est ça ?, réagit Hermione avec virulence. Non contents de nous avoir tous dupés, d'avoir tué des élèves, vous voulez maintenant faire la ruine de ce château !  
- Ne commets pas l'erreur de considérer ceux qui ont disparu comme de simples élèves, Hermione, indiqua Adel d'un ton moins cajoleur. Car comme nous, ils n'en avaient que l'apparence. Quant à « _votre châteaux_ », dit-il avec la même amertume qu'Ewan, il possède un pouvoir qui n'a jamais été le sien et qu'il faut que nous récupérions.  
- Pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi ?, s'obstina Hermione qui sentait ses yeux s'emplir peu à peu de larmes de rage. Pour vous venger ? Pour montrer qu'au final, c'est le royaume d'Idhren qui aura vaincu ? Ne pouvez-vous donc pas laisser le passé là où il est et considérer les choses comme elles le sont aujourd'hui ? Nos peuples ne sont plus en guerre et avec des sorciers comme Dumbledore, c'est la paix qui règne, plus les complots !

Hermione tourna brusquement la tête et se figea face à Ewan. Pendant qu'elle avait parlé, il s'était rapproché d'eux. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu craindre, il la regardait à cet instant de manière presque admirative.

- Ah, Hermione..., soupira-t-il nostalgique. Comme j'aurais aimé que notre roi ait un conseiller aussi sage et intelligent que toi... Cela nous aurait épargné aujourd'hui tant de tracas. Ceci-dit, poursuivit-il moins rêveur, détrompe-toi. Contrairement aux sorciers, nous autres ne sommes pas de nature orgueilleuse. Ainsi, si nous avons eu besoin de venir jusqu'ici pour récupérer le joyau, ce n'est pas pour une vulgaire histoire d'avoir le dernier mot.  
- C'est pour quoi alors ?

Seulement...

- Pardonne-moi, s'excusa Ewan, mais dans la mesure où tu n'accepteras jamais la situation, mieux vaut que l'on en reste là.

Il jeta alors un imperceptible coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione que seul Adel remarqua.

- De plus, ajouta-t-il devant l'expression indignée d'Hermione, je pense que tu en as suffisamment entendu pour satisfaire momentanément ta soif de savoir - t'en dire davantage ne serait que perte de temps. Dans tout ce que je t'ai dit, retiens simplement que je n'ai fait aucun mal à Emy et ne lui en ferai jamais. C'est tout.  
- Pardon ?  
- Ah oui ! Au fait..., conclut Ewan, espiègle, ignorant l'énervement d'Hermione et plongeant ses grands yeux dorés dans ceux de la jeune fille. Méfie-toi de Peeves...

Et avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, une main se posa rapidement mais délicatement sur son front et une voix murmura :

_« J'en appelle à toi, Eau qui donne la vision,  
Inspire la raison et efface la conception.  
Onde bénéfique, viens ici  
Et de par ton pouvoir, chasse ces mots de son esprit »._

Lorsque la main se retira, le regard d'Hermione était devenu flou, perdu dans le vide. Elle demeurait droite, mais son corps tout entier s'était décontracté et un sourire béat vint étirer lentement ses lèvres. Elle semblait plongée dans une rêverie éveillée.

- Hé ben !, râla Adel en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant. T'en as mis du temps ! Encore un peu et il fallait que ce soit moi qui m'en occupe !  
- Et alors, tu sais le faire, non ?, rétorqua Roger.  
- Peut-être, mais le spécialiste en la matière, c'est toi, pas moi.  
- Pour sûr, glissa Roger avec malice, ta spécialité serait plutôt le combat rapproché.  
- Hein ?  
- C'est bon. Ça va vous deux, les coupa patiemment Ewan. Retournez en cours... et sans dispute, demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire éloquent.  
- Comme tu voudras, s'exécutèrent les deux autres. Mais, euh...  
- Quoi ?, se retourna Ewan qui s'en allait déjà vers les serres du parc.  
- Désolé mais... pour _elle_, fit Adel en pointant du pouce Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?  
- Comment ça : « _qu'est-ce qu'on en fait_ » ?, se vexa Roger. Tu as peur que je m'y sois mal pris ? Je te signale que nous n'en avons plus rien à craindre, maintenant.

Adel soupira. Il prit alors sur lui d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée sans s'énerver.

- Elle va rester comme ça pendant cinq minutes, non ? Si on s'en va et que quelqu'un arrive avant qu'elle ne sorte du brouillard...  
- Ça ira, affirma Ewan. Aucun sort ne peut briser celui d'Idhar. Mais si ça te rassure, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle se réveille dès que nous aurons disparu de son champ de vision.  
- Toi, sourit Adel en regardant Ewan de deux yeux pétillants proches de l'adoration. C'est pour toutes ces petites attentions que je t'aime.  
- Hé !, manqua de s'étouffer Roger. Ça ne va pas de dire des choses pareilles ?

Mais...

- Laisse, tempéra Ewan. Depuis le temps, j'y suis habitué.

* * *

Ainsi, comme l'avait proposé Ewan, à peine les trois silhouettes eurent-elles disparu qu'Hermione revint à elle. Sitôt ses esprits retrouvés, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait à cet endroit. Elle se souvenait très bien être partie de la bibliothèque pour aller récupérer un livre dans sa salle commune, mais le fait est que le couloir où elle se trouvait à cet instant n'était pas sur l'itinéraire qu'elle empruntait d'ordinaire pour se rendre à sa tour depuis la bibliothèque.  
Lui revinrent brusquement « en mémoire » les évènements : en chemin, elle avait rencontré Peeves qui s'était mis à la pourchasser en essayant de lui coller du chewing-gum dans ses cheveux déjà suffisamment broussailleux – ce qui l'avait obligée à prendre une autre route.

C'est donc tout naturellement convaincue par la véracité de ces faits qu'Hermione se hâta d'aller chercher son livre –dont elle se rendit compte immédiatement qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin– et retourna à la bibliothèque où ses amis commençaient à s'inquiéter du temps qu'elle mettait pour faire un simple aller-retour jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à discuter tous les quatre de tout ce que Peeves mériterait de subir pour expier ses mauvais tours.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et rien ne vint interpeller qui que ce soit par rapport au comportement d'Hermione. La jeune fille était restée égale à elle-même, si ce n'est qu'elle n'avait plus le désir farouche d'aller voir Ewan pour lui demander des explications.

Avec le temps, Emy avait également retrouvé le sourire, même si elle demeurait encore un peu secrète et parfois renfermée sur elle-même – ce que les autres interprétaient comme un compréhensible « après coup » de l'agression. Pourtant, si Emy n'avait pas encore pleinement retrouvé sa bonne humeur, les raisons étaient loin d'être liées à un quelconque choc. En réalité, elle était déçue de ne toujours pas avoir pu s'entretenir avec Ewan. Voilà plusieurs jours que le garçon se faisait rare, quasiment invisible ; qu'elle ne le voyait qu'en coup de vent – et souvent ne faisait même que l'entrapercevoir au loin. Et pour couronner le tout, voilà qu'il lui avait fait parvenir par hibou, quelques jours plus tôt, un message lui expliquant qu'il ne serait pas disponible durant un certain temps pour leurs séances de projet commun. Face à cela, Emy s'était d'abord demandée ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à faire de si important le soir, après les cours, puis son imagination travaillant, elle avait fini par songer que cette absence pouvait tout aussi bien être un moyen pour l'éviter et ainsi, ne pas avoir à lui parler.

Maigre consolation dans tout cela : il ne pourrait pas la fuir éternellement. Et (encore plus) maigre distraction : le bal était imminent. De plus, l'excitation dans laquelle la grande majorité des élèves du château étaient tombés l'avait préservée des quelques remarques désobligeantes sur ses amitiés douteuses auxquelles elle avait encore eu droit jusque là, malgré la présence de Ron et Harry qui jouaient toujours volontiers leur rôle de protecteurs.

- Oh la la !, pouvait-on entendre à tout bout de champ, quelque soit l'endroit où l'on se trouvait. Qu'est-ce que je me languiiis !  
- Moi aussi ! Regarde un peu ce que je vais porter...  
- Non mais franchement !, grogna Ron après avoir croisé un groupe de filles surexcitées, alors qu'il descendait un escalier qui devait les mener, lui et ses trois amis, à leur redouté cours de Potions. C'est ça les filles ! Et ça piaille, et ça piaille ! Ridicule !

Hermione et Emy se regardèrent interloquées, se sentant relativement concernées par la remarque, tandis que Harry tira un coup de coude discret dans les côtes de Ron pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se prendre quelques remarques bien placées s'il continuait à bougonner ainsi. Et effectivement...

- Forcément !, lança Hermione le nez en l'air en le doublant dangereusement en plein virage sans même le regarder. Certainement que si tu t'étais trouvé quelqu'un pour aller danser, tu serais moins grognon !  
- J'te l'avais dit, chuchota inutilement Harry au creux de l'oreille de son ami – ami qui ne se laissa pas faire pour autant.  
- D'abord, mademoiselle Hermione, sache que si j'ai envie d'avoir une cavalière, je ne mettrai pas cinq minutes pour en trouver une ! Ensuite, ça n'a strictement aucun rapport. As-tu simplement vu un seul garçon dans l'école, toutes maisons confondues, se mettre à glousser stupidement dès qu'il croise une fille qui lui plait ou à hurler tel un hystérique quand il parle du costume qu'il portera, hein ? Alors, j'attends !  
- Moi aussi je vous attends, monsieur Weasley. Et je dirais même : je vous entends parfaitement. À tel point que le boucan que vous faites coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor, annonça de sa voix doucereuse le Maître des Potions.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Ron était arrivé dans le couloir des cachots et s'était retrouvé à quelques mètres du groupe de Serpentard qui partageait leur cours, ainsi que de leur directeur qui ne manqua pas de se faire un petit plaisir en punissant partialement –comme il en avait l'habitude– la maison Gryffondor.

Quelques ricanements parvinrent aussitôt des serpentards -qui bien évidemment, ne se firent pas reprendre par leur directeur- quand ils virent la tête de Ron passer du déconfit au rougeoyant. Rogue, qui se tenait alors au niveau de l'encadrement de la porte, demanda ensuite aux deux groupes de rentrer dans le cachot toujours aussi peu accueillant. Il regarda défiler devant lui ses élèves, leur jetant à tour de rôle un regard plus ou moins inquiétant. Mais lorsque ce fut au tour d'Emy d'entrer, Rogue profita de sa proximité pour sonder rapidement ses pensées. Cela ne prit pas plus de deux secondes pour qu'il ait confirmation, sans qu'Emy n'ait vraiment compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, que la jeune fille n'envisageait rien de contradictoire avec la bonne marche de l'établissement... du moins, pour le moment.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, c'est toute la classe de Gryffondor qui fut profondément soulagée de pouvoir quitter ces lieux empestant la dernière potion que leur professeur leur avait fait concocter.

- Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès !, râla à nouveau Ron en reniflant sa robe. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce truc ?  
- Je te signale, le reprit Hermione, que si tu avais convenablement préparé ta potion, elle aurait senti le muguet et non l'ammoniaque. Que ce soit celle d'Emy ou la mienne... et presque celle de Harry, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard éloquent que lui lança ce dernier, elles sentaient toutes les trois bon.  
- Oui !, railla Ron. Mais c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que les filles ne sont pas comme les garçons, hein ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être puéril quand tu t'y mets, lâcha Hermione avec dédain, avant d'accélérer le pas pour s'éloigner de lui.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand :

- Ron, c'est typique des filles ce genre de comportement, lui dit gentiment Emy en revenant sur les raisons de leur accrochage. Tu sais bien que les bals et autres évènements inhabituels de la sorte -qui leur permettent de mettre en avant leur coquetterie et leurs sentiments- les font toujours davantage réagir que les garçons. C'est humain – faut pas nous en vouloir. Et puis, entre nous, ça change de la routine, non ?, fit-elle en même temps qu'un joli sourire - comme elle n'en avait plus montré depuis longtemps.

...même s'il disparut rapidement.

- Oui, mais toi au moins, tu le reconnais, Emy !, dit Ron qui s'était arrêté là où ça l'intéressait. Tu n'es pas comme une certaine personne –que je ne nommerai pas– qui refuse d'admettre aussi facilement les faits tels qu'ils sont !  
- Arrête, lui dit Harry en lui redonnant un coup de coude. Tu vas te prendre un sortilège de Folloreille dans la tête.

Ron grogna mais préféra suivre le conseil avant qu'Hermione ne passe à l'acte.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils montèrent une dernière volée de marches et atteignirent le hall d'entrée. Sur leur droite, la Grande Salle était ouverte, mais personne ne s'y trouvait encore. Il restait une heure de cours avant que le déjeuner ne soit servi.

- Hum..., renifla néanmoins Ron avec gourmandise. Ça sent bon ! Je me languis de savoir ce qu'on va manger.  
- Dis plutôt que tu te languis de manger tout court, plaisanta Harry.

Ron rigola de bonne grâce avant que son visage ne se fige soudain en songeant à son prochain cours.

- Oh mon dieu, je vous en supplie !, pria-t-il en sortant du château par les grandes portes qui donnaient accès à l'immense parc. Faites que Hagrid ne nous sorte pas un nouveau machin-bidule-chose qui coupe l'appétit...

Il faut bien avouer que les séances de Soins aux Créatures Magiques n'étaient pas faites pour mettre particulièrement en appétit les élèves qui, pendant une heure, se retrouvaient trop souvent en compagnie de bestioles répugnantes ou tellement horribles qu'elles leur en causaient parfois des cauchemars !

Fort heureusement, ce jour-là Hagrid avait décidé de leur faire faire un récapitulatif des différentes espèces qu'ils avaient étudiées depuis le début de l'année, et ce, de manière purement théorique – ce qui en soulagea plus d'un. Certes le cours ne fut pas des plus passionnants, mais au moins, quand les élèves regagnèrent le château pour y déjeuner, leur appétit était intact. Hermione et Harry songèrent aussi que, peut-être par égard pour Emy qui en avait vu de toutes les couleurs dans la Forêt Interdite peu de temps avant, le professeur/garde chasse avait veillé à ne pas les faire aller dans ce lieu de triste mémoire trop tôt. Leur sentiment avait même été renforcé quand ils avaient vu Hagrid plus prévenant, plus attentif avec leur amie, faisant en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas à répertorier de créatures agressives.

- Wouah !, s'exclama Ron en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle le premier. Un ragoût de rognons ! Mon plat préféré ! Aller, zou ! À table, je meurs de faim !  
- Ça, c'est une surprise, dit Harry en souriant aux deux filles.

Mais à peine furent-ils installés, entourés de conversations bruyantes, enjouées... et portant inlassablement sur le même sujet, qu'à nouveau, lui faisant bondir le cœur dans sa poitrine, une petite fée apparut devant Emy.  
Celle-ci était légèrement différente de la première. Toujours de morphologie féminine, toujours bleutée, ses traits étaient cependant sensiblement plus sérieux - même si elle afficha un joli sourire révérencieux au moment où elle tendit un petit rouleau de parchemin soigneusement cacheté à Emy.

Le problème, c'est que si la première fois, l'attention des autres élèves fut totalement accaparée par la ravissante créature, cette fois-ci, certains d'entre eux s'intéressèrent à l'objet de cette fascinante visite.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Emy ?, demanda avec curiosité Parvati, qui s'était redressée dans l'espoir de distinguer depuis sa place ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin.  
- Oui, c'est vrai ça, dit une élève de quatrième année, une place plus loin. Qui t'écrit en t'envoyant d'aussi adorables petites fées ?  
- Elle est vraiment jolie, s'extasia à nouveau Katie, assise juste en face d'Emy, regardant rêveuse les ailes étincelantes de la fée battre doucement pour rester à hauteur de la jeune fille. J'ignorais qu'il y en avait de semblables dans le château. Peut-être aurons-nous la chance d'en voir une troisième bientôt. Il y en aura peut-être même au bal, demain soir !, dit-elle, toute excitée à cette pensée.  
- « _Une troisième_ » ?, dirent en chœur Ron et Harry en regardant leur camarade avec des yeux ronds. Pourquoi une troisième ? Vous en avez déjà vue avant ?

Katie leur expliqua alors brièvement ce qu'il en était. Et c'est là qu'Emy et Hermione se rappelèrent que leurs deux amis étaient absents lorsque la première était venue les trouver et qu'elles avaient même fait de leur mieux pour qu'ils n'en sachent rien afin de ne pas avoir à leur parler du rendez-vous qu'Ewan avait alors donné à Emy. Mais là...

- Hermione ! Emy !, les interpella Harry, sourcils froncés, bras croisés. De quoi parle Katie ? Quand est-ce que Emy a...? Emy ? Où tu vas ? Hé ! J'te parle !

Mais Emy n'avait pas prêté un seul instant attention à Harry. Entre le comportement des uns et les interrogations des autres, elle ne prit pas le risque d'ouvrir le mot devant tout le monde. Un simple signe de tête à Hermione suffit et elle se leva pour aller lire le petit rouleau de parchemin, seule, dans un recoin du hall d'entrée.  
La voyant s'en aller et connaissant le contenu du message, la fée ne s'attarda pas et c'est dans un soupir général qu'elle disparut soudain.  
Quant à Hermione, elle eut vite fait de calmer l'impatience de ses deux amis en leur expliquant de manière certes contestable quand on connaissait la vérité, mais qui restait très plausible quand on ne la connaissait pas, ce qu'il s'était passé la fois d'avant. Elle ne mentit pas sur l'identité de l'expéditeur du mot, mais arrangea les choses à sa sauce de manière à ce que le tout soit crédible. Ainsi, quand Ron et Harry virent Emy un peu plus tard, après le repas -car celle-ci n'était pas revenue à table, de peur qu'on la harcèle de questions- ils se contèrent de lui faire un grand sourire signifiant qu'ils étaient au courant, mais ne dire rien par respect pour sa vie privée. Emy fut d'ailleurs surprise de voir que ni Harry, ni Ron (pourtant soupe au lait) ne lui en voulaient de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence.

- Ben, en fait, avoua Hermione, j'ai légèrement modifier les choses. Donc, tu vois...  
- Tout à fait, la remercia Emy avec un immense soulagement.

Elles n'avaient eu le temps d'échanger que ces mots quand Ron et Harry s'intéressèrent à leur discussion.

- Bien !, dit aussitôt Hermione, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur le sujet. En avant pour une heure de Métamorphose !  
- Génial..., se lamenta Emy en louchant.  
- Allez !, l'encouragea Harry. Fais de ton mieux et puis, advienne que pourra, non ?  
- Ah ça ! Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire d'autre, de toute façon...

Durant son cours, le professeur McGonagall -à l'instar de son confrère, Maître des Potions- n'avait pu se retenir de regarder de manière particulière Emy, se demandant si cette jeune fille était vraiment ce que Flitwick prétendait – et Dumbledore approuvait. Fort heureusement, Emy, qui remarqua ce fait, n'en fut pas pour autant troublée. Avec le niveau en Métamorphose qu'elle avait, elle ne trouva pas extraordinaire que son professeur la regarde comme une extraterrestre. Après tout, des cancres comme elle dans sa matière, elle n'en avait probablement que très peu croisés.

Toutefois, malgré l'intérêt tout particulier que McGonagall accorda à son élève, celle-ci parvint à échanger en toute discrétion avec Hermione. Les deux filles n'avaient, en outre, rien eu à craindre du côté de Ron et Harry en matière d'espionnage, dans la mesure où ils avaient eu fort à faire ce jour-là avec les souris qu'ils devaient transformer en pantoufles et qui refusaient obstinément de rester dans leur boite.

- Alors ?, chuchota précipitamment Hermione sans avoir besoin de préciser le fond de sa pensée.  
- Hé bien..., hésita Emy. Il est très occupé en ce moment, entre les ASPIC et tout le reste. Du coup, il me demande si on peut se voir demain pour... discuter. Certainement pour essayer de s'organiser par rapport au dossier..., grimaça-t-elle gênée en détournant rapidement son regard vers ses souris, sentant ses joues brusquement s'échauffer.

Entre le sentiment de culpabilité éprouvé à ne pas dire la vérité à son amie et au souvenir de tout ce qui s'était mis à tournoyer aussi fort dans sa tête que dans son ventre à la lecture du message, à cet instant, Emy aurait bien été incapable d'afficher un visage rayonnant et serein.

- Ah ?, fit simplement Hermione d'un ton neutre en l'observant attentivement. Je vois.

Même si en fait, elle aurait bien aimé en savoir davantage – se doutant qu'un simple rendez-vous pour s'organiser sur un dossier scolaire ne prêtait pas à une telle réaction émotionnelle. Mais au moment où elle allait questionner Emy, une autre pensée fit brusquement irruption dans l'esprit d'Hermione et la dirigea tout naturellement vers autre chose – lui faisant oublier instantanément ce qu'elle voulait faire en même temps que sa perplexité.

- Tiens, regarde-les toutes les deux, dit Ron avec agacement à Harry en faisant un signe de tête vers les deux filles, alors qu'il venait encore de laisser échapper une souris. Et ça papote, et ça papote. Contaminées elles aussi – comme les autres. J'te jure !  
- Weasley !, aboya soudain McGonagall, faisant sursauter la moitié de la classe. Pas de bavardages pendant mon cours ! Occupez-vous plutôt de vos souris avant qu'elles ne partent nicher dans tous les recoins de cette salle, voulez-vous !

Sur quoi, McGonagall, soupirant de désespoir, alla aider Neuville qui venait malencontreusement de transformer l'une de ses souris en un bloc de gruyère.

- Non mais tu le crois, ça !, râla doucement Ron. C'est elles qui parlent et c'est moi qui morfle !  
- Chut !, fit Harry. Sinon, tu vas encore y avoir droit.

* * *

_« Pardonne-moi d'avoir été absent ces derniers temps. Si tu le peux, et le souhaite toujours, accepterais-tu que l'on se rencontre pour parler demain soir ? Je sais que ce n'est pas une soirée ordinaire pour les élèves du château, mais l'occupation qu'engendreront les préparatifs du bal nous permettra justement d'être plus tranquilles. Si ça t'est possible, rejoins-moi dans le parc, derrière les serres, à six heure - je t'y attendrai._

_Ewan. »_

Elle avait lu et relu tant de fois ces mots, qu'Emy les connaissait à présent par cœur.

Ainsi, la tête ailleurs, un peu dans les nuages, elle n'avait pas été attristée de voir ses tentatives de métamorphose toutes échouer. Plus tard, elle ne s'était pas plus rendue compte de l'étrange comportement de Flitwick –dont le cours suivait celui de McGonagall– qui d'ordinaire, si intéressé par sa magie, montra cette fois-là un comportement singulier et distant, se gardant bien de l'approcher.

De ce fait, sans vague à l'âme mais plutôt dans l'attente, la soirée qui suivit s'annonça pour une fois calme et somme toute agréable dans la salle commune ronde et chaleureuse de Gryffondor. Les élèves parlaient avec animation du bal à venir ; les filles s'étaient rassemblées en petits groupes et feuilletaient les pages des magazines de mode à la recherche d'idées pour leur prochaine coiffure ; Fred et Georges avaient lancé quelques pétards mouillés du docteur Flibuste tout en entraînant dans de grands éclats de rire ceux qui écoutaient joyeusement leurs blagues. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emy, installés dans des fauteuils poussés devant la cheminée, observaient toute cette animation avec un cœur léger qui leur fit oublier, l'espace d'un petit moment, tout ce qui avait pu les tracasser ou effrayer depuis cette étrange rentrée des classes.

Mais loin de cette ambiance festive où la morosité n'avait pas sa place, quelque part dans les profondeurs sombres et humides du château, un nouveau drame se tramait...

* * *

Le même scénario sinistre eut lieu...  
En milieu de soirée, alors que Dumbledore était seul dans son bureau à réfléchir aux derniers événements survenus et aux moyens qu'il lui faudrait bientôt mettre en place, une plume de phénix apparut, faisant ouvrir un œil à Fumseck qui poussa instantanément un cri d'alerte. La plume tournoya lentement dans les airs et s'embrasa avant d'avoir touché le sol, sous le regard incrédule du vieux sorcier.

- Mon dieu, pas encore..., s'inquiéta-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil et se précipitant vers la porte de son bureau avec l'agilité d'un homme qui aurait eu trente ans de moins.

Au moment où le sorcier descendait d'un pas pressé les escaliers en colimaçon qui permettaient l'accès à son bureau, un fantôme à l'allure lugubre, maculé de tâches sombres sur ses habits, traversa le mur et se présenta, l'air affolé, devant le directeur de Poudlard.

- Baron Sanglant ?, l'interrogea Dumbledore qui ne fut pas surpris de le voir ainsi jaillir.  
- Vite professeur ! Vite !, implora-t-il. Un des élèves de ma maison est en grand danger.  
- Je vous suis !

Et tous deux, l'un flottant dans les airs, l'autre courant derrière lui, empruntèrent nombre de passages secrets et d'escaliers pour arriver au plus vite à l'endroit où...

- Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'avez-vous vu ?, questionna Dumbledore dans sa hâte.  
- Malheureusement pas grand chose, professeur, confessa le fantôme. Et cela n'est pas dû à une mauvaise vision, croyez-moi. Il y a en ces murs d'étranges personnages qui savent faire sentir leur présence sans se dévoiler. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça – ni de mon vivant, ni de ma mort.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas de suite. Il ne savait que trop bien que ceux à qui ils avaient affaire possédaient ces pouvoirs-là et en jouaient avec eux. Ainsi, repensant aux paroles qu'il avait prononcées quelques jours plus tôt, il réalisa que l'un de ses élèves était en train de jouer le rôle d'une souris traqué par des chats.

- Qui est en danger, Baron ? Et savez-vous combien _ils_ sont ?  
- Pour ça, ils sont deux, j'en suis sûr ! Je ne pourrais pas vous dire qui ils sont, mais ils sont deux. Quant au malheureux qu'ils étaient en train de poursuivre, il s'agit de... Par tous mes seigneurs !, s'exclama soudain le Baron Sanglant en s'arrêtant si précipitamment au milieu d'un couloir désert et inhospitalier que Dumbledore lui passa à travers en éprouvant une désagréable sensation glacée, lui laissant ainsi découvrir, allongé par-terre, inerte... le corps de Marcus Flint.

Ils ne dirent d'abord rien, se contentant d'approcher lentement du garçon dont Dumbledore ne ressentait déjà plus aucun souffle de vie. Le travail semblait avoir été fait rapidement et proprement. Il n'y avait aucune trace visible de lutte, aucune marque sur le corps ni alentour. Pour ainsi dire, en dehors du fait que la victime était morte, rien n'indiquait qu'elle n'était plus en vie.  
En outre, le corps avait été laissé sur place dans une posture symbolique. Ses bras et jambes écartés formaient, pour celui qui savait le remarquer...

- Un pentacle, murmura doucement Dumbledore pour lui-même en tournant lentement et méthodiquement autour de Flint, cherchant déjà des éléments qui constitueraient de nouveaux indices.

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent alors dans son dos. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit arriver Flitwick, suivi de près par McGonagall et Rogue. Le professeur d'Enchantements s'avança vers le corps allongé par-terre et retira ses lunettes, ému et désemparé. Dumbledore s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule tandis que le minuscule sorcier souffla :

- Encore un, Dumbledore. Encore un... et le dernier.  
- Je sais Filius, répondit gravement le vieux sorcier.  
- Ils auront fini par tous les avoir. Les uns après les autres. Les derniers descendants d'Inopportuns... Ceux qui avaient prêté serment d'allégeance à Poudlard et son Joyau... Il n'y en a plus un et je n'ai rien fait...  
- Vous n'avez rien pu faire, Filius. C'est très différent.  
- Mais le résultat reste le même, conclut dans un long soupir Flitwick.

Il s'écarta alors de Dumbledore et alla s'agenouiller près de Flint.

- Il avait un sale caractère et la maison de Serpentard lui convenait à merveille. Mais c'était un bon soldat. Il a vu ses compagnons disparaître les uns après les autres et savait qu'un jour, à son tour, il serait menacé. Je n'ai rien pu faire – pas même apaiser ses tourments. Quelle tragédie... Quelle monstrueuse tragédie.

McGonagall ne dit rien. La scène telle qu'elle se présentait à elle, les paroles de Flitwick, ce drame qui se déroulait la veille d'une fête attendue par toute l'école dans un château où la joie et les fous rires faisaient légion. Quel contraste. Quelle horreur. Elle, si autoritaire et sévère, sentit subitement son nez lui piquer et sa vue se troubler.  
Rogue semblait avoir du mal à réaliser que la personne allongée morte devant lui était un élève de sa maison... et un élève de plus à Poudlard qui avait perdu la vie sans qu'aucun d'eux –pas même lui malgré ses compétences– n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Tout à coup, Dumbledore fixa le couloir désert par où ses collègues étaient arrivés. Son expression avait changé du tout au tout. Attristé et fataliste quelques minutes plus tôt, il affichait désormais un air dur et décidé. Il se tourna d'abord vers McGonagall :

- Minerva ?  
- Oui, Albus, renifla-t-elle.  
- Veuillez prendre soin de ce garçon, s'il vous plaît. Avec Filius, veillez à ce qu'il soit transporté à l'infirmerie où madame Pomfresh fera le nécessaire. Filius ?

Le minuscule sorcier le regarda d'un air hébété.

- Après cela, tâchez de prévenir comme il se doit ses proches, je vous prie.

Flitwick acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête. McGonagall vint alors se placer à ses côtés et tous deux, ensemble, lancèrent un sort de Mobilicorpus après que Flitwick ait fait apparaître un drap de soie pourpre pour recouvrir le corps.

- Baron Sanglant ?, appela ensuite Dumbledore.  
- Oui, monsieur le directeur ?, répondit sobrement le fantôme.  
- Pas un mot à qui que ce soit.  
- Bien entendu, monsieur le directeur, assura-t-il avant de disparaître en traversant le mur le plus proche.

Un instant plus tard, ne restait plus que Dumbledore et Rogue, seuls au milieu du couloir d'exécution.

- Bien. Allons-y Séverus.  
- Où ça ?, interrogea Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.  
- À la salle commune de votre maison, dit le vieux sorcier d'un ton calme mais sans appel. Je pense qu'il est grand temps que je m'entretienne avec monsieur Lynch.


	20. Doutes

**Note :** Salut à tous ^^. Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Alors, bonne lecture et à bientôt ;) ...

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le temps pour Dumbledore et Rogue de faire le trajet depuis l'endroit où le corps de Marcus Flint avait été découvert, les deux professeurs se retrouvèrent devant un pan de mur de pierres sèches où était masquée l'entrée de la salle commune de la maison dont le Maître des Potions était le directeur.

- « Basilic », prononça celui-ci face aux pierres, avant qu'une porte ouvragée ne s'y dessine et leur cède le passage.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans une vaste pièce sans fenêtre, éclairée seulement par des lampes qui diffusaient une lumière tamisée verdâtre sur l'ensemble du mobilier qui l'habillait.

À l'intérieur, en cette fin de soirée, le calme prédominait. Seuls quelques élèves étaient encore présents – beaucoup étant déjà allés se coucher. Au centre de la salle, assis dans un fauteuil ostentatoirement décoré, sa cour autour de lui buvant ses paroles, Malefoy bondit brusquement en voyant apparaître ceux qui étaient à ses yeux, les deux personnages les plus importants de son école : le directeur de Poudlard, accompagné de son directeur de maison.  
En voyant Malefoy agir de la sorte, les autres s'étonnèrent puis se tournèrent dans la direction qu'il fixait, incrédule. Dans la seconde, tous l'imitèrent, se mettant au garde à vous, silencieux et passablement inquiets de voir arriver ces grands sorciers à une heure pareille, et qui plus est, en un lieu où ils n'avaient guère l'habitude de se rendre.

- Professeur Dumbledore, professeur Rogue, les salua Malefoy avec des airs de châtelain embourgeoisé. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?  
- Rien de grave, Drago, répondit aimablement Dumbledore sous le regard impénétrable de Rogue. Je souhaiterais simplement m'entretenir quelques instants avec monsieur Lynch. Saurais-tu où il se trouve, par hasard ?

Malefoy releva d'abord un sourcil, balaya la pièce puis se tourna vers ses camarades en les interrogeant du regard.

- Je l'ai vu monter tout à l'heure dans les dortoirs, professeur, rapporta alors d'une petite voix Bullstrode. Il doit certainement être dans sa chambre.  
- Parfait, la remercia le vieux sorcier. Dans ce cas, l'un d'entre vous voudrait-il bien se donner la peine d'aller le chercher et lui dire que je souhaiterais lui parler, s'il vous plaît ?

Les demandes de Dumbledore étant des ordres chez les serpentards -même si officieusement, ils auraient amplement préféré un homme comme Rogue à la direction du château plutôt qu'un farfelu épris de justice et d'amour des Moldus comme celui qui leur faisait face- ils s'exécutèrent sans mot dire.  
Malefoy claqua des doigts sans même s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier et aussitôt, Goyle se précipita dans les escaliers... d'où il revint peu de temps après accompagné d'Ewan qui ne semblait ni surpris, ni soucieux de découvrir les deux hommes qui l'attendaient patiemment au beau milieu de sa salle commune.

- Professeur Dumbledore. Professeur Rogue, salua-t-il à son tour d'une voix où ne perçait qu'une curiosité amusée. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Oh... Rien qui ne devrait te surprendre ou te gêner, sous-entendit Dumbledore en l'observant attentivement par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. J'aimerais cependant te faire part de certains faits en particulier, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, bien entendu, sourit le directeur en l'invitant à l'accompagner dans le couloir.  
- Pourquoi en verrais-je ?, demanda Ewan en lui rendant son sourire. Je vous en prie messieurs, je vous suis.

Et c'est sur ces paroles pleines de politesse mais qui marquaient pourtant le début d'un combat latent, que les deux professeurs, suivis du septième année, quittèrent la salle commune en laissant derrière eux des élèves perplexes qui restèrent un long moment à spéculer sur les motifs de cette visite improbable.

* * *

Concernant les tâches éprouvantes dont il avait chargé McGonagall et Flitwick, Dumbledore savait pertinemment qu'il aurait pu se contenter d'envoyer un message à madame Pomfresh, lui demandant de venir immédiatement les rejoindre pour s'occuper du pauvre malheureux. Mais il avait préféré faire autrement, tout simplement pour n'avoir à ses côtés, à ce moment-là, que Rogue. Dumbledore savait que lui seul pourrait éventuellement lui être utile, même s'il espérait ne pas avoir à lui demander quoi que ce soit dans les minutes à venir.

Quant au Maître des Potions, même s'il savait désormais à quoi s'en tenir concernant Ewan et quelle place il semblait occuper dans ce qui menaçait le château, il ignorait toujours ce que son directeur avait en tête. Qu'il n'ait voulu que sa présence, ça, il l'avait rapidement saisi. Mais pour le reste... À quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? À un affrontement final ? Une demande de reddition ? Avec un homme tel que lui, tout était (malheureusement) envisageable – même s'il savait qu'il était loin de privilégier la violence dans ses actes.

* * *

Les trois s'engagèrent silencieusement dans le couloir, montant ensuite les marches qui permettaient de sortir de l'obscurité des cachots et qui donnaient accès au grand hall où Dumbledore s'arrêta, se tourna vers les lourdes portes en chêne de l'entrée –fermées à cette heure-ci– sur lesquelles il pointa sa baguette magique, les faisant instantanément s'ouvrir dans un grincement strident.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller un peu marcher dans le parc ?, demanda-t-il à Ewan en faisant un geste de la main vers le lieu nommé. La lune est bientôt pleine. Grâce à sa clarté nous ne risquerons donc pas de trébucher sur une créature que notre garde chasse aurait pu laisser s'échapper par mégarde.

Le garçon se contenta de sourire.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Rogue, muet et vigilent, laissa passer son directeur puis son élève devant lui. Il leur emboita par la suite le pas, conservant une marge de quelques mètres avec eux afin de ne pas les déranger durant leur entretien, sans pour autant en être tenu à l'écart.

Dans le ciel, aucun nuage ne voilait les étoiles ou la lune. Ils avançaient dans l'air frais de la nuit, traversant la pelouse qui bordait le château, humide de la rosée nocturne.

- Ah !, constata avec satisfaction Dumbledore en regardant autour de lui. Hagrid et le professeur Flitwick ont vraiment fait du bon travail, tu ne trouves pas ? Les décorations prévues pour illuminer le bal de demain soir sont splendides !

Ewan se contenta de regarder le décor ambiant et d'acquiescer d'un simple mouvement de tête.

- Le parc est très joli, mais il n'est généralement pas suffisamment mis en valeur, poursuivit le sorcier comme s'il avait été question de leur sujet de conversation.  
- C'est un joli endroit, en effet, commenta sans enthousiasme Ewan.  
- C'est même le genre d'endroit où des choses extraordinaires peuvent se produire, confia alors Dumbledore. À ce propos, j'espère que la fête de demain sera réussie.  
- Craignez-vous donc qu'elle ne le soit pas ?, demanda sur un ton tout particulier le jeune homme.

Il savait pourquoi Dumbledore était venu le trouver à ce moment précis ; pourquoi il l'avait volontairement écarté de l'intérieur du château ; pourquoi Rogue ne faisait que les suivre sans rien dire. Et étant désormais habitué à sa manière de faire, Ewan se doutait que le vieux sorcier n'allait pas tarder à rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Hé bien..., fit mine d'hésiter Dumbledore. Je dois t'avouer que des évènements très récemment survenus me font craindre que la fête puisse être perturbée au dernier moment.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment.

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans rien dire, continuant à marcher lentement, s'éloignant du château, jusqu'à ce que...

- Je ne sais pas, dit doucement Ewan dans un léger soupir. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous aviez à me faire part de certaines choses, il me semble, professeur. Et comme je ne pense pas que vous soyez venu me chercher à une heure pareille pour me parler des embellissements du parc...

Dumbledore le regarda et lui sourit tel un gamin à qui l'on viendrait d'ôter une épine.

- Je dois t'avouer que je suis soulagé que ce soit toi qui lance le sujet, Ewan. Moi qui suis capable de défendre des positions indéfendables devant le ministre de la Magie en personne, imagine-toi que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre avec toi. C'est terrible, tout de même.  
- Hé bien, puisque j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour vous mettre à l'aise, je vous en prie Dumbledore, parlez-moi donc de ce qui vous tracasse, l'invita-t-il paisiblement.

Ils se rapprochaient maintenant du lac. Sa surface était noire du reflet du ciel et lisse comme un miroir. Ewan sentit tout à coup le rythme des pas du sorcier ralentir.

- Penses-tu que des évènements comme celui qui vient d'avoir lieu pourraient à nouveau se produire ?, lui demanda-t-il doucement, abandonnant de sa jovialité.  
- Je l'ignore. Encore faudrait-il savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et fixa Ewan.

- Ai-je vraiment besoin de te le dire ?

Le jeune homme afficha un rictus qui tint lieu de réponse.

- Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ?, se désola alors le vieux sorcier.  
- Ma foi, avoua le garçon. Cela dépendra de nombreux facteurs. Du comportement de certaines personnes, entre autres... De leur aptitude à comprendre qu'ils feraient mieux de ne pas s'interposer, dit-il calmement, mais envoyant par là même un message significatif.

Sur ces mots, Dumbledore s'arrêta de marcher et considéra gravement Ewan. Les masques avaient fini par tomber. Il lui avait enfin officiellement retiré son déguisement de sorcier. À partir de cet instant, Dumbledore ne s'adressa plus à l'un de ses élèves, mais à l'un de ceux qui, depuis près de sept années, avaient plongé peu à peu son château dans le tourment.  
... et tous deux en étaient parfaitement conscients.

Malgré cela, quelle ironie. Car après avoir déployé tant de forces et d'énergie à découvrir qui se cachait derrière tout ça, maintenant qu'il avait l'un des responsables devant lui, le directeur de Poudlard ne pouvait rien faire. Rien faire sinon parler pour essayer de comprendre et agir en conséquence... espérant ainsi sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

* * *

Toutefois, si Dumbledore accueillit les paroles d'Ewan avec philosophie, Rogue ne les interpréta pas aussi paisiblement. Car loin d'être une provocation, il s'agissait clairement d'une mise en garde, d'une menace : ne vous interposez pas ou vous subirez le même sort.  
Ainsi, alors que Dumbledore et Ewan n'avaient pas bougé et se sondaient mutuellement du regard, Rogue prit l'initiative de faire quelques pas en avant, pour s'arrêter certes à distance, mais en prenant soin de mettre en évidence la baguette qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

- Hum..., sourit Ewan en songeant à l'inutilité d'un tel geste. Je vois que vous êtes venu escorté, professeur.

Le sorcier esquissa un sourire.

- Mais... Ne l'es-tu pas, toi aussi ?

Ewan haussa les sourcils puis s'inclina de bonne grâce. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et dans la minute qui suivit, une ombre s'approcha d'eux – une ombre qu'un rayon de lune éclaira bientôt.

- Monsieur Rhomson..., murmura Dumbledore qui fut moyennement surpris -contrairement à Rogue qui se raidit sur place- et convint immédiatement de l'efficacité d'un tel duo. Je dois reconnaître que vos talents respectifs m'auront jusqu'au bout empêché de deviner qui chevauchait à tes côtés, Ewan.  
- J'apprécie le compliment.  
- Quant au troisième, supposa Dumbledore, je ne pense pas me tromper, en voyant monsieur Rhomson ici, qu'il s'agit de monsieur Davies.  
- Exact. Désirez-vous que je le fasse également venir ?, demanda courtoisement le garçon.  
- Non merci, Ewan. Savoir qui vous êtes me suffit.  
- Vraiment ?

Dumbledore perçut le sarcasme.

- Non. Ne va pas me prendre pour un vieux fou présomptueux qui, maintenant qu'il sait à qui il a affaire, est persuadé de pouvoir vous arrêter sans difficulté.  
- Ça serait une grossière erreur, indiqua Ewan.

Adel lui, n'avait toujours rien dit. Dans une posture semblable à celle de Rogue –hormis le fait de ne pas avoir de baguette en main– le jeune homme se tenait à quelques pas du directeur et de son ami, en homme de main s'il fallait le devenir.

- Bien, dit ensuite Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, dis moi, qu'as-tu en tête ? Ne trouves-tu pas passablement dangereux de vous exposer ainsi, si tôt ?

À cette question, Ewan repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec ses amis, au cours de laquelle Adel lui avait signalé qu'attendre quelques semaines supplémentaires ne serait pas plus mal. Un petit sourire se dessina alors machinalement sur son visage.

- Je ne pensais pas avoir dit quelque chose d'amusant, s'en étonna Dumbledore.

Seulement...

- Qui vous dit que c'est trop tôt, professeur ?, sous-entendit Ewan. Seriez-vous allé jusqu'à imaginer à quelle date il nous serait le plus profitable d'agir ? Pensez-vous donc nous connaître à ce point ?  
- Pour ce qui est de vous connaître, j'avoue sans rougir que j'ai encore de nombreuses choses à apprendre de vous – et crois-moi, j'aurais vraiment souhaité pouvoir le faire dans d'autres circonstances. Ceci-dit, je pense connaître suffisamment la nature de vos pouvoirs pour savoir qu'il y a des moments plus opportuns que d'autres pour agir, de même que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'un certain... « renfort » en temps voulu pour mener à bien votre projet.

Ewan eut du mal à ne pas laisser s'extérioriser son contentement.

- Ainsi donc, pour synthétiser, vous pensez que compte tenu des conditions actuelles, il serait trop tôt pour nous d'agir ? Je suis touché que vous m'en fassiez part – tant de sorciers se seraient bien gardés de le faire, espérant ainsi conserver un avantage.  
- Je ne suis pas comme ça, Ewan. Je pensais que tu le savais, parut déçu Dumbledore.  
- Oh ! Ne faites pas cette mine-là, le réconforta aussitôt le garçon. Je sais comment vous êtes. Je le sais, croyez-moi. Mais dans le cas présent, la réciproque n'étant pas vraie, il serait sage pour vous -pour vous et tous ceux qui se trouvent en ces lieux- de me croire si je vous dis que je n'ai plus besoin d'attendre et que nos pouvoirs pourraient bien être suffisants à eux-seuls. À tel point d'ailleurs, que vous pourriez fort ne pas assister à la fête de demain soir...

Sur quoi, il fit un clin d'œil malicieux au vieux sorcier.

- Envisagerais-tu donc d'en finir avec moi d'ici là ?, demanda placidement Dumbledore.

La réaction de Rogue fut immédiate. Sans même attendre la réponse d'Ewan, il s'élança, baguette brandie, le visage concentré et furieux, bien décidé à intervenir. Mais c'était compter sans Adel.

- N'y pensez même pas, murmura-t-il menaçant.

À peine le Maître des Potions eut-il fait deux pas, que le garçon tendit son bras droit devant lui dans un mouvement rapide et contrôlé, lançant un sortilège informulé. Rogue se retrouva aussitôt immobilisé en plein mouvement dans une position grotesque qu'aucune personne n'aurait pu tenir sans risquer de se retrouver douloureusement à terre. Dumbledore tourna vivement la tête vers son collègue, inquiet qu'un sort plus dangereux ne l'ait atteint. Mais passé un court instant, soulagé, il vit Rogue retrouver sa liberté -en conservant difficilement l'équilibre durant les premières secondes- et rester finalement là où il se trouvait, dévisageant avec aversion celui qui lui avait barré le chemin.

Cette aptitude n'échappa pas non-plus à Dumbledore qui obtint ainsi la confirmation que même si Ewan apparaissait comme le leader de ceux qu'ils recherchaient, ses compagnons étaient également dotés de pouvoirs impressionnants. Cependant, alors que son regard passa de Rogue à Adel, Dumbledore remarqua soudain quelque chose. Il s'agissait d'un petit pendentif qui se balançait, accroché à une chaîne qu'Adel portait autour du cou et qui s'était dévoilé au moment où il avait brusquement contré Rogue. Un petit pendentif finement travaillé que Dumbledore n'avait encore jamais eu la chance de contempler de ses propres yeux, mais qu'il connaissait tout de même pour l'avoir déjà vu dans les très rares ouvrages consacrés au Royaume d'Idhren qu'il avait pu consulter. Un pendentif dont il connaissait la signification – indicatrice d'une valeur toute particulière.

Un malaise étrange et oppressant naquit soudain en lui. Mais fort de son expérience, le vieux sorcier parvint à le masquer et à en faire momentanément abstraction.

- Vous devriez lui donner des calmants, si vous voulez mon avis, déclara Ewan en désignant négligemment Rogue du pouce. Il est un peu trop « réactif ». Quoi que quand on y regarde de près, il n'est pas le seul, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil résigné vers Adel qui souffla bruyamment.

Puis revenant au sujet de leur discussion :

- Non Dumbledore, soyez sans crainte. Je ne faisais pas allusion à ce motif d'absence. Je pensais à tout autre chose...

Le sorcier l'examina alors de son regard transperçant qui donnait à tous les élèves qui y avaient eu droit, l'impression d'être passé aux rayons-X. Mais il n'obtint pas grand chose en résultat.

- Tu penses donc que je pourrais être absent demain soir, songea-t-il à mi-voix. Nous verrons bien... Maintenant, parlons sincèrement, tu veux bien : jusqu'où comptes-tu aller ?  
- Question bizarre que vous me posez là, s'étonna Ewan, tant il lui semblait que la réponse était évidente. Jusqu'au bout – cela va de soi.  
- Je vois. Il n'est donc pas déraisonnable d'imaginer qu'il y a encore peu de temps, tu te promenais dans les couloirs du château avant de regagner ta salle commune...

Ewan ricana.

- Cher professeur, sachez que si je m'en étais occupé personnellement, vous n'auriez _rien_ retrouvé – sauf si j'avais eu un intérêt quelconque à ce qu'il en soit autrement.  
- Oui, bien sûr..., murmura Dumbledore en reportant son regard sur Adel qui demeura inflexible.

* * *

Quelle étrangeté ce fut pour Rogue de les voir discuter ainsi, tout en politesse, sans élever la voix, sans se menacer de leur baguette ou invoquer quelques sortilèges.  
Pourtant, dans cette ambiance trompeuse, Dumbledore avait conscience de tout ce qu'il pourrait résulter de leur face-à-face. Car au-delà de son château, il y avait surtout des vies -la vie de ses élèves- qui pourraient se retrouver mises en jeu.

Et là, comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées, Ewan lui demanda :

- Vous ne voudriez pas plutôt savoir combien de vies il me reste à prendre ? Ou ce que je réserve à vos chers élèves et votre _très cher_ château ?

Pour la première fois, Dumbledore ressentit une terrible frustration, un singulier agacement, une incroyable contradiction. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à envisager que le garçon qui lui faisait face bluffait inconsidérément. Pourtant, comment pouvait-il parler de la sorte, paraître si sûr de sa réussite alors que même si ses pouvoirs surclassaient ceux des sorciers, ici et maintenant, dans ces conditions, à trois seulement ils ne pourraient réussir. Comment pouvait-il être si sûr ?  
... Il y avait autre chose. Il y avait forcément autre chose. Mais quoi ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas de suite, soupirant d'abord longuement puis se remettant doucement à marcher le long du lac, entraînant Ewan avec lui, réfléchissant à la situation.  
À quelques mètres, Rogue jeta un fugace coup d'œil à Adel. Celui-ci se mit à suivre les deux autres d'un rythme de pas lent et régulier. Le Maître des Potions l'imita aussitôt.

- En effet, dit enfin posément Dumbledore. Ce sont des choses qui, tu dois t'en douter, m'intéressent au plus haut point.  
- Mais qu'a le plus d'importance à vos yeux, directeur ?, glissa Ewan en souriant.

Il prenait un réel plaisir à s'amuser ainsi, à jouer avec celui qui était considéré par tous comme le plus grand sorcier de son époque mais envers qui, paradoxalement, il avait un minimum de respect.  
Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, l'air indécis, cherchant à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Mais...

- Je vous taquine !, avoua Ewan en élargissant son sourire. Je pense savoir que la vie de qui que ce soit est une priorité pour vous.

Ce que le sorcier admit sans hésitation.

- Aussi, sans doute serez-vous heureux d'apprendre qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une seule personne à « récupérer ».  
- Ewan !, s'arrêta Dumbledore, offusqué. Comment peux-tu imaginer un seul instant que je sois heureux d'apprendre que vous avez l'intention de tuer encore quelqu'un ?  
- Pourtant, rétorqua le garçon calmement, vous ne savez que trop bien de qui il s'agit et des raisons qui font qu'il n'y a guère d'espoir pour qu'il soit épargné – vous savez d'où je viens, vous savez beaucoup de choses. Vous devez également savoir ce qu'il a fait dernièrement...

Dumbledore ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta d'écouter, attristé.

- Cette vie-là est celle qui a le plus de valeur à mes yeux, grinça Ewan qui plongea son regard dans celui du vieux sorcier. Je suis sûr que vous me comprenez.  
- Te comprendre ne signifie pas que je te laisserai faire.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et poursuivit, se détournant et reprenant la marche.

- En ce qui concerne vos élèves, rien ne leur sera fait. Je ne les estime pas responsables de notre passé.  
- C'est tout à ton honneur, salua Dumbledore, qui ajouta : « Tu auras hérité bien des choses de ton vénérable aïeul. Lui aussi aurait très certainement fait preuve d'une telle sagesse ».

Mais Ewan ne fut pas sensible à l'hommage.

- Quant à votre château, termina-t-il, impassible, si un premier désir m'avait incité à le réduire en un informe tas de ruines, je ne l'attaquerai finalement qu'en un seul point. Mais pour ce qui est de ce changement de projet, je suppose que vous étiez déjà au courant ou que cela correspond à ce que vous espériez depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Il n'a jamais été question de te manipuler par les sentiments, Ewan. Crois-moi !, insista Dumbledore devant le regard sceptique du jeune homme. J'espérais seulement que tu saurais voir les choses autrement. Certes ça n'a pas été le cas pour tout, se plaignit-il, mais si déjà quelque chose –ou quelqu'un– a su faire resurgir en toi d'autres émotions que la tristesse et la revanche, j'en suis heureux.

Ewan étouffa un petit rire sarcastique.

- Par contre, fit Dumbledore d'un ton plus sérieux et faussement naïf, peut-être vais-je te décevoir du fait de mon ignorance, mais il y a une chose qui me tracasse.  
- Je vous en prie.  
- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour aller jusque là ?  
- Pourquoi ? Il y aurait donc plusieurs chemins qui mèneraient jusqu'au Joyau ?, sourit Ewan, à moitié moqueur - montrant là encore une assurance inébranlable.  
- Non, il n'y en a bien qu'un seul et je sais déjà que tu le connais par cœur.  
- Encore une fois : exact.  
- C'est juste que –à ma connaissance– vous n'êtes que trois... ou quatre, si l'on compte miss McLane...  
- Ce serait une bien mauvaise idée de la mêler à tout ça, le coupa brusquement et sombrement Ewan.  
- Pardonne-moi, s'excusa poliment Dumbledore, mais elle y est mêlée, que tu le veuilles ou non – ne serait-ce que de par son héritage. De plus, en ayant toi-même accru son pouvoir féérique lorsque vous étiez dans la forêt, tu devrais accepter le fait qu'elle soit désormais irrémédiablement liée à cette affaire. Cela dit, je comprends parfaitement ta réaction : tu ne veux pas lui faire commettre ou même lui montrer le moindre acte malveillant et là encore, c'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir préserver son innocence.

Mais cette dernière phrase fut vaine. Ewan dévisagea Dumbledore et sentit une colère grandir violemment en lui. Surtout, que personne ne s'avise de se servir d'Emy ou même de l'approcher... À cette seule pensée, émana brusquement de lui un pouvoir d'une telle puissance qu'il fit reculer le directeur de Poudlard et Rogue de plusieurs pas.

- Hé bien !, tenta de le tempérer le vieux sorcier en mettant ses deux mains en avant alors que Rogue avait placé instinctivement son bras devant son visage pour se protéger du souffle. Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, je t'en prie. Je ne faisais qu'une remarque, rien de plus.

Mais Ewan conserva un air inquiétant.

- Que les choses soient bien claires, Dumbledore : si quoi que ce soit est entrepris contre elle, mes intentions seront immédiatement revues et moins clémentes à l'égard de tous ceux qui se trouvent actuellement dans ce château.

La menace fut entendue comme il se doit.

- J'en ai parfaitement conscience, déclara respectueusement le sorcier. Permets-moi à présent d'en revenir à ma question : comment comptez-vous, maintenant que tant de choses sont connues de nous, mener à bien vos projets ?  
- « _Comment_ » ?

Ewan se frotta le menton et prit un instant de réflexion avant d'observer Dumbledore avec ce même regard pétillant que lui-même avait parfois.

- Vous ne semblez pas réaliser -mais compte tenu de votre ignorance, je peux le concevoir- que par mon seul pouvoir, professeur, je pourrais désormais réduire tout ce qui nous entoure ici en cendres. La présence de mes deux compagnons est pour ainsi dire inutile. Mais vous savez comment sont les conseils : ils tiennent toujours à prendre un maximum de sécurité.

Dumbledore marqua un temps d'arrêt. Son front se plissa, ses yeux se rétrécirent. Une nouvelle fois, cette désagréable contradiction était ravivée.

- Je t'avoue que je serais étonnamment surpris que tu puisses réaliser un tel acte, commenta-t-il prudemment tout en cherchant à comprendre. Ton pouvoir est incontestablement supérieur à la sorcellerie, mais nous ne sommes pas ici dans votre monde – il perd donc de ses capacités. En outre, même en étant...

Tout à coup, un cheminement de pensées comme seule une intelligence comme la sienne le permettait se fit et le coupa en pleine phrase. Il stoppa sa lente marche et regarda Ewan. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, un sentiment d'effroi le traversa en même temps qu'il réalisa quelque chose. Une chose à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé si on ne lui avait pas volontairement fait ces confidences.

De son côté, Ewan l'observait calmement, satisfait de sa réaction, puis prononça ces énigmatiques paroles :

- Je ne vous ai jamais sous-estimé, Dumbledore. Je ne vous prends donc pas à la légère. Mais je ne vous ai jamais surestimé non-plus. Je suis donc persuadé que vous trouverez très rapidement la réponse à votre question.  
- Tu as sans doute raison..., murmura le sorcier qui n'était déjà plus dans la discussion. Demain soir, je ne serai probablement pas là. Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser maintenant, mais je dois me retirer.  
- Je vous en prie, professeur, le salua Ewan, avant de le voir retourner au château d'un pas hâtif.

* * *

C'est ainsi suivi de près par Rogue, qui avait immédiatement remarqué son changement de comportement, que Dumbledore se dépêcha de retourner dans son bureau.

- Séverus, dit-il d'une voix qui interpella le Maître des Potions, je vais devoir m'absenter. Je pars séance tenante.

- J'ai besoin d'effectuer une vérification, expliqua rapidement Dumbledore qui interpréta correctement l'expression perplexe de son collègue. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous en dire plus pour le moment – il serait inutile d'affoler qui que ce soit si mes craintes s'avéraient infondées.

Pourtant, à voir son directeur se presser de la sorte, Rogue n'eut guère d'espoir quant à une éventuelle erreur.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir placé différents objets dans un sac qu'il emporterait, Dumbledore enfila sa cape de voyage et s'approcha de Fumseck dont il caressa doucement le sommet du crâne.

- Je compte sur toi, mon fidèle ami.

Le phénix cligna lentement des yeux.

- Séverus !, dit-il en même temps qu'il fit volte face vers lui. Il est impératif que vous préveniez les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick de mon départ – surtout Flitwick. Durant mon absence, il devra rester introuvable. C'est bien compris ?, insista-t-il. Si tout se passe bien, je devrais être rentré la nuit prochaine, au plus tard le lendemain matin. Dans la mesure où, si mes calculs sont exacts, monsieur Lynch et ses fidèles n'agiront pas avant deux jours, cela devrait donc être suffisant.  
- Bien, monsieur le directeur.  
- Dans ce cas, à plus tard...

Là-dessus, Dumbledore enfourcha son balais et vola jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

- Tiens ?, dit Adel en regardant Dumbledore passer au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'aura pas mis longtemps à réagir.  
- Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, sourit Ewan. Allez, viens. Rentrons maintenant.

* * *

**Note :** Re... C'était juste pour vous dire que vacances plus vie de famille font que le prochain chapitre pourrait arriver avec un peu de retard (mais ce n'est pas sûr).  
À plus, ewanna ^^.


	21. L'attente risque de durer encore un peu

Bonjour à tous,

Ce petit message pour vous informer que le prochain chapitre mettra un certain temps à arriver.  
Croyez bien que j'en suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, j'ai des douleurs aux yeux dès que je reste plus d'un quart d'heure devant mon écran. Vous comprendrez alors que dans ces conditions, l'écriture m'est impossible.  
J'ai bien pris rendez-vous chez un spécialiste, mais certains pourront le confirmer : les délais d'attente sont longs... très longs... trop longs...

Pour moi, c'est une situation frustrante et assez pénible, mais comme déjà dit, je n'ai pas le choix.  
Alors juste : pardon pour l'attente que je vous impose.

Voilà, c'est tout.  
Alors, en espérant cependant pouvoir vous retrouver le plus rapidement possible, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et une excellent continuation à tous.

À bientôt,  
Bisous,  
ewanna ^^.


	22. Estu prête?

Bonjour-bonjouuur ^^ ! Et Bonne Année à tous !

Oui, ce chapitre en a mis des semaines pour arriver. Croyez bien que je suis la première à en être navrée car l'écriture et moi, c'est une belle histoire d'amour (avec son lot de prises de tête évidemment XD). Bref, mes soucis aux yeux ne sont pas finis – z'en sont toujours au même point en fait ^^' - mais maintenant que je sais que l'ordinateur ne m'est pas déconseillé, je peux recommencer à y pianoter, moins longtemps, mais sûrement.  
La suite suit donc. J'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir trop perdu la main... Le prochain chapitre arrivera dès qu'il sera prêt. En attendant, je vous souhaite un bon week-end, une bonne continuation et une bonne lecture ;).  
... Et un grand Merci à tous ceux qui auront eu la patience d'attendre cette nouvelle publication.

À plus, ewanna =^o^= !

* * *

Comme cela lui avait été demandé, Rogue informa McGonagall et Flitwick des derniers évènements survenus. En outre, son directeur ne lui ayant pas précisé que sa discussion avec Ewan devait demeurer secrète, il leur fit également part de la conversation qui avait eu lieu moins d'une heure avant dans le parc du château. Ainsi, entre le départ précipité de Dumbledore et son souhait que Flitwick reste caché, les trois professeurs eurent de quoi cogiter et tergiverser un moment – même si parmi eux, un savait pertinemment pourquoi il devait se montrer aussi prudent.

Adel et Ewan avaient depuis regagné leur salle commune respective. Adel pénétra dans la sienne naturellement, se dirigeant vers un petit groupe dans lequel se trouvait Roger et prit ce dernier à part pour le tenir informé de la situation. Quant à Ewan, à peine eut-il mis un pied dans sa salle commune, que plusieurs personnes – pour ne pas dire toutes celles qui avaient assisté à l'arrivée inopinée de Dumbledore et Rogue – se précipitèrent sur lui pour le questionner.

- Oh, soupira-t-il en s'approchant d'un canapé sur lequel il se laissa tomber, ils ne me voulaient rien de particulier. Dumbledore m'a simplement informé de l'avancée de l'enquête concernant notre agression...  
-_ Ton_ agression, tu veux dire !, l'interrompit vivement Millicent en le regardant les yeux embués et les mains jointes. _L'autre_ n'a rien eu que je sache. C'est toi qui a souffert...

Mais Ewan ne releva pas.

- Au fait, lança-t-il en faisant mine de se souvenir brusquement de quelque chose, il en a également profité pour m'avertir que Flint serait absent quelques temps. Il se trouverait actuellement en quarantaine à l'infirmerie.

De nombreux sourcils se relevèrent autour de lui.

- Il aurait un petit problème de santé – une affection virale, si j'ai bien compris, poursuivit Ewan, qui même si elle est sans gravité, reste extrêmement contagieuse. Donc par mesure de sécurité, il a été placé sous les bons soins de Pomfresh.

Se doutant que pour rien au monde, Dumbledore et ses collègues ne souhaiteraient dévoiler la vérité à leurs élèves, Ewan pouvait sans aucun risque se prêter à ce petit jeu qu'il trouva fort à son goût. En cas de questions auprès de leur directeur de maison, celui-ci ne démentirait pas non-plus.

- Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il a ?, demanda Goyle avec son air niais.  
- Une _Furonculose gravidique_, il me semble.  
- Hein ?, s'exclamèrent plusieurs en faisant des têtes dégoûtées.  
- Ah ! C'est pour ça qu'il tirait tout le temps la tronche ces derniers temps !, s'exclama dans un sursaut Montagu. Il devait être en phase d'incubation !  
- Oh mon dieu !, dirent d'une même voix suraigüe Bullstrode et Parkinson qui se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Pourvu qu'il ne nous ait pas contaminées !

Ewan esquissa un sourire malicieux.

- Allez savoir... Tous ceux qui sont habituellement proches de lui pourraient bien l'avoir été...

Remarque qui en affola plus d'un.

- Mais il y a un test facile à réaliser et qui permet de savoir immédiatement si on est contaminé ou pas, dit Ewan.

Tous le fixèrent aussitôt avec avidité.

- Il suffit de boire un potion _Discernatrice_. Si on y réagit, tout va bien.  
- C'est vrai ?, s'agitèrent les autres d'un air ravi à l'idée d'avoir seulement à boire une potion pour savoir si oui ou non ils seraient obligés de passer les prochains jours à l'infirmerie à cause de Flint.  
- Mais, attendez !, dit soudain Malefoy, l'air préoccupé. Nous n'avons pas une telle potion sous la main. Comment on va faire ? Il va falloir aller en voler dans le cachot de Rogue ?  
- Inutile. Il était justement là pour ça, le rassura Ewan.

Là-dessus, il se pencha légèrement en arrière et plongea sa main sous sa robe de sorcier pour en ressortir un petit flacon de cristal qu'il fit mine d'avoir pris dans l'une de ses poches intérieures. Il le posa sur la table basse proche du canapé et aussitôt, toute l'attention des élèves se porta dessus. À l'intérieur se trouvait un liquide rouge et opaque qui fit désagréablement penser à du sang. Ewan se pencha en avant, sortit inutilement sa baguette magique et fit apparaitre le nombre exact de verres nécessaires. Un autre mouvement de baguette et le flacon se mit à léviter, le bouchon sauta et la potion se renversa dans chacun des verres qui dégagèrent dans la seconde une odeur repoussante. Mais dans la mesure où aucun Serpentard ne voulait prendre de risque, chacun s'empara d'un verre et fit de son mieux pour ne pas recracher l'immonde mixture qu'il avala d'un trait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle commune s'était transformée en bain de vapeur tant il y avait de fumée qui sortait par les narines de Malefoy, Crabe, Goyle, Montagu et Zabini. Et c'était sans parler du troupeau de hérissons qui avait brusquement pris vie à cause des têtes hérissées de Bullstrode, Parkinson et autres consœurs qui se faisaient à présent face avec un air abasourdi qui les rendait encore plus moches et stupides qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Mais c'est parfait tout ça !, se réjouit Ewan, avant d'ajouter : « Aucun d'entre vous ne semble contaminé ».

À cet instant, le garçon dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas éclater de rire en les voyant tous ravis d'être aussi ridicules et naïfs. Et son air satisfait ayant été de surcroît interprété comme un soulagement et non une moquerie, les autres vinrent le remercier chaudement de les avoir ainsi transformés.

- Mais toi par contre, remarqua soudain Malefoy, tu n'as ni vapeur, ni hérissement. T'as pas bu la potion ou... ?, sous-entendit-il en s'écartant légèrement.  
- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, répondit tranquillement Ewan. Dumbledore m'a directement testé grâce à ses pouvoirs et tout va bien pour moi.  
- Ah...  
- Bon !, se leva tout à coup Ewan sous le regard déçu de Millicent. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je suis fatigué. Je vais me coucher.

Après avoir suffisamment vu et parlé pour la soirée, le jeune homme décida d'aller prendre un peu de repos. Avec ce qui l'attendait le lendemain soir, il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu.

Pour ce qui fut de ses « camarades » de maison, il monta sans crainte que leur expérience nocturne ne se rapporte dans le château. Car même s'ils étaient ravis de ne pas se savoir malades, tous étaient conscients qu'une telle anecdote ne les mettait pas en valeur.  
... Et chacun savait que l'orgueil des Serpentard était démesuré.

* * *

Le lendemain, une effervescence formidable gagna Poudlard. D'un côté, certains professeurs étaient littéralement sur les nerfs en sachant ce qui se tramait tout en ayant leur directeur absent du château, de l'autre, c'était les élèves - et désormais, aussi bien les garçons que les filles - qui ne tenaient plus en place, rendant ainsi la tâche plus rude que jamais à leurs enseignants qui tentaient, malgré tout, de maintenir un minimum de discipline durant leur cours.  
... Car après des semaines d'attente, le jour du bal de Noël était enfin arrivé.

Mais dans toute cette joyeuse agitation, il y avait au moins une personne qui ne partageait pas l'humeur ambiante : Emy, qui ne songeait guère à aller festoyer mais plutôt à sa future rencontre avec Ewan, dans un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension.

Concernant Harry et Ron, après plusieurs tentatives avortées pour savoir ce qui la préoccupait, ils avaient fini par trouver une explication on ne peut plus simple et logique pour justifier l'attitude de leur amie : l'absence de cavalier pour le bal ! Car même si Emy n'avait eu de cesse de leur répéter que ce détail était sans importance pour elle, le fait de se murer dans un silence gêné lorsqu'ils abordaient le sujet n'avait en rien convaincu les deux garçons.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut avoir une fierté mal placée les nanas, glissa un Ron bougon à Harry.  
- Ce qui m'étonne, dit celui-ci, c'est qu'il me semble bien que plusieurs garçons ont demandé à Emy de les accompagner, mais qu'apparemment elle leur aurait dit « non » à tous.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, ça ne l'intéresse pas et qu'il y a autre chose qui la tracasse, proposa Harry.  
- Ça, ça m'étonnerait, souffla Ron. Emy nous l'a dit elle-même : dès qu'il y a un bal, les filles veulent toutes être pomponnées à mort et avoir leur prince charmant à leur côté, rappela-t-il en adoptant une expression exagérée de jeune fille en fleur perdue dans ses rêveries. Et là, comme elle n'en a pas, à mon avis elle... Haaan !, s'exclama-t-il soudain en se figeant sur place. Ou alors, si ça se trouve...  
_- _Quoi ?, demanda précipitamment Harry.

Ron se pencha vers lui afin de rester le plus discret possible.

_- _Si ça se trouve... elle voudrait y aller avec une certaine personne, mais celle-ci ne lui a pas demandé ou pire, a refusé de l'accompagner quand elle lui a demandé, elle. Tu vois un peu à qui je pense ? Ça expliquerait le fait qu'elle ait dit « non » aux autres, gardant l'espoir qu'il change d'avis, qu'elle soit bien sans cavalier et qu'elle ne veuille pas en parler. La fierté, tu comprends...

Harry le regarda avec des yeux de hibou.

- Attends ! Tu penses à...?

Ron hocha alors lentement la tête avant que son visage ne se torde brusquement en une grimace étrange qui rendit Harry perplexe, et qu'il pousse un hurlement qui fit sursauter toute la classe. Insuffisamment concentré sur son travail, le _Géranium Dentu_ qu'il était en train de rempoter en avait profité pour lui mordre sauvagement la main.

- Weasley ! Potter !, les rappela aussitôt à l'ordre le professeur Chourave. Vous êtes priés de vous occuper de vos plantes et non de bavarder comme deux pipelettes !

Remarque qui fit rire tout le monde sauf les deux concernés, notamment Ron qui éprouva une douleur lancinante qui persista tout le cours et eut pour effet de changer les idées aux deux garçons, les faisant se concentrer sur leur travail.

Une fois le cours terminé, les élèves de cinquième année de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle regagnèrent le château. En sortant des serres, Emy observa furtivement l'espace dégagé qui se trouvait juste derrière, entre les baraquements et le mur d'enceinte du château, en songeant que d'ici quelques heures, elle se trouverait à nouveau là.

* * *

- Si tu faisais un peu plus attention à ce que tu fais au lieu de jacasser sur tout et n'importe quoi, ça ne serait pas arrivé !, soupira Hermione en observant méticuleusement la main de Ron.

Le garçon faillit répondre, mais en voyant Hermione sortir sa baguette, il eut peur qu'elle en fasse un tout autre usage que celui pour lequel elle comptait initialement s'en servir.

- Ne bouge pas, dit-elle en tenant la main qu'elle effleura de sa baguette tout en prononçant un sortilège informulé qui fit disparaître instantanément les marques de morsures ainsi que la douleur qui les accompagnait.  
- Waouh !, s'exclama Ron en remuant sa main comme si rien ne s'était passé. Merci, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas si tu n'étais pas là !  
- Déjà, parler un peu moins en cours, peut-être, se moqua-t-elle.  
- Bah, tu ne vas pas nous en vouloir de nous inquiéter pour vous ?, dit Harry en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Emy qui marchait juste derrière, silencieuse et absorbée dans ses pensées.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en remuant la tête, Emy ne dit rien. Ron et Harry n'épiloguèrent pas. En voyant la réaction de leurs camarades, ils savaient déjà que c'était peine perdue. Demander une nouvelle fois à Emy ce qui la taraudait se solderait forcément par un échec, quant à Hermione, depuis que Ron l'avait un peu trop questionnée sur le sujet, elle avait pris un malin plaisir à ne pas vouloir dire si elles seraient ou non accompagnées au bal - et si « oui », qui seraient leur cavalier. Il ne restait donc plus aux deux garçons qu'à ravaler leur curiosité et se forcer à passer à autre chose.

- Très bien, très bien, capitula Ron qui se força à afficher une mine enjouée. Armons-nous donc plutôt à présent de patience et de courage et préparons-nous à affronter le prochain cours !  
- Euh... oui... bon d'accord, le remercia Hermione en le poussant vers le château. Maintenant, tâche de rester éveillé durant la leçon de Binns.

* * *

Ce jour-là, même le cours d'Histoire de la magie fut intéressant. Et pour cause, avec un professeur qui ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à ce qu'il se passait devant lui et se contentait de lire monotonement ses fiches de papier jaunies par le temps, les élèves eurent tout loisir de bavarder de leur prochaine soirée.

- T'as vu Hermione ?, dit Ron tout fier à la sortie du cours. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas dormi !  
- Ah ouais ?, rétorqua celle-ci en le regardant de travers. Montre-moi un peu ce que tu as noté, histoire qu'on voit ta productivité quand tu ne ronfles pas.

Ron rougit, Harry et Emy pouffèrent, Hermione soupira.

Ainsi passa la journée. Mais quand la cloche sonna dans l'après-midi, annonçant la fin du dernier cours, ce fut une véritable explosion qui retentit dans le château. Tous n'avaient plus qu'une hâte : retourner le plus rapidement possible dans son dortoir pour se faire le plus beau ou la plus belle.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, les filles !, lancèrent avec un grand sourire Harry et Ron, qui ne dérogèrent pas à la règle, en arrivant dans leur salle commune.

L'ambiance y était aussi survoltée que dans n'importe quelle salle du château. Pourtant, malgré cette allégresse communicative pour la grande majorité, Emy ne parvint à oublier son prochain rendez-vous et resta désintéressée du reste. Et quand Hermione la regarda en se doutant qu'elle n'allait pas suivre le train des filles qui montaient à la queue-leu-leu les escaliers vers leur dortoir, elle lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse en lui expliquant qu'il était l'heure pour elle d'y aller.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?, lui proposa alors aimablement Hermione en se doutant bien que...  
- Non, je te remercie. Je n'ai plus l'appréhension que j'avais autrefois à me retrouver seule avec lui. Et puis, crut bon d'ajouter Emy d'une voix trop nerveuse, il ne s'agit que de discuter de notre projet après tout.  
- Oui..., marmonna Hermione en affichant une moue éloquente. Tu as sans doute raison – il ne s'agit que d'une discussion sur votre projet...

Puis forçant le sourire.

- Dans ce cas, je t'attendrai dans la chambre. Comme ça, je t'aiderai à te préparer. À plus tard !

Emy fut soulagée que son amie n'ait volontairement pas attendu de réponse de sa part et soit immédiatement montée, disparaissant dans le flot d'élèves. Car sa mine aussi expressive qu'embarrassée n'aurait en rien arrangé la situation.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, Emy rejoignait les serres du parc. Ewan l'y attendait déjà. Bizarrement, alors que tant de questions auraient pu lui venir à l'esprit, Emy songea plutôt que ce garçon devait vraiment être un maniaque de la ponctualité.

Toujours vêtu de sa robe d'élève, Ewan se tenait adossé contre le mur de pierres sèches des remparts du château, dans le petit espace en retrait qu'offrait la construction des serres.

- Bonjour, dit-il calmement lorsqu'il vit Emy approcher.  
- B... bonjour.

Ils échangèrent un sourire gêné. L'un se demandant ce qu'il allait enfin apprendre, l'autre ayant toujours des craintes quant à la réaction que ses révélations pourraient engendrer.  
Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux, Ewan, le regard posé sur les vitres de la serre, Emy, observant avec une certaine nervosité les environs, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle s'y trouvait.

- Drôle d'endroit pour se retrouver, non ?, dit-elle enfin.

Parler lui était moins pénible que rester silencieuse.

- Disons qu'ici, on a peu de risques d'être dérangés, répondit Ewan. Je préfère éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.  
- Je vois...

Les interrogations recommençaient déjà à fuser dans sa tête. Pourtant Emy ne se sentit pas le courage d'aborder le sujet la première. Toujours impressionnée par son « partenaire », dans la mesure où ce fut lui qui lui avait donné rendez-vous, elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas à se montrer entreprenante pour qu'il lui explique ce qu'il se passait.

Un bruit fracassant retentit soudain tout près d'eux. Et après ce qu'Ewan venait de lui dire, le cœur d'Emy bondit brutalement dans sa poitrine. Et si quelqu'un les épiait ? Elle balaya frénétiquement les alentours du regard dans la crainte de voir une personne jaillir devant eux – comme cela s'était déjà produit dans la forêt – baguette à la main, levée, menaçante. Mais personne n'apparut.  
Contrairement à Emy, Ewan scruta un instant du côté d'où le bruit leur était parvenu puis se détendit.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il tranquillement. L'étagère provisoire de Chourave n'a pas tenu le coup face au poids excessif de tous les _Géranium Dentu_ qu'elle y a entreposés.

Emy le regarda étonnée.

- Comment le sais-tu ?  
- Parce que je le sais..., répondit le garçon avec un léger haussement d'épaule.

Encore un non-dit. Le non-dit qui fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et finit par faire exploser Emy qui en avait marre de se sentir frustrée, prisonnière d'une situation qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas et qui avait fini par la rendre aussi paranoïaque que tourmentée.

Elle se décala alors et se plaça face à Ewan, les bras croisés, le regard étincelant.

- Je suis désolée Ewan, mais un : « _Parce que je le sais »_ ne me suffit pas. Ça ne me suffit plus ! Je ne supporte plus cette situation. Tu m'as dit que tu m'expliquerais. C'est bien pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ici ? Alors dis-moi maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

Sa voix s'était mise à trembler. Ses yeux étaient devenus brillants mais n'avaient pas lâché le garçon une seconde. Elle continuait à le fixer avec intensité, attendant maintenant une réponse de sa part.  
Ewan soupira et se gratta la tête.

Bien sûr qu'il lui avait demandé de venir le rejoindre pour lui parler. Bien sûr qu'il avait réfléchi à tout ça, envisageant différentes manières de s'y prendre. Mais pourtant... Maintenant qu'elle se tenait là, devant lui, le regardant avec ses grands yeux expressifs et quémandeurs, il sut que rien de ce qu'il avait pu envisager ne serait applicable. Pour la première fois, il se retrouvait pris au dépourvu et ça le perturbait autant que pouvait l'être Emy. Par où commencer ? Comment lui dire sans qu'elle ne soit effrayée, qu'elle le croit ?  
… Il n'avait même pas encore commencé que c'était déjà compliqué.

- Emy, dit-il enfin en se frottant la bouche d'une main, l'air soucieux, toutes ces choses qui sont arrivées, tout est lié. Tout cela a pour cause l'existence d'un pouvoir. D'un pouvoir que les dirigeants de ce château tentent coûte que coûte de préserver et garder secret.

Soulagée qu'Ewan se soit apparemment décidé à lui parler honnêtement, Emy se décontracta un peu, mais ce fut pour se mettre à réfléchir aussitôt sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle ne répondit rien et continua à le fixer avec attention.

- Pour faire simple, poursuivit Ewan, il y a de cela bien longtemps, une guerre a opposé les forces magiques qui animaient alors le monde. Cette guerre fut déclarée par des sorciers qui cherchaient à s'emparer d'un pouvoir – le pouvoir dont il est question aujourd'hui...

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes, puis lâcha avec tristesse :

- Chose qu'ils parvinrent à faire avant de le ramener chez eux.

Emy fronça les sourcils.

- Mais qu'avait donc de si particulier ce pouvoir pour déclencher une guerre ? Et où se trouve-t-il aujourd'hui ?  
-_ « Ce qu'il avait de particulier »_ ? Il est ce qu'il y a jamais eu de plus puissant. Il a donc, en toute logique et compte tenu de l'esprit des hommes, attisé la convoitise de certains. Quant à l'endroit où il se trouve, après t'avoir dit que les dirigeants de ce château ont toujours tout fait pour en garder le secret, je pensais que tu aurais deviné par toi-même.

La jeune fille cogita quelques instants, puis :

- Quoi, il est ici ? À Poudlard ?

Ewan sourit tandis qu'Emy secoua la tête, histoire de mettre en ordre les dernières nouvelles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un tel pouvoir fait dans un château habité par des centaines d'élèves ? C'est dangereux !  
- « _Dangereux_ » ?, répéta Ewan surpris. Non, je ne dirais pas ça. C'est « juste » un pouvoir qui en donne à celui qui le maîtrise. Il est nullement maléfique et ne cherche pas plus à ce qu'un sorcier ne s'en empare.  
- Mais pourquoi est-il ici ?, insista Emy.

Ewan prit à nouveau une pause, cherchant ses mots.

- Comprends que ce pouvoir n'a pas été amené à Poudlard dans le but d'y être caché. Ce pouvoir _fait_ Poudlard.  
- Hein ?

Le jeune homme se frotta le menton en souriant, peu surpris par la tête incrédule que tira soudain Emy.

- Poudlard n'existait pas encore quand ce pouvoir a été amené ici. On s'est servi de lui pour donner à cet édifice une grande partie de sa magie.  
- Waouh...

Emy écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle tourna ensuite la tête, observant tout ce qui l'entourait : les remparts du château, les serres, le parc et même la Forêt Interdite dont on apercevait la cime des arbres au loin. Ainsi, tout ce qui se trouvait de magique en ces lieux puisait sa force d'un pouvoir particulier. D'un unique pouvoir...

- Pas exactement, la coupa soudain dans ses pensées Ewan qui avait, une fois de plus, violé son intimité en captant sa réflexion. Une grande, très grande partie, provient en effet de ce pouvoir ancestral. Mais la présence de tous les grands sorciers qui ont successivement habité Poudlard depuis sa création a beaucoup fait également.  
- Merci du renseignement, siffla Emy. Ceci-dit, j'apprécierais que tu t'abstiennes à l'avenir de débarquer chez moi comme ça. C'est déroutant, tu sais ?

Ewan se contenta de lui sourire, amusé de son énervement.

- Et puis au fait, poursuivit Emy du même ton, puisqu'on en est à aborder tes capacités relativement peu communes mais surtout très dérangeantes quand tu t'y mets, tu m'as dit que tout ce que je ne comprenais pas, y compris ce qui se passe actuellement dans l'école, était lié à ce pouvoir. En quoi ce qui donne vie à ce château à avoir avec toi ou le reste ?  
- Simplement parce que je suis ici pour récupérer ce pouvoir et que cela crée un certain remue-ménage – fort compréhensible au demeurant.

Il n'avait même pas pris une seconde pour réfléchir à comment lui annoncer. La phrase était sortie dans un souffle aussi naturel que l'expression ahurie qui s'était soudain peinte sur le visage d'Emy.

- Tu es là pour... prendre ce pouvoir ?, reprit-elle doucement, lentement, digérant la chose tout en essayant de l'imaginer. Mais Ewan, ajouta-t-elle prudemment comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui causer un grand choc, tu viens de me dire à l'instant que Poudlard existait grâce à ce pouvoir... Quelle idée as-tu là de vouloir t'en emparer ? Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? Te rends-tu compte de ce qui se passerait si...

Ses yeux reflétaient son incompréhension. Parce que face à ce garçon qui la fixait avec une telle détermination, elle savait qu'il lui disait la vérité.

- Je te l'ai aussi dit tout à l'heure, répondit-il calmement mais avec gravité. Ce pouvoir a été dérobé à d'autres. Sa place n'est pas ici.

Sans même se demander d'où l'idée lui était venue, Emy s'imagina tout à coup Ewan tel un vengeur des temps modernes – une sorte de Zorro sorcier qui, ayant un jour découvert cette histoire, s'était offusqué face à cette injustice et avait décidé de réparer les torts. Cela dit, malgré le fait indiscutable qu'Ewan possédait des pouvoirs surclassant nombre de ses collègues – et même de ses enseignants – si ce pouvoir-là était gardé secret dans un château pourvu de pouvoirs magiques et protégé en plus par des sorciers comme Dumbledore, que pourrait-il espérer ?

Il lui fallait le convaincre ; lui ramener les pieds sur terre et lui faire comprendre que son entreprise était vouée à l'échec. Tout ce qu'il y gagnerait, c'était de perdre la face devant les autres, un blâme affectueux comme son directeur savait les donner ou dans le pire des cas, un passage devant le Magenmagot. Peut-être même un séjour à Azkaban !

- Écoute Ewan, tu as certainement de bonnes raisons, de très bonnes raisons pour vouloir faire ça, mais comprends que c'est de la folie. Tu l'as dit, ce pouvoir est très bien gardé – quelle chance aurais-tu face à des sorciers comme Dumbledore... ou même Rogue ? Et puis, dit-elle inquiète, si ce pouvoir assure la vie magique de Poudlard, que deviendrait-il sans ça ? Tu y as pensé ?

Ewan soupira et Emy devina qu'il allait objecter. Elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Allons voir Dumbledore !, proposa-t-elle. Si tu lui expliques la situation, pourquoi tout cela arrive, je suis sûre que...  
- Il est déjà au courant, lâcha Ewan sombrement.

Emy fut stupéfaite.

- Il sait déjà parfaitement ce qu'il en est. L'existence du pouvoir - évidemment puisqu'il en est le gardien actuel -, les raisons de ma présence ici et ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Il sait parfaitement tout cela. Nous en avons discuté ensemble il y a de cela peu de temps.  
- Il est... au courant...

Puis se ressaisissant.

- Très bien dans ce cas, admit Emy. Il a donc dû te dire ce qu'il en pensait.  
- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il me comprenait.  
- Pardon ?  
- Qu'il me comprenait... mais qu'il ne me laisserait pas faire pour autant, sourit Ewan.  
- Hum... Ce qui ne semble pas avoir servi à grand chose..., marmonna Emy.

Avec son amour du prochain et son sens de la justice, cela ne surprit pas tant que ça la jeune fille que quelqu'un comme son directeur comprenne que l'on veuille réparer une injustice. Mais...  
Emy soupira. Sa première idée venait de s'avérer totalement inefficace. Cependant, en songeant à ce qu'elle éprouverait si Poudlard perdait à jamais sa fonction, elle réalisa qu'il en serait de même pour n'importe quel autre élève ici, y compris Ewan. Il ne pourrait pas être insensible à ça, elle en était certaine.

- Je ne peux imaginer que tu te moques de ce qu'il adviendrait de cet endroit si tu faisais cela. Poudlard, c'est comme... comme une seconde famille pour tant d'entre nous. Toi-même tu ne retournes pas chez toi au moment des vacances - c'est que tu te sens bien ici, non ? Et puis, dit-elle en détournant le visage, on est bien ici. Si Poudlard n'avait pas existé... on ne se serait pas connu...

Elle le regarda alors à nouveau, pleine d'espoir.

- Cette guerre dont tu m'as parlé et qui est à l'origine de tout est finie depuis si longtemps – tellement longtemps d'ailleurs qu'on n'en a même jamais entendu parlé. Les gens sont heureux aujourd'hui. Serait-il si grave d'envisager de laisser tout le monde en paix et ce monde tel qu'il est devenu ?  
- Tu te trompes, la contra-t-il alors. Moi, je ne suis pas en paix ici et ne pourrai jamais l'être.

Emy soupira en remuant la tête. Était-ce donc devenu une obsession si forte chez lui que la réalité et le bon sens avaient fini par disparaître ?

- Tu te trompes encore, lui répondit-il en ne prêtant pas attention à son regard furieux pour être une fois de plus entré en elle sans autorisation. Je ne suis pas en paix parce que je n'ai rien à faire là, moi non-plus. Nous sommes venus à Poudlard dans un but précis. Lorsque notre mission sera terminée, nous repartirons. C'est tout.

Le regard mitraillette d'Emy disparut tout à coup pour laisser place à une nouvelle incompréhension. Stupéfaite, elle dévisagea Ewan un moment durant lequel certaines choses commencèrent à lui apparaître sous un jour nouveau.

- Tu n'es pas un simple élève...

Ça n'avait pas été une question, mais la seule réponse possible à un tel comportement. Dans son discours, il n'y avait rien eu qui se raccorde à ce qu'aurait dit l'un de ses camarades. Ewan parlait davantage avec maturité, sérieux, recul... froideur. D'une manière « extérieure » à ce qui la préoccupait elle – et aurait normalement préoccupé n'importe quel autre élève.

- Non en effet, avoua-t-il facilement en éprouvant même un certain soulagement. Le costume d'élève aura permis bien des choses et surtout facilité le travail. Mais non, nous ne sommes pas des élèves.  
- « _Nous_ » ?  
- Oui, nous sommes trois.

- Je suis accompagné de ceux que tu connais sous les prénoms d'Adel et Roger. Nous sommes arrivés ensemble et nous... « travaillons » ensemble.  
- Quoi ?, s'exclama Emy, abasourdie. _Le_ Adel et _le_ Roger que je connais ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Dès que vous vous croisez, c'est plus fort que vous, vous passez votre temps à... ?

Une lumière s'éclaira soudain en elle et passé le temps de la stupéfaction, une boule de colère lui monta subitement pour se coincer en travers de la gorge.

- Mascarade...Vous vous êtes foutus de nous, souffla-t-elle. Vous vous êtes foutus de nous depuis le début et avez maquillé votre entente par cette odieuse mascarade pour ne pas attirer l'attention ! Et tout ça dans le but de...

Ewan ne s'en défendit pas – ce qui eut le chic pour faire monter d'un cran la colère d'Emy.

- Comment peut-on être aussi... méprisant, faux ! Tu... Tu... Il n'y a même pas de mot pour qualifier ton comportement, Ewan Lynch ! Odieux ! Abject ! Tu t'es servi de nous ! De moi !

Le garçon remua la tête, agacé, mais Emy ne lui accorda même pas le privilège de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Et dire que pendant tout ce temps je t'ai défendu ! Seuls mes amis – et uniquement au nom de notre amitié – m'ont soutenue ! Je suis devenue une traîtresse aux yeux de mes camarades de maison, que je côtoie depuis des années et avec qui je me suis toujours bien entendue parce que j'avais confiance en toi ! Et toi, tu... tu...

Elle se leva d'un bon, surprenant Ewan, et commença à s'éloigner à grandes enjambées. Elle sentit soudain son bras gauche agrippé en arrière, retenu par la main du garçon qui l'avait rattrapée avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de passer les serres.

- Lâche-moi !, ordonna-t-elle en se retournant vivement, dégageant son bras et opposant un visage furieux et écœuré. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire et ne veux plus rien entendre ! Tu as envie de mourir ? Vas-y donc avec ceux qui te suivent ! Ils ne valent pas mieux que toi et je ne pleurerai pas sur votre sort !

Un instant, dans une ambiance lourde, ils se firent face. Emy bouillait de rage tandis qu'Ewan la fixait, silencieux, les yeux plissés. Un rictus se dessina soudain au coin de sa bouche.

- Je ne mourrai pas et toi, tu as encore beaucoup à entendre. Alors retourne là-bas, s'il te plait, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton posé et poli.  
- Ah ! Parce que tu crois peut-être que je vais t'obéir ?, hurla-t-elle. Tu me prends pour l'un de tes toutous de Serpentard ou quoi ?

« _Retourne là-bas et écoute-moi._ »

Impérieuse, la voix d'Ewan venait de résonner dans sa tête. Emy avait presque oublié les effets dérangeants que cela occasionnait. Pourtant dès qu'elle l'entendit, le même malaise déjà éprouvé à l'infirmerie la saisit. Elle se figea, impressionnée et inquiète, sentant son cœur battre douloureusement plus fort. Les mots n'avaient pas été criés, mais énoncés sur un ton qui ne lui laissait guère le choix. Et comme pour confirmer cette impression, quelque chose en elle lui conseilla de faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Instinct de survie ? Non, elle en était certaine. Mais quoi alors...

* * *

C'est ainsi que lentement, les dents serrées et le regard fier, Emy retourna derrière les serres. Une fois adossée contre le mur, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et renifla dédaigneusement plus fort que nécessaire pour faire comprendre à son interlocuteur que la partie était loin d'être gagnée.  
Ewan vint se placer à ses côtés et resta plusieurs minutes sans parler, l'observant, persuadé toutefois qu'elle ne reprendrait pas la parole la première.

- Je ne me suis jamais servi de qui que ce soit pour parvenir à mes fins, finit-il par dire avec calme et assurance, avant d'ajouter devant la mine sceptique d'Emy : « Pour la simple raison que je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. _Ils _me pensent simplement fort, mais en vérité mes capacités vont bien au-delà de ce qu'ils pourraient imaginer... Elles le sont au point qu'il m'a fallu, même ici plongé dans cette atmosphère inhibante - maintenant que je m'y suis parfaitement intégré - les sceller pour ne pas provoquer involontairement d'incidents. »

Emy ne lui opposa qu'un visage fermé aux sourcils froncés. La voix d'Ewan se radoucit encore et devint murmure.

- Et même si j'avais dû utiliser quelques subterfuges que ce soit, jamais je ne me serais servi de toi. Jamais, tu entends ? Jamais... Pas toi...

Il la fixa alors de ses grands yeux clairs et brillants de sincérité. Emy se maudit aussitôt. Comment diable arrivait-il avec autant de facilité à la convaincre ? Pas plus de quelques minutes plus tôt, elle lui avait dit d'aller mourir, qu'elle s'en moquait. Et voilà maintenant qu'avec quelques mots agrémentés d'un regard elle se sentait entraînée sur une pente sans retour. Puisant alors dans le peu de lucidité qui lui restait, elle le regarda de biais et lui demanda, soupçonneuse :

- Et en quel honneur, moi, pauvre petite élève insignifiante de Gryffondor que tu ne connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, aurais-je eu droit à un tel traitement de faveur ?

Il étouffa un rire triste.

- Je pensais t'avoir déjà montré à de nombreuses reprises que ta sécurité m'importait... bien plus que de mesure. Au point qu'une telle attitude de ma part aurait pu compliquer beaucoup de choses...

Sa rencontre malheureuse avec Bullstrode, Parkinson et leurs acolytes par une sombre soirée dans les couloirs glacés de la bibliothèque ; son interposition – aussi courageuse que risquée – dans la Forêt Interdite ; la façon qu'il avait toujours eu de prendre sa défense, discrètement mais efficacement, quand elle se faisait maltraiter par les autres Serpentard... Tant de choses qui revinrent avec rapidité et clarté dans l'esprit d'Emy qui avait de moins en moins d'arguments à opposer pour justifier une animosité à son égard.

Ewan la laissa réfléchir à tout ça. Si bien que lorsqu'elle releva la tête, l'expression méfiante avait disparu, laissant place à une incompréhension teintée d'assentiment. Emy répéta alors sa question, mais cette fois-là, ce fut sur un tout autre ton.

- Pourquoi ?

Une bienveillance apparut sur le visage d'Ewan.

- Sans doute parce que tu as, en peu de temps, pris une importance pour moi qui a fait que... qui aurait fait que..., laissa-t-il en suspend. Je t'en prie Emy, reprit-il ensuite d'un air suppliant, crois-moi ! Je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal et n'aurais jamais pu me servir de toi. Tu ne t'en rends sans doute pas compte, mais le seul fait de te parler maintenant de tout cela, si je n'avais pas confiance en toi, si je ne croyais pas en toi, serait presque aussi absurde que risqué.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et sans qu'elle l'en empêche, prit une main dans la sienne.

- Je t'en prie, répéta-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que je suis ici dans le but stérile de semer la ruine et la discorde, pour me servir de vous... pour te faire du mal ?  
- Pourquoi es-tu là alors ?, insista-t-elle.  
- Je te l'ai dit. Pour récupérer un bien qui n'aurait jam...  
- Mais pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ? Je ne comprends pas.

Il hésita un bref instant.

- Parce que ce pouvoir appartenait autrefois à mon peuple. Depuis qu'il lui a été dérobé, il vit dans la crainte que son passé sanglant se reproduise à nouveau... Parce qu'il a perdu en même temps le pouvoir de se protéger.  
- « _À ton peuple _» ? Mais ne sommes-nous tous pas les mêmes sorciers aujourd'hui ? Il n'y a plus lieu de parler de différents peuples magiques.

Allait-elle comprendre ?

- Emy... Je ne suis pas un sorcier... Pas plus qu'Adel ou Roger. Nous sommes des magiciens et ça fait une grande différence. Parce que notre essence-même est différente. Nos pouvoirs sont différents - plus vastes, plus puissants que ceux des sorciers. Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde qu'eux. Et je ne fais pas là allusion à une simple différence de classe sociale, mais bel et bien à une autre... dimension, précisa-t-il avec appréhension – avant de poursuivre, soulagé en voyant qu'Emy ne réagissait pas mal à cette révélation : « Il y a bientôt sept ans, aucun d'entre vous n'aurait pu nous rencontrer où que ce soit sur Terre parce que nous n'y étions pas. Et lorsque nous en aurons fini avec tout ça, plus personne n'entendra plus jamais parler de nous parce que nous n'y serons plus... ».

La tristesse qui perça soudain dans sa voix n'eut d'égal que celle qui se plaqua sur le visage d'Emy. Il l'avait définitivement convaincue et au fur et à mesure qu'il lui avait parlé, elle avait compris tout ce qui allait prochainement arriver et les impacts que cela aurait sur leur vie à tous - mais surtout sur la sienne... Il lui avait avoué la place qu'elle avait pris dans son cœur. La douleur n'en fut que plus insupportable. Car la colère et la souffrance éprouvées plus tôt, quand elle avait cru qu'il s'était joué d'elle, n'avait été qu'un écho à l'affection qu'elle lui vouait et ne pouvait accepter de voir réduite à néant par une trahison. Heureuse un court instant, elle était à présent effondrée car il était sincère. Il allait partir pour ne plus jamais revenir. Il la laisserait donc seule ?  
Une boule d'angoisse nauséeuse maltraita son ventre. Ses yeux se mouillèrent. Sa voix s'étrangla. Elle le regarda, voulant trouver la force et les mots pour lui dire qu'un tel avenir était impossible pour elle. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, après ce qu'il avait pu lui raconter et toutes les émotions qui en avaient découlé. Non, ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi...

Inconsciemment, elle crispa de toutes ses forces ses doigts entre les siens. Il souleva alors délicatement sa main libre et caressa la joue où roulait une première larme. Elle remua silencieusement la tête, refusant que ce geste soit le seul et unique d'affectueux qu'il se serait jamais autorisé à avoir envers elle. Il esquissa alors un timide sourire.

- Emy, il faut que tu saches autre chose.

Les yeux de la jeune fille redevinrent plus clairs.

- Te dire tout cela et t'avoir donné ma confiance ne résulte pas du seul fait que tu comptes tant pour moi.

Elle renifla et se montra plus attentive.

- Il y a... autre chose.  
- Comme...?  
- Pourrais-tu faire venir tes « papillons », s'il te plaît ?  
- Mes papillons ?

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- S'il te plaît.

Ignorant si elle serait capable de faire apparaître ceux qui n'avaient finalement jamais accouru que lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin d'une aide, Emy se dégagea doucement et se concentra quelques secondes au bout desquelles, soulagée, elle vit myriades de petits êtres ailés et bleus se matérialiser autour d'elle mais également autour d'Ewan - alors que jusqu'à présent, ils s'étaient toujours bien gardés de s'éloigner de celle qui les avait appelés.

- Bien, sourit le garçon, satisfait. Fais-en se poser un sur ta main maintenant et observe-le. Dis-moi à quoi il te fait penser.

Obéissant sans se poser de question, Emy tendit une main devant elle et aussitôt, l'une des créatures vint s'y poser. Approchant alors sa main près de ses yeux, elle força son regard avant de reculer instinctivement son doigt avec une brusquerie involontaire, mais sans pour autant que l'être ne s'envole.

- C'est... c'est... c'est..., se mit-elle à bafouiller.  
- Emy, lui dit alors doucement Ewan. Il n'a jamais s'agit de papillons. Ce sont...  
- … des fées, termina Emy dans un souffle.

Abasourdie et tout autant fascinée, elle ramena prudemment le doigt où la petite fée bleutée était posée, la regardant avec un sourire gracieux, près de son visage. Une question lui vint alors. Depuis tout ce temps, avec le nombre de fois où elle les avait eus, c'est le cas de le dire, sous le nez, comment avait-elle fait pour ne jamais s'être rendue compte que ses papillons étaient en réalité des fées ? Même Hermione ! Même elle qui savait tant de choses les avait admirées et pourtant ne...  
Emy regarda Ewan, incrédule.

- De simples petites fées comme on penserait pouvoir en rencontrer dans ces contrées magiques, commenta-t-il doucement. Mais qui pourtant, ont quelques particularités de beauté et de comportement que seuls ceux les connaissant savent interpréter. Au moment-même où tu me les as présentées ce soir-là à la bibliothèque, j'ai compris qui tu étais et à quoi avait joué notre _cher_ directeur. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas été le seul à le comprendre et cela a bien failli te coûter très cher...

Il la regarda alors avec une tristesse mêlée de colère. Mais Emy ne s'arrêta pas à son expression.

- Que veux-tu dire ? « _Me coûter cher_ » ? Et à quoi a « _joué notre directeur_ » ?

Elle s'inquiéta de ce qu'il allait de nouveau lui apprendre.

- Je t'avais promis de te dire un jour pourquoi c'est toi qui avais été visée ce jour-là dans la Forêt Interdite. Hé bien voilà, maintenant tu sais.  
- Je sais ?  
- Ce sortilège que j'ai reçu...

Emy tressaillit.

- … c'est un peu à cause de tes « papillons » qu'il a été lancé. Parce que celui qui les as vus, apparus de ta main, a compris immédiatement qui tu étais et a eu peur de toi... De ce que tu pourrais être capable de faire.

Emy ne trouva rien à répondre tellement elle avait du mal à assimiler ces propos. Elle ? Qu'était-elle donc en mesure de faire de si extraordinaire qui aurait pu pousser quelqu'un à lui en vouloir à ce point ? Elle n'était qu'une élève sans problème, moyenne – voir même médiocre dans certaines matières – et rien dans ses capacités ne représentait un danger.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de demander davantage d'explications, Ewan poursuivit et l'amena sur un autre chemin.

- Malheureusement pour lui, j'étais là - ce qui a été une bonne chose pour toi et une moins bonne pour nous dans la mesure où cet être « fort attentionné » a révélé ma vraie nature à Dumbledore.

Effectivement, il n'en fallut pas plus à Emy pour se remémorer ce qu'Ewan venait de dire et l'avait fortement intriguée.

- Attends une minute, s'il te plaît, dit-elle en agitant une main, confuse. Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire tout à l'heure en rapport avec le directeur qui aurait joué à quelque chose ?

Ewan se racla la gorge et la regarda en faisant la moue.

- Simplement que Dumbledore a toujours su que des « intrus » se trouvaient dans son château avec les intentions que tu connais et que ce simulacre de travail de groupes entre cinquième et septième année n'a jamais eu pour autre but que de mettre quelqu'un en travers de notre route – en comptant bien évidemment sur l'aide du Choixpeau Magique, qui a coiffé les têtes et sondé mieux que quiconque n'aurait pu le faire les esprits des élèves de cette école, pour dégoter la bonne personne. C'est ainsi tombé sur toi... et moi. Et tu peux être certaine qu'il en a rapidement été conscient.  
- Hein ? Il a quoi ?  
- Dumbledore n'a pas volé sa réputation de plus grand sorcier de son époque, tu sais, admit de bon cœur Ewan. Et avec les idées farfelues qu'il a régulièrement, cette énième tentative de sauvetage n'est pas si surprenante. Sans doute a-t-il alors espéré que si je m'attachais à toi, qui aimes tant cet endroit, mes bons sentiments m'empêcheraient de le mettre à feu et à sang.

Emy fit la tête de quelqu'un qui venait d'avaler de force un citron particulièrement acide.

- Ne lui en veux pas, la calma pourtant Ewan, et voyons les choses du bon côté : il est vrai qu'en arrivant ici, je n'avais pas la même vision de ce château.  
- Mais tu ne t'en serais pas pour autant pris à des élèves, voyons ! Se servir comme ça des gens, c'est...

Et là, elle entraperçut un air particulier qui la dérangea.

- Ewan ?

- Ewan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je ne m'en suis jamais pris à des innocents et ne le ferai jamais, préféra-t-il lui dire. C'est pour ça que tes amis n'ont rien à craindre de nous. Mais... comprends que dans cette lutte invisible, il a fallu bien souvent se battre – et ce, à des niveaux très élevés.

Emy se plaqua contre le mur de pierres froides sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle avait trop peur d'avoir compris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Il soupira, désolé de risquer de la heurter à nouveau.

- Nous avons éliminé nombre de ceux qui protégeaient le pouvoir ici.

Elle porta une main à sa bouche, horrifiée.

- Vous avez... tué des gens... Des élèves ?  
- Pas de simples élèves, précisa Ewan d'un ton un peu sec. Ceux que les ascendants avaient nommés « Inopportuns » du fait de ce qu'ils avaient choisi d'être et de défendre – contre nature.  
- Mais Ewan... C'est mal !

Il ricana.

- As-tu déjà lu un récit traitant de la guerre où seulement de belles choses arrivent, Emy ?

Elle se tut.

- Tuer des gens est loin de me procurer quelque jouissance que ce soit – il y a déjà eu trop de morts. Mais si cela devient nécessaire pour protéger notre peuple, je n'ai pas le choix et en toute honnêteté, je n'en éprouve aucun remord.  
- C'est horrible de dire des choses pareilles..., souffla Emy en baissant la tête.  
- Je n'en retire aucune fierté. Mais telle est la vérité, autant que tu la saches. Et sans chercher à amoindrir nos actes, songe un instant que cette situation a toujours été valable dans les deux camps et que pire que tout, toi comme nous, tu as été visée – alors que plus que quiconque, tu es innocente.  
- Mais pourquoi s'en est-on pris à moi ?, cria-t-elle brusquement, perdue. Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Ewan respira profondément.

- Tu as fait que tu es l'une des nôtres. Et cela, aux yeux de beaucoup, suffit amplement à te placer dans les rangs de l'ennemi. Voilà comment _eux _sont.

Emy mit un moment à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Comment ça : « _l'une des nôtres_ » ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, le teint pâle. Tu veux dire, l'une des vôtres, comme toi, Adel ou Roger ? Mais Ewan, c'est... c'est dément !

Un souffle de panique l'enveloppait.

- Je suis née ici, moi ! Pas sur une autre planète ou dans une autre galaxie comme vous ! Mes parents sont des Moldus – les moldus les plus communs qu'on puisse trouver et qui n'avaient jamais pensé que la magie existait pour de vrai jusqu'à ce que je vienne étudier ici ! Je n'ai strictement aucun pouvoir qui permette de...  
- Tes « papillons », rétorqua alors doucement le garçon.  
- Quoi mes papillons ?, s'agaça Emy. Comment des pap... des fées peuvent-elles révéler la nature de quelqu'un ? C'est n'importe quoi !  
- Je comprends que cela te paraisse incroyable et difficile à admettre. Je le comprends parfaitement, essaya de la calmer Ewan. Mais tu peux me faire confiance. Si je n'ai que ces fées à t'énoncer pour me servir de preuve, il y a bien d'autres choses en toi que je perçois et qui ne laissent aucun doute sur ta vraie nature.

La certitude qui se dégagea de ses paroles n'arrangea pourtant pas les choses.

- Et mes parents alors ?, objecta Emy.  
- Des descendants de magiciens, lui apprit Ewan patiemment. Des magiciens qui sont venus sur Terre avec l'espoir de récupérer leur pouvoir, avant de se retrouver pourchassés par les sorciers. Les « Chanceux », comme on les a cruellement nommés - car pour ceux qui ont réussi à leur échapper, il n'y a rien dans cette histoire ni dans la triste vie de clandestins qui les attendait ici qui ne mérite une telle appellation.

Il ponctua la fin de sa phrase par un long soupir et baissa la tête.

- Je ne savais pas, s'excusa Emy avec douceur. Pardon...

Elle put ressentir sa peine. Toute la souffrance qu'une telle tragédie avait provoquée. Toute la souffrance qu'un peuple vivait encore parce qu'on l'avait déposséder de son bien, de son âme.  
Ewan releva le visage et esquissa un faible sourire.

- C'est normal que tu ne saches pas, dit-il. Cela s'est passé il y a des siècles. Depuis tout ce temps, personne dans ta famille ne semble avoir développé de pouvoirs magiques - si bien que tout a fini par disparaître de vos mémoires. Tu es la première depuis cette époque.

Un étrange silence se posa ensuite sur eux.  
Puis, passé un moment :

- C'est si compliqué tout ça, murmura Emy, son regard vide tourné devant elle.

Comment aurait-elle pu jamais imaginer que l'ambiance mystérieuse et troublante qui enveloppait le château résultait de tels évènements ? Elle songea même que si elle n'avait pas eu autant confiance en Ewan, elle aurait eu du mal à le croire tant tout paraissait invraisemblable.

- Oui. C'est vrai que c'est compliqué, admit le jeune homme - dont les yeux étaient à nouveau pétillants. Pourtant, c'est aussi assez simple.  
- Comment ça ?, questionna Emy en reportant son attention sur lui.  
- Hé bien, ce qui est compliqué, c'est d'admettre ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais une fois que c'est fait, les choses actuelles sont plus simples à saisir et accepter, non ?

Emy parut moyennement d'accord.

- Et quelles sont ces « choses actuelles » ?, se hasarda-t-elle tout de même à demander.  
- Qu'en toute logique et pour rétablir l'équilibre, nous allons récupérer notre pouvoir. Après cela, nous repartirons et tout deviendra alors comme cela aurait toujours dû l'être.

À ces mots, une terrible douleur mordit Emy. La simple pensée que quoi qu'il se passe dans un futur proche, Ewan allait définitivement la quitter lui donna envie de vomir. Incapable de réagir, c'est comme si un vide abyssal avait brusquement noyé son cerveau. Elle sentit ses mains puis tout son corps parcourus de fourmillements avant de se mettre à trembler. Plus que son esprit, c'est tout son être qui refusait cette conclusion.

- Je n'ai donc maintenant plus qu'une question à te poser.

Le corps d'Emy se recroquevilla instinctivement sur lui-même, incapable d'entendre ces dernières paroles.  
Ewan inspira profondément, légèrement anxieux, et...

- Es-tu prête à repartir avec nous ?


	23. Le jour où

- Ah Emy ! Te voilà ! Regarde un peu ce que je vais port... Emy ?  
- Emy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Hermione, viens vite !

Hermione avait tout juste eu le temps de rattraper son amie dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'écroule à terre. Le teint livide, le visage perlé de gouttes de sueur, elle venait de perdre connaissance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Hermione ?, paniqua l'une de ses camarades de chambre, qui était en train de terminer de se pomponner au moment où Emy était apparue sur la pas de la porte, telle un zombie.  
- Euh..., réfléchit Hermione à toute vitesse, tentant de prendre en considération tous les paramètres. Laissez, c'est bon, je vais m'en occuper. Aidez-moi simplement à la mener jusqu'à son lit.

Les deux s'exécutèrent mais,

- T'es sûre que ça ira ?, grimaça l'une tout en aidant Hermione à soulever Emy par la taille.  
- Tu ne préfères pas qu'on aille plutôt voir McGonagall ?, demanda l'autre qui s'était précipitée sur le lit pour le défaire.  
- Non, non, non ! Je sais ce qu'elle a et j'aurai vite fait de la remettre d'aplomb, affirma Hermione.

Les deux autres se regardèrent sceptiques.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, assura Hermione. Je connais bien Emy et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un excès d'émotions produit ces effets sur elle, mentit-elle avec un sourire exagéré. Je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

Mais les deux filles avaient du mal à lâcher Emy du regard.

- Allez !, les bougea alors Hermione. Filez terminer de vous maquiller ou vous ne serez jamais prêtes à temps... et je ne pense pas que vos cavaliers apprécieraient des masses, trouva-t-elle comme excellent moyen, et de les faire partir, et de leur occuper l'esprit avec une chose à laquelle elles apportaient finalement autant d'importance que l'état de santé d'une de leurs camarades.  
- Haaan ! T'as raison !, s'exclamèrent-elle en chœur en regardant simultanément leur montre. On va être en retard !

Elles retournèrent aussitôt à leur table de chevet respective tandis qu'Hermione commença par tirer les rideaux autour du lit pour obtenir un peu d'intimité, avant de faire apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique une petite fiole contenant un liquide verdâtre qu'elle déboucha précautionneusement en faisant une grimace significative. Elle la passa ensuite lentement à plusieurs reprises sous le nez d'Emy qui, au bout de quelques secondes, commença par remuer doucement la tête puis ouvrit les yeux, l'air tout à la fois endormie et hébétée. Hermione referma alors rapidement la fiole contenant son _Élixir à réveil_.

- Hermione..., marmonna Emy en se relevant péniblement sur les coudes, regardant dans le vague son amie puis la chambre où elle se trouvait. Qu'est-ce que...?

L'esprit embrouillé, elle mit un certain temps à réaliser où elle se trouvait.

- Chut...Calme-toi Emy, dit Hermione d'une voix apaisante. Tu es dans ton lit, dans ta tour. Tout va bien.

Elle l'avait laissée reprendre connaissance en douceur, sans rien lui demander, en restant simplement à ses côtés, assise au bord du lit. Mais le terrible soupir que poussa tout à coup Emy l'inquiéta de plus belle, la faisant s'interroger vivement sur ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer durant son fameux rendez-vous.

Elles entendirent soudain la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Hermione entrebâilla discrètement les lourds rideaux pourpres du baldaquin et constata qu'elles étaient à présent seules dans la pièce – ce qui ne fut pas fait pour lui déplaire.

- Emy, demanda-t-elle alors en prenant soin de ne pas brusquer son amie, que s'est-il passé ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas de suite. Le regard moins flou mais l'air très troublé, elle se redressa légèrement pour s'asseoir dans son lit et sembla basculer dans ses pensées sans qu'Hermione ne sache si elle avait ou non entendu sa question.

- Emy...?  
- Oh ! Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé...

Son visage reprenait peu à peu des couleurs et elle força même un petit sourire guère convainquant quand elle réalisa enfin l'angoisse de son amie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, ça va. Ça va aller...  
- Emy..., soupira Hermione. Ça se voit que ça ne va pas. Ne me dis pas le contraire.  
- Non en effet, j'ai connu des jours meilleurs, reconnut tristement Emy. Mais Hermione, pardonne-moi, lui dit-elle en la regardant désolée...  
- … tu ne peux pas m'en parler. C'est ça ?, acheva Hermione, déçue.

Déçue mais pourtant compréhensive. Sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait, elle devinait que les choses n'étaient pas faciles pour son amie en ce moment. Toutefois, un agacement la prit soudain. Car sans avoir besoin de poser la question, elle savait déjà qui était le responsable de tout ça : Lynch ! Encore en toujours Lynch. Tout semblait toujours se ramener à lui. Ce garçon semblait avoir un don indiscutable pour blesser son amie et ça, ça la mettait hors d'elle.

Ainsi, elle aurait juste aimé qu'Emy se confie un peu pour alléger son cœur, évacuer sa peine. Combien de temps mettrait-elle pour réussir à extérioriser ses soucis ? Elle l'ignorait mais respecterait ce délai, quel qu'il fut.

- Je ne te poserai qu'une question Emy, je te le promets, dit-elle alors tout bas. Après, je te laisserai tranquille. Tu veux bien ?

Emy acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- Dis-moi juste : t'a-t-il fait du mal ?

Emy releva légèrement son visage et regarda Hermione, perplexe.

« _Du mal _» ?

Elle avait beau souffrir ; elle avait beau se retrouver dans une situation inimaginable et qui lui semblait à présent inextricable, non, il ne lui avait pas fait de mal – pas comme Hermione l'entendait en tout cas. Il ne l'avait pas menacée, ne l'avait pas brutalisée, pas plus qu'il ne lui avait imposé quoi que ce soit. Il lui avait simplement dit ce qu'il en était et c'était maintenant à elle de faire un choix.

- Emy ?, la sortit à nouveau doucement de ses pensées Hermione.  
- Non Hermione. Je te jure qu'il ne m'a pas fait de mal. C'est juste que... les choses ne sont pas tout à fait passées comme je m'y attendais, c'est tout. Et... euh...  
- Je comprends, préféra la couper Hermione, la ménageant un tant soit peu dans sa tristesse. Je comprends...

Elles se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. L'une attristée et frustrée de savoir qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, l'autre toujours sous le choc des révélations et s'inquiétant de surcroît que son amitié avec Hermione, si précieuse, ne souffre de tous ces mystères.  
Emy voulait préserver ces liens-là, préserver son amie – tant d'autres choses plus agréables et moins compliquées l'attendaient certainement.

- Tu veux me faire plaisir, Hermione ?, lui demanda-t-elle tout à coup avec un sourire singulièrement sincère.  
- Oui, bien sûr ! Tout ce que tu veux !  
- Alors, va au bal et amuses-y toi, s'il te plaît.

La déception se lut cette fois-ci nettement sur le visage d'Hermione.

- Hum... Je me doutais bien que tu allais me dire que tu préfèrerais rester seule, marmonna-t-elle.  
- Je ne veux pas te gâcher la soirée...  
- Mais enfin...!, s'indigna Hermione.  
- Je sais que je peux compter sur toi et toi, tu sais qu'en cas de besoin, tu serais la première personne vers laquelle je me tournerais, la coupa avec délicatesse Emy. Mais pour le moment, la seule chose dont j'ai vraiment besoin, c'est effectivement de rester seule. Alors, tu pourrais bien rester assise sur ton lit à me veiller, mais...

Hermione ne répondit rien mais afficha une expression plus qu'éloquente. Emy chercha alors quoi lui dire pour la rassurer et lui faire quitter cette pièce sans amertume. Elle prêta à cet instant attention aux bruits des pas qui montaient et descendaient à toute allure les marches derrière la porte de leur chambre, aux rires joyeux qui provenaient de la salle commune et qui l'inspirèrent tout en lui donnant davantage le sentiment d'être étrangère à tout cela.

- Écoute, je vais me reposer un peu et après, je tâcherai de venir vous rejoindre.

Hermione la dévisagea sceptique.

- Vraiment, appuya Emy. Mais je raterai certainement l'entrée du bal. Toi, va rejoindre Harry et Ron – déjà que mon absence va les intriguer, si tu n'y vas pas toi non-plus, ils sont fichus de trouver un moyen pour atteindre notre chambre sans glisser dans les escaliers.  
- Vraiment ?, douta toujours un peu Hermione.

Emy la regarda alors droit dans les yeux et : « Vraiment ».

Hermione en fut étonnée mais soulagée.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais finir de me préparer – je trouverai bien une excuse à sortir aux autres pour justifier ton... retard. Repose-toi Emy et à tout à l'heure.

Là-dessus, Hermione écarta les rideaux pour sortir de l'espace clos et les referma pour laisser son amie tranquille. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour se refermer à nouveau sur un pesant silence.  
Cette fois, Emy était seule... Vraiment seule. Dès qu'elle le réalisa, toute la pression qui s'était accumulée se déchargea brusquement de façon incontrôlée.  
C'est ainsi qu'à l'abri des regards, sans avoir à se soucier de ce qu'auraient dit ses amis s'ils l'avaient vue, elle fondit en larmes, agrippant de toutes ses forces son oreiller qui étouffa ses hurlements et sanglots de détresse.

* * *

Loin de là, dans les jardins, derrière les serres, Ewan n'avait pas bougé. La réaction d'Emy ne l'avait pas surpris, même s'il aurait aimé qu'elle soit autrement. Au moins, cela prouvait qu'elle avait entendu et compris ce qu'il en était - une partie de ce qu'il souhaitait s'était donc réalisée.  
Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années passées sur Terre où rien ne l'avait jamais détourné de son devoir, ne l'avait fait douter, trembler, il se sentait fatigué. Fatigué de cette situation, de ces combats, mais surtout de ces émotions ravivées dont il aurait préféré ne jamais plus ressentir la force après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu par le passé. Des émotions qui reflétaient trop bien des sentiments qu'il ne lui était pas bon de revivre, sachant qu'il la perdrait elle aussi...  
Le poids des responsabilités, sa vie qui passait après celle de ceux qui comptaient sur lui, ce qu'elle déciderait, comment elle vivrait les bouleversements qui allaient suivre...  
Il plongea son visage dans ses mains. Las.

Pourquoi s'étaient-ils tant attachés l'un à l'autre ? Il savait pourtant que rien ne serait possible. Plus rien ne pouvait l'être depuis ce jour où il avait lié son destin avec celui de ce joyau qui avait disparu, emporté dans les mains des sorciers. Mais égoïstement, il avait laissé grandir ses sentiments, ignorant tant qu'il le pourrait la souffrance qu'ils engendreraient tôt ou tard.

L'interrompant brusquement dans sa désespérance, une silhouette familière apparut du devant des serres.

- Tu es encore là ?, demanda Adel en le regardant d'un air tout à la fois triste et résigné.

Mais Ewan ne répondit pas. Adel soupira et s'avança alors lentement vers son ami, s'arrêtant à un mètre de lui.

- Tu lui as parlé ?  
- Oui...  
- Tu lui as tout dit ?  
- Presque tout.  
- « _Presque_ »...  
- Tout ce qu'elle a à savoir – c'est bien assez. Trop même...

Un silence passa entre eux.

- Tu es décidément bien cruel avec ceux qui t'aiment, dit Adel dans un souffle de désespoir. Si cruel...

Mais Ewan n'y réagit pas.

- Elle n'a rien à faire ici. Elle ne finira que par s'y faner.  
- Mais à quoi bon l'amener avec nous ?, opposa Adel en conservant cet air triste sur son visage. Elle se retrouverait dans un monde où son pouvoir s'épanouirait, oui mais... _elle_, qu'y deviendrait-elle sans toi ? Qu'y deviendrons-nous...?

* * *

Garçons et filles de Poudlard étaient fin prêts. Nombre d'entre eux s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le hall d'entrée où ils attendaient à présent, avec une impatience non-dissimulée, que les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent, marquant ainsi l'ouverture officielle du Bal de Noël – bal placé bien évidemment sous la haute vigilance des fantômes et enseignants, dont deux en particulier qui s'appliquèrent à repérer puis surveiller dès leur arrivée dans la salle Adel et Roger, alors élégamment vêtus de robes de soirée respectivement verte et bleue nuit, et accompagnés chacun pour l'occasion d'une fille de leur classe.

Mais si un soulagement certain fut éprouvé du fait de pouvoir observer le moindre fait et geste de ces deux « élèves », ne pas encore avoir aperçu Ewan dans cette foule inquiéta relativement McGonagall et laissa pensif Rogue. Ne pouvant toutefois rien faire d'autre pour le moment, les deux bras droits du directeur se contentèrent de surveiller attentivement Adel et Roger - les autres enseignants et fantômes étant suffisamment nombreux pour veiller sur les autres élèves - tout en prêtant attention aux retardataires, conservant l'espoir de voir apparaître le troisième redouté.

Ils n'étaient pourtant pas près de le voir arriver. Car malgré les derniers regards plein d'espoir que lui avait lancé Millicent, qui portait alors sa plus belle et volumineuse robe rose à fanfreluches, près de la porte dérobée de l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard, rien n'y fit. Plus tôt dans la soirée, Ewan avait annoncé que ce genre de cérémonie ne l'intéressait guère et avait instamment prié les autres d'y aller sans lui.  
… Et les demandes d'Ewan s'avérant être des ordres auxquels personne ne songeait à déroger, dépitée, Bullstrode dut se résoudre à suivre ses camarades jusqu'à la Grande Salle où musique et ambiance festive lui firent oublier momentanément sa déconvenue.

* * *

Loin de là, éloignée des cachots de Serpentard, tout en haut de sa tour, Emy était parvenue à calmer son chagrin - ce qui ne lui avait finalement servi qu'à se retrouver pleinement confrontée à ses tourments. À sa demande, Hermione l'avait laissée pour aller rejoindre Harry et Ron qui l'interrogèrent aussitôt sur les raisons de son absence. À court d'excuses inattaquables, Hermione avait alors marmonné que son amie avait des problèmes de couture de dernières minutes avec sa robe et serait en retard. Bizarrement, le mensonge fonctionna.

- Elle ne préfère pas qu'on l'attende plutôt ici ?, demanda Harry. Elle ne devrait pas en avoir pour très longtemps, non ?  
- Non, répliqua Hermione. Elle nous dit d'y aller. Et puis, tu la connais : quand elle a une idée en tête...  
- Ah ça ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle est têtue !, confirma Ron.

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent, sourcils relevés : entendre Ron faire une telle remarque, c'était un comble.

- Hum... Bref, reprit Hermione dans l'espoir de clore rapidement la discussion. Dans la mesure où il y a quand même un peu de travail à faire, il serait effectivement préférable que l'on descende. Elle nous rejoindra dès qu'elle sera prête.  
- Ok, dit Harry en se tournant une dernière fois vers l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles. Allons-y.

Soulagée de ne pas avoir eu plus de mal à les convaincre, Hermione, suivie des deux garçons, sortit de la salle commune de Gryffondor et emprunta un couloir au bout duquel un tapis mural masquait un passage secret qui permettait d'atteindre le Hall en un rien de temps. Ouvrant la marche, elle put rapidement abandonner son masque jovial pour laisser ressortir son inquiétude. Une question la tarauda alors : à cet instant, à quoi pouvait penser son amie ?

* * *

« _Tu as fait que tu es l'une des nôtres_... », « _La triste vie clandestine qui les attendait ici_...», « _Plus personne n'entendra plus jamais parler de nous parce que nous n'y serons plus_... », « _Es-tu prête à repartir avec nous…?_ ».

Et ces mots se répétaient, se répétaient. Inlassablement, ils tournaient dans sa tête à lui en donner le vertige. Que devait-elle faire ? Comment prendre la bonne décision en si peu de temps ?  
Elle ne savait pas...  
Il comptait tant pour elle. Elle comptait tant pour lui. Leurs sentiments l'emportaient sur tout le reste, mais pouvait-elle se permettre de négliger tout ce qui avait fait jusqu'à présent sa vie ?  
Il allait partir. Il allait partir à tout jamais dans un royaume où il lui avait demandé de le suivre. Vingt-quatre heures... Vingt-quatre malheureuses petites heures pour prendre une décision... avant qu'il ne parte et que le passage vers son monde ne se referme à jamais.  
Imaginer ne plus le revoir, le regarder partir en se disant que... Non, c'était atroce. Elle avait envie de hurler. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles ainsi ? Pourquoi lui avait-on fait ça ?  
Partir avec son « prince charmant », qui n'en avait jamais rêvé ? Mais qui aurait pu imaginer que ce soit si douloureux ?  
Sa famille, ses amis, sa vie. Sans se demander ce qu'elle trouverait _là-bas_, elle ne pensa qu'à ce et ceux qu'elle laisserait ici.  
Que faire ? Suivre son cœur ? Car son cœur de jeune fille amoureuse lui disait de le suivre sous peine de le regretter à tout jamais. Mais en même temps, choisir de demeurer là lui imposerait-il ce même destin tragique de magicienne perdue dans un monde hostile de sorciers ? Ne finirait-elle pas par trouver un jour le bonheur ? Née ici, n'était-ce pas un signe qu'elle devait y rester ?  
Si elle partait, elle n'aurait pas le temps d'expliquer son choix. Comment ses parents pourraient-ils comprendre que leur fille ait disparu sans donner les explications dont ils auraient besoin ? Et ses amis ? Hermione sans doute comprendrait, mais les autres... Il y avait aussi Dumbledore. Quelle meilleure personne que lui, qui savait toujours trouver les mots justes, pourrait calmer la souffrance de ceux qui l'aimaient et ne comprendraient pas son choix. Mais la laisserait-il partir ?  
Et si elle se trompait ? Si ce qu'elle s'imaginait était différent de la réalité ? Que savait-elle de ce royaume ? Aurait-elle la même perception des choses que celui qui lui en avait parlé et y était né ? Comment y serait-elle accueillie, elle, née dans un monde de sorciers ? Bien sûr, elle serait auprès d'Ewan - et s'imaginer près de celui qu'elle aimait parvenait à un peu apaiser son cœur angoissé - mais si elle partait avec lui et une fois là-bas voulait rentrer chez elle ? Si la séparation d'avec ses proches était trop dure ? Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait pourtant jamais faire marche arrière... Qu'elle serait alors là-bas... telle une prisonnière.  
Bon sang ! Comment était-il possible d'infliger tant de tourments à une seule personne ?

Elle eut brusquement l'impression de manquer d'air, d'étouffer, de se trouver dans un endroit trop petit. Changer de lieu, aller dehors, ne voir personne, se retrouver au milieu d'une nature fraîche qui lui procurerait un peu de sérénité.  
Oui, voilà ce qu'elle allait faire ! Sortir de cette tour où elle se sentait enfermée et aller respirer ! Peut-être aurait-elle la chance qu'après cela, ses idées seraient un peu plus claires.

Les cheveux ébouriffés et sentant la peau de son visage tirée par les larmes qui avaient séché sur ses joues, elle se leva doucement de son lit et se dirigea à petits pas vers la porte de sa chambre, passant devant une commode. Son reflet dans le miroir l'interpella brusquement, la laissant sans voix.

- Hé ben, soupira-t-elle en observant les dégâts. Regarde-toi ma pauvre fille : incapable de prendre la moindre décision et en plus, tu ressembles à un sac !  
- Oh ! Je vous trouve bien dure avec vous même, s'offusqua soudain une voix. Un coup de brosse et une jolie robe et vous n'aurez rien à envier à qui que ce soit.

Emy fixa le miroir, fataliste.

- Hum... Merci, lui répondit-elle tout de même par pure politesse.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle avança une main vers la poignée qu'elle n'attrapa finalement pas. Hésitante, elle se retourna légèrement vers le miroir, pensa à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, secoua la tête tant elle trouvait ses paroles dénuées d'intérêt compte tenu de ce qu'elle vivait actuellement, approcha de nouveau sa main de la poignée, la retira, hésita, se tourna vers son armoire, soupira et se décida. Après tout, quel mal y aurait-il si elle prenait un peu soin d'elle ? Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que pour se sentir bien, il fallait commencer par s'aimer.  
… Sauf qu'après avoir vu son reflet dans le miroir, elle était persuadée qu'un certain travail serait nécessaire pour en arriver là.

Contrairement à ses camarades, elle mit toutefois nettement moins de temps à se changer. Son peigne pour discipliner ses cheveux, sa robe de sorcière posée au pied de son lit, une robe plus habillée, davantage de circonstance, choisie dans son armoire et elle quitta sa chambre, traversa la salle commune et descendit lentement les escaliers vers le rez-de-chaussée sans rencontrer âme qui vive, espérant y trouver les portes de la Grande Salle fermées pour ne pas être remarquée.

Par bonheur, elles l'étaient – ce qui n'empêchait nullement ceux se trouvant à proximité de l'immense pièce d'entendre le boucan incroyable qui y régnait.

* * *

La fête battait maintenant son plein. Comme Hermione l'avait espéré, Harry et Ron eurent vite fait de penser à autre chose qu'à Emy. Ils avaient commencé par rejoindre leurs amis dans un coin de la salle avant d'aller boire quelques verres de bierraubeurre – que Lee Jordan avait eu l'idée d'aromatiser avec du Whisky Pur Feu soudoyé aux Trois Balais – qui eurent vite fait de les détendre et leur retirer toute pudeur à aller danser et faire le spectacle parmi tant d'autres sur la piste. De son côté, l'esprit parfaitement sobre, Hermione avait à plusieurs reprises pris sur elle de ne pas monter voir son amie. Imaginer ce qu'elle lui aurait dit en la voyant revenir après l'avoir priée de la laisser seule l'incita chaque fois à renoncer. Elle décida donc d'attendre une heure raisonnablement tardive pour quitter la fête et retourner au dortoir.  
Quant à Adel et Roger, ils n'avaient pas bougé - pas plus qu'ils n'avaient montré un comportement suspect. Restés avec leurs camarades de classe, ils donnaient l'impression de profiter au même titre que les autres de la soirée.  
… Et les fantômes venant régulièrement faire des rapports sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, McGonagall et Rogue se prirent même à songer que durant l'absence de leur directeur, ils n'auraient aucune situation grave à gérer.

* * *

« _Pour se sentir bien, il fallait commencer par s'aimer_ » semblait déjà montrer quelques signes de fatigue. Car Emy avait eu beau s'être trouvée mieux fagotée en sortant de sa chambre, voilà qu'au beau milieu de son trajet, tout ce qu'elle avait appris peu de temps avant lui tournait déjà dans la tête, la faisant s'interroger sérieusement sur l'utilité d'avoir quitté son lit.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait déjà ? Ah oui ! Faire un break dans ses soucis histoire de savoir quoi choisir ? C'est ça oui... C'est ça... Quelle utopie. Quelle tragique utopie.  
Ça l'était d'ailleurs à un point tel, qu'arrivée sur le palier du dernier escalier à descendre, elle hésita à faire demi-tour. Pourtant, à peine son regard eut-il été attiré vers le bas des marches qu'elle sut de suite qu'elle ne remonterait pas... car il était là. Avait-il deviné que, contre toute attente, après le choc qu'il lui avait causé, elle viendrait tout de même ? Et lui, depuis combien de temps était-il là... à l'attendre ?

Sur sa gauche, les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle demeurées fermées. Sur sa droite, les grandes portes de chêne ouvertes qui offraient une mince image du décor mis en scène pour cette soirée.  
Emy resta un instant immobile, incapable de décider ce qu'elle allait faire. Bouger, attendre, parler, rester silencieuse...?  
Et soudain, une esquisse de sourire rassurant, deux pas vers l'avant et une main qui se tendit, prête à l'accueillir. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais pu éprouver durant sa courte vie, plus fort que les doutes et l'incertitude qui la rongeaient. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait doucement poussée vers l'avant, comme si des ailes l'avaient soulevée, elle se retrouva en bas des marches, près de lui, sans s'en être rendue compte.

Il la contemplait. Littéralement, il la contemplait. Et une fois de plus, elle ne put qu'être sensible à son charme. Elle, vêtue d'une courte robe blanche enveloppée d'une cape de la même couleur froncée légèrement dans le dos. Lui, portant un costume qui ne s'était encore jamais vu, que ce soit chez les moldus ou les sorciers. Élégant et sobre, riche sans être ostentatoire, une veste sombre et longue au col montant, portant des broderies qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux où un pantalon plus clair et fluide couvrait le reste de son corps.

- Tu es en retard, lança-t-il avec malice.  
- Oh..., s'empourpra Emy, prise au dépourvu. Je ne sais même pas si je vais y aller..., dit-elle en se tournant vers la Grande Salle.  
- Ah ?, s'étonna Ewan de manière trop marquée pour être spontanée. Ainsi parée, la question ne se poserait normalement pas.  
- Je n'avais simplement pas envie de croiser du monde avec mon uniforme, se justifia Emy en joignant ses mains devant elle, qu'elle crispa nerveusement. Même si en fait...  
- « _En fait_ » ?  
- Je ne pensais pas croiser quelqu'un à cette heure-ci...

Il l'observa un instant où il parvint à plonger son regard dans le sien, la seconde qu'il fallut pour faire naître en Emy ce malaise envoutant.

- Et toi ?, réussit-elle toutefois à articuler. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Habillé comme ça, tu donnes également l'impression de te rendre à la soirée.  
- Moi ? À la soirée ?, répéta-t-il en riant. Non merci ! Moins je me mêle à _eux_, mieux je me porte !

Elle fut peu étonnée par sa réponse.

- Alors qu'est-ce que...?  
- Je t'attendais.

Elle resta muette.

- J'aurais aimé que tu le devines d'ailleurs, souffla-t-il un peu déçu.

Elle rougit.

- Mais peut-être n'oses-tu simplement pas l'avouer... par pudeur, ajouta-t-il impudiquement lui par contre. Je n'ai pourtant pas pour habitude de consacrer de mon temps aux autres, tu sais. Tu devrais plutôt en être flattée.

Elle se renfrogna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être présomptueux quand tu t'y mets !, râla-t-elle. Comme si toutes les filles tombaient à tes pieds peut-être !

Il adorait la voir ainsi. Il avança alors légèrement son visage du sien, l'éclairant d'un espiègle sourire.

- Et même si c'était la cas, qu'en aurais-je à faire, dis-moi ?

Elle l'affronta du regard, sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir.

- Donc tu t'es faite belle, mais tu ne veux pas aller rejoindre les autres ?, poursuivit-il comme si de rien n'était.  
- Vas-y, moque-toi un coup, soupira-t-elle. Tu le fais si bien...

Mais il n'y répondit pas.

- Si tu n'as donc rien d'autre de prévu, dit-il plutôt, accepterais-tu de m'accompagner un petit moment dehors ? Malgré la fraicheur, la Lune est très belle ce soir et au moins, nous n'y rencontrerons personne - ce que tu recherches n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, en effet, c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait malgré les apparences.  
C'est ainsi qu'Emy se dirigea vers la sortie, accompagnée de la seule personne dont elle aurait sans doute eu besoin de rester éloignée pour espérer être la plus lucide possible.

* * *

Dès qu'ils furent dehors, Ewan constata que Dumbledore n'avait pas menti : les décorations mises en place par les enseignants étaient magnifiques et enchanteresses. Les rayons de lune qui faisaient étinceler la neige immaculée ainsi que les sculptures de glace parfirent le décor.

Ils firent quelques pas ensemble, sans qu'aucun n'entame une conversation, jusqu'à atteindre un banc posé dans un recoin du parc où ils s'assirent.

Un ciel sans nuage, une Lune bientôt pleine, un silence de neige saupoudré d'une ambiance étrange et magique. Tout semblait si propice à... Mais une légère brise se leva soudain et fit frissonner Emy. Sans rien dire, ni avoir donné l'air de l'avoir remarqué, Ewan leva sa main droite, lui fit décrire quelques mouvements dignes de jolies arabesques et aussitôt, une douce étole, aussi légère que chaude et coordonnée à la robe d'Emy, apparut entre ses doigts. Il la posa délicatement sur les épaules de sa compagne du moment et lui sourit. La jeune fille fut sensible à la prévenance dont ce garçon pouvait être capable à son égard.

- Alors ?, dit-il. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée au bal, ce soir ? Il me semble pourtant être un événement qui tient au cœur de tous les élèves de ce château.  
- Boff...  
- Ah ! J'ai compris !, s'exclama-t-il en riant à moitié. Tu n'avais pas de cavalier et tu avais honte de t'y présenter seule.

Emy le regarda avec des yeux ronds, abasourdie. Non mais il plaisantait ou quoi ? Il était quand même suffisamment intelligent pour deviner d'où venait son manque d'enthousiasme à vouloir participer à une telle fête quand même ! Incroyable. Il était tout bonnement incroyable. Elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui pouvait passer aussi naturellement du coq à l'âne et de l'affection à la moquerie. Elle le dévisagea bouche bée avant de se reprendre.

- Oh, si j'avais voulu, rétorqua-t-elle avec fierté, j'aurais pu y aller aussi bien seule qu'accompagnée.  
- Moui... Je t'aurais bien vu danser avec McLaggen.

Elle le fixa de nouveau avec des yeux de chouette avant qu'ils ne rétrécissent.

- Oui, et toi avec Bullstrode ! Allez, avoue, combien de fois t'a-t-elle supplié de l'accompagner ?  
- Hum... je dirais une bonne douzaine – au moins.

Là-dessus, il soupira et perdit son regard dans le blanc qui l'entourait. Nouveau revirement de situation. Il fallait vraiment un temps d'adaptation pour s'habituer à son tempérament. Mais désintéressée à poursuivre leurs chamailleries, Emy éprouva tout à coup un pincement au cœur

- C'est difficile de jouer la comédie comme ça ?, demanda-t-elle avec douceur.  
- Ce qui est difficile, c'est de devoir donner l'impression de s'entendre avec _eux, _répondit-ilavec cette inhabituelle lassitude.  
- Mais... Les sorciers ne sont-ils pas tous les mêmes pour toi ?  
- Les Serpentard sortent du lot – ils sont encore pires. Non contents d'être effrontés, ils dédaignent également les leurs. C'est pitoyable. Mais au moins, ça laisse apparaître une fin de leur monde à moyen terme.

Emy se ferma brusquement et baissa la tête.

- Tu n'es pas drôle...  
- Je ne cherche pas à l'être, répondit sérieusement Ewan. Mais tu sais ce que j'en pense.  
- ...

Elle resta blessée. Il soupira et se dressa.

- Emy ?

Elle releva doucement son visage, incertaine.

- Veux-tu bien m'accorder une danse ?, demanda-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

Une musique entraînante leur parvenait du château qu'ils apercevaient au loin. Observant les fenêtres brillamment éclairées de la Grande Salle, gênée, Emy murmura :

- Pardonne-moi, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller là-bas...

Ewan esquissa un sourire, se redressa et, sans mot dire, se tourna vers une place vide proche d'eux où seule la neige tenait lieu de décoration sur le sol. Il souleva sa main droite, lui fit décrire quelques mouvements harmonieux et soudain, sous les yeux ébahis d'Emy, un kiosque blanc étincelant apparut de nulle part. Hors du temps, il fit penser à la jeune fille à ces endroits où les amoureux se retrouvaient jadis pour danser dans le monde des moldus. Aussi irréel que romantique, une douce mélodie s'en échappait, plongeant dans le bien-être ceux qui pouvait l'entendre.

Ewan se retourna ensuite vers Emy puis...

- Je n'ai pas non-plus envie d'aller là-bas, dit-il en se saisissant délicatement de sa main, l'entraînant avec lui vers le petit pavillon magnifiquement ouvragé où des fées bleutées voletant autour d'eux les saluèrent.

Naturellement, il passa une main autour de sa taille et l'emporta dans une valse... qu'Emy eut bien du mal à suivre.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle à plusieurs reprises, écarlate, après lui avoir marché sur un pied. Je ne sais pas très bien danser.

Il sourit, aimant la voir comme ça, nue dans ses sentiments, rougissante et spontanée dans son naturel. Quel bonheur il pensait enterré à tout jamais cela faisait renaître en lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il en resserrant son étreinte. Laisse-moi te guider et tout ira bien...

* * *

Combien de temps avaient-ils dansé ? Quelle heure était-il ? Que faisaient les autres ? La soirée au château était-elle terminée ? Tant d'interrogations qui ne leur vinrent à l'esprit. Qu'auraient-ils eu à s'en soucier de toute façon ?

Les mélodies se succédèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne souhaitent y mettre un terme. Arriva pourtant le moment où la musique s'apaisa pour finalement disparaître. Ewan passa alors son bras autour de celui d'Emy et lui proposa de s'en aller se promener dans le vaste parc.  
Leur balade au clair de lune fut tendre et secrète. Et même si les pensées troublantes n'avaient pas disparu, ni l'un ni l'autre ne les exprimèrent, incapables de briser cet instant de bonheur qui n'en était que plus irréel.

Bien plus tard, tandis que la musique avait cessé de jouer dans la Grande Salle, tandis que les élèves avaient regagné leur salle commune, tous deux réapparurent dans le hall d'entrée désert du château qui offrait à présent une vue pleine sur la Grande Salle où s'affairaient des elfes de maison. Le Moine Gras passa à ce moment, les saluant avec sa jovialité habituelle.

- Allez, allez, jeunes gens !, lança le fantôme de Poufsouffle avec un clin d'œil complice. Il est l'heure de retourner dans vos dortoirs,  
... avant de disparaître en traversant un mur.  
- Bien..., dit Emy en joignant timidement ses mains devant elle, les joues rosées. Je crois qu'il a raison... nous devrions aller nous coucher.

Ewan vint alors attraper l'une de ses mains qu'il souleva lentement vers ses lèvres, sans pour autant l'effleurer.

- Merci pour avoir passé un peu de temps à mes côtés, Emy, lui dit-il tendrement. Ta présence est d'un tel réconfort pour moi.

« _Un réconfort_ »

Quelle étrangeté pour Emy d'entendre ce mot. Car pour la grande majorité des personnes vivant dans ce château, ceux qui semblaient avoir le plus besoin de réconfort étaient davantage ceux qui côtoyaient de près Ewan Lynch... et non Ewan Lynch lui-même.  
Sensible à ses paroles, Emy ne put toutefois répondre que par un sourire affectueux, faute de trouver quoi dire en pareil moment.

- Passe une bonne nuit, Emy. À demain.  
- À demain Ewan... Et merci.

* * *

- Par la barbe de Merlin, Emy ! Mais où étais-tu donc passée ?

Emy retrouva une Hermione sur les nerfs quand elle regagna sa chambre. Depuis qu'elle y était remontée pour n'y trouver plus personne, la jeune fille s'était imaginée mille scénarios dramatiques pour expliquer la disparition de son amie. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'Emy réapparut enfin, Hermione ne put se retenir de l'accueillir dans un mélange de soulagement et de réprimandes - accueil toutefois insuffisamment sonore pour réveiller leurs deux camarades de chambre, endormies depuis un moment... et à cet instant bercées par les doux souvenirs qu'elles garderaient de cette soirée.

- Où étais-tu ?, répéta Hermione en se jetant sur Emy, sans se soucier du bruit qu'elle faisait. Je me suis faite un sang d'encre pour toi ! Je ne t'ai pas trouvée ici, je ne t'ai pas vue à la Grande Salle. Où...?  
- Dehors, la coupa sagement Emy avec un petit sourire d'excuse, tout en s'écartant de l'étreinte étouffante. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller danser, de voir tout le monde. Mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas rester enfermée ici. Alors...

Elle termina sa phrase par un haussement d'épaule. Hermione remarqua soudain sa tenue - qui n'avait rien d'ordinaire pour une personne n'ayant rien projeté de faire - mais surtout, cette expression qui perdurait sur son visage, si différente de la grave et triste qu'elle avait affichée quelques heures plus tôt.

- Pourtant, hasarda-t-elle, tu ne ressembles pas à quelqu'un qui arrive de la bibliothèque.

Emy rougit.

- Oh... C'est que je n'avais pas non-plus envie de me promener dans le château vêtue de ma tenue habituelle. Tout le monde s'était fait si beau ce soir... Même si je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer qui que ce soit...

Entre la grimace qui ponctua la fin de sa phrase et les mots employés, Hermione comprit immédiatement que son amie ne s'était pourtant pas retrouvée seule.

- Mais ?, glissa-t-elle à présent impatiente.  
- Hé bien... Attends, dit soudain Emy en se tournant vers les lits de ses deux camarades. Viens !

Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers son lit où elle s'assit. Hermione la rejoignit. Là, Emy tira les rideaux et lança un sortilège d'_assurdiato -_ l'un des rares qu'elle parvenait à lancer sans commettre d'erreur. Hermione devina alors que ce qui allait suivre devrait rester entre elles.

- Quand je suis arrivée dans le Hall avec l'intention de sortir dans le parc... Ewan m'y attendait, annonça Emy, à nouveau pivoine.  
- Il « _t'attendait_ » ?, répéta Hermione en relevant les sourcils. Tu veux dire que vous aviez à nouveau rendez-vous ensemble ?  
- Non, non, non !, s'empressa de la détromper Emy. Au contraire...  
- Hein ?  
- Disons que je pensais plutôt qu'il aurait été bon pour moi de ne pas le revoir si tôt, soupira Emy.  
- Hum..., grommela Hermione qui ne trouva là qu'une confirmation au fait qu'Ewan avait bel et bien un don pour tourmenter Emy. Particulier ce garçon, lâcha-t-elle en se grattant la tête – s'arrachant douloureusement au passage les invisibles qu'elle avait oublié de s'ôter quand elle avait défait le chignon invraisemblable avec lequel elle était apparue au bal. Je dirais même qu'il est bizarre.  
- Différent, corrigea doucement Emy, le regard rêveur. Mais quand on le connait, il se révèle être tout autre...  
- Oh toi, dit Hermione en agitant son index. Quelque chose me dit que tu le connais désormais très bien...  
- Hein ? Quoi ! Oh non, Hermione !, en devint écarlate Emy. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ! Il ne s'est pas passé ce que tu imagines, je t'assure ! Même si... Même si cette soirée a vraiment été incroyable, soupira-t-elle.

Hermione en fut presque attendrie - mais de certain, elle en perdit un peu plus son latin.  
Que penser ? Bien ? Mal ? Emy ne faisait-elle pas une erreur en entretenant des liens avec une personne aussi imprévisible que Lynch ? Mais avait-elle le droit d'intervenir dans cette relation particulière et apparemment compliquée ? Oui, Emy était son amie et elle ne voulait pas la voir souffrir, mais... À cet instant, elle avait tellement l'air heureuse. C'était peut-être elle qui se trompait après tout. Les sentiments ne fonctionnaient pas comme les runes...

Qu'il ne se soit « rien passé », que ce fut durant leur premier rendez-vous ou le suivant, était peu probable. Mais chacun avait droit à son jardin secret et qui n'avait jamais eu de heurts, même avec ceux qu'ils aimaient ?

- Et où avez-vous passé la soirée alors ?, changea légèrement de thème - mais pleinement de ton - Hermione. Car je t'ai cherchée partout et...  
- Nous étions dehors.  
- Ah ?, s'étonna Hermione. Quand je suis remontée dans le dortoir et que je ne t'y ai pas vue, je suis redescendue dans la Grande Salle puis suis allée faire un tour dans le parc – je suis allée jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid. Mais comme je ne te trouvais nulle part, je suis allée voir Harry pour qu'il regarde sur sa carte du Maraudeur – ne t'inquiète pas, pour n'alarmer personne, je lui ai dit que je voulais juste vérifier que McLaggen était loin de moi... Il m'a collée toute la soirée figure-toi, grimaça-t-elle. Mais le fait est que toi, tu n'apparaissais pas sur la carte !

Emy fronça à son tour les sourcils. Et là, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire resta coincé dans sa gorge. Elle comprit qu'en plus d'avoir fait apparaître le kiosque, Ewan l'avait certainement rendu également incartable et inapprochable. Si ça se trouve, Hermione était passée tout près d'eux sans même le savoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Hermione. C'est quoi cette tête ?

Emy se mordit la lèvre. Car pour elle, il était hors de question de tout dévoiler. Hermione était son amie et ça la tracassait toujours autant de lui cacher la vérité - devant en plus du coup improviser trop souvent des excuses - mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Commencer à lui parler, c'était se retrouver obligée de tout lui dire et cela, ce n'était pas envisageable.

- Oh..., dit-elle alors, sortant de ses pensées. C'est juste que nous sommes restés un moment assis sur un petit banc, mais après, nous sommes partis nous promener...  
- Mais même dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'apparaissiez pas sur la carte, s'obstina Hermione. En outre, je n'ai pas vu de traces de pas dans la neige... Mais bon, avec quelqu'un comme Lynch, je suppose qu'on peut s'attendre à tout – y compris à ce qu'il se débrouille pour ne pas apparaître sur la Carte du Maraudeur.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, se força à sourire Emy qui se sentit toutefois plus légère en voyant comment la discussion tournait. Bon, et si nous allions nous coucher maintenant ? Je t'avoue que je suis fatiguée...  
- Oui, moi aussi, bâilla sans retenue Hermione en se levant pour aller dans son lit. Maintenant que tu es là - et d'une humeur tellement plus joviale que tout à l'heure -, je vais même pouvoir dormir en paix.  
- Bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit...

* * *

- Hé bien ! Il était temps que vous arriviez, lança un Ron d'humeur grincheuse.

Enfoncé dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée de la salle commune où l'ambiance avait retrouvé son calme, il faisait face à Harry. L'arrivée des deux filles ne semblait pas les avoir interrompus dans une discussion - sans doute ne faisaient-ils que les attendre là depuis un moment.  
Dès qu'elle fut près de Ron, Emy remarqua ses mains posées sur son ventre, signe caractéristique d'une faim tiraillante qui ne le mettait jamais de bonne humeur. Elle l'observa et sourit.

- Désolée. J'ai eu un peu de mal à me lever ce matin.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard éloquent.

- Tu n'as pas assez dormi ?, questionna Ron. Pourtant, en n'étant pas venue à la soirée, tu as dû te coucher plus tôt que nous, non ?

Trop étonné pour être honnête, Hermione et Emy affichèrent un air méfiant. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, peut-être que l'excuse « MacLaggen » d'Hermione n'avait pas si bien marché que ça et avait mis la puce à l'oreille d'Harry.  
Et s'ils s'étaient rendus compte, grâce à la carte, qu'Emy n'avait pas passé la soirée de la veille dans sa chambre ?... voir même qu'elle n'était nulle part !  
Quoi qu'il soit, vu leur éventuelle tactique d'approche, ni Harry ni Ron ne semblaient vouloir attaqué le problème de front.  
… Et compte tenu de la manière dont Hermione et Emy avaient refusé de répondre à leurs interrogations d'avant-bal, ce fut plus sage.

De son côté, pas vraiment décidée à dévier la conversation sur ce sujet de bon matin, à cet endroit et avec tout ce monde :

- J'avais trop besoin de récupérer, éluda Emy. Alors...  
- Bon ! Et si nous allions déjeuner maintenant !, les coupa Hermione avec énergie. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai une faim de loup !

Nouveau regard entre les deux garçons, haussements d'épaule résignés puis levées des fauteuils en parfaite synchronisation.

- Très bien les filles... Partons donc plutôt à l'assaut du p'tit-déj' !

Ce qui ne sembla finalement pas déplaire à Ron.

« _A l'assaut..._ ».

Mais Emy ne bougea pas. Elle eut l'impression de se prendre une claque en pleine figure. Le château... Ce que lui avait révélé Ewan... Ce jour-même... Tout prit brusquement une ampleur démesurée. Ses amis, que risquaient-ils ? N'avaient-ils vraiment rien à craindre ? Devait-elle leur dire quelque chose ? Non, ça prendrait, comme elle l'avait déjà imaginé, des proportions dramatiques. Mais ils étaient ses amis... _ses amis_... Que penseraient-ils d'elle lorsqu'ils sauraient qu'elle savait et leur avait laissé courir un risque, qu'elle les avait laissés dans l'ignorance ? Quel genre d'amie était-elle pour agir de la sorte ? Que devait-elle faire ?  
Tout lui parut si proche, si concret, si inquiétant, ingérable.  
Et elle, qu'allait-elle faire ? Qu'avait-elle décidé ? N'était-elle pas heureuse aux côtés des siens ? Si elle partait, ils lui manqueraient, assurément. Mais des amis, malgré tout le réconfort et la joie qu'ils peuvent apporter, ne remplacent pas un amour qui fait vivre et avancer...

- Emy ? Emy ! Emyyyyyyy !  
- Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon ! Je rêvais, s'excusa-t-elle devant la mine attentiste des trois autres.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit gentiment Hermione. Allez, viens.

Ils passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame et s'en allèrent ensuite vers la Grande Salle.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, chuchota tout à coup Harry à Hermione, mais j'ai le pressentiment que la journée ne va pas être de tout repos.

* * *

Sentiment qui contrastait grandement avec celui qu'éprouvaient les Serpentard encore présents dans leur salle commune à ce moment, assis par petits groupes par-ci par-là et discutant principalement de la soirée de la veille, faisant part de leur expérience personnelle ou critiquant avec entrain les élèves des autres maisons. On aurait pu généraliser en disant que les garçons se concentraient sur les comportements, tandis que les filles, sur les toilettes et couples formés pour l'occasion.  
Mais autour de la grande table centrale de la pièce souterraine, les murmures entre Parkinson et compagnie portaient sur deux personnes en particulier et n'avaient de cesse d'essayer de remonter le moral de Bullstrode.

- Ne t'en fais pas Millicent, lui tapota la main Pansy. Que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aient été présents au bal ne signifie pas qu'ils étaient ensemble pour autant.  
- C'est clair, siffla une autre fille de quatrième année aux longs cheveux gras et dents de travers. Il la supporte pour ce foutu dossier, c'est tout.

Bullstrode soupira puis crispa son poing sur la table en bois, sans donner l'air d'avoir écouté les deux autres.

- J'aurais dû lui régler son compte à cette sale sang-de-bourbe, ragea-t-elle. Elle est toujours là à le coller, à faire son intéressante. Vous l'avez vue en plus ? Elle ne ressemble à rien !  
- Ouais, c'est clair, répéta bêtement la fille de quatrième année.  
- Elle a dû rester dans sa chambre à pleurer parce qu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier hier soir, affirma Pansy en ricanant.  
- Ou alors..., s'effondra à nouveau Bullstrode dans un immense soupir.  
- Non !, insista Parkinson. Ewan a dit qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre de soirée et qu'il resterait ici – il l'a dit ! En plus, ils n'ont rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Alors, pourquoi vas-tu t'imaginer que... ?  
- Oh, je n'en sais rien..., murmura Bullstrode. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir lui dire que... que...

Les filles autour d'elles se retinrent difficilement de pouffer. Seule Parkinson resta un tant soit peu fidèle à sa camarade.

- Écoute Millicent, il ne s'est pas encore levé. Alors, prends ton courage à deux mains et dès qu'il sera là, tu n'auras qu'à aller...

Mais la fille se tut soudain, en même temps que l'ensemble de ses camarades se figea sur place, frappé brutalement par une force inconnue et irrésistible qui les plaqua contre chaise, fauteuil, mur ou simple mobilier près duquel ils se trouvaient. Un pouvoir d'une puissance incroyable s'appuya sur la pièce, immobilisa tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient, les plongeant dans la peur et l'incrédulité. La pression se faisait de plus en plus forte à mesure que les secondes passaient, les écrasant à un niveau tel qu'il leur était impossible de faire le moindre geste, d'articuler le moindre son. Incapables de bouger, le seul fait de respirer était devenu douloureux.

Et là, au pied des marches, se présenta Ewan. Le visage fermé, le regard froid, lui n'avait aucune difficulté à se mouvoir dans cette oppressante atmosphère. À l'effroi général, les yeux exorbités, tous réalisèrent alors que cet étrange pouvoir émanait de lui.

Le jour qu'ils attendaient depuis bientôt sept ans était enfin arrivé.


	24. Ewan Lynch

Note: Salut ^^ ! Hé non ! Je ne suis pas morte et je n'ai pas non-plus laissé tomber la fic. Simplement, la fois où j'ai voulu poster ce chapitre, le site ne marchait pas et après... après... ben, le temps a passé, j'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre et du coup, aujourd'hui, je vous poste les deux. J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Je vous souhaite maintenant bonne lecture ainsi qu'une très bonne continuation. A bientôt =^o^= !

* * *

_Et là, au pied des marches, Ewan apparut enfin. Le visage fermé, le regard froid, il ne montrait aucune difficulté à se mouvoir dans cette étrange ambiance. À l'effroi général, tous comprirent alors qu'il était la source de ce pouvoir._

* * *

Il n'avait pas le choix... Ils n'avaient pas le choix. S'ils souhaitaient que leurs pouvoirs soient entièrement libérés en cette fin de journée, ils devaient doucement commencer à les desceller dès à présent. Une fois chose faite, aucune barrière, sortilège ou enchantement que ce soit ne leur résisterait. Atteindre le Joyau n'était donc plus qu'une question de patience, et le détruire, une évidence.

Un élève de Serpentard franchit à cet instant la porte dérobée de pierre, revenant de la Grande Salle. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent face à face. Le malheureux n'eut même pas besoin d'apercevoir ses camarades empêchés pour comprendre que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait. Au moment où il franchit le passage, il fut projeté avec violence par une force invisible contre le mur, lui coupant net la respiration. Ewan plissa les yeux et commença alors à traverser la pièce. À mesure qu'il s'avançait vers la sortie, l'élève apeuré sentait la force l'écraser de plus en plus, lui arrachant des larmes de souffrance muette. Il lui était impossible de bouger mais en même temps d'être proche du septième année. C'était une barrière invisible qui l'enveloppait, repoussant tout ce qui se trouvait dans son environnement immédiat.  
Ewan arriva à son niveau mais ne ralentit pas le pas. Il passa devant lui en ne lui accordant qu'un regard dédaigneux où aucune trace de regret ou de pitié ne s'exprimait... car ce garçon-là, comme les autres, représentait ce qu'il abhorrait et souhaitait ne plus jamais revoir de sa vie. Il quitta la pièce sans mot dire, se dirigeant vers un lieu inconnu de tous.

Peu à peu, la pression retomba et les élèves retrouvèrent lentement leur souffle, leur esprit et leurs aptitudes à se mouvoir et parler. Encore sous le choc, ils se regardèrent avec un air commun ahuri.

- Qu'est-ce que...c'était...que ça...?, bafouilla Crabbe en fixant Malefoy qui était dans le même état que lui.  
- J'en sais rien, murmura le garçon prit soudain de nausées, la tête vide. J'en sais rien du tout...

Mais ce que tous savaient en revanche, c'est qu'il leur serait désormais salvateur d'éviter Ewan Lynch.

* * *

Ainsi, se produisirent des phénomènes similaires, certes moins violents et implacables, mais tout aussi perturbants et angoissants dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, lorsque Adel et Roger quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre leur compagnon.

Évités de tous - dont certains, pris de panique, se ruèrent auprès de leurs enseignants pour les avertir du phénomène étrange - les trois magiciens se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans une simple et modeste salle de cours désaffectée localisée dans les profondeurs des cachots, où Ewan les rendit sur l'instant indétectables et incartables.

Dans cette intimité sécurisée, le jeune homme put poursuivre la libération de son pouvoir sans risquer de causer quelques dommages que ce soit autour de lui. Par une imposition, il termina également de desceller entièrement les pouvoirs d'Adel et Roger.  
Ils demeurèrent là toute la journée, silencieux et patients, sans se préoccuper de la course contre la montre dans laquelle _les autres_ s'étaient lancés. Ils s'étaient même amusés à voir passer devant eux à tour de rôle des fantômes, Rusard et son irremplaçable chatte ainsi que des enseignants, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne les devinent si près – mais ressentant pourtant ce pouvoir étrange qu'ils dégageaient.

Dans leur attente, une pensée extérieure à leur tâche survint toutefois : Emy. L'attachement qui était né et n'avait fait que se renforcer entre elle et Ewan, malgré ce que celui-ci avait pu dire, laissait toujours Adel et Roger dans l'interrogation.

- Faites- lui confiance comme je le fais, leur avait simplement répondu le jeune homme.

Adel et Roger ne la connaissaient pas aussi bien que leur ami, mais ayant confiance en lui et son jugement, ils s'exécutèrent sans objection.  
Quant à elle...

* * *

Maintenant que tout s'était irrémédiablement enclenché, que tout le monde était parfaitement conscient que des choses bougeaient – et ce, de manière peu rassurante – dans le château, que les dires d'Ewan s'avéraient bel et bien exacts, qu'elle croyait en lui, qu'elle avait décidé de le suivre malgré tous les sacrifices que cela impliquerait, Emy ferait face à la situation et tâcherait de préserver du mieux qu'elle le pourrait ses amis.

Tout cela lui coûta beaucoup en énergie. Car au-delà de ces secrets lourds à porter, l'agitation dans laquelle avait été plongé le château, aussi bien du côté des élèves que des enseignants, l'avait exposée à de nombreuses questions à cause de ses liens non dissimulés avec Ewan. En avait découlé des remarques et critiques blessantes. Heureusement, les interventions successives et attentives de McGonagall en sa faveur permirent à Emy de réchapper au pire...

Mise au courant par son confrère, le professeur de Métamorphose n'était que trop consciente des conséquences funestes qu'il adviendrait s'il arrivait quoi que soit à la jeune fille. Lynch avait sans équivoque précisé à Dumbledore que si on lui portait atteinte, il reverrait immédiatement ses desseins concernant le château et ceux qui s'y trouvaient... Ainsi, la protection de son élève fut un point essentiel sur lequel insista la directrice de Gryffondor quand elle prit à part Harry, Hermione et Ron, arguant le contexte actuel et l'animosité que certains élèves semblaient vouer à Emy sous prétexte qu'elle connaissait l'une des personnes les plus recherchées actuellement dans le château, pour leur demander de veiller – avec une certaine discrétion - sur leur amie afin qu'aucun ne la considère comme bouc émissaire.

- Elle y va un peu fort, vous ne trouvez pas ?, dit Harry, interloqué, en regardant les deux autres une fois sa directrice partie. « _Bouc émissaire_ », faut pas pousser non-plus. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film de moldus qui s'apprêteraient à brûler une sorcière au Moyen-Âge !

- Elle prend simplement à cœur les intérêts d'Emy, commenta Hermione. C'est tout de même mieux que de ne pas s'en soucier du tout. Avec des imbéciles comme MacLaggen dans les parages, dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver...  
- Mouais... C'est vrai qu'entre les bruits bizarres qui courent sur Lynch et les autres et la relation particulière qu'on lui prête avec Emy, je peux comprendre la réaction de McGonagall, ajouta Harry.  
- Moi j'en reviens pas, intervint Ron, l'air ailleurs. Adel et Roger qui auraient eu le même comportement que Lynch ce matin... Ça veut dire quoi ? Ils ne peuvent pas se piffrer – surtout Adel et l'_autre_... Vous ne croyez pas qu'il aurait réussi à les ensorceler ?

Harry sourit avec indulgence tandis qu'Hermione poussa un profond soupir de désolation.

- Et les manipuler pour quoi faire, hein ? Réfléchis un peu, Ron. Tout ça n'aurait ni queue, ni tête !

- Bon, où est Emy en attendant ?, coupa court Harry qui sentit le vent tourner et se rappela subitement les recommandations de leur directrice. Parce que s'il y a des cinglés qui s'en prennent à elle juste après que McGonagall nous ait demandé de la surveiller, on risque d'un baver jusqu'à notre septième année.  
- Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes, dit Hermione en tournant les talons vers le lieu adéquat le plus proche. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit au moment où McGonagall nous a interpellés.  
- « Interceptés » tu veux dire !, la reprit Ron. Ah ben tiens, quand on parle du loup... La voilà - et entière en plus.

Emy, ignorante de la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu, les rejoignit, intriguée par la réflexion de Ron.

- Pourquoi « _entière_ » ? T'avais peur que la moitié de mon corps parte dans le conduit d'évacuation avec Mimi Geignarde ou quoi ?, plaisanta-t-elle.  
- Bah ! Tu connais l'humour désastreux de Ron, intervient aussitôt Hermione en appuyant bien sur le qualificatif en même temps que Harry tira un discret mais efficace coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami. Bon, et si on allait... à la bibliothèque ?, proposa-t-elle ensuite après avoir réfléchi à un endroit où le calme et la surveillance de madame Pince serait pour une fois de bon ton.  
_- La bibliothèque_ ?, s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Harry et Ron – Emy n'ayant pas eu le temps de s'exprimer sur la question. Hermione, va vraiment falloir que tu te fasses désintoxiquée, c'est pas possible !

Hermione se plaqua une main sur le front : était-elle donc la seule à réfléchir sur les trois ?

- Oui !, insista-t-elle sèchement en les mitraillant du regard. La bibliothèque ! Un endroit calme où madame Pince et quelques fantômes pourront vous garder _sous surveillance_ pendant qu'on travaillera avec_ Emy_ !

La magie opéra soudain.

- Aaaah ! Ouiiiii !, s'exclamèrent-ils en comprenant enfin.

Emy les observa avec des yeux ronds sans rien comprendre.

- Allez viens, l'entraîna doucement par le bras Hermione. J'aurais besoin de toi pour faire quelques recherches.

Puis de rajouter :

- Je suis désolée de me décharger sur toi, mais ce n'est pas le genre de choses que je peux demander aux deux phénomènes, dit-elle en pointant Harry et Ron du pouce par-dessus son épaule – occasionnant l'indignation des deux nommés.

… En représailles de quoi, lorsqu'Hermione demanda aux deux garçons de lui soumettre rapidement quelques idées afin d'occuper Emy sous une montagne de livres s'en qu'elle s'ennuie, Ron et Harry lui répondirent avec un grand sourire qu'ils n'avaient pas suffisamment de cervelle pour ça.

* * *

Les heures passèrent dans l'occupation pour les uns, l'inquiétude grandissante pour les autres. Des trois magiciens recherchés, il n'y avait aucune trace. Étant cependant convaincu qu'ils étaient toujours dans le château, cette incapacité à ne serait-ce que les localiser ne faisait qu'accroitre le sentiment de malaise. S'ils n'étaient même pas aptes à les trouver, quelle chance auraient-ils en s'y opposant ?  
Mais dans cette terrible ambiance, un mince espoir vint éclairer la petite communauté de sorciers en milieu d'après-midi, lorsque Rogue, McGonagall et Flitwick furent convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui venait de regagner le château.

- Albus !, s'écria McGonagall tant elle fut soulagée de le voir. Vous voici enfin de retour ! Depuis ce matin, les...  
- Je sais Minerva, je sais…, temporisa le vieux sorcier qui se trouvait alors près de la fenêtre par laquelle il avait gagné son bureau grâce à son balais, portant toujours sa cape de voyage qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de retirer. Leur énergie est telle que même si elle demeure inlocalisable, elle imprègne désormais chaque pierre de cet édifice.

Là-dessus, il alla accrocher sa cape à un antique porte-manteau et passa devant Fumseck à qui il accorda une affectueuse caresse. Le phénix cligna paresseusement des yeux, demeurant posé sur son perchoir tandis que les trois enseignants s'étaient resserrés devant le bureau directorial, impatients d'apprendre ce que Dumbledore aurait à leur raconter.

- Où étiez-vous passé, Dumbledore ?, s'agita finalement Flitwick.

Mais son directeur ne répondit pas de suite. Il prit d'abord le temps d'aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il croisa ses longs doigts sous son menton, comme il en avait l'habitude en cas de réflexion ou d'attention particulière et fixa une par une les trois personnes qui se trouvaient face à lui, debout, tendues.

- Pardonnez tout d'abord mon léger retard, s'excusa-t-il calmement. Mais les faits que je tenais à vérifier m'ont pris plus de temps que je ne l'avais pensé.  
- Où étiez-vous donc parti, monsieur le directeur ?, s'enquit Rogue.  
- Je me suis rendu dans le royaume d'Idhren, Séverus.

Rogue et Flitwick froncèrent les sourcils tandis que McGonagall parut plus qu'étonnée.

Dans le royaume... On peut donc toujours y accéder ?

- Par certains moyens et en certains endroits : oui, expliqua Dumbledore avec un sourire mystérieux. Des passages existent toujours. Ils sont bien entendu protégés par des sortilèges et enchantements puissants, mais fort heureusement, je dispose de quelques contre-sorts et suffisamment d'expérience pour me permettre de les franchir sans trop de heurts.  
- Mais pourquoi aviez-vous besoin d'aller là-bas maintenant ?, interrogea, perplexe, McGonagall. Je vois bien le lien qui existe avec ce qui nous préoccupe aujourd'hui, mais pourquoi maintenant ?  
- Parce qu'il n'y a qu'avant-hier soir qu'une intuition m'est venue. Il a donc fallu que je m'emploie au plus vite pour avoir une confirmation ou une infirmation de ce qui m'a soudainement troublé.

Entendre Dumbledore dévoiler qu'il avait été troublé par autre chose que la présence de trois magiciens capables de réduire leur château en un monticule de pierres sèches n'était guère encourageant.

- Et… de quoi s'agissait-il, monsieur de directeur ?, demanda Rogue sous le regard intense de McGonagall et nerveux de Flitwick.  
- Je me suis posé des questions quant à la véritable identité de monsieur Lynch.

Qu'entendait donc Dumbledore quand il parlait de « véritable identité » ? Certainement pas de son nom réel. Car quelle importance que ce garçon ait pris une identité d'emprunt pour ne pas se présenter à Poudlard avec un nom aux consonances féériques ? Cela ne changeait en rien ce qu'il était – et encore moins à ce moment-là. Concernant cela d'ailleurs, Dumbledore avait depuis longtemps exprimé son avis selon lequel Lynch était le leader du groupe qu'ils recherchaient, en même temps qu'il le soupçonnait d'être l'un des descendants du dernier roi elfique. Mais pourtant, malgré tout cela qui avait déjà bien de quoi les inquiéter, il semblait y avoir encore autre chose. Mais quoi ? Qu'avait donc le vieux sorcier en tête ?

- Vous êtes donc allé dans ce royaume dans l'espoir que quelqu'un vous dirait honnêtement de qui il s'agit ?, intervint Flitwick avec un rictus tout aussi sarcastique qu'égaré sur le visage.  
- Non, évidemment pas, répondit avec douceur le directeur de Poudlard. Cette tentative se serait soldée par un échec et peut-être pire concernant ma santé. Non, je me suis rendu en toute discrétion en un lieu précis et secret qui me répondrait assurément sans que j'aie le moindre risque à encourir en dévoilant ouvertement ma présence.

Les trois enseignants gardèrent le silence, mais une intensité palpable couvrait peu à peu le grand bureau.

- Je me suis rendu sur la sépulture de feu le roi Idhren.

Les premières secondes furent de plomb. Puis…

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Pourquoi avoir pris tant de risques pour aller là-bas ? Vous n'aviez tout de même pas l'espoir qu'il vous parlerait d'entre les morts ?, s'exclama McGonagall alors qu'une idée naissait déjà dans l'esprit des deux autres professeurs.

- Non, ma chère Minerva, sourit avec bienveillance Dumbledore. Je m'y suis rendu pour vérifier simplement qu'il y demeurait toujours une trace d'_elle_...

- D'« _elle_ » ?, ne comprit-elle pas, tandis que Rogue plissa les yeux et Flitwick crispa subitement ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil près duquel il se trouvait.  
- Et ?, demanda ce dernier d'une voix troublée par l'émotion.  
- Aucune trace, déclara simplement Dumbledore avec une sérénité déstabilisante. Elle n'y a jamais demeuré depuis sa « mort ».

Le teint de Flitwick pâlit brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?, demanda aussitôt à voix basse Rogue en fixant son directeur.  
- Mais enfin, que voulez-vous dire, Albus ? Et de quoi parlez-vous ?

McGonagall commençait à se sentir perdue et agacée.

- Je parle de son âme, Minerva, répondit-il avec évidence. De son âme.  
- « _De son âme_ » ?  
- De son âme…, souffla lentement Flitwick en contournant le dossier du fauteuil pour s'y laisser tomber, le visage en sueur, la respiration saccadée.  
- Faut-il vous expliquer, mon cher professeur, précisa alors Rogue en se tournant vers sa consœur - ne montrant aucun intérêt pour Flitwick - que la nature des elfes a en cela de particulier qu'elle leur offre cette capacité à pouvoir survivre à la mort lorsque celle-ci les frappe par les armes ou la maladie. Seuls la tristesse et l'ennui peuvent réellement les tuer…

McGonagall regarda Rogue avec stupéfaction avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore qui lui sourit en gage d'assentiment. Elle accusa le coup.

- Ainsi, après ce que vous avez découvert, que doit-on en conclure ?, demanda faiblement Flitwick des tréfonds de son siège.  
- Oh..., je pense que vous l'avez compris Filius, répondit Dumbledore en le regardant avec gravité.

Inconsciemment, le cœur de McGonagall se mit à battre plus fort. Quant à Rogue, il se tint tout à coup sur ses gardes.

- Oui, mes chers amis, expliqua sombrement Dumbledore. Contrairement à ce que j'ai toujours pensé, Ewan Lynch n'est pas le descendant d'Idhren... mais sa réincarnation.

* * *

Fumseck battit soudain des ailes et poussa un faible cri. Un coup de massue venait de s'abattre sur la pièce.

- Sa… _réincarnation_, murmura McGonagall, le regard dans le vide. Ce n'est pas possible…  
- Oh que si, ça l'est, grinça soudain Flitwick qui se redressa un peu sur son fauteuil. Il se sera reposé dans la caverne aux âmes le temps de recouvrer une enveloppe charnelle et sera venu ensuite ici pour assouvir sa vengeance.

Rogue accorda un fugace regard en direction du professeur d'Enchantements avant que son attention ne se reporte sur son directeur.

- Une partie de vos explications est exacte Filius. Mais une partie seulement, le reprit poliment Dumbledore. Fort heureusement pour tous les élèves qui vivent dans ce château, il n'a pas l'intention de leur faire payer pour ce que lui ont fait subir leurs ancêtres. Néanmoins, poursuivit le directeur en le fixant par-dessus ses lunettes, je me dois de vous confirmer que vous courez manifestement un très grand danger. Car il n'a pas l'intention de se montrer clément envers vous.  
- Pfff... Voilà bien une chose que je pouvais deviner seul, Dumbledore, rétorqua le minuscule professeur avec une pointe d'agacement qui offusqua McGonagall.  
- Sans doute. Mais nous n'avions jamais envisagé que monsieur Lynch était en possession de pouvoirs tels que, même moi, je ne peux lui faire face. Les pouvoirs elfiques sont sans commune mesure avec les féériques. Et les féériques nous sont déjà supérieurs…  
- Alors, vous voulez dire que...?, commença McGonagall qui avait recouvré l'usage de la parole.  
- ... que nous n'avons qu'une marge de manœuvre infime, Minerva, termina Dumbledore qui avait retrouvé son calme singulier. Tout ce que nous pouvons espérer - j'en suis d'ailleurs certain - c'est que monsieur Lynch… ou Idhren, maintenant que nous savons qui il est, tiendra parole.

L'image se faisait peu à peu sentir dans l'esprit de McGonagall et Rogue. Un roi… Un roi des temps passés. L'un de ceux qui gouvernaient jadis le monde. L'un qui, selon l'Histoire, avait sacrifié sa vie pour préserver au mieux son peuple. Et il était là, dans ce château, avec eux. Il l'était depuis bientôt sept ans. Sept longues années… et ils n'en avaient jamais rien su. D'étranges émotions effleurèrent alors l'espace d'un instant les deux enseignants : le respect et l'admiration devant ce qu'il était réellement... et ce qu'il représentait dans le monde de la Magie.  
Il n'en était cependant pas de même pour Flitwick.

- Ne nous dites pas que nous n'allons pas nous opposer ? Nous n'allons pas ne rien faire ?, s'indigna-t-il.  
- Ai-je dis une telle chose ?, se défendit Dumbledore en réajustant ses mains sous son menton, le regard étincelant. Je suis le gardien de ce château et je ne sais que trop bien ce que la destruction de ce joyau entraînerait comme conséquences sur lui. Mais comprenez également que tout affrontement direct équivaudrait désormais à un suicide. S'il fut un temps où j'avais envisagé de pouvoir leur tenir tête par certains moyens, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. S'il le souhaitait, à lui seul, en faisant appel à ses pouvoirs et aux cinq éléments, Ewan Lynch pourrait détruire tout ce qui nous entoure et nous avec sans la moindre difficulté. Et il est hors de question que je risque la vie d'un seul d'entre vous - ceci est ma priorité absolue. De même que c'est à moi seul d'intervenir en prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires.  
- Doit-on comprendre que vous avez l'intention d'aller le rencontrer seul lorsqu'il apparaîtra, monsieur le directeur ?, grinça doucement Rogue.  
- Exactement, Séverus. De votre côté, je vous charge de veiller sur Filius. Quant à vous, Minerva, dit-il en voyant son professeur de Métamorphose retrouver instantanément sa droiture habituelle, je souhaiterais que vous alliez chercher miss McLane. Si je ne m'abuse, elle doit se trouver actuellement à la bibliothèque avec ses amis. Cependant, faites en sorte que seule cette jeune fille vous accompagne. Je sais par avance qu'il y aura déjà trop d'élèves témoins de la scène qui se prépare, je ne voudrais donc pas compliquer davantage la situation, comprenez-vous ?  
- Tout à fait Albus. J'y vais de ce pas.

Sur quoi McGonagall se retira. Mais avant de disparaître du bureau, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers son directeur.

- Albus, où nous retrouverons-nous ?  
- Ne vous en faites pas. Je pense que vous nous trouverez sans avoir à nous chercher, sous-entendit-il.  
- Bien.

À peine la porte fut-elle refermée que Dumbledore se leva et s'avança vers Rogue.

- Séverus, je peux compter sur vous ?  
- Pardonnez-moi monsieur le directeur, mais cette fois-ci, je crains fort que non.  
- Je m'en doutais, soupira Dumbledore avec amusement.  
- D'autant plus que je n'ai pas besoin de Séverus pour me défendre !, rajouta Flitwick, vexé.  
- Je crains également que Séverus ne vous soit guère utile en cas d'attaque, Filius. Cependant, sa présence à vos côtés me soulagerait dans le sens où je vous saurais loin de notre rencontre.  
- Je me répète, mais je n'ai besoin de personne pour veiller sur moi !, s'énerva Flitwick. Il me semble que je suis suffisamment intelligent pour savoir ce que j'ai de mieux à faire et où je dois me trouver en fonction de la situation !  
- De même qu'il m'apparaît inconcevable de vous regarder partir seul, monsieur le directeur, glissa Rogue. Que je vous sois utile ou non dans une quelconque protection, ma place est à vos côtés et non auprès du professeur Flitwick.  
- Séverus...Voilà des paroles bien peu aimables, le réprimanda gentiment Dumbledore.  
- Hum...Laissez donc Dumbledore, balaya Flitwick. Depuis le temps, j'ai appris à lire entre les lignes de notre _cher_ Maître des Potions.  
- Monsieur le directeur, insista Rogue en restant sur son sujet, vous savez très bien qu'en rencontrant Lynch, vous ne ferez pas que vous retrouver face à lui.  
- C'est exact, concéda Dumbledore.  
- Il y aura également messieurs Davies et Rhomson. Et maintenant que nous connaissons le véritable statut de monsieur Lynch, il y a fort à craindre que ces deux- là ne soient pas que de simples coéquipiers.  
- Je le pense auss…

Mais une violente et imprévisible décharge d'énergie mit brusquement fin à leur discussion. Tout à coup, le sol se mit à trembler, les trois professeurs eurent l'impression que les murs allaient se fendre pour s'écrouler. Des hurlements leur parvinrent de loin, Fumseck poussa un cri perçant, plusieurs de ses plumes apparurent dans les airs pour s'embraser aussitôt avant de retomber au sol... Le moment était venu.

Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. La journée touchait à sa fin. Leurs pouvoirs étaient pleinement libérés. Les trois magiciens venaient de sortir de leur silence.

* * *

Note : Le second arrive ;) !


	25. Adieux

Note : Re... ^^ ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre publié - et le second de la journée.  
Je ne vous dis pas à la semaine prochaine ou un truc dans le genre, vu que j'ignore complètement quand je mettrai en ligne l'épisode suivant ^^'.  
Ceci-dit, (re)bonne lecture et bonne continuation à touuuus =^o^ = !

* * *

N'ayant pas le temps de faire face aux objections des deux hommes car pressé par les cris qui perduraient au loin, Dumbledore n'insista pas. Accompagné de Rogue, il quitta donc précipitamment son bureau, laissant derrière lui Flitwick, avec Fumseck pour seule compagnie.  
Songeant que son geste ne servirait probablement à rien, le vieux sorcier s'était tout de même employé à protéger la pièce qu'il quitta en lançant plusieurs sorts d'_antipassabilité_ sitôt la porte refermée derrière lui.  
Dévaler les escaliers en colimaçon ne leur prit ensuite que quelques secondes.

Au bas des marches, Dumbledore et Rogue se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un long couloir désert où venait résonner l'affolement des élèves paniqués par le tremblement qui avait secoué le château quelques minutes plus tôt. Les deux professeurs ne perdirent pas un instant et s'engagèrent sur leur gauche, en direction du Grand Escalier. Tout en marchant, Dumbledore sortit sa baguette magique de l'une des poches de sa robe émeraude et la pointa vers sa gorge avant de prononcer : « _Sonorus_ ». Les mots qu'il dit par la suite purent ainsi être clairement entendus de tous dans le château.

« Tous les élèves, sans exception, sont priés de regagner immédiatement leur salle commune. Des informations y seront communiquées dans les meilleurs délais. Merci à tous et ne traînez pas… n'est-ce pas, messieurs Weasley...! ».

Loin de là, dans la stupéfaction la plus totale, les deux jumeaux les plus indisciplinés de l'école stoppèrent net tout mouvement et se dévisagèrent incrédules. Sans même les avoir vus ou entendus, leur directeur connaissait déjà leurs projets et venait de mettre prématurément fin à leur tentative pour s'extraire du flot d'élèves de Gryffondor pour aller voir ce qui se tramait. De plus, les dernières paroles prononcées les ayant placés sur le devant de la scène, l'ensemble de leurs camarades se tourna vers eux d'un même mouvement tandis que leur préfet leur intima de venir le rejoindre pour mieux les avoir à l'œil jusqu'à ce qu'ils regagnent leur salle commune.

* * *

Empruntant des accès secondaires, Dumbledore et Rogue évitèrent ainsi les élèves qui, à n'en pas douter, les auraient interpellés pour connaître les raisons de cette agitation. Mieux valait qu'ils ne sachent rien… pour le moment.

Les deux enseignants se hâtaient, Dumbledore ouvrant la marche, Rogue sur ses talons, se contentant pour le moment de le suivre – le Maître des Potions ayant en outre la certitude que son directeur savait parfaitement où il avait à se rendre. Et il ne leur fallut en effet que peu de temps pour trouver les trois magiciens. Car sans crainte d'être vus et sachant également que le mot avait été donné de déserter les salles et autres couloirs du château, Ewan, Adel et Roger se tenaient le plus tranquillement du monde au beau milieu du Grand Hall.

Dumbledore et Rogue les aperçurent alors qu'ils dévalaient les marches du Grand Escalier. Mais au-delà de les voir, ils les avaient tout d'abord sentis. Ainsi, la barrière invisible qui avait déjà repoussé bon nombre de personnes dans la matinée avait considérablement gagné en force et en ampleur. Elle atteignait à présent une ampleur telle qu'elle se diffusait peu à peu de partout, et une force telle que le directeur de Poudlard, malgré son immense pouvoir, fut tout à coup stoppé dans son avancée et contraint de rester à bonne distance, au sommet de la dernière volée de marches. Au bas de celles-ci, un pouvoir pur et inconnu émanait des trois magiciens. Un pouvoir qui rayonnait avec une telle intensité qu'il rendait leur silhouette floue.  
… ces sensations étranges ne faisaient que renforcer le décalage existant entre les deux mondes.

* * *

Alors que les deux sorciers restaient sur leurs gardes - même si, fidèle à lui-même, Dumbledore l'était nettement moins que Rogue - Ewan se tourna face à eux, l'air résolu, et laissa échapper un souffle de son pouvoir. Dans un craquement sinistre, le carrelage qui tapissait le hall se fendit brutalement en myriades d'éclats qui, dans une lente ascension, se mirent à léviter autour de lui.  
Ce qui allait suivre s'annonçait délicat.

Soudain, un cri étouffé retentit tout près d'eux : un élève de deuxième année qui avait tardé à quitter la Grande Salle n'avait plus osé en sortir après l'arrivée des trois magiciens et leur démonstration de force, préférant se cacher derrière les lourdes portes de bois. En apercevant le jeune garçon, Rogue fronça les sourcils et pensa s'élancer pour aller le récupérer - oubliant qu'il lui serait impossible de descendre quelques marches supplémentaires. Mais au moment où il bougea, le bras de Dumbledore se tendit subitement sur le côté, lui bloquant le passage. Le maître des Potions retint une exclamation et observa son directeur avec acrimonie. Le vieux sorcier n'en fit pas cas et conserva son regard posé sur le petit groupe, où Adel et Roger fixaient l'élève apeuré.

L'immobilité et le silence perdurèrent de longues secondes. Ses « opposants » savaient que Dumbledore ne supporterait pas que l'on touche à l'un de ses élèves. Ainsi, dans son malheur, le deuxième année allait servir de test pour savoir si oui ou non, Lynch tiendrait parole.  
Quelques instants plus tard :

- Laisse-le aller, dit doucement Ewan à Adel, qui fit aussitôt un pas en avant et libéra un passage dans l'atmosphère repoussante qui avait été créée.

En le voyant faire, Dumbledore se figea et l'aura qui l'enveloppait se durcit brusquement, interpellant Rogue.

- Dépêche-toi de passer... avant que je ne change d'avis, dit alors Adel d'une voix dure à son ancien camarade – qui ne traîna pas et traversa le hall au pas de course, prenant la direction de la tour de Serdaigle.

Dumbledore en éprouva un léger soulagement... qui s'estompa sitôt qu'il reporta son attention sur Adel.

- Amath..., murmura-t-il.

Malgré la faiblesse de sa voix, ledit-nommé ainsi qu'Ewan tournèrent leur tête vers lui, un rictus mystérieux aux lèvres.

- Comment ?, interrogea discrètement Rogue.  
_- Amath_... Le garde du corps d'Idhren... Observez attentivement monsieur Rhomson, Séverus - il n'est plus le même. Son pouvoir à présent libéré, il a recouvré son entière identité.

L'homme s'exécuta. Cinq secondes plus tard, Dumbledore le sentit se raidir et respirer plus fort.

- Ils ont poussé la chose jusque-là..., grogna-t-il.  
- S'il s'était présenté sous sa véritable apparence, Filius l'aurait reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Amath... Il était déjà présent lors de la « Guerre des Deux Rois ». Mi-elfe, mi-fée, il est l'un des rares à pouvoir prétendre assurer la sécurité du roi. Après la disparition de celui-ci, il aura attendu son retour pour le suivre et le protéger à nouveau. C'est quelqu'un à ne surtout pas sous-estimer.

Rogue se remémora alors avec aigreur la facilité et rapidité avec lesquelles le garçon l'avait immobilisé quelques jours plus tôt.  
Ainsi, se trouvait aux côtés d'Ewan et Roger la même troisième personne qui les avait toujours accompagnés. La personne qui était la plus proche d'Ewan – et d'Idhren en son royaume. Adel montrait seulement là son vrai visage. Toujours grand et élancé, les traits de son visage s'étaient toutefois légèrement affinés, le vert de ses yeux devenu encore plus profond. Sa peau avait perdu son métissage doré pour laisser apparaître sa blancheur naturelle. Ses cheveux courts et crépus étaient à nouveau lisses et avaient retrouvé un peu de longueur que le flou de la bulle avait masquée jusqu'à présent.  
Dans ces conditions, il était impossible à quiconque le connaissait sous le nom d'Amath, de reconnaître le guerrier sous son apparence d'élève.

Rogue força ensuite sa vue sur la troisième personne, mais ne remarqua rien d'inchangé chez Roger. Dumbledore s'en aperçut.

- Il n'en est pas de même pour « monsieur Davies » ni « monsieur Lynch », Séverus, indiqua-t-il. Car le premier n'était pas encore né à cette lointaine époque et le second, en se réincarnant, aura trouvé naturellement un corps différent.  
- Cependant, commença le Maître des Potions, monsieur Davies n'est pas…  
- … évidemment pas celui qu'il a toujours prétendu être, évidemment. Si mes renseignements sont exacts, il s'agit d'Idhar - le _prévenant_ - celui qui prend soin du roi et sait le conseiller. Le complément d'Amath en termes d'efficacité.

Le vieux sorcier observa Rogue par-dessus ses lunettes puis ajouta :

- Monsieur Davies ne possède « que » des pouvoirs féériques. Sachez néanmoins qu'ils comptent parmi les plus puissants de son royaume.  
- Hum… Il eut été surprenant qu'un roi se déplace sans une véritable escorte, grommela Rogue.

Dumbledore agréa la remarque. Se tournant ensuite vers le bas des marches, l'air décidé, il força la barrière invisible... qu'Ewan relâcha légèrement pour lui permettre de se rapprocher. Descendant lentement l'escalier, le vieux sorcier posa à tour de rôle son regard pénétrant sur les trois magiciens. D'abord Adel, puis Roger, pour finalement s'attarder sur Ewan. S'arrêtant là où la barrière le lui imposa, il soupira.

- Si tu savais comme je regrette de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt qui tu étais, dit-il chagriné. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir discuter avec toi, échanger nos opinions, nos façons de voir et concevoir les choses. Tout cela aurait été si riche, si instructif... si extraordinaire. Et regarde où nous en sommes aujourd'hui... Quel dommage...  
- Vous êtes certainement de nous deux, celui qui en est le plus frustré, Dumbledore, répondit calmement Ewan. Car même si vous ne m'avez jamais considéré tel que j'étais réellement, de mon côté, en sept années, j'ai mainte fois eu l'occasion de vous observer et d'apprécier à la fois votre façon de faire et la considération que vous apportez à chaque chose en ce bas-monde.

Le vieux sorcier redressa la tête et regarda Ewan avec un air rassuré.

- Merci pour ces compliments, altesse.

Sur quoi il se courba, le saluant respectueusement. Adel et Roger, s'interrogèrent. Amadouement ? Sincérité ? Ils connaissaient à la fois trop bien et trop peu Dumbledore pour ne pas se demander si le futé sorcier ne tentait pas là quelque chose ou reconnaissait au contraire leur roi. Ewan, lui, ne se posa pas la question – ce qui s'avèrerait fort utile plus tard.

- Je vous en prie, dit-il en faisant à son tour un léger salut. Pensif, il ajouta : « Je me suis souvent dit, tout du temps où je suis resté ici, que si des hommes de confiance tels que vous avaient été présents dans les intenses moments de l'Histoire, nombre de heurts et de chagrins auraient été évités ».  
- Je sais, Ewan... Pardon, Roi Idhren.  
- Hum… Je me suis relativement habitué à ce prénom. Tout du moins, je saurai le supporter encore quelques temps. Vous pouvez donc continuer à m'appeler ainsi. Je le préfèrerais, même. Autrement, j'aurais l'impression que vous me considèreriez autrement.

Dumbledore acquiesça silencieusement puis,

- Maintenant que je sais qui tu es, tout me semble si évident... tellement évident. Cependant, poursuivit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, une chose m'intrigue.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ? Vous et moi savons pertinemment que le joyau se trouve bien loin de ce lieu.

Ewan afficha alors un grand sourire amusé qui ne laissa rien présager de bon.

- Ah ! Il y a deux raisons à cela, Dumbledore. Ne les devineriez-vous pas ?

Mais Dumbledore, sous ses apparences amicales et accommodantes, n'en demeurait pas moins le directeur de Poudlard. Bien sûr qu'il se doutait quelle était au moins l'une de ces deux raisons. Mais il ne tendrait pas la perche. Il s'obstinait à garder malgré tout un maigre espoir... même si cette conversation ne permettrait probablement que de gagner un peu de temps. Un temps qui ne changerait rien à l'issue finale.

- Non, Ewan, feignit-il. Pardonne ma fatigue, mais je vais te laisser me les expliquer… si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, bien entendu.

Rogue remarqua alors l'agacement d'Adel. Autant conscient que les autres – et peut-être même plus que certains – que tout ce baratin était inutile, il ne put retenir un énervement qui se solda par l'éclatement spontané et bruyant de tous les vitraux décorant les murs du Grand Hall.  
Une fois les derniers débris de verre multicolore retombés à terre, Rogue afficha un air offusqué, Dumbledore regarda Adel avec une bienveillance déstabilisante, Roger sourit devant le tempérament volcanique de son ami et Ewan soupira en levant les yeux au plafond. Il se tourna ensuite vers le fautif, une expression éloquente sur le visage.

- Tu veux bien te tenir tranquille encore quelques minutes, _s'il te plaît_ ?

Ce à quoi Adel ne répondit rien, se contentant de bouillonner intérieurement.  
Ewan se retourna ensuite vers Dumbledore et poursuivit leur conversation comme si rien ne s'était produit.

- Aucun inconvénient, bien entendu, répondit-il toujours poli. La première, vous vous en doutez – ne serait-ce parce que je vous l'ai déjà confiée, est que je ne peux partir d'ici sans avoir puni une dernière personne.

Dumbledore n'objecta rien mais son regard étincelant parla pour lui.

- La seconde est plus personnelle, dit Ewan en fixant son ancien directeur avec malice. Mais pour avoir mis autant d'énergie à nous faire nous rencontrer, je peux bien vous l'avouer. J'avais à dire au revoir à une personne à laquelle je tiens profondément et dont je ne doute pas un seul instant que vous la ferez venir ici pour essayer de jouer une nouvelle fois sur mes sentiments.

Admiratif devant la perspicacité du jeune homme - alors qu'Adel et Roger avaient inconsciemment réagi à ce dernier propos - Dumbledore tenta toutefois de le faire revenir sur sa décision.

- Ewan, insista-t-il, tu n'es pas homme à cultiver la vengeance. Réfléchis, je t'en prie. D'autres ont déjà payé si chèrement. Ne peux-tu donc pas...?  
- Vous avez raison Dumbledore, le coupa le garçon d'un ton soudain sec. Je ne suis pas homme à me venger. Mais peut-on réellement parler de vengeance grossière et stérile quand il s'agit d'innocents et de rendre un honneur à leur âme bafouée ?

Là-dessus, sans plus prêter attention aux revendications que le sorcier aurait pu apporter, il leva une main en l'air, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Rogue eut alors pour réflexe de profiter de son attitude pour l'attaquer, mais à cet instant, une force brute le plaqua soudain contre le mur, tel un maléfice de _Glu perpétuelle_. Parvenant toutefois à remuer les yeux, il vit Adel, le regard menaçant posé sur lui, et comprit qu'il l'avait empêché d'agir par la simple pensée. Mais au fil des secondes, l'intensité du sort augmenta terriblement et Rogue finit par émettre un gémissement de douleur. Dumbledore s'interposa aussitôt, mais sans être réellement touché, Adel ayant levé son sort sitôt qu'il eut deviné les intentions du vieux sorcier.  
Rogue glissa lentement le long du mur et resta quelques instants à terre, le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Prudent, Dumbledore recula d'un pas vers lui, sans lâcher les magiciens des yeux.

- Séverus, lui dit-il à voix basse en massant le bras douloureux qui avait seulement été effleuré par le sort, que vous ai-je dis ? N'intervenez pas. Car croyez-moi, certainement que si ordre n'avait pas été donné à « monsieur Rhomson » de ne plus tuer personne, vous...

Mais une incantation funeste retentit soudain dans le hall vide, brisant leur dialogue, résonnant aussi fort contre les pierres sèches que dans la tête des deux hommes.

« _Eau, Air, Terre, Feu,  
je vous invoque aujourd'hui en ces lieux.  
De la quintessence naîtra l'Ether,  
suprême à tous, pour briser les frontières.  
Pouvoir ultime, révèle-toi  
et dès cet instant, prends vie en moi.  
Terre sur laquelle tout repose,  
Eau et Feu, par qui tout explose,  
retrouvez le malin et amenez ici  
dans un souffle glacial, celui qui a trahi_ »

Une énergie palpable, semblable à un souffle, se dégagea brusquement du garçon qui demeura bras tendu et yeux clos, et s'étira, s'éparpillant doucement, insidieusement dans l'espace, traversant et palpant ce qu'elle rencontrait, pour se disperser ensuite à travers le château.  
Une tension rongeante souleva le cœur de Dumbledore et Rogue qui, impuissants, ne savaient trop qui était à présent recherché.  
Adel fit ensuite un pas en avant, se plaçant tel un bouclier devant Ewan, silencieux, les bras croisés, un air impérieux sur le visage.

* * *

Les minutes passèrent, interminables et angoissantes, lorsque tout à coup, le silence qui s'était abattu sur le hall fut rompu par des cris mêlés de plaintes. Dumbledore baissa la tête. Ainsi, ses sorts n'avaient en rien pu protéger son bureau et ce qu'il abritait. Comme il l'avait redouté, Flitwick fut trouvé et rien n'avait pu empêcher qu'il soit capturé.

Emergeant du couloir par où Dumbledore et Rogue étaient arrivés, gesticulant dans les airs avec frénésie, le minuscule professeur apparut. Emprisonné dans le souffle, il se débattait dans l'espoir de s'en échapper… en vain.  
Flottant dans les airs, Flitwick passa devant son directeur sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais Dumbledore lui, eut le temps de découvrir sur son visage la rage et la terreur qui s'étaient emparées de son être. Un nouveau soubresaut et le vieux sorcier aperçut dans l'une de ses mains trois plumes dorées. Fumseck.  
Assurément, l'oiseau fabuleux se serait interposé pour protéger Flitwick. Mais à quel prix ? Qu'en était-il de lui à présent ? Car si les phénix avaient ce merveilleux pouvoir de régénérescence dans ce monde, que devenait-il face à de la magie elfique ?

Le cœur de Dumbledore se serra. Mais conscient de ce qu'il avait à faire à ce moment-là, il se reconcentra sur Flitwick et de conserve avec Rogue, fit instinctivement un pas en avant et tenta d'agripper le corps malmené dans les airs qui se retrouvait balloté tantôt sur les côtés, tantôt les pieds en l'air. Mais dès qu'ils s'en retrouvèrent trop près, tels des aimants de même polarité, ils furent brutalement repoussés en arrière. Aucun contact n'était permis.

Ainsi, il ne fallut que quelques secondes après son arrivée dans le hall pour que Flitwick soit déposé aux pieds de celui qui l'avait fait rechercher et patientait depuis si longtemps de pouvoir enfin le retrouver.

Ewan ouvrit les yeux, conservant un regard vague, et abaissa doucement sa main, mettant ainsi fin au souffle. Aussitôt, espérant tirer profit de la disparition de ce pouvoir, Rogue brandit sa baguette magique et cria : « Accio Flitwick ! ».  
… Mais aussi justement que Dumbledore l'avait précisé, la sorcellerie n'était pas de taille face à la magie. Et telle une balle en mousse, le sortilège rebondit mollement sur Flitwick qui, s'il n'avait entendu son collègue crier, n'aurait pu se douter qu'il avait été lancé.

* * *

Dès qu'il fut posé à terre, le minuscule professeur cessa de s'agiter en tous sens. Il resta quelques secondes immobiles, décontenancé, puis ses esprits recouvrés, il leva craintivement les yeux vers celui qui, plus encore que les deux autres, le dévisageait avec écœurement. Comme si cette simple vision avait fini par le convaincre que tout était bien réel, son visage laissa soudain apparaître une expression horrifiée. _Lui_ qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir. _Lui_ dont il avait été un jour si proche. _Lui_ qui... Oui, c'était bien _lui_... Il avait peut-être changé d'apparence, mais à cet instant, son regard fut le même que celui qu'il lui avait adressé jadis lorsqu'il s'était rendu coupable de trahison. Idhren était bien de retour et Flitwick sut immédiatement qu'aucun salut ne lui serait accordé.

Toutefois, Ewan prit d'abord soin de s'adresser à Dumbledore.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Votre compagnon est sain et sauf. Pour être aussi loyal et fidèle, je n'ai pu me résoudre à le détruire. Il vous attend dans votre bureau.

Dumbledore comprit qu'il faisait allusion à Fumseck - qu'il avait deviné ses craintes.

- Se pourrait-il d'ailleurs que vous alliez le rejoindre dès à présent, Dumbledore ?, ajouta Ewan. Votre présence ici n'est d'aucune utilité, vous le savez…

Il y avait un tel calme, une telle maîtrise de soi dans le ton employé. Tout en lui dégageait force et assurance.  
Mais malgré la vérité partielle de ces dires, Dumbledore savait qu'il aurait encore un rôle important à jouer. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il hocha tristement la tête et...

- Ewan, supplia-t-il de nouveau en forçant la descente d'une autre marche, je t'en prie, écoute-moi et épargne-le. Je peux comprendre, crois-moi, la haine qu'il t'inspire après les actes qu'il a commis, mais... cela ne ramènera pas ceux qui ont péri. Les choses ont changé. _Il_ a changé. _Il_ a compris ses erreurs et ne les re-commettrait plus. Épargne-le, s'il te plaît...

A l'étonnement général, le garçon sembla prendre un instant de réflexion. Mais lorsqu'il fixa Dumbledore droit dans les yeux :

- J'épargne déjà vos élèves, Dumbledore.

Dur, glacial, inflexible.

- Vous me dites que les choses ont changé ? Qu'il ne re-commettrait plus de tels actes ? Qu'il aurait pris conscience de ses fautes… Regardez donc dans ses yeux, au plus profond, et venez m'attester ensuite qu'il a ne serait-ce qu'une once de remord pour tout ce qu'il a fait subir à mon peuple. Venez me dire qu'il a espéré le pardon et n'a jamais souhaité notre destruction, ici, à Poudlard, dans ce monde de sorciers qui l'a recueilli. Venez me le dire et j'en prendrai considération.

Ewan fit un simple geste de la main et aussitôt, un souffle naissant souleva Flitwick, le plaçant à plusieurs mètres de distance face au directeur de Poudlard. Les deux hommes s'observèrent. Un affichant un regard désespéré et suppliant, tandis que l'autre, un malaise irréversible.  
Non. Jamais Dumbledore n'aurait pu attester que son collègue, qu'il souhaitait pourtant voir vivre, regrettait ce qu'il avait fait. La peur, l'incrédulité, la supplication, voilà ce qu'il y avait au plus profond de ses yeux. Mais pas le regret. Il n'en avait jamais fait preuve, que ce soit en sa présence… ou dans son cœur. Pour lui, tout ce qui avait un lien avec le royaume d'Idhren était mort depuis longtemps.

Descendant des gobelins, dès son premier contact terrestre occasionné par les sorciers qui avaient fondé leur communauté - et bien avant que la « Guerre des Deux Rois » n'ait lieu -, il avait compris que sa place ne se trouvait pas dans le royaume d'Idhren. Cette réaction constitua alors une opportunité magnifique pour le roi Poudlard, convoiteur du pouvoir elfique, qui lui promit alors un avenir plus en convenance avec ses origines, plus valorisant – gagnant la responsabilité de gérer le trésor des sorciers ou encore celle de diriger et veiller sur ceux qui défendraient le précieux joyau : les Inopportuns. Il n'avait qu'une chose à faire, une juste cause selon le roi sorcier : consentir à l'aider à protéger d'un danger réel et permanent son peuple du pouvoir d'Idhren.

En personne intelligente et rusée comme le sont les gobelins, il avait réfléchi à la question. Ainsi, il y avait d'une part cette Terre qui l'attendait et l'attirait de plus en plus, et d'autre part, l'éloignement dont Idhren faisait preuve à son égard à cette période - comme s'il avait pressenti que quelque chose changeait. Ce statut qu'il perdait. Celui qu'il gagnerait une fois parti, loin de ce monde où il avait vécu des siècles durant. Loin de ce monde où il gagnerait une autre vie et où son passé disparaitrait.  
Tout ça lui avait permis de faire un choix – un choix qu'il finissait par regretter… à cause du sort funeste qui y était lié.

Depuis son arrivée au château, il n'avait jamais fait que considérer ce groupe d'individus comme une menace et souhaiter son élimination pour préserver le joyau. Mais petit à petit, les évènements et tragédies se succédant, la donne avait changé. Et voilà que ce passé, qu'il pensait à jamais oublié, se dressait à présent devant lui, tel un mur menaçant… qui s'effondrerait bientôt en l'emportant dans les ténèbres.

- Alors, Dumbledore ?, répéta Ewan en fixant le sorcier de deux yeux ombrageux. Devrais-je éprouver la moindre compassion ?

Le directeur de Poudlard ne répondit pas et soupira faiblement, mais suffisamment pour avouer son renoncement à aller dans ce sens. Cependant...

- Tu n'y gagnerais rien. Tu es en passe d'obtenir ce qui t'est le plus cher : pouvoir à jamais protéger ton peuple. Penses-y, Ewan. Pense aussi à _elle_ et l'image qu'elle veut garder de toi… S'il te plaît...

Flitwick retomba sans ménagement à terre où il se recroquevilla. Rogue se crispa. Le garçon sourit. Décidément, ce vieux sorcier aurait fait appel jusqu'au bout à ses bons sentiments... mais bons sentiments qui avaient malheureusement volé en éclat par la faute d'une seule personne. Celle qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

Alors… Le sourire d'Ewan se tordit en grimace et son visage se fit plus dur. Il leva une main et Flitwick se retrouva à nouveau dans les airs, mais cette fois-ci, face à lui. Il fit un nouveau mouvement, fugace geste devant le visage du petit être et tous les sons qui sortirent à partir de cet instant de sa bouche restèrent inaudibles. Il le rapprocha au plus près de lui et plongea son regard enflammé dans celui qui hurlait silencieusement sa terreur. Il posa son index sur le front perlé de sueurs et brusquement, des convulsions secouèrent le corps lévitant.

Ewan ferma les yeux et formula silencieusement une nouvelle incantation.

Dumbledore cria Rogue s'élança pour s'écraser la seconde suivante contre le mur de pierres, un filet de sang coulant au coin de ses lèvres des bruits de bas précipités se rapprochèrent du hall les yeux exorbités de Flitwick se posèrent soudain sur ses pieds… qu'il vit peu à peu disparaître en fines paillettes scintillantes qui s'élevaient doucement vers le ciel.  
Et le scintillement monta jusqu'aux genoux. Et Dumbledore luttait avec une concentration extrême contre la barrière invisible qu'Adel et Roger maintenaient infranchissable. Et les pas se faisaient plus proches. Et Flitwick se débattait dans les airs, hurlant sourdement, bavant de douleur, roulant des yeux, sursautant au rythme des convulsions qui se faisaient de plus en plus fortes quand deux silhouettes apparurent en haut de l'escalier.

- Albus !  
- Ewan ! Nooon !

Emy hurla, dévalant les marches, passant devant le Maître des Potions toujours inconscient, devant son directeur en lutte contre les forces magiques et se précipita vers Ewan pour s'arrêter à deux mètres de lui, le corps mourant de Flitwick entre eux.

- Ewan…, murmura-t-elle, de grosses larmes incontrôlées s'échappant de ses yeux, l'air paniqué. Ne fais pas ça...

Les doigts du garçon se refermèrent légèrement et le maléfice ralentit. Le jeune homme tourna alors vers elle un regard navré.

- Je suis désolé Emy… mais je ne suis pas le gentil garçon que tu imagines...

Sur quoi il se retourna vers Flitwick, et le maudissant, exécuta le sort au plus haut de sa puissance.  
C'était fini. Les dernières paillettes s'étaient envolées pour disparaître. Du minuscule professeur, il ne restait plus rien.

Ewan abaissa lentement sa main et toute la magie qui baignait le lieu s'estompa peu à peu. Il resta immobile au milieu du hall, le regard indéchiffrable et lointain. Adel et Roger resserrèrent leur garde autour de lui. Rogue commençait à donner des signes de conscience. McGonagall soutenait Dumbledore. Emy, sous le choc, s'était figée telle une statue, la tête lourde et tournante, incapable de penser. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre... sans savoir quoi.

* * *

Arrivées en plein dénouement, elles avaient tout d'abord aperçu la scène sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle représentait. Elles avaient regardé qui se trouvait en ces lieux et la place que chacun occupait. Aussitôt, la main de McGonagall s'était refermée sur la rambarde où elle était appuyée. Comment Flitwick, qui aurait dû rester caché dans le bureau directorial pouvait être là ? Le connaissant, elle était certaine qu'il n'aurait pas commis l'imprudence de venir. Et Rogue? Et Dumbledore ? Ainsi, aucun des deux, malgré leurs pouvoirs, n'avait pu empêcher que...  
Le professeur de Métamorphose dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid d'écossaise pour ne pas se laisser aller. Dumbledore avait eu beau dire après la découverte de la véritable identité de Lynch qu'ils se retrouvaient tous à sa merci, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement réalisé ce que cela signifiait. Maintenant si...

Quant à Emy... Depuis que sa directrice était venue la chercher à la bibliothèque en imposant que ses amis restent derrière elle, elle s'était d'abord demandé ce qu'il pouvait se passer qui nécessite sa présence, puis ce que Hermione, Harry et Ron avaient fait lorsque les grondements avaient secoué le château, lorsque la voix de Dumbledore avait retenti avec force. Si seulement elle avait pu être rassurée sur le fait qu'ils aient bien regagné leur salle commune, que cet air inquiet affiché au moment où elle les avait quittés avait disparu de leur visage... Mais tout ce que McGonagall lui avait répondu, c'était qu'elle devait la suivre sans perdre de temps.  
De la véritable identité d'Ewan ou des craintes qu'elle avait concernant le professeur d'Enchantements, elle ne dit rien. Ainsi, le choc qu'éprouva Emy en retrouvant ce dernier en pareille posture n'en fut que plus violent.

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes, Ewan bougea enfin. Faisant abstraction d'Adel et Roger qui l'encadraient ou des sorciers qui s'inquiétaient de savoir ce qu'il ferait, il se tourna vers Emy, l'air abattu.

- Pardonne-moi. Je suis vraiment dé…  
- Je m'en moque ! Je m'en moque, tu entends ?

Emy ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de répéter ses excuses. Poussant d'un coup de coude les deux autres magiciens qui la laissèrent faire avec surprise, elle s'était jetée dans les bras d'Ewan, enfouissant son visage dans son torse, hurlant ces paroles qui l'avaient brûlée de rage.  
Elle se demanda alors quel genre de personne elle était devenue. Comment, après avoir assisté à un assassinat, elle pouvait n'accorder d'importance qu'à celui qu'elle aimait… Comment pouvait-elle à cet instant se moquer de tout le reste… Etait-ce de la cruauté, de l'inconscience, cette folie dont on dit qu'elle prend les amoureux ?

- Je me moque de ce que tu as pu faire ou de ce que tu feras !, hurla-t-elle. C'est toi… C'est seulement toi qui…

Les sanglots étouffèrent les mots. Elle crispa ses mains contre cette robe de sorcier qu'il portait pour la dernière fois. Elle ne voulait pas la lâcher et refusait que quiconque la force à le faire. Sûre comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais été, elle sut que sa place était à ses côtés et nulle part ailleurs.  
… Et quand elle sentit enfin deux bras l'enlacer et la serrer avec force, toutes ses interrogations, tous ses doutes, tout ce qui l'entourait alors disparut. Ce fut comme si un voile s'était posé sur eux, les rendant invisibles et inaccessibles aux autres. Quelle étrange et merveilleuse sensation ce fut.  
Il la garda contre lui, posant délicatement une main sur sa chevelure qu'il caressa longuement. Et les yeux fermés, bercés dans leur rêverie,

- Si tu savais ce que ta présence représente pour moi, Emy. Comme je suis heureux que tu sois là… que tu ais été là…  
- Je le serai toujours, promit-elle en frottant son visage rougi contre son torse. Toujours…  
- Tu partiras donc dans ce royaume ?  
- J'irai partout où tu seras… Oui, j'irai là-bas.  
- Tu y seras bien… Crois-moi et souvient-en à jamais.

De ces paroles, elle ne perçut la douleur, pas plus qu'elle ne put lire la tristesse qui peignit son visage et meurtrit son cœur.

- Emy…

Il décolla doucement son visage de son torse puis appuya son front contre le sien. Elle ouvrit timidement les yeux, craignant que la magie ait disparu. Mais elle demeurait et dans ce bonheur, elle ne vit que lui, lui et son regard rassurant, pétillant… et rien d'autre. Elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses joues et embraser son cœur.

- … _melin le_.

Elle ne comprit pas. Il lui posa ensuite un unique baiser sur le front et... le château réapparut brusquement dans toute sa sauvagerie. Froid, sombre, rempli de craintes et de misères. La peur l'agressa. Elle sentit des regards braqués sur eux - inquisiteurs, impatients, insoutenables. Elle tenta de se réfugier à nouveau dans les bras d'Ewan, mais tendrement, il l'écarta. A son expression incrédule, il opposa un sourire tendre.

- Ça ira, murmura-t-il. Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas…

Alors pourquoi paraissait-il si triste ? Pourquoi refusait-elle de le voir partir, même en sachant qu'elle le reverrait ?

* * *

Sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, Adel et Roger vinrent rejoindre Ewan. Ce dernier serra une dernière fois ses mains autour de celles d'Emy, impatiente et inquiète de le retrouver au plus tôt, puis se recula de quelques pas. Son regard se porta alors vers les sorciers et s'arrêta sur Dumbledore, un étrange mélange de tristesse et de soulagement brillant dans ses yeux.  
Le moment était venu. Ne craignant pas que le vieux sorcier intente quoi que ce soit contre eux et sachant qu'il n'essaierait plus de le faire changer d'avis, il sut qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Une fois le joyau détruit, ils disparaitraient – il l'avait toujours dit. Il s'agissait de son au revoir.

Ainsi, leurs pas résonnant dans le couloir vide, les trois magiciens quittèrent le hall et se dirigèrent vers le lieu secret où avait toujours été conservé le joyau.  
Aussitôt, d'autres bruits de pas dévalant les marches se firent entendre dans le dos de Dumbledore. Mais celui-ci interposa immédiatement un bras qui barra cette fois-ci le passage à McGonagall et Rogue.

- Restez ici tous les deux, leur dit-il sans même se retourner.  
- Mais Albus !, s'écria McGonagall. Il faut faire quelque chose, voyons ! Oubliez-vous donc Filius ? Où ils sont partis !  
- Minerva…, soupira-t-il patient. J'ai pour mission de veiller sur ce château mais avant tout sur ses occupants. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas de taille à lutter contre eux. Il est donc hors de question que je vous laisse entreprendre quelque action insensée que ce soit.

Les deux enseignants savaient qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister sur ce point. Si la sorcellerie ne pouvait venir à bout de la magie, tous deux n'étaient pas plus de taille face à Dumbledore.  
Cependant,

- Pourquoi Albus ? Pourquoi les laissez-vous agir ? Allons-nous rester ici et seulement attendre ?, ne comprit McGonagall.  
- Minerva, Séverus, vous devez comprendre que malgré toute notre volonté, il est certains évènements que l'on ne peut empêcher de se réaliser. C'est un fait. Mais il en est également d'autres sur lesquels nous pouvons intervenir. Reste à savoir alors si l'on fait bien ou mal en s'immisçant dans des affaires qui, dès le départ, ne nous concernaient pas. Pour ma part, j'ai pris ma décision car c'est à mes yeux ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour garantir le meilleur futur qui soit à ceux qui nous suivront – que ce soit ici… ou ailleurs.

Rogue et McGonagall échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

- Maintenant, termina Dumbledore, veuillez vous assurer que chaque élève se trouve bien dans sa salle commune. Immédiatement, je vous prie.

McGonagall souleva un sourcil.

- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur de directeur, glissa aussitôt Rogue. Mais compte tenu de la situation actuelle et des risques aussi bien magiques que matériels qu'encourt le château, ne serait-il pas au contraire plus prudent de faire évacuer Poudlard et d'envoyer tous les élèves dans le parc ?  
- « _Dans le parc_ » ?, répéta Dumbledore, ses yeux étrangement brillants. Non, Séverus. Croyez-moi : que personne ne s'aventure dans le parc cette nuit et que chacun reste dans sa salle commune.  
- Vous ne craignez donc pas que...?, commença McGonagall.  
- Non, Minerva, répondit-il calmement. Je ne crains pas que le château s'écroule. J'y ai ardemment travaillé et je lui fais également confiance.  
- « _Vous lui faites_… » ?, s'étrangla le professeur de Métamorphose.  
- Maintenant, allez-y, coupa court Dumbledore.

Les deux professeurs ne dirent plus rien. Et tandis que Rogue disparaissait déjà vers les cachots, McGonagall songea, avant de monter vers sa tour, à récupérer Emy, restée muette au milieu du hall, s'inquiétant à présent de son sort. Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit sa directrice avancer vers elle, elle lui devina des intentions plus aimables qu'alarmantes.

- Minerva !, l'interpella pourtant Dumbledore. Laissez miss McLane faire comme bon lui semblera, je vous prie. Les mesures de sécurité ne s'appliquent pas à elle.

McGonagall tourna ses sourcils en accent circonflexe vers Emy - qui eut du mal à les soutenir. Elle détourna plutôt son visage, marquant ainsi son désir de rester là elle était. La femme étouffa un soupir, tourna les talons et remonta l'escalier pour gagner la tour de Gryffondor.

Un nouveau silence pesant se posa sur la place circulaire où ne restait plus que Dumbledore et la jeune fille. Passèrent plusieurs minutes. Evitant d'avoir à croiser les yeux vifs et perçants de son directeur, Emy ne put toutefois ignorer le bruit de ses pas qui descendirent les marches et se rapprochèrent d'elle. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et ses poings se fermèrent. Se pouvait-il que son directeur ait deviné qu'elle ne remonterait pas dans sa salle commune et qu'ainsi, il se retrouverait seul avec elle ? Elle avait confiance en lui, pourtant… les pas se rapprochant, son angoisse grandit.  
Enfin,

- Hé bien Emy, dit-il doucement en posant une main réconfortante sur ton épaule. Voilà que tu as enfin fait ton choix.

Elle osa relever le visage, il la regardait avec bienveillance.  
Oui. Malgré ce qu'il venait de se produire et de savoir qu'elle était comme « eux », il était à ses côtés, lui apportant un peu de soutient. Oui aussi, elle avait fait son choix. Mais comme si souvent, elle eut cette terrible impression que tout allait trop vite. Elle se tourna vers son directeur, déboussolée.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, professeur ?

Il agrandit son sourire et pressa légèrement sa main sur son épaule, lui apportant chaleur et douceur.

- Tu dois faire ce que tu estimes être le mieux pour toi, Emy. Les choix ne sont jamais totalement bons ou mauvais, ils ne sont pas non-plus faciles à prendre et il y a toujours des conséquences. Mais sache que quoi que tu décides, il se trouvera toujours quelqu'un pour penser à toi, prendre soin des tiens ou comprendre tes choix. Alors, sois en paix avec ça.  
- Merci…, souffla-t-elle avec un maigre sourire.  
- Bien ! Maintenant Emy, dit-il en s'intéressant au couloir emprunté par Ewan, Adel et Roger peu avant, je te prie de bien vouloir me pardonner, mais j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire. Il y aurait bien des choses que tu aurais besoin de savoir, mais je pense que cela peut un peu attendre. Je vais donc te laisser. Mais si je puis me permettre cette petite recommandation : ne t'éloigne pas de ce lieu tant que _tout_ ne sera pas fini.

Emy fronça les sourcils. Si seulement son directeur pouvait cesser de s'exprimer toujours de manière énigmatique.

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis un petit moment, empruntant différents couloirs, montant puis descendant des escaliers, traversant des passages connus pour finalement atteindre la Salle des Trophées. Ils avaient toujours trouvé ça amusant. Mettre cette salle où Poudlard étalait son prestige comme lieu de passage pour atteindre le cœur du château.  
… Un ultime pied de nez à ceux qu'ils avaient volé, symbole de la victoire des sorciers.  
Mais dans peu de temps, il n'en serait plus rien.

Une porte secrète dissimulée dans le mur du fond, un nombre de marches interminable qui descendaient toujours plus bas dans les entrailles du château, de l'obscurité, de l'humidité, des gouttes qui suintaient des joints entre les pierres noires et froides. Tout ne faisait que renforcer l'atmosphère mystérieuse et inquiétante qui baignait ce tunnel secret.

Adel ouvrait la marche, brisant les enchantements et autres sortilèges mis en place, Ewan lui indiquant instinctivement les chemins à prendre lorsque des carrefours se présentaient. Car tout ce que les sorciers, vaniteux, avaient pu créer, n'avait pour but que de barrer le passage à des êtres comme eux. Les magiciens ? Ils n'auraient jamais pu trouver un moyen de les retenir. Mais avaient-ils seulement pensé qu'un jour, l'un d'entre eux viendrait en ces lieux ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le tunnel se faisait plus sombre, plus froid. Une atmosphère lourde et palpable leur tombait dessus. A plusieurs reprises, Adel s'était retourné vers Ewan, donnant cette impression qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Mais à chaque fois, le garçon s'était ravisé, et sous le regard expressif de Roger, avait repris sa route. Ewan savait ce qui le rongeait mais souhaitait ne plus en parler. Songer que ce qui l'attendait était ce qu'il aurait de plus pénible à faire de toute sa longue vie était déjà tellement douloureux pour lui…

Soudain, un grésillement entêtant leur parvint et mit fin aux réflexions de chacun. Au bout d'un long couloir, ils distinguèrent une salle faiblement éclairée par une lueur rougeâtre qu'ils ne purent encore identifier. D'un pas plus soutenu, ils continuèrent à progresser silencieusement jusqu'à arriver dans la pièce. Circulaire et bâtie de ces mêmes pierres sombres dont le château était construit, ne s'y trouvait aucun mobilier, aucune fenêtre. Mais au fond, transperçant l'épais mur dur et froid de son intensité, brillait une lumière écarlate qui pulsait comme un cœur.

- Rouge ?, s'étonna alors Roger. Je croyais que le Joyau…  
- Ce n'est qu'une enveloppe qu'il a tissé de lui-même avec le temps, murmura Ewan, ses yeux braqués sur la lumière. Sitôt emprisonné ici, il se sera protégé par lui-même.

Adel n'avait toujours rien dit. Il fixait également la lumière, visualisant ce qu'il se trouvait derrière et réalisant avec violence et stupeur que leur mission ici-bas touchait à sa fin et allait bientôt provoquer un cataclysme dans son cœur.

* * *

Ils restèrent tous trois de longues minutes immobiles et silencieux face au mur illuminé. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ils auraient bien pu rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Mais brusquement, la luminosité explosa et le mur en devint incandescent. Le Joyau avait perçu sa présence. _Lui_ qui avait scellé son destin avec le sien. _Lui_ qu'il n'avait plus senti si proche depuis les temps anciens. _Lui_ qui était le seul à pouvoir s'en approcher… et par son sacrifice, le détruire.

- Amath ! Idhar !, commença Ewan d'un ton solennel, ses yeux toujours tournés vers le joyau. Vous allez monter la garde ici jusqu'à ce que le temps soit venu pour vous de partir. Agissez avec votre cœur si quelqu'un se présente et n'oubliez pas…  
- Idhren…, intervint Adel.  
- …n'oubliez pas le rôle que vous avez dès à présent à jouer vis-à-vis de ceux qui attendent votre retour.  
- Il y a forcément autre chose à faire qui ne t'obligerait pas à…, persista Adel. Tu n'as jamais voulu envisager une autre solution que celle de…

Ewan se tourna alors vers lui, un sourire affectueux posé sur ses lèvres tel qu'il empêcha le garçon de poursuivre.

- Mon ami…, lui dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Mon plus fidèle ami à qui j'aurais fait endurer tant de tracas et d'énervements tout du temps où tu m'auras suivi.

Adel sentit la main se serrer.

- Tu sais ce qu'il en est et je sais ce qu'il t'en coûte… Accepte-le, tu vivras plus serein. Tu sais aussi qu'il n'y a qu'à toi, grâce à ta loyauté et ta force, que je puisse confier la protection de notre peuple.

Conservant sa main en place, Ewan se tourna alors vers Roger, qui les observait la mâchoire crispée et l'expression aussi digne qu'il pouvait.

- Je compte sur toi, Idhar… car il peut cruellement manquer de patience quand il s'y met, dit-il souriant en faisant un signe de tête vers Adel, avant de prendre une attitude grave. Et puis… il aura besoin de toi… très bientôt.  
- Oui, altesse, murmura difficilement Roger en le saluant. Je veillerai.  
- Merci.

Puis, se retournant vers Adel, digne,

- Gouverne notre royaume avec honneur et garde toujours la tête haute… ainsi qu'un œil posé sur elle, s'il te plait. Elle ne comprendra certainement pas, mais j'espère qu'avec le temps et votre présence à tous deux, les choses deviendront belles pour elle.  
- Aussi longtemps qu'elle sera à nos côtés, je la protègerai. Comme je l'ai fait pour toi… Comme je l'aurais toujours fait si tu me l'avais demandé… jusqu'à la fin.  
- Je sais Amath… Je sais mon ami. Merci…

Péniblement, Ewan retira sa main de l'épaule et s'écarta de ses compagnons. Au bout de la pièce, l'intensité était devenue telle que le mur donnait l'impression qu'il allait fondre. Ewan lui fit face puis s'en approcha.

- Retournez-vous maintenant et restez vigilants, déclara-t-il.

Il leva sa main et lança un sortilège sur le mur qui disparut progressivement, laissant apparaître une énorme sphère d'où se dégageaient des énergies telles qu'elles mirent quelques instants à mal Adel et Roger, pourtant puissants et éloignés. D'autres flux s'échappèrent aussitôt de la sphère et envahirent l'espace jusqu'à rencontrer Ewan. Reconnaissant le souverain, les flux se densifièrent, devenant aussi épais et vigoureux que des bras, et enlacèrent le corps pour l'entraîner vers le Joyau qui n'aspirait plus qu'à faire un avec son roi…


	26. Attendsmoi

**Notes :** Bonjour. Oui, je sais, ça faisait longtemps et je suis une catastrophe en matière de publications régulières ^^'. Pourtant… Enfin bref, je ne suis pas là pour vous conter ma vie mais « mon » histoire. Alors voici la suite. Bonne lecture et bonne continuation à tous. A plus ^^ !

* * *

_Les trois magiciens restèrent de longues minutes immobiles et silencieux face au mur illuminé. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ils auraient bien pu rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Mais brusquement, la luminosité explosa et le mur en devint incandescent. Le Joyau avait perçu sa présence. Lui qui avait scellé son destin avec le sien. Lui qu'il n'avait plus senti si proche depuis les temps anciens. Lui qui était le seul à pouvoir s'en approcher… et au prix de sa vie, le détruire..._

_Alors, péniblement, Ewan s'écarta de ses compagnons._

_- Retournez-vous maintenant et restez vigilants, déclara-t-il._ _Vous allez monter la garde ici jusqu'à ce que le temps soit venu pour vous de partir. Agissez avec votre cœur si quelqu'un se présente_ _et n'oubliez pas le rôle que vous avez dès à présent à jouer vis-à-vis de ceux qui attendent votre retour._

_Il leva ensuite sa main et lança un sortilège sur le mur qui disparut progressivement, laissant apparaître une énorme sphère d'où se dégageaient des énergies telles qu'elles mirent quelques instants à mal Adel et Roger, pourtant puissants et éloignés. D'autres flux s'échappèrent aussitôt de la sphère et envahirent l'espace jusqu'à rencontrer Ewan. Reconnaissant le souverain, les flux se densifièrent, devenant aussi épais et vigoureux que des bras, et enlacèrent le corps pour l'entraîner vers le Joyau qui n'aspirait plus qu'à faire un avec son roi…_

* * *

Tout était calme et singulièrement silencieux.  
Arrivé un moment après dans la Salle des Trophées, Dumbledore y découvrit le passage secret ouvert. Sa baguette magique à présent rangée dans une poche intérieure de sa robe, il s'y engagea et commença à descendre les marches plongées dans l'obscurité, sentant à chacun de ses pas un peu plus de cette étrange magie qui était aussi familière qu'impénétrable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant une première barrière de sortilèges… détruite. De ce qui l'avait composée, ne subsistaient plus que quelques traces. Le sorcier sourit en lui-même. Il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre, mais de voir de ses propres yeux le meilleur travail que ses prédécesseurs avaient pu fournir réduit à néant en si peu de temps lui procura une émotion particulière.  
Il marcha encore un petit moment puis tomba sur une nouvelle barrière d'enchantements qui présenta le même état que la précédente entrave.  
Il en fut de même pour ce qui suivit. Sorts, enchantements, combinaisons des deux, rien ne leur avait résisté – et ce, avec une facilité incroyable.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, le vieux sorcier se remémora les paroles d'Ewan sur les bonnes choses qui auraient fatalement découlé si plus de sagesse avait habité le monde. Pour l'homme qu'il était, jamais Poudlard n'aurait dû être bâti sur de tels fondements. La puissance de ce château reposait sur un bien qui n'avait jamais appartenu au monde des sorciers. Le joyau de Poudlard appartenait au peuple elfique... et n'aurait jamais dû le quitter.  
C'est pourquoi depuis de nombreuses années, guidé par ses convictions, Dumbledore s'était employé à rendre « son » château plus solide, plus fort, apte à survivre à une terrible mutilation s'il venait que le Joyau lui soit arraché.  
… Car pour lui, que cela se passe à cet instant ou dans les siècles à venir, le fait que les véritables gardiens du joyau viennent le reprendre était inévitable.

* * *

Alors qu'il pensait à tout cela, ses pas continuant à le guider calmement, il fut brusquement arraché à ses réflexions. Désormais proche de la dernière pièce, le pouvoir magique qui y régnait et s'en dégageait était tel qu'il le bouscula et le força à se couvrir d'un sort protecteur pour pouvoir continuer à avancer.  
Il le sentit : le Joyau était réveillé. Il le devina : Ewan n'était déjà plus avec les siens.

Se doutant que sa présence avait été repérée depuis un moment par Adel et Roger, Dumbledore poursuivit tout de même d'un pas assuré et pénétra dans la pièce circulaire où la lumière rougeoyante qui avait tout d'abord interpellé les magiciens était à présent éblouissante. Le sorcier leva une main à ses yeux pour distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Le fond de la salle était clos – bien qu'il devina des mouvements derrière le mur. De chaque côté de la lumière, debout, les bras croisés, les yeux fermés et semblant endormis, se tenaient Adel et Roger. Dumbledore sut de suite que loin de se reposer, les deux magiciens étaient davantage plongés dans un puissant état de concentration. Protection du Joyau, de la salle, de leur roi ? Le vieux sorcier, malgré sa science et ses connaissances, l'ignorait.

Ne sentant aucun danger autour de lui, il s'avança toutefois prudemment. Mais ses pas, comme un peu plus tôt dans le Grand Hall, furent une fois encore empêchés par une barrière invisible.  
… Et il savait que celle-ci serait plus difficile à franchir que la précédente. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose qu'il savait.  
Il savait que derrière ce mur, enveloppé dans un cocon qu'il s'était tissé au fil des siècles, se trouvait le Joyau. Il savait que derrière ce mur, si proche de ce joyau, se trouvait le dernier roi elfique.  
... Et il ne savait que trop bien tout ce à quoi il était prêt pour s'emparer et détruire ce pouvoir afin de protéger son monde et restaurer le bonheur d'y vivre.

Sagement, Dumbledore ne chercha pas à forcer la barrière. Il resta là où il se trouvait, droit, les mains jointes devant lui et attendit... attendit... attendit dans cet étrange silence que quelque chose se passe.  
… Parce que quelque chose se passerait inévitablement.

* * *

Les minutes défilèrent. Dumbledore sentait le pouvoir baignant la salle continuer à croître régulièrement. Et c'est au moment où il songea qu'il lui faudrait probablement patienter que tout soit en passe de se terminer pour pouvoir agir, qu'une voix résonna dans sa tête.  
De par ses capacités à présent pleinement libérées, Roger entra en contact avec lui.

_- Dans quel but vous êtes-vous rendu en ces lieux, professeur ? Vos intentions ne sont assurément pas belliqueuses. Mais je n'en perçois pas le sens…_

C'est tout naturellement que Dumbledore se concentra et put lui répondre.

_- Je ne tenais pas à laisser Idhren disparaître ainsi… seul. Vous, aussi bien que moi, savons que les choses seront différentes de ce qu'il s'est passé jadis… parce que dans de telles circonstances, sa mort ne lui permettra pas d'accéder à...  
- Et en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?, _intervint vivement la voix d'Adel_. En quoi cela vous inquiète-t-il ? Votre place est ici, en ce monde, comme « votre » château. Pourquoi notre destin vous importerait-il ?_

Si Roger était de nature conciliante et aimable, comme le voulait son tempérament prévenant, Adel, en garde du corps meurtri par les dernières décisions de son ami, laissa spontanément exploser sa méfiance et sa colère. Cependant, son ton agressif ne s'en voulait pas moins curieux. Dumbledore le perçut immédiatement et en profita pour poursuivre.

_- Tout ce temps qui a défilé devant moi depuis ma naissance m'aura au moins permis d'atteindre un certain degré de sagesse – du moins, je l'espère, _ironisa-t-il_. Ainsi, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire et à vous demander : vous avez vu que votre roi avait confiance en moi. Alors si vous lui faites confiance au-delà de tout, faites-en de même à mon égard._

Une étrange sensation envahit alors un court instant la pièce, durant lequel Dumbledore s'abstint de communiquer. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu, il termina posément.

_- Quand le moment sera venu pour vous de quitter ces lieux, lorsque le Joyau sera détruit et votre mission terminée, permettez-moi de rester ici encore un petit moment et partez accomplir ce que votre roi vous aura demandé._

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Un moment passa et l'étrange sensation réapparut. Une fois que celle-ci prit fin :

_- Très bien, Dumbledore. Pour honorer une dernière fois notre roi, et non pour accéder à vos souhaits de sorcier, nous acceptons_, répondit enfin Roger.

* * *

Les minutes recommencèrent à s'écouler, longues, pénibles, silencieuses. La communication entre les deux magiciens et le sorcier avait pris fin sur les dernières paroles de Roger. Bien sûr celui-ci et Adel s'étaient questionnés sur les raisons qui pouvaient pousser Dumbledore à vouloir rester dans une pièce où tout espoir serait perdu et où seule la destruction l'attendrait. Mais après tout, quelle importance ? Quelle importance cela avait-il pour eux que le plus grand sorcier de son temps souhaite mourir en ces lieux, laissant orphelin une communauté d'êtres qu'ils détestaient ? Car plus important que tout, eux aussi se retrouveraient orphelins. Et même si la paix reviendrait en leur royaume, tous deux savaient déjà que leur existence ne serait plus jamais la même...  
Leur cœur souffrait tant.

Peut-être que s'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été tant en peine, l'un d'eux aurait remarqué la singulière attitude de Dumbledore qui, pour quelqu'un qui allait mourir dans très peu de temps, n'en semblait pas moins calme et serein. Immobile face à eux, il attendait simplement que son tour vienne.

Soudain, les faisant tressaillir, une violente implosion se fit ressentir. Adel se raidit et crispa ses poings, une douleur incommensurable s'emparant de lui. Les traits de Roger, d'ordinaire bienveillants, s'affaissèrent. Ses yeux se mirent à briller significativement. Ils le savaient, celui qu'ils avaient suivi jusqu'ici, jusqu'au bout de sa vie, disparaitrait bientôt.

* * *

Calfeutré dans cette minuscule pièce où le Joyau brillait de mille feux, inondant chaque millimètre carré de sa couleur vert pâle, Ewan avait ouvert tout naturellement les dernières barrières qui se dressaient, celles que son joyau avait lui-même créées.

- Écoute ma voix, souffla-t-il.

À l'entente de ces simples mots, le Joyau devint d'un vert éclatant et étincela plus fort. Objet précieux semblable à un fragment de cristal, si petit par rapport au pouvoir qu'il renfermait, il lévitait au sein de cette sphère creuse à présent fracturée qui lui avait servi d'enveloppe protectrice durant des siècles. Ewan le saisit et le posa avec précaution dans le creux de sa main, ressentant aussitôt une douce chaleur se répandre en lui, lui procurant une félicité qu'il avait oubliée, sentiment perdu quand le Joyau lui avait été volé. Se sentant revivre pour la première fois depuis les temps anciens, il trouva la paix durant les minutes où il conserva le Joyau ainsi. Mais passé ce temps, il fit un mouvement circulaire au-dessus, de son autre main, et...

« _Antiques pouvoirs, réveillez l'élément  
endormi en votre Roi pour détruire cet instant.  
J'en appelle à vous, forces magiques :  
Nord, Sud, Est, Ouest, que tout se concentre sur l'Unique.  
Brise-toi à jamais et rejoins maintenant mon cœur,  
là où nos richesses mêlées feront disparaître le malheur.  
Accepte à présent mon corps comme dernier tombeau  
et consumes-nous lentement jusqu'à atteindre le repos._ »

Docilement, un flux s'échappa aussitôt de l'objet, pénétrant lentement dans le corps du garçon qui sentit soudain son cœur et son entière force vitale battre au même rythme que celle du Joyau. La lumière qui brillait déjà avec intensité devint si forte qu'elle l'aveugla, lui volant la vue. La puissance du pouvoir qui naissait devint telle qu'elle le priva peu à peu de tous ses sens, de toute réaction... de toute mémoire. Tout ce qui était, tout ce qui fut. Plus rien. Tout disparu. N'existait plus que le Joyau. Ils ne faisaient à présent plus qu'un.

Alors, la brillance du Joyau diminua et peu à peu, Ewan sombra.

Transporté dans d'autres dimensions, son esprit et son âme étaient intimement liés au Joyau. La puissance engendrée par cette union fut telle qu'elle menaçait de les faire imploser à tout instant. Ainsi, si au dehors de la pièce, le pouvoir elfique avait quasiment disparu, cette énergie incroyable fit soudain trembler le sol et fissura les murs alentours. Le moment était venu. Les magiciens n'avaient plus rien à faire en ces lieux.

D'un même mouvement, Adel et Roger abaissèrent leur garde et se tournèrent impuissants vers le mur clos.

- Amath, Idhar, leur dit alors avec douceur Dumbledore. Allez maintenant... Retournez dans votre royaume et soyez en paix.

Adel fit volte-face et fixa Dumbledore avec un regard meurtrier. Comment osait-il lui parler d'être heureux, de partir sereinement, alors qu'il abandonnait son roi, son meilleur ami ici, dans ce monde qui n'aurait jamais fait qu'engendrer leur souffrance ?  
Mais la sagesse de Roger fut une fois de plus d'un grand secours.

- Oui, Dumbledore, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Nous nous retirons désormais.

Il regarda fébrilement une dernière fois vers le fond de la pièce puis :

- Amath… ?

Mais Adel ne répondit pas. Il ne le regarda pas.  
Il luttait en lui-même contre le désir de détruire ce mur de pierre. Contre le désir de rester quoi qu'il lui en coûte avec _lui_. Alors, pour trouver la force de ne pas céder, sans cesse il se répétait que telle n'était pas la volonté de son roi.

_S'en aller quand le moment serait venu et prendre soin des leurs_.

Voilà la mission qui lui était à présent confiée… et il voulait tant lui rester fidèle et loyal. Mais c'était si dur. Si dur de se dire que tout était fini - irrémédiablement et cruellement fini. Qu'il lui fallait maintenant partir.

Il soupira.  
Las, il se sentit alors étranger à toutes choses. Qu'importe désormais que tout s'écroule, se fende et les engloutisse. Qu'importe tout cela...  
Mais tel un rappel à l'ordre, un terrible grondement retentit soudain, faisant s'écrouler une partie des murs et des voutes, et le sortit de sa torpeur. Sans mot dire, Adel se détourna enfin du fond de la pièce, de son ancien directeur et suivit Roger qui l'attendait patiemment au sortir de la salle, s'éloignant des profondeurs maudites de Poudlard qui tremblaient toujours plus fort.

A peine leurs ombres eurent-elles disparu dans le couloir que Dumbledore sortit sa baguette magique, la dressa vers le ciel, en fit jaillir myriades d'étincelles et s'avança vers le mur scellé, sachant déjà qu'il allait livrer-là l'un des plus difficiles combats.

- Et maintenant, à nous deux, Idhren...

* * *

Les enseignants eurent bien du mal à convaincre leurs élèves, cloitrés dans leur salle commune, qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre des tremblements qui agitaient actuellement le château – et ce, d'autant plus que le jeune Serdaigle qui s'était trouvé dans le hall d'entrée un peu plus tôt, avait croisé durant sa fuite des retardataires d'autres maisons à qui il avait raconté tout ce dont il avait été témoin. Ainsi, ces rumeurs eurent vite fait de transformer la crainte en peur, puis la peur en panique.

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, à l'écart des autres élèves, Harry se trouvait assis sur une chaise et regardait Ron faire les cents pas. Hermione, elle, était appuyée contre un mur, près d'une fenêtre qui lui avait permis de voir le ciel clair et dégagé se charger soudainement de nuages noirs et menaçants.

- Je le savais ! Je le savais !, ne cessait de répéter Ron depuis qu'ils avaient dû quitter précipitamment la bibliothèque sans explication pour venir se réfugier ici. McGonagall avait l'air complètement à côté de ses pompes quand elle est venue chercher Emy, tout à l'heure. On n'aurait jamais dû la laisser partir seule !  
- Ah oui !, rétorqua Hermione, très agacée. Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Tu aurais dit à McGonagall que tu te moquais de ce qu'elle disait et accompagnais Emy malgré son interdiction ?

Ron maugréa en baissant la tête, ses joues rouges de contrariété. Hermione en finit aussitôt avec lui.

- Bon ! Alors, maintenant, tu arrêtes de rabâcher sans arrêt la même chose complètement absurde et inutile et tu vas t'assoir !

Harry comprenait parfaitement ces sentiments d'inquiétude et de frustration à l'égard d'Emy, pour les ressentir lui aussi. Cependant, il ne fallait pas céder à la colère ou à la panique. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, leur amie allait bien et avait « seulement » été amenée vraisemblablement dans le hall où, si ce qu'il pensait était vrai, elle n'aurait rien à craindre de Lynch.  
… Ne lui manquait maintenant plus qu'à avoir une confirmation de tout cela pour cesser de se tourmenter.

* * *

Remontés, la mort dans l'âme, à la surface du château sans avoir rencontré qui que ce soit sur leur chemin, Adel et Roger atteignirent le Grand Hall où ils se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec Emy qui avait docilement, malgré le tumulte ambiant, suivi la recommandation de son directeur sans pour autant réussir à se départir de ses craintes. Droite et immobile au bas des marches du Grand Escalier, elle oublia bien vite l'atmosphère étrange et se redressa, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine, dès qu'elle vit enfin réapparaitre les magiciens. Elle ne put d'abord rien dire, portant spontanément une main à sa bouche, ne livrant de son visage que deux grands yeux soulagés. Ils étaient là. C'était fini. Et malgré les tremblements et les cris, non-seulement le château semblait tenir bon, mais aucun de ses camarades n'avait été blessé. Tout c'était passé comme Ewan l'avait promis. Non, elle n'avait décidément plus de doute. Elle l'admirait, elle l'aimait, elle... elle...

Mais passées ces quelques secondes où rêves et réalité s'étaient entremêlés, elle remarqua l'étrange et grave expression qui masquait le visage d'Adel et Roger. Puis, par la force des choses, quelques secondes plus tard elle réalisa qu'Ewan n'était pas avec eux. Où était-il donc ?  
… et pourquoi ses compagnons faisaient-ils cette tête ?

Son sourire disparut peu à peu, un frisson glissa sur son corps, ses yeux regardaient frénétiquement Adel puis Roger, puis Adel, puis le couloir par où ils étaient revenus. Aucun bruit. Aucune parole. Qu'est-ce qu'il… ? Elle cria. Un bruit sourd, violent et lointain la fit sursauter. Mais là encore, Adel et Roger ne bougèrent toujours pas.

Un malaise grandissant lui empoigna la gorge. Elle avait juste besoin d'un mot, d'un son, de n'importe quoi qui la rassurerait - qui justifierait le retard d'Ewan. Mais rien ne vient. Alors elle s'avança lentement vers eux. Le souffle irrégulier, la gorge sèche, les yeux brûlants, ses jambes la portant fébrilement. Tout ce qu'elle était en train de s'imaginer était trop douloureux et violent. Ils devaient lui parler, lui dire. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça, de marbre telles deux statues et l'ignorer !

Devant Adel, elle s'arrêta et le fixa dans les yeux. Elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer son regard mais ressentit pourtant une peine alarmante. Elle posa une main sur son torse et insista silencieusement. Rien. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le tissu. Il les sentit trembler, mais demeurait incapable de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Et malgré le devoir qui était désormais le sien de veiller sur elle, malgré l'affection qu'il avait transférée sur celle qui était si précieuse à son ami, il resta muet et se détourna. Refusant de renoncer ou de laisser ses mauvaises pensées prendre le dessus, Emy lâcha Adel et chercha un secours du côté de Roger. Plus posé, celui-ci ne l'évita pas. Mais quand il se mit à parler, elle le regretta aussitôt.

- Emy…, dit-il doucement, la voix contrôlée mais lourde d'émotions. Nous allons maintenant aller ouvrir le passage qui nous permettra de retourner dans notre royaume et... selon les vœux d'Idh… d' « Ewan », nous souhaiterions que tu nous accompagnes.

Sa respiration devint saccadée. Il appréhendait tout autant qu'Adel ce qui allait suivre et commençait à percevoir que sans Ewan, certaines choses devenaient impossibles.

- Mais..., hésita Emy en regardant Roger avec incompréhension, où est Ewan ? Vous étiez pourtant bien ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous ?

Roger échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Adel.

- Alors… ?, s'inquiéta davantage Emy. Où est-il ? Où est Ewan ? Réponds-moi, Roger !, s'énerva-t-elle en se précipitant sur le garçon qu'elle agrippa plus fermement qu'Adel. Où est-il ?

Mais Roger ne lui présenta qu'un visage désemparé en guise de réponse. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Le penser seulement lui était insupportable. Alors comment arriverait-il à l'exprimer ?  
C'est alors que la voix grave d'Adel se fit entendre.

- Il ne voulait plus que nous ayons à craindre les sorciers. Pouvoir revivre dans l'harmonie et le bonheur comme cela avait été – voilà ce qu'il voulait et pourquoi il est venu ici.

Il fit un pas vers Emy, durcissant son ton.

- Mais pour cela, comprends que le Joyau devait être détruit… et qu'il n'y avait guère d'autres moyens de le faire qu'en...

Pour la seconde fois, Emy porta une main à sa bouche et devint muette. Elle pressentit l'horreur de ce qui allait suivre. Adel soupira.

- Seul lui pouvait le faire… parce qu'il était lié de par son destin avec ce pouvoir. Il n'y a que lui que le Joyau accepterait… et qu'avec lui qu'il pourrait disparaitre…

Epouvantée, Emy fit un pas en arrière et trébucha. Roger la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol, mais elle arracha brusquement son bras de sa main. Elle les dévisagea tous deux avec effarement puis secoua la tête. Tout ça n'était pas possible. Elle comprenait mal ou ils lui disaient n'importe quoi. Tout ça ne rimait à rien. _Il_ lui avait demandée de l'accompagner ! _Il_ lui avait dit qu'elle serait heureuse là-bas, qu'_il_ était comblé de savoir qu'elle avait fait son choix en décidant de le suivre. De _le_ suivre ! Alors où était-il maintenant ? Pourquoi ses compagnons viendraient-ils lui dire des choses pareilles alors qu'ils devaient se revoir une fois que tout serait terminé ? Pourquoi Adel lui parlait-il comme si Ewan avait toujours su que… Non. Tout ça ne rimait à rien. Il ne lui aurait pas dit tout ça, sinon. Ils n'auraient pas partagé tout ça avec elle pour l'abandonner ensuite aussi cruellement !

Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Pourquoi…  
Ses yeux trahissaient sa désolation, son incompréhension.

Au moment où Roger fit un pas vers elle, elle hurla de tout son cœur, de toute sa peine et le repoussa vivement. Elle voulut s'enfuir mais trébucha à nouveau à quelques mètre d'eux et tomba lourdement. Elle resta à terre, incapable de se relever tant ses forces l'avaient abandonnée. Elle ferma les yeux et n'attendit plus rien.

* * *

Pensant avoir sombré dans une nuit sans fin, elle se sentit soudain soulevée dans les airs. Elle était devenue aussi légère qu'une plume, mais plus encore, elle perçut cette atmosphère si étrange et particulière qu'elle n'avait jamais fait que ressentir en la compagnie d'Ewan. Ce pouvait-il que…?  
Malheureusement, en ouvrant les yeux elle ne découvrit pas le visage d'Ewan, mais celui d'Adel qui la regardait avec ce mélange d'inquiétude et de sagesse qui lui était familier et la tortura davantage.

- Avant de partir, « Ewan » m'a demandé de veiller sur toi… parce que tu es et resteras ce qu'il avait de plus cher à son cœur, lui dit-il doucement. Ainsi, de même que j'ai toujours taché de le protéger, c'est de toi dont je prendrai soin maintenant.

Sur quoi Emy sentit les bras puissants du garçon la serrer plus fort contre lui et devina aux mouvements réguliers qui l'animèrent qu'il s'était mis en marche. Un froid la saisit d'un coup : sous la Lune masquée, ils venaient de franchir les lourdes portes du château et avançaient à présent dans le parc.

* * *

Son esprit, son corps, son cerveau. C'est comme si tout ce qui manifestait d'ordinaire de la vie s'était brusquement arrêté de fonctionner. Ne songeant même pas à réagir à ce qu'il se passait, Emy se laissa porter sans opposition. Elle voyait défiler autour d'elle cet environnement familier qu'elle côtoyait depuis des années sans rien éprouver. Se retrouver dans les bras d'un garçon, portée au milieu de la nuit dans le parc d'un château dégorgeant de secrets infâmes, dans le parc d'un château qui lui avait pris l'être aimé… Rien ne la faisait plus réagir. Où allait-elle ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Autant de questions préoccupantes dont elle ne se souciait plus.  
Il était parti. Jamais plus ils ne se reverraient. Telle était l'unique vérité qui lui martelait la tête. Jamais… Plus jamais…  
Pourtant, une boule naquit doucement, discrètement en elle. Une boule qui se fit ensuite remarquer par sa chaleur. Mais la douceur se fit douleur et la discrétion devint encombrante. La chaleur avait laissé place à une brûlure qui la força à sortir de sa léthargie, à reprendre tant bien que mal le contrôle de ce qu'il lui semblait rester de sa vie.

* * *

Loin de là, si loin du drame qu'une jeune fille était en train de vivre, tout en haut d'une tour de pierres, frontière symbolique d'entre deux mondes, les élèves remarquèrent avec un soulagement teinté d'incertitude que les tremblements avaient cessé depuis un moment déjà. La dernière secousse ressentie, la plus terrible de toutes, semblait bien être la dernière qu'ils auraient à vivre.

Depuis son énième accrochage avec Hermione, Ron était allé s'assoir sur une chaise près d'Harry et n'avait plus dit un mot. Hermione n'avait pas bougé de son mur et continuait à regarder le parc sans vraiment le voir. Soudain, un rayon de Lune fendit la couche de nuages gris acier et attira son œil. Aussitôt, un mince sentiment d'espoir prit vie en elle. Les lumières revenaient, les ombres se dissipaient. Bientôt tout irait mieux, elle en eut le pressentiment. C'est là qu'un mouvement plus bas sur la pelouse attira son attention. Elle distingua deux personnes marcher, dont l'une singulièrement plus imposante que l'autre. Mais de là où elle se trouvait, Hermione ne parvint pas à reconnaître de qui il s'agissait – d'autant plus que le nombre et les morphologies ne correspondaient en rien à ce qu'elle aurait pensé.  
Et pourtant…

* * *

Seul le chant des insectes nocturnes se faisaient entendre. Habituée à cet unique arrière-fond, Emy tressaillit quand elle entendit une voix s'exprimer. Elle réalisa aussi tout à coup qu'elle ne bougeait plus.

- Ouvre la porte, Idhar…

« _La porte_ » ? « _Idhar_ » ? De qui s'agissait-il ? De quoi s'agissait-il ?

A cet instant, un rayon de Lune vint frapper le sol à quelques pas des deux magiciens, dessinant sur l'herbe un grand cercle blanc. Roger s'en approcha et s'arrêta à la limite de la clarté, tendit sa main devant lui et récita dans un murmure une incantation dans une langue étrange. Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le château, Emy remua, tournant lentement la tête vers Roger et écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit apparaître dans l'espace une ouverture sortie de nulle part. D'abord disque sombre, elle s'étira et prit une couleur de miel, scintillante dans la noirceur de la nuit.  
Alors, comme si douloureusement tout s'était remis en route dans son esprit, Emy réalisa.

Le passage ! Ce fameux passage… Une fermeture définitive avec ce monde. L'ultime possibilité de rejoindre le royaume inconnu pour ne plus jamais revenir ici. Mais l'absence d'Ewan… Tout ce qu'elle s'était autorisée à imaginer, à espérer. Tout était à présent détruit, saccagé… Qu'irait-elle donc faire désormais là-bas sans _lui_ ?

Soudain, ce fut l'électrochoc. Que s'apprêtaient-ils à faire, tous les deux ? Repartir dans leur royaume en l'emmenant avec eux ?  
Emy sentit son cœur se mettre à battre avec violence. Non… Non ! Elle n'irait pas là-bas. Elle n'avait plus rien à y faire. Tout ce qui avait pris un sens n'était à présent que paroles insensées… car la vie ailleurs n'aurait valu la peine qu'avec lui… et personne d'autre.  
Sauvagement, surprenant Adel, Emy se débattit furieusement. Toutes forces recouvrées, elle parvint à s'échapper de ses bras et sans un mot, s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers la Forêt Interdite.

Spontanément, Roger partit à sa poursuite et l'aurait rattrapée rapidement… si un mur invisible ne lui avait barré brusquement la route.  
Incrédule, le jeune homme se retourna vers son compagnon.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il à Adel. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Elle doit venir avec nous ! Idhren nous a dit que nous devions...  
- … assurer sa protection aussi longtemps qu'elle serait à nos côtés et faire qu'elle soit la plus heureuse, termina Adel d'un ton monocorde.  
- Alors ?, s'interrogea encore plus Roger. Toi qui as toujours été si fidèle envers Idhren, pourquoi est-ce que tu…  
- Ne comprends-tu donc pas ?, s'emporta brusquement Adel. Quel bonheur, quelle joie trouverait-elle avec nous désormais ? Pus rien ne lui donne l'envie de partir. Elle ne l'aurait fait qu'avec lui… pour lui… Mais il n'est plus là. Quelle vie l'attend donc là-bas, dis-moi ?

Roger ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Aussi fort que j'aimerai à jamais mon Roi, je me refuse à offrir à celle qui comptait tant pour lui une vie de malheur et de funeste solitude, Idhar ! Si elle souhaite à présent rester ici parce qu'y sont les seuls qui comptent pour elle, je ne m'y opposerai pas. Idhren ne l'aurait jamais forcée non-plus.

Adel baissa la tête et soupira.

- Même si cette décision me brise à nouveau le cœur, je ne peux m'y opposer… et toi non-plus.

Roger revint lentement près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je comprends, dit-il avec un sourire triste. Je comprends et te suivrai dans tes choix… quels qu'ils soient.

Sans rien ajouter, il se plaça ensuite face au passage, tendit une main en avant et intensifia l'ouverture.

* * *

Sans se soucier de savoir vers quoi elle allait, Emy courait, courait à en perdre haleine, courait en faisant fi des branches qui la fouettèrent au visage, aux ronces qui accrochèrent sa robe et blessèrent ses jambes. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans la sombre forêt qui l'effrayait tant. Pourtant, à cet instant, elle y chercha un refuge, un espoir de fuite, une tentative désespérée d'oublier tout ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

* * *

Le passage était à présent ouvert. Ils n'auraient plus qu'à le franchir et sur leurs pas, il se refermerait. Mais aucun des deux ne le pouvait encore. Leur cœur était toujours ici. Ils attendraient donc que passent les quelques minutes qui leurs étaient offertes avant que la porte ne commence à se refermer, pour partir.  
Tout à coup, brisant le silence qui s'était posé, des cris d'oiseaux effarouchés retentirent au cœur de la Forêt Interdite. Un même froncement de sourcils se dessina sur leur front.

- Elle est allée bien loin.  
- Que va-t-elle devenir ?

Adel regarda alors son compagnon avec un air rassurant.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Où qu'elle soit, elle sera toujours sous sa protection…

* * *

Ce qu'il se passait à cet instant dans les autres salles communes du château lui importait peu. Tout ce qui avait alors de l'importance pour Hermione était ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux – et ceux de Ron et Harry qu'elle avait discrètement fait venir près d'elle afin de ne pas interpeller les autres élèves présents dans la salle, bien loin de s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait dans le parc quand ils craignaient que le château ne leur tombe sur la tête.  
Ils en étaient restés abasourdis. Ayant fini par reconnaître les deux anciens élèves de Serdaigle, ils avaient été affolés en voyant Emy se jeter à terre pour disparaitre au loin, vers la forêt. D'un même élan, ils avaient aussitôt songé à quitter sans autorisation leur salle commune… jusqu'à ce que le souvenir de celui qui avait déjà tenté l'expérience les fasse aussitôt renoncer. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame avait été ensorcelé – très probablement par McGonagall – et sans l'intervention de celle-ci, personne, pas même Hermione, n'était en mesure de forcer la sortie.

- Le problème, dit alors tout bas Ron en se tortillant pour y voir au mieux, c'est qu'on a peu de chance de voir Emy si elle s'est enfuie dans la forêt et que les deux autres sont limite dans notre champ de vision.  
- J'espère vraiment qu'Hagrid l'aura vue, s'angoissa Hermione. Normalement, elle est passée devant sa cabane…

Puis s'impatientant :

- Mais que font les enseignants ? Où est Dumbledore ? Que font Rogue, McGonagall ou Flitwick ? C'est incroyable quand même ! On nous enferme ici sans rien nous dire, on apprend l'impensable sans que cela soit démenti et maintenant _ça_. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Ron remua silencieusement la tête, approuvant, mais Harry ne dit rien. Il était toujours à fixer cette tâche lumineuse qui était soudainement apparue – comme émerveillé.  
Hermione eut soudain une idée.

- Je sais ! Venez. De ma chambre, on a une vue d'ensemble beaucoup plus large.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, perplexes.

- Euh… Oui, grimaça Harry. Sauf que les garçons ne peuvent pas accéder aux dortoirs des filles.  
- Je peux arranger ça, dit Hermione en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Stupéfaits, les deux la suivirent au bas de l'escalier d'où ils s'étaient déjà fait plusieurs fois expulsés. Hermione sortit sa baguette magique, prononça un sortilège informulé et aussitôt, les marches se recouvrirent d'une moquette particulièrement rugueuse sur laquelle les garçons purent marcher, même lorsque l'escalier, après les avoir détectés, se fit lisse et glissant.

- Waouh, Hermione !, s'exclama Ron, une fois arrivé dans la chambre de son amie. C'est génial ce machin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé comme sortilège ?  
- Je ne risque pas de te le dire, répondit distraitement Hermione en se précipitant vers une fenêtre en particulier. Ah ! Comme je le pensais…

Harry et Ron la rejoignirent aussitôt.

- Ben pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?, insista Ron, bougon - tout en posant son regard sur ses ex-camarades de Serdaigle.  
- Parce que tu serais fichu de t'en servir à des fins peu convenables, lâcha Hermione.

Ron manqua de s'étrangler, mais ne dit rien et comme les deux autres, ne put rien faire d'autre que d'observer ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux.

* * *

Les minutes étaient passées et rien n'avait changé. Emy n'était pas réapparue et Adel et Roger étaient restés immobiles, tels deux statues placées face au château dont ils n'attendaient plus rien. C'est alors qu'un rai lumineux jaillit sans signe avant-coureur du passage qui, dans l'instant, commença imperceptiblement à se refermer. Les deux magiciens se regardèrent pris de court. Déjà !  
Déjà…

Ils l'avaient pourtant tant espéré ce moment où ils quitteraient enfin ce monde qui n'était pas le leur, où ils n'avaient jamais été les bienvenus. Mais maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix, que l'heure avait sonné, le trouble et la tristesse les envahirent. Pourtant…

- Viens Idhar, soupira Adel en se tournant vers le passage. Nous n'avons de toute façon plus rien à faire ici…

Roger acquiesça et le suivit en silence jusqu'à la dernière porte qu'ils auraient à franchir.

Quatre mètres, trois mètres, deux mètres… quand tout à coup. Trois mètres, quatre mètres, dix mètres, cent mètres… des centaines de mètres parcourus sans se retourner, puis la chute, l'épuisement, le vomissement, le renoncement. Emy resta de longues minutes allongée par terre, sans bouger, sur l'épais tapis de feuilles mortes et humides qui dégageaient une odeur d'humus entêtante. Brusquement, elle leva les yeux. Un bruit l'avait alertée. Venant de sa droite, un bruissement de feuilles se faisait de plus en plus fort, une respiration sinistre et puissante se rapprochait. Sa chair se glaça, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent. Quelle terrible créature allait bientôt surgir des ténèbres pour se dresser devant elle, prête à lui bondir dessus ?

* * *

Ils se tenaient debout devant elle, l'observant avec une certaine crainte même s'ils la savaient injustifiée. Après tout, cette porte appartenait bien davantage à leur monde qu'à celui des sorciers.  
Adel expira profondément puis se décida et fit un discret mouvement de tête à l'intention de Roger - il traverserait le premier. Suivant sa demande, Roger avança.  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'un pas à faire… lorsqu'une voix faible mais étrangement familière les appela au plus profond d'eux. Roger se ravisa aussitôt et se retourna avec la même vivacité qu'Adel.

Les cœurs des deux magiciens se mirent à cogner avec une force insensée. Car debout, sur les marches du perron qui précédait l'entrée de l'imposant édifice se tenait Dumbledore. Le visage noirci aux traits fatigués, sa robe de sorcier déchirée, son chapeau et ses lunettes de travers, il tenait pour une raison aussi inconnue qu'inimaginable dans ses bras un corps inconscient mais toujours en vie : celui d'Ewan.  
Comment était-ce possible ? Le joyau était détruit - ils avaient senti son pouvoir disparaitre, ils avaient su que le moment était venu de partir parce qu'_il_ avait réussi... parce qu'_il_ n'était plus là. Alors comment ? C'était pourtant bien lui. Ils le savaient, ils en étaient certains. Ce murmure. Ce pouvoir. Même affaibli à ce point, il demeurait le sien.

Dumbledore descendit une première marche, puis une seconde, serrant contre lui malgré la fatigue le corps inanimé. À mesure qu'il avançait vers eux à pas lents, Adel et Roger luttaient pour reprendre leurs esprits. Et quand le sorcier arriva enfin à leurs côtés, un sentiment de bonheur les submergea. Il était vivant. Très faible, mais vivant.  
Adel et Roger dévisagèrent Dumbledore comme s'il avait été un fantôme. Mais passée cette sensation, en garde du corps qu'il était, Adel reprit son rôle et demanda à soutenir son ami. Il resta alors un moment à l'observer, comme pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il se redressa ensuite et fit face à Dumbledore, qu'il reconsidéra.

- Il serait certainement trop long pour vous de nous expliquer comment ce prodige a pu être possible, Dumbledore, mais ma gratitude à votre égard sera désormais sans limite, s'inclina légèrement le jeune homme. Merci. Pour tout ce que cela représente pour nous et notre peuple, merci.

Le vieux sorcier lui adressa un sourire sincère. Mais les deux magiciens notèrent immédiatement l'inquiétude qui teintait ses yeux bleus. Adel s'en alarma aussitôt.

- Dumbledore, auriez-vous quelque chose à nous dire ? Est-il en danger ? Gravement blessé ? Pourtant, je ne perçois aucune...  
- Non... Non..., le calma aussitôt le sorcier en levant une main apaisante. Soyez sans crainte, votre roi aura bien vite fait de récupérer de ses blessures. Mais..., soupira-t-il en levant son regard par-dessus l'épaule d'Adel, le passage est prêt à se refermer...  
- Oui...?

Les deux autres ne comprirent pas. Dumbledore termina.

- Lorsqu'Idhren sera revenu à lui, il aura grand besoin de vous deux, car sa détresse sera alors immense…

- … car _elle_ ne sera plus là.

Une gifle fit vaciller les deux garçons : Emy !  
Ewan avait beau réussi à surmonter une nouvelle fois la mort grâce à une aide providentielle, privé à jamais de sa bien-aimé, personne ne pourrait rien faire pour lui. Car si les elfes avaient le pouvoir de braver moult dangers, face à la tristesse, c'est la mort qui les attendait. Et c'était là la pire fin qu'on pouvait leur souhaiter.

Réactif, Roger se concentra. De par son pouvoir, il tenta de rentrer en communion avec Emy afin de lui dire ce qu'il se passait, de la convaincre de cette vérité et la faire revenir à temps... avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais le temps précieux qui leur restait s'amenuisait et malgré ses efforts, Roger ne parvenait pas à établir de lien avec la jeune fille. Trop triste et apeurée, elle s'était refermée à ce pouvoir. Roger renonça et regarda Adel, incertain mais prêt à partir à sa recherche s'il lui en donnait l'autorisation. Mais Adel refusa.

- Tu n'auras pas le temps, dit-il avec raison. La porte sera fermée avant même que tu ne l'aies trouvée.  
- Mais..., objecta Roger en regardant avec inquiétude Ewan. Il faut qu'elle revienne ! On ne peut pas partir sans elle !

Dumbledore ne dit rien et n'intervint pas. Après les efforts fournis pour ramener Ewan, il était à présent trop faible pour espérer être d'un quelconque secours. Cependant, Adel releva la tête, l'air résolu.

- Je pourrais sans doute la ramener ainsi...

Et comme Roger quelques instants plus tôt, il ferma les yeux et se concentra afin d'entreprendre un acte de magie que seuls des êtres comme lui étaient en mesure d'accomplir.

* * *

Persuadée qu'elle allait se retrouver dans les secondes à venir face à l'une de ces créatures que Hagrid leur avait trop bien décrites pour ne pas en être épouvanté avant même de les avoir vues, Emy, toujours à terre, releva lentement la tête, résignée. C'est là que loin de voir surgir une bête féroce qui l'aurait mise à mort avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, aussi majestueuse qu'impressionnante, elle vit approcher d'une démarche noble une magnifique licorne. Emy ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise – qu'elle regretta aussitôt de peur de provoquer la fuite de l'animal. Il n'en fut pourtant rien. La licorne continua à s'avancer vers elle calmement, la fixant avec une telle intensité que la gêne d'Emy se transforma bien vite en crainte. Son attention se porta rapidement sur la corne de l'animal, longue de près d'un mètre, qu'elle compara bien vite à une redoutable épée. Tout à coup, la licorne s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle et souffla en tapant un sabot par terre. Emy sursauta et geignit. La licorne re-souffla et re-tapa au sol en secouant cette fois-ci sa longue crinière d'un blanc immaculé. Elle semblait impatiente, semblait attendre quelque chose, mais Emy ne devina pas quoi. Tout à coup, la situation étrange et improbable dans laquelle elle se trouvait commença à lui rappeler quelque chose... Oui. Ce soir-là dans la forêt avec Ewan... Quand il avait été blessé et avait demandé de l'aide à...

- Aaah ! C'est toi !, hurla-t-elle en se redressant d'un bon, pointant de son index tremblant la licorne. C'est toi !

L'animal souffla à nouveau, mais avec moins d'impatience. Elle secoua légèrement sa tête puis, à la stupéfaction d'Emy, plia une, puis ses deux pattes avant, rendant ainsi accessible son garrot à quiconque aurait souhaité y monter dessus. Emy fit une tête affolée en reculant d'un pas.

- Hein ? Tu crois peut-être que je vais te monter dessus ?

La licorne tourna vers elle ses yeux brillants, très expressifs. À l'évidence, c'est bien ce qu'elle attendait.

- Ca va pas, non ?, cria Emy. Je ne suis jamais montée sur un canasson, moi !

La licorne vit rouge. Elle resta à terre, mais le hennissement irrité qu'elle poussa soudain rappela bien vite à Emy qu'elle n'était pas en train de s'adresser à un vulgaire cheval.

- Oups... Heu... Pardon. Ça se voit très bien que tu n'es pas un... Enfin bref, je ne suis jamais montée sur un animal fabuleux tel que toi – ça te va ?, dit-elle en déglutissant difficilement.

Nouveau souffle impatient. Mais Emy ne bougea pas.  
… Et l'heure tournait. Les minutes passaient. Elles devaient se hâter.  
Prise par le temps et consciente de son rôle à jouer, la licorne se remit brusquement debout et avança promptement vers Emy, qu'elle coinça contre le tronc d'un arbre et la menaça de sa corne en poussant un nouvel hennissement fougueux.

- D'accord... D'accord !, paniqua Emy. Ne te fâche pas, je ferai ce que tu voudras.

Son visage s'assombrit soudain.

- De toute façon... qu'est-ce que ça peut faire maintenant que je tombe et me rompe les os...

La licorne l'observa alors un instant puis se remit en position, les deux pattes avant fléchies. Emy inspira profondément et monta craintivement sur le dos de l'animal qui, sans perdre une seconde, partit au galop à travers la forêt dense où aucun obstacle naturel ou enchanté ne put ralentir son allure. Instinctivement, Emy s'était penchée en avant et avait agrippé de toutes ses forces des crins de l'encolure et enserrait le cou de l'animal sans se soucier de savoir si elle l'étranglait ou non.

La licorne avalait les mètres à une allure folle. Contournant les arbres, sautant par-dessus les troncs et autres rochers qui jonchaient le sol, elle n'avait de cesse d'aller le plus vite possible, n'ayant qu'un objectif : arriver à temps.

* * *

Mais le temps manquait. Dans le parc du château, le passage s'était déjà refermé de moitié et un souffle magique en provenance de « l'autre côté » se faisait à présent sentir. Tourbillonnant pour le moment doucement autour des trois magiciens, il ne ferait que se renforcer jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme.  
Ainsi, tandis que dans un silence lourd, Adel, Roger et Dumbledore ne pouvaient qu'attendre, la licorne continuait sa course.

Quelques instants plus tard, Emy osa enfin ouvrir un œil et, au travers des poils drus qui lui chatouillaient le nez et le visage, elle aperçut au loin la lisière de la forêt. La licorne l'avait-elle emmenée au-delà de la Forêt Interdite ? Là où personne n'était encore jamais allé ?... mis à part son directeur et Hagrid, très certainement. Non. Entre les arbres qui se faisaient maintenant moins épais, elle distingua au loin, mis en lumière par un clair de Lune, une haute tour de pierres qui lui était familière. Comprenant alors que l'animal la ramenait auprès des magiciens, elle se redressa subitement, complètement alarmée, manqua de tomber, puis se rejeta au cou de l'animal en lui hurlant de s'arrêter immédiatement. Elle ne voulait pas retourner là-bas. Elle ne voulait pas partir avec eux. Elle refusait de quitter son monde sans lui. Mais évidemment, la licorne ne lui répondit pas, ne ralentit pas et poursuivit même en accélérant son train.

Encore trop loin d'elles, près du passage, le souffle était devenu tel qu'il avait écarté Dumbledore et commençait à exercer son pouvoir d'attraction sur les magiciens. Car telle était leur loi : quand un passage d'un monde à l'autre était ouvert, il devait être emprunté. La porte ne se refermerait jamais sur du vide.  
L'heure était donc proche et Roger était en proie au doute quand soudain, Dumbledore leva son regard vers la forêt.

- Voyez, dit-il doucement.

Leurs efforts ne seraient pas vains. La tentative d'Adel allait aboutir. Mais à peine une bouffée de soulagement les eut-elle effleurés que le souffle magique se durcit et, avec une force inouïe, entraîna les trois magiciens vers le passage qui ne faisait désormais plus que le tiers de sa taille initiale.

- Idhar !, cria Adel.

Aussitôt, Roger se plaça face à la porte et brandit ses mains devant lui. Concentré, il invoqua l'air pour lutter contre le souffle et retarder la fermeture du passage. Durant quelques secondes, tous crurent que l'enchantement avait fonctionné. La tornade avait légèrement faibli et la réduction de la porte ralentissait. Et c'est un autre espoir qui naquit quand ils purent enfin distinguer la silhouette d'Emy sur la licorne. Elle était si proche… Si proche…  
Mais face aux pouvoirs des mondes anciens, tout magicien avait ses limites.  
Comme pour rattraper ce qu'on lui avait volé, le souffle se fit tout à coup plus violent et l'ouverture diminua tant que bientôt, plus personne ne pourrait la franchir. Malgré de lutter, Adel et Roger se sentirent happés. Ils étaient pourtant si près de réussir...

* * *

La licorne galopait toujours plus vite, passant devant la cabane d'Hagrid dans un grondement qui interpella le garde-chasse alors occupé à préparer des biscuits secs, longeant le lac noir où des vagues se dessinèrent sur le rivage. Quant à Emy, toujours cramponnée sur son dos, après avoir identifié les deux magiciens et son directeur, reconnut enfin dans les bras d'Adel… Non ! Ça n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas lui ! Pas après ce qu'ils lui avaient dit. Ce n'était pas possible…  
Pourtant, aux tréfonds de son cœur, elle l'entendit. C'était lui. Il était là. Il était toujours là. Mais brusquement… elle réalisa le passage. Ses yeux fixèrent alors le corps inerte puis la lumière qui diminuait tandis qu'_il_ s'en approchait. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'il se passerait s'_il_ franchissait la porte sans elle.  
L'épouvante la saisit. Elle serra de toutes ses forces la licorne et la supplia d'accélérer, d'aller plus vite, encore plus vite...

Et la licorne l'écouta, et le souffle s'accentua. Plus que dix mètres : la licorne s'arrêta, Emy sauta à terre et se précipita. Plus que six mètres, plus qu'un mètre. Plus que quatre mètres, Roger disparu. Plus que trois mètres, Adel lutta. Plus qu'un mètre… il plia. Elle se jeta vers le passage qui n'était plus qu'une fenêtre sur l'invisible. Mais au-delà de l'éblouissement, elle put voir le visage de celui qu'elle aimait et en éprouva un bonheur d'une extrême douleur. Revenant difficilement à lui, il s'éveilla à temps et doucement, la regarda. Elle le vit : le malheur l'avait envahi. Ils tendirent leur main dans l'espoir de pouvoir une dernière fois… Mais le souffle, impitoyable, repoussa Emy vers le château et écarta la main d'Ewan vers les lumières.

Et tandis que le passage se verrouillait, il ne perçut d'elle que l'écho de son désespoir, un cri dans le lointain qui déchira son cœur...  
« _Attends-moi !..._ »


	27. Epilogue  Deux ans

Deux années étaient passées durant lesquelles les choses commençaient à perceptiblement changer dans le monde des sorciers, mais également celui des moldus. Deux années durant lesquelles des disparitions et autres phénomènes magiques inhabituels avaient laissé entrevoir que dans un avenir proche, Poudlard ferait plus que symboliser _le _lieu de résistance du bien face aux forces du mal.  
Deux années durant lesquelles, dans le plus grand secret, des hommes et des femmes s'étaient regroupés afin d'organiser tantôt leurs défenses, tantôt leurs attaques.

Pourtant, parmi la population de sorciers et sorcières de plus en plus nombreuse à s'interroger sur l'inquiétante atmosphère qui s'étendait peu à peu sur le monde, il se trouvait une personne qui restait singulièrement étrangère à tout ce qui l'entourait. Une personne qui ne faisait en réalité plus cas de rien – que cela lui ait été propice et pas. Car pour Emy, les deux années qui venaient de s'écouler n'avaient été rien d'autre qu'un voile fantomatique posé sur une vie qui n'avait plus de but… la sienne. Depuis cette journée où tour à tour, elle avait cru l'être aimé mort pour le voir brusquement revivre au moment où ils avaient été dramatiquement séparés sans espoir d'être à nouveau réunis un jour, l'image d'Ewan s'était imposée à elle pour ne plus jamais cesser de la hanter. Dès lors, plus aucune nouvelle ne l'avait touchée, rien ni personne n'était parvenu à lui faire reprendre goût aux choses, à lui rendre le sourire. Chaque fois qu'une situation comique ou cocasse s'était présentée, ou plus modestement, dès que le quotidien aussi rassurant que répétitif tentait de reprendre ses droits, la peine et le remord resurgissaient dans son cœur et la brisaient impitoyablement. Une part d'elle était morte ce jour-là et rien ne semblait en mesure de pouvoir la ressusciter.  
… Et le fait d'avoir découvert de la bouche de son attentionné directeur quelles étaient les véritables identités d'Ewan et ses compagnons n'arrangea pas la situation. Non-pas qu'Emy s'était surprise à regretter un quelconque avenir de reine maintenant disparu. Mais… la splendeur de la chose et l'amour qu'un être tel que lui lui avait manifesté ne l'attristèrent que plus.

* * *

Peu de temps après le départ des trois magiciens, elle avait songé à arrêter ses études. Quitter ce château qui lui rappelait de trop tristes souvenirs tirer un trait sur ce passé faire comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé… Ne devenir en fin de compte qu'une moldue anonyme qui n'aurait jamais dû être mêlée à tout cela…  
Mais comment avait-elle pu sérieusement envisager que le simple fait de ne plus revoir Poudlard lui permettrait d'oublier ? Que rejeter son avenir empreint de sorcellerie l'éloignerait de la magie ? Dans quel état de faiblesse et de désespoir s'était-elle trouvée pour imaginer un instant que tout cela était la solution à son malheur…  
Heureusement, l'amour, la patience et la compréhension des siens vinrent à bout de ses idées folles, dénuées de sens. Ainsi, la douceur et le soutien de ses amis (mis dans la confidence dans la plus totale incrédulité), les mots bienveillants de ses parents (que la visite de Dumbledore dans leur modeste maison par un bel après-midi ensoleillé avait marqués à tout jamais) et l'encouragement de ses professeurs (même ceux qui n'espéraient plus grand chose de ses résultats toujours aussi calamiteux) à continuer à avancer sur le chemin qui se dessinait devant elle l'avaient convaincue de rester jusqu'à cette septième année. La dernière…

La vie à Poudlard perdura donc. Grâce à ses efforts, Dumbledore avait su apporter suffisamment de pouvoirs propres au château afin que celui-ci demeure une école digne de ce nom où l'éducation des futurs sorciers serait toujours dispensée. Quant à la vie des élèves en ces lieux, avec le temps – et l'ignorance nécessaire de nombreuses choses, substituées par des explications moins traumatisantes – elle avait retrouvé son cours : rires, amitiés, mais aussi rivalités et coups tordus. Les habitudes rythmaient à nouveau la vie des classes des quatre Maisons, de la première à la septième année.

En outre, concernant Emy et la manière dont les autres élèves la considéraient, même si son nom serait désormais irrémédiablement associé à celui d' un autre élève dont on n'entendrait plus jamais parlé – bien qu'il eut laissé un souvenir indélébile dans la mémoire de beaucoup – du fait de ne pas connaitre la vérité sur les terribles évènements survenus, toujours avec le temps, ce qui avait d'abord agité les élèves et mis une certaine distance entre eux et la jeune fille, avait fini par s'atténuer au point d'en devenir anecdotique, faisant que sa relation avec ses camarades était quasiment revenue à la normale – si ce n'est qu'en dehors d'Hermione, Harry et Ron, Emy ne faisait plus vraiment cas des autres.

* * *

Tout cela fit que dans cet environnement pourtant favorable, jamais l'avenir d'Emy ne lui avait paru aussi incertain. Bientôt, son année scolaire se solderait par le très connu et redouté examen des ASPIC. Bientôt, elle quitterait Poudlard en ne sachant ce qu'elle ferait de sa vie une fois « relâchée ». Et pire que tout, telle une tradition immuable, d'ici quelques jours aurait lieu le bal de Noël - le dernier auquel elle aurait l'occasion de prendre part… Le dernier durant lequel ses souvenirs les plus puissants et douloureux resurgiraient, mais en même temps, le dernier durant lequel elle gardait un secret espoir que quelque chose, enfin, se produise.  
Elle savait que c'était stupide, mais… Il avait beau lui avoir dit qu'une fois le Joyau détruit, l'ultime passage qui permettrait de rejoindre son royaume serait celui par lequel il partirait, elle n'avait cessé de songer que si quelque chose de merveilleux devait malgré tout une dernière fois arriver, ce serait durant cette soirée-là qu'il aurait le plus de chance d'avoir lieu.  
Ah… Que ne l'avait-elle revécu dans son esprit ce moment où ils avaient été si proches, où il s'était un peu plus révélé à elle, séduisant et si tendre, lui laissant entrapercevoir la beauté de son monde. Que n'avait-elle depuis désiré qu'un tel moment se reproduise… même si juste une ultime fois.  
C'est pourquoi, le cœur meurtri et nostalgique, depuis bientôt deux ans, tous les soirs à la tombée de la nuit, tel un spectre, elle restait un long moment, seule et silencieuse à sa fenêtre en se posant les mêmes interrogations, en espérant voir apparaître quelque chose dans le parc, là où son bonheur lui avait échappé. Mais non. Rien ne s'était jamais produit. Personne n'était jamais apparu.

Qu'était-il devenu ? Avait-il survécu à ses blessures ?... assurément « oui », si elle en croyait Dumbledore. Pensait-il encore à elle ? Autant que ce qu'elle pensait à lui. Était-il aussi malheureux ? N'était-il pas au contraire passé à autre chose, trop occupé par ses devoirs et son peuple, ou ayant continué pragmatiquement sa vie, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais se revoir ?  
Comme il était dur pour elle de ne pas savoir, de rester sur ses doutes, ses questionnements.

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent monotonement, puis arriva enfin le bal. Et tandis qu'une agitation bien naturelle gagnait le château, tout comme l'année précédente et celle d'avant, Hermione fit de son mieux pour convaincre son amie d'y participer. Sans imaginer l'y voir subitement extravertie, au moins espérait-elle qu'Emy y retrouverait quelques plaisantes émotions que tous jeunes gens de leur âge étaient en droit d'éprouver. Mais comme elle l'avait redouté, une nouvelle fois Emy ne tint pas à aller s'amuser avec les autres, à écouter une musique enjouée sous laquelle nombre de ceux qu'elle croisait au quotidien se déhancheraient sous de grands éclats de rire. Elle, tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé, c'était de pouvoir une dernière fois danser une douce valse sous le joli kiosque blanc, entourée de petites fées bleutées. Ces fées... Ses petites fées à elle qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à faire apparaître. Pouvoir qui s'étiolait ? Tristesse qui l'affaiblissait ? Etres magiques repartant dans leur monde ? Quoi qu'il en fût, il n'en restait plus que quelques-unes qui venaient volontiers la voir, mais aucune d'elles n'avait la beauté de celles d'autrefois. Celles-ci aussi n'étaient plus là.

La soirée s'annonçait, les cris et les gloussements se multipliaient, et malgré l'envie qui démangeait Hermione, Harry et Ron d'aller chercher Emy pour la sortir coûte que coûte de sa mélancolie - quitte à la forcer un peu en lui faisant boire en douce quelques gouttes d'_Elixir de joie_ - ils n'en firent rien… parce qu'ils savaient que ça n'aurait servi à rien. Que passé l'effet euphorique de la potion, Emy serait retombée dans sa tristesse et leur en aurait peut-être voulu d'avoir agi ainsi.  
De ce fait, alors que la soirée avait débuté depuis un moment déjà et que tous s'étaient retrouvés dans la Grande Salle pour festoyer, le quatuor privé de l'un de ses membres passa davantage de temps sobrement calé dans un coin de la Grande Salle plutôt que sur la piste de danse, attendant que la fête se termine, songeant gravement que pendant ce temps, perdue dans le parc, une amie attendait désespérément que le passé revive pour pouvoir le changer.

* * *

En deux ans, Dumbledore avait eu le temps d'expliquer à Emy toute l'histoire du royaume d'Idhren et les responsabilités qui pesaient sur les épaules de celui qu'elle connaissait sous le nom d'Ewan Lynch. Ainsi en deux années, elle avait eu le temps de réaliser tout ce qu'elle avait gâché...

Mais ce qu'elle ignorait en revanche, ce que tous ignoraient, c'est que depuis tout ce temps, inlassablement, loin de là, un roi qui avait recouvré l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et faisait l'orgueil de ses sujets, harcelait sans état d'âme son _Curunir_ (son mage) pour qu'il parvienne, malgré la destruction du Joyau, malgré l'impossibilité théorique de la chose, à recréer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes un passage entre son monde et celui des sorciers.  
Tâche ardue – qualifiée même d'irréalisable par de nombreux conseillers. Mais depuis son réveil, fidèlement soutenu par Amath, cela avait été la seule et unique chose qui avait permis à Idhren de ne pas sombrer dans une tristesse funeste.  
… Même si, en plus de tout cela, le souverain savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour retrouver sa bien-aimée.  
En effet, l'unique lieu où son pouvoir pourrait éventuellement réapparaitre était Poudlard - parce que c'était là que les traces de sa magie étaient les plus importantes. Mais l'étaient-elles suffisamment pour permettre un tel prodige ? Et que se passerait-il si par bonheur le Curunir parvenait à recréer un pont espace/temps mais que celui-ci soit prêt trop tard, lorsqu'Emy aurait quitté Poudlard ?  
Simple question qui aurait semblé saugrenue il y a encore peu. Mais depuis la destruction du Joyau, c'est tout le pouvoir féérique qui disparaissait de la surface de la Terre et y avait déjà considérablement perdu de sa force. Ainsi, ne pas retrouver Emy là où il l'avait laissée équivaudrait à ne plus jamais pouvoir le faire.  
… Et ça, c'était tout simplement inconcevable pour l'homme qu'Idhren était.

Il souffrait trop de son absence. Dans sa vie de tous les jours, malgré sa force, l'attention qu'il portait aux autres et sa bonne volonté, tout le monde le ressentait et en était peiné. Là où il vivait, même les fleurs n'avaient plus resplendi comme aux temps glorieux de jadis. Tout dans son royaume attendait qu'il revive pleinement pour pouvoir en faire de même.  
Mais peu savaient que cette souffrance liée à la crainte de ne pouvoir retrouver celle qu'il aimait n'était pas seule. Car même s'il avait toujours su qu'elle pensait toujours à lui - ayant ce pouvoir, de par l'essence féérique d'Emy, de savoir ce qu'il en était dans son cœur - il n'avait également que trop conscience du désespoir dans lequel elle sombrait un peu plus le temps passant.  
C'est pourquoi même si cela devait lui coûter son pouvoir et son statut, tout ce qui lui importait était de pouvoir repartir _là-bas_ et de la sauver… comme il regrettait de n'avoir pu le faire plus tôt. Pour cela, il mit tout en œuvre et resta le temps qu'il fallut tantôt dans les anciennes archives de son palais à consulter moult manuscrits, tantôt à assister le Curunir, lui offrant alors la pleine puissance de son pouvoir elfique.  
Et quand les choses traînaient trop ou que le mage doutait de l'utilité de tout ce travail déjà accompli mais qui n'avait encore donné aucun fruit, plutôt que de voir le moral d'Idhren défaillir, Amath intervenait. Amath qui, en tant que demi-elfe pourvu du caractère bien trempé que tous lui connaissaient dans le royaume, ne mettait guère de temps à « encourager » le Curunir à se remettre pleinement à la tâche, ravivant ainsi l'espoir dans le cœur de son roi.

* * *

De ce fait ignorante de tous ces efforts réalisés, le jour du bal, Emy était apparue encore plus secrète qu'à l'accoutumé. Au milieu de l'agitation ambiante qui ne l'avait guère atteinte, elle n'avait qu'une hâte rongeante : être au soir pour voir si en ce jour symbolique, son vœu le plus cher se réaliserait enfin. Bien sûr que s'il ne se passait rien, elle savait qu'il resterait encore des semaines entières avant la fin de l'année. Mais pour elle, si ce soir-là avait été comme les autres, c'est que tout espoir aurait été perdu.

Pour avoir réussi à s'être parfois confiée à Hermione, qui, si elle n'avait pu trouver de mots pour la consoler, au moins la soutenait-elle, lorsque cette dernière vit son amie attendre que ses autres camarades de chambre n'aient filé au bal pour pouvoir prendre la direction du parc par des accès secondaires, elle ne dit rien et ne fit rien pour essayer de la faire changer d'avis. Elle lui adressa simplement un sourire qu'elle voulait encourageant mais qu'elle savait plaintif. Amicalement, Emy le lui rendit, lui souhaita une bonne soirée et referma la porte derrière elle. Hermione soupira et s'assit un instant sur son lit, se désolant de la situation mais estimant toutefois que ces choix appartenaient à son amie, avant de prendre la direction des passages secrets qui lui permettrait de rejoindre Harry et Ron dans le Grand Hall.

* * *

Plusieurs heures après, alors que la fête battait toujours son plein, Hermione regagna sa chambre, épuisée malgré le fait de ne pas avoir fait grand-chose de ses jambes durant la soirée, s'imaginant l'état dans lequel elle ramasserait Emy le lendemain matin. Navrée, en ouvrant la porte du dortoir, elle avait trouvé tous les lits vides et en avait aussitôt déduit qu'une fois encore, son amie passerait toute la nuit à attendre, seule, dans l'obscurité du parc. Son analyse faite, elle referma la porte d'un machinal geste de la main, s'avança dans la pièce et entreprit de retirer sa robe de soirée – trop rouge et volumineuse à son goût. Soudain, elle sursauta. Un claquement sec venait de retentir tout près d'elle. Elle découvrit alors, posé au milieu de son édredon, un petit parchemin enroulé, noué par un joli ruban. Intriguée, Hermione s'en saisit et commença à le lire. Mais au fil de sa lecture, ses yeux se mirent à bondir d'une ligne à l'autre. Et à peine en eut-elle fini, qu'elle jeta le parchemin par-dessus son épaule, enfila ses pantoufles – ainsi qu'une robe décente - et se précipita à toute allure vers sa salle commune qui, ce soir-là et à cette heure-là, aurait dû être normalement vide. Sauf que précisément, à cet instant, se trouvait devant la cheminée une personne que les élèves avaient peu l'habitude de voir : le directeur de l'école. Arrivée aux bas des marches, en l'apercevant, Hermione fit instinctivement un lien avec l'état d'Emy et eut peur que Dumbledore ne soit venu en personne pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais dès qu'elle vit l'esquisse de sourire se dessiner sur le visage du vieux sorcier, sans encore connaître l'objet de sa visite, elle fut profondément soulagée.

- Professeur…, dit-elle incertaine, en s'avançant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que...?

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Harry et Ron arrivèrent eux aussi en trombe de leur chambre, manquant de peu de rater les dernières marches.

- Hermione ?, lança Ron étonné, en voyant son amie en robe de chambre.  
- Professeur Dumbledore ?, dit du même ton Harry en remarquant plutôt en premier le directeur de Poudlard. Que se passe-t-il ?

Hermione haussa les épaules avec ignorance tandis que Dumbledore fit un pas vers eux et élargit son sourire.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangés à une heure pareille, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait maintenant, il aurait été inutile que je fasse plus tard.

Ron haussa les sourcils, ne parvenant jamais à comprendre au premier coup ce que son incroyable directeur pouvait raconter.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda Harry. Qu'est-il en train de se passer ?  
- Eh bien, dit avec plaisir Dumbledore, son regard pétillant toujours en alerte dans de tels moments, si vous regardiez par la fenêtre, je pense que vous obtiendriez une réponse bien plus éloquente que la mienne…

Les trois se tournèrent alors d'un même mouvement vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc, que Dumbledore présenta d'un geste de la même.

- ... mais j'ai bien peur que la scène vous fige tant qu'elle vous fasse perdre un temps précieux. Je vous conseillerais donc plutôt de rejoindre immédiatement miss McLane avant que celle-ci ne parte loin d'ici - et pour une période que je devine très longue.

Les trois ne mirent pas cinq secondes à comprendre. Hermione en tête – après avoir habilement écarté les deux garçons de son chemin par un efficace coup de coude – ils descendirent les marches du château plus vite encore que le jour où ils s'étaient rendus compte avec effroi qu'ils étaient en retard à une épreuve de BUSE !

Dès qu'ils atteignirent le perron, après avoir traversé au pas de course le Grand Hall où une musique assourdissante résonnait toujours, ils stoppèrent net tout mouvement, complètement cois.  
C'était arrivé. _  
_Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, c'était vraiment et enfin arrivé. Elle n'avait donc pas espéré dans la tristesse tout ce temps pour rien. Il ne l'avait pas non-plus oubliée…

* * *

Assise dans l'herbe, là où avait été déposé l'espace d'une soirée un banc de pierre blanc ouvragé, Emy avait replié ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Au bout d'un moment, son regard se perdit loin devant elle. Elle revécut une fois de plus ce qu'il s'était passé à cet endroit deux ans plus tôt. Ce fut le plus beau moment de sa vie. Mais le sourire que ces instants magiques à jamais perdus dessinèrent sur son visage aminci se figea tout à coup, lorsque son regard toujours voilé se porta un peu plus loin, près du lac. Là, dans la plus extrême opposition, elle ressentit brusquement ce qui l'avait blessée à jamais. Son absence. Son refus d'être revenue quand Roger l'avait suppliée de le faire. C'était sa faute. Tout était sa faute…  
Et voilà que maintenant, elle était là, à espérer avec cette même foi qui ne l'avait jamais quittée. Pourtant, les minutes et ses souvenirs passant dans le froid et la solitude, elle commença à réaliser l'absurdité de son espoir. Lucide, elle se dit que son attente ne changerait rien… et que son avenir ne serait plus que ténèbres.

C'est là que tout à coup, telle une réponse à son renoncement, une petite lumière bleue jaillit de nulle part. Une lumière bleutée étrangement familière qui donna un premier coup dans la poitrine d'Emy. Devant elle, voletant avec grâce, une petite fée – autrefois appelée avec une naïve ignorance « papillon » - se fit l'annonciatrice d'une visite particulière.

Emy se dressa d'un bon, son cœur cognant, cognant si fort, si douloureusement. Mais comme elle était agréable cette douleur. Comme elle lui avait manqué. Comme elle la fit revivre. Se pouvait-il vraiment que...?  
Et dans la pénombre du soir, près du lac, une douce lumière apparut. Un rai se dessina d'abord, s'allongea ensuite et enfin s'écarta. Il avait réussi. Il savait qu'il la trouverait là. Il apparut enfin. Elle le reconnut de suite. Sa stature, son visage, son regard et à cet instant, un sourire si heureux et soulagé sur le visage. Elle était là. Elle était bien là. Et elle l'attendait.

Emy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une main posée sur sa bouche, elle le dévisagea en suppliant pour que tout ça ne soit pas un fruit de son imagination – parce qu'assurément, elle n'y survivrait pas. Il s'avança lentement vers elle. Elle, n'en eut pas la force. A peine fut-elle debout qu'elle sentit ses jambes vaciller, menaçant de ne pas supporter le moindre mouvement.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, elle le regarda, l'admirant, émerveillée. Sa robe de sorcier avait disparu et été remplacée par une tunique claire richement brodée qui recouvrait un pantalon blanc. Mais plus magnifique que tout cela, il y avait l'aura qu'il dégageait et qui se faisait plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers elle et l'enveloppait.

Ne supportant plus la maigre distance existant encore entre eux, Emy passa outre les tremblements de ses jambes et fit un pas en avant… pour se sentit aussitôt chanceler. Elle était en train de tomber lorsque les bras qu'elle n'espérait plus la rattrapèrent promptement et la serrèrent ensuite dans une étreinte incroyable.  
Passées quelques secondes, Emy leva une main fébrile qu'elle posa timidement sur la joue du garçon.

- C'est bien toi ?, demanda-t-elle à bout de force.

Il lui sourit et elle se mit à pleurer, laissant s'échapper toute la tristesse qu'elle avait gardée en elle depuis leur séparation. Ewan la serra encore plus fort contre lui.

- Tu ne peux imaginer le bonheur qui est mien aujourd'hui. Enfin je te retrouve. Enfin…

Emy s'écarta alors très légèrement et le regarda, le regard mouillé mais heureux.

- Ewan... euh… Idhren, se corrigea-t-elle en rougissant. J'espérais tellement. Mais après ce que tu m'avais dit, je pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir te revoir.  
- Oui, avoua-t-il en souriant. Mais il se trouve que j'ai un mage assez exceptionnel que j'ai un peu… secoué au cours de ces deux dernières années - et surtout empêché de dormir tant qu'il ne serait pas parvenu à créer un passage comme celui-ci.

S'imaginer un pauvre bougre avec une barbe aussi longue et blanche et un chapeau encore plus pointu que son directeur s'endormir de fatigue sur un vieux grimoire pour être aussitôt ramené à l'éveil par un coup de pied au derrière fit pouffer Emy. Ewan put ainsi enfin revoir le joli sourire qu'il aimait tant et qu'il savait avoir disparu durant trop longtemps.  
Tous deux restèrent ensuite plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, appréciant simplement et pleinement le bonheur d'être à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Peu après, Emy porta son attention vers le passage inespéré qu'elle avait complètement occulté durant ses retrouvailles et put ainsi apercevoir avec grande joie Adel, qui lui adressa un amical signe de tête tout en restant pour le moment vigilent et immobile près de la porte magique.

- Emy, l'appela Ewan, en soulevant de sa main son menton. Je sais que cela est beaucoup te demander dans la mesure où ceux que tu aimes et ce que tu as toujours connu sont ici, mais... si tu l'as un jour souhaité et le souhaites toujours, accepterais-tu de m'accompagner dans ce royaume inconnu qui est le mien, et deviendrait le tien, afin d'y vivre à mes côtés à jamais ?

Elle en eut le tournis. Ces mots... Ces mots qu'elle rêvait d'entendre...

- Quand ? Quand m'emmènes-tu ?

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Ewan ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse aussi spontanée et explosive – mais il fut loin de s'en plaindre.

- Tu y as bien réfléchi ?, lui demanda-t-il quand même, l'air soucieux.  
- J'ai eu deux ans pour cela, répondit Emy avant de se détourner, la voix subitement brisée. Deux années durant lesquelles j'ai prié pour que l'on se retrouve un jour, tout en sachant pourtant que...

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Le regret qu'éprouvait Ewan explosa dans son cœur. Il reprit Emy dans ses bras et la serra contre lui dans un mélange de chagrin et de protection.

- Tu n'auras plus jamais à revivre cela. Je te le promets.

Elle étouffa un reniflement et souleva vers lui un visage qui laissa poindre un léger sourire.  
Soudain, venant d'un peu plus loin.

- Altesse ! Le passage va bientôt se refermer. Si tu pouvais un peu te dépêcher...

Emy faillit éclater de rire en voyant la mine désespérée que fit Ewan en entendant Adel le prévenir de la sorte. Un avait beau être roi, l'autre pouvait bien être sous ses ordres, ils étaient avant tout amis et cela se constatait facilement.

- Toute une éducation à refaire..., soupira Ewan.

Puis, plus sérieusement, après avoir jeté un fugace coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Emy.

- Tes amis sont là. Ne désires-tu pas leur dire au revoir ?, dit-il doucement.

Emy se retourna aussitôt vers le château et eut la surprise de découvrir ses trois amis, ses trois indéfectibles amis, qui patientaient sur le perron, leurs regards tournés vers elle... vers eux.

- J'en aurais le temps ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle – car il était hors de question qu'elle s'éloigne trop du passage cette fois-ci.  
- S'ils viennent aussi à ta rencontre, probablement...

Emy leur fit aussitôt un geste de la main et commença à s'avancer vers eux d'un pas rapide. Et dès qu'ils comprirent qu'ils pouvaient approcher sans risque, les trois dévalèrent les marches et vinrent à sa rencontre pour l'enlacer affectueusement.  
Resté sur le perron, dominant la scène, Dumbledore observa Ewan qui capta vite son regard, avant de s'incliner légèrement, saluant ainsi la personne qu'il était et reconnaissait. Ewan sourit et aussitôt apparut près du vieux sorcier une sylphide, porteuse d'un message :

« _**M**__erci d'avoir pris soin d'elle.  
__**P**__ardon de n'avoir pu mieux vous connaître_. »

Dumbledore lut la missive qu'il conserverait soigneusement, puis murmura :  
« Je vous en prie, Altesse... Et sachez que le regret est partagé. », que la brise légère porta jusqu'au jeune homme.

- Emy. Il est temps.

Ewan mit doucement fin aux accolades. L'heure était venue, la porte se refermait déjà. Emy regarda alors ses amis une dernière fois, sentant les larmes monter.

- Merci... Merci pour tout à tous les trois, leur dit-elle en serrant ses mains autour de celles d'Hermione. Je ne vous oublierai jamais.  
- Nous non-plus !, s'exclama Harry.  
- Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à être heureuse. C'est tout ce qu'on te demande, ajouta Ron.

Hermione ne parvint pas à parler, trop émue. Emy leur sourit, se dégagea et alla rejoindre Ewan qui prit sa main dans la sienne avant de se tourner vers les trois Gryffondor qu'il salua.

- Euh… Altesse…, répondirent-ils impressionnés, tout en se courbant maladroitement.

Puis,

- Es-tu prête ?, demanda Ewan en plongeant ses yeux clairs dans ceux d'Emy.

Elle acquiesça simplement puis main dans la main, escortés d'Adel, ils franchirent la porte qui se referma derrière eux.

* * *

_**P**__our ce qui est de leur vie « ailleurs », c'est une autre histoire...  
Et quelle qu'elle puisse être, un grand Merci à vous tous d'avoir suivi celle-ci jusqu'au bout._  
_A bientôt peut-être,  
ewanna._


End file.
